Broken Wings
by blueprintLV
Summary: Issei is kidnapped by terrorists before any of the factions can act. After getting tortured, he decides that the only way to survive is to help the terrorists. Later, through various happenings he finds himself as a Devil of the Gremory./AntiHero Issei/IsseixKuroka./'To suffer, grieve and moan, but never to die out, even if starved of sunlight.' COMPLETED.
1. THE HANGED MAN

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!**

**Please, everyone who follows this story, do re-read it. **

**For those who are reading this story for the first time - my writing improved over the first 10-15 chapters...and that is why this chapter is written a lot better than the few next ones.**

**In regards to that..please enjoy.**

* * *

**THE HANGED MAN**

**3 years ago.**

* * *

Sound of high heels moving closer to him. To him, the boy who was chained to the chair. The boy, or rather, the thing, that was kept chained to the chair was scared. He tried to escape, he tried to dodge her grasp, but it was futile.

The metallic sound of chains hitting against each other echoed over the oval shaped room that he was held in as he twitched his arms and legs. It should have been a painful experience, as the metal dug into his skin, causing it to bleed, but it wasn't. For him the meager cut and rash from it didn't matter at all.

His body was a mess. The only thing left of his clothes, when he was kidnapped, now was the pants.

A knife was sticking out of his shoulder.

Another knife was sticking into his palm...and a few more in his left arm.

Blood was pouring out of the wound, but it didn't matter in the grand of scheme of things, because those knives were moved over his skin earlier. Many times, over and over, and over, and over, and over, and _over,_ and _**over,**_ and _**OVER**_ again.

The dark, red blood was too familiar to him. Not once before this he had realized how much blood a single person had, nor did he know how much of this blood could be poured until a person would die.

He knew, now. He knew. He wished he didn't, but it didn't matter to anyone.

He was like a broken cassette player, repeating the same phrases over and over again.

Maybe his mind had broken?

As his skin was grafted, cut, poked and stabbed he had fallen into despair, in and out of lucidity, he had sworn to kill the damn women, he had pleaded for her to kill him and now, he had been left alone.

The silence was scary for him. He didn't like the pauses that the women made. He didn't want to keep on thinking about the time when she came back, so it was better for him to suffer and get drugged up than to wait in the silence.

..Besides, the silence wasn't silence for him anymore. The voices, the screams, laugh and cries, he heard everything. He didn't know who did it, but it didn't let him relax. He felt eyes that watched him, even though he was alone. They stared down upon him, as if silently judging him.

It was probably he himself, who the voices belonged to.

He was returned to the present as he was yanked by his messed up hair. It was rather interesting to him, as the women had continuously spoken about how it was turning white. The boy had found it weird, but he didn't speak on it. He didn't speak at all. He only screamed in pain. He only cried in pain.

The sphere shaped room had a checkered ground and a broken roof that leaked the sunlight and moonlight in, but only for a bit. Every time, as the small bit of time passed over, he understood that another day had past in his personal hell.

In the middle, the boy sat with his eyes covered by a blood soaked piece of fabric.

Said fabric was gently untied and pealed off. He blinked several times, as his eyes got used to the dark and musky light.

His eyes were positioned upwards. He looked trough the crack in the ceiling. The moon was high and a single stray ray hit his face.

The women touched his cheek, making the boy's body convulse. Her touch sent pain, chills and despair trough his body. From his toes to his ears, all over his spine. The boy's eyes moved downwards, slowly, hoping to get away from her gaze, but it didn't work. It never did.

Two wide, olive shaped green eyes. A narrow nose bridge and Asian looking face structure. Her narrow lips curled into a smile.

Most of all, the scar around her neck was what pulled most of the attention off from her. Without that, she was wearing an eerily cute dress, that's color matched her straw-yellow hair.

Her cute voice echoed over the room, as she spoke.

''Another 12 hours passed. I have to say it, your body is very interesting...what I've put you trough would break a grown man twice over, but you've remained resilient to my touch. Do you hate me that much?''

She touched the boys neck with her slender, cold fingers and as she slid them up, her black fingernails left deep stretchmarks over his skin, coloring what was left of his pale skin in red.

''I'll just have to make you join me..._and I'll have to make you love me.._.'' - She said, as the sound of her high heels echoed after every step, as she circled around the boy.

The boy rattled his chains. The chains that held him down to the **goddamn** chair.

''...I will **kill** you.'' - The boy's voice was cracked and rugged from the lack of using it to speak and thus the words came out sounding weird and misplaced.

''Mhm, you finally began to speak?'' - She spun around as the boy looked at her with his dull, lifeless eyes. -''...How can you kill me when you can't even lay a finger on me?''

''.._Remember_. One day...I will return the **favor**.'' - The boy said and his brown eyes looked downwards, as his head slouched.

''Quite ambitious from a kid...but nevertheless...'' - She spoke and her voice turned cold. -''..It's time to have some _fun_~~!''

Both of her hands raised and knives appeared in between her fingers. Without mercy she slammed all of them down into the boy's body.

''How about this?'' - She laughed and pulled out the knives kept slamming them into the boy **again** and **again** without stopping. - ''Or this? Or this? _Maybe this?_ _Like this?_ **Yes, like THAT!**''

The boy's skin tore, bled and he screamed in pain, wept and cried.

''You are too much fun, too much fun, **too much fun!'' ** \- She screamed in pleasure, while the boy cried in pain.

''..Kill **me**!'' - The boy screamed. -''JUST **KILL ME** YOU GODDAMN WOMAN, _KILL ME_!''

His eyes had become wide as he stared at her, with tears running down his face.

''..I can't do that..._you see_...I have to get the dragon inside of you to wake up. After that, you will become _mine_ and everything will be fine.'' - She spoke, in a cute tone. -''..But to wake that dragon...I have to do **THIS** more to you, **ISSEI-CHAN!**''

She shouted and slammed down another knife into the boys arm. She turned around and cutely walked over to a desk and took something from it.

Issei raised his head and looked at it...and as soon as he did notice what it was, he slouched his head down and tried to keep it like that...but the women in front of him didn't care for his struggle.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. With her other arm she held a syringe...right at his eyeball.

He grunted and tried to shake his head, but it didn't matter, as the women crashed the syringe into his eyeball.

_SPLASH._

He felt the liquid that burned his brain.

Melted it.

Like that, he was sent into the murky part of his brain again.

Floating inside of his own brain ooze.

Oozing so lightly, floating...melting.

Those eyes again, those two goddamn green eyes that kept staring at him.

It felt hot. Unbelievably hot as something began to take away the darkness.

A fire.

Issei was melting from the heat, from the explosion that took away the murky darkness, the fire that evaporated his rotting brain ooze.

''Will you give up?'' - A powerful voice spoke, as he was enveloped by fire. The fire gathered in a single spot and it took form.

First it was claws, then the legs, the body, and finally the head. The giant jaws smashed together as the dragon roared. The giant, red scaled dragon roared.

''Do you want to overcome this and become strong?'' - The voice asked again, as the dragons jaws moved, because it was the dragon, to who the voice belonged to.

Issei clutched his head, as he remained floating in the fire...the fire, from which he didn't receive any pain...instead, it was warm.

Warmth, something Issei had forgotten ever since that women had gotten her cold hands on him.

Some memories flashed trough his mind. Some of his family. His school friends. Of course, he wasn't that popular in school, but he did have some good friends.

The scene of his mother wrapping his leg in bandages after a particularly bad fall. That time, Issei was about 11 years old and the amount of blood had scared him, but his mother was there to calm him down...and nothing was scary then.

The scene faded, like a burned out film-tape.

_There's no going back._

Whiteness enveloped him. The tears stopped flowing as his brown eyes narrowed...and focused. They regained the sight, as Issei looked up at the beast inside of his mind, together with the fire enveloping him once again.

A familiar fire.

''Tell me your name, Dragon.''

The dragon smirked. -''I am Ddraig, one of the two Heavenly Dragon! I have rampaged over the earth from the beginning of time, my power is immeasurable.''

Issei's body straightened. He wasn't slouching his back anymore. -''Can you lend me your power?''

Ddraig stared back at him. -''Of course...but...you have to do what I say.''

* * *

The women, the torturer, the monster or whatever else the boy named Issei Hyoudou had called her was standing by the entrance, looking over him.

She smirked. The boy, barely 14 years of age, was now talking to himself. She had succeeded again. The boy had stopped crying.

5 days of torture and a single boy was broken beyond repair. That was all it took.

She had broken his fingers, healed them, broken them again. When stabbing him, she had missed arteries and organs on purpose. The needles, the skin grafting...everything she had done...was fun.

The women smirked again, as she felt it.

The raging fire inside of the boy.

She raised her hand, and the door behind her opened.

Masked people, dressed in black coats all stepped inside the dome shaped room, and lined up on both sides of her...almost as if making way.

_Making way for a new monster king._

* * *

Issei Hyoudou knew what was needed to be done. His memories became fuzzy and he knew that there was no coming back. He looked upwards, trough hole in the ceiling..the sun was gone, as the glassy, black sky stared back at him.

He was all alone...and it was the diverging path that he needed to take.

His eyes narrowed.

He decided on never crying again. He would never beg anyone again. He would never be weak again.

The chains around his arms rattled and the sound of metal giving in echoed over the room.

His fingers cracked as he moved them. His elbow cracked as he moved it.

The feeling of pain faded.

He grabbed into the chair's arms and rose his body. His spine cracked.

The chains around his legs shattered and the sound echoed once again.

He slouched downwards as he took the first step forwards. His bare feet felt cold against the black and white checkered floor. He stared at his own blood, that was dirtying the tiles.

His white hair covered his face as he stared downwards.

_'For it's what's needed.'_

His back straightened and he held an expressionless face towards the women who had tortured him. His eyes narrowed even more as he brought up his right arm towards his left, in an awkward manner, as if he had forgotten how to use his own arms.

He grabbed the handle of one of the knives and began to pull them out, one by one, without batting an eye. He started with the ones in his left arm, then moved down to his legs. Every single knife fell to the floor. Some of them made a sound as they hit the tiles, some simply got stuck into the tiles with their sharp edges.

Issei raised his right arm towards his shoulder, but he lacked the reach. His other shoulder popped and his elbow made a creaking sound. He brought down the hand looked at the women, as he stepped forwards.

The remaining pieces of chain around his ankles made a rattling sound with every step. The people who had lined up towards him all got on one knee, only that women remained standing, as he closed in on her.

Issei stopped in front of her, staring at her from above.

''Will you not attack me?'' - She asked.

Issei shook his head. -''..I will join you.''

She narrowed her eyes, as a smile curled up her lips.

She brought up her hand and touched Issei's face. With her other arm, she pulled out the knife from his shoulder. His expression remained unmovable.

''..Well then.'' - She said, as the people around her rose. -''I must welcome you..into the Zero Army.''

''...'' - Issei remained silent.

''I am Maria.'' - She spoke took a few steps forward and spun on her heels, in a cute way. -''The leader of Suicide Squad - the one you will serve in.''

Maria looked at Issei's static face and winked at him, amused.

''I'll take that silence as a confirmation.'' - She turned around and put her hands behind her back, still holding the knife in her hand, as she began to walk. -''Let's go, _Issei-chan_.''

Issei looked back at the shadowy frames behind. Every single one of them were tall and wide...while he was still a kid. He looked down at his feet.

The chains had dug deep into his skin, from the countless time's of trying to break free. The skin was shedding and around the biggest wound the skin was scratched red.

Issei stepped forwards, as the chains hit the tiles with every uneven step.

The shadowy frames behind him simply looked as he exited the dome shaped room.

The room that was used to break him down and destroy everything he was.

...so he could be reborn.

The cold, whistling wind hit his body and made him squirm for a second.

The wounds and blood made the feeling of these gusts of wind feel...so damn pleasurable.

He raised his head and inhaled deeply, savoring the numbness of the cold air.

He exhaled deeply, as a small burst of white air from his mouth was pulled along with the wind.

The giant, round moon in the sky stared down at him.

Issei's eyes narrowed and he looked down.

_'..I'm on my own.'_

The wind rustled his white hair and he touched it. The spikes on the back of his head were gone...and his hair had become straight...loosing the previous color and form.

He looked at Maria who was cutely walking further away from him...

..and he began to walk after her.

* * *

**Given neither talent, nor glory, but only tragedy, the story of our main character begins to unfold.**

* * *

_Yo. This is how ''Broken Wings'' begin. This is a story of suffering, pain, fighting, plot-twists and betrayal. It's not a harem, nor will it ever be, but there are a bit of lemons._

_Issei Hyoudou becomes a mercenary at the young age of 14 and that's how it goes on. _

_Can anyone guess why I called this chapter ''The Hanged Man''? _

_Oh yeah, I removed some parts from the original torture where I really blatantly ripped of Tokyo Ghoul.(although there are a boat-ton of references to it all long the story.)_


	2. Mask I

**Three years later, Underworld.**

* * *

Sirzechs had quickly escaped from his work as the Satan and joined his family at dinner.

His parents and his dear sister with her peerage was there. Her peerage had stayed out in another room, not wanting to disturb a family dinner.

''So, have you found anyone new, who is suitable for your peerage?'' – He asked, in a soft tone.

''No, I haven't, brother.'' – she answered – ''But I'm searching.''

Sirzechs nodded while smiling, but that smile was broken as the main hall door was busted open by a servant. Sirchezs quickly stood up.

''What is the meaning of this?'' – He asked, in a slightly loud voice.

''I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there is something you need to know.'' – The butler said, as if in a hurry.

Sirzechs just nodded.

''There is a terrorist group in our territory. I have no idea how, or what happened, but they are here.'' – The kind looking butler turned to Rias. – ''Please, Gremory-sama, leave this place, it is too dangerous.''

As soon as he said that, her peerage ran into the room.

'' Buchou, are you alright?'' – Kiba Yuuto , the knight asked her.

''I am, Yuuto.''- Rias answered, as she gently smiled to her knight. – ''Brother, you know I can fi-''

She didn't get the time to finish the sentence when the whole building shook as if there was an earthquake.

''No Rias.'' – He looked at her queen. – ''Take her somewhere safe.''

''Yes, sir.'''- The queen, Akeno Himejima answered as she helped Kiba, who was dragging Rias away, to move out of the room, to get to safety.

Sirzechs looked at his parents who were not even a slight bit worried. They were still eating, as if nothing was wrong.

His mother looked at him. – ''Aren't you going to go check it out, Sirzechs?''

He nodded. –''Yes,stay safe.''

''We will, don't worry.''

Sirzechs teleported to the roof of the Gremory Mansion, or caste, as it was called by others. What he saw, was a battlefield. There was no doubt about it, they were terrorists.

* * *

Flames, dust, dead guards and servants were everywhere. He couldn't even recognize the backyard anymore. He noticed one boy in particular. He was dressed in black cargo pants with boots, and a dark shirt with body armor on top of it. His hair was short and greyish white. He held tonfa's in both hands as he was fending off the guards.

Well, they didn't even stand a chance. By the looks of it, he was the leader of the group.

As Issei stood on the ground, he didn't even flinch at the guards. They were weak. Too weak. How could these be the guards of the almighty Gremory? The guards held various weapons, but it was to no use. Every weapon was blocked by the Tonfas in his hands.

Suddenly, a large magic attack was sent his way. He was about to dodge, as a young girl with short black hair jumped in and blocked it. It was his squad's magic expert, Fleimel.

She smiled at him, and jumped away.

''You scum, how dare you attack my house?'' – He heard a loud voice that belonged to a girl.

He turned his head and looked at her.

''I, Rias Gremory, will show you what happens to scum like you!''

He spoke into the small microphone that was combined with an earpiece.

''_Ddraig to Suicide squad, I have located the target. Defend me while I apprehend her.''_

''_Ŗoger that, Ddraig.'' – _The squad answered.

He took a few steps forward.

''Answer me, who are you, and what do you want?''- Gremory asked, in a slightly more angrier tone.

''..I am Ddraig. I want you.'' –He answered.

While Gremory girl was still looking at him, bewildered, Issei jumped at her.

Only to be blocked by a knight. They stared down each other. Judging by the stance, the knight was good.

Issei took a breath.

[BOOST]

A red gauntlet appeared on his hand as he jumped at the knight. The knight slashed his sword at him, but was blocked by Issei's tonfa. Only one. He span the tonfa around and pushed it straight in the boys side. The boy stepped a few steps back only to be kicked in the knee.

He was pushed down to one knee. He was knocked in the head with a tonfa.

He fell down, unconscious.

''Yuuto!''- Gremory girl exclaimed. She was worried. Of course she was worried, she wasn't a soldier. She would worry about a fallen soldier in a battle.

He looked at her again. Behind her was a girl that was giving of magic pressure like crazy and a small girl, that had MMA gloves on.

He had read about them in the file. The small girl was Koneko Toujou, the rook. The other was Akeno Himejime, the queen.

He spoke in the microphone._ ''Fleimel, take out the queen, Gilgamesh, take out the rook._

''_Yes, sir.''_\- A feminine voice, full of loyalty.

''_Yeah, I'll take care of her, boss.''_ – A slightly arrogant males voice.

As they both stepped to the front, Issei jumped straight at Rias, who was focusing on a magic attack. But she won't make it.

[BOOST]

Rias shot out a strong magic attack that went right by his head and destroyed the surrounding area where the attack hit.

''..Guess that's talent for you'''- Issei muttered to himself. As he was about to grab the Gremory Girl, his hand was pulled and he flew into the nearby wall.

He didn't sense the intent. He didn't hear the attacker. He didn't see the attacker.

_''Sir, are you alright?''_ – He heard Fleimels voice in the earpiece. She was worried.

_''..Fine'_'- he answered, nonchalantly.

He stood up and took a look at the attacker.

It was a man in gold and red armor. He had long, red hair, and his blue eyes held killing intent.

'''..Ah, Sirzechs Lucifer himself. Who would have known.'' – Issei said, in a soft tone.

The whole battleground went silent. No one attacked. He looked at his team with the corner of his eye. Fleimel had defeated the Queen, Gilgamesh was done with the rook.

''_Fall back, squad.''_\- He said, calmly.

''_Sir, what do you mean?''_\- A distressed voice.

''_I said, fall back. I will join you later.'' _

''_Sir, you have to fall back with us. This wasn't in the file. He shouldn't be here. I'm not leaving without you .'' _–Fleimel said, she was stressed, he could hear it.

''_Fall back and regroup, THAT'S AN ORDER!''_\- He snapped at them.

''..''- Silence.

Every single one from his squad brought their right hand to their chest. They stood like that for a moment and then they fell back.

Siczechs looked at Rias and her peerage. The 3 pieces were knocked out cold and Rias was standing behind him.

He exhaled. ''I told you, Rias.'' – He was disappointed. ''Grayfia!''

A teleport magic circle appeared on the ground. A silver haired maid appeared. She was surprised, but didn't drop her composure.

''Please take Rias and her peerage somewhere it is safe. ''

''Yes, sir.''- She bowed, and gathered the children. She teleported away with them.

He looked at the boy.

''I guess we should start, shouldn't we?'' –Sirzechs said.

''Yes, we should. But first, I guess we should introduce ourselves. Well, at least my teacher taught me to do it before duels.''

'''We should, then, yes.'' – He nodded. ''I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the Satan.''

''I am Issei Hyoudo.'' – He said, after muttering something just barely hearable.

But Sirzechs heard it.

''_Balance Break''_

''I am the Red Dragon Emperor.'' –He calmly said, watching as Sirzechs eyes widened.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]

As a whirpool of magical energy was created, Issei was covered in an armor as he lounged at the Satan. Satan brought out his wings and flew in the air. He created unlimited magic circles and shout magic at him. He was quick to dodge and even if it did struck him – It didn't hurt.

[JET]

Issei jumped in the air, using his thrusters. He lounged at Sirzechs.

Understanding what was about to happen, he tried to dodge. But that failed.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Issei span middair and crashed feet first into him. They both fell to the ground. As Sirzechs got up he was assaulted by punches and kicks. He parried the attacks.

[BOOST]

Sirzechs dodged and wall behind him was blown away. They both stopped.

''Alright, enough games.'' – As Sirchezs started to conjure a red sphere in his hand the Red Dragon Emperor took a sideways step and almost fell over. He put one of his gauntlet covered arms on his side. He wobbled a bit more and then threw up blood.

[BURST]

'''Well, I guess thats that.'''- As he said that, the armor shattered. Under it, was Issei, covered in blood, his clothes ripped. He fell face first on the ground.

Sirzechs walked over to the boy. He touched his neck. He was still alive.

He turned around, as he felt the presence of someone. It was a tall, muscular man with gold color bangs. He widened his eyes.

''Yo.'' – He waved his hand. – ''Chill that killing intent, I came here after I heard the Zero army striked here.''

''I see. So these guys were the Zero army.'' –he said, nonchalantly.

''They were, but just a small portion- The Suicide squad.'' – Azazel grinned. ''Alright, I'll cut right to the chase, I want to talk with the Red Dragon Emperor.''

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. ''So, you knew he was the Red Dragon Emperor?''

He waved his hand, in denial. –''No, not really. Just that I had this kid in my sights about 3 years ago, but he disappeared one day. He had a sacred gear in him, I just didn't know what kind. '' Azazel chuckled dryly. ''And now he shows up, guns blazing.''

''I see. Well then, I can make that happen.''

**3 years ago.**

He was sitting in a simple room. Like one of those in an army movie. At first he just thought that the ''Army'' part of Zero Army was just a saying, but it didn't seem that way anymore. His fingers had been the first thing that was healed by someone he didn't recognize, so he could move them again.

For the past 2 weeks he had been training, but now, he had received orders to wait for someone.

The door opened and a women with a stern look in her red eyes walked in. Her hair was waist long, red and she was dressed in military cargo pants with army boots and a very tight fitting black tanktop. It ended slightly above her belly button. The tanktop showed off her ample breasts even more. She was about 10 centimeters taller that him.

Issei stood up as she went over to him.

She stopped in front of him and looked at him from the feet to above. He was wearing the same cargo pants and the boots as her, only he had put on a dark brown hoodie.

''Alright, take off your hoodie.''

He didn't speak, he just did. She looked at his scars, and touched him with her slender fingers. Even though it had only been two weeks, his muscle mass was noticeably increased.

''Yeah, you will do.'' – She said, with a smile on her face.

He nodded.

''Don't even bother putting the hoodie on, come with me.''

As they walked down the corridor, many looked back at them.

''..Are you a celebrity here?'' – Issei asked.

The women stopped for a second, but then continued to walk.

''I'm not. Just that you will be the first to become my disciple.''

She opened a door to her side. As Issei stepped inside, he noticed the weapons all over the walls. It was a room that served for only one purpose – to train.

She took Issei's hand.

''I am Margit. I am an expert in weapons and I know everything about them. I will teach you everything I know.''

She gently shook his hand.

''I'm Ddraig. Please take care of me.'' – He shook back.

''No, no not the name you chose, your real one.''

She was still holding his hand. It was starting to get hot.

''..Issei Hyoudou.''

''A nice name. I like it.''- She smiled. – Don't worry, I'm not as crazy as the others, so relax a bit.''

A smile rose to Issei's face. Had he found a small bit of sunshine in this hell?

''So, lesson number one and two. ''- the smile disappeared. –''Never let your guard down and never trust anyone.''

He was thrown in the air. His wrist had snapped with a loud crunching noise.

''Lesson number three. The body is a weapon. Your body is a weapon to use against enemies, and your enemies body is a weapon that can be used against them.''

Issei got up. He used his other hand to crush his wrist back into place. Margit looked at him, surprised.

''Please continue.''- He said. A pleased smile rose to her face.

**Present.**

* * *

Issei grumbled as he opened his eyes. His chest hurt and he coughed up some blood. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied to his back.

''..This haven't happened to me in a while.'' – he said while chuckling.

He looked at the men in front of him. One was Sirzechs, other Azazel.

''Welcome back kid.'' –he said in a cheerful tone. –''Want to tell us your story?''

''It's long.''

''Then give us the short version.''

''Fine. I was kidnapped at the age of 14 by a terrorist group called the Zero Army. They tortured me and after I broke they taught me everything I know. I became the leader of Suicide Squad after the last one disappeared.''

''..How old are you now?''

''17.''

''Do you want your old life back, kid?'

''I do. But there is something I want more.''

Azazel looked at him, surprised. ''And that is?''

''The head of Maria.''

Azazel started to laugh.

''What is going on, Azazel?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''Maria is the last known leader of the Suicide Squad.''

''I see. Well then, we flushed out any drugs in your system. I can give you freedom back to you.''

''..There has to a be catch.''

''Smart.'' – Sirzechs smirked – ''You will become my sisters pawn.''

''..A devil , huh.''- A smirk rose to Issei's face. –''Fine.''

Issei had agreed pretty fast. Too fast, if truth be told. Sirzechs caught on it.

''Didn't you agree too fast?'' – He implored

''..Do you know what is needed to use the Welsh Dragon?''- He asked, in a monotone voice.

''..''- Sirzechs didn't answer.

''Talent, magic reserves, a strong body.''- Azazel answered in his stead.

''I was born of two normal humans with no ancestors that are heroes. ''- He laughed a bit. – ''I found out the fact that I have zero magic reserves pretty fast. Talent – I have none. I can take pain. That is it.''

''So basically, you are too weak for Ddraig?''

''I am. Humans are weak.''

''For a human to admit that, isn't that hard?''

Issei chuckled. – ''They beat that into me. Literally.''

Sirzechs walked over to Issei and unchained him. He got up in an awkward fashion and stretched.

He took a look at himself. He was still wearing the cargo pants and boots, the armor was gone and only thing on his chest was a black tanktop.

Sirzechs stood right in front of him. He outstretched his arm.

''I will find the Maria you speak off, and you will become the pawn of my sister – Rias Gremory.''

He took his hand, and shook it. –''Deal.''

As they stood there, they both noticed that the governor of fallen Angels was nowhere to be seen.

Without saying a word Sirzechs teleported with Issei.

For Issei, the place where they arrived was unfamiliar. It was the old school building, the home of the Occult Research club.

As they opened the door, they heard a worried voice. It was Rias Gremory.

''Brother, is that you? Are you alrig-'' – Her voice was cut off when she saw the man, Ddraig, as he had called himself, standing right beside him.

Yuuto in a mili-second had drawn his sword went straight for his neck.

Issei's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

A loud clang and sparks flew as the knight tried to take Issei's life. Issei was holding a combat knife, blocking the sword. His arm was shaking, but nonetheless, he was blocking.

''Stand down, Yuuto.''- Sirzechs said. Yuuto withdrew his slow, but kept glaring at him.

''..Where was the knife?''- He asked in an angry tone.

''..In my boot.''- Issei answered, monotone.

''What is the meaning of this, brother?'' – Rias was confused and even scared.

Sirzechs just looked at him. He noded. He took a few steps forward. He put on a smile that faker than a street magicians magic trick.

''I am Issei Hyoudou. I attacked you because I was under orders from a terrorist group and I was drugged. '''- He bowed. –''I am sorry.'''

''..I see'' – Rias couldn't speak properly.

''So, as you see, he felt really bad, so he decided to help you out. You need a pawn, right?''

''I do, but you mean him?''- Rias sounded angry. ''He killed many of our men. He attacked me, and even you ,didn't he?''

Sirzechs raised his hand. ''Rias, he was drugged and forced to kill by terrorists. He has no blame for this. Plus he is strong. Very strong. ''

''..What is he, anyways? I can't recognize his scent.'' – The rook, Koneko, spoke.

Sirzechs smiled. ''A human.''

''What?'''- Rias exclaimed.

''Well, a human with a sacred gear, but still, a human.''

''..I see. I accept it, then.''

Issei was laying on the floor, in a magic circle. As Rias was about to put a piece of pawn on him, Sirzechs stopped her.

''All of them.''

''Huh? All?''- Rias was surprised.

''All 8.''- he answered.

Rias put all of the pieces on him. She said the chant, and the pieces were absorbed.

''..Amazing.''- she muttered.

After a few seconds the boy opened his eyes.

''How do you feel?''- Rias asked.

''..Strong.'' – He said, as he flexed his arm.

He walked up to the window. As he looked out of it, he felt the power in him. He was a lot more stronger.

''It's evening now, so soon you will feel you full power.'' – Akeno, the queen said, but it didn't feel like he was listening.

Issei turned around and his mask had almost started to slip.

''Is this, Kuoh accademy?''- He asked.

''..Yes, it is.''

''..I see.''-_He smiled._

''Thank you, Sirzechs.''

''What do you mean?''- Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

''This is my hometown.''

Issei was a weird one. He looked emotionless back when fighting, but now he was smiling. Who would have known that his hometown was here? As other, similar thoughts raced trough her head, Sirzechs and him were whispering to each other.

''..So yes, try to hide your power as much as you can.'''

''Yes, sir.''

Sirzechs nodded. He said goodbye and left.

As soon as he did, Kiba pulled out his sword and put it to Issei's neck.

''I don't trust you. You make even a one wrong move, and I'll decapitate you.''- He said that, while glaring.

'You are welcome to try.''- Issei responded, smiling.

''Alright , alright, put away that sword Yuuto.'' – Rias tried to defuse the situation. –''Issei, do you have anywhere to stay?''

''I do.''

''I see. Then go and rest. You look tired. I'll enroll you into school. You grades won't matter.''

''..You can do that?''

''I am Rias Gremory, I can do anything.'''- She smirked.

* * *

Issei had ''taken'' a hoodie from a nearby shop, and was walking down the streets of his hometown. It had only been 3 years, but it seemed like centuries ago for him.

He used a few tricks taught to him by Margit to be sure no one was following him and he found himself in a dark neighborhood. He jumped a few fences and went into an abandoned cinema.

His steps echoed as he was going trough the long hallway. And the end of it, was doors and two goons guarding it.

As he came closer, they glared at him.

''The begging is always at the end.'' – he said.

The goons stepped away from the door. As he came into the dark room, the shadows all got quiet. In the middle, was a giant couch, and on it sat two women. One of them was cleaning her gun, the other, reading a novel. The second looked up at him. She had straw yellow, messy hair and a cute dress. As she lowered the novel, a scar on her neck was revealed.

''Ara, ara, Issei-chan, already done?'' _– She asked, cutely.-'' _How did it go?''

''Yeah. I am now a devil of Gremory. It went just as you planned. They took the bait, hook and sinker. Now we just need time, Maria.''

12 solders stood in a line at his side. 12 soldiers of his squad. 2 were missing. He turned to his squad.

''We shall honor the lost ones in battle, be it a victory, or be it a loss!''

''Yes, sir!''

''LOUDER!''

''YES SIR!''

* * *

**Yo. It's a very sleepy Blueprints.**

**Did you enjoy the twist?**

**Anyways, leave a rating if you want to know something.**


	3. Mask II

Issei was standing on his home doorstep. Well, it had been his home. 3 years ago, when he walked out, unwillingly the term ''home'' for this house had become false. His home had been the Zero Army headquarters for the past 3 years.

At first, while he was still not fully lucid, he just did what he was told there. As time passed, the memories, everything started slowly come back. All that he sealed to survive the torture and to not go completely mad, had returned to him. Not all at once, but slowly. And at the end, he understood, that the only thing that had not changed was his name.

''Issei Hyoudou''. And even then, he wasn't called Issei there. He was just ''Ddraig.'' The name he choose. The name he held proudly.

Even his appearance had changed. His body had changed to what people would call ''athletic''. It was covered in scars. His hair, that had been brown, now was blond. Maybe, a better description was white. It was short and spiky. He was tanned. It had come from his first battlefield.

Back before, when he couldn't even use his power, only hear the voice of the Red dragon. He was left there, behind enemy lines, with a rifle and a knife. No food, no water, no backup, with only sand around him.

He killed and moved forward. Killing came easily for him. The soldiers there stood no chance. For a bit he considered the thought of ''talent'', but he just laughed at himself. Margit, his first teacher, had taught him everything he knew. The weapons themselves, how to fire them, how to repair them and how to actually use them to kill.

When he came back, soaked in blood and sand, smelling like iron and gunpowder, he was congratulated. Called an ''One Man Army''.

[Enough reminiscing, partner.]

''Yeah.''

[Remember, you were a lazy teenager with a sex drive of hundred men. Become him once again.]

He knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened. It was his mother. Her eyes widened, in shock. Her mouth wide, tears started running down her face.

His mask cracked and a tear went down his cheek. Hearing the commotion, his father came to the door.

''..No way..they told us you were dead..Issei?''- He was bewildered.

Both parents hugged the once lost son.

''Welcome back, son.'' – His father spoke

''..I'm home.''

After talking for a while his parents had let him to his room. It was easy for him to manipulate them to not ask too many questions, actually. All he had to say was ''I'm sorry, but what I went trough was traumatic, so I don't think I'm ready talk about it yet.'' With a sad look in his eyes.

His room had not changed at all. The bed was still there, the small tv, the shelves and the ''waifu'' clock that played different girl archetype voices.

The wardrobe was empty. He knew that he had to go buy some clothes. When he went downstairs.

He was now the ''Issei Hyoudou'' from 3 years ago.

''Mom, can you give me money for clothing?'' – He said, while smiling.

His mom smiled back at him. She went to get her wallet. When she came back, she gave him money.

''There you go.''

Issei counted it. –''This is a lot money, are you sure?''

She smiled.-''Of course I'm sure. My son comes back from god knows where and has no clothes. Do you think I'm gonna let you walk around as if you were homeless?''

''You wouldn't. Thank you!'' – He said, as he walked out of the house.

''Honey''- Issei's father spoke. –''You know, at first I was really worried. His appearance has changed, so I thought he would be too. But it doesn't seem that way.''

Issei's mother smiled. – ''Yes, although It would be better if his perverted tendencies had disappeared. ''

Issei had bought a lot fitting clothes with simple colors – gray, black, dark blue. Nothing flashy, nothing with eye-catching designs. If you had to blend in there was nothing better to wear than that. Another thing that was taught to him by Margit. He had bought two big sports bags to hold the items. Both of them were only half filled.

He had a reason for that. He was being followed. He could get rid of her, but that would rise suspicion – and that couldn't happen. He waited for a crowd and blended in. As he went trough it, he stopped by the ladder and climbed to the rooftop of the building.

* * *

The one following was Koneko. The one who wanted to follow Issei was her. She didn't trust him one bit. He was bad news. Even though she didn't use her Nekomata power she could _smell _the evil in him.

At first everything seemed fine. He bought clothes, he smiled and said ''Thank you'' to the cashiers. It was then when her suspicion rose when he bought those two bags. And then it was that she lost him. He blended in the crowd like a ghost.

She noticed him on the top of ladders to the building next to the shops. She didn't run, but she was in a hurry. When she climbed the ladders, she masked her presence.

She peaked over the edge and saw Issei holding the two bags as previously. Near him stood a girl, in a cute, frilly dress. Her hair was long and black. She held a similar bag as Issei.

She concentrated and listened to their conversation.

''[..]well, it was nice talking to someone as cute as you! Lets meet here again.''

The girl blushed and waved to him.

Issei started to come back. Koneko jumped down and hid. She followed him back home. Nothing had happened.

She teleported back to the Old School building. Rias, her master was sitting at the table, reading. She looked up at Koneko.

''Well?''- She implored.

''..Nothing. He bought clothes and talked to a girl in a frilly dress.'' – She looked at her feet. – ''Completely normal. As you said.''

Rias exhaled and smiled. – ''See, I told you, if my brother told it's safe, then it is safe.''

''..Yes, Buchou.''

* * *

Issei sat in his room, smirking. The follower had probably reported back to Rias by now and told how ''nothing had happened''.

The girl was Fleimel in disguise. She really didn't want to wear a frilly dress, but he made her do it. She did indeed look cute in it. It was pleasurable too look at her in it.

Issei opened one of the bags. It held firearms – an M416 assault rife, a MK23 pistol, a knife, tonfas and ammo. Special, exorcist ammo got off black market, his battle clothes and cash. A lot of cash.

He picked up the tonfas and started spinning them. He was still on top of the game.

The whole shopping part was a decoy to change bags. Of course, if Rias didn't have anyone following him, it would have been a lot easier, but he was ready for anything.

That was a lesson that had been taught to him by Margit very early in the training.

To be ready for anything. To expect the unexpected. To never loose your composure. He put the tonfas on his desk.

He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, reminiscing.

''_No matter what, you never loose your composure. If your squad gets wiped out, if you weapon breaks, if everything you believe is crashed and burned into ground, you never do it. It shows weakness. If your enemy sees your weakness, he will strike.'' – She had grinned. The grin seemed strangely arousing for Issei.-''But what if the weakness is faked? Your enemy will think you are weaker, he will look down on you. You have a chance to do strike.''_

''_Then what, do I fake it every time or I don't loose it? You are making no sense whatsoever.'' – He had been angry at her._

''_It is your choice. Perhaps, for others using a tactic like that may seem unfair or simply cheap. But,-''_

''_On a battlefield, there is no cheap tactics. You do what you need to win. Nothing more, nothing less.''- He finished the sentence._

_Margit smiled – 'Exactly.''_

* * *

Issei had went for a morning jog around the neighborhood. It had mostly not changed. It was early morning, 6 am.

He enjoyed jogging. It allowed him to not think. He just concentrated on breathing and looked at the scenery.

As he came back into house about an hour later, his father, who was eating, looked at him with wide eyes.

''..You were.. actually morning jogging?'' – he was seriously surprised.

''..Yeah.''- He chuckled- ''Do think I got this body by sleeping around?'''

He lifted his eyebrows looking at him.

''Now that you mention it, you do look wider. Although with that hoody, I can't really see anything.''- He put down the dish he was holding. –''Why did you train, anyways?''

Issei looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

''I had to catch up to a lot people, so I trained. The stronger you were, the easier it was.''

His father looked at him with quite sad eyes.

''..I have no idea what you went trough, but judging by the scar on your eyebrow, it wasn't anything fun. But you have to know, you are back home now. You can relax and when you feel ready – you are free to tell us everything.''

Issei smiled sadly. –''You have no idea how much that means to me.''

His father got up and ruffled his hair.

''What the hell happened to your hair anyway? It feels like you became a delinquent!'' –he chuckled.

'''Oh, that. We made a bet, and I lost, so I had to color it.''

''..I see. I'll make you breakfast.'' – He went to the refrigerator.

As he made Issei breakfast they talked about what to happened to his family, and as Issei ate, he asked what happened around his neighborhood.

* * *

He stood in the shower, letting water run down his hair.

Why was it white? Simple_. It grew white. _After Maria's torture the hair had become a dirty mix of white and brown, so he decided to cut it, so it can regrow back to normal. But that failed. It regrew pure white.

He touched his chest. It was covered in scars. Just under the right collar bone there was a tattoe of a rough zero. It wasn't created with ink. It was carved into him. The cuts, the bullet wounds, the scrapes and burns were scattered all over his body- but mostly could be covered with clothes.

''..Judging by the scar on my eyebrow, huh.'' –He let out a small chuckle.

[You shouldn't allow your parents to see the scars, partner.]

''I know that Ddraig. They won't know. If I can help it - they won't know anything.''

* * *

Issei opened the door of the old school building. He walked in the main room where the Gremory Base was.

''Ara, Issei. Welcome back.''- Rias smiled.

''..Hello.'' – the small girl with white hair said in monotone tone. He could see it in her eyes – she had gone trough something bad.

He went over to her. He scratched his head.

''Umm, I didn't get your name.'' –he said while chuckling.

''..Koneko.''

''You don't seem too fond of me.''

She nodded.

''Ouch. Any way I could turn that around?''

''..snacks.''

''You want snacks?'''

''..I do.''

Issei chuckled. – ''I'll see what I can do.''

Rias on looked their interaction with a smile. She didn't know what to expect from a terrorist, a leader of a squad to be precise. He was smiling now. Completely different then when they fought. That probably meant that he really was forced to attack.

A beautiful girl with black hair and a voluptuous body walked in.

''Ara ara, welcome back Issei.'' – She spoke.

She understood when I looked at her, not responding.

''Ah, right, I am Akeno Himejima, the queen of Rias Gremory.''

''I see. Nice to meet you.'' – Issei answered politely.

They exchanged small talk.

''Ah right, Issei, your uniform is right here.'' – Rias walked over to him with a uniform in her hands. Issei took it in his hands.

''I'll use different a different room to change.''

''If you wish. Your classes start soon. I enrolled you as a second year. The classroom is 2-1.''

''...I see. Thank you.'' – He smiled at her.

Of course he knew the names of the peerage, but he faked not knowing them. It helped for the enemy to see them as unorganized and uninformed.

When was the last time he actually sat in a classroom? The learning that he went trough the last 3 years was dangerous to say the least. Broken bones and scars were usually what he got after lessons. Now he was standing in front of the class, as the teacher talked.

''Class, this is Issei Hyoudo. He will be our classmate from now on, so treat him nice.''

Issei on looked and listened to the class. They whispered.

''_I heard he died.''_

''_Yeah, I heard he went missing for 3 years.''_

''_But look at the way he is at the scar and his body build, doesn't he kinda look like a soldier?''_

''Now, now class, calm down. Do you have anything to say to introduce yourself?''

He narrowed his eyes. The class fell silent.

''I am Hyoudo Issei. I am an ex-soldier, currently a mercenary and a hit-men, if you have enough money.''

The class went wild.

He started laughing. – ''Just kidding, haha. I'm just an average high school student that likes to sleep, listen to music and read. Please take care of me.'' – He bowed while smiling. He found himself a seat at the back of the class.

The books were already there. Probably the doing of Rias.

An introduction like that worked. He spend half the day fending off new people and making useless small-talk. Whenever someone who knew about his disappearance appeared, he just dodged the question. Like that, rumors spread.

It was the end of the day and Issei felt someone follow him. The hallways were pretty empty. He waited for a good opportunity to present itself.

And it did, when he turned at the corner of the hallway and it was empty in front of him. He waited for the girl following him to turn at the corner. He caught her by the throat and rammed her against the wall. She didn't even get enough time to react.

She looked at him in horror as she saw Issei's eyes. They were narrow and dark, it seemed like he had walked trough hell and back.

''You obviously aren't a human, so do tell me, who are you?'''

''I-I am Raynare, a f-fallen angel.'' -She was frightened out of her mind.

Issei smiled, amused.

''And why are you following me?''

He loosened the grip on her.

''I was ordered to by-''

Her voice was cut off as he completely released her when he heard someone coming. A boy about Issei's height with blond hair and gray eyes came around the corner

''I am Saji Genshirou from the student council. Sexual relationships are forbidden in school grounds.''

They stood there in silence for a while.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?'' – Issei asked in a cold tone, bewildered

''What else could have you done with a beautiful girl like that at the end of a empty hallway?''

He looked behind him. The girl had ran away.

Fucking hell.

As he was walking away Saji tried to stop him by grabbing him by the shoulder. He was flung in air with a crunching noise. He fell down face first and was knocked out. It didn't matter who he was, he needed to contact Suicide Squad.

He ran along the rooftops to get home faster. He jumped in using the window without making a sound. Stealth was useful on a battlefield so he had done some training. He took a look at the bag and took out of it a small necklace of a wolf tooth. He went out of the window and got up to higher place on a random buildings rooftop.

He hit the tooth against ground two times. The sound resonated and a minute or two later a girl with short black hair and cute facial features appeared. It was Fleimel. She put her right arm on her chest.

''Sir.''

''Find out everything about a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare.''

''Everything, sir?'' – She was surprised, but Issei didn't care.

''Everything.''

''Yes, sir. Anything else?'' – She asked, as usually, loyal to the bone.

''Tell Maria to not move around outside too much until we find out who is this fallen angel bitch and who is she working for.''

''With pleasure, sir.''' – Fleimel spoke as she flashed a seductive smile.

Like that, she disappeared with the wind.

* * *

**2 months after torture.**

Margit was sitting on top of him as he was doing push-ups. Her soft buttocks were motivating Issei to push even harder.

''The next weapon I'm teaching you is the tonfas.'' – She spoke –''The tonfas are a perfect weapon in close range. They are easily mastered for those with less time. They aren't long so you can fight in close quarters, unlike with swords. You can block most weapons and you can use them in various ways. You can easily knock out someone if the mission isn't to kill a target.''

''Is it your preferred weapon?''- Issei asked while he was breathing raggedly.

''It is, yes.''- She answered courtly.

''How did it became your preferred weapon?''

''..Are you flirting with me?''

''..Maybe?''

''..100 more push-ups.''

* * *

**Yo, it's me, Blueprints.**

**Few things I need to specify. I read some things and understood that the whole ''perverted trio'' thing happened when he enrolled at the academy, first year. So I didn't feel the need to bash those brothers in perverseness, when it didn't happen in my DxD universe.  
**

**Issei is usually composed, but as you can see, it can easily be broken by certain things. Example nr.1- touching him when he is angry.**

**It seems like you guys like the whole ''double-agent'' thing. **

**There was a question about him, about Issei. Is he evil? Is he good?**

**Who knows? *whispers innocently.***

**See ya next time, and leave a review if you like it. I appreciate it.**

**Margit fluff incoming.**

**/For everyone, if anyone, reading Ouroboros, a new chapter is incoming. Possibly- tommorow.**


	4. Mask III

Issei was standing in the Gremory peerage headquarters. In front of him stood a girl with a bobcat haircut and glasses. On her right side was another girl with black hair and glasses. To her left – Saji Genshirou. His wrist was wrapped in bandages.

''I am Sona Sitri, a devil. This,''- she moved her hand to her right'' – is my queen, Tsubaki Shinra. And him, '' she moved her hand to the left. – ''My pawn. I believe you know him, isn't that right?''

''I do.'' – he responded, calmly looking at them.

This was a slight setback.

''Issei, why the hell did you do that?''- Rias spoke from her desk, obviously angry with the situation.

''..''- He didn't respond.

''You know, don't think you are some hot shit because you are a devil of Gremory.''- Saji angrily growled at him. –''If that hadn't been a surprise attack, you'd be the one on the ground. Got that?''

The look in his eyes. _The_ _arrogance of people, who knew nothing. _Issei's ear started to hurt.

_He heard a rustling sound in it. _

''..Oh, is that why you ran to your mommy?'' – He responded, coldly.

''What did you say?'' – He shouted at Issei, stepping to the front.- ''I was worth 4 pieces, ya know. I could put your ass down right now!''

''Issei was worth-'' – Rias was silenced by the raise of Issei's hand.

''..What, have nothing to say now?''

''..If you feel so strong, why don't you challenge him to a duel?'' – an emotionless voice came from Koneko, who was sucking on a lollipop, that was given to her by Issei.

''..You know what, yeah. I challenge you to a duel.'' – Saji was on the top of the world.

''..Sona, Issei is strong. I don't think this a good idea.''- Rias spoke.

''Relax, Rias, as a small payback, at least we will see how your new pawn fights. We know nothing about him.''

Of course, no one knew about him. How could she tell Sona about Issei's past?

''It will be a waste of time.''- Issei stated.

''Do it, Issei.''

''..Is that an order?''

Of course, an army approach. How simple. – '''Yes, it is.''

''..Yes, master.''

* * *

They were standing in the gym. It was early morning, so no one came here. Both peerages were onlooking. Kiba was still glaring at him.

Issei stood with his hands in his pockets, while Saji was in a battle stance.

''Arrogant, heh.'' – He chucked, dryly.- ''That is gonna be your downfall.''

Saji jumped at him after saying that. He punched and kicked but nothing landed. The form was bad, the speed was slow and his balance distribution was bad. But well, that was exactly what Issei had expected. He kept spinning around the gym, dodging and ducking everything thrown at him.

With his hands still in pockets, he kicked Saji's legs and he lost his balance, falling on his back.

Saji jumped back up. ''..I guess that approach doesn't work.'' He summoned magic circles behind him. As various magical attacks shot out of them, Issei kicked off and span midair and landed behind him, unscathed.

Saji span around and tried to kick Issei that was closing in fast. His leg got caught and he was thrown into the wall behind him. The wall shattered, while rubble flew everywhere.

Issei exhaled. Not because he was tired, just that they were wasting time.

Suddenly from rubble a black line came and hooked to his left arm.

''Ha,''- Saji with a ripped uniform laughed. –''How is thi-?''- His voice stopped as he noticed Issei's eyes.

[Partner, this line is dangerous. Destroy him.]

Issei yanked his arm in the direction of himself and Saji was flung right at him, head first

Issei got into a battle stance and threw a punch that would end it.

''ISSEI, DON'T!'' – Rias had screamed.

He shifted his balance and the punch went right above Saji's collarbone, tearing the uniform. The wall behind him shattered.

The line released as he fell and rolled a few times.

Sona's peerage was speechless.

He went and helped Saji to get up. He turned to Sona's peerage.

''..I guess we got off at the wrong foot. Let's start again. I am Issei Hyoudo. I am the pawn of Rias Gremory.''

''If you don't mind me asking, how much pieces were you?'' – Sona asked.

''..8 pieces.''

''8? What the hell, what are you?''- Saji exclaimed.

''..Do you have a sacred gear?''- Tsubaki asked.

''I do, It's a twice critical.''- He responded, nonchalantly.

_Lying is easy._

''Then you were holding back when fighting?'' – Sona raised her eyebrows. – ''Impressive.''

''..If he was going serious, your pawn boy would be dead.'' – Koneko responded, as everyone was surprised by the sudden talking of the usually silent girl.

* * *

Later, only Koneko and Issei were sitting in the clubroom. They were eating snacks.

''This is the best, isn't it?'' – Issei was sleeping on the same sofa as her, only difference, his feet were over the edge.

''..It is.''

''So, Koneko, why aren't you in class?'''

''..Why aren't you?''- She answered with a question, unenthusiastic.

''..I didn't feel like it.''

''..same.''

They sit there in silence for a while. The atmosphere wasn't awkward. It simply was. He didn't mind the silence.

''Thank you for standing up for me.''- Issei thanked her, out of the blue like that.

There was silence once again.

''..How did you become so strong?''- She asked, while looking at him with her hazel brown eyes. At that moment, she almost looked like someone he knew. He threw away that idea.

This was a great moment to deepen the relationship, there was no doubt about it. He forced himself to open up to her.

''..I had a great teacher.''

''..So he, made you become this strong?''

Issei chuckled. She raised an eyebrow, confused.

''It was a she, actually. She trained me so strictly that there was nothing left to come home at the days end.'' – He chuckled again.

As he chuckled, Koneko noticed the unusually sad eyes that Issei had. This could only mean one thing.

''..Where..'' – she paused for a while. She was not sure if she wanted to ask him the rest. –''is she now?

''Dead.'' – He responded.

''..I'm sorry.'' – She lowered her head.

''Rise your head, Koneko. '' – he said, as he had gotten up to pat her head. She was surprised, but didn't shake him off. –''There is nothing to be sorry for.''

He smiled gently at her. '''You know, I can see the sad look in you eyes. If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me.''

With that, he stopped petting her head and turned around. ''I have to do something, see ya, Koneko. It was nice talking to you.'' - he waved and exited the room.

A single tear flowed down Koneko's cheek.

* * *

Issei was standing in the bathroom, washing his face.

[You alright, partner?]

The dragon in his head asked, sounding worried.

''Don't worry, Ddraig, Just talking about her was harder that I thought.''

He felt a presence next to him. It was Fleimel.

''Sir.''

He was wearing the wolf tooth, allowing his most trusted underling to teleport straight to him. A very useful item from black market.

''What do you have for me?''

''Raynare, a fallen angel working under Azazel. She and 3 more fallen angels were sent out to keep an eye on you. 2 women and a guy wearing a trench coat with a fedora.''

She made a sound that sounded something like a chuckle.

''..Did you just chuckle?''

One of her cheeks turned red.

''I did not.''

''I see.''

Issei saw the look in her eyes. She knew more.

''But, I dug a little deeper. She is staying in an abandoned church. There is an exiled sister on her way there.''

''What is the deal with her?''

''She has a sacred gear called ''Twilight Healing.'' It's a rare sacred gear that can heal almost any injury if in the hands of someone who can use it properly.''

''..Why do you think she is going to Raynare?''

''To be honest, Raynare is weak. She will steal the gear and use it to get higher on the Fallen Angel rankings.''

''..I was thinking the same. We strike at night. Get the team ready.''

''Will you lead the attack, sir?''

''I will. Wear masks. Oh, and Fleimel – thank you.'' – As Issei said that, Fleimel slightly blushed.

''My pleasure, sir.'' – With a smile, she disappeared.

[That one is a keeper, partner.]

''Yeah, I know. But ya now, my dream is different than before.''

[I know partner, I know. If you keep going like this and don't break down, it will become reality. Keep that in mind.]

* * *

Issei was standing on a rooftop near the abandonment church. He was looking at the horizon. He was wearing black army pants, boots and an black overcoat. His face was half hidden by a scarf.

With the wind, he heard a slight flutter. He turned around. There they were. Suicide squad, clad in black, with masks that covered half their faces, all holding assault rifles. Only Gilgamesh had a sword in his hilt. Fleimel held nothing.

''Split into 3 groups and neutralize everyone outside or near the church. Fleimel find the magic users of her team, Gilgamesh – take out the fedora wearing douche.''

''Yes sir.'' - The team dispersed.

It was an all out slaughter. All of the exorcists were getting shot from left and right, not even given the chance to surrender or run away. They were like shadows. Fast, quiet and deadly.

Issei kicked out the door of the church. The church was dusty, and he felt _something_.

Margit always spoke of this feeling. It wasn't like he knew there was someone, but it felt like someone was keeping a sharp knife on the back of his neck. He silently, without making a sound stepped trough the middle of the church. He felt someone behind him. He stopped in his tracks.

From behind his head he heard an annoying voice.

''Heyy, who the fuck are you to step into our sacred place?'''

Issei narrowed his eyes. He needed time. – ''I'm just lost?''

The guy behind him went into a crazy laugh. –''You, lost? You smell like blood and iron from a mile away. Who are you anyways? Some secret mercenary group member that took on missions in Afghanistan? Iraq?''

Issei felt the barrel against the back of his head. It was time to move.

He quickly span around while looking in the eyes of the one attacking. He had the eyes of a crazy person. Wide and bloodshot. His hair was messy and white. He caught the barrel of then gun and put his foot in between the exorcists legs. The exorcist lost his footing and fell to his knee.

Issei pulled the arm to him. He pulled his leg up and slammed it down on the exorcists shoulder.

CRUNCH

''AAUUUWWWHHH,- The exorcist screamed in pain, as his shoulder and probably a few other bones around it had shattered. His arm fell out of Issei's grasp, as he struggled to get away.

As he crawled away from Issei, he just looked at him and slowly followed. The exorcist stopped at a wall. He turned around and looked at Issei from below.

''..You're hair is white, your eyes are cold, you stink of blood. Were you experimented on as well?'' – He said, while he was barely holding his eyes open from the pain.

''No. I was tortured.'' – He responded, without emotion.

''Well, same thing. Would you mind letting me go? This isn't worth what I got payed for it.''

''Sure.''

Issei kicked him in the stomach and he flew trough the wall, shattering it.

He was still alive.

He was made more durable by the experiments. A normal human would have died from the pain.

He looked out the hole he created. It was almost unhearable, but the Suicide Squad were using silenced assault rifles. His team, in pairs killing every single exorcist before they even could act. The team was perfect. They held no weakness.

He inhaled the air. It smelled of a battlefield.

_A nostalgic smell, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it._

He noticed Gilgamesh, he was holding _someone _by it's foot. He was dragging it across the field.

''Oy, Gilgamesh, come over hear.'' – Issei shouted.

Gilgamesh turned his blonde head to him. He looked and grinned.

With a shout, he threw the body to Issei's feet. He noticed it was the fedora wearing douche. His trench coat held a lot cuts and stabs. Few of his fingers were missing.

Issei raised his eyebrows while looking at it.

''I found out a few things from him, boss.'' – He chuckled –''Miss Raynare was going to kill you. Under orders from the Kokabiel douchebag. He's dumb as a brick, so we will deal with him later.''

''Good thinking, I'd would have just killed him outright on the spot.''

''I try to, boss. What now?'' - He grinned.

''Lets go downstairs.''

As they stepped inside, without making a sound, they noticed the blonde haired girl, crucified. They stood behind a giant beam.

''Oh, would you look at that, Raynare is into BDSM. Can we keep her?'' – Gilgamesh laughed, when he noticed Raynare's outfit.

''You can keep her in a jar when I'm done with her.''

Gilgamesh chuckled. ''We can save the nun if you want.''

''Don't bother. I want that sacred gear.''

They watched as Raynare pulled out the sacred gear, killing the nun.

''Let's go.''

They stopped out from the hiding, Raynare widened her eyes, as she noticed Issei pulling off the scarf that covered half his face.

''You?''- She shouted –''What are you doing here?''

''I came for you, Raynare-chan!'' – he responded, in a cute tone. Maria had rubbed off on him.

''Dohnaseek! Kalawarner! Mittelt!''- She shouted in hopes of getting her underlings to teleport to her.

She noticed that it wasn't working.

''..Ah, right, I killed Dohnaseek!'' – Gilgamesh spoke to her, while grinning.

''I'll kill you!'' –Her cute face had turned rabid in anger.

'TRY IT!''- He shouted back at her, with excitement in his voice and while showing his middle finger to her.

She jumped in the air with her wings and made two light spears in her hands. She threw one to Issei, one to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh caught it in his hand, stopping it a few centimeters before his face.

Issei tilted his head to his right side, as the spear flew right above his ear.

''Let's play, Raynare!'' – Gilgamesh exclaimed as he lifted his sword over his head and threw it at the her. It cut her arm cleanly off. The arm fell to Issei's feet. He smashed it.

She healed it using the stolen sacred gear. Of course, the arm didn't regrow, but she stopped the bleeding.

''Ha, you dumbass, you have no weapon now!'' – She screamed as she lounged at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh chuckled as he jumped right at Raynare. She created a spear and tried to stab it trough Gilgamesh.

A blade went trough her stomach. The blade wasn't there earlier. Gilgamesh had not been holding another sword. He simply _made_ it.

Raynare stagered backwards, and Issei catched her in his arms from behind. It was almost like a hug, only Issei's arms went around her neck in a chockehold.

Raynare was crying. – ''You don't.. have to do this, Issei!'' – She screamed while wailing, trying to find a way to escape her end.

''..I have to do it. No one can know my secret.''

CRUNCH.

A lifeless body fell to the floor. A moment later, two green glowing rings came out of her body. Issei picked them up in his arm and stepped outside of the church. Bodies filled the battlefield, as his men stood around it, overlooking the perimeter. They still had their masks on, and Issei put on his scarf to cover the lower half of his face.

''Alright men, good job, disperse.''

Like that, they went into their separate ways.

* * *

Issei touched his necklace and teleported to the owner of the other one. She stood on rooftop nearby. Issei went right next to her. He outstretched his arm, holding the sacred gear in it.

Fleimel outstretched her palm and caught what Issei released.

''This is, the ''Twilight Healing, sir?''- She asked, surprised.

''It is. I'm giving it to you.''

''But why, sir? You could use it.''

''I want you to use it.'' – She was still looking at Issei with her eyebrows high. – ''Listen, our team is strong. But imagine if the enemy is someone like Sirzechs. Maybe you, I and Gilgamesh can hold our own, but the others? They can't.''

She closed her palm, as the green light disappeared .She brought her arm close to Issei's head. The ring appeared on her finger and she healed Issei's ear. She gave him a sad smile.

''There. Good girl.'' – Issei ruffled her short, black hair as she blushed.

''The other Fallen Angels are dead, right?''

''Yes, sir.''- She answered, when she regained her composure.

''Good. Go have some fun.'' – He said, as he turned around.

He stopped when his arm was pulled. He turned back to see Fleimel, with a bright red face. She held this amazingly seducing facial expression. He inhaled her scent. It was exhilarating.

''M-maybe.. you can.. come with me? – She said while stuttering.

Issei's eyes widened as he only managed to stutter a single word out.

''C-cute.''

''W-What?..I'm not.'' – She turned her head sideways, still blushing.

''..Some other time, Fleimel. Maybe once this is all is over.''

''But once this is over... You know it will never happen.''

He noticed the sadness in her eyes. He pulled in and kissed her, gently. Her eyes were wide, but she closed them and answered his kiss.

They forgat themselves for a while.

She pulled off. He grinned.

''You are a great kisser, Issei.''

''...Issei?''- Issei widened his eyes, the first time Fleimel had called him like that.

She stuck her tongue out.

''I had to.'' – She grinned, even wider.

''..Whatever, call me how you want, Fleimel. And you are not so bad yourself.''

She chuckled and teleported away.

* * *

This is how it will be for now and ever. For _her_ – everything.

_I WILL BECOME DESTROYER OF WORLDS._

* * *

**Yo, it's me, your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer who can't describe romantic scenes for shit!**

**The underline is there for clever people.**

**EDIT:Oh yeah, I remember, I killed off Asia. I never did like her. You guys actually expected this for a nice, heartwarming story? **

**WELL LET ME BURN YOUR WORLD TO ASHES **

**I have nothing to say, actually. **

**I was quite busy, actually.**

**I read a novel or two, got some inspiration. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading, leave a review if you liked it.**

**See ya in a few days. Or sooner if I feel like it.**


	5. Lust

Before we start, let me warn you - LEMONS! /Not that any of you mind, right?

* * *

**4 months after torture.**

For the past few months, Issei had stopped counting, he felt like he belonged on base. The chatting, other soldiers, the movement, the smell of iron, it all felt familiar to him. He actually had made some friends, that sparred with him in down time.

He had been on a few easy missions, - few escort missions, few weapons deals and yesterday - a kidnapping job.

You'd think that for a 14 year old boy, something like a kidnapping job would have been something terrible, something he couldn't do. Something, that his heart, his soul and his mind would make unforgivable.

But it wasn't so. Issei simply did the job and he did it well.

The target was a girl, not a lot older than him. Some ministers daughter.

His heart was stone and his blood was ice. He didn't hesitate. He didn't even care what happened to her. The girl was probably exchanged for a lot of money. But if not, then who knows where she would end up.

He only realized it last night – he was afraid of himself.

No, not himself, more like, Issei was afraid of someone that wasn't him, yet when he looked in the mirror, his own face looked back at him.

He was becoming something else, something different.

He stood there, looking at his own face in the mirror of his room. He hadn't noticed the presence standing near him. He let out a long sigh.

''..How are you feeling, Issei?'' – Margit asked while moving closer to him.

''..Oh, Margit. Good to see you.'' – He lowered his head.

''Please, don't do that when it's downtime.''

''..Sorry, it has become a habit.''

She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. Issei got startled.

''Don't dodge my question.''

Margit was getting angry. Her eyes had narrowed.

Issei's face held a rare expression – sadness.

She violently pushed him against the wall. She put her arm on the wall right next to his neck. She was looking from slightly above in his eyes.

They were dull.

Issei, who was pinned against the wall, was looking to his side. If she had to describe him, then she would say he was like a lost child.

The man, who had excelled at everything, at anything she taught him, had been reduced to this?

But, she had seen that look, that mannerism.

''..Are you afraid?''

''..huh?''

''..I was deployed in Afghanistan for a while. There, a lot of people who probably never did imagine shooting a gun or actually killing someone, were brought into the conflict. People usually got this look in their eyes after their first kills. They were afraid of themselves.'' – She brought her head even closer to Issei's. He could feel her breath on his face. It smelled minty.

She closed her eyes for a while, and she opened them, she asked, again. – ''Are you afraid of yourself?''

''..I am. What do you think? Give or take 5 months ago, I was just a middle schooler, I dreamed of creating a harem, I was just another lazy kid. Here I am now, killing and kidnapping children. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT?''

Her eyebrows curved in a sad expression. She looked at Issei with a painful eyes.

''Of course, you have changed. You were tortured, you were dragged in this world by force, and if you could change it, you'd be gone the second you could. But look at it from the other side. You are a weapon. You aren't the weak-willed Issei anymore. You are Ddraig, the strongest child soldier to ever be.''

''What about my parents? I, which is obviously different from others here, love my parents, and they loved me back. They probably think i'm dead.''

Margit didn't speak, she just looked in his eyes from point blank range.

''Nice, I'm here talking about my parents, when I'm killing other people. I have even killed other children.'' – Issei brought his hand to his face, and clawed it down his face. –''WHAT ABOUT THEIR PARENTS?''

Margit widened her eyes in shock.

Issei was breaking down.

''FUCK THEIR PARENTS! You are alive and you are strong. Your parents haven't actually lost their child.''

His eyes widened at Margit's sudden screaming. It was the first time, after all.

''Margit, do you actually think they would still accept me as their son if they would know how fucked up I am?''

She made a ''Che'' sound, clearly pissed.

Issei clutched his stomach in pain as her elbow was smashed against it.

''You dumbass, do you think parents give up their children easily?''

''..'' – Issei couldn't answer.

She pulled Issei closer to herself and hugged him, tightly. At first Issei was confused, but then he just let it happen.

''They don't. And you aren't broken. You aren't becoming someone you are not, you are just changing. Change is good.''

She hugged him even more tightly, and brought her lips to Issei's ear.

''_Whatever happens, you are still my disciple, Issei, remember that. – She whispered it in his ear. _

They stood there, while Issei was forced to inhale her scent. It was exhilarating, to say the least.

Margit let him go. He scratched behind his ear.

''..Thank you, Margit, I needed that.''

She grinned.

''Just don't think I'll do that often, my hugs have to be earned, ya know.''

Issei smiled back at her.

''Can we train?'' – He asked.

''Do you even need to ask?''

* * *

**Present.**

A week had passed since Suicide squad attacked and wiped out the fallen angels in Issei's hometown.

Well, of course no one knew that it was them. There were rumors, but nothing specific. They couldn't pin the blame on them. Plus, people knew that the second leader was missing.

Everything had been the same as usual, only this time when Issei stepped outside to go for his morning jog, he noticed Koneko, standing against the brick wall near his house.

She was wearing spandex bike shorts and a sweater that was slightly too large for her.

He smiled.

''Yo.''

''..I want to train with you.'' – She said, emotionless.

''Sure. If you can keep up though.''

''..I can''- She said, with a slight smirk, or at least that was what Issei thought.

Like that they jogged. Issei had made a track for himself. It went around the whole city, while using a lot of backwood tracks and alleyways.

They stopped about halfway in a forest, in a spot where the ground was pretty solid. The trees there were sparse.

''..Why did we stop?'' – Koneko questioned him.

''You want to train, right? Then lets spar.''

Koneko raised her eyebrows, but didn't refuse. She narrowed her eyes and jumped at Issei.

She threw a straight right. It had power and the form was good. He could see that she had training.

Issei dodged it, but didn't throw any back. He continued to dodge and parry the attacks.

Koneko stopped, when she ran out of breath.

''..How is it?'' – She asked, with slightly furrowed eyebrows, understandably, she was demotivated by not hitting anything.

''Good. Great, actually.'' – He answered, with a smirk.

''..huh?''

''Your form and power is good. You can use the rook piece exceptionally well.''

''Then why can't I hit you?'' – She narrowed her eyes.

''Combos and experience. I was beaten into the ground before I could even react. Day after day, I was beaten, and then I started to notice the pattern. There always was one. That was the real reason of the sparring. After that, I learned patterns and various martial arts.''

''And that is it? You say it's just experience?''

''Yes. You know, Margit used to say ''If you master one martial art, you mastered them all.''

''..Margit?''

Issei widened his eyes, but then chuckled dryly. – ''My teacher. You know, I seem to drop my guard around you. Why is that?''

''..'' – She didn't answer. She couldn't answer.

Issei stepped closer to her and sniffed her neck. The scent felt familiar to him. That cat like scent.

_Why?_

Koneko was still looking at him with wide eyes.

''Koneko, tell me, do you have any siblings?''

She bit her lip and looked downwards. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

''..I see.'' – He ruffled her hair.

''..I do have one.'' – She spoke, much to Issei's surprise.

Issei stood there, silent.

''An older sister. Her name is Kuroka.''

_SHIRONE. It all made sense now._

Issei brought his hand to his face and suppressed his smile

''Do you want to talk about it?'' – He asked.

''..I want to. But not all at once.''

Issei smiled gently.

''I see. Want to go again?''

She nodded.

Like that, Issei trained Koneko. Much to his surprise, even if Koneko was a natural born senjutsu user, she didn't use it, and she had a lot of talent for martial arts. She was a lot faster than Issei in learning them.

They didn't go to classes at first, but then they changed it to after school training.

Issei trained her, and she helped Issei with the devil jobs. He didn't really feel like doing the jobs, but it was forced on to him.

* * *

**A month later.**

It was the evening and Issei was sitting on the floor, meditating. He felt something in front of him. He opened his eyes. Staring right at him, was a girl dressed in black. She had black hair and black cat ears. She was wearing a kimono and the obi on it was yellow.

She was on all fours, coming closer to him, just like a cat. Her voluptuous body held alluring curves.

Their eyes met. The girl froze. Her expression held a seductive smile. She licked her lips and purred.

''..Kuroka.''

''Issei, nyan.''

''Long time no see. Or maybe, it just felt like that.''

''It hasn't been too long, Issei-nya. _But i've missed you, Issei-nya.''_

She brought her body closer to Issei's, while Issei looked at her. She was giving off scent like crazy. Issei inhaled deeply.

A smile rose to his face. – ''Are you in heat, Kuroka?''

''._.Who knows...nya?'' – She opened her mouth ever so slightly._

She got on top of Issei and brought her soft-feeling thigh between his legs, slowly rubbing them, stopping a millimeter before his crotch.

Issei touched her right cheek with his arm and then placed his thumb on her lips. He _forced _ her to open her mouth. She sucked on his thumb.

Meanwhile, he used his other hand and put it on her back. He ran it along her back slowly.

''_N-nyyaaa~''_ – Kuroka moaned, as her back arched from pleasure.

Her breathing had grew ragged and her face – blushed and red.

Issei took the thumb out of her mouth. A thread of saliva ran along it as he put it in his mouth.

She saw it and narrowed her eyes with a wide grin on her face.

It was lust, she was lusting after Issei.

Kuroka pushed him down on the ground and straddled him.

''_Naughtyyyy...aaahh.. Issei, nyaaaa~''_ – She said, while bringing her face closer to his. Issei pushed his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues locked. Her massive breasts pressed against his chest as they kissed. The kimono was extremely low cut, it felt like magic to him that her breasts don't slip out all the time.

This time, Kuroka had taken the charge as she bit his lower lip. Issei put both of his hands on her lower back and pushed her even closer to himself, feeling her body contact full on. He moved them lower until he touched her ample butt.

He grabbed it and Kuroka let out a small moan as she separated her lips from his. She was even more red and covered in sweat.

''Your kimono is blocking me from doing some more pleasurable things to you, you know.'' – He said, as he pushed his back up and ran his hand down her inner thigh.

''Th—_nyyyaaaa~_ – then open it'' – She moaned mid-sentence when Issei just barely touched her crotch. Even though it was trough the kimono, he still felt that it was sticky.

''..As you command. '' – His arm, even though he was playing cool, was slightly shaking from excitement.

He pulled on the obi and the kimono opened, with her breasts spilling out. He took his time looking at them. They were perfect. He caressed one of them and bit the other. He sucked on it and nibbled the nipple.

''Ahhh.._.. Issei-nyaaaaaa!_'' – She exhaled as she called _his_ name in pleasure.

Kuroka wrapped her arms around Issei's neck and ruffled his hair while nibbling his ear. She pulled of his shirt and it uncovered his scars. But she was the only who never questioned them. And besides, she couldn't now even if she wanted to, she was lost in pleasure.

It made Issei go wild.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back again and flipped around on the floor. It made a lot of noise, but he didn't care. He got them both up , while still holding to her breast.

Then he released her breast and looked her straight in the eyes. As their eyes met, they both understood the expression those eyes held.

_They burned with desire._

Even Issei's breath had grown ragged. Kuroka pushed him against the wall and pinned him there, while Issei just held a silly grin.

They kissed again, only this time Issei initiated it. Kuroka pushed her tongue inside his mouth. The tongues intervened and locked.

One of his arms went down her back and caressed her butt and the other touched her navel. He gently pushed it up in the middle. She squirmed, and chuckled a bit. He guessed that it tickled for her.

Issei's eyes widened when he felt her one her tails wrap around his arm and the other swirled around in air. It was an amazingly soft feeling.

''Why..do..this..happen..when it's..you?'' – He said, just barely able to talk from all the kissing.

''Because.. deep...aaahhh...down...you still... are a pervert-nyaaaa!'' – She spoke, in a ragged voice, still moaning.

''It's..all..your..nnnhhgg...fault, if not...for your...there isn't a man...alive...that wouldn't go crazy...for you body!''

His sentences barely made sense, he was being overtaken by pleasure.

She grinned. – ''But..nyaaa..Issei...you are the only one...who can do..this to...me...nyaa~'' –Her moans had grown louder.

He span her around and pinned her against the wall. He forced her hands above her head and just looked at her.

She was panting and moaning ever so slightly. A string of saliva had dripped from her mouth and down onto her breasts.

She was naked. Somewhere along the way her kimono had fallen off. Her breasts moved with every breath she took. Issei stared at her hips and navel. He stared at her thighs, and she _let him._

Her crotch was moist. She just looked back at Issei who only had his shirt off. She looked at his tense muscle. Her hazel eyes moved to his crotch that was covered with black pants.

There was a bulge, and she _knew._

''_Ahhhhh... Isssei-nyaaa'' – She moaned. – ''I want... more-nyaa~''_

He used his free arm to play with her crotch. She squirmed and her breathing grew sparse as she reddened. He kissed her on her neck, and worked up to the her lips. She let out her tongue from her mouth. Issei didn't hesitate and started sucking on it.

Her eyebrows twitched and both of her tails started to wiggle as if electricity was going trough them.

''_Nnnnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~''- _She let out a load moan and her legs gave out. Issei's fingers were sticky and the floor was wet.

He held her in his hand, not allowing her to sink to her knees.

''..Oh, did you come Kuroka?'' – He implored her with a wide smile.

She shone her hazel colored eyes to him from below and she touched his chest with her slender fingers.

''_I did-nyaa.'' – She spoke, in a seducing tone._

''_Do you want more?''- He asked still grinning. _

''_I want you, Issei-nyaa.''_

* * *

**5 MONTHS AFTER TORTURE.**

Issei was sitting in a chair in his small room. His shirt was off and he sat with only army pants and boots on. He was bandaging his shoulder. It had been impaled previously in training with Margit.

That women didn't know how to hold back. But well, it was one her charms.

''What a strong looking boy, nyaa~''

He heard a playful voice coming from the entrance to his room. It was a nekomata with two black tails and black ears. She had hazel eyes and a curvy body.

He narrowed his eyes. – ''Who are you?''

''I'm Kuroka-nya! I can heal you~!'' – She answered as she stepped into his room. She touched his chest and he felt a warm feeling. The pain in his shoulder disappeared and some of the recent cuts on his skin became less obvious.

''But I can't heal those scars'' – She rubbed her hand over his torture scars. When he thought about it, _his ear started to hurt._

She turned around and started walking away.

''Wait!'' – Issei's shout stopped her.

''Mmmmm?''

''Thank you. Are you going to be around here for a while?'' – He asked, slightly blushing.

''Nyaaa, I will.''- She smiled.

''Good, I'll buy you milk or something later, alright?''

''I'll hold you to your word, Dragonboy-nyaaa~''

Like that she left.

**PRESENT**

Issei awoke in his bed because he felt something wrong in his room. Kuroka was slouching over his chest, with one of her legs entangled with his. He woke her up.

''Kuroka, hide your presence.''

She yawned – ''I already am, nyaaa.''

''Fine, then don't move.''

''Nyaaaaa''- She turned to her other side and pulled the blanket off him. Only her black hair was noticeable now. He chuckled.

He got up and put on pants. He picked up her kimono and then a silver magic ring appeared on the floor. From it, a women with silver hair and in a maid outfit.

''...'' – She looked around the room, bewildered. She noticed Issei holding onto the black kimono and the girl sleeping in his bed.

''...'' – Issei didn't talk a word.

''A-hem.'' – She coughed. – ''I am Grayfia Lucifuge, I am here on business from the Gremory family. You are to come with me to the Occult research club, your master is in need of you.''

She spoke, elegantly. Any signs of her bewilderment was gone.

''What is the business, if I can ask?''

''I have an announcement. It is about your master and the Heir of the Phenex family.''

''..I see. Wait a minute, I'll put on some clothes.

Whatever this was, it didn't smell good.

* * *

**Let me begin by assuring you, I'm no pervert, but I had to. That seducing catgirl who was always tempting Issei in the original universe.**

**Yo, It's me, Blueprints, nice to see you again. **

**It was my first time writing porn, ya know. It was pretty fun, although I can't really judge how good it is, because it is as they say- you can't really feel the pleasure from your own porn - written or drawn.**

**Anyways, as some people understood it - it was the eyes of Kuroka on Koneko aka Shirone. **

**And for some people who are confused for why Kuroka is in the base of zero army - The leaders are genius and they use whatever they can and how ever they can. They can even work together, because why couldn't they , if it profits both of them?**

**And yes, we enter the Phenex part of the story, probably the second time Issei will use his gear. **

**Leave a review telling me how was the lemon scene and your overall enjoyment. **

**I really enjoy reading the reviews, ya know and I thank you all who do spend the time to write them. **

**I especially want to thank DragonxDelinquent for his support and advice on things.**

**And someone informed me, that I am probably the first one to kill Asia. Don't worry, I'll set even more records like that. : )**


	6. Solitude

Issei was dressed in slim dark colored jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie – his trademark for the devil activities.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the Occult Research clubroom. He could smell the Phenex clan heir.

He was sitting next to Rias and touching her hair and her thigh. He held an arrogant smile.

Quite the player.

Issei stood next to Koneko.

Rias got up from the couch. – ''Enough of this, Raiser. I already told you, I will not marry you.''

Issei smiled when he understood whats going on – family ordered wedding.

''But what, do you mean to shame our families?''- He got up and stood right in front of her. – ''A lot of Pure-blood devils died out in the last war, and we have to do anything we can, right?''

She narrowed her eyes. – ''If it means marrying you, then no. I will marry someone I love, someone that is the one.''

''Hahahahaha, so this how the devils are now? You all smell of virgins, jeez.''- He turned to his side and pointed his finger to Issei. – '''Well, except for that one. His scent is mixed with a women's. A really spicy scent, actually.''

They both grinned.

''What, didn't have enough time to take a shower, kid?'' – Raiser asked.

Issei stepped to the front. –''Sorry, sir Raiser, but I didn't have enough time, the maid over there kinda rushed me.''

He chuckled. – ''Ah, it's fine, it shows women who are the strong males, right? I actually too played with the girls of my harem before this.''

Rias raised her eyebrows – ''Issei, you aren't a virgin?''

''No. But shouldn't you return to the conversation?''

''Hey, Rias, I like this one.''- Raiser laughed.

One of her cheeks turned slightly red. –''Ah, right. Anyways, the final line is – I'm not marrying you, Raiser.''

The maid stepped in between them. – ''Now, before you all start fighting, Satan Sirzechs knew this would happen, so he gave you a real way to solve this. – A rating game, in 10 days.

''I agree, Grayfia.''- Rias proudly said.

''..Sir Phenix, can you please show your peerage?'' – Issei asked, politely.

''Ah, sure.'' – Raiser snapped his finger, as a giant teleport circle appeared on the floor. The floor there lit up in fire and when it ended, a lot of girls appeared from it.

Rias's whole peerage looked at them, in shock. Only Issei grinned.

''What, you didn't understand that this would be a massacre? I have a full set, but the only one who could stand against any of them is your Queen.''

Kiba was holding his hand by his side, from where he could easily spawn a sword. He was giving off a killing intent.

''Ohh, is the little knight boy mad?''- Raiser ridiculed him.

Issei exhaled from the thought of what he had to do next.

He had a really poor relationship with Kiba, and this is the only thing he could do now to improve it.

''...Ah, don't worry Kiba, give me 5 minutes and I would wipe the floor with these girls.''

Kiba threw back a complicated look.

''Hahahahaha, don't you think you are overestimating yourself?'' – Raiser laughed- ''Mel, do it.''

A small girl in a kimono jumped at him. She held a stick. Her speed was pretty good. It went straight for his stomach.

He leaned his body to the side as he stepped in. The stick went just near his body as he hit the girl in the throat with a straight palm.

She started to cough, uncontrollably. Issei took hold of the stick and kicked her in the side. She flew into the wall and collapsed.

Raiser slightly widened his eyes. ''Didn't think there would be someone alive who would actually hide his power in front of someone like me.''

Issei grinned. He started to spin the stick he took from the small girl.

This piece of shit.

Actually thought.

That.

He.

Was.

Scary?

''You actually think you are scary? Some random High Class devil, just because he was born into the Phenex clan, never endured hardships, never trained..._I'll fucking break you, kid_.'' –Issei spoke, in a cold tone. Rias was speechless, Raiser, was furious.

The girls behind Raiser looked at him, in fear. From their point of view, the man in front of them, was crazy. Completely psycho. He, some low leveled demon, actually insulted their master. For them – he was the strongest.

With a chuckle he threw the stick at Raiser. Everyone in the room widened their eyes.

A girl with a mask that covered half her face caught it and broke it.

''You insolent fool!''- He screamed at Issei.

''What?''- He grinned, showing his teeth. – ''I just returned the favor.''

Raiser narrowed his eyes and stepped to the front, while flaring his aura.

Suddenly Issei felt aura that was stronger than anything he had felt before. He turned his head and saw the owner- The silver haired maid.

''I will not stand for this foolishness.'' – She said, with narrow eyes.

''Ahaha, if the strongest Queen tells me to stop, I'll gladly stop.''- Raiser said.

He helped his pawn to get up and went to his peerage.

''Brat, I will make sure you suffer. I will burn everything to ashes.'' – He turned to Rias –''See ya after 10 days Rias, my love.''

Like that, he disappeared along with his peerage.

* * *

Issei returned home after the whole thing. Rias gave him a hard time after that, but well, it was over, now.

''Welcome back, Issei.''- His mother smiled at him. –''Home so early?''

[17 year old boy, clueless, a pervert.]

''Yeah, some of the classes were canceled.''- He smiled back at her.

''I see. Want some food?'' – She gave him rice and some chicken.

''Thanks, mom.''- He said and went upstairs. He opened the door, and he felt a strong scent of a woman. Kuroka was still naked, rolling around in the blanket while purring.

''..What the hell would I say to my mother if she had gone into my room?''

Kuroka looked at him, playfully. She pulled the blanket off her hip, uncovering her beautiful skin. –''You could say, I'm your wife, nyaaa.''- She winked at him.

''Stop teasing me, ya damn cat.''- Even though he said that, he smirked at her. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

Kuroka got into his lap. Her soft butt felt like heaven. She had loosely put on the kimono, so of course, Issei had full view on her breasts.

''I want to eat too, nyaa~''

She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Issei put some rice on it with the chopsticks. Like that they ate, even though her tongue distracted Issei. A lot, actually.

''Ah, your sister, Shirone.''

''What of her?'' – She didn't use the nya, so she was serious.

''I'm training her, you know. She is pretty talented, although she doesn't use senjutsu.''

''I felt her scent on you, yeah, but I didn't expect you to be training her, nyaa.'' – She nibbled on his ear, Issei squirmed.

''..She won't get as strong as she could if she doesn't use it.'' – Issei ran his hand down her thigh.

''I think she is..aahh... afraid. I told you the story, remember?''- She said, as she ran her hand down Issei's back.

''I do. So, she thinks she is going to go wild if she uses senjutsu?''

''Nyaa, I think so.''

''I see.''

Kuroka pulled Issei up from the chair. She pulled the kimono open.

''I think I should give you a reward for looking after my sister-nyaa.''

She touched Issei's face. She kissed him.

''I have... training.. tomorrow early.. morning.'' – He said, while they locked tongues.

They got close to the bed. She pushed Issei in it. He sat down. As they separated, a string of saliva ran down her cheek. She took of her kimono. Issei grinned.

''_If there is training for you tommorow, nyaa, then we can go till early morning, Issei-nyaa.'' – _She got onto him, while pushing him down on the bed.

* * *

It was morning. Issei was sore from the _training_ he had done with Kuroka. He was standing in the shower with Kuroka. He was washing her body. She was purring.

Washing her was really _hard_ for Issei. She always squirmed and tried to seduce Issei. Most of the times it worked back then, and now, it wasn't really too different.

''I really don't have time for this, Kuro-''- He was shut up by Kurokas lips. He, of course answered the kiss.

Like that they spent a lot more time than they should have and then Issei got out, dried off and took his previously prepared bag and got out of there as fast as he possibly could, because the catgirl that had decided to crash at his house was too damn seducing.

He jumped out of the window while wearing the army cargopants, boots and a gray t-shirt, with the bag on strapped over his side.

He heard whispering when he stepped into the school property. There were students everywhere. It was a lot later than he thought.

He guessed he spent a lot more time with Kuroka than he presumed. When he stepped into the club-room, Rias greeted him.

''Ah, Issei, you're here.''

''..You're late.'' – Koneko said.

''Sorry, sorry, I got held up at home.''

''It's alright, Issei. Is that the only thing you are going to bring to the training?'' – Akeno asked him.

He looked at the girls. They had packed a lot of bags. The number had to be in tens.

''..Yes.''

''Alright then, lets go.''

And with the snap of her fingers, they teleported to a giant mansion.

When Issei was told it would be training outside of the city, he thought different. He thought back of the zero army after Margit. He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts out of his head.

Issei looked around.

''So, can I go train?''-He asked.

''..Already? I thought we should eat together.''- Rias answered, sounding slightly disappointed.

''Sorry, I'll pass on that. See ya in a few days.''- Like that, he went outside.

''Akeno, did he just say ''few days''?''- Rias asked her queen.

''He did.''

The peerage stood there, bewildered.

* * *

The mansion was large and amazing, but the thing that fascinated Issei was the location of it. Miles from civilization, in the middle of a grass field that was surrounded with woods.

Issei hiked into the woods, up to the mountains, to recon the area. He could have flied up, but he didn't. Using powers in these kind of situations are pretty stupid.

He liked hiking. It reminded him of the past with Margit. About the week long missions where they had to stay out in the woods, desert or in the snow.

Those were Issei's best memories. Margit always opened up by the hand-made fire. Even though she could use fire magic, she didn't. All of the good memories of hunting, all those cold nights that they had snuggled together to keep warm, and all those sleepless nights where they just talked for hours.

The duo missions were sparse, really, but they did happen. They were ranked as SS and the payout was really great.

Without him noticing, a smile rose to his face as he hiked higher on the mountain. At the top, he noticed a giant tree with many giant branches. He dropped his bag near it.

He caught on one of them and did a muscle-up to get on it.

He flew a few meters in air.

He caught on a branch a lot higher than he expected.

A giant grin rose to his face as he chuckled to himself- ''Man, now this easier than before.''

He reminisced on past, back when it was actually psychically tasking on him to climb a tree.

He quickly climbed to the top, to look around. He closed his eyes and smiled. Only forests and mountains for miles. He noticed a flowing river about a mile or so from there.

He jumped down, picked up his bag and set out in a run for the spot.

The ground felt good as he ran on it. Jumping trough the woods made him feel truly alive.

Once Issei found the right spot, just near a river, he collected wood, branches and used the paracord he took with him to build a makeshift shelter. It was a simple one – a bed, slightly raised up from the ground, made of sticks tied together and covered with leaves.

The shelter it self was a simple overhead lean-to covered with pine needle branches. He made a fire using an old , wore out lighter with the Iron cross on it. He opened the bag he had with him. Only another pair of clothes and other than that – a kettle, a bottle, and books. Yes, books.

He looked at the fire he had made. Even though it was just passing the middle of the day, a fire is important, always. After that is water, after that is shelter and after that is food. He could stay alive and function without food for about 5 days.

How did he know that? He had went trough that. Not all missions were a walk in a park. When you are stuck in -35 below Celsius, in the Siberian mountains, eating was the least of the worries.

He sat down by the burning fire and started reading a book he had taken with him.

He heard bird chirping and the water flowing.

It truly made him feel at peace.

Some would say that chasing after pieces of his teacher to make himself feel at peace was wrong and that he should let go, but he won't.

Never.

For _her_-

_Everything_

* * *

**6 months after torture.**

It was late night. The grasshoppers were singing in full power. Issei was walking with Gilgamesh. – A boy, about 2 or 3 years older than him. Issei met him because they were on a few missions before. He had long, straight gold blond hair and he was arrogant. If you would talk about his facial features then a delinquent would fit the best.

And that was something that Issei was surprised by. He didn't dislike arrogant people anymore. If they could stand up to their words, he didn't mind them being arrogant.

They spent the whole evening sparing with swords and throwing cheesy jokes and insults around.

''Ya know, Issei, we are naturals.''

''What do you mean?''

''About this whole thing. I see your eyes when you kill and I see your willingness to learn.'' – He bumped Issei's shoulder. –''We will be kings in future. See ya.''

He turned around and just threw his arm in the air.

What an easy going swordsman.

Issei knocked on Margit's quarters. He saw her red eyes glint through the window.

She opened the door.

Issei stepped in and noticed her wearing a shirt about 2 sizes too big for her.

Wearing nothing but the shirt that was like a skirt for her. Her red hair was in a ponytail, that was messy and wild at the end.

''...cute...'' – He just stood there, blushing.

''Tell me what you need, or I'll chop your fingers off.''- She growled at him. One of her cheeks turned slightly red.

Issei actually liked her when she was this way.

He flinched. ''Here, this sword. I came to give it back to you.'' – He handed her the sword he borrowed from her armory. – ''Thank you.''

She took it and went to the stand on her wall. – ''Meh, don't mention it. What kind of a teacher would I be, if I didn't help you out?'' – She winked at him. –''But anyways, who did you spar with?''

''Gilgamesh. The arrogant blond guy.''

''I see. He is pretty damn talented with a sword. Plus, he uses that damn nickname.'' – She smirked.

''Gilgamesh? What about it?''

She stopped dead in her tracks.

''You don't know who Gilgamesh is?'' – She asked, as if it was something everyone should know.

''No, I don't.''- He chuckled while he was blushing from embarrassment.

''Holy hell, Issei, read a fucking book.''

She went over to the giant bookshelf she had in her quarters. She looked for a bit, and then turned to him. She threw the book at him.

Issei awkwardly caught it and looked at the cover. ''Epic of Gilgamesh''.

''Now get out, I need some sleep. Debrief tomorrow at 0600.''

''Yes, m'aam.'' – He turned to go out but was stopped by her words.

''Issei.''

''Yes?''

''Don't overwork yourself too much. You are getting stronger every day. Don't worry.''

''Yeah, thank you for worrying about me.''

He stepped outside, with a smile on his face.

Everything was fine in his little corner of the world.

For now.

* * *

Issei woke up in the morning. Judging from the sun, it was about about 5 am.

He got up and stretched. He drank almost all of the water in the bottle he had taken with him. He took of his shirt. He didn't want to sweat in it. Plus, he was miles from civilization. He decided on a run. Not a jog, a run.

The branches snapped and the rocks flied everywhere as he leaped trough the forest. He had decided on training in solitude. Not that he really needed the training to defeat Raiser and his harem.

And to that, there was the two main reasons. First, the peerage was basically his plaything, a harem, some random girls he picked up, who held some basic skills, but beyond that? Nothing.

Not that Issei minded. It actually helped him. Girls without training were always weaker than men. Second reason? – He had a backup card on him. Ddraig. The Welsh Dragon. If shit hit the fan, he could always Balance Break, and if even after that didn't work – he could go out with a bang – Juggernaut Drive.

[Don't even think about Juggernaut Drive.]

''Don't be such an hard-ass, Ddraig.'' – Issei rebutted, as he leaped over a river using the few rocks that were above water.

[I helped you with a lot of things, but your death will not be one of them, partner. We went trough so much, just for you to die at the hands of old hate, of centuries of madness?]

''..You sure are a nice dragon, Ddraig.''

[Hmph.]

He arrived about 3 miles further down the line, even deeper in the woods.

''This will be fine. A bit of help, Ddraig?''

[BOOSTED GEAR]

The voice echoed as the Boosted Gear appeared on his hand.

In the textbooks, The Boosted Gear could double anything.

Issei closed his eyes, and imagined his magic power as an unfiltered water. He placed filters on top of each other. He forced it to flow. It was slow, but it was pure magic. A clear, powerful magic.

''Done, Ddraig, do it.'' – He spoke, while holding concentration.

[BOOST]

He felt the stream get stronger. 10 seconds passed,

[BOOST]

The stream of magic was even stronger, it flowed like water from a sink. 10 seconds passed.

[BOOOST]

The filters cracked as the magic power started to pour as a river trough his veins. His body convulsed as he scream in pain. A red aura with purple sparks covered his body.

He staggered a few steps to the front. His demonic power had become about 16 times more strong that it was normally. He closed his eyes.

Demonic power used imagination.

He imagined a spear.

A strong spear.

A spear so strong, that it could kill a god.

He opened his eyes.

The aura that had covered him was now in his hand, in a shape of a spear. The spear was red. It wasn't fully materialized and it gave off aura like an unstable electric fuse. It was semi-transparent. He started to spin it around.

One would think, that such a giant gauntlet on his hand would hinder him to do such movements, but it didn't. It actually felt easier.

He brought it above his head.

''EXTEND''- He shouted, as the spear extended for a second.

The trees in a radius of a few hundred meters were cut cleanly in half.

Suddenly the spear discharged in his hand. He fell to his knees and started to cough out blood. It was painful, but it ended quickly.

[This is a lot better then previously. The forest calmed you down?]

''..Yeah, something like that, partner.''

* * *

**Yo. It is me, Blueprints. **

**Some taking easy, not much action, but I'm trying to develop Issei as a character. For you, readers, to understand, what he gone trough, and how he changed from the king of perverts to a level headed, cold, backstabbing double agent. **

**Although, I'm a pervert, so I'll keep writing these scenes with Kuroka.**

**If anyone can give me some reviews on Issei's characterization, please do.**

**See ya next time, expect blood.**


	7. The day before

The burning field.

Issei was walking on it, again. How many times had it happen? How many times does he needs to suffer trough this?

He looked around. He was standing in the middle of a field. The field, which once had been a magnificent forest, now was burning crimson.

The life that the forest held was now changed into blood and dead bodies.

He was limping.

He could barely move, at all.

His head was spinning, everything was a blur.

He stopped and looked down. The only piece of cloth that was on him was pants, that were so tattered that they had become shorts. He was covered in blood.

He was holding onto something. He held it up and looked at it.

It was an arm. It looked like something had _chewed _it off.

At the end of the stump, the bone was sticking out in a wrong way.

He released the stump and looked at the sky. The moon was looking down on him.

He stared back at it.

Bile backed up in his throat.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to break down.

He wanted to _die_.

HE WANTED TO SCREAM.

So he did.

He howled at the full moon.

Only one thought span around in his head.

That he was insane.

[..tner.]

[Partner]

[PARTNER!]

Issei was startled awake. He was drenched in sweat. He grabbed the knife hidden in his boot.

He exhaled heavily.

Again that nightmare.

It was nightime. He looked at the sky.

Of course, it was full moon. Why else would the nightmare haunt him?

He put the knife away. The motion of bringing it out was just a relfex.

[Keep it together, partner.]

''Yeah. Thanks for waking me, Ddraig.''

He tried to sleep, but couldn't. The moon didn't allow him to. The moonlight was like a giant lamp. The night wasn't dark, it was blue.

He went over to the simple pull-up bar he had made earlier. Even though he felt dizzy, he started to exercise.

It helped him not think about stuff.

10 pullups. He couldn't do even 10 back when he _joined_ the zero army.

20 pull-ups.

30 pull-ups.

40 pull-ups.

50 pull-ups. – This was about his limit in pullups without stopping when he was a human.

60 pull-ups

70 pull-ups

80 pull-ups

90 pull-ups

100 pull-ups.

He stopped. He jumped down and exhaled.

He got bored from doing it.

He hanged upside down from it and started doing crunches.

''Ddraig, tell me about the past hosts.'' – He spoke, into silence.

[What do you want to know?]

''Anything. How they died, the strongest, how they became strongest.''

[..Most hosts perished under the strain of Juggernaut Drive. Many others died in fights against the White One. ]

He went quit for a while.

[There were two. One was named Belzard. The strongest wielder there ever was. He even killed the White one 2 times.]

''Tell me about him.''

[He was a tall man, he towered at about 6foot4. He had a massive build and a was covered in scars. Well, not nearly as much as you. He was talanted and he trained. He used raw power to dominate.]

''..I see.''

[The other, was a women.]

He went silent for a while.

[What, you didn't even widened your eyes from me saying this.]

''Partner, I was taught by Margit. And you saw it. You saw Margit. Do you really think I would be suprised by strong women?''

[..Point taken. Anyways, her name was Elsha. She was a very powerful magician and a bit perverted. You might meet them, ya know.]

''What the hell do you mean?''

[Close your eyes, partner.]

He did that.

He opened them just to find himself in a white dome. There were tables and chairs everywhere. In said chairs sat people.

[The previous owners.] Two green eyes looked at him from above.

''Ah, right, this is your space in my mind.''

He walked around as he looked at them.

Unmoving, unresponsive shadows.

[They are just memories.] – As Issei walked past a young girl Ddraig spoke. [There, put your hand on her head.]

The silent dome became a whirlpool of screams. Issei almost fell to his knees from the _sadness_ that was seeping trough the walls.

A downpour. A destroyed scenery. A girl in the Balance Break armor of Boosted Gear and on the other side – A man in a white armor.

White One.

It was as if Issei was connected with the girl. She was crying. She was angry. She was screaming.

''_WHY? WHY? DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY PARENTS? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU. THIS WAS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! YOU SON OF A FUCK!'' –_The girl didn't stop wailing.

The man from the White Armor spoke back. – ''_Because you are weak. Too weak. Pathetic. Unworthy. Nothing.'' – He laughed.- ''I wanted to have fun. To have a great fight. SHOW ME TRUE SPIRIT, SHOW ME HOW I DIDN'T KILL YOUR PARENTS FOR NOTHING!''_

_The man laughed and laughed, maniacally._

_She was boiling._

_She was about to blow up. _

_She was about to break._

_A cold voice, emotionless came from the armor._

''_**You want power? I'll show you power.''**_

As the chant began, different voices could be heard from the armor. Screams, laughter, monotones.

''**I, who is about to awaken''**

_[it started][I__T STARTED.]_

''**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God''**

_[They always end up][they always should end up here.]_

''**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

_[Yes, come to us][we shall end your suffering.]_

''**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination''**

_[We__ will end everyone!][__We__ will rampage!]_

The armor that the girl had been wearing changed form. Dragon wings appeared on its back. Fangs, claws and aura sink into his skin.

''_**And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!''**_

_**The voices screamed in pleasure and agony.**_

_**In hapiness and sadness.**_

_**Young and old.**_

_**[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]**_

''_**AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''**_

The beast that had lost the voice of a girl, leaped at the white one. He didn't even get enough time to dodge as he was smashed into the ground.

The dragon proceeded to chew off his leg.

He freed himself, as he cried in agony.

He was afraid, he tried to run away.

[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOOST]

[LONGINUS SMASHER]

The chestplate opened as a giant beam of destruction flied in the direction of the white one. The ground, the sky and white one was caught in it. The mountains behind him disappearedwithout a trace.

_The sky was split in half._

She had changed the scenery.

She just stood there on the ground, in a crater, she had created.

Crying.

As the armor dispersed

And the girl, bathed in blood, fell to the ground

Lifeless.

Issei was overwhelmed by emotion, sadness and anger.

He stood back in the white space, crying.

[...]

''...''

Issei stood there, in the white space and thought about what he saw.

About what he _heard_.

''I, who is about to awe-''- He had started to chant the chant.

Everyone of the past holder shadows turned their head towards him.

They stared at him. With white eyes that held no pupils, but they still _stared_ at him.

He froze in fear. The past owners _scared_ him

Issei was pushed out of the white dome as he fell to the ground from the pullup bar.

[Fool.]

''...Sorry. And thank you for showing that to me.''

Issei struggled to get back up, the time he spent hanging from the bar made his blood rush to his brain.

His stomach growled.

''Ya think there's a bear or a boar here?''

[...Boar maybe.]

So he spent the next 4 hours running around and looking for bear.

But he found a boar.

''..This is disappointing.''

[Why the hell do you want to find a bear?]

''Ah ya see, Gilgamesh told me he killed a bear with his bare hands. I wanted to do it, so he would stop bragging.''

[...Kill the damn boar.]

He chuckled. Ddraig was a lot more friendly than you would expect from one of the strongest beings in the universe.

There was a thing about stealth he had learned from his teacher. He pushed out magical energy from his feet. It didn't require much magical energy – so Issei could use it.

The energy was like water. It poured around his feet as he stepped ahead. It was soundless.

The technique was simple. The magic formed a small, dense area in which you could step on, soundlessly.

He took the knife from his boot and killed the boar by stabbing it into his neck.

It was as quick and as painless as he could do.

Animals didn't deserve cruelty and pain, unlike some people.

And if you kill them for food, you should respect them.

He skinned the boar and cooked the meat.

He spent the day reading another book. He had read books to become smarter, to know many things like history – the real worlds and underworlds, physics, biology, and survival. But now, he was just reading for fun. Detective novels and such. Margit's favorites.

When evening came, he decided to head back to the Gremory house.

He wanted to train Koneko.

* * *

As he stepped back out of the wild, he put on a shirt.

He found them outside. Koneko was fighting Kiba.

And the swordsmen was actually loosing.

Rias and Akeno were onlooking this duel.

Koneko sidestepped and backhanded Kiba in the face, as he was visibly angry. He slid to the side, almost falling over. He _created_ an another sword, as he slashed at her with both.

Rias widened her eyes, as Koneko brought her leg up and pulled out a knife while dodging one of the swords. She blocked the other one as she span around while pulling Kiba in and kicking him in the side.

He let go of the swords and that was the only opening Koneko needed.

She latched on one his hands, she kicked Kiba's feet from below, and he fell, she got his arm in a armbar.

''Victory for Koneko.'' – Rias said.

They both got up.

''How is this possible?'' – Kiba, bewildered, asked.

''..Issei trained me.'' – She said, as she put the knife in her boot.

''I see. So that was the reason for you never being in the club room?'' – Rias smiled at her.

''Yo.'' – Issei said, nonchalantly. – ''The knife in the boot thing was really nice.''

Everyone span around to notice Issei. They were bewildered, but not because of him showing up, because he had to, eventually, but because no one sensed him.

''Ara, Issei, welcome back.'' – Rias said, as she flashed him a smile.

The Gremory girl seemed odd for Issei. She was always kind, she always smiled and she didn't act like her pieces were _her's_.

She referred to them by their names and acted like their friends.

Something had to be up with her.

[Not all devils are the same.]

He touched his hair as he pushed Ddraig's voice out.

''..Where were you?'' – Koneko spoke, when she came to him.

''In the forest, I read some books.''

''You didn't train?'' – Kiba spoke.

''No.''- Issei responded, with a goofy smile.

''Why? While we are here, training as hard as we can, you lazied around?''- He shouted, angry.

''Yes. And I came back, to train Koneko. She is strong, but not strong enough.''

''Then you are saying that I'm weak?''

''No. You are strong enough to fight the Phenex's harem, but not the Phenex himself. We could spar so you could become stronger. I'm by no means a sword guy, but I can use them.''

He smiled at Kiba.

''..No need. I'll train by myself.''

''No, Yuuto, you should train with Issei. He is a mercenary, after all.''

He flashed an angry grin as he looked at Issei.

''..Yes, buchou.''

* * *

**The day before the Rating game.**

It was early morning as Rias looked at the two boys sparring. One held a serious expression, the other was simply smiling.

Kiba, was the serious one. Her graceful knight, some days earlier got angry and even used his sacred gear against her rook, and still lost.

Turned out, she was trained by Issei for a month, and she became this strong.

''..How strong really is Issei?'' – Akeno asked.

''I have no idea, actually. We know nothing at all about him. He was trained for 3 years, right? So Imagine how he had to train to beat devils as a human.''

''Fu fu fu, do you think he could beat Raiser?'' – Akeno asked, as she licked her finger.

''I'll have to talk to him.''

The knife Issei had taken from his boot shattered as Kiba used two blades to attack. He swung them down from above. Issei kicked of the ground as he span around midair and inhaled deeply.

What he exhaled wasn't air. It was fire. Kiba retreated and dashed away.

As Issei expected. He slid out of the fumes and knocked Kiba off his feet and pinned him to the ground.

He helped him get up.

''Ara, Issei, didn't know anyone could use fire like that. How did you do that?''

He had screwed up. He gulped.

''Ahahaha, I have no idea actually. I guess I have an affinity with fire or something.''

A swing from a sword came down to his neck.

He dodged by sidestepping and punched the knight in the gut.

''..You're lying.'' – He was right.

They were having a stare down as Koneko interrupted.

''..Issei, I want you to train me now.'' – Koneko spoke, apathetically.

''Sure, Koneko-chan.'''

''...'' – She frowned.

They were on the ground, training in Brazilian Jui-Jutsu. The art had a lot of skin contact and you could always smell the scent of the one you are sparring with.

Of course, if it was a guy, you might not like it, but Issei liked it with Margit.

Koneko wrapped her legs around Issei's stomach from behind and made Issei roll backwards, as she tried to get headlock.

Issei pushed off and rolled backwards, right on Koneko, as she released, he kicked around and tried to get a wristlock, as Koneko kicked him in the stomach and wrapped her thighs around his neck, successfully suffocating him.

He tapped out.

''I wouldn't mind dying like this. You are good at this. Now we only need to spar and you will improve steadily.'' He turned around and spoke to Kiba that was drinking water. – ''The same is with you. You need to improve your speed and spar more often. Train. I know devils train rarely, but you should train every day.''

''...''- Kiba didn't respond.

He still held anger for him, but nothing like before.

Issei walked in the Gremory Vacation house, he was called by Rias. They stood in an empty room.

''Issei, what level of competence can you promise me tomorrow?'' – She asked, as she crossed her arms under her large chest.

''..I could rip the whole peerage including Raiser to shreds. I could use weapons, dirty tricks. I could use my fists and win. I could use an exorcists sword and behead them. I could drown them in holy water. I could set the whole playing field on fire. I could kidnap his mother and blackmail him into loosing the game.'' – He spoke, in a cold tone, as he watched Rias's smile turn into a frown. –''But don't worry, I won't do anything like that. I will pretend to be an above average pawn who can use tonfas well. I will not get into your way of glory for defeating Raiser himself.''

''As much I don't want to admit, I don't think I can defeat him. His regeneration skill is powerfull. Plus, I currently don't have a bishop. I don't have a support.''

In Issei's mind, the blond nun flashed in front of his eyes.

If he had saved her, she could have been a useful bishop.

But he didn't regret it.

''..Get to the point, please.''

She widened her eyes.

''We will do as you say. But, on my word, be ready to destroy him.''

''I am always ready.'' – He smirked. – ''Is this all?''

''It is. But before you go, please tell me, do you dislike me? Did I do anything wrong?''

''..What do you mean?'' – Issei asked, pretending to not understand.

''Don't pretend. You are never in the club room. You never speak to me or Akeno for that matter and you always pass on opportunities to bond as a team. But you do talk with Koneko. It's almost like you're a caring brother for her.''

''..Ah, you caught on. It's nothing personal, I just dislike spoiled people.'' – As she tried to rebute him, he knew he had to shut her up. ''About Koneko – I'm friends with her sister.''

''...What?'' – She exclaimed. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her servants mouth.

''Yes, I am friends with Kuroka. The SS-level stray devil and a terrorist. That Kuroka.''

'''...How do you know about it?''

''..Kuroka is a loving sister. I talked with her a lot and she told me about it. She treasures Koneko a lot. She had reasons for becoming a stray.''

''..Do you know where she is now?''

'_In my bedroom.'_

''No, I don't. I don't know anything about anything since I quit being a terrorist.'' – He exhaled and looked into her eyes. –''Can I go now, _master_?

''...Yes.''- She exhaled, sounding disappointed.

When he was about to leave the room, he spoke to her. – ''And please, don't tell anything about this to Koneko. I'll be the one to do it, in do time.''

**About 6 months after the torture.**

He sat in the barracks cafeteria. For an army, the food was extraordinary tasty. He was eating soup as the catgirl across from him sat and ate fish. She was purring as her face clearly showed happiness.

He smiled. There weren't many people to smile like that in here.

It was a good change of atmosphere.

''So, Dragonboy-nya, what is your story?''

''..I'm Issei. What is your name?''

''Kuroka-nya.''

''..I was forced to join the Suicide squad because I hold the Boosted Gear.''

''So that's where the scars came from-nyaa.''

He gave her a sad smile. – ''Yeah, what about you? Tell me about yourself.''

''I like sleeping and eating. I like milk and fish. I'm doing these jobs because I need money-nyaa.'' – She purred, as she drank the milk glass on her table. –''Oh, and I like sleeping around, Issei-nyaa~'' – She flashed him a seductive smile as she narrowed her eyes.

Issei flushed and stuttered. –'''W-What?''

''Nyahaha, I love teasing cute boys. I mean I like to sleep, pervert-nyaa.''

Issei started to laugh, loudly. He had not done that for a long time. He knew, that with such energetic catgirl, his life would become even more erratic.

* * *

**Yo, readers, it is I , Blueprints.**

**This was supposed to go up yesterday, but there were trouble with the file manager and what not.**

**Fight with Raiser is next chapter, I didn't want to rush things too much. **

**And yes, Koneko is stronger. She is really downplayed in the novel for being in the original four, so I decided to give her a spotlight. **

**Don't expect the game to go as the one in the original DxD went. **

**Remember, no Asia.**

**See ya next time, and If you like it, please leave a review, I always read them and enjoy them. **


	8. Old War Demons

It was almost midnight as Issei sat in the Club-room, simply eating candy. Koneko, who was right next to him, was chewings on a chocolate bar – a treat from Issei.

Rias and Akeno were drinking tea, while Kiba was standing against the wall, with a sword in his scabbard.

Koneko had MMA gloves on, while Issei was full on dressed as a soldier. Boots, gray pants and a uniform shirt, with a body armor on top. Tied on his arm was a scarf. At first, the peerage had thought it was an overkill, but after telling them that this was what he used usually before, they didn't say a word more.

The all around atmosphere was calm, a lot calmer than Issei expected it to be.

Because, who wouldn't get stressed about a fight against a regenerating freak, and if you loose- you have to marry him.

A teleport circle appeared on the floor and a silver haired maid materialized in it.

''Good evening, everyone. Are you ready?''

''Yes, we are, Grayfia.'' – Rias nodded.

''Good. You will be teleported to the game field soon. I hope you spent your training time wisely.'' – She looked at Issei just long enough that he understood her. –''And protect your master. I wish you luck.'' – She bowed and teleported away.

The minutes past slowly, at least for Rias. She was afraid. The all mighty Gremory was just a front, she was scared. She spent the time that was left watching her Pawn and her Rook make small-talk.

Who would have known, that the stoic Koneko would open so to Issei. Not even mention his background. The little girl seemed actually happy talking with Issei. She occasionally smiled and her voice gained emotion in those small, rare, rebutes she made to Issei for jokes or jabs at her.

White light shone as they were teleported to the battlefield. It looked exactly the same.

''**Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.''**

Grayfia was using the school broadcast system to speak.

''**In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.** **The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.''**

She stopped speaking for a small while.

''**Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.''**

Like that, it was game on. Rias gave everyone an earpiece so they could communicate.

They looked over the maps and then Rias exhaled.

''So, we will do as planned. Kiba you go and wipe out the enemies that will be in the south side of the area, where you will lead them into a trap. After that, we will reunite and head for Raiser. Issei and Koneko, you will clear out the gym and after that, it will be destroyed by Akeno. Then the other buildings will follow the same pattern. Are you ready?'' – She asked in a soft tone.

''We are.'' – Akeno answered, with a smile. Koneko and Issei slightly nodded and Kiba put his hand on his heart and bowed slightly.

Rias smiled – Go get them.

Issei and Koneko were silently trenching trough the bushes towards the gym. Koneko was slowly following Issei, still wondering how he could be so silent while moving like that. As they were about to step out of the brushes, she was stopped by a handsign from Issei.

''_..Look, we are the kids in this game. Raiser probably knows we are going there, so we need to cut the electricity.''-_As he whispered, he pointed at the fuse box near the wall_. – ''I'll do it, this time.''_

They went near the box, and Issei cut some wires.

''_Listen, if you don't have to destroy it, don't. Just disable, if possible. Let's move.'' _

Koneko nodded and they did. As they entered the gym, the girls were talking. Not noticing them.

Turning off the lights were a good idea. The gym wasn't completely pitch-black, but it was however, dusky.

_''You can tell that Rook is the strongest, right?''_\- Issei whispered, while they both looked at the girl in a blue chinese dress. _''Some might think you should attack the weaker and then the stronger, but no.'_' –He narrowed his eyes –_''Attack the strongest, kill her and then wipe out the rest.''_

Koneko widened her eyes. –'_'Kill? We only need to knock them out.''_

_''..Haha, a force of habit.''_\- Issei chuckled, as he scratched his head.-_''I'll be the distraction.''_

He walked out without hesitation, jumping down from the platform as the 4 girls looked at him.

''Good evening, girls. How are you?''- He spoke, in a soft tone.

''..Aren't you a bit too arrogant?''- The rook spoke,with ridicule filled expression.

''Listen, children, and listen very carefully.''- He spoke, as the girls seemed bewildered from the ''children''-''Arrogance, is simple. Arrogance can be used if you are strong enough.''-Issei tilted his head to his right, and made a triangle with his fingers, as he looked trough it. The girls only saw one of his eyes.-'' And you see, **I CAN THROW IT AROUND AS I PLEASE.''**

The girls shivered, simply from the cold words coming out his mouth, as they looked at his one, cold, narrow eye. Issei was smirking, showing off his teeth.

''..W-What is th-'' – The rooks voice was cut off as a arm went trough her side. Koneko's arm destroyed her liver, lung and shattered few of the girls ribs. A splattering sound was made as she pulled out the blood covered arm.

The other rook ,fell to the floor, holding on to her side, trying to hold the organs that were spilling out, back in place.

**[Riser-sama's rook has been resigned.]**

''XUEALLENA!''- The other 3 girls screamed, but the screams were cut short, as one was smashed into the ground by Issei. She was knocked out instantly.

The second was grabbed by Koneko and flung into the wall. Before she could react, she got a fist in her stomach. She coughed out blood, and vomit as fell to the ground while clutching her sides.

The last girl, on looked the domination with fear. She was shaking to her very core.

Issei raised his head and looked at her. He smiled, softly. – ''Ah, it's you. Hello again, Mel.''- He narrowed his eyes –''**SHALL WE PLAY?''** The girl dropped her stick and began to run. In her mind, she rather disappoint Riser-sama then get killed by the _demon_ behind her.

''Koneko, if you will.'' – Issei spoke, softly. The girl, looked back to front, not noticing the fist coming her way fast enough. As it connected, the girls jaw and nose was shattered. She fell to the floor, holding on her face, that was poring blood from everywhere.

''Good job, Koneko-chan.''- Issei smiled at her. Koneko frowned at him.

''..The way you switch your personalities is very creepy, Issei.''- She spoke, while frowning.

''Sorry, I'm damaged, ya know.''- He said as he ruffled her hair.

''..Baka.'' – She frowned, as she looked back at him from below, with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

* * *

''Wasn't that a bit too much, Sona? Just who is he?'' – Tsubaki, the Queen of Sona Sitri, spoke from the room they observed the fight.

''I'm not sure about who he is, but it wasn't too much, Tsubaki. The rating game is meant to be a simulator for war, not a game. So I say he did extremely well.''- Sona answered, reserved as always. –''But his eyes, they disturb me.''

* * *

They stepped outside of the gym, this time not bothering with hiding or stealth.

''Akeno, do it.'' – Issei spoke in the earpiece. The sky split in half with yellow light, as the Gremory Queen, dressed as a miko, with a wave of her hand, the gym came down as a house of cards.

[3 Raiser-sama's pawns have been resigned.]

''Ara ara, Take.''- She flashed a sadistic smile.

Issei showed her a thumbs up. –''Koneko, let's move on to the next target. Stay behind me.''

She nodded and they began to move again. The air suddenly became thick. It was hard to breath for Koneko. It meant danger. She grabbed Issei by his hand to stop him, as a giant explosion occurred right in front of them.

Koneko closed her eyes from the sheer power of the blast. She opened them a second later, to see Issei covering her with his body.

''Issei!''- She grabbed him by the shoulder, because both of his arms were in a cross in front of him, as a shield from the blast.

He turned around and grinned at her, showing his teeth. His face was dirty and scraped, but nothing serious. Koneko exhaled as smiled, glad that Issei hadn't been hurt. She looked to the front of them, there was a giant crater just where they were about to go.

Then she noticed the piece of metal sticking into the front of his body armor. It had dug into it, about centimeter deep.

''Oh, didn't notice that.'' – He chuckled, as he pulled out the piece of metal. With a clang, it fell to the ground. –''See,now will you stop laughing about my armor?''

She swallowed the lump in her throat, as the initial shock washed off. –''..I want some as well, I think.''

Issei ruffled her hair. The armor he wore, had served him countless battles. Armor was something many people overlooked. The simple piece of armor could be the reason for life or death. Honestly, people who didn't wear any kind of armor, were idiots. Why ''were''? Because most of them are dead.

''Hate to ruin your touchy moment, but I need to wipe you out for Riser-sama!''- Riser's Queen flashed an arrogant grin to him, as she was floating above them.

THIS FUCKING ARROGANCE.

Issei could have called in Akeno, to take care of things. No, actually he didn't even need to call her in, all he needed to do was wait for her.

But he had to teach some manners, he couldn't stop himself.

He pulled out an grenade out of one of his armors many pockets and chucked it at her. The queen simply smiled as she created a defense magic circle.

''**Learn you place.'' – **Issei grinned while showing his teeth with narrow, arrogant eyes.

The grenade exploded midair but it didn't have the impact everyone thought it would. Instead of flames or shrapnel, water and fumes poured out of it. The defense circle was useless, as the water poured all over the queen.

''..What is th-aaaAAAAAAAARGGGH!''- The queen shivered and screamed in agony. It felt like her skin was melting off. Even through the pain she heard the pawn of Gremory laugh.

''Grade A exorcist holy water. See, people get **burned** when they get too arrogant.'' –He chuckled dryly, at his own lame attempt of a joke.

She, while shaking, brought a small, red bottle. She smashed in her hand and it turned into a condensated form. The burning stopped and her face and other places on her body turned normal.

''That was my only Phoenix Tear, you brat! I'm gonna make you pay.'' – She narrowed her eyes as killing intent mixed with her magical energy.

''Sorry, I don't do magic fights. Akeno, if you will?'' – He spoke into the earpiece.

''I will, with pleasure, Issei, fu fu~'' – Akeno appeared, floating with her wings.

The magic explosions were left behind them, as they moved forward.

**[Riser-sama's 3 pawns have resigned.]**

''..Kiba doing a good job.'' – The knight was by no means weak. He was just impatient.

Koneko simply nodded.

Issei felt a smell. The smell of women. He hand signed Koneko to stop.

''Oy oy, do you think I'm anosmic? You smell like the damn Phoenix, stop wasting time and come out.''

He spoke, into what seemed the nothingness, but just then, girls appeared on all of their sides, surrounding them.

A knight with brown hair and a giant sword at her side came forward.

''I am Riser-sama's knight, Carlamain. You must be out of your mind to come at us directly.''- She sighed, disappointed. -''Although I hoped I would face another knight, I would love to have clashed swords.''

''Carlamain, would you please stop talking about swords? It's not very ladylike at all.'' – Issei moved his head to see a girl with a frilly, pink dress. Her blond hair was made into curly drills and she too, held a arrogant smirk.

She spoke, in a refined fashion. –''Ah, I wanted to talk with Rias's knight, he seemed pretty cute, but I'm stuck with you? How unfortunate.'' – She sighed.

''Ah, don't worry, my lady, I do not disappoint.'' – Issei held a smile, as he answered, charmingly, as he touched his heart and bowed slightly-''I am Issei Hyoudo, the only pawn of Rias Gremory, who might you be?''

''Ara, unexpectedly polite? I am Lady Ravel Phoenix, the little sister of Riser Phoenix.''

''I see, no wonder you carry such a charming presence.''- He smiled at her.

Ravel blushed slightly.

''...Issei, please stop flirting with girls.''- Koneko was onlooking their interaction with dead eyes, sounding disappointed.

''Ah, Sorry, Koneko-chan.''- The polite demeanor was changed into bloodlust. Narrow eyes, tensed body. –''Shall we do it?''

She pulled her arm up, as a deny. –''I do not fight. Carlamain, would you do the honor? And Isabella, please take care of the rook.'' She crossed her arms on her chest, smiling proudly, as if she had one the fight already.

''I see, you don't carry the presence of a fighter. '' – He smiled as the knight was already charging at him, with a flaming sword. Predictable. Issei jumped away as he brought out a knife from his boot. They clashed. Issei was blocking the burning sword with no problems with a knife.

''What? How are you bloc-'' – The question was cut short as he kicked her in the gut. She staggered back and brought her sword down.

''I won't hurry you up, we have a lot of time.'' – he smirked, as he looked over to Koneko.

She was having no trouble at all with the Rook named Isabella. She dodged the punches and kicks and counter attacked when she could.

''Siris, help Carlamain!'' – The cute Ravel spoke.

Issei exhaled as he felt killing intent behind him.

He kicked the ground and span around holding the knife in front of himself. The blade shattered from the sheer force. A girl with her straight, blue hair in ponytail was holding onto a giant sword. Her breasts were large, if that matters.

Carlamain got up and got into a stance.

''2 versus 1? This is about to get interesting.''- He spoke, but the girls we not in a mood to talk, at all.

He dodged the strike from Siris, as he stepped backwards – closer to Carlamain, denying her the ability swing her sword. She instead went for her dagger. She lunged at Issei as he kicked dirt towards her. She stopped and pulled her arms up to guard her face.

''How dirty!''- She exclaimed

''There is no such thing as a dirty fight.''- When she brought her dagger down to strike at Issei who was closing in, he sidestepped and spun his entire body around, successfully latching onto her wrist. He hit her in the side and used his other arm to clutch to her elbow. He threw over himself and successfully disarmed her. He stomped her knee in, breaking it.

She screamed in pain, as he span around the stolen dagger. It wasn't what Issei was used to, but he could manage.

Siris screamed with anger as she tried to crash her sword downwards into Issei.

From the impact, dust was raiser. When it settled, Issei was standing atop of her sword. He stepped to the front and brought the dagger downwards to her head.

With a splattering sound, the battlefield went silent. From Siris skull, red liquid gashed like a river. Issei was covered from feet to ears with it. It was so unbelievably easy to smash in her skull. Her eyes, empty, still stared at Issei.

The knight then fell down, lifeless.

**[Riser-sama's knight has been killed.]**

The body was covered in white light and she disappeared.

''No way...you.. killed her?'' – Ravel looked at Issei, in shock.

Issei stepped towards her and she flinched.

''Ya know, you devils are so proud, but still, you have the same weaknesses.'' – His face, that was half covered in the red liquid, slowly dripping down, was devoid of all emotions. He licked his cheek. –''Well, expect for you Phoenixes, you can regenerate. I wonder how many times could I tore off your limbs until you would give up?'' – He spoke, in the same, elegant tone he had used before.

''You, you.. DEMON!'' – From behind him, Carlamain jumped at him, trying to impale his spine.

He sidestepped and brought his elbow in her solar plexus. The armor dented, as she staggered back. Her leg, was bandaged by the cloth that was in her hair.

''..See, that's why you should wear armor!''- He said, as he laughed.

He had went down to the deep end.

The memories flooded back to him. The things he usually suppressed had come out to _play_.

He showed off his canine teeth, as he jumped around the field, dodging the sword that was aiming to take off his head.

''Weak, WEAK!''- He shouted, berating her. And the knight was angry. She was furious. She stopped _thinking_, and that was exactly what Issei wanted. He stepped back, and waited for the knight to rush him.

And she did.

He brought his body low in a knife fighting stance and as he sidestepped, the dagger went trough her side like it would have went trough butter. He had skewered her side, ripping out her organs. It looked like a piece of her spleen was still stuck on the dagger.

**[Riser-sama's Queen has been resigned.]** – Meanwhile, Akeno had defeated the Queen of Riser.

''W-what? No way!''- Ravel screamed, as her world was crashing down with a fiery descend. Her morale was crashed into the ground. Her world, was spun upside down, and by him.

By the demon in a human's skin.

The knight was still holding onto her side, as a puddle of blood had formed under her feet. Issei just looked down on her.

And she understood it then, and forever.

That you shouldn't look down on people.

She was enveloped in a bright light.

**[Riser-sama's knight has been resigned.]**

Issei turned around, and stood infront of Ravel, in all of his bloody glory. He tilted his head.

''Well then, my lady, shall we play?''- He smiled at her, showing his canine teeth, that was slightly covere in blood.

[Riser-sama's rook has been resigned.]

Koneko stepped to his side, giving him a slight nod. She didn't have a scratch on her.

As they stepped another step, two catgirls jumped in front of him.

''Don't you dare lay a finger on Rav-''

BOOM.

The ground where they stood exploded with yellow lighting.

**[Riser-sama's two pawns have resigned.]**

A girl with long black hair and tattered miko attire landed right next to him. She gave him a seducing smile. Her breasts were basically spilling out, and her long, delicious legs were showing quite a bit.

''Ara Ara, you went _hard_, didn't you, Issei?'' – She winked to him.

In front of the trio, Ravel and the healer in a kimono, shook in fear. Issei stepped right in front of Ravel.

''Would you let us pass, my lady? I don't want to hurt you.''

She just nodded and let the demon continue as Koneko and Akeno followed him.

It was time to bring down Riser.

To teach the arrogant prick a lesson.

* * *

**YO, IT IS, THE DESTROYER OF DREAMS, THE LORD OF THE EDGE, BLUEPRINTS.**

**I killed again. Should have I? Probably not. Was it edgy? It was.**

**But I understood something after reading some other Shadenights123 stories. If I want to call myself an Angst writer, I have to live up to the name. **

**Next chapter, Riser beatdown. **

**And yes, it was this easy to not loose a piece for Rias. **

**And if anyone is wondering, where is she - she is at the school building, fighting with Riser, with her knight as a guard. **

**The thing is I don't play Chess, and If it is a stupid move, then sorry.**

**If you liked it/disliked it, then please leave a review, so I know why!**

**See ya next time~!**


	9. KILL THE MIND

Issei noticed them on the roof of the new school building. Kiba was skillfully dodging the magic fire attacks, as he tried to get in close, but any time he could get a hit in, Riser just regenerated.

Rias, while Kiba distracted Riser, attacked him with magic attacks.

''You girls go in from below, I'll get a jump on him.''- He smiled as he turned around and jumped up the side of the building.

As he flew up in the air, Riser noticed him.

''I'm gonna kill you, just like how you killed my Knight. I will torture you so far you will beg for me to kill you! I will destroy you, you shitty brat!''- He screamed at him, literally spewing flames.

Issei inhaled midair and spat out flames.

''HA, PERISH UNDER THE FLAMES OF THE MIGHTY PHOENIX!'' – Riser shouted, as he raiser his hand and conjured fire. The fireballs clashed midair and exploded, rising dust and smoke.

For a second there, Riser raised his hand to block the dust. Then he staggered from the impact he felt in his solar plexus. He widened his eyes, as he noticed Issei right in front of him, eyes narrow and his mouth wide, showing off his almost wolf like teeth.

He_ growled._

As Riser recovered he used his right leg to kick Issei in the side.

Issei raised his knee and checked the kick. Riser's leg broke, but as he put it back down, it was healed.

Issei grinned even more widely.

''What? Are you scared?''- Riser spoke, arrogantly. His grin held a prideful expression.

Issei chuckled. His face, on the other hand, held a serial killers grin.

''Nah.''- He opened his eyes, wide. – '**'I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK'' **

He stepped forward, sending cracks on to various directions on the roof. Riser, grinned back at him and jumped towards him. His fist was covered with flames. Issei's palm was wide opened, in a motion to catch it.

Riser smirked- 'the kid was crazy, if he thought to stop the fire of the Phenix.'

[BOOST]

The Sacred Gear appeared on his hand, as he gripped the fist of Riser. The Gear cracked, as Issei raised his eyebrows. – ''How about **THIS**?''- He spat fire at point blank range.

The fire engulfed Riser. The screams of agony rebounded from the field.

''I-Issei, what kind of fire is that?''- Rias, screamed in surprise.- ''The Phoenix's fire is said to be the strongest, so why does he burn?'' Issei jumped over to Kiba's side.

He was kneeling on one knee. He gave him his hand.

''Let's go teach him a lesson, Kiba.'' – He took the hand and got up. He sligtly grinned at Issei. There was a hint of determination burning within.

''Make me a wakizashi, knight.''- Issei spoke. Kiba created a short sword in his hand. He flung it to Issei.

''Just sit back and enjoy the show, Girls.'' – Kiba spoke, as he slightly bowed to them.

A giant fireball was thrown their way. Issei outstretched the Sacred Gear covered hand and tried to block it. It exploded on impact, as Issei's clothes were set on fire. He dropped his armor together with the burning shirt. A smell of burning meat could be felt, but Issei didn't even flinch from the pain – It wasn't the worst he had felt.

He laughed.

Raiser, who had recovered, looked at him, bewildered.- ''The fuck is so funny, brat?''

''This is fun, ya know. I could rip you limb to limb and you still would't die. You do realize there aren't many like you out there, **right**?'' – His voice grew horse, as he jumped at Riser, signaling Kiba, who in godspeed appeared behind Riser and attacked.

Without a sound the arm of Riser was flung into air. Blood splattered all over the place.

It had finally began.

The field was filled with bloodlust from Issei. He was smiling, his eyes wide and bloodshot. He growled, as a rabid dog.

It was time to hunt.

It was time to devour Riser.

Riser stumbled, as he charged Issei. Issei blocked a punch, dodged a kick that came over his head, and he span around, slamming the wakizashi into Riser's lung. He coughed blood but Issei wasn't going to allow him to recover. Riser tried to elbow Issei, but he instead cut off Riser's arm at elbow.

The short-swords blade had been enforced with magic. The arm was covered in flames and regenerated. Riser span around to see behind him, but Issei wasn't there.

He stumbled forwards, as the Knight of Gremory stabbed 2 swords trough his stomach from behind. He tried to pull them out, but fell to the ground, not feeling his legs.

Issei pulled out the bloody wakizashi from Riser's spine. He wiped it against his pants and put in behind his belt.

''What? Is something wrong, Riser-sama? I though the mighty Phoenix was stronger that a mere low class devil like me?''

Issei just looked down on him, chuckling. While Riser was struggling to get up, Issei had picked up the vest he previously wore. As he looked at it, he closed his eyes.

''Well, it did serve me long enough.''- He shook his head as his voice became gruff- **''BUT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO LET GO!''**

He lunged at Riser, with the armor in his hand. Riser narrowed his eyes. As Issei was close enough, Riser span around and tried to kick him in the chest. Issei threw the armor in air, caught the leg and elbowed it, dislocating the bone. He pulled it in and hit Riser in the face, who had the same idea.

As they both stumbled away, Issei caught the falling armor and flung it in the direction of Riser.

''AKENO, DO IT!''- He screamed. Akeno narrowed her eyes and shot the armor, that had fallen by Riser's feet with lightening.

The combination of fire, gas and water exploded in a roar of thunder, as Riser tried to get away. The area was filled with the smell of burning skin and iron.

As Raiser stumbled backwards, Kiba beheaded him from. It was quite easy. The neck, is one of the most vulnerable places of the human body. There are various ways to destroy it. – To break it, snap it, cut it, smash it, to impale it, and many more, but this isn't the case for Riser.

A waterfall of blood covered the knight. The head fell near Rias's feet. She widened her eyes, as she looked at the bloodied knight. He looked away.

''Oy oy, Kiba, don't let yer guard down, the guy is still alive.''- Issei laughed.

He laughed, because he was happy. How long has it been, since he had someone like the Phoenix? His primal instincts of a beast had kicked in, and he growled at Riser.

The head disintegrated in fire, as the head of Riser was reconstructed. He slowly, but surely got up.

''ENOUGH GAMES!''-As he said that, two flame wings appeared on his back, giving him quite a majestic look. He scowled at Issei who was lunging at him, full speed with a wide smile on his face.

He threw a punch at his head, but Issei dodged it, and used two fingers to jab his eyes out. Riser clawed at Issei, not moving despite being temporarily blind. Issei hit him in all of the places he could think off.

In the liver, in the solar plexus, in the ribs, that shattered like glass, in the jaw. Riser was thrown away from Issei, as he charged him, Risser's eyes regenerated and he caught the kick Issei was sending for his solar plexus. He gripped it, and didn't let go. Issei couldn't move.

A smile like no other showed up on Riser's face. He, once again felt in control, he felt like the power, the authority had returned to his hands.

Issei tensed his muscles. Riser, of course, felt that. – ''If you move, I'll break it. I'll really break it. You can't regenerate like me, trash.''

''HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!''- Issei started to laugh, cheerfully. A loud, childish laugh.

He hit off from ground with his other leg, and span around.

CRUNCH/SNAP/CRACK

The ankle of Issei's leg snaped with crunching noises as it span in a circle, in an impossible movement and blood erupted from it.

''**I don't care.''**

The other leg hit Riser's face with such a force, that it would blow a normal persons brain out from the other side. His jaw shattered along with snapping the neck.

He flew away in air, falling off the roof and hitting the ground, his wings disappearing.

''ISSEI!''- Rias exclaimed, as she saw her pawn getting up from the roof exterior, his right foot was pointing in the opposite direction than it would normally. He was grinding his teeth, but not letting out the slightest gruff or scream.

''I'm fine, this pain is nothing. I'll just go down and mind-break him, so we can go home.'' – He said, with a gentle smile. He brought his leg up.

''Mindbre-?'' – Rias exclaimed.

CRUNCH.

He turned the foot around and started to run, while limping. He kicked off the roof and span midair, landing on Riser's stomach with the full force of his good foot.

The foot embedded in his stomach. Issei pulled it out, as blood spurted. He sat down on top of Riser, who just looked at him, terrified.

''Wh-Who the h-hell are you?''- He gasped for air, as he said that, blood pouring out of his mouth.

''**I am the ringing in your ears, I am the voice in your head that doubts. I am the one who is stronger, I am the one who can defeat you, I AM THE ONE WHO CAN. KILL. YOU.'' – **He smiled, as he watched Riser try to get away. **– ''I represent everything you take for granted, because I am the other side of the coin, I suffered while you celebrated, I trained while you played, AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPERIOR. You are weak, useless, feeble, inadequate, deficient, substandard, YOU ARE PATHETIC!'' **– As he said those words, he took Riser by his neck, wrapping his fingers around Riser's neck. **–''Trash.''**

''..P-please, stop.'' – Riser whispered, because the one who was sitting on top of him was insane, crazy, fucked up. He was a demon, who had killed his knight.

_But he isn't gonna kill me, right?_

He hesitated, and that was all Issei needed.

''**You want for me to stop, RIGHT? You don't want to die RIGHT? You don't want that, RIGHT?'' **

Issei leaned closer to Riser and stared in his eyes, and spoke, softly. -''Just say those words, just say them, I r-e-s-i-g-n. ''

From far away, the small girl, Ravel, looked at the pawn and her brother. They both were covered in so much blood, and they clothes were so tattered, that they almost didn't look human.

Ravel, wanted to go help her brother, but she couldn't move. She was shaking, from the killing intent that was being radiated.

Instead, she just looked in silence, with tears running down her eyes.

Riser stared back into the demon's bloodshot eyes, as drips of blood were dripping from it's white hair.

''Oh look, you aren't regenerating anymore, I should kill you then.''- The demon spoke, in a calm tone.

''No, no no NO, THERE IS NO WAY! I AM IMORTA-''- His face was smashed against the ground, as Issei held him in place, when he tried to look at the scar on his stomach.

Of course, he was regenerating, but the Issei was breaking him from inside out, he was making Riser doubt himself.

**''Now then, RISER-CHAN, GIVE UP OR DIE.''**

As he had looked at the boy sitting on top of him, he had noticed the demon that was wrapped around the boy. It was a red mist, a red power, a nothingness, that held only giant jaws, and green, glowing eyes. If the boy would have not killed him, Riser was sure, that the green eyed demon would have.

He was truly afraid, truly terrified, for the first time in his lifetime.

''...I- I –I...resign.'' –Riser spoke, as he looked away from the boy who holding him down. He looked away, in fear, not shame.

**[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]**

As he disappeared in the white light, only relief washed over him, because he was alive.

Issei got up, as the gear on his hand dispersed. Bile came up his throat and his head was spinning. It was almost like the world's axes had switched places. His ankle was a mess, it couldn't hold any weight at all, and at the slightest movement, it hurt like a bitch.

But before hitting the ground, he was caught by two people.

From the left, stood Kiba, holding him by shoulder, on the other- Koneko, holding him the same.

''Although that was quite scary, but an excellent job, Issei. I am proud, to have you as a pawn.'' – She spoke, with a smile on her face. She drew her hand trough her hair as she showed her perfectly white teeth.

''Good job, Issei-kun~'' – Akeno spoke, in a cheerful tone.

''Ah, that... was quite..fun.'' –He chuckled –''Ah, Kiba... so now can we become friends?''

''Idiot. Of course, we can.'' – He chuckled, as he smiled, while his face was covered in scratches.

''..You. Are. HEAVY!'' – Koneko exclaimed, showing more emotion that she ever had.

''Oh, Grayfia! Transport me to the nearest hospital, I want to sleep!'' –Issei screamed, in a hoarse voice, while the peerage laughed.

The peerage glowed in white light, as they were transported, as victors.

As victors, of the first ever game they had won.

The first one they played, the first one they won , against the mighty Phoenix, said to be unbeatable.

* * *

''..How nice. I did not expect that, honestly. Who would have thought that my sister would have won the game?'' – Sirzechs, slowly spoke, as he drank some tea from a cup he had taken from a table.

He, his maid and wife Grayfia, and the parents of Riser Phoenix were sitting in the spectators area. Sirzechs was calmly and elegantly smirking.

''The pawn fundamentally won the game. Sirzechs-sama, who the hell was that boy?'' – Lord Phoenix, the father of Riser spoke, barely holding back his anger.

''Oh, nothing but mere pawn of my sister. He holds a sacred gear that isn't really rare. ''

''Nothing but mere pawn, you say? Then what was that? He acted like a rabid dog, he even broke his own foot and killed a knight of my sons!'' – The father brought his fist down to the table in front of them.

''Please calm down, Lord Phoenix. We did not mean for that to happen, but it is a Rating game. Death happens. The boy did not have a fortune past, if anything, I would say he has been trough more than us combined, so I would ask for you to forgive his impudence. ''

Lord Phoenix brought his hand in front of his face. ''..At least he had enough pride to not touch our daughter. Keep a leash on him, Sirzechs-sama.''

He grinned, arrogantly. – ''Of course, Lord Phoenix. If he ever goes out of line and attacks one our kind, I will hunt him down like the beast he is.''

''Well then, if you would excuse us, we should visit our son. He must be out of his mind by now.'' – The mother of Riser courtly said, and they left the room.

Only Sirzechs and his wife, Grayfia stayed in the room.

''Hahahaha''- He laughed and then inhaled deeply. –''Worth every penny I didn't pay for him. Grayfia, shouldn't we celebrate?''

Grafyia flashed a seducing smile, with narrow eyes.

''What do you mean, with celebrating?''- She said, as she moved closer to Sirzechs.

* * *

Issei was half-asleep while resting on a hospital bed. His right arm was covered in bandages that stretched all the way up his shoulder, covering the burn scars. His eye was blue and his ankle was in a cast. They had healed it, but they said that it was too weak too use for a while, because usually they don't see an ankle that was span around its center two times.

Koneko came into his room holding Issei's bag. She looked at Issei, who had peacefully dozed off while sitting. Her eyes ran over Issei's shirtless body, over all the scars, her eyebrows furrowed at the view, but she decided to not bring it up.

He was so calm looking, such a turn around from what he was like on in the game. It was odd for Koneko.

Issei raised his eyes at Koneko. He smiled, softly.

''Yo.'' – He raised his arm, slightly squinting his eyes.

''..I brought your stuff.'' – She handed over the bag to him. He opened it and nodded. He got up from the bed, trying as much as possible to not use the leg with the broken ankle to balance himself. He took out a shirt from the bag.

He looked back at Koneko, who was leaning against a table.

''Ya know, as much as I find it flattering, you sure you want to watch me change?'' – Issei tilted his head to the side.

She raised her shoulders and blushed. –''..I don't, you pervert.'' – And so, she left the room.

Issei dressed in the normal clothes he wore, only he wasn't able to tie one of the sneakers he wore – the cast was in the way. He wore a scarf around his neck.

He stepped outside of the room, with the bag over his shoulder, just to find the whole peerage. They're eyes saddened, when they noticed the way Issei limped.

''Is your leg alright, Issei?'' – Rias spoke, sounding worried.

''Yeah, I'm blasted on painkillers, so don't worry.''

She smiled. – ''I see. Ready to go home?''

''I am. Let's go.''

Akeno nodded and they teleported away.

They now stood in the old school building.

''So what happens now?'' –He asked.

''I get to have my free will and not marry the Phoenix bastard, and we have a good start on Rating games, plus we will be a hot conversation topic in the underworld.''

''What about me killing the knight? I didn't really mean to, just my mentality in a battle is kill or be killed.''

''Don't worry, death happens in rating games. Nothing is going to happen to you.''

''I see, that's good.'' – Issei turned around – ''See ya then, I feel like sleeping.''

''Do you need anyone to help you get home?'' – She asked, sounding legitimately worried.

''I'm good, the painkillers are a gift.''

He walked over to a park near his house. He sat down in a bench. It was early morning, and the only sound that could be heard was birds chirping.

That is, until a girl with short black hair and in dark clothes sat next to him.

''Yo Fleimel.''

''Welcome back, sir. Did it go well?'' – She asked, courtly.

''Riser is defeated, trust is built and no one has a single idea that I am the Welsh Dragon. Mission successful.''

She rolled her beautiful eyes. ''Then what about your leg, you baka?''

Issei scratched his ear. – ''Just a slight problem occurred, it wasn't like he broke my ankle, I did mysel-''

Fleimel grabbed Issei by the collar. –'**'YOU BROKE YOUR OWN ANKLE?'' **

She asked in a tone, that rivaled Issei's when he was mad.

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to make himself as small as possible. –''You are really scary , Fleimel.''

She let Issei go and exhaled deeply. She brought out her sacred gear and enveloped Issei's leg in a green light. She gently touched his face, and healed the bruise as well.

He got up and shattered the cast.

He then smiled at Fleimel. – ''Ah, I really appreciate that, I don't know what I would do without you, Fleimel.''

''Get out of here before I skin you alive, sir.''

He tied the sneaker, saluted and ran away.

Fleimel stood there and laughed. It had been a long time since they had played around like this, not even thinking about things that happened in the past or worrying about their plan, their mission, that could come crashing down on top of them like a house of cards.

And Issei, who was most likely stressed out of his mind, because he was the main point and the one who had to act.

* * *

**It is I , blueprints. Yo!**

**Nothing much to talk about, although Bejewelsteam4 talked about changing me having Issei kill the knight, I won't change anything, sorry.  
**

**Issei mindbroke Riser, made him doubt himself, and that how you defeat someone immortal.**

**So, who was the real monster, Issei, who was like a rabbid dog, or Riser, who could regenerate everything Issei threw at him?**

**No one knows who the true monster is yet.**

**Next chapter will be something in between the Kokabiel arc, and I have to think what I want to do with Irina. What are your opinions, readers?**

**See ya in a few days, I'm off to work.**


	10. Lying is a Sin

Issei silently walked through his house, not making a sound, as he was used to doing. He opened his room's door and put down the bag.

He stripped to his underwear and got into his bed, and of course, stretched all over it were the mischievous Nekomata.

He touched her arm, and the next thing he knew he was flipped around and pinned to the bed, with Kuroka on top of him. She slid her slender fingers over Issei's six-pack abs and then upwards going over his chest. While doing it, she was arching her back inwards and bringing her chest closer to Issei.

She brought her head closer to his neck and licked all the way up to his ear, which she nibbled. Her bare breasts rubbed over Issei's chest.

''_I missed you, Issei-nya~.'' – _She whispered in his ear. He touched her neck and brought her face away from his ear, just to bite into her collar bone. She moaned, and brought her forehead to Issei's.

Her hazel eyes shone in the dusk lighting of the room. She looked straight into Issei's light brown eyes. Instead of the mischievous look in Kuroka's eyes, there was worry.

Issei kissed her. Kuroka raised her head.

''What's wrong?'' – He asked.

''You seem, distracted. Or is it worried?'' – She asked, with the cat manners completely gone.

He could have lied to her. He could have shrugged it off completely, but he didn't.

Because it was Kuroka. The one that kept him sane.

''..I killed again. I shouldn't have, it was a simple game,I didn't need to do it. Killing doesn't disturb me, but killing when it could be avoided kinda depresses me.'' – Kuroka brought her head to his chest. Issei stroked her soft, silky black hair. –''Or the maybe the fact that I can't stop myself disturbs me.''

Kuroka purred. He suddenly felt a hot, but an calming feeling flowing trough his body. – ''I'll use my senjutsu to calm you down and restore your from fatigue, Issei-nya.''

There was a silence for a while, but then she spoke , softly.

''You might not realize it, but killing is for grownups. If we could go back, we would, wouldn't we? But we aren't kids anymore. And we can't go back. So please, don't be sad about killing, don't regret it. Remember their faces, their names, and honor those who deserve honor.''

Issei chuckled. – ''What happened to you while I was gone? – They stayed like that, in silence for a while. –''But thank you. Without you, I would have probably lost my sight on the target along the way. And if it's for my target, I will even stand knee deep in blood for it.''

Kuroka purred. –''We will, Issei-nya, not only you. You are not alone.''

She snuggled closer to Issei. He just held a stupid grin and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**About two months passed** with Issei training Koneko almost every day. Every once a while Kiba trained with them.

Rias and Akeno went about their business, they both only talked with Issei's on a need-to-know basis. Not that Issei disliked it, it was actually the opposite – less time he had wear that stupid smile on his face.

Kuroka on the other hand, when she wasn't sleeping or meditating, she read books. Issei couldn't keep up with Kuroka and so she always bugged Issei to buy more. Well, that solved it self out, when Issei came home one day and noticed a stack of brand new books, Kuroka had ''borrowed'' from a bookshop.

Issei cringed inside a little, because, if Margit was alive, she would have slapped him so hard his right ear would have went to the other side of his head.

_Stealing books is a sin._

And Kuroka wanted a date with Issei, like normal people would.

And ''normal'' would be a first for them. The way the met, the way they interacted and the way they bonded was abnormal.

They met in an terrorist groups headquarters, they interacted by talking about missions and eating together, and the way they bonded? It was the times when Issei pushed her down so she doesn't take a bullet or a blast from a grenade. It was those times when she healed Issei's bullet wounds, the cuts or burns from the battlefield, which was always unfair. It was those times, when Issei's eyes wandered and he couldn't concentrate.

And it was back then, when Margit died. Issei changed back then. He took dangerous , solo missions and always returned bullet ridden or with broken bones.

It was then, when Kuroka snapped him out of it, snapped him out of the suicidal path he was going down. She, with her soft words, her understanding what it means to lose someone so close, someone who taught you everything you know.

And she did all of that, when she too, missed Margit. They had become friends, to everyones surprise.

He loved all of her, but he had yet to say it out load. There was this strange, eerie feeling of ''something will happen'' if they spoke those 3 words out load.

It was anything but normal.

* * *

Issei stood in front of a giant mansion. He knocked on the expensive looking door, and as the door opened, he threw on his fake smile.

''Good evening, I am a devil of Gre-'' – His voice cut off as he noticed a tall man in a yukata. His eyes shone bright purple and he had golden bangs. He held a grin. He was leaning on the side of his door, arms crossed on his chest.

Issei threw on an expression with a droopy smile. He raised his hand – ''Ara, Yo Azazel. What can I do for a governor of the Fallen Angels on this nice evening?''

''Ain't you polite, brat.''- Azazel scoffed. –''Come in.''

They walked trough the hallway in silence. They stopped in a giant living room. Azazel sat down in a couch, and raised his hand to point at an coach across from his, with a table between them.

Issei noded and sat down. Azazel conjured a bottle of brown colored liquor and two glasses with ice in them.

''..I read that God could turn water into wine, but I didn't expect for you to be able create whiskey. You ought to teach me that one sometime.'' – Issei winced – ''Unless you don't plan on me leaving this place.''

He poured a glass for himself and a glass for Issei. –''So you noticed. But well, do not worry, I will act after talking, I'm not a degenerate like some of you.''

Issei scorned at the words chosen by Azazel. Azazel took a sip from the whiskey glass and nodded to Issei, that it is safe to drink it.

''You do know that I'm still a child, and that I can't drink, right?''

Azazel didn't spare the amused look on his face before answering – ''If you are a child, then I am a saint.''

''..I guess you are right.'' – Issei answered and brought the glass to his lips. The ice cold drink lit up Issei's throat like fire, but he didn't wince. He had spent far too long in the liqueur cabinet of Margit's room after her death. The scorched, wooden taste brought back nostalgia, which he pushed to the back of his skull.

He put down the glass, empty and asked. –''So then, what shall we talk about, Azazel?''

''How about we start about why you killed my underlings.''

''..You mean Raynare and her gang?''

Azazel gave nothing but a silent nod.

''She was out to kill me. Your pathetic gang of weaklings were also traitors.''

Azazel was pretty adept at hiding his emotions when he needed to. His eyebrows fluttered only slightly, Issei barely managed to pick that up.

''..So, on who's orders were they on?''

''From what I understood, it was Kokabiel.''

He scuffed.

Issei raised his eyebrow. –''Any idea why he would betray you?''

''The man wants war. He believes that we fallen angel are superior to other races, that we are stronger and he wants to prove it. ''

A comfortable silence filled the room as Azazel refilled their glasses.

''The world would be a better place without people who want wars to happen.''

''Didn't know the mighty Ddraig is a pacifist. Wouldn't the business be better at a time of war?''

Issei raised his eyebrows. –''I'm a mercenary; you can even call me a terrorist, but don't think I'm heartless. I don't like seeing innocent people die.''

''I guess agreeing on this is a start.'' -He chuckled and raised his glass. Issei, understanding what Azazel wanted to do, raised his. The glasses met with a clinging sound and they both emptied them in a single swoop.

''So tell, me your thoughts, what should I do? Should I kill him on spot? Should I imprison him?''

Issei leaned back on the leather chair and looked at the painting hanging on the wall opposite of him. –''Hell if I know. I wasn't paid to think. I was paid to kill, kidnap or protect.''

He rolled his eyes. – ''Alright, think of it like this. You want to start a war with the devils. Who do you attack to do so?''

''Someone who holds high attention of the Satan, but isn't powerful.'' – Issei's grinned, understanding the train of thought that Azazel used. – ''So basically, the Gremory.''

''Yeah. He will be coming for a visit.'' – His eyes narrowed –''So let me ask you this. You, and your team of soldiers, what is your goal?''

Issei looked Azazel straight into eyes. – ''I can't tell you that.''

He scoffed. –''..Alright, then tell me this, your goal, will it benefit my race? Or will it bring pain to it?''

Issei smiled. –''Fallen Angels are not involved in my plans. They will not be touched, if I am not touched first. On that, I can give you my word. Plus, if you keep quiet about this, if we can get an agreement on this, I could do a favor or two for you. You know, as a sign of good intentions.''

Azazel smiled. He got up from the couch and Issei did the same. They shook hands.

''Deal. I'll consider your favor invalid after you take out Kokabiel. I will send someone to scrape him off the ground, if there is anything to scrape, that is.''

The hands released and a droopy smile rose to Issei's face. –''You are all right, Azazel.''

''Same to you, brat. Want to drink our sorrows away 'till morning?'' – He, in an over-exaggerated way, conjured a few more bottles of whiskey that floated in air.

''What do we have to lose?''

''A couple thousand brain cells and our motor function.''

''..Just pour me the damn thing.''

* * *

Issei woke up with a ringing headache and he felt like shit. He tried to understand where he was and why he was wearing an expensive looking suit. He staggered to the window and pulled the blinds apart, almost ripping them out of the sockets.

A skyline of skyscrapers and casino's LED signs appeared. He obviously was in a hotel. Where, only?

Suddenly, a shirtless Azazel kicked out his door, with a girl in both on both of sides.

''Where the fuck... are we?'' – Issei said, as he rubbed his head.

''Vegas, my soul brother!'' – Azazel exclaimed, as he grabbed one of the girls breasts.

''Vegas? As in Las Vegas, Nevada?''

''The very same!'' – Azazel pulled both girls in the bed and started to undress them. The girls didn't mind Issei. –''Man, I love Vegas!'' – He said, as he started to motorboat on of the girls.

''Get a room you old fuck!''- He exclaimed. –''And don't steal lines off Elvis Presley!''

''This..is my .. room!'' –He stopped motorboating the girl –''And besides, how the hell do you think I got the girls, if not impersonating Presley?''

''God fucking dammit, Azazel.''

''You didn't say that yesterday when you – ''

''NO, SHUT UP! I don't want to know what I did. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, got that?''

He scoffed, as Issei half-joged out of the room.

* * *

Issei staggered into his house, as he noticed a particular smell. He had changed his clothes and taken a shower, so the only thing that was left from the _adventure trip _was the dark circles under his eyes and the ringing headache.

His staggering steps became almost silent as he peaked into the living room. Two girls with white, church cloaks sat on the sofa in the living room, talking to Issei's mother.

He stepped inside, revealing himself.

''I-Ise-kun?'' – A girl, with a particularly cute voice, stuttered as she said Issei's name.

He froze the moment he heard it. He couldn't recognize the voice, but certainly, he had heard it before.

''Ara, Issei, welcome home, I was starting to get worried, you took so long.'' – His mother spoke.

He threw on the usual droopy smile –''You don't have to worry about me, ya know.''

She frowned. –''After what happened, I should worry more. Anyways, this is Shidou Irina-chan and her friend, um?''

''Xenovia.'' – The girl apathetically spoke. Her eyes were showing killing intent.

Issei searched his mind for the name ''Shidou Irina'' and found a boy that looked like her that he played with as a child. So, he was a girl, Issei thought.

''..Yo Irina-chan. You look a lot more girly now.''

''This is Issei Hyoudou? He looks nothing like the pictures.'' – Xenovia calmly said.

Issei narrowed his eyes in droopy way so he now just looked aloof. Irina kept looking at Issei with wide eyes.

''Ise-kun, what happened to you?'' – She sounded concerned.

''Some things happened, I decided to change my haircut and what not.''

Xenovia showed a shit-eating grin. – ''A lot has changed since you two met, huh?''

''Issei was missing for 3 years, actually. He came back home not too long ago.'' – His mother spoke, unneedly.

The room became silent. It was the uncomfortable type of silence.

''What do you mean, missing?'' – Irina exclaimed. –''How? Where?''

Issei's mother narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms below her chest. –''I dislike to pry, but I need to know something too, Issei.''

He sat down in the cube chair and brought his hands to his face. His mother and the 2 guests looked at him with a serious expression.

''I was kidnapped on my way back from school 3 years ago. I was shipped across the globe with many other children. It was a child trafficking business.''

Issei's mother couldn't even speak and just shook, sitting there.

''N-no way…'' – Irina spoke, with a trembling voice.

A wide shit eating grin appeared on Xenovia's face.

''I ended up somewhere in Arabia or something like that. The ones who took us treated us pretty badly, they didn't feed us properly and beat us. Some of the weaker ones died.''

Issei's mother started to cry. With every tear running over her face, Issei wanted to stop lying, but he had no choice, he had to make it believable and he had to make it so they never question him again.

''..But that all changed when a mercenary group saved us about a year after my kidnapping. I spent the next two training and waiting for my chance to come back home. It came recently.'' –He smiled, softly. –''So don't cry, mother.''

''..I see.'' – She said, wiping tears with her sleeve. Issei awkwardly got up and hugged her.

He let her go and turned to the girls. –''Let's go on a walk, Irina-san, Xenovia.''

''Ah, alright, Ise-kun''

Issei walked out of the room with the girls in tow. It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining right into their faces. They stopped in a park. The park was full of life, and every once in a while people looked back at the two weirdly dresses girls.

Issei turned around and moved both of his hands behind his back.

''Is there are reason why we came so far, Ise-kun?''

The soft, droopy smile disappeared from his face. –''I just wanted to take a little precaution in case your friend over there tries to take my head off with that sword of hers.''

''..So you noticed, devil-kun. Not too shabby, I guess.'' – She said, with a shit eating grin on her face.

''Arrogance won't get you far. Well, at least you won't try to do anything while here, in a place filled with people, right, saint-san?''

''Nee, don't fight.'' – Irina pouted, in an overly cute manner. –''You had a reason for becoming a devil, right?''

''I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or something like that.''

Irina wanted to ask about a hundred questions to Issei, but she couldn't decide what to say. It was that kind of look in his face, that made her want to ask him -_Are you really Issei Hyoudou?_

The girls train of though was interrupted when she noticed a red-haired girl coming up on them from behind.

''I guess she wants to talk to you.'' – Issei himself showed a shit eating grin to Xenovia before becoming completely silent.

* * *

They sat in the old school building. Rias was on the coach and the church girls were sitting on the couch opposite of her. In this short time, it had started to rain heavily.

'''Well then, shall we start?'' – Rias spoke, in an elegant manner.

''We can, yes. Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." –Irina spoke.

Three holy swords were stolen, two are in this room, and one was lost in the war. That means only one of them is with the church.

''And what does that incident have to do with us?''

''Those swords were brought here.'' – Irina sighed –''We sent assassins and priests but all of them were killed.

Rias's smiled as the crossed her legs. –''What do you expect from us?''

That shit-eating grin on Xenovia's face. –''For you to not involve. To do nothing. To not interfere. At least, don't help them.''

''Insolent. Do you really think we would help the fallen angels?''

''I don't know, devils are slimy and untrustworthy, aren't they?''

As killing intent spiked in the room, Issei spoke.

''Do you know who is behind the stealing of the swords?''

''Yes, we do, Ise-kun. It's Kokabiel, a high ranking fallen angel.''

''And you plan on taking him down yourselves?''

Xenovia scoffed. –''Yes, we are. Are you saying we can't do that?''

Issei didn't answer, he just showed a droopy smile.

In that second, Xenovia was mid-jump as the wrapping around her giant sword disappeared. Issei just scoffed and stepped aside from the swipe of the sword and backhanded her so hard, that when she fell she broke a table in two.

As she lay there, unconscious, the room was filled with an eerie silence.

''What?'' – Issei asked with a wide shit-eating grin. –''She started it. You all say that, right? Well, whatever, I'll be in touch in case you guys need help, well, if you can stop acting like children.''

Issei casually strolled outside of the room. There, was Kiba, his arm was bleeding and he was drenched in rainwater.

His eyes narrow, filled with killing intent. He recognized that look in his eyes. Where? It was in his eyes, for a long time.

''..Oh Issei, just who I needed to see.'' – He was unable to concentrate and he was obviously in pain. –''Got a moment?'' – He spoke in harsh, cold tone, with a hint of ridicule.

Issei noded and they disappeared In a flash of red light.

Issei found himself in a room. It was a normal, maybe a bit more clean than most, teenager's room. Well, if you exclude the sword that was wrapped in numerous wraps, and the half dead white haired priest tied up on his floor. The very same priest Issei had met in the old church.

''Quite a fuckin' party you have here, Kiba.'' – Issei spoke, as he scratched behind his head with a droopy smile.

''This priest wielded an Excalibur sword. You do know of them, right?''

''Hey…you….shitty…dev-'' –The weeping of voice of the priest was stopped, as Kiba kicked him in the ribs. He started to cough up blood, as he tried to move.

''Ya know, I would be lying, if I said I expected my day to go like this.'' - Issei chukcled.

Everything was turning for the worse.

* * *

**Yo, It is I, the great master of ''I can't write sad dialog for shit'', Blueprints.**

**How have you been? Has life been treating you well?**

**For me, I have been lazying around. Well, that and I wrote a fanfic by the name of ''Brothers of a Sword'' for Naruto, where Itachi and Naruto are born the same year and are like brothers. Well, anyways, if you have an interest in Naruto, might as well check it out.**

**Well, if I exclude the shameless advertising, I would like to speak about two things..**

**1\. Yes, Kiba defeated Freed. Why not? He had more training with Issei. Freed is an arrogant little shit, and I'm going to enjoy torturing him next chapter. *whistles innocently***

**2\. Issei is more damaged than you'd think, but he isn't the ''All humanity must perish while I twirl my mustache'' damaged.**

**Until next time, my dear readers, and if you have anything at all you want to say or ask, please leave a review. Ya know, reviews are like fuel to me, I might work faster.**


	11. Trough the Shadows

**Before we start, I want to announce that I'm looking for a Beta reader, that could fix my spelling and interpunction mistakes.**

* * *

The ragged breathing of Freed was like music to Kiba's ears. His face held a derogatory smile as looked down on him.

Issei's eyebrows narrowed as they ran over the sword on the bed. Right before he touched it, Kiba spoke. –''I would be against touching it with your hands.''

Issei scoffed. –''It's an Excalibur, right?''

''Yeah, one of them.'' – His voice was filled with disgust, as he spoke.

''..Tell me your story.''

Kiba raised his eyebrows. –''Story?''

''Yes, you know, I am a terrorist mercenary, and what not, I'm asking yours now.'' – Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose, the headache was returning with a bang.

''...I come from a Holy Sword project. A failed one, that is. And yes, I am a former church member.'' – He answered, after seeing Issei wince. – ''The target of the project was to make ordinary people wield the holy swords. We were experimented on, but to say the obvious, it failed.'' – Kiba said, harshly. –''We were branded failures and ordered to be executed. My brothers and sisters, they jumped in front of the bullets and the helped me escape from the poison. I ran and ran trough the winter's forest, but the poison had seeped trough my lungs, and I fell down, I was dying. All of their sacrifice, it was lost in vain.''

''But it wasn't.''

''Right. Rias Gremory saved me on that day, and on that same day, I promised to destroy those swords.''

''...Revenge, is it?'' – Issei looked sad.

''Something like that.''

If not for the ragged breathing of the priest, the room would have been silent.

''Ehh, whatever. Want to go and kick Kokabiel's door in?''

'''..Kokabiel? One of the Fallen Angel leaders?'' – Kiba sounded bewildered.

''Yeah. That daft bastard is behind all of this.''

Kiba winced. –''But how do we find him?''

Issei raised his hand, as used two fingers, like a pistol, to point at the priest. – ''He probably knows. I can get information out of him.''

''Do you really think he will want to talk?''

''..I don't care. He will, however, talk.'' – Kiba grinned after hearing that.

Issei stepped closer to the priest. He raised the priest by his collar and threw him across the room, towards the chairs in the room.

''Get some rope and water, Kiba.''

Kiba couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

He simply exited the room. When he returned, Freed was already being held in the chair by Issei.

They proceeded to tie him to the chair, in the most uncomfortable way possible. The priest was barely conscious.

Issei looked over his scars, and noticed the fact that Kiba had impaled him in such a way that it wouldn't kill him, but whoever, disable him.

Freed slouched his head, fading out of consciousness. Issei grabbed the water bottle that Kiba brought and poured it all over the priests head. He blinked furiously and looked up to Issei standing right in front of him.

''..You..again...'' – He could barely speak, his voice ragged by pain.

''Yes, me.'' – Issei imposed. –''I'll tell you something, Freed. We can strike a deal. You tell us everything you know, and I'll let you go.''

Kiba raised his eyebrows after hearing Issei speak the priests name even though he didn't tell it, but shrugged it off, for now.

''Nah...if I tell you anything...at all, boss will... kill me...''

Issei sighed. –''Your boss is the last thing you should worry about.''

The priest chuckled, dryly.

Issei, noticing that his consciousness was fading, brought out the knife in his boot and slammed down into palm of the priests hand. It was tied to the chair's armhold.

The blade softly slid into the skin, right between the bones, most likely severing a tendon or two. Contrary to what most people believe, you don't need much to make people talk.

If it comes to bending people to do what you ask it's a different thing, but when it comes to making people talk, lets just say, that people do a lot to get out of pain.

''AAAHHHRGGG-'' The priest screamed, and soon after started to cough blood uncontrollably. Most likely from internal organ damage.

''Talk.''

The priest spit at Issei. Issei scoffed and leaned close to the priests ear, brushing the white hair apart.

He whispered. –_''You know, we have a lot in common, Freed. We could have been friends, even. But well, __**you made the wrong choice.''-**_ Issei's voice turned cold as his eyes narrowed.

Issei grabbed the double edged knife in his palm and pulled it towards him. The priests hand, with a sickening crunch, split in half. An unbelievable amount of blood started to pour out.

Freed whimpered in agony. Issei exhaled deeply, as he span the knife in his hand.

''Ya know, I hate torture. For a long time, I hated the people who tortured me, but then I realized the fact that they just did what they were told.'' – Issei went silent as he used a bit of rope that was left to tie it around Freed's arm, cutting off the circulation of blood. –''I don't even hate that bitch who tortured me the first time.''

Kiba, who stood at the side, leaning on a desk with his arms crossed on his chest, was carefully eating up Issei's every word.

''...The second time was different. Those fuckers did it to emotionally and mentally torture my teacher.'' – Kiba noted that Issei's whole aura flared when he said that sentence. –''..And they succeeded. She traded her life for mine, she...she died because of me.''

Issei turned around and looked at Kiba. – ''I blamed myself. Somewhere along the way, I rampaged, I killed, I devoured till there was nothing left of them, meanwhile all the same, there was just broken pieces of me.''

Kibas eyebrows furrowed. - ''What are you getting at?''

''I went crazy in the darkness. I misunderstood. My teacher...didn't want me to take revenge. She didn't want that.''

Issei brought both of his hands to his face.

''Then...then what did she want from you?''

Issei kicked a chair that flew over the room. He turned around to face Kiba, once again. –''She wanted for me to live! To enjoy life! Her life, I was to live it for her! To do the things she couldn't.''

Kiba was speechless. For Issei speak his feelings, his past, it was something once in a blue moon.

''Bassicly, what I am getting at is this.'' – He pointed at Kiba. –''Are you sure that your sisters and brothers, are you absolutely sure that they wanted for you to take revenge?''

They both stood there, listening to the priest whimper.

''Just my 5 cents for you.'' – He smiled, rueful. –''I'll get back to work''

Half an hour later and 7 fractures later Freed broke and talked. He said everything. Kiba stiffened when he heard the name ''Balba Galilei''

Freed went under after talking. Issei raised the knife to his jugular when Kiba stopped him.

''What are you doing? I thought you said you'll let him go when he talks.''

Issei was visibly disappointed in Kiba after hearing that. –''This world ain't fair, prince.''

He scoffed. –''Let me do it. I started it, I'll finish it.''

Issei simply nodded and moved away.

All it took was a simple, yet beautiful stab to the heart and Freed was dead. The floor of the room looked like a slaughterhouse.

Issei simply sighed. –''Listen, I know people who can take care of this in matter of minutes.''

Kiba nodded.

Issei pulled out a cellphone from his backside pants pocket and dialed a number.

''Hello, Vasily. It's me, Ddraig.''

Kiba widened his eyes, because Issei was speaking russian. Not using the translator, but he himself, was speaking russian.

He proceeded to talk to the russian in a friendly manner. Then he asked.

''Do you have people in Japan?''

There was a short pause.

''Oh, great. Thanks, Vasily. '' –There was a short pause once again. –''Yeah, I'll contact you if I'm ever in Russia.''

The phone was lowered from his ear and Kiba spoke up –''How much will he need?''

''Ara, you understand russian?'' – Issei asked

''No, we have a translator, we understand every language.''

Issei slid his hand over his face in embarresment. –''...I forgat about that.''

''How much then?''

'Nothing.''

Kiba raised his eyebrows

''Vasily is an old friend. Russians are good people to have as friends. They do anything to help a friend in trouble.'' – Issei gave the phone to Kiba. On it was blank e-mail.

''Write your address, door number, everything. They will come, while we're gone and will clean up.''

* * *

Near a river, an muscular man with golden bangs sat by a river and fished. The darkness was illuminated by the blue-glowing wings that soared trough the air.

The man simply smirked when the boy landed near him. He was dressed in stylish black-red pants with a chain, a simple V-cut gray t-shirt and a jacket.

He ran his hand trough his silver hair and spoke. –''Yo, Azazel.''

''..Vali.'' – Azazel simply nodded –''Came to keep an old man company?''

He smirked. –''Something like that. Well, I came to talk.''

Azazel turned his head to face Vali. –''About what?''

He narrowed his eyes. –''You know what. The Welsh Dragon.''

''Ah.'' – Azazel clicked his tongue. –''What about him?''

''Is he strong?''

''..He is strong. Not stronger than you.'' - Azazel smirked -''But if you fight, you will most likely loose.''

''Are his parents special? Or is he just talented?'' – Vali grinned at the thought of his rival being stronger than him – it meant for a good fight.

''No. He has no talant. His magic reserves are almost non-existent. His parents are regular humans.''

''..Then why the hell are blabbering about him being strong?''

''...How about if he could access the Balance Break at age 15 as a simple human?''

''That's impossible.''

''But it isn't!'' – Azazel chuckled, seemingly happy. –''Well, now he is a reincarnated devil, and he's even stronger than before.''

Vali simply stood there, arms crossed and his eyes narrow, listening.

''The kid's a mercenary. The old-school type. Can fight with any weapon you give him, can command an army, uses dirty tactics, underhanded methods. The guy is pretty smart too, and can lie like a pro.'' – Azazel chuckled. –''I sent some of my best men to trail him, he just shook them off as if they were children.''

Azazel noticed the look on Vali's face.

''Oy oy, don't run off to fight him now!''

''...What a drag. He sounds like fun.'' – Vali snarled. –''What about his teacher?''

''She was called the Bloodhound of Germany.''

Vali sighed. –''Never heard of her.''

Azazel rolled his eyes. –''Last time I checked you weren't in the dark underworld business, so there isn't a way you could have heard of her.'' – Azazel looked at his wristwatch. –''Ehh, I have to go to pretend I'm a dumb-ass and that I don't know about Kokabiel's betrayal.

Vali nodded.

As Azazel was engulfed in a purple aura, he spoke –''Just do your job, don't fight him just yet.''

Vali shrugged. –''Yeah , yeah, whatever.''

Azazel facepalmed and disappeared.

* * *

Silently, trough the shadows, two people moved. One of them was barely noticeable, while the other had trouble keeping up.

They were inside an circle shaped building across the town from where the had a talk with Freed.

Every nerve in Kiba's body was tingling, because he will finally meet Balba, that shitty old man who experimented on his family.

Issei held a fist up in the air just before they turned a corner. Even without knowledge of military hand-signs, he knew what this one meant.

Kiba leaned against the wall and waited for Issei. Issei turned his head towards him, his eyes seemed weirdly focused.

He whispered. –''Two guards in the next room. Neutralize or kill, your choice.''

Kiba nodded and brushed off the feeling of wanting to answer with ''Yes sir.''

Issei first moved the corner and quickly, chuck a knife at the lightswitch. The lights went off and the room was engulfed in darkness. Kiba simply scoffed at the simple, yet brilliant manner he made sure the enemies won't notice them.

Issei went for the one on the far left, who was thrown into disarray from the sudden darkness.

Issei slipped behind him and backhanded the priest-clothed guard. He turned his head just to see Kiba kick out the footing of the other priest and deliver an elbow to his face.

The other guard fell limply to the ground. Issei moved to Kiba and as they proceeded further, Issei took the knife he had thrown earlier.

Issei didn't say it out loud, but the whole ''Devils can see in the dark'' was a pretty useful perk.

A few meters ahead they were met by a strong smell. Someone was brewing something, and if Freed wasn't lying, then it was Balba.

Kiba was ready to kick in the door, but Issei stopped him.

''Don't kill him.'' – As Kiba was ready to refute, Issei grinned. –''Not yet at least.''

They silently opened the door. The stench became heavier, as they noticed an eerie glow in said room.

Kiba's fists started to shake, as he created a sword in his hand. Then out of nowhere, a pistol was brought to both of their heads.

A priest stepped out of the dark. If you didn't go into full details, he was an old, out of shape man with glasses.

His laugh was disgusting. –''..Well, well, what do we have here? Two little sheep who came crashing into my little garden?''

Kiba's face showed off an disgusting look. –''Balba Galilei.''

He smirked. –''...You..I know you, just can't quite remember just who exactly..''

His perverted eyes went over Kiba's body, stopping at the sword in his hand.

He hit the top of his fist with an open palm –''Fufu, fate isn't it! It's you, the boy who escaped. How did you survive?'' – He asked, while his voice shook with excitement.

''..I was reincarnated into a devil.''

Balba laughed. –''I see, I see. Well, I suppose I should thank you. Without your bunch of failures, there wouldn't be any wielders.''

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. Issei simply scoffed with a poker-face. He allowed the priest to catch him ''off guard'', because he simply wasn't a threat.

He could disarm him in about 17 different ways.

17 ways without killing him, that is.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU OLD BASTARD?''

''The experiment wasn't a failure. You were the failures.'' – Balba simply laughed as he watched Kiba's face contort in anger. –''Your bodies couldn't make enough of the needed element.''

Kiba's killing intent flared, as Issei hummed to himself.

''And so, I ripped it out of their bodies and combined it so it could be implanted. And so, it worked.'' – he smiled.

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' – Kiba screamed, as he was hit in the back of his head with a gun. He stumbled to the front slightly.

Balba took something out of his overcoat -''See!'' – He threw the object at Kiba. It bounced off his chest and hit the floor at his feet.

It was a small, blue ruby.

..And that was Kiba's breaking point. He simply spawned a sword under the priest that was holding a gun to his face. A giant one at that, splitting him in two.

''Kill them!'' – Balba screeched, as two more guards came out of the back.

''Ara ara, Prince, you are so wild~'' – Issei spoke in a girlish tone as he slipped under the arm of the priest holding a gun, kicked him in the knee and ripped the pistol out of his hands.

It felt light in his hand, a 9mm most likely, and like that, from point blank range, the small bulled went trough the goons head. The wall behind him was splattered in blood, as Issei with small, yet effective movement, span around and shot the other two who came from the back.

Balba's eye were stuttering all over the place from fear. Issei simply, without emotions shot him in the legs.

As he was falling over, Kiba lounged at him and kicked him in the face, sending him flying over the room.

With a load bang, Balba slouched over the floor.

Kiba moved back and picked up the blue ruby off the floor. He held it tightly in his palm, as he whispered. –''I told you I'll avenge you. No matter the price.''

Suddenly, the whole building started to glow in an eerie blue light. Ghost like white lights formed around Kiba. A second later, they became the form of people. They were young boys and girls.

''..Wha..t?''- As Kiba stuttered, tears started to drip from his eyes.

Something tugged at his jacket, and he turned around to see a little girl

[Don't fall on the path of revenge]

''..But.. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVED! I have to avenge you.'' – Issei simply stood back and looked over the emotional moment of Kiba.

He had been right. People who care about you rarely want revenge.

He chuckled at the thought of Gilgamesh, the only one who would probably want revenge.

[It's alright. You deserve to be alive.]

''..That's not true. You had bigger dreams than mine. Bigger ambition. ..Why me? Why not you?''

[It was our choice. It is fine for you to be alive. Don't worry about us.]

Like that, the ghosts of Kiba's past simply, silently hugged him. Kiba stood in the midst of them, quitly crying.

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Issei noticed a tear drip from his eye. –''What..the fuck?''

Ddraig laughed. [Even you partner? Ah, so sweet.]

Meanwhile, the spirits moved back from Kiba.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Like that, they dived into Kiba and dispersed.

Ddraig laughed –[Hahahaha, he made it. The boy made it.]

Issei raised an eyebrow. –[Balance breaker. He made it.]

Issei couldn't help but smirk.

The sword in Kiba's hand glowed and then changed. The blade was engulfed blue flames. Kiba simply looked at Issei.

Balba stumbled to get up.

Issei smiled, ruefully. – ''I told you so. And now..Go get him.''

Kiba nodded and lunged at the now standing up right Balba. The blade went right trough his chest, breaking the ribs in the process.

He then was engulfed in blue flames. He spoke, while stuttering. –''Wha..What is this?''

''..This is their way of helping me. '' – Kiba looked him in the eyes. –''This is my Balance Break. This is my sword. THIS IS MY SIN!''

With the shout, the blue flames burned brighter and Balba was disintegrated.

He turned around and the sword's bright blue shine died down, only to become a calm blue colored blade.

''..Congrats Kiba.'' – Issei spoke, as he walked towards Kiba.

''..You said, that your teacher didn't blame you for her death.'' – Kiba spoke, quietly. –'''But I still feel at fault. I still feel at fault even now, after their blessing. How did you get over it?''

Issei's smile turned flat. After a brief silence he spoke. –''..I didn't get over it. I still blame myself. I still get nightmares. The only thing that changed is the fact that I don't go on rampages anymore.''

Kiba couldn't respond.

Issei moved closer and hit him on the back with his open palm. –''C'mon prince, we have to report back to Rias.''

As they stepped outside of the building and walked about 10 to 15 meters,both of them felt a crawling feeling on their skin from behind. They both span around and noticed the sky that was cracked right above the building they were just in.

The sky shattered and they were covered in an eerie purple glow. From there, a giant 10-winged fallen angel appeared.

He held an arrogant smirk as he looked down on them with red glowing eyes.

''Hello shitty brats, would you mind if we wait for your master?''

Kiba was frozen, while Issei stepped to the front with his now grown out white hair covering his eyes.

''Ara?'' – The fallen angel's grin changed into an even more shit eating one.

''Remember me, shitskull?'' – Issei spoke, roughly.

''..DDRAIG!'' – He laughed –'Little brat, you are still alive? Fufu, I thought you had put down the spoon like that red-headed teacher of yours.''

Issei's face showed no emotion as he pulled his hair back, revealing his eyes.

''Hahaha, you look even more feral than before. What, your master is gone and you went off the wall?'' – He landed a solid 10 meters in front of him.

''Look kid, shouldn't a mercenary want war? The business is way better then, isn't it? Plus, when I look at you, you remind of myself right after the first war. Eyes bloodshot, feral grin and scars. C'mon, join me.'' – Kokabiel showed his feral grin, his teeth sharp like sharks.

''We are NOTHING alike, KOKABIEL!''- Issei screamed, as a green light that was rivaling the purple glow was radiated from Issei's body.

''_Balance Break_.'' –He whispered, as Kiba's eyes widened.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]

The ground shattered and Kiba was knocked back from the pressure. He flipped around mid-air and landed, his eyes wide like dinner plates.

[BOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST]

Issei lounged at Kokabiel who barely got enough time to roll away from Issei's right hook, as the building behind him was blown to pieces.

Kokabiel used one hand to push himself into the air and span to his feet, only to see an elbow from Issei.

He leaned backwards and by the skin of his teeth dodged it. Issei was carried beyond him by the force, and Kokabiel used that. He quickly span his body around in an inhuman fashion and grabbed Issei by neck in a chokehold. He pushed on the armor and he heard a cracking sound.

''Hahaha, brat, you have grown more powerful, but not enou-'' He was cut off as he felt pain that originated from his hands.

The next thing he noticed was Issei midair, upside down.

Kokabiel tried to block with his hands, but they refused to listen, falling limply at his side.

The ball of Issei's foot hit Kokabiel in the back of his head and he pushed into the ground, face down.

Issei quickly jumped on his back and as he was about to stab Kokabiel in the back of his neck, he heard Kiba.

''DODGE!''

Issei used his boosters and flew high in the air.

Where he stood a millisecond before was Kokabiels wings, sharp like claws.

He slowly got up cracked his neck.

''Game time is over.'' – He said, clearly pissed. He created a big spear of light and launched it at Issei.

Issei gave him another unemotional stare as he felt something different.

It was like an excalibur, only slightly different. Something sharper, maybe?

He was about to sidestep the spear, as it was cut in two by a blue haired girl in a latex battle suit.

She held a heavy grin on her face and in both hands he swords.

''Nice to meet the real you, Welsh Dragon Issei Hyoudou.''

The helmet changed to only cover the bottom part of his face. He eye-smiled the girl.

''Nice indeed, wielder of Durandell, Xenovia.''

A barrier appeared around them in a from of a giant dome. From behind Issei and Xenovia, stepped Rias.

''Ara ara, isn't it bad manners to start the party without the main guests?''

Kokabiel flew into the air. –''Well then, Miss Gremory, shall we start?''

She just grinned back with her arms crossed below her large breasts. Behind her stood the whole peerage and Irina.

''Hyoudou.'' – Xenovia spoke who was standing in front of him, showing off her backside, with only her head turned.

He looked at her.

''Will you help me?''

''No problem.'' – He eye-smiled to her. –''You're a power house, right?''

She nodded.

''Well then..-''Issei closed his eyes.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Xenovia narrowed her eyes from the intensity of the aura.

Issei simple walked up to her and slapped her ass.

''H-Hey!'' – She exclaimed, when suddenly she shuddered.

[TRANSFER]

''Aaaahhh~'' – She moaned, with a small blush on her face, as she felt power rush trough her veins.

She was quickly covered in a green aura, the same as Issei.

''C'mon, lets go kick some ass!'' – He nodded towards Kokabiel.

She simply showed a shit-eating grin. –''Let's.''

* * *

**Yo. A little bit later than usual, sorry. **

**Xenovia is pretty cool, so I won't be doing anything like that in the previous chapter, don't worry.**

**What can I say? **

**Kiba, by killing Balba got a different Balance Break. Yes it is light and darkness, but only in with blue flames. Think something like Rin's sword from Ao no Exorcist.**

**I killed Freed there, because his appearance in volume 6/7 was pretty redundant. **

**Anything you want to say or ask? Leave a review or message me.**

**Till next time, blueprints out.**


	12. Mirror

Rias sighed as she looked at the two boys who were now completely different.

Issei Hyoudo, the rouge terrorist was the Welsh Dragon Emperor. She clickled her tongue in annoyance for not realizing. It was simple, really. His code name was Ddraig. Ddraig is the legendary Red Welsh Dragon.

But well, that wasn't the biggest surprise this night. On the contrary it was her knight, who was radiating a whole different presence than mere hours ago. Before his power wasn't noticeable, but now his aura was radiant-blue colored and it was a lot thicker. It had changed so much, she hadn't realized it was him at first.

And as she was the King, she took over. –''Yuuto, you cover me, and Issei – be free to engage and deal with the hostile.''

He looked back at her simply nodded, as Kiba dashed back at her side.

''You will tell me everything once this is over.''

''Yes, buchou.'' – He smiled softly at her, raising his sword – ready to block.

Meanwhile, Kokabiel, high in the air grinned at the field below him. He didn't expect the dragonboy to show up, or Balba getting killed, but well, it didn't matter – Rias Gremory was there, and he could exact his plan.

With a snap of his fingers the ground beneath him split and 3 giant columns of fire appeared from it. As the flames died down, 9 giant wolf-like creatures appeared. Or at least, that was Issei thought at first, only to realize there were just 3 creatures with 3 heads each.

Rias widened her eyes and exclaimed with unseen anger. –''The guardians of the hell gate, Cerberus? Have you become mad to summon them to the topside?''

Kokabiel simply laughed. –''Go my servants!''

The monster jumped at Rias, who didn't even budge. She didn't have to – Kiba, Irina, Koneo and Akeno jumped in front of her and attacked the hostiles to protect their king.

Kokabiel with a giant smirk landed on the ground, keeping his wings out, and started cracking his arms. The damage done to them by Issei had seemingly disappeared. He raised his eyes and looked at the red armor clad Issei, seemingly content with the situation.

Issei sighed and nodded to Xenovia, who in that split of a second lunged at Kokabiel. He simply cocked his head and captured the blade with his arm.

''..'Tis it?'' – He asked with a disappointed expression.

Her blue bangs were covering her eyes, but a shit-eating grin appeared on her face. She shifted the position of her foot and rotated her hip inwards as she pushed down on the Durandal.

The Welsh Dragon's energy flared and Xenovia drove the sword downwards, seemingly trough Kokabiel, as the ground shattered on impact.

But alas, Kokabiel wasn't stupid. He lunged at Xenovia from behind with a light sword in his right arm. He swung it down at Xenovia but was blocked – by an Excalibur in her other hand.

As Kokabiel raised his leg to kick, he was blown away by a powerful punch to his side.

At start he skidded over the ground, but then he was full-out thrown into the air and crashed trough the parks trees, coming to a stop only when he was slammed against a barrier.

Issei smirked as he silently thanked Rias – without the barrier, hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people would have been in danger.

Kokabiel spat out blood, and as he tried to get up, Xenovia was already on top of him with her blade reaching for his neck in blinding speeds, but of course it wasn't enough.

Kokabiel disappeared and appeared behind Xenovia to kick out the feet beneath her. Xenovia was thrown to the ground, her swords falling out of her grasp. She widened her eyes as she noticed the foot coming for her chest – she rolled backwards and back flipped to her feet, only to block a fist with her elbow.

CRUNCH.

With a sickening crunching noise her arm was blown away and she choked down the tears – that arm now simply hung down at her side.

As she redirected her attention to her arm, Kokabiel didn't waste a second. His bloodshot eyes opened wider as he threw another straight, only to be blocked by a foot.

''Switch.'' – The words came from the armored Issei, as Xenovia jumped sideways, grabing her sword.

Kokabiel showed off his canine teeth, as Issei cracked his helmet against Kokabiels face and delivered a gut-wrenching punch to his ribs as he staggered backwards.

Kokabiel moved his leg backwards and ducked as the edge of the Durandal swiped over his head. Xenovia grunted as she pushed herself to spin around and swing at Kokabiel again.

He dodged and kicked the sword out of her hands.

''Hey, aren't you little too eager to defeat me?'' – he chukled.

''I will slay you in the name of God!'' – She literally spat out the words, as she scorned at Kokabiel.

A repulsive grin appeared on his face. – ''Aahahahaha, such undying loyalty for someone who himself is dead!''

It was as if the time itself had stopped. The growls from the Cerberus were non-existant because they had been defeated by the peerage members and Irina.

''What are talking about, Kokabiel?'' – Xenovia's voice was ice cold as she stared daggers.

He simply grinned as he touched his hair in a exaggerated fashion.

'Right, right, I'm gonna start a war.'' – He mumbled to himself. –''THEN I CAN TELL YOU, HAHA, GOD IS DEAD.''

Everyone looked shocked, only Issei looked... disappointed.

''...No way...'' Xenovia stumbled backwards, choking on her words. –''There is no way he is dead. If he is dead then why is prayer still working?''

Kokabiel threw back an amused smirk. –''Michael. You do know of him, i believe? He took over the God system. He took over everything and everything was kept hidden after God's death in the last war between the 3 sides.''

Kokabiel laughed maniacally while Xenovia fell to her knees.

''...Lies...LIES!'' – She was panicking and loosing strength, and even Rias and her queen were visibly shaken from the truth.

Issei stepped forward with a grunt.

''Pathetic. These people, I swear, they're all pathetic. You all fall behind something. YOU ALL COVER BEHIND SOMETHING BIGGER THAN YOU.'' – By now Issei was full on screaming. –''YOU ALL NEED SOMEONE STRONGER TO PROTECT YOU! WEAK, WEAK, WEAK!''

''..Issei...What the hell are you talking about?'' – Rias spoke with arched eyebrows.

''Look at her.'' – He pointed his scale armor-covered arm to Xenovia. –''She worshiped God for so long, she did EVERYTHING for him, he thought of him as the strongest, as the unkillable. But even god falls, and now she is so destroyed by the fact she can't even protect herself.'' – He chuckled. –''Imagine this, she is so shook by the fact that God is dead even though she never did actually serve him.''

''Hey brat, doesn't sound like you have taken a liking to God.'' – Kokabiel interviened before Rias had time to respond.

''...For a long time I wanted to slap his shit for not helping me when I needed him, but I've grown out of it, I've grown out of the phase of wanting to be protected by people stronger than me. I am done waiting on others to do things for me.''

[BOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOOOOOSTTTT]

Issei's aura flared to such levels it became hard to breath. Buildings, cars, trees were destroyed to nothingness from the pure pressure of Issei's power.

''..And now, I'll show you something I created to BE THE ONE WHO PROTECTS!'' – Issei shouted, as he stepped to the front, putting his feet to the ground.

The ground shattered, throwing dirt everywhere, and Issei disappeared. And he appeared everywhere. Kokabiel narrowed his eyes in anger. He couldn't follower the brat with his eyes. He was simply too fast – he was creating afterimages flashing around him.

A fist hit Kokabiel in the stomach and he was thrown at the barrier – it cracked, along with his organs. He staggered away, putting his arms in a cross to block.

CRUNCH.

His arms were blown off.

Literally. His arms, along with the bones flew in the air as purple blood was splattered over Issei's clad-red armor.

There he stood in front of Kokabiel with purple sparks coming off his arm, while his eyes shone in an eerie green glow.

In his arm, slowly, but surely materialized a spear. A long, semi-transparent red spear.

It was simple, yet beautiful – well, if not for the fact that it radiated sharp killing intent. Kokabiel, on reflex tried to back away, but instead, in a flash got his leg chopped off at the knee.

It was a clear chop, no jagged edges. He fell to his knee, or what was left of it and looked at the brat from below. He noted to himself that it was a rather displeasing position to be in.

The helmet fell off from Issei head in pieces. He was drenched in sweat, seemingly tired.

He raised his head and looked down at Kokabiel from the bottom of his eyelids. His voice was ice cold as he spoke – ''Any last words, Kokabiel?''

He sighed as he felt his life drain away. –''Why? Why do you push yourself so? You can't even compare to the last time I saw you. Back then...you were so lost. You followed Margit like a faithful puppy would his mother. Just what happened?''

Issei would be lying if he said he expected such a question. He thought it would be cliche bad guy ''don't kill me I can give you [..]'' line. He touched his face and wiped off the sweat with his free hand.

''A lot happened. I will give back 10fold what she gave me.'' His voice went soft. – ''For her – _everything_.''

He then leaned closer to Kokabiel and whispered something into his ear. No one heard what.

But oh, what a reaction he got from Kokabiel. – ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU ARE SIMPLY OUT OF YOUR MIND!'' – Kokabiel laughed so hard he started to cough blood and almost choked on it. –''But..but perhaps you are simply crazy enough to succeed.''

Issei simply grinned back. He stepped back and raised he spear. He crashed it down trough Kokabiel's heart. He looked up at Issei muttered his last words.

''..Remember, you are...everything...like me...I will be...watching...''

His eyes became solid, lifeless gems. Issei dispelled the spear, and Kokabiels body fell to the side, on the ground of the remains of the park.

He turned around to face the peerage. They were all speechless. Xenovia was still on the ground, clutching her sword with her not-broken hand, as Irina was hugging her.

Rias came up to him and slapped him. He simple stared back at her.

''You...how dare you not tell me everything? I am your _master, _you need to OBEY!'' – He exclaimed, her red hair fluttering in the wind. She was spoiled, there was no doubt about it.

''It was orders from your _brother_.'' – he scoffed. –''Talk with him if you have any problems.''

Issei was about to dispel the Balance Break armor as the barrier was shattered by blinding white light.

There, in the middle of the field stood a man clad in white armor and blue light wings. Issei and Kiba on reflex turned stormed to the front of the peerage.

[So you came, white one.]

[Indeed I did, red one.]

To everyone's surprise, both armors spoke.

''..The..English dragon?'' – Rias asked.

The man nodded. –''Indeed. I am Vali Albion. The strongest White Dragon emperor to ever exist.''

The pressure from both dragon emperors was suffocating to say the least, and in a second, it disappeared.

''It's a shame, but not today.'' – White one spoke. –''I came for business. I suppose Azazel spoke of me?''

Issei raised his eyebrows. – ''He did say that he would send someone I would recognize, but isn't this too much?''

Rias was speechless. The white and red dragon emperor. Azazel – the leader of fallen angels, Kokabiel and the death of bible god. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, the white one chuckled. –''Well, you defeated Kokabiel so easily, I think this is sufficient as a bargaining chip.''

He went over to the body and took it over his shoulder. He glanced over at Issei one more time. –''Let's fight soon. I know from the look in your eyes you want to.''

A feral grinn appeared on Issei's face. –''And so do you.''

A simple nod, and the white one was gone, leaving only a white trail in his wake.

Issei's armor fell off his body and dispersed in red dust. Issei was covered in sweat and his clothes were sticking to his body. He exhaled, as he looked at Rias with droopy eyes.

''..This is gonna take a while, isn't it?''

* * *

**Somewhere in Russia, 7 months after joining the Zero army**

It was night, the full moon illuminated the swirling snow.

''Margit in position.'' – a stern expression

''Ddraig in position.'' – childish voice.

''Kuroka in position.'' – A playful voice.

''Gilgamesh in position.'' – an arrogant tone.

''Mission is a go.'' – The same stern voice spoke trough the headpiece. Issei was crouching on top of a construction site. On his shoulder was an L96 sniper rifle as he overlooked the building in front of him.

By the first glance it would seem like a restaurant, but that was a ploy. It was a cover for the Russian mafia. Scumbags who ran human and drug trafficking, laundered money, robed and many other things.

Issei moved his sniper rifle to look over the windows. On the 3rd floor was Margit sitting at the table, drinking a glass of wine, when her red hair fluttered and in a second 2 barmen were dead with a bullet in their skulls.

Issei smirked and moved the scope downwards. There was Gilgamesh, he was using an sub-machine gun to raise havoc, showing of his canine teeth.

The scope moved downwards, towards the first floor. Issei noticed everyone on that floor on the ground as Kuroka simply executed every single one of them. Issei chuckled dryly. Having senjutsu was a one hell of an advantage.

And now, after confirming was going well, Issei quickly pulled his scope upwards to the rooftop and located the two guards. They were still unaware, simply holding their assault rifles.

Issei waited for one of them to turn around and quickly flipped the safety. When he pulled the trigger the bullet shot out silently and the guard fell down, collapsing on his own weight. He quickly pulled the bolt and heard the satisfying ''cling'' as the empty shell hit the ground. He then did the same thing to the other guard.

But that wasn't his real task of the night. Suddenly 3 jet-black jeeps pulled up in hurry.

''Ddraig reporting, the cavalry is here, but the count is off by one.''

''Roger that. Engage them anyways.'' – the stoic voice of Margit answered.

''Affirmative. Starting the attack.''

He quickly opened the bag on by his feet and pulled out a magazine. He changed the magazines with a practiced ease. He pulled the bolt and heard the bulled get pushed into the barrel.

He pulled the scope to his eye and observed men in suits holding assault rifles climb out of the cars. He fired at the cars engine and the car went up in flames, throwing few off the men in the air.

The men were distraught from the explosion and didn't get to cover fast enough. All it took was another well coordinated attack at the middle car and all of them were dead.

He sighed and relaxed slightly.

''Ddraig reporting in, the deed is done.'''

''Well done. Because of Anatoly we have about an half of hour before police show up. Don't let your guard down.''

''Roger''- Ddraig, Gilgamesh and Kuroka answered in a synergy.

Issei was about to put down the rifle as he was pulled into air from behind. Giant, scarred arms that eloped around his neck.

He started panicking but then exhaled deeply and remembered what he taught. Of course, that was the reason for the missing car.

He brought his leg close to himself and pulled out the knife.

In that second he hand cut an artery on the giants arm. He dropped Issei and staggered backwards. Issei heard him scream in pain and something along the lines of ''Blag''

He rolled to the side and turning around mid-roll. There were 4 men in suits. The giant was about 2 meters tall and might as well had been 2 meters wide as well. He had long messy brown hair and a beard and he was clearly pissed. His arm hung down his side, bleeding. The two others were average and the forth was a child Issei's age.

He scoffed and jumped to his side as he noticed one of the goons pull out a gun. He pulled one himself from the hidden pocket in his coat together with a grenade and hid behind an unfinished wall. He threw down the flashbang grenade and a second later jumped into view killing the blinded goons.

But he didn't even get enough time to wonder where the other two went as he was smacked into the backside of his head by the giant. His teeth clashed against each other and the grip on his pistol was lost. He rolled along the floor and shot up to his feet.

He slipped into a fighting stance. The giant gave an amused smirk as he charged Issei like a bull. Issei sidestepped and ran the knife hidden in his sleeve along the mans leg. He grunted and turned around.

He was strong but he wasn't fast.

The bigger the target, the harder he falls.

Issei had already taken a cut at 2 arteries – he fell to his knees and started to curse in Russian. Issei lunged at the man with the intent to finish him as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

CRACK

He jumped backwards and turned to his right. There stood the young goon. He held an apathetic look on his face. He was about Issei height and weight. Issei kicked off the ground and tried to kick him in the side. He nimbly caught the leg and turned it to the side, slamming Issei into the ground.

Issei used his arms to push himself away but was was caught by his leg. He span around and kicked the boy in his face, rolling backwards and as he got up he was kicked in the face.

Issei was thrown backwards and violently hit his head against the wall behind him. He raised his arms to block but that wasn't enough to stop the other boy. He sharply smacked Issei in the eye and broke his nose. He pulled Issei by the hair and knee'd him in the stomach numerous times.

Issei collapsed and started to cough. He noticed blood. Great. Issei looked up at the boy.

He needed time.

''Hey. Who are you?''

''...Ivan.'' – He answered sharply.

''Why..do you fight?''

''I fight.. for my family.'' – He answered in a broken Russian accent. -''They need money, so I fight.''

''I see.'' – Issei grinned and thought about it. He was in this shithole killing Russian mafia because of business. He wasn't killing them for honor or the fact of being good, he was killing Russian mafia because he was paid to do it by a different mafia, while this boy in front of him was killing to feed his family. It was funny, really.

He wanted to give up for a second but then that cutthroat women flashed before his eyes.

''Sorry, Ivan... but I need to live.'' – In that second Issei was grasping another pistol hidden in his coat. His spare one. Time slowed down and he shot the boy in his chest. Ivan looked at Issei with wide eyes.

''...Disgusting.'' – He muttered before fell down to the ground lifeless.

Issei's face turned into a wide teeth showing grin. He was right. The boy was right, he was disgusting. He started to laugh. His laughter became louder and louder.

'''HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA, FUCK, HE WAS RIGHT. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I AM DISGUSTING!'' – His laughter died down at his whimpers. He was in pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. His ankle was most likely dislocated and 2 or 3 ribs broken. His face was hot and swelling.

He moved into a more comfortable position against the half-finished wall and looked at the giant lying in his own pool of blood. He moved his eyes to the sky and looked at the twirling snow.

This place was a shithole, but snow was beautiful, there was no doubt about that.

Issei didn't get a lot of time look at the scenery as he heard footsteps. Margit, Kuroka and Gilgamesh came.

''Aw fuck kid, you look like shit. '' – Gilgamesh ridiculed him while outstretching his arm to help Issei get up.

He chuckled as he took the hand and got up. He brought his other arm to his hurting side.

''Ara ara, Issei-nya, let me help you.'' – The mischievous catgirl hugged him from behind and Issei was in pure bliss. His pain started to numb down and he felt the massive chest of Kuroka against his back.

Margit simply raised her eyebrows. –''The boy did this to you?''

''Yes. The name was Ivan. He was stronger than me.''

Margit had an unreadable look in her eyes. It stopped when she heard the police car sirens.

''I see. Well, not that it maters, you won in the end.'' – She looked at Kuroka. –''C'mon, get us out of here.''

Kuroka nodded and the 4 of them disappeared in whirlwind of the snow.

* * *

**Yo, a tired and stressed blueprints appears. **

**How have you been? I have been just fuckin' dandy with the exams. **

**Sorry for the delay, but well its out. I basically wrote this in about a night, so there might be some mistakes or other things, if so, sorry and I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! If you have interest in that, please message me.**

**Anyways, see ya soon again, I'm out.**


	13. Graves don't tell

**A day after the happenings in Russia, 7 months after joining Zero Army.**

The Zero army's headquarters were something different. The army was located somewhere in North America, close to Canada's borders.

Deep into the forest, ways from civilization the mercenary army thrived. It was an abandoned airstrip at the beginning, but after getting the documents to the place, it was reinforced and remade. The whole place was large. It was almost like a small village.

The whole airstrip was covered with bleak-colored buildings. Most of them were hangers that reminisced of the previous purpose of the place. And, for Issei, there was a single particular hanger he had taken a liking to.

Yes, the same one in where he had lost his sanity. The same hanger he had spent two weeks, where he failed to withstand the torture and had caved in.

He didn't even know why, he had just found himself pulled to the place where it all began.

He sat against the furthest wall, one his legs outstretched, the other, bent in the knee. His body still held faint bruises and his ankle was wrapped in bandages.

The faint moonlight that shone trough the broken rooftop illuminated his body. His head raised high stared at the moon.

His only companion.

He contemplated life. The Russian boy had given him quite a headache.

[Calm down, partner. You did what you had to.]

The dragon in his mind spoke. Issei simply gruffed at him.

[Not like you had a choice. And besides, who cares? You have killed before, what changed now?]

Issei lowered his head, resting it against his palms

''But what if I had a choice? I could have tried to escape every single mission I had gone out of the base for. I could refuse to kill, fuck it, I could even kill myself if anything. But I don't.'' – Issei went silent for a while, but then he continued his conundrum. –''And the best part of it is, I don't dislike killing. It calms me in a way. I _crave_ for it. I WANT TO KILL!''

The last sentence echoed trough the hanger, and Issei had to listen to his words repeating over and over again.

[..So, what are you saying? That killing is bad? Who cares? It is only now that the killing is held on such a pedestal, and it's said that it is wrong. Back in the time of my glory, the strong who killed were hailed as heroes. The current world is truly dull, partner.]

Issei brought both of his legs close to himself and made himself appear as small as he could. He closed his eyes, trying to get some shut-eye, but he heard wood creak.

He raised his head slightly and looked ahead with one eye open. There, a few feet from him was a chair with a women sitting in it. It took a moment to realize it, but it was the same chair he had been chained to all those months ago.

The wood creaked as the women leaned forwards, her legs were covered by black and white checkered skin-tight short-shorts and black thigh-high socks with red ribbons while her top was a much too large red jumper. Because of the size of the jumper, one of her shoulders was uncovered. It showed her pale skin.

Her hair was straw yellow and held together in ponytail and on her neck was a choker, to _cover her scar_.

''Yo Issei-chan, how have you been?''- _Maria_ asked, in a cute tone.

Issei roared and was up in a matter of mili-seconds. His fist went where Maria had been just second ago, but she back flipped, taking the chair with her. As she landed a few feet back, Issei's foot was already flashing forward her stomach.

She brought up the chair and used it as a shield. The chair shattered and she moved sideways, letting Issei to be carried further by the force of his own kick. She used a piece of the chair as a makeshift weapon and moved smoothly forwards him to stab him with it.

As her arm passed for Issei's leg, he front flipped and kicked downward at her.

She smirked as she used the same piece of the chair to block.

Issei's leg went trough the wood like a knife trough butter and crashed down at the ground. The force from the kick sent spiderweb like cracks trough the floor.

As they clashed under the moonlight, both of their grins grew wider and wider.

Issei brought out a knife and chucked it at Maria. She lounged forward and dodged it, spinning on her heel and raising her other foot in a arc as an roundhouse kick to Issei's face. He blocked and caught her leg at the same time, although her blow made Issei's arms grow numb.

Issei himself span on his heel and kicked at her knee, so he could get her off balance, but as his foot connected to her knee it went numb.

..And Maria didn't budge. She unleashed aura like out of this world, and simple pulled her leg back, seemingly with no effort.

The grin disappeared from her face as a new-found cold look appeared in her eyes. She simply shrugged. Her tone was cold as ice.

''Weak. I'm disappointed really. I though you would have made something of yourself by this time simply because of Margit, but you really are worthless, aren't you?'' – She chuckled and in a instant that Issei couldn't catch he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach.

And with his pain tolerance, it meant something new. He was thrown against the furthest wall of the hanger and he crashed against it hard.

He started to cough up blood.

''Fufufufu, I feel really bad for the Welsh dragon. He is the definition of power, but you, such an talentless hack, are unworthy of wielding him. Weak, weak, weak~'' – she sung it in the syllables.

With every clacking noise her heels made as she moved closer, Issei grew angrier. She jumped towards him, her fist raised high, and then Issei _understood_.

His eyes turned to green slits as his arm moved faster than ever before. He caught the fist and held it in a vice-grip. Maria opened her eyes wider as she noticed the burning rage in Issei's _green_ eyes.

[DRAGON BOOOSTER]

The voice coming from the gauntlet rebounded off the hanger walls, and it sounded mad. On Issei's arm a red gauntlet appeared with a green jewel. He kicked off the wall and with his new-found power, threw Maria trough the hangers door.

As he jumped outside, two black colored men in uniforms jumped at Issei with swords, but he simple caught both of them by the heads and smashed them in the ground, killing them.

Maria laughed in triumph. Suddenly, the same black shadows as the first time appeared around them.

Issei stopped, looking at them in the moonlight. All of them held different appearances, but they still had two major similarities.

One, was the dark color schemed coats with hoods and the other was the _SS_ bright red letters that were scattered around on their coats. Some of them held them on their chest, some on their leg, and some on their biceps.

Before Issei could speak, a women in said coat walked forward. The only difference from others, her collar held white fur. Her palms hidden by the large sleeves of the coat.

Her hair, red, fluttered in the night's wind.

''M-Margit?'' – Issei stuttered, the green glow disappeared from his eyes. He stepped backwards, but was stopped by the muscular hands that went trough his armpits and held him in place.

''..Issei. You pass. You are ready. You are ready to become a true member of the Suicide Squad.'' – She walked closer to him and Issei simply smiled aloofly.

Margit cringed at the scene of Issei giving up so pathetically. She brought out a knife and cut his sleeveless t-shirt just above his chest. She then pushed the blade into his skin and carved the zero. Issei didn't even wince and simply looked downwards. A moment later, he was released.

He looked back up at Maria. She spoke. –''Don't worry Issei-chan, Margit-chan is still you teacher, just that we have a slight problem~. We are going to war tomorrow, so I had to force the boosted gear. Sorry for the mean words~. – She spoke cutely, showing her tongue at the end of the sentence. She turned around and walked away together with the rest of the Suicide Squad.

He though of himself to be alone, until he felt a coat get thrown on his shoulders.

A second later, he was hugged from behind.

''..Sorry.''

Margit whispered, her voice sounding weak and rueful as she held onto Issei in the moonlight flooded field.

Issei simply chuckled. This was the second time he had seen Maria, and it was the same as the first one. She shook his world to the core. The first, she introduced him to the dragon, and the second – she made him access it.

And Issei understood the though that he had pushed out of his skull for his own good.

Why would Margit would take in a talentless, fucked up kid?

What would be the purpose of such a feat?

It was simple, really. She was ordered to.

Why else?

Issei shrugged her off and spoke, his voice stoic. –''I need some sleep.''

He walked off, putting on dark-red colored coat, not looking back at Margit.

Her eyebrows arched in displesure. There were many reactions she expected from Issei, but this wasn't it.

He had reverted back to the unemotional state he was in right after the torture, and Margit didn't understand why.

And had Margit been any other women, she would have understood it. But she wasn't.

She was a killer, nothing more, nothing less..

* * *

**Present**

Rias was furious. She stepped trough the hallways with her usual school uniform on, and used both of her hands to push the double-doors open. Inside, her brother, the Satan, sat at his desk looking trough documents.

Behind him, a wall of books.

He raised his head and smiled gently at his sister.

''Brother, why didn't you tell me about who Issei trully is?''

Sirzechs raised his eyebrows, but then nodded with a smile. –''So it happened, didn't it?''

She crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at him. –''Yes, it did. He killed Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the fallen angels like it was nothing. I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was the Welsh Dragon for hell's sake!''

''..So I heard that Kokabiel had gone astray, but he was at your city?'' – Sirzechs scratched his chin. –''Are you unhurt?''

Rias rolled her eyes at overprotectivness of her brother. –''Yes, I'm fine. But that isn't the point. Why did you hide it? And why are so worried about me? I'm not as weak as you think.''

Sirzechs gave her a ruefull smile. –''Oh but you are weak.''

Rias widened her eyes.

''You have no idea what strong is, Rias. All I want to do is to protect you. And Issei can do that.''

Her eyes glowed crimson. –''And why do you think he can? Why are you so sure about his power, brother? Why are so convicted that he will protect me?''

He smiled back at her with his eye close. –''Simple. I made a deal. He does his side, I do mine.''

Sirzechs got up and touched the giant wall-bookshelf. It disappeared and in it's place appeared at a large map. On it were countless darts with many different colors stuck in many different continents, cities, deserts, etc, etc.

''What is this?''- Rias asked with her eyebrows arched.

Sirzechs nodded for her to come closer. She stopped a meter away from the map. She slowly brought her finger to one of the pins.

As she touched it, a small display appeared with information.

_Type: __Assassination_

_Rank: A_

_Team: Solo._

_Description: A small Italian mafia put up a pay of 100 000 dollars for an assassination of a notorious lawyer. The assassin would get payed only if the kill is made to look like an accident._

_Status:Completed flawlessly._

She looked back at Sirzechs. He simple nodded. –''Yes, all of these darts are missions Issei took up. Either solo, with his team, with his teacher or with the army.''

''..Army? Why would they need an army?''

''For war.''

''The last war that happened like 70 years ago. What are you talking about?''

''But that's wrong. Humans are foolish creatures. They fight about everything, and because of that small wars break out. Of course, they don't talk about it or write it in the history books, but Issei, along with his team are war veterans.'' – Sirzechs chuckled, but then his eyes turned serious. –''The war broke out over a small feud, and it turned into a massacre. More than 7000 people were killed by the small Zero army. If you don't count the civilians and innocents, then it would most likely would have been a 3000 vs 200. The Zero army slaughtered and burned the villages, bases and forest to the ground. What Issei brought back was a second PTSD, bullet-holes and a new nickname.''

Rias silently listened and greedily caught every bit of information. ''..I see.''

''Now then, if you skip the unpleasantries, would you like to eat with me?'' – Sirzechs smiled in an aloof manner.

Rias smiled, not being able to stay mad at her brother. –''I don't have the time'' –She sighed.-''I'm weak, aren't I? So I'll train.''

As she stormed out of the building, Sirzechs was left with a bittersweet smile on his face.

* * *

It was nighttime. The stars had come out in the sky and Koneko had just done her training routine.

Koneko wiped the sweat from her forehead as she drank water while leaning against a tree. She knew Issei had a scent different of a human, but for it to be a scent of dragon, she wouldn't have ever imagined it. And then it was the hint of another scent.

A familiar one to Koneko.

She got up and walked over to Issei who was hanging down from a tree only using his feet to latch onto an branch.

''..Issei.''

He looked at her.

''Every single time you speak of your time in the Zero Army it seems sad, but there is a hint of...happiness.'' – Koneko looked at her feet. –''Can you tell me who were teammates?''

Issei jumped down from the tree, flipping around to his feet mid-air.

''..Are you sure? If we do this, there is no turning back.'' – Issei looked into her hazel eyes.

She simply nodded. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Issei raising his hand at her.

''C'mon.''

She raised her hand and touched his. Their fingers entangled and Issei touched the carved tattoo on his chest and channeled his small amount of magic to it.

The space and time warped around them and they disappeared.

A second later their feet touch-downed on a soft feeling ground. After the feeling of wanting to puke passed, Koneko rubbed her eyes and looked around.

The first thing she saw was the sun rising over the ocean as she was bathed in the orange glow. She turned around and saw the giant Arc that was most likely used as transporter for the teleport.

Issei was standing with his eyes closed and his eyebrows slightly raised. He inhaled deeply. He lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at Koneko. –''Shall we go?'' – He raised his hand towards the deep side of the island.

She nodded and they began to move.

After climbing the nearest mountain, a serene feeling overtook Koneko. It was a forest of graves and tombstones. She looked around and noticed the small walls built to make borders.

''This is the resting place of the Zero Army. Every fraction of the army is separated.''

Koneko nodded as they walked between the walls. Most of the tombstones had some kind of memorabilia left at them. Some had scarfs, some guns, one had a ring and most of them had dogtags.

Koneko then noted the fact that Issei never wore one. They stopped at a steep stone cliff.

Before Koneko could say anything, Issei picked her up in a bridal carry and in a single jump he was at the top.

And then she noticed the dark cloaks fluttering in the wind. It was a breathtaking view, if anything.

Issei put her down and moved forward without saying a word. Koneko followed. He stopped at the a grave that didn't have a tombstone.

In its place was a sword that was impaled in the rock. On it was a dark red cloak with white-red fur collar. Koneko gulped as she understood that the red color was blood. The bottom of the cloak was in tatters, but otherwise it was fine.

As a stronger gust of winds shot by them, she noticed a hint of metal glint in between the red cloak.

She stepped forward and gripped the small square metal objects. She exhaled and opened her palm. There were two dogtags. They were scratched and scorched.

_Margit  
01/20/1990  
AB  
Suicide Squad _

And the second one.

_Ddraig  
07/31/1997*  
O  
Suicide Squad_

Koneko widened her eyes. Issei smiled at her aloofly.

''Why is your dogtag at her grave, Issei?''

He shrugged. – ''Simple. I died the day she died. Well, at least the me she wanted me to become died. I played right into the hand of Maria and went berserk. I don't deserve to wear the dogtag that was given to me by her.''

Koneko looked at him ruefully. –''Issei, that's..''

''I know, Koneko-chan.'' – He ruffled her hair. –''But that isn't why we are here. Go ahead, ask what you must.''

''..Tell me Issei, did you actually enjoy the service you did in the Zero army?''

He chuckled. –''I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, but if I had a choice between my normal life or the Zero Army, I would choose Zero Army every single time.''

''..But..But why?'' – She pleaded. –''I don't understand you.''

''I don't understand myself, Koneko-chan. But I'll tell you that I met a lot of people. I was hurt, but I hurt others a lot more. I was taught and I myself taught others. I understood a lot of things about life.''

Issei went quit for a while, but then he looked at Koneko and shrugged his shoulders.

''..And I met a girl of a different kind. She was so different from others. She was the most playful and jesting girl I have ever met, but she carried the biggest sin. She was the most loving person I had ever met...and I fell for her.''

Koneko looked at him with wide eyes and shaking.

''When Margit died my world shattered, but had _she_ died, I would have lost the world. So I fought to never loose my sight of her. I took so many bullets to keep her unhurt while she kept me _alive_.''

Issei looked at the rising sun.

''With her I feel like I could rule the world. That's probably because she _is_ the world for me. But as for her, she has another world. A little sister. She killed to save her little sister. She became a terrorist and fought to survive.

Issei stepped towards her as she stepped backwards.

''Yes, there were many ways she could have done it differently, but she did what she could.''

Koneko stepped backwards once again and Issei smiled at her.

''Yes Shirone..'' – She jerked at the mention of her real name. –''..I'm talking about Kuroka.''

Koneko jumped at Issei her fist raised but Issei simply stood there with his hands in his pockets. As she was about to connect the fist to his jugular, she stopped.

Issei moved forwards and hugged her. He whispered into her ear.

''There are many things you don't know, but if you give us a chance, you will understand everything.''

She nodded and Issei released her. She heard a crackle and turned around.

There stood Kuroka, her black hair fluttering in the wind and on her face in the stead of an aloof smile was a restful poker face.

''..Kuroka-neesan...''

''Shirone...''

Issei sat down near Margit's grave and looked at the sight of the two sisters.

This was a gamble, but it was a gamble he had to take to make up to Kuroka for all the help he had from her.

* * *

**Yo. Yes, I'm alive.**

**100 follows and 20 000 views. Quite a thing for me, honestly. Thank you, dear readers.**

**I'd like to mention that we are entering an arc which I made to develop Issei as a character and reunite Koneko with Kuroka. **

**I hope with this and the next chapters I'll be able to make people understand the motivation and level of stress Issei went trough.**

**I didn't mention, but with the last chapter I tried to show it that Issei wasn't always the unbeatable badass he is now.**

**/but well, he won't stay unbeatable for long.. *whispers innocently.***

**And I tried as much as I could at the end, but something feels off.**

**But well, I'm just an edgy teenager who doesn't know shit about writing, so I'll keep it as it is.**

**Still looking for a BETA. And btw, if you are a guy with 15 favorited stories and nothing written yourself, don't even message me, because you obviously don't know the rules.**

**See ya.**

**Does anyone even read this crap I spout at the end of the chapters?**

**Anyways, leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't understand something.**


	14. Who is the evil one?

**PAST/8 MONTHS IN AT ZERO ARMY.**

The sand. The hot sand Issei felt seeping trough his army boots. Around his shoulder, on top of the SS coat, there was a rifle strapped. They had given them an HK416 and ammo.

Under the coat was an flat-gray flak jacket and the standard military camo pants with many pockets that were filled with many different tools, but mostly – ammo.

Issei's arm rested on the rifle as he stopped at a shade made from an artificial sand dune. He sat down and exhaled. The dune was used to hide ammunition and other supplies.

The coat he was wearing was actually an magic infused one and so it was made much more durable and it was made to keep his body's temperature to the optimal.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, listening to the movement of the whole that was known as the Zero Army.

''You don't seem anxious, do you, kid.''

Issei looked up at the man speaking, and he noted two things. – Issei didn't sense him come near and he noticed the dark colored coat with the SS letters. The man was about 6foot2, his build was like a wall. He had a rugged beard and he had half-spiky, half-messy black hair. Around his neck was an shemagh and on his back were two swords and in his hand a large metal suitcase, but other than that – everything else he wore was like Issei's.

''..I'm not.''

He chuckled, sounding amused. – ''The name is Slade.''

''..Ddraig.''

''Ah, Margit's kid.'' - He spoke as he sat down across from Issei, putting the suitcase at his side.

Issei decided to use the chance.

''How well do you know Margit?''

As Slade answered, his voice sounded charred. –''Not at all. I've heard rumors, thats all.''

Issei looked at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. –''What kind of rumors?''

''Well, there was a one of her wiping out an entire squad of SAS soldiers. And then there was the one of her being an German child super-soldier made to kill.'' – he chuckled. – ''But well, who cares. She is a great women, I don't care about her past.''

They both sat in an comfortable silence for a while, only listening to the bustling sound of the people near them.

''What about your past, Slade?''

He shrugged. –''An Australian Secret Intelligence agent. I climbed the rank and got more and more confidential missions until there was a fuck-up at HQ and I had to take the fall for it. And fuck if I had – I ran away and became a mercenary. The weapons are better and the missions pay more. It's a good life, to be honest.''

He smirked at Issei who simply looked back at him. They sat there in an comfortable silence. Issei had noticed that two mercenaries can be comfortable everywhere. It didn't matter where, but when there was someone who can watch your back, you get comfortable.

''..Have you been to a war before?'' – Issei asked, his eyes closed and his head resting on his hands.

''...Yeah, I was shipped to the Iraq war because I served in the Australian Army, the sharpshooter battalion.'' – He snickered. –''It was pretty messy. We rolled into Iraq, killed everyone, a lot of innocents and children.'' – He grinned when he saw Issei's eye widened.-''Yes, they don't write about the civilian casualties in textbooks. ...I still dislike to think about the time there.''

''..Then why did you join the Australian Secret Intelligence?''

''Fuck if I know. But I can tell you this. Back in the army they gave me a riffle.''_–_He then took out a cigarette and gave one to Issei.

''Trust me, you want one.''

Issei shrugged and took one. Slade then lowered his lighter and inhaled deeply, setting the cigarette on fire. He inhaled and let the fumes go down into his lungs. He raised his head and slowly exhaled. Issei shrugged and copied Slade.

As he felt the sensation of the fumes engulf his insides, he let out a small cough. Slade smiled at him as he saw that. After the second and third time inhaling the smoke Issei noted that it wasn't as unpleasant like second-hand smoking.

Slade continued his previous rant. –''After the year or two in Iraq, my tour ended. I gave back _my_ rifle and I came home and tried to do as other people would. I got a job. I found a girlfriend. I planned to marry her...but I couldn't. No matter what I did, my hands, with whom I tried to love her, they only remembered the rifle. They only could handle the rifle. And that was when I finally understood it - I will always remain a soldier.''

A silence donned on the two. Issei stared with wide eyes, grasping every word. He could understand his pain, because he too struggled with similar things.

''..Listen kid. A war changes you. No matter how fucked up we are before, the only thing that is gonna happen now is we are going to get fucked up even more.''

As he finished the sentence, his eyes grew wide and Issei's body got into fight-or-die mode.

They both heard planes.

PLANES.

The cigarette fell out of Issei's mouth while Slade spit out his.

Slade's one arm went for his suitcase as he lunged up and grabbed Issei by the collar with the other, and jumped forwards the nearest trenches.

The ground behind them exploded and they crash landed, Issei was blinded and his ears were ringing like crazy. He simply kept his body as close to the ground as he could. The facts were simple. It was an attack from air. The blur of Issei's vision became lesser and he could see. There were dirt and fire everywhere. The soldiers ran along the trenches.

He slid against the trench's wall and pulled his weapon into his arms. He flipped the safety off and pulled the bolt.

[Get a hold over yourself, partner!]

Issei nodded and he felt an arm on his shoulder.

''..aig!''

The ringing sound in his ears dissipated and he saw Slade hiding next to him.

''Ddraig! You alright kid?'' – He asked. His clothes and coat was covered with dust and sand but other than that he was alright.

Issei exhaled and calmed down. He was unhurt, if not for the scratches on his face. He nodded to Slade, only to full on glare just past him towards the group of enemy soldiers behind him. He raised his rifle and fired suppressing fire to the small squad of enemy soldiers. One of them died, and he shot another one in his armor.

They dodged behind some crates, but as they poked their head back up, their brains were splattered instantly by Slade.

He held two dark colored pistols, if Issei had to guess he would most likely would say they were a pair of MK23's.

''Congrats on the first kill of the battlefield, kid.'' – He grinned, showing his teeth. –''And now, lets move out.''

He nodded and ejected the magazine of his HK416. It was about half empty. As Slade took the lead in front of him, he smashed it back in and pulled the bolt and moved forward.

Slade lead them up a giant sand dune that overlooked their base. It was on fire and many different armored cars had smashed trough the trenches.

They both crouched down and Issei couldn't contain his fear.

What of Margit? What of Kuroka? What of Gilgamesh? The thoughts rebounded in his head, until he heard Slade's voice.

''If you have time to worry you have time to shoot.'' – He chuckled as he opened his suitcase and in about 10 seconds he had remade his sniper rifle. He spoke up while configuring his scope. –''This is an SR98. A standard for the Australian Snipers.''- He then looked into the scope and started to mutter to himself, but it was loud enough for Issei to hear.

''_This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. Without my rifle, I am nothing. Without me...my rifle is nothing.''_

BANG.

An enemy soldier was thrown backwards as blood spurted from his brain.

''Go get em kid. I'll cover you. Find Margit.'' –He ordered.

Issei smirked and got an running start. He jumped over the sand dune and slid down with one feet extended, the other bent in the knee, like a surfer. Many heads turned his way, but before the closest one could target Issei, he was blown away by a sniper round.

Issei grinned deeper as the adrenaline made his heart pump blood faster and made everything appear slower. The slope became flatter and Issei heard Ddraig.

[Dodge right!]

Issei didn't question, nor did he waver. He rolled to his right and jumped to his feet. The place where he had been just a moment ago was riddled with bullets. He raised his assault rifle and blind-fired in their direction while he ran to cover behind an armored car.

He ejected the magazine and in a single swoop took another one from his armor and clipped it back into place. He let go of the gun for a second, letting it hang in front of him with the help of the sling over his shoulder.

He pulled a grenade from one of his many pouches and let it drop into the sand. As he turned the corner, he saw a group of soldiers who were in a hot pursuit of him..for that second.

They went up in flames and a mix of screams. Issei pulled the bolt of his gun and moved forward, firing with bursts at enemy soldiers. Many of them died or retreated.

The battlefield slowly evened as Issei noticed many of his friendlies, many looking scared from him. Or maybe scared from his coat.

BANG BANG BANG.

Another soldier fell down dead, as he noticed something shine high up in the sky.

That familiar metal object.

_FUCK_.

Issei cursed as his movement froze, understanding he was dead.

A mili-second later a knife flew past his ear, collided with the grenade mid-air and it blew up right then and there.

His vision was blocked by a coat. They were engulfed in sand and fumes. Issei opened his eyes, who closed on instinct and noticed the red hair fluttering in a pony tail.

''You alright kid?'' – Margit asked as she lowered her dirty SS coat, which she used to cover Issei.

He gulped. She had saved him, again. – ''..Yeah.''

Suddenly she pulled Issei in a hug. Her lips brushed Issei's ear for a second and she spoke. –''...I thought about you and only now understood.''- She chuckled, her voice turning soft.

''I didn't betray you..You are my disciple. You are my family. I would never betray you and I would never abandon you...and you are not useless. You are not evil or disgusting, you are strong!'' She stopped speaking a for a second.-'' You and I, we exist on this small rock floating trough space, and this is our target. This is our fate. To never sleep peacefully, to never be relaxed, to shoot first, ask questions second...''

She heard Issei yelp, choking back on tears. She simply sighed with a smile and hugged him tighter. She couldn't imagine what kind of mental pain this great of burden would cause on a boy like him.

''..So don't you worry child.'' – She released Issei, and she brought up her sleeve to wipe his tears. Seeing her disciple cry trully reminded her of who he was - He was a simple child. not a soldier, not a killer. A child who just happens to be in a bad situation.

He looked Margit in her blood-red eyes. She smirked and crossed her arms over under her breasts.

''..What?'' – She asked in an aloof manner, her voice sounded incredibly kind.

''..You saved me, again...I have no idea how I'm gonna repay you.''

She chuckled. –''That's what a teacher does. She protects until her kid is able to stand on his two own feet.''

Issei smiled aloofly and Margit brought out something shiny out of her pocket. She let it hang over her palm. Issei touched it and looked at it.

It was a pair of dog-tags with his information. She brought out hers. Her pair was scratched, but otherwise exactly like the one in her hand.

''See, we have the same ones.'' – She span Issei around and put the ball-chain over his head and then hanged her hands over his shoulders, fiddling with the ball-chain links. Her smile grew wider as she understood just how much wider his shoulders had gotten.

''..And there.''- She said, as she let go of the dog-tag and took her hands off Issei's shoulders.

''FUCKING ASSHOLES, I'M GONNA RIP EM' A NEW ONE!''

Issei and Margit both turned around to see Maria stomping her feet as she walked to them. Her hair fluttered in the wind, and she was wearing a white sundress that almost reached to her ankles. Tied around her waist was an red scarf with the SS initials.

Issei's heart started to beat faster and Margit noticed his palms clutch into fists, but he didn't attack.

''THOSE MOUTH-BREATHERS, I'M GONNA STICK MY FOOT UP THEIR ASS SO FAR THEY ARE GONNA FEEL THE TASTE OF MY FUCKIN' BOOT!''

Behind her was Slade, his rifle hanging around his neck, while he held a pistol to someone's back. Said individuals arms were tied behind his back.

As they arrived near Issei and Margit, Slade winked to Margit. The usual stern look in her eyes returned. Issei snickered.

Maria turned to face them. ''Ya do know I, as the genius I am, wouldn't fuck up this bad, right?''- Maria nodded to Slade, and he pushed the guy he was holding gunpoint. As Issei looked closer, he noticed he was bruised.

He fell to his knees and simply looked at Issei with pleading eyes. Issei's eyes narrowed as he stared back.

''See, this little cock sucker right here, he was in the Marksmen battalion...''- Maria's palm turned into a fist as she knocked him right into the jaw. With a yelp, the guy fell over.

''..but now he is here, his face down in the dirt. Do you know why, Issei-chan?''

Issei scoffed, but answered. –''Because he is a traitor.''

She stepped with her sandal covered feet onto his face. She leaned on her feet in such a way, his face was getting squished harder. She smiled. – ''Exactly. He is a traitor.''

So basically, the guy right in front of them was the reason for this attack.

''Do you know how to deal with traitors, Issei-chan?''

''..Kill them.''

''Yes, yes, good boy.'' – Maria stepped off the traitor and got him back up to his knees. She raised her hand to Slade. Slade brought out his pistol and handed it to Maria. She stepped over the traitor and tread closer to Issei. She raised the pistol in her hand, which she was holding by the barrel, in such a way that the muzzle was pointed her way.

''You do know what is needed to be done, Issei-chan~'' – She said, cutely.

Issei's brows furrowed as he outreached for the gun. His fingers grasped the guns grip and they curled up around it. His index fingers rested on the trigger.

He raised it and noticed how easy it would be to shoot Maria right now.

Maria looked at Issei and her lips curled into a seducing smile, her lips parted slightly as she licked the upper corner of her lips. Her eyes narrowed and she whispered.

''_Do it.''_

Pull. It. Right. Now.

His fingers arched, but he didn't pull the trigger.

He looked Maria right into her eyes and chuckled. He lowered the gun and looked trough the iron sight as he targeted the traitors head. Their eyes met for a moment.

Click.

BANG

The chamber opened as it spit out an empty shell.

The traitor fell over, lifelessly and sprawled over the desert sand. The blood pool couldn't form under him because the blood was sucked into the sand, turning it red.

''..And that's that.'' – Maria nodded. –''Now, the orders are as follows.''

She turned to Margit and smiled. –''Margit-chan, take Issei-chan and Slade, re-arm if you need and move out west. About two and a half klicks in you will find a moderate size village. Burn it to the ground.''

She turned to walk away, as Issei stopped her. –''Where is Kuroka and Gilgamesh?''

''Don't worry, Issei-chan~'' – She smiled back at Issei, who simply frowned. –''Kuroka is in the medical bay, while Gilgamesh is raising havoc to the east.''

She threw her arm in the air –''Remember – no survivors.''

Issei turned to Slade and tried to hand him the pistol back, but he simply responded – ''Keep it kid.''

''Let's go rearm.'' – Margit took lead, and Issei of course, followed.

* * *

**PRESENT.**

Issei simply sat at Margit's grave and looked over the two sisters. At first he noticed the scared, almost frightened expression on Koneko's face, as he did the sorrowful expression on Kuroka.

The two sister spoke. Kuroka spoke of what really happened. The experiments, the power she gained, and the power she used to protect her little sister.

But Koneko had answers to those facts. She told Kuroka about her torture and her getting almost killed. She screamed at Kuroka, telling her she didn't understand the pain she had to go trough.

Issei scoffed, knowing what kind of things Kuroka had to go trough, while Kuroka ruefully smiled at her.

''..And now this. You come back as a terrorist. You and him.''- She pointed at Issei. -''Why?''

Issei gruffed as he got up. ''..About 2 years ago, Kuroka and I began to have serious talks every once in a while. It began with talking about killing. About our job. About life itself. Countless sleepless nights spent talking, looking at the stars...After a while, the subjects became more intimate. I talked about my childhood, while Kuroka talked..well..about you. She told me how you always would stick together, how close as sisters you were. ''

''You don't know anything about Kuro-''

''Oh but I do. I know a lot about her. And I made her a promise. I would reunite her with you.'' – Issei smiled ruefully. –''That was the one wish I couldn't fulfill. Until now, that is.''

Koneko looked at Kuroka with an indifferent look in her eyes. She stepped closer to Kuroka, and hit her in the shoulder. The hit was sloppy, girlish and weak. Kuroka didn't even flinch from it. The mask, that was Koneko had cracked.

''You..you have no idea what I felt when you left me. ..'' – Her other hand formed a fist and dropped down on her other shoulder. Another crack in her mask. –''I was all alone...left to fend for my self...''

Her arms, limp, slid down Kuroka's shoulders. Her hazel eyes met Koneko's. A single tear dripped down from Koneko's cheek.

''You left me to fear myself...to fear my power...to repress it...'' After saying those few words, streams of tears started to drip down Koneko's cheeks as she looked straight into Kuroka's identical hazel eyes. –''..Just don't leave me...again...''

Sobbing noises filled the air as Kuroka tightly embraced Koneko, or rather, Shirone, again. Her eyes as well became wet, as a wide smile broke out on her soft features, and she purred.

Koneko's apathetic mask had broken fully, and she showed her repressed emotions in full glory.

''Never-nyaa.''

Now and forever, Kuroka swore to never leave her alone.

Issei smiled at the way two sisters, engulfed in emotions and the orange sun rays.

He had fulfilled a promise. One of the many he had made. One of the many he still had to fulfill.

Kuroka's eyes met Issei's, and her face formed a soft smile. A smile that meant the world to Issei.

* * *

**PAST/8 MONTHS IN AT ZERO ARMY.**

Issei ran trough the small alleys between worn out houses with bad roofs. The village was mostly civilians. Issei frowned with every civilian he had to kill, but it could be worse. They were all old people.

The young ones, had most likely, evacuated.

A door.

Issei kicked it in and as soon as he did that, he ducked.

A group of what seemed like scattered bullets flew above his head.

_A shotgun_.

Issei raised his HK416 and fired right down the hallway. He heard a scream and he lowered his weapon. He walked trough the hallway and stopped at the sight of an soldier, armed with a shotgun sprawled against a wall, his eyes still open, looking at Issei.

Something crashed into the ground to Issei left side. Issei quickly got into a battle position and looked trough his weapons sight.

Near a counter-top was a women with two children hiding behind her. The children couldn't be older than 4.

She screamed something in a language Issei didn't understand, but Issei still understood what she meant to say.

She pleaded for Issei not to kill them.

_''Remember - no survivors.''_

A creepy smile rose to Issei's face as he spoke. ''Don't worry. The children will be put to sleep peacefully, painlessly.''

The women screamed louder, her cries echoed trough Issei's ears as he pulled the trigger.

BANG BANG BANG

3 bullets and a family is ruined.

''You...are...going..to..carry that..weight...''

Issei turned to the source of the words. The men who Issei previously had shot looked at him with narrow eyes. His words, although messy and with a heavy accent, was spoken english. A language Issei knew. A language Issei had learned.

And the man who couldn't protect his family was judging him.

Issei's eye turned cold.

He pulled out Slade's pistol.

''So be it.''

BANG.

* * *

**Yo. Did you miss me?**

**I know you did.**

**Where else would you get your fix of somewhat good and not-over-the-top angst? **

**The past is out, baby killing is in, and Kuroka and Koneko has somewhat mended their relationship.**

**I skipped over the part everyone knew about~**

**Anyways I'm not so good at emotional stuff like that.**

**Any questions? Any critic? Drop a review.**

**Blueprints out.**

**I ripped a road-sign out of the ground at 3 am while shitfaced and threw it Shizou style.**


	15. A New Companion

The running water cleansed Issei's sweaty skin. It was morning, but Issei's skin had been sweaty – from late night training. He simply had been too tired to take a shower after it.

He leaned against the wall with his hands, leaving the mirror between them. Issei's brown eye met his own as he looked into it. He had changed a bit over the course of being home. His hair had grown longer and slightly wilder - now it reached to his eyes.

He had grown slightly more thick – the food at home was delicious and calorie filled – he ate slightly more than he needed to become more muscular. A little bit of weight for his short frame was always welcome.

The door behind him slid open. He knew it wasn't Kuroka. He moved slightly to the side as he used the reflection of the mirror to see who it was.

Two almond shaped eyes met his. It was a girl with straw yellow hair. They were let out to flow freely so they simply covered her breasts...but other than that, she was naked.

''..Maria.''

''Good morning, Issei-chan.'' – she spoke, as she elegantly stepped closer to him. Issei span around, looking at her from above. He had grown a few inches ever since joining the Zero Army, seeing how he was now about a head's length taller than Maria. She stopped a feet from him and touched his chest with a single finger.

''You've become more muscular.'' – She stated as the hot water flowed over her frame –''Although you have been more muscular before. ''

''I have?'' – Issei asked with a slightly detached tone.

''Yes. Before Margit-chan died, back when you, her and Slade trained like maniacs.''

For a moment, melancholia and the fragments of memories hit him. Things like swimming unbelievably stupid distances like 30 miles and climbing cliffs with one hand tied behind their back flashed trough his mind. He blinked and then spoke.

''..Why are you here?''

She poked the area of Issei's heart. –''Don't be so mean to me. As an apology, wash my hair.''

''Huh?'' – Issei simply spat the word out without thinking.

''My. Hair.'' – She pointed with her other finger at her head –''Wash it.''

''What the hell am I doing with my life?'' – he sighed, as he reached for the shampoo. He squeezed the bottle and let the thick liquid in his palm as Maria span around in a cute manner.

Issei slowly lowered his palms on the top of her head.

Soft.

The first thought that popped into his head was that as he slowly brushed his fingers trough her hair. Even though they looked like straws, they were incredibly soft.

''So, anyways.'' – She spoke, a bit of ridicule in her tone. ''Listen very carefully.''

''Yeah, yeah, I am.'' – Issei grumbled as he scratched her head harder.

She let out a sigh.''There has been a lot of activity in the shadows. People buy places, weapons, food, transports, poisons and drugs. I've dug some stuff up and the name that came up is Khaos Brigade.''

Issei brushed her hair further down.

''It's a giant organization. More and stronger members than ours. Well, for now. But the reason why I'm saying is this – they will most likely move soon...and they have Cao Cao.''

Issei's arms froze.

''..What is their purpose?'' – Issei asked with a detached voice.

''I don't know. But they are arming. Recruiting everyone who is evil. Devils, Fallen Angels, and descendants of Heroes.''

Issei's started to move again.

Maria chuckled. ''You aren't stressed? Worried? Anxious? Nothing at all?''

''I am. '' – Issei said, with a low voice. –''But that just means I'll have to defeat a hero.''

''It does.'' – Maria spoke with a hard to read expression. She raised her palms and drove her slender fingers trough her own hair.

Her fingers met Issei's and he yanked his hands backwards. On reflex, fear or anger, that remained to be known.

''Heh. '' – She let out a long sigh. – ''I guess some things still don't change.''

Maria span around again, meeting Issei's narrow eyes with her wide ones. Her lips curled into a smile. ''Listen. Don't speak. Train and grown stronger. We have a long journey ahead, Issei.'' – She started to turn around, but stopped.

''Ara, I almost forgot.'' – She hit her head playfully. –''How is your health?''

Issei smirked. ''I'm good.'' – He raised his fists and cracked a bone. ''My strength is back 5fold, my bone structure is now as it should be and my heartbeat is now regular.''

''Good. I'll cross this part of the plan a success.'' – She nodded. –''But now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go. See you soon, Issei-chan~''- Issei looked at her back as she tilted her head back, revealing her scar, previously covered by her silky flowing hair.

She disappeared.

Issei stepped backwards. His muscular back hit the mirror behind him and he slid down it, falling into a sitting position.

He outstretched one of his legs and looked upwards, letting the hot water hit his face as he closed his eyes.

Touching her hands made Issei remember. He had thought he was over her torture, but as it turns out, he wasn't.

* * *

Rias Gremory was a smart individual, and it wasn't just her pride or arrogance. The things she wanted and didn't get were in small amounts. One of them being Koneko and her mental block of her powers.

She of course wanted to lift it, to help Koneko, to get rid of her fears and to make her stronger, but it didn't mater how much she talked with her, pleaded, explained, it didn't matter.

Koneko never talked about it. She was emotionless most of the time.

Things changed after Issei's arrival and him befriending and training her...but with change she never, in her entire life would have expected change like this.

She simply blinked her wide eyes in bewilderment – Issei and Koneko stood in front of her desk. Koneko had her white ears and twin white tails out.

'''..Can you tell this to me once again..?'' – She spoke, looking upwards at them trough her writing glasses. She didn't need them, but she felt like they helped her think.

''Basically, I talked about it with Issei..and turns out he knew my sister.'' – She spoke. –''He explained a lot of things. I understood a lot of things, but that doesn't matter I've forgiven her. Issei explained that she didn't go berserk because of her power. So basically, it means I can use it..and I will. I will grow stronger.''

''..I see.'' – She spoke, her hand covering her mouth. –''I don't really trust Issei about some things of his past, so I'll ask you. You didn't meet her, you sister, right?''

''Of course not, Buchou.'' She said as she touched her nose for a second. A second too long for Issei to not catch it, but for Rias – it was a meaningless gesture.

He smirked ever so slightly, Margit's words rebounding in his head.

''_Remember Issei. You can tell a lot about people from simply observing them. Lying is the easiest – they don't look you in the eyes, they touch their neck, their nose, they cover their mouths. Well, although in our business, people look a lot more scared when we question them.''_

* * *

Moonlight.

Moonlight was shinning over the 3 individuals backs. Koneko, Issei and Kuroka were training near a lake. Koneko didn't know where they were, but it was obvious they were not in Japan.

She was sitting with her legs crossed resting from training with her older sister as she watched her and Issei spar. She did know that Issei was rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat but she didn't realize how far his skill went...and how skilled her sister had become.

Issei span around, falling to one knee as a high kick swooshed over his head. Kuroka's kick. As her leg landed she span forwards, raising her other leg, only this time lower.

Issei caught the leg with both hands and jumped into the air over it. He landed a few meters to the front, using his arms he flipped midair and landed on his feet.

His arm raised in reflex as it met Kuroka's foot and blocked it. He stepped backwards, dodging an incoming fist from her. Issei smirked and jumped forwards, as he knocked away a low coming fist with his palm and flailed his elbow to the front.

Kuroka leaned downwards as the blow rushed over head but then she stepped backwards in pain – A naked foot was crashed against her side – Issei had used his elbow as an distraction and span around with the momentum.

She dodged another blow backflipping backwards and charged Issei. As he tried to predict where will the blow come from Kuroka simply dashed faster and jumped against his chest – to Issei's surprise, she stepped another step higher and then forced her leg upwards to hit issei's face as she did another backflip kicking away from Issei.

..But of course she missed – Issei had leaned his head backwards and thus, she missed.

''Good, good.'' – Issei smirked, as he looked at her. She was dressed in tight shorts and a sports bra while Issei was simply wearing shorts, shirtless. Both of them were with bare feet.

''Don't go easy on me, loverboy, nyaa~'' – She said, in her teasing voice as she jumped towards Issei who simply cartwheeled backwards and as Kuroka was closing in he stopped and kicked at her, his knee raised high.

Raised her hand to hit it away as Issei didn't lower his knee – he kicked at her again, this time lower. She caught the kick and leaned in to punch Issei, but he simply jumped upwards, pulling his leg out of her grasp...and he made a mistake.

Or so she thought. Kuroka dashed towards Issei's landing place with a grin. As Issei landed he simply watched the fist coming towards face. He didn't move backwards as Kuroka predicted but he caught her arm by the wrist.

He pulled her forward while keeping his foot in her way so she would trip. As she tripped Issei grabbed her other hand and put them together above her head. Her wrists were pretty narrow so he could hold both of her hands with a single one.

Koneko raised her head in disbelief. Her mouth opened wide as she spoke. –''N-No way..''

SMACK

Issei slapped Kuroka's ass.

SMACK

Again.

''Nyaa~'' – Kuroka meowed.

''You pervert.'' – Koneko stated as she jumped at Issei who let go of Kuroka and jumped away.

He rubbed the backside of his head with a droopy smile. ''Sorry, sorry.''

Kuroka pouted as Koneko spoke. ''Why didn't you resist?''

She showed her little sister an promiscuous smile. ''Maybe..because I didn't mind?''

This time Koneko pouted, as the tree of them sat down in the sand in a triangle.

Kuroka was showing off a curly smile, Issei showed of an droopy one while Koneko simply held a pokerface, but something seemed off.

''Is something wrong?'' – Issei asked.

Koneko looked at the ground, but then nodded. ''I just can't get the concentration down as I need.''

Issei smiled at her. ''Is that it? You have been at this for 2 weeks and you have made progress. Healing ki manipulation is hard to do, you know.''

She sighed at the answer.

''My teacher once spoke of it like this – a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. I don't remember who she quoted though.'' – He chuckled.

''..Lao Tzu. '' – Kuroka added.

''Yeah, him.''

Koneko rolled her eyes at Issei.

''..She said that to me here, actually. Back when I was mad for not being able to use magic.''

Koneko jerked at that sentence. –''So you really can't use it?''

Issei smiled with his eyebrows arched. ''As I said, I'm talentless in everything except taking a beating.''

Koneko decided to move the conversation from the obviously pain inducing way it was heading. ''Where are we, anyways?''

''By a lake, miles away from civilization, somewhere near the Canadian borders.'' – Issei responded.

Koneko's eyes widened.

''This place holds a special meaning to us, nyaa. '' – Kuroka spoke. –''Me, Issei, Margit and Slade trained here a lot.''

''I see.'' Koneko responded with a slight smile. She knew who Slade was – Issei had told about him, but she didn't understand the single fact - was he alive, or was he dead.

Her sister and Issei looked at each other for a second.

Kuroka got up and raised her finger to point at the lake. ''Can you see the other side of it, Shirone-nyaa?''

Koneko squinted, but still could barely see it in the far far distance. – ''..Barely.''

Kuroka's eyes narrowed. –''Issei, Slade and Margit have swum to the other side.''

''Huh?'' – Koneko couldn't help but raise her voice.

''And many times.''

The 4 similar, almost the same hazel eyes landed on Issei. He clutched his chest, almost as if someone had hit him.

''H-Hey! S-S-Shut up! We thought it was a good idea back then!''

After a brief while of silence, the three of them fell into a laugh together. It was then that Issei understood the fact that he hadn't laughed honestly, and trully like that in a long, long time.

* * *

**3 weeks passed** since then as the whole peerage was gathered in the club-room of the Occult Club.

Trough the window a big, white circular ball was floating between the clouds. The full moon. Issei sighed, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping peacefully tonight.

''Now then.'' – Rias spoke up. ''We will be going and getting you an familiar, Issei.''

''Me?'' – He asked.

''Koneko here has one.'' – Rias nodded to Koneko who raised her hands in front of her and a familiar jumped out of thin air. It was a cute white cat.

Issei smirked. –''Fitting.''

''..Shut up.'' – She frowned at him.

''Anyways, the familiar master is in the familiar monster forest at a full moon so we should go. '' – Rias spoke as Akeno began to chant a teleport circle.

''If he is there at a full moon, why didn't we go in the 2 last ones?'' – Issei implored.

''This first time I simply decided to skip, the second time Sona stole our spot.'' – She exhaled in an overly dramatic way.''

With that they teleported away.

They appeared in a forest. A particularly scary looking forest. Issei narrowed his eyes.

''GET DAZE!''

As someone shouted that at the group, a knife was chucked at him. After a second he was laying on the ground face down.

''Issei!'' – Rias exclaimed.

''Hey! Not my fault! He scared me.'' – Issei rebutted, after all, he couldn't control his impulses.

''I'M FINE!''- The guy Issei chucked a knife at jumped up in a flash. –'' My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!''

''I'm sorry Satooji, I brought the boy I spoke of.'' – Rias said in a court manner.

''It's fine, It's fine.'' – Satooji responded while waving his hand. ''He seems quite..wild.''

''Nice to meet you, I'm Issei.'' – He spoke.

''Good.''- He nodded. –''Well then, shall we start?''

''Yes.'' – This time Rias nodded. –''Let's go, he will help us with finding an familiar.''

They began to move, as Satooji spoke. –''What kind of an familiar would you like?''

''Something canine.'' – Issei turned to face Koneko. – ''A cat would be fine too.''

She lunged at his side with a fist, but Issei blocked.

''Baka.''

''OKKAAYY, A FAMILIAR WIL L BE GET!'' – Satooji screamed in broken english as they moved trough the woods.

After a while Issei stopped when he heard the brush to his side rustle.

In that second, a blur of white fur jumped on him. As his back hit the dirt, he felt the things teeth sunk into his right arm – the one that was being held as a block in front of his face.

His battlemode kicked into overdrive as he kicked the beast on him, throwing him off.

''Issei, are you alright?'' – Rias exclaimed as she tried to get closer, but Satooji stopped the peerage.

''Be quit now and observe.'' – He smiled –''Looks like Issei found an familiar.''

''But he attacked him!''- Akeno rebutted.

''Just watch.''

Issei got back on his feet and looked at the beast in front of him. It was a wolf with white fur and red gloving eyes...well, with one red eye – the other had 3 stripes over it, most likely another wolf had scratched it out.

''..Is it an polar wolf, Satooji?'' – Issei asked.

''No, it isn't.'' – He spoke. –''Devil forests don't have polar anything. This one is most likely an albino. A RARE GET!''

Issei lowered his center of gravity. – ''I see. Mind if I take this one?''

''Not at all. Go at it, kid!''

The wolf roared at him, showing off his canine teeth in a way that was familiar to Issei. He smirked.

They began to move in a circle, eyeing each other. Issei brought up his hands, not even flinching at the bite marks.

The wolf jumped at Issei who slid under his jaw and grabbed him by the neck and flipped him over, effectively ending up on top of him.

Issei bit into his ear as it felt like a natural thing to do. The wolf quieted down and stopped moving.

Issei let go of him and got up. The wolfs one red orb-like eye met Issei's eyes.

''Hey, Satooji. The scar, is it a new one?'' – Issei asked, as he got a closer look at the wolf.

''..It doesn't look like it. I'd say he is being chased by a group of wolves. Most likely because of him being an albino.''

Of course, wolfs move in packs and they dislike the weak ones. Well, at least albinos should be the weak ones. They usually are born blind and die soon after..but not this one.

The wolf suddenly arched his back and started to growl. The peerage jerked, except Issei and Koneko, who's ears twitched.

''Something is wrong..'' – Satooji stated, as many pairs of glowing eyes appeared trough the bushes. There were many black wolves surrounding them. The wolves started to cricle the group, but as one of the wolfs jumped at Issei, the white wolf stopped him mid air, as his jaws sunk into the wolfs neck.

CRUNCH.

With a whimper, the attacking wolf fell down, lifeless. The wolfs white fur was covered by blood as he roared at the circling wolves and raised his head, letting out a howl at the moon.

The howl echoed trough the forest, as the circling wolves, one by one ran away.

Issei dropped to one knee and touched the wolf's head. Slowly, but surely he patted him. He was a bit smaller than a normal wolf, so he looked more like an overgrown dog.

''Are you fine with him?'' – Satooji asked.

Issei understood that he was weaker than the normal wolfs, but he liked the fact that he was different...and with white fur.

''Wait, Issei!''- Koneko ran up to Issei and touched his bleeding arm. She closed her eyes and her tail and ears appeared. Issei's arm glowed in a yellow glow and the bite marks disappeared.

''Thank you, Koneko.''- He said to her with a smile -''Let's go.''

As he said that, Issei and Akeno nodded to him, but Kiba and Koneko smiled.

''Yoooshhh!'' – Satooji showed a wide grin and they began to move backwards. Issei looked downwards at the wolf, who simply followed him, his body center low, most likely because he was being aware of the surroundings.

As they stopped at the entrence of the forest, they began the ritual of obtaining and familiar.

''I, Issei Hyoudou ask of you to become my familiar and to answer my callings.'' – Issei was standing right next to the wolf, who was inside the middle of the magic circle. Akeno was standing on the outside, helping Issei with the magic – after all, he was bad at it.

The magic circle slowly dissipated, and the wolf walked up to Issei and rubbed his head against Issei's leg.

''How are you going to call him?''

''..Echo would be good.''

''Echo?'' – Rias asked.

''Yeah, Echo. '' – Issei looked down on the wolf. –''Are you okay with Echo?''

The wolf barked in approval.

* * *

Issei walked to his house trough the night. He had teleported to the clubhouse, together with the peerage and said his goodbyes. Koneko had stayed behind to report her progress.

Issei pulled the front door's lever downwards and opened it and simply walked, not being silent or anything of the kind. His parents didn't wake up.

''..This is suspicious.'' – He sighed as he opened his room's door.

Seducing hazel eyes met his, as he noticed Kuroka in her usual yukata sitting on the window sill.

''Yo.'' – Issei raised his hand in a friendly gesture.

''Welcome back, nyaa~'' – Kuroka responded with a smile.

''..Listen, Kuroka.'' – Issei spoke, as he walked forward to the window. –''Did you put a spell on my parents?''

The smile disappeared. –''I did.''

''I see.'' – Issei showed her a sad smirk.

''I had to.'' – Kuroka touched Issei's cheek with her palm. '' You do realize that when parents get their son back, they get really overprotective?''

''..I see.'' Issei looked her in the eyes. –''Thank you.''

Kuroka smiled and brought her face closer to Issei's. Their lips touched and their tongues entangled.

A few moments later Kuroka pulled back with a purr. –''What was the meeting about?''

''Ah, I almost forgot. I got a familiar.'' – Issei stated, and snapped his fingers.

From thin air Echo appeared in Issei's room. For a second he looked at Kuroka while showing his teeth, but a second later he walked over to Kuroka and let her pet him.

''I like him.'' – He stated with a meow.

''He doesn't mind a cat?''

''He isn't a dog, dummy~. ''- Kuroka chuckled.

''Anyways, want to take a walk?'' – Issei asked her.

''Don't you want to get some sleep?''

''Nope.'' – He whistled –''Not tonight.''

''..I see.'' Kuroka turned to Echo.''What's your name, big boy~~?''

''Echo.'' –Issei responded as he too went over and petted the wolfs head.

''C'mon, lets go, Echo.'' – Kuroka spoke and simply jumped out of his room's window.

Echo looked back at Issei and followed Kuroka.

''..It's gonna be a long night.'' – Issei sighed, as he jumped out the window, following the other two.

* * *

**yo. I'm quite late, am I not?**

**Well, anyways, the chapter is done, sorry for the lateness. **

**I know a wolf is overdone and cliche, but sorry, I had to. **

**WOLVES ARE COOL, I WILL FIGHT YOU.**

**(and yes, they do bark.)**

**And I wanted to ask you guys - am I improving in my writing?**

**I have lost motivation in these last few weeks...but as long as people are willing to read, I'll get my shit together and finish it. I dislike leaving something unfinished.**

**The Naruto fanfic I've started, a new chapter is half-done currently. I decided to change some things. Ouroboros is will be rewritten after I finish broken wings...but that will be far, far into the future. Sorry, if anyone actually likes it.**


	16. The calm before the storm

Issei and Kiba walked trough the hallways of the Kuoh academy. Issei was a known face now, but for everyone he still was a shroud of mystery. Most people who cared knew he was a member of the Occult Club and he frequented it. Most people amused he was friends with Kiba, the prince of Kuoh and Koneko – the elementary school looking first year girl.

As they moved near the sports field, some of the girls began to banter about them so Kiba simply smiled and waved at them.

''..Showoff.'' – Issei muttered to him.

Kiba chuckled. –''If you'd smile and wave the girls would love you too. They are simply afraid of you.''

''..Why would they be afraid?'' – Issei blinked.

''...'' – Kiba didn't answer, he simply exhaled deeply, as if expressing disappointment.

As they walked further, Issei moved closer to Kiba and whispered into his ear.

''Hey..you know...have you ever done anything with your fangirls?'' – He spoke it in a low tone, while raising his eyebrows a few times.

'''..Huh?'' – Kiba stopped on the spot. – ''What do you mean?''

Issei grinned. –''Have you ever fucked any of your fangirls?''

''No!'' – Kiba answered, with a flushed face.

''What a looooser~'' – Issei teased, as he dodged a kick from Kiba.

Issei smiled, aloofly – ''I would have.'' - Another kick that Issei dodged, as he sidestepped.

''..you would?'' – Kiba asked, silently, with a serious expression on his face.

''HAHAHA, OF COURSE I WOULD!'' – Issei shouted into the sky...but his voice was cut off as a small fist crushed his insides.

''Ouch!'' – He exclaimed, as he shuffled backwards. He looked at the owned of said fist – it was Koneko.

''..You are attracting too much attention.'' – She said in an apathetic voice. Issei looked around, noticing a lot of girls looking, pointed and whispering.

Issei raised his hand and waved to the closest group of girls, showing them a droopy smile. They waved back with cute smiles.

Issei chuckled and turned to follow the blushing Kiba and the stoic-looking Koneko. But only stoic _looking_ \- she was smirking. Just barely, but still smirking. Issei had most likely not noticed it, but he was becoming more and more ''normal'' as time passed with them. It was almost like spending time normally was slowly healing him.

..

As they entered the Occult club room, their eyes widened for a bit. Xenovia was sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

''Ah, Xenovia?'' – Issei asked.

''Yes, me.'' – She answered, with a smug smile.

Issei sighed with a smile, as he turned to Rias, who, as always, was sitting behind her desk. –''So, why is she here?''

''She's in my peerage, Issei.'' – She responded, not raising her head from her paperwork.

Issei turned around and addressed Xenovia herself. – ''So why is such a god-loving girl here? As a devil, nonetheless.''

''..I have a reason.'' – She spoke, with a serious expression. –''The death of God is a secret. A very well kept secret..until now.''

''..And?'' – Issei jested.

''It is crucial to keep it that way. I was marked as a sinner, and I was sent to be here, well, on my plead, to be a devil.''

''Basically'' – Rias raised her head and pointed at her. –''She is a gift of good will from the heaven.''

''..so it was true, wasn't it?'' – Issei's serious expression glazed Rias. – ''The peace treaty?''

He had heard of it. It was rather hard not to hear such things when you have such _contacts_ as Issei.

''Indeed.'' - Rias responded. –''What do you feel about such turn of events?''

''About the fact that the three factions, enemies for millenniums, decided to suddenly become friends?'' – Issei chuckled. –''It's quite funny, actually. It will not end well.''

''Ara, and why do you think so?'' – Akeno asked, as she took a sip from a teacup.

''War, war never changes. '' – Issei stated. –''But it changes people. Even the most peace loving people have people who they hate. People, for whom death they would destroy everything. As long as people hold grudges, there will be wars...and I am sure, that there are people who hold grudges. A fake peace treaty, built upon a unity of lies. It will come crashing down.''

''..Issei-sempai, do you really need to talk with such a melodramatic way of expression?'' – Koneko asked – a jab at Issei's pride.

..And his response was rather different than the Occult club expected. –''Sorry. My teacher liked philosophy...I got that from her.''

''..Oh.''

''..Well, a counter-movement is expected, Issei.'' – Rias sighed, her eyes wandering to the side. A sign of deep thought. –''..After all, Kokabiel, hearing this, wanted to use me as a bargaining piece to begin a war...and that reminds me.''

''How strong are you, Issei?'' – She asked, her gaze piercing trough Issei. –''Answer to me, honestly...please.''

''..I don't know.'' – Issei looked her straight into the eyes. –''I am sure I can protect you, as a pawn...but I have to get stronger...and so does Kiba.''

Kiba nodded, with a smile.

''I give you a knight's word, Buchou, that I will protect you.''

''..I see.'' – Her eyes wandered back to her papers.

''Anyways, is this all?'' – Issei asked.

''It is.'' – Rias waved her hand in a dismissing motion.

'''Well then, if you'd excuse me.'' -Issei waved to the peerage, but then spoke to Koneko. –''Same time as always. If you want to, that is.''

''..Yes.''

''Ah and this.'' – Issei took a chocolate bar out of his back pants pocket and threw it to Koneko. –''I took this from Prince's Charming school's locker.''

''Huh?'' – Kiba asked, but Issei was already gone.

A minute later,after finishing the candy, Koneko pulled Kiba outside of the club room. They stopped by a door with many warning sings over it.

''What is it, Koneko?'' – Kiba asked, judging by the tone of his voice, he was obviously worried.

''..Have you noticed anything odd about Issei recently?''

''What do you mean?'' – Kiba scratched the backside of his head.

She sighed. ''..He's been...anxious recently.''

''You can tell?'' –Kiba was genuinely surprised.

''I can. I've spent a lot of time with him, plus my nekomata powers help me feel emotions.''

Koneko, of course didn't mention the seemingly endless black aura, that surrounded him like a plague, because Issei meant a lot for her. Not as a lover, not as a friend. But a mentor. An aloof, weird and unstable at times, but still, a mentor.

Someone she counted on. Someone who would be there to help her, or answer any questions she had. Someone she could listen to talk endlessly.

To what, you might ask?

War stories. Experiences, small tips and tricks on fighting, freeruning, blending in. Of course, she could understand that Issei never did fully talk about his experiences. Small fragments at single times.

Kiba's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

''..I'm sure it's nothing.'' – Kiba showed her a thumbs up. –''..And if it's something important, I'm sure he will tell you, eventually.''

''..Eventually.''- She frowned.

Kiba chuckled with his eyes closed. He himself had become a lot calmer after understanding his purpose – to protect Rias- his master.

And so, he had to train.

* * *

**8 months in at Zero Army/The war.**

The fresh smell of burning corpses wavered trough Issei's nostrils, as he chuckled to himself.

''RUN!'' – A man with brown colored clothes screamed to his friend in fear as he backed away, still holding his weapon's trigger, but nothing happened – he was out of ammo.

He dropped the rifle and turned around, seeing as how his friend was already full-out sprinting.

But after a loud bang, the man fell to his knees. A short scream of agony later, he crumpled like a crushed flower against the hot desert sand.

''One down..'' – Issei spoke to himself as he raised his assault rifle and targeted the second person who was escaping.

It was easy, really. He pulled the trigger an a short burst later the escaping person hit the sand without making a sound.

Issei moved forward, slowly creeping trough the burning streets. His footsteps were silent and his senses deadly. His twitching eyes scanned the area as he listened very closely.

''Aaahhh...''

Issei turned to his side and his gun was pointed straight at the source of the whine on reflex.

It was a man with burn scars, barely alive. Issei lowered his gun.

A crunching sounds echoed trough the burning street as Issei's foot crushed the man's ribs. He screamed in pain, wavering his body sideways, trying to turn around...and he did. His blue eyes met Issei's ice cold ones.

''..Please...'' – The man pleaded.

Issei smiled, or rather grinned at him without saying a word. He crouched down and got on top of the man.

''..Who did this to you?'' – Issei asked, shaking the man by his collar. His dilated pupils locked on to Issei's face.

''You...''

Issei's eyes narrowed. – ''Wrong answer.''

His right fist connected with the mans jaw. He shook violently, but Issei didn't let go of his collar.

''...You monsters did this...''

''..'' – Issei froze for a moment.

''..You are all the same, you see..you..don't even acknowledge the amount of blood on your hands.

Issei wanted to stop this man – he didn't want to listen to his deluded mumbling, but yet he couldn't. The way Issei's first thought of stopping the man was killing him.

Suddenly, an incredible amount of anger consumed Issei's movements. In a flash, he cracked the man's skull.

''..Not all of us have a choice.''

He grunted and got up. He turned to his side, where he heard a familiar sound. – chains hitting against each other.

He twitched and almost fired his rifle, but stopped instantly, noticing who it was.

A girl with black messy hair. She was wearing a dirty tank-top and black pants. Her feet were bare and bleeding. Around her arms were chains and she had scars - scars similar to his.

Her wide open eyes were like orbs. She locked onto Issei's eyes and stared...for a few seconds. She glanced sideways, avoiding their eye-contact.

Issei stepped forward, but she twitched. Another step, and Issei, on reflex jumped sideways.

A large ball of fire was thrown out of thin air towards him.

He couldn't believe it – such a small girl with her hands tied with chain, could she could have caused the rampaging fire?

Her voice sounded chirp and raspy, but she was obviously scared. – ''..D-don't come any closer!''

Issei looked at her, dumbfounded. Why was she so scared of him? Had it the scene of him killing people?

..He didn't realize that he was covered in blood and the sweat was making his messy hair stick to his hair. Issei himself was a mess..but he didn't know that. Atleast, not at that moment.

He exhaled and touched his earpiece with his hand. ''Ddraig here. I found a girl with magic powers. She's chained up and has scars.''

''Roger. Bring her over to base.'' – Margit's strict voice responded in her usual ''work'' expression.

''..I can't. '' – Issei stammered. –''She's afraid of me.''

''...Wait for me.''

''Roger.''

Margit's voice sounded a bit off, but Issei wasn't one to question her.

* * *

Issei walked the streets on an early morning. The big orb ,sun ,was shinning in the back of his head, as he held his bag over his shoulder, using only one of the straps.

His eyes wandered about with no real purpose. He was simply diving into a pool of nostalgic memories – it was something that Issei did on a daily basis, something he couldn't stop.

His journey to school led trough a park. Most of the time it was rather empty, if not for a jogger or two, but this time it was different. On a bench, a man with silver hair sat. His expression was rather dull, but the way he sat told everything Issei needed to know.

His legs were wide apart, as he was leaning backwards, his arms outstretched both ways as his palms hanged loosely over the back of the bench. Judging by the way he sat, Issei knew that he was confident and arrogant.

..And the throbbing pain in his hand.

Issei smiled, as he simply moved closer to the bench and sat down on it. Issei leaned forwards, as he looked into the distance.

''..Vali Albion, right?'' – Issei asked, as he looked sideways, towards the boy sitting next to him.

''..Issei Hyoudo, right?'' – Vali counter-asked Issei. –''or rather should I called you Ddraig?''

''..Issei is fine.''

A smug grin and a chuckle later, Vali spoke up. –''So, how have you been?''

''..Good. I've been training.''

Vali looked at Issei with an approving expression. –''Ah, I see.''

''What about you?''

''I'm good as well...but I could be better.'' – He said, with a slight smirk.

A silence donned upon them, as they simply watched the scenery of the park.

''..So..'' – Issei began, slowly. –''Why are you here?''

''..If I said to fight you, would you?'' – Vali slowly responded.

''Most likely.'' – Issei sighed. –''But not here.''

''Why not?'' – A glint of curiosity peaked in his eyes.

''..Too many possible casualties.''

''Ara. I'm surprised. '' – Vali spoke in a rather snarly manner.

Issei stayed silent.

''..That _you_, of all people would mind that.'' – He stopped for a second, exaggerating the last part of the sentence. –''After all, how many people have you killed?''

Issei's muscle contorted as he tried to stay calm.

''..Can you count it? Do you even remember everyone you have killed?'' - Vali threw the words around casually. –''Is it hundreds? Thousands?Tens of Thousands?''

Issei's eyes narrowed into small slits as his head turned to look Vali in the eyes.

Together with the killing intent he spoke. –''Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you.''

Vali's lips curled into a wide smile. –''Oh, I know you want to, after all, it's all you know how to do.'' – he chuckled. –''It's your job description.

''..Che.'' – Issei snarled.

In that second, both of them were off the bench as Issei's fist flailed violently towards his stomach.

..But it didn't connect. A magic barrier stopped it.

To Issei's surprise it wasn't Vali's barrier. Behind Issei, to his right stood a women with short black hair with her hand raised.

''Not today, Vali.'' – Fleimel spoke.

''Ha!'' – He laughed. –''I didn't even sense you, the great fire magician, Fleimel.''

''..'' – She didn't respond.

From Issei's other side, a man with skinny black jeans, chains and a black tank-top stepped forwards.

''Listen, you little shit.'' – Gilgamesh ridiculed Vali as he spoke. –''Don't get too arrogant or I'll kill you. Do you understand? I don't give a fuck who you are or how talented you are. I will simply kill you.''

''Oh, and you really think you can do so?''

''Yes.'' – A simple one word answer.

''..Vali.'' – Issei began speaking, recovered from his anger. –''I'm the talentless looser of the group. My underlings are a lot more powerful than you can imagine...''

His eyes were hidden by his white hair as he moved closer to Vali. He raised his hand in a ghoulish way, pointing them downwards as he cracked his fingers while moving them up in a fist.

The pinky first, then ring finger second. With a louder snap the middle finger but the index finger and the thumb stayed up. He spoke in a low tone.

''Now...The next time we fight...I'll kill you.''

Vali raised his middle finger. –''..Now that sounds fun~!''

''**Get lost.'' **– Issei raised his voice towards him.

''Oh, by the way, I'll keep your little friends a secret. I don't to get you into trouble.'' – Vali's smirk lingered for a second before he disappeared in a flash.

Issei exhaled and drove his hand trough his white hair. His head was pulsing with a ringing headache.

A rugged hand landed on his shoulder. Issei raised his head and noticed Gilgamesh standing right in front of him.

''Calm down.'' – He spoke in his usual laid-back expression. – ''We'll get to kill him soon enough.~''

''..'' – Issei stayed silent for a second, but then he shrugged the arm off his shoulder. –''Any news?''

''The peace treaty will be signed soon.'' – Fleimel crossed her arms on top of her chest.

''Alright.'' – Issei nodded. –''I'll lay low.''

''Everything is moving along nicely, isn't it?'' – Gilgamesh asked, as he move closer to Fleimel.

''..Indeed. Do you think the predictions of Maria will be correct?''

''It should be.'' – Gilgamesh spoke, as he crossed his arms behind his head. –''That women is never wrong, after all.''

''..Yeah.'' – Issei turned to look at the approaching group of school girls. He calmed down when he noticed it was just a group of random first years.

''..Anyways, I have to go.'' – He said, as he picked up the bag that he dropped by the bench earlier. –''Don't be conspicuous.''

''Nah~.'' – Gilgamesh put his hand on Fleimeil's shoulders. –''Most people just assume we are on a date.''

Issei nodded and began to walk away after hearing the rather scary grunt of Fleimel and the rather loud popping noise as she pulled Gilgamesh's arm of her shoulders.

..

After a knock, Issei stepped into the occult club. It was empty, if not for the man with red hair and a classy suit standing by the window, looking outside.

He turned around with a rather serious expression.

''..Sirzechs.'' – Issei spoke to him with blatant lack of politeness. Sirzechs, however, didn't mind it one bit as his expression softened.

''Ah, Issei. '' – He extended his hand when Issei walked over to him. –''It's been, what, like 4 or 5 months?''

Issei shook his hand. –''Something like that. So, why are you here?''

''I'm doing my job.'' – He chuckled- ''The peace treaty will be signed here. I still have some stuff to take care of and I need to visit my sister in her classes.''

Issei looked sideways, remembering about the parents day at school.

''..Will your parents come?'' – Sirzechs asked, with a hint of curiosity in his his voice.

Issei didn't go to half his classes, nor did he tell his literally bewitched parents. He gave the man in front of him a fake smile. –''No, they have more important things to do.''

''..I see.'' – He nodded a few times. –''..But talking about my sister...how do you feel about her?''

Issei froze up for a moment. –''..What kind of question is that?''

''A one I want an answer for.''

The conversation turned quite serious in that second. Issei smiled at Sirzechs.

''Oh, alright then. I'll tell you the whole truth.'' – Issei glanced into his eyes. –''I don't like her. She is too spoiled for her own good and she is too kind.''

''..Too kind?''

''Yes.'' – Issei nodded. –''You see, I learned a lot in my small time as a mercenary, and one of them was the fact that the world is shit...bad and good, evil and virtuous..these dichotomies don't exist.''

''...''

''The whole system is man made. Many people see the world in black and white even thought it isn't. It's simply gray...plus...A one's hero is someone else's villain, and someone's villain is someone's hero...It's rather funny.'' – Issei chuckled to himself in a rather dejected tone. –''But well, I moved away from the topic at hand. ..While I don't like Rias, I don't hate her either.''

''So you are neutral, is that right?'' – Sirzechs made Issei state it clearly.

''Yes.'' – Issei sighed. –''Don't worry. I will protect her. I will fulfill my promise..as long you don't break yours.''

''Good then.'' – Sirzechs smiled. –''Because, if you had taken a liking to her, or tried to seduce her, I would kill you.''

''..Straight to the point, aren't you?'' – Issei showed him an aloof expression.

He wanted to laugh, honestly. It was so easy to push even the great Satan around his finger with the lie of wanting to kill Maria while he worked hand in hand with her...and there was his sister. The man was a full blown siscon. There was no doubt about it.

..A very powerful and influential man with great care for his sister. If you took away the sister you get a very powerful man looking for revenge. If you took the sister as a hostage, you get a very powerful man to control..at least for a short while.

That was something to keep in mind.

''..But your sister is too innocent. She doesn't know the real world. She wouldn't last in the real world.''

''Hahaha~. '' – Sirzechs full-heartily laughed as Issei found himself not understanding the laughter. –''..Issei, you have been trough a lot more then someone could even imagine going trough in 3 lifetimes...and your view of life has gotten rather warped.''

''...''

''Don't look at me like that.'' – Sirzechs threw his arm in an denying gesture. –''..For you, the real life, as you call it, was in all honesty simply hell on hardcore mode. I will do everything to ensure my sister don't get to...experience...even a sliver of your life.''

Issei smiled in a rather creepy way at Sirzechs. – ''I hope you succeed.''

''I will.'' – He said, as they both heard the quite chime of the bell that signaled the end of a class.-''Now, I'll take my leave...Oh, I almost forgot. Be here after classes. I will make a rather important announcement..that isn't about the peace treaty.''

''..Might I inquire about what?''

''..About a rather hidden bishop.''

''...I'll be here, _sir_.'' – Issei said, as he bowed.

Sirzechs exited trough the door, closing it in a rather court manner.

As soon as he did, a fleshed out smile appeared on Issei's face...

It was more than a smile...it was a wide grin.

He took a pen and a scrap of paper from his master's desk. He scribbled a simple sentence in his messy, elementary school-looking handwriting.

..And of course, it looked like that. He didn't have the chance to write, neither did he had any reason to.

He looked over the scrap of paper one last time.

[The first part of our plan will be complete tonight.]

He snapped his fingers, as he projected a small dog in his mind, not the full sized wolf..and then he appeared. A miniature sized wolf. He barked at Issei with rather accusing, squinted eyes...but Issei blurted out in a laughter because the bark sounded so high pitched.

He crouched down and rubbed his small head.

''Now now Echo, sorry, but I have to do it like this.'' – The miniature wolf now stopped squirming. –''Bring this piece of paper to the rock-star drug addict looking boy and the scary looking black haired girl we met earlier.''

Echo took the piece of paper in his jaws and nodded.

Issei got up and opened the window. Silently, his wolf jumped outside and disappeared trough the bushes.

Issei leaned against the window sill as he sighed.

The good news was that he was a step closer to complete his plan while the bad news were that his plans were like a staircase..in which a single step didn't matter much.

* * *

**Yo. Sorry for being an lazy asshole...that, and I took a trip to Poland for a week and a half. Anyways, this chapter sets up some things. **

**The ending of Issei's war past arc and the meeting with Fleimel - yes, for those of you who didn't get it - it was Fleimel.**

**Issei's training for fighting Vali and eventually - Cao Cao.**

**..and you can see how Issei thinks of the world - and someone actually calls on Issei for being so negative.**

**..and you can already know what will be the announcement from Sirzechs without me explaining, right?**

** victor1706 - sorry, I didn't have the _balls_ to do the full scene~.**

** Cristos - Thank you for your kind words, It means a lot.**

** BejeweldSteam4 - Thank you, and I know I seem evil, but I'm not the fucking devil. I don't have it in me to kill Kuroka...I think.**


	17. a trap

When Koneko stepped into the occult club, at first, she assumed she was alone, but she wasn't.

After hearing a soft snore, she turned around to look at the source of this rather peaceful sound.

..And it was Issei.

''..Huh?'' – She let out a quiet sound at the view. Issei was sleeping on his side, on the sofa in the middle of the room. One of his arms was under his head, while the other was hanging loosely over the edge of the sofa. On his face was a soothing expression.

His mouth was just a little bit open, as his shoulders moved slightly on each breath.

The afternoon sun, shinning in trough the window enveloped Issei and Koneko.

The view was rather...tranquil.

Koneko leaned closer, taking a closer look at Issei's sleeping face. His skin was about 2 shades darker than her's, if Koneko had to guess it was from the years spent abroad – after all, the missions he told were scattered on about everywhere on the globe.

Her eyes lingered on the scar situated on his eyebrow – from distance she always assumed the scar was something gained from the years on of constant battle and survival, but up close it seemed like the scar had a meaning. Like it had a purpose. A sense of reason, it felt like it was cut there, deeply, in a shape of a diamond by someone.

''..'' – She raised her hand, moving it closer to Issei's white hair. It twitched, as she hesitated for second, but then she touched his white hair.

-!

She let out a small scream in fear as her hand was pulled forward and Issei rolled over her arched back.

His wide, globe like eyes set on Koneko...and then they softened. He gently released his grip on her hand and smiled at her.

''..Yo.''

''...I'm sorry.'' – She apologized. She felt as if she intruded on Issei's calm slumber.

''..Don't be.'' – Issei chuckled. –''..I'm a bit too twitchy. ''

Koneko looked sideways, showing off an ambiguous expression. Issei drove his hand trough his hair, pulling it backwards. –''Do you want to touch my hair?'' - He asked, seemingly humored.

''...Can I?'' – She asked, with a small, almost unnoticeable, half-blush.

A smirk took over his face as he sat down, crossing his legs. Koneko stared for a second, but then put her hands on his head.

She felt as if Issei had twitched, but she didn't comment on that. He wasn't the only one who disliked to be touched. She simply passed it off as a quirk of sorts.

''..It's soft..'' – she said, as she rushed her hand trough it. It was from that close, yet she couldn't see even a single spot of gray or any other color. It was as white as the evening snow in December. –''..You don't bleach your hair, do you?''

He snickered, looking at the ground. –''..I don't.'' – he waited for a few seconds before talking again. –''Extreme stress does things to your body...bad things. ''

Issei hadn't noticed that Koneko had moved her other hand into his hair. She kept playing with it.

Issei closed his eyes and exhaled. He realized that it actually felt good. To have someone touch his hair.

..And in that moment, the rest of the Occult Club came in the room.

''..What is this, exactly?'' – Rias asked, in a dull tone.

In that split second, Koneko pulled back and Issei back-flipped into the sofa, in a normal sitting position.

''Nothing!''

''Nothing!''

They both answered at the same time.

The sunlight filled room stayed rather silent until the arrival of Sirzechs.

He stepped to the front, in his full glory. His face adorned by a rather professional expression – most likely from years and years of experience from being the Satan.

''I've gathered you here, today, to talk about news. As some of you might know'', -He looked at Issei. –''The peace treaty will be signed here. In this room, few days from now. ''

''..Brother, that's rather..'' – Rias raised her voice, but got kindly silenced with a wave of Sirzechs hand.

''Don't worry, Rias. Everything will go as planned and it will be safe.''

''..Is it a 100% that the peace treaty will be signed?'' – Kiba asked, as he held his hands in front of his face.

''Well, the pretext is that it's a meeting to talk about the peace treaty..but it will be signed. There is no doubt about that.''

''Ara, that's good.'' – Akeno smiled, as he gave Sirzechs a cup of tea.

''Thank you, Akeno.'' –He said, with a smile. –''But now, back to the topic at hand – I am allowing Gasper to come outside of his hiding. You are strong enough, especially with Xenovia and Issei.''

''Are you sure, brother?" – Rias asked.

''Of course. Even you have grown more powerful recently.'' – He smiled at her, approvingly. Issei raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn't noticed that.

''For those of you who don't know, Gasper is Rias's bishop. Gasper is a daywalker half-vampire with an incredible talent and a sacred gear.''

Xenovia's eyes went wide, but after a few seconds, she asked.- ''What is Gasper's sacred gear?''

''It's called ''Forbidden Balor View.'' It's a sacred gear that's enables Gasper to stop time with his eyes. The problem appeared when his ability began to become stronger...and It didn't stop, so we had to lock him away.''

''..What do you mean with ''..didn't stop?'' – Issei asked, with a complicated expression.

''Quite simple. His power grew out of control. He can't control it and it activates at random times. There is a pretty good chance of him reaching Balance Break soon. ''

''Without training?''

''..Yes.'' – Sirzechs stared Issei in the eyes for a second. There was some sort of an unspoken Exchange with them. –''..And you know how dangerous a Balance breaker is, right?''

''..Well, for one, if you use a balance breaker like I have when you are too weak to handle it, the aftermath is deadly.''

''..Huh?'' – Sirzechs sounded genuinely surprised. – ''The balance breaker system is made in such a way that it actives only when you are ready...Are you saying it was different for you?''

Issei looked at the ground as he twirled his fingers for a while, trying to decide if he should answer. –''..It was...I needed the power. Badly. Trough my despair and screams, that power was born. With the help of Ddraig. I went mad and destroyed everything in sight...I was in a coma for a month after that...Had I not been such a broken being, I would be dead right now. ..''

Silence. It encased the room.

''..Issei..'' -Sirzechs spoke slowly. –''..I thought only Juggernaut drive made a person go mad?''

A small smile, but Koneko caught the display of his desperate and angry emotions running rampart.

''..Yes.'' – He began. –''But when you don't have a sanity to destroy, it doesn't matter if it's balance break, juggernaut drive or your naked fists...but well, anyways. A lot happened to me. Not that it matters, not here, not now.''

''..Indeed.'' – Sirzechs gave Issei a court nod. –''Now then, let's go meet Gasper.

They walked trough the hallways until the door with the stop signs and warnings all over it.

''The bishop stays here all the time and does the devil contracts trough the computer. Coincidentally, Gasper makes the most income out of everyone.'' – Akeno spoke, as she took the lead.

Sirzechs snapped his fingers, and a big magic seal disappeared from the door.

She opened the door, and together with the door opening, a high pitched screech attacked the peerage's ears.

Issei flinched, almost reaching for his hidden knife, but stopped as Koneko raised her hand in front of him.

''Let's go inside.'' – Akeno spoke, with a rather forced smile.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' – the same voice screamed, seemingly really disliking the presence of other people.

Rias, exhaled slightly, and took the lead. – ''Good evening, Gasper. You seem well.'' – She smiled.

''W-w-w-WHYYY?'' – Gasper asked, with despair mixed with the high toned voice.

''The seal is off, Gasper. You can go out.''

'''B-b-but I don't wanna! I'm fine here!''

Issei, followings Koneko's lead, walked inside. The room was rather cutely decorated, with plush animals, pink-shaded furniture...and a coffin.

A rather goofy expression on Issei's face appeared, as he spoke, looking at Gasper.

''Ah. I didn't know it was a girl.''

''..Gasper is a cross-dressing boy.''

Issei pushed his palms into his face, grasping it. After a few seconds, he screamed into the air.

''THIS WORLD IS UNFAIR!''

Gasper, getting frighted by this, froze time. Issei blinked, and Gasper wasn't there anymore.

He let out a rather dull sounding ''huh?''

''This, is his sacred gear.'' – Sirzechs said, as he pointed to Gasper, who was hidding in a corner. –''..Although he can't control it.''

''Gasper.'' – Rias calmly spoke to him, in a soothing tone. –''These are my new pieces – This'' –She pointed at the white haired pawn. –''Is my pawn. He took 8 pieces, so he will be the only one.''

Issei looked at him with a stern expression, but seeing Gasper start to shake, he relaxed his statue and smiled at him. He raised two extended fingers to his forehead and saluted.

''Yo. I'm Issei Hyoudou. You can call me Issei.'' – He spoke, in a tone that was as friendly as he could.

Koneko stared at Issei, while he simply rubbed the backside of his head. She found him suspiciously odd..as if he was acting.

''..H-H-hello..'' – Gasper spoke, looking at the ground. He was visibly discomforted with their stares.

''..And this'' – Rias pointed at the blue haired girl–''Is Xenovia. My Knight. She joined recently and is an owner of a holy sword.''

''I'm Xenovia.'' – She spoke in her usual, daft tone.

Gasper, being weirded out from her completely silent stare, blushed.

''..N-n-nice t-to meet you.''

''Now then Gasper.'' – Rias spoke. –''Let's go outside.''

''..Noooo! I don't want to. I can't!'' – He screamed.

Koneko touched his hand and spoke to him. –''Let's go, Gasper''

Anda she pulled him, a second later, after another shriek, the boy was gone. Now he was covering in a different corner.

Rias softly sighed and went over to him and hugged the terrified boy.

''..He is very timid and a shut-in, as you can see...'' – Rias spoke, as she drove her hand trough his hair. –''..But he is my bishop. For now, he is a first year in the Academy..and before being reincarnated, he went trough some painful experiences related to his power..and as such..he is pain.''

...

''..A mutation piece, was it?'' – Issei asked, as he sat on the window sill. The setting sun was warming his back.

''..Yes. It's a rare piece that is stronger than usual 1 piece.'' Rias nodded.

''..Only one in ten high leveled devils get one, and Rias was one of them.'' – Akeno spoke. –''And Gasper has that piece in him...but that isn't a problem. The fact that his power increases while he's unconscious.''

''..That's a rather scary power.'' – Issei answered.

''..It is...And in time that power will grow into a balance breaker, as my brother told you.''

''..And what about it?'' – Issei asked

''I want you to help him. At least, for now.'' – Rias spoke, looking him right in the eyes. –''..You know a lot more about balance breaker than me..and about fear. The boy needs some male-bonding.''

''..Huh?'' – Issei was rather flabbergasted at Rias's intentions.

''I want you to man him up.'' – Rias spoke, with a small blush. –''If anything, then you are manly. You know how to handle pain, fear and stress.''

''..I know how to block it out when it's needed..but I didn't learn it in a day. I learned it from the battlefield..as I did half of the things in my life.''

''But you can give them further. To give your experience to Gasper. You can speak to him.'' – Rias paused for a while. –''..I trust you..with Gasper.''

Issei sighed. –''..You give me no choice, do you?''

''..Please?''

Issei got off the window sill and began to walk to the door. –''..Not like I can disobey you, right?''

A small smile later, he was out of the door, leaving Rias with a complicated expression.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the grin on Issei's face was growing in size.

''..Everything is like you said, Maria..'' – He muttered to himself.

..

''..Gasper.''

The knocks on the door echoed trough the empty hallway. Gasper didn't answer.

''..Not going to answer, huh..'' – Issei sat down on the floor and slouched against the wall next to the door.

''..But I know you can hear me..Gasper.'' – Issei simply stated. –''..Are you afraid?''

''...'' –Issei heard footsteps coming closer to the door on the other side.

''..Your power is strong and you are talented at everything..isn't that right?''

''...''

''..I also, possess a strong power. The Welsh Dragon resides in my scared gear. It's called the Boosted Gear. Have you heard of it?''

''...Yes...'' – Silent, but clear answer from Gasper. Issei smiled and continued.

''..Unlike you...I am not afraid of my power. ..'' – Issei paused. –''Ddraig, the Welsh dragon is my partner. He has been with me trough thick and thin...trough loss and gain..trough everything...and he has helped me.''

''..But you don't understand...My power doesn't help me. It's against me!'' – The door's blew open, with the half-vampire in the archway. –'' IT HAS A FREE WILL!''

Issei got up and stepped forwards. Gasper stepped sideways, touching the narrow halway's wall with his back. Issei looked downwards on him.

''You give your power free will.'' – Issei's voice was rather emotionless and cold. –''Take control of it. That's the only way.''

''..but I can't..'' – The cutely dressed boy looked sideways, not looking Issei in the eyes even once.

''You can.'' – Issei smiled, as his voice turned warmer. –''You just need some hard work and dedication.''

''...Really?'' – The answer came after a few seconds of hard thinking from Gasper.

There was something about Issei that made Gasper believe in him. Perhaps, an unwavering belief in himself. Confidence, that wasn't arrogance. Something, that made Gasper want to look up to him.

''Yeah.'' – Issei ruffled the boys hair. At first he seemed timid, but then smiled. –''..Let's go.''

* * *

**The end of a chapter/~9 months in ar Zero Army.**

Voices, vehicles, smoke. The running footsteps as the whole field was filled with people. Like ants they went on about their last minute orders, criss-crossing on and about on top of the burning desert sand.

A stoic white-haired boy crossed trough the crowds, moving

straight forward. As he moved, they made way for him.

The coat of SS squad was tied around his waist. His scarred back was bare and sweaty as he moved with slightly labored breathing. His left arm was in a sling that covered his stomach muscles.

Various bloody bandages that covered scratches and bullet holes were tied around his arms and core. His boots were barely tied and in one of them Slade's Mk23 pistol was half-hidden. His pants were bloody and scratched, but he didn't mind that. He moved upwards, to a hill. On it were people with the same coats as the one he wore.

As he moved closer to the top, wind began to become more powerful. At the top, his coat was swaying in the wind. Margit looked backwards, noticing him, on her face appeared an aloof smile.

''..Yo.'' – She said, as she moved closer to him and stopped him midway before the very top.

''..Yo.'' – He responded with an ambiguous expression. –''It's done, right?''

''It is.'' – Margit spoke. -''The war is over.''

Issei just then noticed the red blood on her coat.

''Margit, are you alright?'' – Issei asked in a concerned expression.

''Oh this?'' – She pointed at the blood. –''Of course I'm fine. Blood of my enemies. It always is...although you can't say the same.''

Her eyes followed over the wounds.

''..Did you use Ddraig?'' – She asked

''Of course. I used the boosted gear and his knowledge.''

''..Ah, I see.''

Their conversation fell short. The awkward silence that they had never experienced, was there.

Issei smiled at her and turned to walk towards the edge of said mountain...but was stopped by a powerful grip on his right arm. He turned around to see Margit with a blank expression.

''...Margit?''

''..Don't look.'' – Her voice was as quit as a whisper, but Issei heard her as if they were the only ones in the whole world. –''It will change you...it will damage you...''

''..No, I have to look.'' – Margit looked downwards with a sad smile as she let go of Issei's arm. -''..I have to see..what I have done.''

Issei slowly stepped forward. A few steps and in front of him the view over an entire country.

A country that had been burned to the ground. The buildings destroyed, the people smashed like ants. The trampled streets gave off gray smoke that were like signs in the sky.

Signs of a destruction.

''..This is my sin now.'' – Issei stuttered as he couldn't take his eyes off the view. –''..I killed them.''

Margit used her elbow to pull Issei close to her chest. She didn't let go of him. ''..This is my sin. I could have tried to have you transferred or taken off this mission..but I didn't...It's my fault that you a here, right now...''

Issei didn't respond.

''...You don't belong on this side. So don't worry about it, child.''

As she let go of Issei, he chuckled.

''..I never imagined you would be wrong, Margit. ..'' – Issei spoke, as he swept back his snow white hair. –''I belong on this side. On your side. ..And I am..on your side...And I will be..forever.''

Margit's red hair swayed in the wind as she held an perplexing expression. Her ruby like eyes closed for a second as she moved her palm in front of her face. Another second later she opened her eyes and chuckled. Her red eyes met Issei's brown ones.

On her face, just for a second, an innocent smile apperead. ''You really know how to make a women happy, don't you?''

''I do.'' – Issei grinned back at her.

They both looked downwards, at the ruined city. A few seconds, or minutes later, Issei couldn't tell how long they were stading there, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''..Welcome back, kid.'' –Slade was there. –''good to see you are..somewhat..alright.''

''..I'm alright, this is nothing for me.'' – He spoke as he cracked his left shoulder blade. The sound was extraordionary loud. Slade grinned at him as the people around them looked at them.

..And they didn't have to wait long for the other two to show up. Kuroka and Gilgamesh joined them.

Gilgamesh nodded with a wide smirk while Kuroka was busy bending Issei's arm the wrong direction.

''..I told you..''

POP

''To rest...''

CRACK

''..Because your wounds are more serious than you think...''

CRUNCH

''..but you never listen to me, you little bastard!'' –She let go off his arm and touched his cheek. Her palm turned green with healing ki. –'''..Don't you know I worry about you?''

''..Sorry.'' – Issei rubbed the backside of his head as he felt the healing ki warm him from inside. The feeling was quite lovely, if he had to say.

The small army of about 200 people, in 2 weeks, destroyed a whole country.

And thus, the group overlooked the carnage with smiles on their faces. What they had done was unspeakable, something horrible but yet they could smile.

It was like people say..that with time...people get used to everything.

* * *

Koneko jogged trough the streets towards the usual training place. It was inside a forest, not too far from the city, but still no one would ever wander upon it on an accident.

As her feet touched the dark sand of a forest, her step relaxed and she began to jog faster. There was something soothing about a forest, something she couldn't quite recognize, that soothed her.

After a few minutes of jogging and turning on the familiar path, she was met with the usual training spot. In the middle of it, Issei was doing handstand pushups.

''..Yo.'' – She said, with an apathetic expression.

Issei raised his head. –''..Ah, yo!'' – He threw himself in the air and span around.

''..So, why did you call me here?'' – Koneko asked. She had decided to have a rest day, but it seemed like Issei had different plans. But it wasn't like she minded.

''It's time.'' – Issei spoke, as he moved backwards and waved her to do the same. They stopped at a self-made wooden table. On it were two rather small metal briefcases.

''..You have become a lot stronger than you were before. You now know how to use your powers and in time, you will be able to use them to your full potential...but you lack something.''

''..And what is that?'' – She answered sharply, seemingly offended by Issei's gesture.

''A special attack. A power that you can use when it's needed to end it quickly. '' – Issei smirked at her. –''Don't get me wrong, I too like to use my fists but if a quick end is needed, not always is it possible with your bare fists.''

''..So what are you implying?''

Issei opened one of the briefcases and took something small out of it. Koneko looked closer – it was an oddly shaped knife.

''..This.'' – Issei spoke as he span the knife by it's ring at the end. –''Is called a karambit. It comes from Indonesia. ''

He stopped spinning it so Koneko had a better view of it. It was metallic with a red handle. The knife it self was black but with many scrapes that showed the wear and tear.

''..This one is Margit's. People called it ''The Fang''. Her nickname, as you know, was the Bloodhound..and this was her fang. She used it as a surprise kill weapon because in combat, when the enemy takes his eyes off you for a second, you can easily take it in your palm and the next attack, when he dodges your strike while moving to the side...his neck is half-way open.''

He handed it to Koneko. She slowly grasped it. In her small palms, it looked rather large.

''It's a modern karambit, a bit larger than the usual because she used it as a normal knife and to block other weapon strikes...''

Issei became quiet as he turned around and took out another karambit knife from it. This one was with the usual shiny silver finish and around the metal handle was a tightly wrapped black string.

''...This one was made for me by her. After the war, she taught me some assassination techniques and all around the way to sneak and remain inconspicuous. I used mine to strictly kill special kinds of people.''

''..What kind of people?'' – Koneko gave back Margit's knife.

''..Those who hurt her.''

''..You really cared for her..''

''Yes.'' – Issei spoke, as he looked Koneko in the eyes. –''..But that's a whole another story. Open that briefcase.''

Koneko moved closer and laid her hands on it. Her slender fingers slipped over the metal casing.

''..Don't be afraid.''

She nodded and opened it. In it, was black foam and two karambits. She took one of them out. It was black with a white handle. On the left side of that handle was a small, white cat's pawn mark.

''..This is?''

''Yours. Both of them are.''

Issei moved closer and showed her how to hold it properly. The index fingers went trough the ring and the other fingers grasped it.

''..I don't know what to say..''

''You don't have to say anything. As my teacher gave me two, I am giving you two.''

''..Two?'' – Koneko looked at him. –''But you use one of Margit's and one of yours, right?''

''Yeah. My second one is with Kuroka.''

''..I see.'' – She spoke.

''Now, I'll show you something.'' – Issei spoke, as he took the karambit from her. He held it backwards, as such, he would hit with the blunt side of the blade.

He stepped back a few steps and smiled at Koneko. –''Come at me.''

She narrowed her eyes and jumped at Issei. Her right hand, pulled into a fist rushed straight at Issei's head. The attack now was polished, skillful and precise.

Issei used his palm to hit it into the air as he span around and Koneko felt something brush against her thigh.

The karambit. She understood that her arterie would be cut.

Not even a second later second swipe against her other thigh.

''Wha-!?''

A third swipe against her neck.

Suddenly, her breath was taken away as she felt sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't tell what it was for a second,but then realized it was Issei's knee.

She collapsed on her knees, not being able to breathe. She felt the sharp edge of the blade being placed on her head, gently.

Issei had moved swiftly like a lighting bolt, perfectly and deadly.

She began to cough, finally being able to breathe.

''..Issei..that..was...'' – She tried to talk.

''Don't talk now...'' – Issei spoke, as he helped her get up. –''..And I'm sorry for that. I had to show how dangerous this thing is in a trained persons hands. ..Will you be able to hand it?''

Issei extended the blade towards Koneko.

''..Issei...'' Koneko looked Issei in the eyes.-''..Why begin to use it now? After all this time?''

''..I'm a bit rusty...and..you have noticed me be anxious, haven't you?''

Koneko nodded.

''..I need the power. I need my upper hand. I need my ace in the hole...It's because someone I know from a long ago will be an enemy for us...and he is the only human who could ever match Margit...''

''...Who is he?''

''..The wielder of the worlds strongest Sacred Gear..The Spear of The Setting Sun...the spear..who killed god..is in his hands.''

''..That's ludicrous...'' - She didn't want to believe.

''..That's the truth..now...will you accept the power I want to grant you?''

She took a deep breath and took the blade from Issei.

''Good.'' – Issei smiled. –''Now then. I'll show you the basics of a single-handed karambit fighting.''

* * *

_..Somewhere, a man was training. His body was covered in sweat, as his massive body dodged a magic attack. His eyes, full off conviction locked on the attacker as he teleported, no, he dashed in such a speed that it seemed like teleporting at the attacker._

_With one blow, the attacker thrown in the air, almost collapsing._

_The man leaped after him. He caught him mid-air and landed with him in his grasp._

_He put him down on the ground._

_The attacker, muttered something...quietly..._

_''..Thank you, Sairaorg -sama..''_

* * *

**_Yo. Was it really 15 days since the last update? Man, does time runs circles. _  
**

**_Anyways, a new chapter. _**

**_War is officially over now. Gasper, the trap, is revealed. Issei is scheming something. Can you guess what?_**

**_Karambits. Yes. The deadly knives. _**

**_..For someone who will, (possibly) want to ask, ''wasn't tonfas her weapons?'' - yes. Tonfas are her favorite non-lethal weapons...but how did I introduce her character again? Wasn't something along the lines of ''weapon master''? Ah, yes, it was._**

**_I revealed the fact Issei was in a coma for a month. _**

**_Issei revealed Cao Cao to Koneko. Their teacher-disciple relation is just becoming stronger...as is her power._**

**_ HamJabroni Inc You can never know with Issei, can you? Haha~_**

**_ victor1706 Black aura, or rather, Koneko can see emotions..black aura in this case means sadness/anger, something along those lines._**

**_And about lemons...I will think about it after the fight with Vali. This isn't the time for sex...I think._**

**_Well then, tune in next time to see the meeting of the factions and (possibly) the fight with Vali._**

**_Can you guys guess why I put the Sairaorg part there? _**

**_Anyways, as always, thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it, or have any questions, please leave a review._**


	18. RED VS WHITE

KNOCK KNOCK.

The sound echoed slightly in the wide hallways behind them. With Rias and Akeno and Xenovia in the front, Kiba and Issei behind them, they stepped into the room. Gasper and Koneko stayed behind in the Occult Club's homeroom.

The eyes turned towards them. Issei looked sideways, noticing Sirzechs and Grayfia. He gave them a small bow, as Sirzechs nodded. And then he noticed another woman with black hair. Her hair was decorated by colorful pink bows.

Her lips curled into a smile when she noticed Issei. A second later, she winked at left Issei feeling quite bewildered and unorganized.

Behind her, the Council president and her pieces were standing.

To the side was a man with Golden Wings and a halo... Issei didn't even need to guess it was Michael, the fake god and his assistant. A rather bountiful, beautiful blond haired women.

His gaze lingered upon Michael, as their eyes met. Issei couldn't tell what expression he was making.

Next, was Azazel. This time he was dressed seriously, unlike the previous encounters with him wearing a yukata. He waved towards Issei.

Issei saluted to him in a relaxed manner, and then his eyes met Vali's. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed on his chest and an arrogant expression on his face.

Issei smiled at him with narrow eyes.

''..Now then.'' – Sirzechs began speaking. –''..Seeing as how everyone is finally here, let us begin the meeting.''

''First, let's acknowledge that god doesn't exist anymore.'' – Sirzechs continued.

The meeting began like that. They talked about many things, especially taking attention about god, but that passed quickly once they acknowledged the fact that Michael was a good replacement.

''..Now then, the matter of Kokabiel.'' – Micheal began.

''Ah, yes.'' – Sirzechs nodded. –''Rias, why don't you tell us about it.''

''Of course.'' – She responded, in a stoic way, most likely because of the atmosphere. –''..Kokabiel planned to attack with the stolen Holy swords, but when confronted with one of them, my knight was able to defeat him. Then, with the help of my pawn, they got information from him and attacked Kokabiel at his base of operations. After a short battle with my pawn, and the help of Xenovia, now my other knight, he was defeated and killed by my pawn.''

''..There is something I want to know.'' – Michael began to talk. –''..You see, I was surprised to hear Kokabiel, one who survived the war, to be defeated so easily, so I did some research….and came up with this. ''Issei Hyoudou'' was a simple kid who was marked as kidnapped..but his alias, ''Ddraig''..is a terrorist, searched for in more than 40 countries..''

Everyones eyes turned towards Issei who simply..smiled.

''..I guess what I am asking, what the hell were you thinking with this, Sirzechs.'' – Michael finished his train of thought.

''Nothing you are insinuating. Issei was strayed off his path and drugged, webbed into helping terrorists..he isn't one at heart. And I am making sure he stays true to his words.''

The silence after Sirzechs was disturbed by the laughter of Azazel. He wiped a tear of his cheek as his laughter stopped. –''Sirzechs, do you really know nothing of the man you got to protect your own sister?''

''..''

''He was webbed into helping terrorist a long time ago…but what about now? He spent 3 years a midst terrorists, helping them, learning how to be one and eventually, becoming one. Do you really think you can control this man?''

Issei's eyes met Sirzechs.

''..Might I?'' – Issei asked.

Sirzechs nodded.

''What about you, Azazel?'' – He asked, with a wide grin. –''Can you control your own underlings? For example, Kokabiel?''

''..Kokabiel was a different case from you.'' – He shrugged it off, looking annoyed.

''But that's wrong.'' – Issei gestured with his hands. –''We all are people. We can do whatever we want. No one can truly control anyone.''

''..That's true.''

''But don't worry, everyone. I made a deal with Sirzechs and I promised to keep it. I don't go back on promises.''

''..I trust this issue is done now?'' – Sirzechs asked, looking Azazel and Micheal in the eyes.

After seeing them nod, he continued the talk of peace treaty. The time they spent grew in circles and they talked deeper and deeper into the issue. Serious talk turned into something trivial and sideways and around, in the end, landing on serious again.

He chuckled. –''This is the funny part. You guys think I don't want peace? Of course, I want it. But it seems like you don't trust me.''

''That's true."

''That's right."

''That's exactly it "

The three answered, together with Serafall, who had kept quit while the discussion was on Issei. She was a lot more playful than Issei, or everyone who didn't know her, would expect.

''..I've lost a lot in the war as well, you know...I just want to be able to relax and look after my sacred gear research in peace.''

''What about Vali then?''

''What about him?'' – Azazel answered, in an annoyed tone. –''I took him under my wings from the good will of my heart, not because I needed someone strong to raise hell, jeez.''

''..Let's do it then, shall we?'' – Micheal spoke up, with a deep smile.

''..Yeah.''

''Of course!~''

''..For a brighter future, for us to live together..in peace.''

A document was span around the table as they signed it..and it was then that it happened.

''Something is off.'' – Issei spoke, with his arms crossed on his chest.

''So you noticed it as well?'' – Vali answered with a smirk.

''..Step away from the windows.'' – Issei looked sideways to the other people in the room.

Magic attacks hit the every single centimeter of the New school building – the place they were standing in, but Azazel simply stepped in front of the window, looking outside with a bored expression.

''..They can't touch us. Our combined power is guarding this place…but it means we are stuck inside the territory of this school.''

Issei moved closer to him and observed the attackers. They unending wave of attackers were all dressed the same.

''..Terrorists.''

''So I thought.'' –Azazel nodded. –''What shall we do?''

''Seeing as how we can't leave, we should wait for the final boss to show up.''

Sirzechs turned to Rias, who seemed disturbed.

''What's wrong?''

''..I'm worried about Gasper and Koneko.''

Before Sirzechs could respond, Issei did it in his stead.

''Don't worry about them. These guys are weak..and Koneko is strong. They don't stand a chance.'' – Issei turned back to Azazel. –''..These guys, who are they?''

''..Khaos Brigade.''

''..I see.'' – Issei nodded, his expression was more serious than usually. He could only hope that Cao Cao wouldn't show up.

''..Have you heard of them?''

''Yes. These guys are bad news. But that's all I know. Do you know anything more?''

''A bit. They have several powerful longinus users, as well many other simple sacred gear users…And their leader, is supposedly…the infinity dragon.''

Shock spread out the room.

''..Why would she be behind terrorists? Ophis…wasn't like that.''

''..She?'' – Azazel stuttered. –''..No wait, a minute! You've met Ophis?''

''..Yeah.'' – Issei touched his face with his palm. –''It happened once. I was out of my mind that time, but I remember some things about her…She was pure..Her power was unmatched…she radiated the aura of innocence. Something is wrong, if she is helping them.''

As Issei finished what he was talking about, a big magic circle appeared by his feet. Sirzechs quickly commanded Rias.

''Reverse summon your rook, leave only Issei with us!'' – He spoke, in a rather harsh tone. –''Make sure Gasper is safe.''

''Y-yes, Brother!'' - She stuttered slightly and got to summoning herself and the rest of the peerage to her rook piece.

Sirzechs turned to Issei. –''Go outside and raise havoc. It will take of the attention from Rias.''

''..Fine.'' – Issei spoke, as he opened the window and simply jumped down.

The magic attacks stopped in that instant.

''That's Ddraig!'' – A rugged voice in front of him called. It was a man in a coat. He was tall and muscular. Suddenly, many more summoning circles appeared.

They held swords, sacred gears, and various other weapons.

Issei touched his shoulders and rotated it, cracking it. ''..Ara ara.'' – He spoke, in a calm tone. –''You actually have a surprise party ready for me? I'm flattered.''

''Tales of you travel around..Bloodhound the second, Berserker, Ddraig…or Issei Hyoudou.'' – The man smirked. –''No matter what name was used in those descriptions, it was always you..who raised the most havoc.''

Issei closed his eyes and exhaled. He needed to calm down. He inhaled deeply, still repeating ''calm down'' inside his head.

As his eyes quickly opened, his arm moved on reflex.

He caught the foot flying forward him. He pulled it forwards while he span around, and kicked out the other foot of the attacker.

With a simple flick of his wrist, the attacker was on his back, and with a simple jab to the throat, he would suffocate.

As Issei got up, he stepped sideways, avoiding a sword that was going for his head. He quickly tilted his head sideways, avoiding a different fist just in time.

And in this ambient silence Issei's eyebrows furrowed as he, with a grunt pushed his fist into the attacker's stomach.

He was thrown sideways, spewing blood from his nose and mouth. He landed into another attacker, both of them being smashed towards the ground.

Issei stopped.

Two attackers, one from behind, one from the front.

Issei kicked off towards the front attacker with his shoulder in the front. The enemy was ready for a heavy attack as he pulled his fists in front of his face.

But that didn't happen.

Issei sidestepped right as the enemy behind him attacked. The second attacked slashed down the first one and in the confusion of what he did he was kicked in the jaw, of course, making him fly backwards.

''AAAAAAAAAH!'' - With a loud shout, a man with a sword slashed downwards at Issei.

He caught the attackers wrist and pushed his wrists towards the attacker. The redirected sword simply slid into the attackers neck.

There was a split second that Issei could rest. He looked around. The ring of enemies was coming closer to him. That was the second he knew this would take a while.

Seconds seemed like minutes as Issei danced across the battlefield dodging, deflecting and fooling enemies.

Calmly and silently.

Above him was Vali, destroying the never ending waves of magicians in his balance breaker.

..

From the front, a bright blue light shone, simply turning the enemies to dust. Issei's eyes landed on the grinning Kiba. Behind him was Akeno with a magic barrier and in said barrier was Rias and Koneko, who was carrying Gasper in a princess-style. In the end, Xenovia was swinging her Durandal.

Issei kicked away another attacker and quickly moved towards them.

He looked upwards, seeing Azazel fighting a dark skinned woman in a purple low cut dress.

''Yo.'' – Issei spoke to Kiba. –''How are you guys?''

''We are good. They wanted to use Gasper's powers, but fortunately Koneko was there to protect him.'' – He answered as he swung the sword around.

''Then why is he knocked out?''

''Apparently he didn't want to get protected by a girl so he used his powers, helping Koneko, but the stress on his mind was too much.''

''..I see.'' – Issei responded, as his arm twitched. Pulsed.

His eyes jerked upwards, they only saw Azazel shine in a bright gold light.

''BALANCE BREAK!'' – He shouted.

The godly gold light shone even brighter as an armor appeared on Azazels body, and in his hand – a golden spear.

Issei sidestepped on reflex, as he grabbed another attackers neck from behind and bent it in an impossible angle.

His eyes returned to the scene of Azazel.

The woman's face was disfigured and rabid. Azazel frowned.

''It's time to put you down.'' – He said, as he spun the spear around and threw it at her.

A single scream didn't have enough time to escape her mouth, as she disintegrated into dust.

With their leaders dead, the few remaining ground troops retreated and teleported away.

Issei scoffed at Azazel.

''What, kid?'' – He asked, looking at Issei trough purple shinning eyes.

''What the hell is that?''

''Oh, do you mean this armor? It's an artificial sacred gear I created. I made a contract with Fanrir, a dragon king-''

Azazel's sentence was cut short as he was flung into the ground, creating a large crater.

He got up, and with a chuckle began to speak. –''..I should have known…Vali.''

Issei turned towards Vali, clad in white armor. He was floating above them with his arms crossed on his chest. Issei simply knew, under the helmet, he had an arrogant expression.

''..It was boring with you, Azazel.''

''You always wanted to fight, didn't you?'' – Azazel sighed. –''I guess it was about time. So, what will you do now?''

''I will fight Issei Hyoudou.''

''..The duel of red and white…'' –Azazel smirked. –''..Do you remember what I told you about Issei? There is no turning back if you do this.''

''I'm sure of this.'' – Vali spoke, his voice turning louder. –''I WANT TO FIGHT YOU, HYOUDOU!''

Issei nodded, as he stepped further, but he was stopped by Azazel. –''..There's something you need to know.''

Issei turned to Azazel.

''This man's real surname is Lucifer…As in, he has the blood of Lucifer's grandkid in him.''

Vali snickered and showed off his 12 devil wings.

''..Oh god.'' – Micheal spoke, his breath was taken away.

''Indeed. I am the grandkid of a Lucifer and I was born with the Dividing gear in me..The word miracle is made to define me.'' – He looked downwards to Issei, his devil wings dissolving. –''..So, Hyoudou..Do you think you have even a sliver of a chance of defeating me?''

Issei simply cracked his neck. His eyes were covered by his messy hair, as he spoke, seemingly, to himself.

''..Draig.''

[Yes, partner?]

''Let me do as I wish.''

[That's..dangerous.]

''Please..partner.''

A long silence, as Issei stood silent.

[Fine.]

''..Sirzechs..step back.'' – Issei whispered.

He stepped forward. After a few steps, the dark-clothed Issei disappeared from sight.

A blinding red light, as a deep voice rebounded across the sky.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]

Issei, clad in his red armor, shot out of a sea of red dust, a green trail in his wake.

A kick, that Vali dodged to his left.

He countered it with his right arm, but was blocked by the heavy looking red gauntlet. A loud cracking noise as Issei grabbed his arm. Vali's gauntlet cracked under pressure.

''You!-'' – Vali shouted, as he punched with his free hand, but it was slapped away by Issei's elbow.

Issei headbutted him, shattering Vali's helmet and cracking his own. Vali was forced backwards from the force and Issei's boosters exploded as he was thrown forwards, with his arm extended.

Vali recovered and with a single flap of his wings he propelled higher into the air, dodging Issei's strike.

''I should have known you would be so proficient at hand to hand.'' – Vali calmly stated. –''..What about this?''

Suddenly, hundreds of magic circles appeared behind him and with a roar they rained down on Issei.

He scoffed and inhaled deeply.

[BOOST]

A wave of flames shot out from Issei's mouth, swallowing the attacks that would hit Issei. Issei was invisible behind the wave of flames, but Vali wasn't stupid.

He span around and kicked Issei in the chest, throwing him backwards into one of the school buildings.

''It won't be as easy as you think.'' – Vali chuckled, looking down at Issei. –''So become serious, or I'll really kill you, Hyoudou.''

Issei kicked a piece of rubble off him as he got up. ''It was worth a try.''

Vali landed on the ground. Issei smirked and jumped off the building. He cracked his neck as Vali spoke again. ''So far I don't see why there are so much rumors about you.''

Issei's smirk, under his armor, went unnoticed.

[BOOST BOOST BOOOST]

Issei was enveloped in a green light as he kicked off and charged Vali.

''..Something is off..'' – Meanwhile, Azazel scratched his chin.

''What do you mean?'' – Kiba asked, who was also watching from inside a magical barrier.

''..Ah..There it is.''

Vali also kicked off towards Issei, his wings giving off an eerie blue glow.

As their bodies were close to each other, Issei slid his foot over the ground as his arm extended like a spring towards Vali's face.

..But in that second, Vali whispered. ''You lost.''

Black and white. Time stopped.

[HALF DIMENSION]

A voice from Vali's side. Issei felt a excruciating pain in his chest, as he stumbled forwards. In that moment, the power in him crumbled to dust, together with his armor.

Vali's fist connected with Issei's stomach, as he kicked off the ground and pushed forward.

Issei was thrown backwards, as his limp, ragdoll like body crashed trough the old school building

''Issei!'' – Koneko shouted, as her arm was caught by Kiba.

''..Don't.'' – Kiba spoke, simply knowing that Koneko wanted to help Issei. But the simple fact was that she couldn't.

''Bloodhound…berserker? HAHAHAHA!'' – Vali laughed, as he walked towards the crumpled Issei. ''..And here I thought I would get a real fight. Ahhh..pathetic..disgusting.''

Issei, who was now lying on his face, twitched at the mention of the word ''disgusting''.

He slowly got up, in a ghoulish way. His shoulder was dislocated, but with a simply jerk of a shoulder, it popped back into place.

''..I tried..I really tried.'' – He muttered. –''…But being calm doesn't suit me.''

''..What?'' – Vali spat out , confused.

Issei stepped forward and began to cough up blood. His whole body jerked, as he touched his stomach.

''..Shit..'' – He muttered again.

The ground began to shake and dust began to raise around Issei.

''**LET'S GO MOTHERFUCKER**!'' – He shouted, as the same blinding light enveloped him.

[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST]

The pure pressure destroyed everything in sight. Sirzechs barrier cracked.

In a single blink of Vali's eyes, Issei was right into his face. Vali backed away, but it was no use. Issei grabbed his hair, that was exposed because of the previous headbutt, and kneed him in the face.

Vali tried to defend himself, but he was outmatched In close range. Issei kneed him in the face again, letting his hair go and punched him in the jaw.

Vali stumbled backwards, as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His armor now held a spiderweb like pattern.

Issei didn't stop and continued to attack, not letting Vali recover. A kick In the shin, and elbow to the forehead.

Vali was thrown backwards by a roundhouse kick. Issei quickly caught him by the neck and held him in the air.

''…How does it feel?'' – Issei spoke, as Vali spat blood in his face.

''**GET OFF ME!''**

Vali suddenly kicked at Issei, who let him go.

[DIVIDE]

The previous pain, but Issei endured,however, he wasn't ready for the next attack.

Vali kicked Isse in the chest and he quickly covered the gap between them, trying to get another blow in while Issei was confused.

[BOOST]

Issei redirected Vali's attack to the side as he span around and kicked him in the side.

Vali was thrown sideways, and his flight ended against a building.

**[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST]**

Ddraig roared, as Issei flashed towards Vali, with a giant grin hidden behind the mask.

''..Goodbye.'' – Issei muttered, as his fist reached Vali's head.

_Something crashed. Sometimes was destroyed to pieces._

Sparks flew, as Issei's fist was blocked by a spear.

The eerie red glow disappeared from sight..and the reason was simple. The spear's user had destroyed the barrier covering Kuoh.

Issei jumped backwards and as he landed, he felt an extraordinary amount of pressure. A pressure he felt only once in his life. It was back when he saw that spear pointed at him.

''..Cao Cao.'' – Issei growled, trying not to shake from the pure pressure.

''..Indeed, kid.'' – He spoke, as he span his spear around. His black hair were swept back and he had a red belt tied around his waist. Other than that, he wore a Chinese martial arts uniform. –''..I saw your fight with the Phenex.''

''..'' – Issei didn't respond as he tried to fend off the oncoming feeling of dread coming from Cao Cao's spear.

''..Back before, when I fought your teacher…I felt alive. She was strong. The way she fought was solemn. For a long time, I wanted to fight her again..but the next thing I find out is that she is dead…and for what cause? For you?''

''..Yeah.'' – Issei simply responded. –''She died because of me. She died so I could live.''

''..What a letdown. She wasted her life for you?''

''…To this day, I regret being weak.'' – Issei looked upwards, through the clouds, a weak ray of orange light hit his armor. –''But it was her decision to let me live. AND I WILL.''

Issei dashed to the side, dodging a ray of light, but it was futile.

Before his legs touched the ground he felt a blow to his stomach. There was Cao Cao, holding his spear backwards.

Issei's armor shattered into dust, as he staggered backwards. There was a hole in his shirt and a burn mark on his lower abdomen.

The world turned upside down as Cao Cao stepped forwards.

Issei, trough the pain, reached downwards to his boot, and blocked the next strike with his karambit knife.

Another swipe of the spear and the knife was thrown out of his hands.

Issei stumbled again, throwing his head backwards, as a way to dodge a strike, but blood splattered from a straight cut into his face. As his world blurred and he fell onto his back, the last thing Issei saw trough his dilated eyes were Sirzech's crimson hair.

''..You must be Cao Cao, then?'' – Sirzechs calmly spoke, as he blocked the spear with his boot. –''I am the devil.''

''Nice to meet you.'' –Cao Cao responded and brought back his spear.

''..I don't know why you are here, but I will not let you kill him.'' – Sirzechs narrowed his eyes.

'''..I came to observe how he has grown.'' – Cao Cao made a ''che'' sound with his mouth.-''..But I'm disappointed.''

Cao Cao turned around, spinning his spear around and sliding it between his red belt. He threw the unconscious Vali over his shoulder, but before disappearing, turned to face Sirzechs once again.

''..Tell him…'' - Cao Cao spoke slowly, as if trying to figure how to word it correctly. -''..nevermind.''

He disappeared after a simple gesture of his hand. Koneko quickly moved over to Issei who was covered in bruises and his own blood.

''Don't worry, white-haired catgirl, he will be alright. He was simply knocked in the stomach pretty hard.''

''..but it was a slight jab.'' – Akeno objected.

''..That spear..Xenovia, you felt it, didn't you?''

''Yes.''

''..Brother..that was the..''

''Yes.'' – Sirzechs responded to Rias. –''It was the True Longinus. The strongest sacred gear.''

''..What?'' – Kiba responded, bewildered.

''..It's the spear that killed god.'' – Koneko simply stated.

''..How did you know that?'' - Micheal asked her.

''Issei told me.''

''..I see.'' – Azazel responded. –''They did seem to know each other. ''

''..Could you please get some help for Issei?'' – Rias spoke up.

''Oh, right.'' – Sirzechs chuckled while he scratched the backside of his chest.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Issei flickered his eyes, warding off the blurriness. The familiar beeping sound of the machine that made sure wasn't dead brought back memories.

His muscle hurt, but that wasn't the painful part. On the slightest movement there was a stabbing sensation in his lower abdomen.

With a growl, Issei got up in a sitting position. Judging from the dusky room, it was night, and he knew he was correct when he saw the half-moon in the nights sky.

He looked downwards, only then noticing the fact that his left eye was covered by bandages. He ripped it off, throwing the bandage away.

He could see from both eyes…and he exhaled, because frankly – he was glad that he wasn't blind in one eye.

Suddenly, a black-haired women opened the door to his room. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black free-flowing tanktop, simple sneakers and her black hair was let out, hanging over her shoulders, with a long bang flowing downwards just between her eyebrows.

Her eyes met Issei's. She tilted her head back and smiled.

''You look like shit.''

Issei snickered. –''On the other hand, you look great, Kuroka.''

She grinned, showing her teeth. –''I always do~''

Issei nodded, as he ripped the wires connected to him and got up from his bed. The machine flatlined. The beeping sound turned into a nonstop sound.

He got up. At least, he tried to. He stumbled forwards as Kuroka caught him in a hug. Issei exhaled and dropped his head on her chest.

''..This is the greatest.'' – He said, with his voice muffled by Kuroka's chest.

Kuroka meowed. She moved her slender hand on Issei's hair and ruffled it.

''There..There..'' – She said, in a soothing voice. –''You did good.''

Issei raised his head, unwillingly. – ''But I didn't. I got destroyed by Cao Cao.''

''You defeated Vali. '' – She went silent for a while. –''I'm just glad you are alive.''

Kuroka slid her hand downwards trough his hair and touched his newly acquired scar.

''..Is it that bad?''

Kuroka held a pokerface for a while, as If trying to figure out what to say to not sound mean.

''It suits you.'' – She said, raising her eyebrows.

''..Thank you.'' – Issei said, with an ironic expression in his voice. Kuroka showed him her tongue. Issei waved away the feeling of wanting to snatch it with his mouth.

''C'mon, let's get out of here.'' – Issei sighed. –''I'm getting tired of standing here in my boxers.''

''But I'm not done looking at you in your boxers.'' – Kuroka said, in an alluring tone. –''Besides, you have a lot of bandages, so you aren't exactly almost naked.''

Issei chuckled, looking downwards at himself. The bandages were especially wide around his waist.

''Does it hurt?'' – Kuroka asked, sounding slightly worried.

Issei noted how cute she was. –''Like hell. That spear is one scary thing.''

He went silent for a while. –''I didn't even get to try and match it with my own.''

''..That would have ended badly.'' – She said, as she poked Issei's abs.

''Ouch!'' – He exclaimed. –''It hurts, woman!''

They both let out a slight chuckle.

''Why aren't there any nurses crashing into my room by now? On the monitor I flatlined. I'm dead.''

''The nurses are having really nice dreams.''

Issei started to laugh.

''Shall we go?'' – Kuroka asked. Issei nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist as they teleported.

The familiar scent of their room hit his nostrils. It was a really good change over the disgusting hospital smell of ammonia.

''How long was I out?'' - Issei asked as he let her go.

''A little bit short of a day.'' – She answered, as she quickly threw off her shoes.

His muscle didn't want to listen to him, as he almost fell over putting on some pants. As he turned to open another drawer, Kuroka stopped him.

''Why are you putting on clothes?'' – She asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

''I need to train.'' – He sighed. –''If this continues, I'll never beat that son of a bitch.''

Issei twitched when Kuroka pushed on him from behind. As she stood on her tip-toes, she rested her hands on his shoulders.

''Your shoulders have gotten a lot wider..you just don't notice it, Issei. You need to relax for a few days now. '' – She tilted her sideways, her lips just barely brushing Issei's ear. –_''I'll help you~''_

And as if her seducing whisper wasn't enough, she blew some air into Issei's ear. Issei raised his hands and entangled his fingers with Kuroka's.

''You are far too good at seducing me.'' – He said, as he released her hands and span around. Although the spin was rather unprecise, it worked, as Issei wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed forward.

As she took a step back, Issei kissed her neck, pushing her further back. She purred, digging her fingers in Issei's back.

As they closed in to the bed, she span around pushed Issei into it. Issei could only growl at the way she outplayed him – the battle had wore him down even more than he thought.

''..Whaat?'' – She purred. –''Can't move?''

She pinned him down as she sat on his crotch. Her legs were bent in a seiza style position, as she took off her top.

She smirked at Issei as a slight blush appeared on her face. ''Do you like it?''

She wasn't wearing a bra…she never did. Issei simply enjoyed the view. Her large breasts, her perfect skin, her navel..

As he was done with looking, he quickly propped himself up and slid his hand below her back, grabbing into her butt.

''Wha~'' – She let out her voice in surprise, as Issei span her around, quickly pinning her down, the same way she had done to him.

''..Yeah.. I like this. A lot.'' – Issei whispered, as he touched Kuroka's navel. She made a cute whimper that made Issei stop.

She didn't look Issei in the eyes, as she looked to the side with a blush. –''Your hands are cold.''

Issei began to laugh, but it turned to a cough. His ribs still hurt…and they most likely were broken.

When a pout appeared on Kuroka's face, Issei ran his hand along her navel, in an upwards direction, as his other hand ran along her hand and met her fingers. They entangled, as Issei leaned closer and kissed her.

Her lips were as soft as always.

After a while, Issei couldn't tell how long, he let go of her breast and slid his hand towards her pants. Kuroka used her hand, that she wrapped around Issei neck, and didn't let Issei move his face from her's.

..But that didn't mean Issei couldn't do what he intended. With practiced ease, he opened her pants button, but then stopped.

''Mou?'' – Kuroka made a cute sound.

''..You are wearing panties.'' – Issei stated. They were black, with a white small bow.

''..Idiot.'' – She said, as she used one palm to cover her red face, and the other- to elbowed Issei in the side. He winked and pulled her into his lap, using both of his hands to remove her tight jeans.

* * *

**yo. It's me. How have you been?**

**I've been pretty...well. I survived the big heatwave that didn't let me write..and I've been playing way too much videogames. But don't worry, when school starts, I will most likely start to put out chapters a lot more frequently.**

**So, Issei almost killed Vali, Cao Cao rekt Issei and Kuroka is seducing Issei.**

**as always, I guess.**

**Next time of Broken Wings : a date ?**

**And as always, leave a review if you enjoyed it or didn't understand something!.**

**Till next time.**


	19. Lovers

**About 2 and half years in with Zero Army, some time after death of Margit.**

* * *

A single light flickered on the top of the cracked roof, but no one heard the sound of it over the loud shouts of the crowd. The whole place stank of sweat and blood. It was late at night, early morning perhaps. Two people were standing in a circle made of roaring mercenaries. The roars were of encouragement.

Suddenly, a cute girl with straw-yellow hair pushed trough the crowd and extended her hand into the air. Like a singer, she moved the megaphone in her other hand to her mouth.

''Are you ready for the main event of toniight?~'' – Maria spoke in her cute voice. The crowd roared in approvement. She raised her chin and smiled. Her hand moved downwards as she pointed to the left.

''On the left corner we have Arno. Six foot one, 210 pounds. Ex-special forces, currently in Marksmen Battalion. Been trough countless battlefields.''

The crowd got even louder as they started to shout his name. The black haired man raised his hands in the air with a smirk. He was sure it would be a child's play to defeat his opponent.

''Aaaand on the other side..'' – Maria flipped her hand to the right side. –''Is Ddraig. Five foot eight, 140 pounds. A mercenary since child, he works under me, in the Suicide Squad. His teacher was the late Margit...and trough his wild fighting he has earned the name Bloodhound Second...''

A psychotic grin flickered across Maria's face, but it went noticed only by Issei under his long white, messy hair that had grown so long that it covered his eyes. His head was slouched downwards, as he simply didn't move a muscle.

Issei was wearing a simple gray, long sleeved hemley and black pants, as his badly worn dog-tags were freely hanging from his neck.

''Now men, as you know.'' – Maria smirked. –''There are no rules. There are no time limits, there is no surrendering.''

Arno took of his shirt, showing off his inhuman muscle. The crowd roared with his name again.

Maria span around gracefully, looking at Issei as she did that and walked to the side of the circle.

''FIGHT!'' – She simply shouted, as she lowered her megaphone.

Arno walked forward, and so did Issei. He held a poker face, while Arno was grinning. He extended his fist towards Issei, as a way of acknowledging each other.

Issei stopped for a second, no one knew what was his reaction, since his eyes were covered by his hair.

..But he extended his own fist, fistbumping Arno. In that second, the crowd roared, as Arno pushed forwards, while he grasped Issei's wrist, pulling Issei towards himself.

His bowling ball sized bicep strained, as his fist, like a cannon ball, hit Issei right in the center of his face.

He was literally sent flying. After about 3 or 4 meters, Issei landed as he was held back upright by crowd. There were some pats on his back and shoulders, as the other majority of the crowd hit their feet against the wore down ground.

It was simple – they bet a lot of money on fighters.

Blood flowed down out of Issei's nose, as he spat out some blood out of his mouth. He stepped forward, smirking, showing off his blood red teeth. He touched his hair, and with a swipe, he jumped forward, the same time throwing the hair off his eyes, revealing two sharp, narrow eyes, filled with anger.

Arno hesitated.

A quick 3 punches to his side, as he stumbled backwards, throwing a punch towards Issei's head.

Issei tilted his head forwards, Arno's fist barely brushing against Issei's hair. Issei jumped up, coiling his shoulder back as he released an uppercut to Arno's nose

He grasped his nose in pain, leaning downwards, letting Issei knee him in the jaw. As his eyes blurred, Issei connected more punches to his face.

''AAAAARRRRRRGH!''- Arno roared, as he constricted his masive shoulders and let out an uppercut into the air, trying to smash it into Issei's jaw.

He let out a small chuckle, as he span around, letting Arno's uppercut flow just behind him. Issei raised his leg and as he extended it, a powerful roundhouse kick smashed into Arno's neck.

He stumbled and fell to his side, but caught himself midway and simply crashed to one knee, both of fists crashing against the concrete. Trough his right eye, the other one was swollen shut, he saw Issei back away.

''Hey! You little-!'' -He screamed at him, as some blood flowed into his eye. He blinked a few times and the vision to his single eye returned.

..He only understood it then. His opponent didn't fall back to ridicule him or wait for him to get back up.

He did that to get a running start.

The front sole of Issei's steel-plated boot was the last thing he saw before he was flung backwards with a crunching noise.

The kick Issei used wasn't anything special or a form of martial arts – it was simple, childish soccer kick. The giant landed on his back, his arms flailed to both sides. A stream of blood flowed downwards, making a puddle under his black hair. His manly face was distorted and colored with black, blue and red. His loud breathing was even more enforced by the broken nose.

Issei stepped forwards, speaking to Arno for the first time. –''Get up.''

Arno didn't move. He was out of it. The crowd knew it. Arno himself knew it. Issei...didn't.

He stopped just by his face. He was about to raise his foot, as he felt ice cold, slender fingers entangle with his. Only one person on the entire globe had skin so cold. Issei glared to his side. Maria raised her, and at the same time, his arm in the air.

''Tonights winner- Ddraig!'' – Maria exclaimed in a happy tone. Her voice had the range of a singer. –''Now, get Arno-chan to the medical ward, he was bruised up pretty bad.''

But instead of letting go of Issei's hand, she grasped tighter and pulled him with her, as she pushed trough the roaring crowd. Issei sighed, as he had returned to the usual pokerface.

The wild sounds of the crowd died down as they stepped outside. The brisk wind hit Issei's face. Maria let go of his arm and span around, hiding her arms behind her back. She smirked, as she leaned closer.

Her lips brushed Issei's cheek as she licked it.

Issei pushed her off with a stoic expression.

She stuck out her tongue and Issei noticed the blood on her lips. He raised his arm and brushed over his face. There was fresh blood on it. Whetherit was his or Arno's – he didn't know. And frankly, he didn't care either.

''..Get to the point.'' – He spoke with an unenthuastic tone.

Something flickered in her expression, as she narrowed her alluring, green eyes. She licked her upper lip. She began to speak, quietly.

''I found another one of..'' – She raised her eyebrows. –''.._them_.''

Issei's eyes narrowed.

''He called himself ''The Wave''.'' – Maria smirked. –''Rings any bells?''

_Water. A feel of drag. White light. Anger. Despair. The chekered floor. Pain. He was drowning. He couldn't move, as the grasp of death wrapped around him even tighter..and he was pullled out of the water. A blur of a wide face in front of him, as he struggled to cough and breath...as he was about to breath in, he heard laughter as he was pushed back into the water. _

_He began to struggle and scream under the water..but it was no use. _

_HelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelpHELP  
_

_No one did._

A rabid expression appeared on Issei's face, as he brushed trough his hair.

''It does.'' – Issei answered with a whisper. –''I want to _drown_ him.''

Maria, approvingly, nodded. –''Come by my apartments when you feel up to the task.''

Issei simply nodded and turned to walk away. Maria spoke to his back. –''..Your blood lust...I saw how much you wanted to kill Arno..'' – She let out a small sigh, as her voice pitch became high. –'_'You intoxicate me_.''

Issei continued to walk without acknowledging her.

* * *

Issei blinked. And squinted soon after. The morning sun was shinning right into his eyes. He yawned, and looked to his side. He couldn't feel his right arm.

Kuroka was sleeping on her side, her cute face turned to face Issei. She was using Issei's arm as pillow. He sighted softly with a smile. He tried to move his arm way, but Kuroka rolled forward, pushing her body onto Issei's. Her slender leg slid across Issei's thigh.

''Not..getting..anywhere..'' – She mumbled with her eye's closed. Like a cat that had caught a mouse, Kuroka didn't want to let Issei go. Issei smiled as he ran his fingers upwards across her inner thigh.

Issei caught her off guard, Kuroka blurted out a small moan, and in that second Issei used all of his strength to roll away from her.

He succeeded with a loud bang. He fell out of the bed, of course.

Kuroka growled in disapproval. She was now sitting on the bed, she was half-squinting and the blanket was only covering her legs. Her usually silky hair was now messy and standing up straight.

''I'll be back soon. Have to go see Rias before she sends the dogs after me.'' – Issei spoke, as he got dressed in black slim pants and a black tanktop. Before stepping out, he spoke. –''..Sex hair looks good on you~''

Kuroka threw a pillow at him, but Issei was out of the door, missing the sight of her blushing.

The walk to school was uneventful, but he did notice the lack of students. As he pushed open the doors of occult club, he caught the middle of a conversation.

''..What do you mean he disappea..?'' – Rias spoke, but stopped as she saw Issei opening the doors. She was talking to Akeno who was sitting on the couch.

''Yo.'' – He saluted, nonchalantly.

''..Huh?'' - Rias blurted. Issei was standing in front of her. His usually covered shoulders were bare. Some of the scars were easily noticeable. The one scar just across his eye was red and still healing.

''..I came to tell you that I need a day off.'' – The usual aloof smiled appeared on his face.

''..Where the hell did you disappear to in the middle of the night?'' – Rias asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

Issei raised his arms in a ''I give up'' way. –''I teleported back home. I can do the bare minimum of it.''

He was lying, of course.

''..but the doctor said you wouldn't be awake for a few days...'' – She growled in a cute way. –''..I give up. I can never know with you. Why do you need the day off?''

''Everything hurts. I want some sleep.'' – Issei sighed. –''And how was the aftermath of my fight?''

''..Brother chased away Cao Cao who took Vali with him.'' -She sighed, but then smiled. –''But the peace treaty was signed and the school, that you destroyed was rebuilt together – by the 3 powers.''

''That's nice.'' – Issei smiled and jawned soon after. –''..So, can I get the day or two off? I'm really sleepy.''

''Sure.'' – She responded. –''But before you go..''

She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a small object. Issei walked up and extended his arm. She dropped it into his grasp.

It was the karambit. Margit's karambit. There was a black swipe over the metallic blade but overall the blade was fine.

Issei smiled at Rias. ''Thank you.''

Issei turned around to walk out but Rias stopped him a second time. She had noticed the tattoo that was on his right shoulder.

''..Issei..'' - She spoke. –''..That's in latin, isn't it?''

The tattoo was in a black cursive. The words were in three rows.

_**[NEC POSSUM TECUM VIVERE NEC SINE TE]**_

Issei was silent for a while. –''..It is.''

There was an eerie silence in the room.

''..I want to know.'' – Rias spoke up. Akeno simply looked at him.

Without facing them, Issei began to talk. – ''_I can neither live with you, nor without you. _I don't really feel like explaining it to you. Not today.''

A second later after saying those words Issei left the room. Just to the side of the door was Koneko. She was standing there, hiding her hazel eyes behind her white hair, just like Issei used to do. She was wearing the schools skirt, a gray hoodie with a peace sign on it that was a bit too large for her small frame and black thigh-high socks with white sneakers.

''..You know latin?'' – She asked, nonchalantly.

Issei leaned against a window sill, just across from her. –''No. I just know that one sentence.''

Silence. The rising sun was shinning in trough the Windows, illuminating Issei in a golden glow.

''..It's about ..her.. isn't it?'' – Koneko asked, slowly, as if tip-toing around the topic.

Issei had a good amount of trust in Koneko...and she was almost like a disciple to him...so he simply smiled at her.

''Yes. The text is about Maria. I had it done..some time after the fall of Margit. I told you about Slade, didn't I?''

Koneko nodded.

''He told me the quote after we talked for a long while..''

Koneko let Issei talk.

''You see, I hate that women. Her ice cold fingers, her straw yellow hair, her deep green eyes that anyone could get lost in...I hate the manners she uses, her voice...and yet I can't kill her.''

''..And thus.. ''_I can neither live with you, nor without you''._'' – Koneko snickered. –''You make the simplest things extraordinaire.''

Issei walked over to Koneko and patted her head. Two white ears and tails appeared as he brushed his fingers trough her hair.

''I am odd like that.'' - He said, with a grin. –''..I've been meaning to ask. Where is everybody?''

Koneko sighed. –''It's Saturday.''

''..Ah.''

Issei's arm stopped moving. –''I have to go. ''

'''..?''

Issei leaned closer to her ear and whispered. –''A long time ago I promised to take Kuroka on a date.''

''Huh?'' – Koneko asked while looking at Issei, who soon disappeared as he turned a corner.

* * *

Issei opened the doors to his room, only to find Kuroka blow-drying her hair while wearing black panties and one of his bigger-size shirts.

She blinked twice, as a cat caught doing something bad. She had a small blush that most likely was from the hot water of the shower.

''Cute.'' – Issei said, as he sat down on the bed. Kuroka turned off the blow-dryer. –''Hey..what would you say about a date?''

''..Mouu~?'' – She let out a cute sound as her lips curled into a smile.

''Really.'' – Issei smiled back at her. –''Let's go somewhere warm and with the sea nearby.''

Kuroka dropped into Issei's lap. –''Like where?~''

''..Hawaii?''

''..You're kidding!'' – She refuted, but Issei knew she was excited.

''I'm not.'' – Issei smiled. –''I would never joke about a thing like this. You can teleport us there, right?''

''Of course.'' – There was a soft smile on her face. –''..What will you wear?''

''Shorts, sneakers, a white shirt..maybe?'' – He rubbed the backside of his head, not understanding the importance of the questions.

Kuroka walked up to him and sniffed his neck. Her eyebrows furrowed.

''You stink. Take a shower. When you go, take the clothes with you.''

''Yeah, of course.'' – Issei looked at her. –''But why the sudden pushiness?''

''..I just want to surprise you with my outfit, you dense fool.'' – She hissed at Issei with her eyes open wide.

Issei quickly grabbed the clothes and backed away. –''Well if you make this so serious then surprise me good.'' – He said, as he waved his hand at a sigh, she had began to take clothes out of their shared closet.

* * *

Issei was now standing by the door to his room. His hair was swept back and he was wearing the well fitting white oxford shirt, slim gray knee-length shorts with pockets and black low-top sneakers.

''Can I come in?'' – He asked. There was a hint of irony in his tone.

''..Yes.'' – Her voice came after a few seconds. She sounded..unsure?

Issei opened the door.

Kuroka was standing by the window sill. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail in the back while the front bangs were pushed to one side, staying there with a white hairpin.

She was wearing tight black shorts with a high waist and a white oxford shirt. The end of it was stuffed into her shorts. The top two buttons were open and revealed a bit of cleavage.

A white fabric ribbon was tied around her right thigh.

One of her hands were pushed on her chest while the other was simply hanging by her side.

Issei met her bright alluring eyes. She blinked with a serious expression.

Issei stepped forward.

''..You are so damn beautiful, Kuroka.'' – He spoke, as he stopped just in front of her. She tilted her head to the side.

''You are handsome when you try as well.'' – She smirked. She was obviously poking fun at him.

Issei grabbed her waist and pulled her close to himself. His arms wrapped around her lower back. As she was almost 10 centimeters shorter, she looking up at Issei from below. Kuroka only saw him smirk.

''..Don't start me, Kuroka..'' – He said, playfully –'_'Or I'll just rip those cute clothes off and fuck you right here and now._''

Issei felt one of her slender hands slide up his chest. It stopped on his neck, as she pushed her fingers onto Issei's cheek.

''..Careful of what you wish for Issei..'' – She showed her tongue. –''..I like to take the lead at these things as well.'' – She opened the top button of his shirt. –''..but you know that all too well...don't you?''

Issei's slid his arms lower and grabbed into her well formed ass. The fabric of the shorts was rather slim and his fingers sunk into her skin. She raised onto her tiptoes and pulled Issei's face downwards.

Issei glanced at her face for a second. He also closed his eyes and lowered his lips onto hers. The sweet sensation filled his brain. Kuroka pulled on his tongue and let out a cute sound.

One of her hands ran down Issei's back.

She pushed her body on Issei even more. Her breasts pressed against his chest. As Issei slid one of his hands upwards her back and touched her hair...she let go and backed off.

She smirked back to Issei who was standing dumbfounded. She raised her hand and spun around the red metal object in her hand.

Issei touched the backside pocket of his shorts and exhaled. Kuroka had taken his knife while they were kissing.

''Sneaky.'' – He said.

''You don't need it'' – Kuroka smiled. –''Not today.''

''..You're right.'' – Issei smiled back at her.

Kuroka threw the knife on the nightstand –''Shall we go?''

Issei nodded and went over to his bed. He slid out the bag from under it and took a wallet. He slid the wallet into his pocket and went over to Kuroka.

She extended her now empty hand and Issei entangled his fingers with hers.

A sudden violent vertigo that passed in a matter of seconds and they were standing in an alleyway of a bustling city. They stepped into the streets. The sun blinded him for a moment, as he squinted.

Judging by the sun it was early morning. Kuroka stretched her arms into the air.

''We were here..that one time, weren't we?'' – Issei asked.

''Yeah.'' – Kuroka nodded. –''..We blew up that one bar.''

''Ah, right.'' – Issei stretched the backside of his head. -..It's hot.''

The raising sun was burning his back.

''It is.''

''Shall we go and have breakfast?'' – Issei asked, with his head tilted to the side.

She nodded. Issei extended his hand to her and she took it.

They chatted along the way and turned into a small cafe. They ordered the biggest Sunday ice-cream, it even had a cherry on top, and shared it. Kuroka of course snatched it away and ate it.

As some time passed, the streets began to fill with people and they both blended in between the couples pretty easily.

They went shopping.

Kuroka tried on many different clothes and made Issei rate them. Of course, she teased Issei with rather revealing dresses and a swimsuit.

They continued along the shops, stopping a jewelry one. Issei bought her a silver necklace with a red gem. It was nothing special, but Kuroka was happy...and that made Issei happy.

..

It was evening. The hottest period of the day had passed already as they both walked trough a park and stopped by an empty bench. Issei had his rolled up the sleeves of his shirt while Kuroka was wearing a white tanktop.

''C'mon Kuroka, how much more bags do you need?'' –Issei pouted seeing how he was holding 4 bags in each hand.

''You bought some clothes as well!'' – She rebuted.

''..Yeah, but I stuffed it all in one bag.'' – He sighed. –''..We need to put this stuff away.''

''Should I teleport us home and then directly to the beach?''

Issei suddenly smiled. –''..Nah, let's go.''

They forwards trough the park and onto the streets. After a few minutes of walking Issei abruptly stopped and smirked.

''There.'' – He pointed.

''..You want to rent a car?'' –She asked, bewildered.

''Yes.'' – He said, with a smirk.

''Pfftt~'' – Kuroka chuckled and followed Issei's lead.

Issei walked up to the reception where a rather well dressed receptionist was placed. He looked over both of them with a keen eye, as if judging the financial situation of both of them.

Issei felt his gaze linger over his face scar, but he skillfully smiled. –''Hello. Is a young couple looking for a vehicle to tour the city?''

''Something like that, yes.'' – Issei responded.

''Ah, I see.'' – The man extended his hand. –''My name is Robert, but you can call me Rob.''

Issei shook hands with Robert. –''I am Oliver. And she is..'' – Issei pointed to his side.

''..Sara. His wife.'' – She said, with a wide smile.

Issei stuttered for a second, but then simply smirked. –''Indeed. ''

''I see.'' – He nodded. –''We have some really good cars for low prices and..''

Issei stopped the man. –''I need something fast. Something expensive. Something without a roof.''

''..A luxus class cabriolet?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, we have an Aston Martin DB V8 Roadster, it's a luxus class cabriolet, but the price...''

''I'll take it.'' – Issei smirked to Kuroka. –''I have a lot more money than you would assume from the way I look.''

''Ah, of course...'' – The man showed an apologetic facade. –''I just need your drivers license and...''

Issei gave him everything he asked. The drivers license, with the name ''Oliver King'' and other things that were of course fake. The cash on the card was real, however, the name of the owner was not.

Issei went down into the parking lot while spinning the keys on a finger...while barely carrying the bags in one hand.

Kuroka sighed. –''..Remind me, when was the last time you drove a car?''

''..There was that one time when I was forced to drive when Gilgamesh almost ripped his arm off...'' – Issei said, a bit quieter than usual.

''..And before that?'' – Kuroka exclaimed. –''..Can you even drive stick shift?''

''Yeah! It's easy.'' – Issei waved her off. –''Margit taught me to drive...well, she actually made me drive while she shot out the back window..but that's a story for a different time.''

''..Pfft~''' – Kuroka snickered, as they stopped by their car. It was white, with a red roof.

Issei pressed a button on the keys and the car beeped. He pressed another button and the trunk opened. He quickly threw the bags into it and closed it.

Another press, and the roof quickly folded down, automatically. Issei jumped over the doors, into the drivers seat. A few seconds later, Kuroka did the same thing.

The interior was simply astonishingly well made and designed. The leather seats were comfy.

''What are you waiting for?'' – Kuroka pulled him by the teeth. –''Let's go, Oliver~''

Issei stuck the key into the ignition and span it. With a roar the car started. The light and panel lit up automatically. Issei pressed the clutch and put the stick into first gear. He slowly pressed the gas pedal and let go of the clutch.

The car stalled.

Kuroka held an uncontrollable grin.

''..Fuck.'' – Issei threw the word over his lips and re-ignited the car. This time, with a little more power on the gas pedal, he started to drive with screeching tires.

''Ah, yeah, I got it.'' – He said, as the car flew trough the parking lot, towards the exit. He stopped by the exit. Kuroka played with the GPS and set it to the beach. Issei revved the engine and floored it.

He quickly shifted the gears, flashing trough the streets.

As they exited the city, the roads became wider and emptier. Issei looked to his side. Kuroka was slouched back in her seat, letting her long black hair flow in the wind.

She looked back at him, her eyes lingering in his. She raised her eyebrows. –''Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the road?''

''..Ah.'' – Issei swerved the car to the right, back into his lane. –''I thought I forgot something.''

They quickly moved trough a tunnel and as they came out of it, a whole different view in it's entirety opened to them. They cruised next to a cliff. Just off the cliff was a giant sea. The sun made Issei squint, and a few minutes later Kuroka pushed black sunglasses on his face.

''Ah, these are the ones that were hanging just by your breasts, were they not?'' – He asked, while holding the steering wheel with one hand.

''They were, you pervert.'' – She said, as she moved one of her legs over the middle panel and placed it in his lap.

Issei slid his free hand up her leg, starting from the ankle, towards the thigh. But half-way up her thigh, Issei pushed her leg away.

She pouted. Issei let out a small chuckle.

..

''..The sea..is really pretty when you come to enjoy it..isn't it?'' - Issei spoke, looking at the road.

''It's breathtaking.''

The sun was slowly sinking into the sea. Issei pushed the gas pedal further and they moved even faster than before. Limits were not made for the car Issei was driving and not for them.

Issei slowed down considerably after a downhill ride and turned to the left. He came to a half a few hundred meters from the beach-line. He parked into the sunburned sand. There were many cars, but by the look of it, many of the owners were going away from the beach.

Issei opened the doors and climbed out. He stretched his back and cracked a few bones. Kuroka meanwhile yawned, as she was leaning against the car's hood.

''..Bored?''- Issei asked.

''No.'' – She smiled at him. –''..I'm comfortable.''

She made a purring sound as she cracked her neck.

''Don't let out your ears there, cat~'' – Issei teased her as he opened the trunk and took out a bag. He slinged it over his shoulder and stopped next to Kuroka, who dunked him in the side. Issei threw the sunglasses into the car and pressed the button, watching how the roof folded back up. After another beep, the car was locked.

''I won't, dummy.'' – She responded with a lazy expression.

Issei snickered as an answer. –''Let's go?''

She nodded, but stayed put.

''..m?'' – Issei tilted his head sideways.

She extended her hand in a cute way. –''..Hold my hand.''

Issei sighed softly and took her by the hand. Issei had left his shoes in the car, and so had Kuroka. The hot sand felt rather good under his feet.

As they closed in on the sea, Issei and Kuroka, inhaled deeply. The salty air by the sea was rather strong. Kuroka ran her hand trough her hair and stuck some of it behind her ear.

She let go of Issei hand stepped into the water. She moved forwards a bit, but then span around on one leg and faced Issei.

''How is it?'' – Issei asked, as a wave hit his feet.

''Just perfect.'' – She said, as her lips curled into a smile.

She crossed her arms pulled off her tanktop. Under it was a black bikini top that tied together around her neck. The necklace he had given her earlier had slipped in between her breasts.

Issei's gaze lingered and went downwards over her navel. Kuroka smirked and leaned forwards, looking Issei into the eyes from below.

''..You still here?'' – This time she teased him.

''Always.'' – Issei looked over her shoulders, into the never ending distance.

When he came back, Kuroka was already opening his shirts buttons.

''Hey~'' – He stopped her hands with his single one. –''I don't want people to see my..''

''I know you don't mind.'' – Kuroka said, in a serious tone. –''Is it because of me?''

''..Yeah.'' – Issei looked at his feet. –''I don't want to ruin the beauty of you.''

Kuroka blushed. For a few seconds, she looked at Issei.

..And then she almost literally ripped his shirt off.

''The looks of envy. I want to see them.'' – She spoke, in a seducing tone, as she wrapped her hand In Issei's.

The looks people gave them as they walked along the shore didn't disturb them. Some of them of course were smiles. Other couples who were there smiled. Some girls looked back and of course, some boys did.

After a while of walking, they found a quiet place behind some palm trees. They walked up a small mountain and noticed how it stretched over the water, making a small, artificial cliff.

Issei gave Kuroka the bag, from which she took out a big towel and a bottle of champagne.

He looked over the edge, looking at the crystal blue water.

''Hey..babe.''

''..Mou?'' – She responded.

''Will you even swim?''

''..Maybe later.''

''Right.''- Issei whispered quietly. The sun, even though it was sinking, was still burning like crazy.

Issei leaned downwards and just barely brushed against the area where her hip bones would show if she was skinnier and began to unbutton her shorts.

''Whoah there..'' – She said, with a small blush. –''I don't feel like doing it here..''

''I'm not going to have sex with you here, you pervert.'' – Issei chuckled, as he spoke the sentence in an overly exaggerated way, still fiddling with the short button.

''Oy!'' – She protested, as Issei unzipped the shorts, revealing the rest of her black bikini. With a tug, they fell down to her ankles.

''..If you wanted to see it fully, you should have just asked.'' – She said, with a sheepish grin.

''But that..'' – Issei said, as he straightened his back. –''Would have been boring.'''

As he finished the sentence, he snatched the necklace as he swiped trough her breasts and threw it to the blanket.

''You-!'' – Kuroka's eyes widened.

Issei gently nicked her feet, making her fall into his arms. And as he held her in said bridal carry, Issei got a running start over the edge of the cliff.

''..iiiidiiioooooooooooot!'' – Her scream ended as they crashed into the water. The fall was not as long as to hurt them, but the place where they jumped in was deep.

Issei opened his eyes under the bright blue water and noticed Kuroka's eyes...glowing?

She nimbly span out of his grasp and caught him by the neck. A few seconds later, she was holding him in a choke hold under water.

A few seconds of fighting and they surfaced. Issei caughed a bit. There was a memory he was blocking.

She smirked. –''..that's what you get for acting so smug!''

''I already got all I wanted.'' – Issei showed her his tongue. –''..I'll race you to shore!''

Issei looked back at her surprised expression and began to swim. She mumbled something to herself and followed, trying to match and overcome Issei's speed.

..she failed.

As they got on shore, Issei was pushed forwards as Kuroka jumped on his back. She bit into Issei's ear.

''..I deserve this.'' – Issei said, as he moved his arms behind his back and grasped her legs. He carried her on his back as he walked back to the top of the small cliff.

Kuroka wrapped her arms around Issei neck as she purred by his ear.

''..The swim was nice.'' – She said. –''..now, let's drink a bit, shall we?''

''..Yeah.'' – Issei spoke, as they were atop of the cliff.

Kuroka swiftly jumped off his back and took the bottle of champange and two glasses from the bag.

They both sat down on the edge of the cliff. Their feet hanged over the edge, as Issei popped open the bottle.

With a loud bang, the cork slipped into Issei's hand. Kuroka held both glasses crossed as Issei filled them. He plugged the cork back in and laid the bottle down behind them.

Issei's shorts were drenched and so was his hair. Issei looked at Kuroka. She looked into the sinking sun.

The orange rays of light illuminated her still wet body and exagareted every single pour of her beauty. Even when drenched in water she still was as beautiful as ever.

Her beauty was real and unmatched. Issei smiled and shifted his eyes towards the sparkling blue water below.

''..What were you thinking about?'' – She asked. Her voice sounded rather soothing.

''..Nothing.'' – Issei looked at her and took one of the champagne glasses. Kuroka smiled at him and took the other one.

With a silent clang, the glasses touched. They both emptied the glass in mater of seconds.

''..It's good.'' – Issei commented.

''Of course it is.'' – Kuroka swinged her legs in a cross pattern. Right leg to the front, left to the back and repeat. –''..We bought the best one, after all.''

The wind was getting stronger. Or maybe it felt it had because of the high-ground they were on. Issei brought back his hands and looked up in the sky.

''..Kuroka.''

''..m?'' – She made a sound as an answer.

''How are you even supposed to drink champagne?'' – Issei asked the random question. –''..I have no idea, you know. Previously, we only drank hard liqueur.''

''..Do you mean how it's drank by the rich people?'' – Kuroka sounded humored. -''Well, under candlelight in an expensive restaurant?''

''Hmmph.'' – Issei bobbed his head down, his now half-dry hair covered half his face. –''..We do it better.''

Kuroka shuffled closer it Issei and rested her head on his shoulder. Issei felt her heartbeat. The contrast of the sun had turned even brighter orange. It was almost reddish.

The rushing wind made Issei feel..home-ish. He spent the past few years in North America, close to Canada. The brisk wind and water was very familiar to him..

''Issei.'' – Kuroka engaged the conversation.

''...yeah?''

''..The time I've spent with you..the battles we've been trough together...I'll never forget this.''

She stopped talking for a while.

''..And I'll never let you go.'' – She finished her sentence.

Issei chuckled. –''..I'll never settle for less than you...'' – He stopped for a second. He winced his eyes, as if thinking about something.

''..For a long time..my promises..they failed. It was that way with Margit. With Slade. With various people. I let them down..but this time I'm sure. '' – Issei smiled and locked eyes with Kuroka. –''..I will protect you. No matter what the price.''

Kuroka gently touched Issei's palm. –''I don't need to be protected...you dummy...but to hear you say that..It makes me happy.''

Issei rested his head against Kuroka's. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of wind rushing past his ears.

The peace was interrupted a while later, when they decided to drink some more champagne.

* * *

**About 2 and half years in with Zero Army, some time after death of Margit. About 2 hours after the fight with Arno.**

Issei was stuffing his weapon in his bag as he felt another presence in the room. He turned to his head.

Kuroka was standing there with an solemn expression. She was leaning against the doors of Margits room.

..Well, his room. He inherited it after her death.

She was wearing slim blue jeans and a brown sweater that was a bit big on her. It was the one that uncovered one shoulder.

She stepped inside and closed the doors behind her. Issei continued to put clips of ammo into his bag.

''..Are you going already?'' – She asked, quietly.

''..Yeah.''

He only spoke a single word. Ever since coming back from that ended it all he was a wreck. He didn't know how to interact with Kuroka anymore.

He was about to tie a shemagh around his neck, but Kuroka stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

''..Issei.'' – She began. –''..I want to go with you.''

He shrugged her off and shook his head.

''..Ever since...that...we have not even spoken single world..about anything.''

''..It's fine..that way.''

Something snapped in Kuroka. –''Why don't you take me on missions anymore? Why don't you talk with me? Why can't we speak about life under the moonlight like earlier? Why?''

She screamed at Issei who simply hid his eyes behind his hair. Like floodgates that had broken, her emotions spilled.

''I can't take you on missions. It's too dangerous.'' – He said, still hiding.

''WHAT HAS CHANGED NOW?'' – She swiped her hand upwards, knocking away Issei's hair.

His eyes were narrow and...sad?

''I can't take you because I'm afraid you'll get hurt!'' – Issei spoke back. –''I saw what happened to Margit. I failed her and she was tortured to her death. Because of me. If something like that happened to you...''

''..But if something happened to me, it's not a big deal-''

She was cut off by Issei. –''It is a big deal to me!''

''..Why?''

''Because I've falled for you.'' – Finally, Issei spat out those words. –''..I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt.''

He turned to walk away, but Kuroka caught his wrist. –''You goddamn..''

Suddenly..softness.

He only then realized that Kuroka had pressed her lips against his own. She opened her eyes and looked into Issei's rather dull looking eyes from below.

''..idiot..'' – She whispered. –''I too have fallen for you. I fell for you a long time ago.''

For Issei, the way he felt, it wasn't describable in words. It was as if Kuroka had set his world on fire..with just her words and lips. Like a circuit short in his brain it all went fuzzy.

A violent vertigo of sorts. The kid named Issei..thought about himself as a monster. As a thing. As a tool. His only reason was to kill. To have revenge. He couldn't fathom the idea of someone ''loving'' him. But Kuroka's words, so sweet, made him believe. Made him throw down the shell he hid behind.

She pushed him backwards so far that his back hit a wall.

''..I won't be able to hold back if we continue.'' – Issei spoke, as Kuroka ripped open his shirt.

Her face was red and she had a wide grin. Her eyes, narrow and lustful as she responded. –''Then don't hold back.''

She stopped and looked up in his eyes. –'_'Take me on.''_

Issei let out a groan as he kissed her. The sweet feeling. She pressed her body against his and he touched her neck.

Issei touched her hips. He let his fingers trace her curves. He moved his arm touched her bare shoulder. He felt as if a jolt of electricity had hit his palm.

Kuroka moved her hand over his chiseled abs as she relentlessly kissed him. She had seen him without a shirt countless times, but this was the first time she had touched him for real. She only now realized how well built he was.

Issei escaped her kiss and pushed her back until they hit a cupboard. Issei lifted her by the underside of her thighs and sat her down on the cupboard.

She moaned slightly as she attacked him with her lips and there was a loud fabric ripping sound as he ripped the side of her sweater.

Her breasts came spilling out. She wasn't wearing a bra. Issei grabbed into her breasts.

''..Ahhh~'' – Kuroka uttered as she wrapped her hands around Issei's neck. Issei pulled on her tongue a bit with his teeth as she let her nails into his back.

Kuroka suddenly jolted up and pushed him backwards, crashing trough a desk and onto queen sized bed. Issei opened her pants button and began to slide them off her thighs.

She exhaled deeply and helped Issei pull off her skinny jeans. Issei threw them across the room. They landed somewhere on top of a desk.

''..not so fast..'' – She spoke, in the middle of a kiss. She grabbed his ankle and span him around. Her slender fingers ran over his abs and stopped at his pants. She opened the button in a way similar to how he did to her.

Their emotions ran rampart, without control, without stopping. They touched each other wildly and messy, without holding back. The feeling they hid were finally out in the open.

* * *

**_Yo. It's me. Blueprints. Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry._**

**_At least I know how manga authors feel when they have to delay chapters. Some things happened. School is shit, don't trust the ones who tell you to stay in it. Well, but I have to, I don't have Maria to steal me away from this dull life._**

**_Anyways, this chapter is something different. It's a bit longer as well. (about 7000 words) It explains how Kuroka and Issei did it the first time. This chapter was especially lewd as well. Some of you most likely didn't like it, and some of you definitely enjoyed it _**

**_Do women even read my fanfic? _**

**_Anyways, I tried my hardest to make an innocent date for them. Cut out of the usual killing and fighting. Just messing around, joking, talking laughing and of course, having sex. _**

**_Don't worry, I don't plan on describing their love life for some time now...but anything can happen._**

**_Karlos1234ify - Thanks for the review, as always. Well, it's something like that. Not not quite. Stay tuned~_**

**_IT'S NOT A HAREM. veri sori._**

**_YuukiAsuna-Chan - thanks for the multiple reviews. Coming home to 10 reviews really made my day /  
_**

**_..And as always, if you have any questions or some critic - leave a review or shoot me PM._**

**_Tune in next time for Broken Wings to see...Issei go back to underworld again?_**


	20. the mind

The rising sun woke him up. He noticed Kuroka's sleeping face on his shoulder as he moved her slender hand off his stomach and pushed himself up. He caught Kuroka's head and brushed trough her silky hair.

He looked up to the rising sun. It was bright yellow. Blindingly so.

He was happy. The wind softly blew trough the leaves, creating a kind ruffling sound that he enjoyed.

But even with the beautiful view and the girl of his life in his hands he still wasn't able to calm down. He was on the edge.

''Nyaaaa~'' – Kuroka yawned, as she woke up. She snuggled up closer to Issei. They were now leaning against a tree. Next to them was an empty bottle and a small fire, that had burnt out sometime in the night.

''Good morning.'' – He said, with a smile.

''..You are smiling.'' – She said, as a wide smile appeared on her drowsy face. –''A true smile. Not the fake ones.''

''The reason for my smile is talking to me, you know.'' – He chuckled, as Kuroka got into his lap. He began playing with her hair.

''..You're going away for a while, aren't you?'' – She asked.

''Yeah. To the underworld. Rias is organizing everything. I'm guessing it will take a few weeks, or even months.''

''..'' – Kuroka didn't respond.

Issei, in a playful way, pushed Kuroka's head into his chest.

''Don't be like this, it won't be that long. Besides, you will be able to visit, most likely.''

''Mouuu~'' – She made a cute sound, and after it Issei felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Kuroka let go, and he understood she had bitten into it.

''A primary contact seal. You touch it, and I know it's safe to teleport.'' – She explained, as she got up from Issei's lap. She was wearing Issei's shirt while Issei was left with a tank top.

She walked up to the edge of the cliff they had stayed on.

''..If only this would last a bit longer.'' – Her voice had a rather sad expression to it.

''Too bad it won't.'' – Issei said, as he walked over next to her after packing the bag.

They stood there for a while longer, watching the sun rise.

When they heard the first laughter of people, Issei jangled the car keys as he began to talk. – ''Want to drive?''

Kuroka only chuckled, as she took the keys from Issei's hand.

* * *

Issei was slouched against the moving train's window. His head rested against the glass as he looked outside with a dull expression.

..The view, however was quite exquisite..to say the least. A red sky and unending mountains, as they were hanging midair.

They were in underworld, or as it's known better – hell. A few seats from him was Xenovia and Koneko. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Gasper was in the front cabin.

''..Why so dull?'' – He was asked Azazel who was sitting across from him. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, that was a lot different looking than Issei's black pants and white shirt that had one of the sleeves rolled up and two of the top buttons open.

Issei responded without looking at him. –''I like the blue sky. This one just gets me depressed as hell.''

''..I figured you would say so.''

''Why?'' - Issei looked at the smirking Azazel.

''You strike as the kind that likes scenery. The blue sky, the ocean, the beautiful and powerful mountains. Solitude and all that jazz..'' – He said, as he crossed his legs.

''..You're not far off.'' - Issei closed his eyes as he smirked back. –''How far are we from the Gremory household?''

''..Shouldn't you know better than me?'' – Azazel smirked even wider. –''After all, you've been here.''

''Issei.'' – Xenovia interuppted dully. –''You've been here?''

''..Once before.'' – Issei looked at her. –''..It's not really important.''

''What about the guards?'' – Azazel interjected once again. –''..And her family? They were there when you _visited_ her.''

Issei looked outside the window. –''..It's going to be an awkward moment..I guess.'' – Suddenly, The waterfalls and forest became rared and rared, until it stopped, as a massive road and a neat looking trees appeared. It seemed as if they were planted..and then Issei understood. –''Besides, we'll see what happens when we get there. See-'' – Issei pointed out the window. Both Azazel and Xenovia looked out of it. A giant castle appeared before them.

''Ah yeah. This is their house.'' Azazel commented.

''..Isn't that a bit too much?'' –Xenovia did as well.

The wide driveway leading up to the Castle was decorated. A few minutes later, the train slowly stopped. They moved and climbed out of it, with Issei being the last to climb out. Issei blinked as he noticed the crowd that had gathered outside of the Castle.

Maids, butlers and in the front – A women that didn't look a day older than 20. She looked like Rias. A man with long red hair and a stylish beard in a white suit stood with his arms in his pockets. He had a smile on his face.

He extended his arms in a hugging gesture as Rias came closer to him. He hugged her and welcomed her back.

Issei didn't look at them. The scene made him uncomfortable. Suddenly, Rias's mother showed a scared expression, as she raised her arm towards Issei who was standing a bit away from the group.

''Wait, Milicas!'' – She shouted.

Issei was too deep in thought to react in any kind of way. His body, on years of honed battle experience moved on his own as he leaned downwards.

A red ball of energy blasted by his shoulder, scraping off skin and leaving an open bleeding wound.

''That's what you get for attacking Rias!'' – He heard a young voice behind him. He turned around and looked downwards. It was a small boy. He had red hair and red eyes. He looked mad...well, as mad as a cute little kid could.

''...You..'' – Issei muttered.

Suddenly, he was pulled by his ear by the women who looked like an older Rias.

''I'm sorry. This is Milicias. He is the son of Sirzechs.'' – The women looked downwards at the struggling boy. –''I'm Venelana Gremory. The mother of Rias, your master. You must be..''

''Issei Hyoudou.'' – He said, with a rather serious expression on his face.

''..Is your injury..'' – Venelana didn't get to finish before Issei shrugged her off by raising his arm.

''I'm fine, Miss Gremory. I deserved that.'' – He said, but heard loud laughter. –''Besides, it's just a scratch..''

The aforementioned man appeared before him and slapped him on the shoulder.

''I like that, kid!'' – He said with a smirk. –''Your previously white shirt is now red, but you call it a scratch. A nice way to be a man.''

Issei looked downwards only to notice the soaked shirt. He didn't realize the cut was so deep. He shrugged, not being able to respond.

''I'm Lord Gremory.'' – He said, as he extended his hand. Issei shook his hand.

''A nice firm grip.'' He smiled.'' C'mon. Let's get you inside and cleaned up.''

He gestured, as they moved forwards.

He stood there, puzzled for a second, only then he followed them.

* * *

Some time had passed. Issei changed his shirt. The maids had given him a new one, just his size and it somehow felt expensive in his hands..but he didn't question it. Issei didn't let Koneko to heal the wound even though she wanted to. He simply wrapped his shoulder in bandages.

Now, Isse was sitting by a giant table, eating dinner. Issei had a rather complex look on his face as the family talked, laughed and shared stories. Sometimes they even webbed in him.

He simply couldn't understand.

Venelana exhaled with a small sigh.-''Issei.''

''Yes, ma'am?'' – He answer, in a polite manner. Rias was rather puzzled by the way he was acting.

''Why do you show such a complicated expression?'' – She asked, as she swirled the wine in her glass.

''..I don't understand.'' – He spoke, after a while of silence. –''How can you be so casual about all of this?''

''About what?'' – She chuckled. –''About the fact that you attacked us?''

''Yes. About that.'' – Issei looked her into the eyes.

''Simple.'' – She spoke and looked at Milicas. –''You have payed off your debts more than once. I mean, look, you never did any real harm to us or Rias...''

''But you did protect her. From Kokabiel, Khaos Brigade and Cao Cao.'' - Lord Gremory added, with his arms crossed on his chest.

''..But those were just coincidences. I protected myself, protecting her as a result..''

''Doesn't matter to me. You protected her. That is all that counts for me.'' – He waved Issei off. Venelana nodded with a smile, almost as if trying to assure Issei.

He dodged their eyes, and looking at the desk he simply shrugged his shoulders. –''..You are too kind.''

Milicas had an difficult look on his face. He didn't want to admit Issei had done good as well.

Issei simply felt out of place in such a castle. The giant table was shiny and expensive. The chairs they sat on were ornamented with jewels, and so was the high hanging chandelier. The paintings on the wall were old and beautiful.

This was different from the eating in silence outside and eating in the never-ending mumbling and laughing in the barracks.

It was uncomfortable.

He looked around. Rias, Akeno and Kiba was of course eating without batting an eye. Elegantly, of course, but they still talked and laughed. Kiba and Koneko made some small talk as well. Xenovia didn't pay any attention to the surrounding...and the only one was left was Gasper. He of course was scared and shaking a bit, but he was trying his hardest.

Ever since the attack on school he was trying to change.

Issei was trying to act as elegant as he could, but everyone could tell he wasn't used to it.

* * *

It was later that day. They had went around the city, exploring and sight-seeing. Issei noticed that the Gremory name was a lot more popular than he expected.

Now, they had arrived underground. Issei was wearing an expensive dark suit, dark leather shoes and a white shirt without the tie. Kiba was wearing a white suit with a black tie. The girls were wearing elegant dresses. The more busty girls had V-cuts while the flatter ones didn't have such low cut ones.

''..Listen. Should anything happen..don't start a fight.'' – Rias looked at Issei. –''This event is very important. We don't want to show us off in a bad light.''

Issei wanted to say that Rias didn't need to be so obvious, but he simply stayed silent.

As they stepped out of an elevator, a man in a suit bowed.

''Ah, Gremory-sama. Right this way.'' – He said, as he gestured behind him.

They nodded and continued, until Rias stopped when she noticed a tall, muscular man.

''Sairaorg!'' – Rias exclaimed, with joy in her voice.

''Rias!'' – He smiled, as he turned around. –''Been a long time, hasn't it?''

Issei looked at him from behind of the group. The man strong. Psychically and mentally. Isse was easily able to tell how trained he was. It was possible, that he wouldn't be able to match up to him.

''It has.'' – Rias responded.-''How have you been?''

''I've been good.-''He responded, as he gestured to the front. They began moving. –''How about you?''

''Same.'' – Rias suddenly spoke up. –''I almost forgat. This is Sairaorg. A cousin, from my mothers side.''

''Indeed. I am Sairaorg Bael. The heir to the Bael family.''- He said, with a smile. He wasn't arrogant, he was simply confident.

He shook hands with Kiba and then he actually went out of his way towards Issei.

Issei stared at his extended hand for a moment. He then looked up into Sairaorg's purple eyes. Issei raised his hand and shook it.

''..I'm Issei Hyoudou. A pawn.'' – He simply stated.

Sairaorgs eyes narrowed as he pressed gripped Issei's hand harder...and then he let go, without saying a word.

They moved forwards, into the main area...in which, there was an uproar happening. The whole floor shook, and Rias opened the main doors.

A smashed up banquet appeared in front of their eyes. Two people were arguing.

''..I said meeting up before the real banquet was a bad idea..but of course, nobody listened.'' – Sairaorg sighed.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." – A rather beautiful women spoke to the other, delinquent looking devil.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" – The delinquent looking devil showed a humping motion towards her.

The hall was silent, when suddenly Issei began to laugh. The green haired devil turned around and looked at Issei. He had a tattoo on his face. His eyes narrowed as he clicked his tongue.

''Did you find something funny?'' – He asked, in a delinquent tone.

''..Ah, no. Sorry.'' – Issei raised his hands with an aloof smile on his face. –''I didn't mean to..''

He didn't get to finish the sentence, as Zephyrdol lunged at him. –''Wipe that grin off your face!''

Issei slid his left foot back and his right forwards, as his right arm stopped the attacking devil in his tracks.

The devil only grasped for breath, as he was stuck between Issei's shoulder and forearm.

But only for a split second.  
The devil flipped backwards from the force. Issei's arm was now under his neck as he was flung across the room, the flight ending in the opposite wall.

He spit out a bit of blood and looked back at Issei who was staring him down. By now Koneko and Kiba was running towards Issei as the delinquent devil's peerage stared him down.

''Someone stop this nonsense!'' – A women screamed.

Koneko stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Issei's face. The usual poker face or the aloof smile was gone. Issei's lips had stretched into a madman's smile, showing his teeth and his eyes were narrow slits.

''This is bad, Kiba!'' – Koneko exclaimed.

''Huh?'' – He responded, still moving towards Issei, who surprised everyone by suddenly rushing towards Zephyrdol.

Kiba recognized the expression on his face. It reminded him of the time they attacked Kokabiel's hideout. It expressed coldness and didn't show any remorse.

''Crap! He's going for the kill!''

Issei quickly dashed around the people who tried to stop him – he didn't care who they were. Zephyrdol regained his bearings and slipped into a battlestance, but that didn't help much when his vision was obstructed by a dark object. A second later he understood it was a suit's jacket. He moved his eyes to the side, trying to figure out witch side Issei would attack, but instead he was kicked in the face trough the jacket.

Blood splattered from his nose, along with a sound of breaking a bone. Issei meanwhile stopped and simply leaned down. A second later he recovered his stance as he looked down onto the devil who was clutching his nose.

Issei was spinning an object on his finger.

''That's-!'' – Koneko screamed as Issei made the last push towards Zephyrdol with the knife in his palm.

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as a red ball of devil magic flashed forwards Issei.

His joints froze up for a second, as they were getting two signals – one to move forwards – the command Issei himself wanted to fulfill, and the other his consciousness was making – to push back.

As his body locked into flee or die mode, he jumped back. The magic attack flashed just before his face, taking a strand of white hair with it. It completely destroyed the wall behind them.

It was literally gone. Without a trace. Issei's eyes locked onto the attacker.

It was Rias who has holding her hand up.

''Issei, stop!'' – She shouted. –''This is not you-''

Her voice stopped as Issei's head flipped around. Sairaorg was right there.

In that milisecond, Issei's eyes met Sairaorg's. In that moment, Sairaorg's eyes showed only one emotion – disgust.

In that flash Issei was smashed into the air. His body smashed against a wall, but the motion didn't stop there. The wall shattered, as Issei disappeared in the rubble.

''Sairaorg!'' – Rias exclaimed in shock. –''I got him under control, you didn't need to step in like that!''

''Calm down.'' – Sairaorg spoke in a calm tone. –''I didn't kill him. Just put him out for a while-''

He stopped when he heard something crack.

The dust of the rubble was pushed out of the way as Issei stepped trough it. He stopped and cracked his nose again. The blood was spilling down his face and under his chin, making the color of his shirt bloom into crimson.

''..Sorry, I guess?'' – He said, as he turned to the crowd that was slowly forming. –''I'm bad at controlling my anger...especially if it's after someone has attacked me. I'll see myself out.''

Saiaorg was bewildered as Rias chased after Issei. Just as she was about to grab his arm, he turned his head towards her and whispered.

''_Trust me, this is better. I know your image is important. Say you'll punish me later or something, I don't care.''_

''_..Fine.'' – _She nodded with a calm face_. –''But well talk later.''_

Issei made eye contact to show he understood and stormed off. The rest of the peerage were left wondering. Koneko wanted to chase after him, but understood how important the New Devil meeting was.

* * *

Issei was slouched against a table in a bar a kilometer or two from the meeting place. The whole place a had a grim atmosphere and smelled of smoke and alcohol. He found it funny in a twisted way, how he felt more comfortable in the bar than anywhere else he had been to in that day.

His face had a tint of blue and purple as one of his eyes was swollen shut, but it was covered by a white eyepatch. He felt dizzy, but it was possible from two reasons – aneurysm from the attack or he simply had misjudged the strength of the ordered alcohol.

''A rough day, huh?'' – The women who was behind the counter commented as she slouched over it in a way similar to his own. He lifted his head and looked at her. She had blond hair that was curly at the ends. The front of her hair was pushed to one side, covering one of her deep dark colored eyes.

''You could say that.'' – He responded, as he looked a bit lower than her face. She had a slender figure and ample breasts, but they were nothing if compared to Kuroka or Akeno. She was wearing a white shirt that had the top buttons unbuttoned and the black vest on top of it was simply hanging off her shoulders.

''..A slow day for you, I presume?'' – He made small talk, as he took a sip of his bourbon.

''I don't think it would be possible to be more obvious when checking someone out as you did with me.'' – She smirked towards Issei. She reminded Issei of a cat when she smiled. –''Besides, it's not a slow day. It's Tuesday, 2PM. Do you think anyone else except small kids who want alcohol come here? Well, except you.''

Issei chuckled. –''I'm not the exception here, cute bartender.''

''So you are below 21?'' – She asked with raised eyebrows.

Issei chuckled again. He was a 17 year old who looked over 21, even with his short frame. ''Maybe.''

''..I'm Keith by the way.'' – She raised her hand.

''..Ddraig.'' – He shook her hand gently. She had black nail polish.

''So, whats up?'' – She asked, as she leaned back for a bottle.

''..'' – He looked at her trough his one eye.

''What? You think someone is going to hear you except me? Look around, this place is empty.''

''Why would you care about me?'' – Issei asked as he span the squared glass in his palm.

She opened the bottle of bourbon and poured herself a glass. She threw in two or three cubes of ice, as she spoke. –''It's interesting. You look interesting. I like interesting. Besides, they say that talking about things help a lot.''

''..Where should I start?''

''Something simple. You can tell me why you are beaten up.''

''Fine. But how about this – I answer a question and you do as well. We'll trade.'' – Issei smiled at her but she simply let out a small chuckle.

''Fine.'' – She said, as she raised her glass, and so did Issei.

With a quiet clang, they both downed the drinks. A small blush appeared on Keith's face almost immediately.

''I was punched in the face by high class devil.''

''Oh really? '' -She smiled. ''What did you do?''

''Well, I kind of almost killed another high class devil.''

Instead of being serious, sad or angry, she blurted into laughter.

''Let me guess. He attacked you first, and then when you was about to beat his head in, another stronger devil stepped in?''

''A good guess.'' – Issei brushed his palm trough his hair. –''My turn now. From what family are you?''

''So, you assumed I was from a family just from the way I look?'' – She twirled her with her finger. –''Well, you wasn't too far off. I'm from the extra devils.''

''So, the ones that served under the king?''

''If by king you mean Satan, then yes.'' - She stopped playing with her hair and looked Issei in the eye. –''..But this isn't the reason why you are here drinking. What is it exactly, that's bothering you?''

''You are good.'' – Issei rested his head against his palm. –''Too good.''

''C'mon, do tell.'' – She poked Issei with her womenly finger.

''..The kindness I was given wasn't cheap nor common. For a long time I had to earn it trough sweat and blood.''

Keith's eyes narrowed a bit as she looked past Issei. Then after a few seconds, her eyes focused on Issei's body.

He simply observed Keith.

''But now, that my location and lifestyle has changed, the kindness and happiness around me makes me uncomfortable. Disgusted even. It doesn't feel real.''

''I figured you for one of those guys.'' – She said, with a rather specific sound to her voice. –''Plus, there is something roaring inside of you right now.''

''One of those guys?'' – He asked, with an aloof tone to his voice.

''The ones who have seen some stuff. The ones who have done some stuff.'' – She smirked at him with narrow eyes. –''You know. Killed, destroyed, lost love ones and rampaged.''

Issei looked at his glass. It was empty, for the exception of 3 small ice cubes that were slowly melting away.

''I have.'' – Issei chuckled. –''Still do.''

She leaned closer to Issei. Issei couldn't help but feel her intoxicating smell. Alluring, even. She didn't smell the same way she looked. She looked innocent but something was off.

''..I want to hear more.'' – She whispered.

''I'll ask you something instead.'' – Issei smirked back to her. –''What's your oppinion on the new Satan? On the fact that you have to slave away to authority just because of your birth family?''

Her eyebrows furrowed on the spot. She clicked her tongue. –''I hate it, of course. The thought of slaving away for them makes me sick.''

Issei smirked deeper. His back straightened as Keith flinched a bit.

''..I have to go...'' – He leaned past her and grabbed a notebook with a pen clipped on it. –''You seem bored..and you like interesting things. You actually seemed excited when I confirmed that I'm one of those guys and not scared..so an offer.''

He scribbled down a phone number.

''Who are you, exactly?'' - She asked, with a smile.

''A mercenary. Well, that, and a leader of a rather conspicuous terrorist group.'' – He said. –''Oh, and a devil of Gremory.''

''..Why are you offering me, of all people?'' – she asked, without being able to hide the smile that lit up her face.

''You were right. Talking helped a bit. Even if I didn't get any straight answers.'' – Issei said, as he got up from the chair. The alcohol was enough to make him feel warm, but it wasn't enough to kill his motor function.

''..It seems like you think of your dislike of this comfy, nice and overall dull situation as a bad thing..but I don't think it is.'' – She closed on of her eyes and tilted her head sideways. –''After all the interesting stuff you've been trough it wouldn't be possible for you to like it.''

''..'' – Issei stayed silent as he kept looked at Keith.

''And about Gremory- They are very kind as a whole..but I find them disgusting. The kindness that always is spilling out of their pores is just useless.'' - Keith said, as she began to wipe the glasses with a white towel. -''It's as they say – the more of it is, the less it's valuable.''

''touche.'' – Issei said, as he turned around. -''..Well, I also asked you to join because you are very good at hiding your power.''

He made a half-salute to her and began to walk away.

''..If I'm ever bored, I'll call.'' – She said, with a hint of excitement to her voice.

''..Just don't do it exquisitely for me, I'm married.'' – He said, half-jokingly.

''Would it bother her?'' – She said in a promiscuous voice.

''If she could join in, I guess not.'' – Issei chuckled and opened the bar's door. He took another look around the place. It was truly empty.

''..I might take you on that offer.'' – She said, with a hint of a blush. –''..Come by sometime, if you are ever here.''

''I will.'' – He said, and with that he walked out, leaving a smirking bartender behind him.

He looked around. Devils were walking around, but the streets weren't that crowded. He snapped his fingers and in that second, a white wolf appeared out of nowhere. He looked bigger than before.

He tilted his head sideways and moved his ears towards Issei. He patted his head.

''..Echo, did you catch the scent of the Gremory Household?''

He barked in approval.

''Can you lead me there?''

He barked again.

''Let's go then.'' – The wolf turned around. –''..But not too fast.''

* * *

The night. Issei looked at the full moon from the outdoor bathing Onsen. The onsen it self was made of exquisite and beautiful porcelain. Even the tiles underwater screamed ''expensive''. Issei was leaning against the corner of the onsen, sunken in too his chest. The vapor from hot water was reaching for the sky.

Of course, he couldn't sleep. The memories haunted him ever since that day...only because he broke out on a day that had a full moon.

The backside of his head was glued to the tiles on top of the onsen's corner edge as his mouth was slightly open, making small fumes as he took slow breaths.

The outside temperature at night was chilling.

Issei sighed and sunk into the water. The familiar feeling of drag overcame him after a few seconds, as he stayed floating underwater, looking at the crippled image of the moon that the water was recreating.

The hot water didn't hurt his eyes, but he just felt...relaxed. As if the water was healing his wounds.

All of the noises were drowned out by the ambient sound of the water. He spent a few moments underwater, simply floating, as he saw a wavy form standing outside on the edge.

Issei submerged. He blinked a few times as his vision cleared. Only then, when he took a deep breath, he understood how long he had been under the water.

It was Azazel. He took of his Yukata and got into the water. Issei meanwhile looked at the moon again. He disappeared below the water for a bit, and as he appeared, he started to hum.

''..Yo Azazel.'' – Issei simply spoke.

''Yo.'' – Azazel rested against the side of the bath. He put his arms over the edge's in a relaxed manner. –''I heard you made quite the mess.''

''...''

''You know, attacking the next head of one of the 72 pillar families is one thing, even if he attacked you first, but actually trying to gut him...you are crazy...and you have balls.''

Azazel sighed softly. –''Why?''

Issei chuckled silently. He waited a bit, as if trying to decide what to say. –''..I'm the most screwed up person in the world. I just wanted to kill the bastard.''

''Well, many people want to do that, just you actually tried to..''- Azazel looked sideways with a grin.

''..It's good that Rias stopped me.'' – Issei commented.

''Did she make your face blue and broke your nose?''

Issei snickered. –''Nah. Sairaorg did.'' –As he said that, he touched his nose. He moved it a bit, and it cracked.

He swore a bit, as he held his fingers in front of his nostrils, waiting for blood, but it didn't spill.

''..About Sairaorg. Your first real rating game will be against him and his peerage.'' – Azazel simple stated the fact. –''Rias didn't tell you because she wanted to talk about it tomorrow.''

''Ahahahaha..'' – Issei laughed, in a depressed tone. –''We're fucked.''

''..Indeed, kid.'' – Azazel nodded. –''But that's where I come in. I made special training programs for all of you.''

''..What about mine?'' –Issei asked.

''I'll keep it a secret.'' – Azazel winked, in a playful manner.

''..Fine.'' – Issei grunted back at him. –''..But one thing. I want Koneko to be with me.''

''Of course. When she found out about me making the programs, it was the first thing she asked.''

A small smirk appeared in Issei's face.

''..The thing about Rias's peerage is this – she took a lot of interesting people. For example, Akeno is hiding things, just like Koneko was.'' – Azazel sighed as he said that.

''..Akeno is a half- fallen angel.''- Issei stated simply.

Azazel looked at Issei with wide eyes, that turned into slits. –''..Just how much knowledge does your boss have?''

''..A bit of everything, I suppose.'' – Issei snickered. –''..Akeno needs to unlock her power.''

''Yes. I'll do everything in my power to help her...but the problem's root is in her hatred of us and her father.''

''..It wasn't her damn father's fault.'' – Issei's voice turned cold –''..It was just a unfortunate accident.''

''..If it was your family could you be so objective?'' – Azazel asked, as he calmly observed Issei's reaction.

''It's simple. I would have killed the ones who did the killing, I wouldn't blame the one who couldn't protect. Especially because he wasn't there.'' – Issei smirked towards Azazel –''It's actually quite juvenile, if you ask me. This way of thinking.''

''Ara, ara..'' –Azazel sighed softly. –''I'll talk with Rias and let her know that it's crucial for the rating game. ''

After that, silence filled the onsen. A silence, that wasn't uncomfortable.

''Kid?'' – Azazel began.

Issei looked at him.

''..Your boss is Maria, right?'' – Azazel spoke.

Issei almost lost his bearing and made emotions, but he took control and remembered everything Margit had taught him. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then spit out in an angry tone.

''What the hell are on Azazel?'' – He furrowed his eyebrows. –''I want the bitch dead.''

He waved his hand. –''Sorry, sorry. Don't get so mad. I just thought it would be an amazing twist of events, as you'd say.''

''..play out the scene, I'm curious.'' – Issei said, in a rather silent voice.

''You see..Imagine you need to get into the Gremory family for some reason..but you can't just ask, so what do you do? Exactly, make a deal about something. It was finding Maria this time...but imagine if you know where she is, no, better yet you work for her – leading Sirzechs on a wild goose chase while you get time to fulfill your objective..whatever should it be.''

''Clever..'' – Issei said, as he smiled. –''..but just the thought of her makes my blood boil...''

As he said that, his hand, that he had pulled into a fist began to shake in anger.

Azazel sighed. –''Too bad, it was a nice fit.

He sighed another time and looked upwards. Some time passed, as he got out of them onsen.

''..I'm sleepy.'' – He said, as he put on his yukata. –''I'm off.''

''See you tomorrow.'' – Issei showed him the usual half-salute.

''Yeah.'' – Azazel turned his back on Issei and walked away. His footsteps created echo even after he was long out of Issei's sight.

When he was truly gone, Issei clutched his face. His body twitched as he drove his palm downwards over his own face, uncovering his face. It was stretched into a giant grin, as he bursted out in laughter.

''HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA''- Issei inhaled deeply as his voice turned cold –''Azazel...you are too smart.''

Azazel simply guessed what had happened, if Issei was any less skilled at hiding emotions, he would have got in some trouble. But, everything was alright as long as his medical records were hidden. He decided to always be on guard around Azazel.

''Hahahaha~'''- He laughed again, now much quieter as he dived into the water.

* * *

It was early morning, that Issei, dressed in a yukata, was moving towards the room that had been given to him in the Gremory Household.

He looked at the door. The small piece of string that was stuck to the door and the doorframe was now in two parts.

It was possible that the ones entering his room was maids, but the 3 years of looking behind his back on every turn had made him paranoid. He silently opened the door.

..And instead of an attacker, it was Rias. She had her back turned to Issei as she was looking at Issei's bags.

''Rias.'' – He said, as he had silently moved towards her.

''-Ahh!''- She twitched on the sound of Issei's voice. She quickly span around, and her eyes calmed down when she noticed who exactly it was. –''..You scared me.''

''I noticed that.'' – Issei stated blankly.

''..I see you haven't unpacked at all.'' – Rias stated.

''I didn't see a reason to.'' – Issei shrugged.

''..It's to feel more comfortable. More at home, as to say.'' – She smiled gently for a second, and the smile disappeared. –''..What happened to you at the gathering of young devils?''

''..Sorry. I lost control. It won't happen again.'' – Issei said, as he leaned against a table in the overly-expensive looking room.

Rias crossed her arms.-''But it will happen again.''

''...'' – Issei stayed silent, but after a while he sighed. –''..Most likely.''

''Issei.'' – Rias said, as she moved closer. –''..You have been trough so much. The strain on your emotions, body, and psyche has been too hard for years..'''

She had a really innocent look on her face. Her intentions were pure.

''...''

''..You can't expect to be fine after everything...Maybe..if you'd let me..I would find help for you...''

She extended her hand towards Issei's face, who slapped it away.

Issei looked her in the eyes, easily seeing the shock hidden in them. –''I'm fine the way I am, Rias. I don't need help.''

''..You aren't fine. If you were fine, you wouldn't randomly try to kill a person who was simply arrogant. You didn't listen to anyone, or actually acknowledge us – you simply raged on and stopped it when you were literally knocked out of it. If that's fine, then what's..-'' – Rias's speach was stopped when Issei glared at her.

It was as if the room's temperture was lowered by half.

''..What do you want me to say?That I'm mental? That I'm fucked up beyond healing? That there are times I just snap and try to kill people? That I've been stressed out so much my hair turned white? '' – He made a clicking noise with his tongue. –''Even though I'm like that, I can manage. I'm fine.''

''Manage? Is manage good enough for you?'' – Rias chuckled in a serene tone. –''You shouldn't be in pain.-''

''LIFE IS PAIN!''- Issei shouted at her. On reflex, she backed off. –''Every time I think about the comrades I've lost, I can still feel them. It won't stop hurting, because I can never forget! I will never forget all of them, who died because of me – either was it to save me, from my bad judgement, or anything else – I WILL ALWAYS BE IN PAIN.''

''..Issei..'' – Rias recovered, as she clutched her hands. –''I..I..just want to help you, but I have no idea how...''

''You can't help me.'' – Issei lowered his voice. –''..just leave me alone, Rias.''

She stood there, staring at Issei for a while.

''..if you say so.'' – Rias showed him the saddest smile he had ever seen in his life.

She walked out of the room. Seconds passes, as the clock ticked.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Issei grabbed the object closest in his reach. In his case, it was a vase. It shattered loudly against the clock.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' – He shouted, as he kicked the desk in front of him. It was pushed into the air, stopping the flight against the closest wall. –''FUCK YOUR KINDNESS!''

''Trying to fix me...'' – Issei sighed, as he looked at mess he had made. –''..you don't know jack shit about the real world...''

He stopped mid rant, as he noticed the mirror that was in his room. Issei slowly walked up to it.

A violent vertigo hit him. It felt as if his guts had been turned inside out for a second, and it disappeared.

He looked at himself. The mirror looked back.

His face still had the blueish tint and the damaged eye was bloodshot.

In the corner of his eye, Issei noticed something red. He turned his head around quickly. No one was there.

He looked back at the mirror. His usual poker face, and he noticed red hair behind him. He span around, ready to shout at Rias, but no one was there.

He froze. The red hair wasn't crimson red.

It was blood red.

He tilted his head, slowly, towards the mirror.

And there she was, standing behind Issei. Her blood red hair, her narrow, blood red eyes and the self-satisfied smile she always had. She wrapped her hands around Issei's shoulders, as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

''..Oh, I don't have to lean down anymore. Have you grown in height, kid?'' – She asked, in her usual, relaxed voice. It was soothing to Issei's ears.

''I have grown an inch or two.'' –Issei stated as his eyes didn't budge from the women hanging on his shoulders.

''..What's with the expression? Something bothering you?''

''..Why are you here?''

''What do you mean?'' – She tilted her head sideways.

''What I mean is..you are dead, Margit.''

''Huh?'' – She squinted one of her eyes. –''I'm not. I've always been with you. Don't you remember?''

Issei stared at her reflection in the mirror. She released Issei's shoulders and stepped in front of him. She leaned against the ivory desk supporting the mirror. Her captivating eyes were only focused on Issei.

''..That's not possible.'' - Issei's voice cracked.

''It is. I've been watching you.'' – She smiled. –''Ever since that day, it had become even harder and harder for you.''

''...'' – Issei stared blankly at her as he wasn't able to understand what was happening.

''C'mon.''- She said, as she pushed herself onto Issei and hugged him. –''..Don't show such a sad face.''

Issei felt her. It was just like before. Her firm body that gave off the usual peppermint scent. He was confused, but he hugged her back.

''..You've been suffering too much..'' – She said, in a whisper. –''I'm alive and your journey is at an end.''

She pulled back from the hug and sat on the desk in front of him. She swept her blood red hair to the side, as she looked away from Issei.

''..It's the end of the line.'' – She spoke up. –''..so you can stop.''

''..stop what?'' – Issei asked, with a slight smile.

''..existing.'' – She finished her sentence, as she span around a red karambit knife.

Issei froze. Something was off.

''Ah..I remembered.'' – Issei chuckled. –''Margit taught me how to be a real man...to never give up, to never back down, to always have a back up plan, and if that back up plan fails – to have another...''

The ''Margit'', that sat on the desk stared blanky at him.

''..She would always say that I should never give up, even if my face is in the dirt, even if it seems impossible...'' – Issei looked ''Margit'' in the eyes as he smiled sadly. –''..You are not my teacher...you are not Margit.''

''Then what am I, Issei?'' – She asked, without an expression on her face.

''..My delusion.'' – He showed her an aloof smile. –''I'm hallucinating.''

He looked at himself in the mirror, as Margit stepped back from the table holding it. He pulled his arm back.

With a loud clang, the mirror shattered.

He turned around, leaned against the table and slid down to the floor.

''..There's a reason I dislike to talk about myself...'' – He muttered as he gripped his bleeding hand. It had began to shake.

* * *

_Time flowed in slow motion as Kuroka rushed trough the hall. She had heard that they had recovered a single person from the Suicide Squad. _

_A trail of blood and shouting doctors had surrounded the room. She pushed them away as she ran into the room. It was the one people used for emergency operations. The white UV light blinded her for a second, and only then did she notice the beeping sound of ECG._

_The wires were pushed onto the body over the blood that was everywhere. Kuroka slowly, with shaking legs came closer. She glanced at the face. It was red. The red hair was clinging to his face. His eyes, lost all of their shine stared blankly upwards. Their were dull brown and unresponsive. _

''_Issei!''- She screamed. _

_Kuroka clutched her face. The only thing that Issei was wearing were tattered shorts, but it didn't matter- he was covered in blood from head to toe._

_The doctors pushed her aside, as they spoke. _

''_Pushing morphine.'' – One of them said, as they injected him with a syringe. _

_Suddenly, the monitor began to beep louder and faster. _

''_Tachycardia!''_

_Suddenly Issei began to cough. It was blood that began to pour from his noise and ears. _

''_He's suffocating! Intubate, now!'' – One of the other doctors shouted as another once leaned closely to Issei's face to suck out the blood with the correct equipment. _

''_..BP is droping!'' _

_Suddenly Issei a word or acknowledgement, the ECG machine became louder. And louder. _

''_HE'S CRASHING!''_

_The arrhythmical beating became a long, unending beep._

''_CARDIAC ARREST!'' – Another doctor screamed, trying to outshout the unending beep.''HE'S IN V-FIB! GET THE PADDLES, QUICKLY!''_

''_No, no, NO!''- Kuroka screamed. She was frozen in place. She couldn't move. She could only watch._

_The low sound of electric current became louder as one of the doctors loaded the paddles. _

''_Clear!''_

_The paddles ended against his chest. The electricity charged and he shook from the impact. The doctors and Kuroka looked at the monitor. _

_It was still flat-lining._

''_No response! Hit him again!''_

''_Clear!''_

_The current hit him again._

''_..No change. Again!''_

_Issei shook as the electricity cursed trough him._

_BEEEEEEP._

_The never-ending beep didn't end. _

''_Goddamit! He's not responding!'' – one of the doctors tried to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, but instead he only got blood on his face.-''There's so much blood! He's lost a lot, push blood!''_

''_CLEAR!''_

_Again. He didn't respond._

_Suddenly, Gilgamesh crashed into the room. He looked at Kuroka with wide eyes, and then at the doctors, only then hearing the unending beep. _

''_DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, ISSEI! DDRAIG!'' _

''_Shit!'' – The doctor shouted, at the other seemingly given up doctors. –''DON'T GIVE UP. WE CAN SAVE HIM!''_

''_CLEAR!''_

_This time Issei didn't even move from the electricity. _

''_PUSH DRUGS, ANY DRUGS!'' – The doctor shouted, as he began to massage Isse's chest._

''_Kuroka!'' – Gilgamesh grabbed her by the shoulders. –''HELP HIM, FOR FUCKS SAKE!''_

_She snapped out of it and ran over to hands, shaking, outreached for his chest. She put them on as a green light appeared. She used her everything to try and help, but she saw Issei's blue lips. _

_With tears flowing down her eyes, she screamed. –''DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!''_

_Gilgamesh pushed her off, as one of the other doctors prepared the paddles again._

''_CLEAR!''_

_The doctor pushed the paddles on and they let out the electric shock that made Issei twitch again. This time – harder._

_Suddenly, the beep stopped._

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_..and a regular beep appeared. _

''_HE'S BACK!''- The doctors looked at the heart-rate monitor. –''Sinus rhythm! Give him oxygen, NOW!''_

''_Is he going to be alright?'' – Gilgamesh asked one of the doctors who was covered in blood. Issei's blood._

''_..Can't say now. He was already unresponsive when we got him, but now after this long of time without a heartbeat...''_

_The doctor trailer off in silence, still trying to help the other doctors._

_Kuroka turned her head around, noticing the white light at the end. By it, stood Maria._

''_You could have helped sooner.''_

_She froze in fear. She couldn't, couldn't speak. Time froze, as she fell._

_Fell into nowhere._

''Issei!''- She screamed, as her arms and legs twitched.

Her heart was almost crashing trough her chest as she clutched to her side. That side of the bed was empty.

Only then did she realize she was having a nightmare. A nightmare from her past.

''Haahhhh...hahhhh...hahhhhh..'' – Her breath was shallow and fast. Her hair stuck to her face as it was completely drenched in sweat. She got out of bed and walked over to the window with shaky legs. She pulled back the curtains, and opened the window.

A chilly, but comfortable draft of wind hit her.

She took a deep breath as she glanced at the moon.

''..You aren't the only one who can't sleep on a full moon, Issei.''

After a while, she span around and got into the bed. She curled into a ball and clutched the necklace given by Issei in her hand.

''..I miss you.''

* * *

**Yo. 8k words and what not. Been busy with school and some other jazz, over now.**

**This is chapter 20. I currently have over 200 alerts and closing in on 200 follows. Thank you for your support, everyone. It means a lot for me.**

**..and I'm sorry for the wait.**

** Aevun - It is a reference that fit with my character. I'm a fan of TG.**

** YuukiAsuna-Chan You will most definitely see more of her. ^^**

**Tune in next time for training. A lot of it. And most likely - talks.**

**If you didn't understand something, or want to know something, or simply wan to drop by - leave a review of a PM.**

**It's late at night and I'm pushing it out just for you - for you to not wait another day, so there might be some errors here and there. Excuse those..**

**As always, see you next times, friends.**


	21. Down to dirt

Issei widened his eyes a bit as he closed in on the group of people standing outside. Azazel, who had his arms crossed on his chest simply nodded as he noticed Issei and started to speak.

''Now, that everyone is here, let's get this show on a road, shall we?''

Rias looked at him with a pokerface, which he matched. Issei yawned, as he looked at Azazel who cleared his throat.

''You have 2 months until the fight with Saiaorg.'' – Azazel calmly spoke. –''Why 2 months, you would ask? Because the uppers decided that you are too weak and you deserved the advantage. They pushed back your fight and let the others fight first. To maximize your chances I came up with a training plan. I assume no one minds?''

Silence.

''Good. Rias will be training as usual. I didn't do anything separate for her because she just needs to grow her Destructive powers.'' – He simply shrugged as Rias nodded. –''Oh, but do talk with your brother. He knows the most about your own power.''

Rias nodded again.

''..Ah, Akeno.'' - Azazel's eyes narrowed. –''You need to accept who you are. It's never going to change. You will never become someone else. The only thing your stubbornness is doing is holding you back. The repression of your true power is holding your team back.''

Her face was dyed with a truly bewildered expression.

''..You need to become the Priestess of Lighting, if you guys want to even stand a chance against Saiaorg.''

''...'' – She glared at Azazel who sighed.

''Nevertheless, even if you get angry at me, it doesn't solve anything. Stop acting so childlike.''

Issei simply widened his eyes as he looked at the harsh attitude Azazel was showing.

''Next, Kiba and Xenovia.'' – Azazel looked at them both. Kiba had a rather mean look on his face while Xenovia showed the usual calm expression of her's. –''You will both be training with Kiba's old teacher. Kiba, you will learn how to control that blue flame of yours while Xenovia – you need to learn some technique, raw power doesn't always work in your favor.''

They both nodded.

''Koneko. You have become a lot stronger. You faced your fears and problems head on and defeated them.'' – Azazel smiled at her. –''You are on the right path. If you continue like this, you will become a high level devil in no time.''

''..I wouldn't have done even half the stuff if not for Issei.'' – She responded in an apathetic tone.

''Right, and that is why you will continue training with Issei, even now.'' – Azazel shifted his eyes towards Issei's. He quickly noticed the blue bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. –''You look like shit.''

''..Sorry.'' – He jawed. –''I couldn't sleep yesterday. Or should I say today?''

''..For you, I prepared something special.'' –Azazel said, as he looked up to the sky, and so did the peerage.

A giant shadow overtook them, as a dragon landed next to them. Issei stiffened a bit, but relaxed when he heard Ddraig speak loudly.

''Ah, Tannin. Been far too long.'' – The low pitched voice spoke.

The dragon tilted his head sideways, as he looked at Issei.

''Ddraig.'' – The dragon began, as his slit eyes focused on Issei's arm. –''..You sound..energetic. Something I would not expect to hear from a dragon who's been stuck inside a sacred gear for two thousand years.''

Tannin's voice was low pitched, but it didn't sound scary or unfriendly. Instead it just sounded like a voice of an old man.

''Let's just say my current host is a bit different than the usual ones.'' – Ddraig paused slightly. –''..The adventure we'we been trough together has awoken me from the half-slumber.''

''I see.'' – Tannin paused. –''I am Tannin.''

''One of the 6 dragon kings, right?'' – Issei asked.

''I was one of them. Now there are 5 dragon kings, and I'm a devil.'' – Tannin responded with a slight snicker.

''..It sounds like an interesting story.'' – Issei responded, as he looked at Tannin. He was feeling surreal. A real life dragon, in the height of a 5 storey building was looking down upon him.

''Hmmhp.'' –Tannin blinked. –''You actually think that such a story would be interesting? If so, I might tell it sometime.''

''That would be nice.'' – Issei smiled slightly, but the expression in his eyes didn't change. They still were narrow and rather blank. –''..So you will be my coach, right?''

''Indeed.'' – The dragon answered, seemingly satisfied with Issei.

''..But that's not all.'' – Azazel smirked. –''I will help as well. Not as much, though.''

''..'' – Issei stared at him.

''Knock off with that look.'' – Azazel threw his arm up in an annoyed gesture. –''Do you actually think I'm that weak?''

Issei held the poker face for a few seconds more, but then smirked at him. –''I'm actually excited, I mean, I get to face off against you. The Azazel of the bible. How many people get the chance to go home and tell the story?''

''Who's saying you will go home?'' – Azazel narrowed his eyes.

Issei's back straightened. –''I am.''

Azazel chuckled. –''That's a good attitude to have. Anyways, let's start, shall we?''

Everyone nodded and began to walk away. Akeno, Rias, Kiba and Xenovia walked together, while Issei and Koneko stayed in the same spot.

''So, where will we train?'' –Issei asked, as he looked downwards unto Koneko, who was blankly staring at the dragon.

''On the mountain, about 15km south of here. Azazel raised his hand as he pointed to a particularly big one.

''There, huh..'' – Issei turned to look at it.

''If you can't fly Issei, Tannin could take you..'' – Azazel began to talk, but was cut short when Issei smiled at him.

''No worries, Azazel.'' – He said, as he cracked his shoulder and raised both legs to his chest, one at a time, of course. –''I'm running there.''

Azazel then glanced at him a second time. Issei was wearing black cargo pants, a hemley shirt and hiking boots. He literally had nothing else with him, while Koneko was dressed in shorts, a sports jacket and simple running shoes. On her shoulder there was a small bag.

Even though she held Issei in high standards, his style of dressing hadn't rubbed off on her. He let out a small chuckle at the sight.

''..You expected something like this, didn't you?'' – He asked.

Issei shrugged. –''I did, well, if you exclude the dragon and all.''

''I see.''- Azazel looked behind Issei. –''You go on your way, Tannin, I will join you soon.''

Azazel jogged after the girls. Issei assumed he was after Akeno.

''Roger.'' – Tannin responded and flexed his wings. –''You kids sure you don't want a lift?''

''I'm sure.'' – Issei responded, and looked at Koneko, who looked back at him with an expression that seemed a bit...angry.

''I'm sure as well.'' – She responded.

''Suit yourself.'' – He said, as he kicked off the ground, raising dust. –''See you there.''

With that he was off, casting a large shadow that shrunk, as he moved further and further away.

Issei let out a soft sigh. –''Shall we go?''

Koneko grabbed his palm and pushed up the sleeve upwards, uncovering the bloody bandages.

''..You're a freaking mess.'' – She said as her arm began to glow and Issei felt the familiar healing sensation. –''The full moon, right?''

Issei nodded and pulled back his arm. –''Thanks.''

They glanced at each other for a second or two.

Issei snapped his fingers and Echo jumped out of non-existance. He jumped around a bit, seemingly very happy. Koneko patted his head.

''Let's go.'' – Koneko said, as she began to run, but was overtaken by Issei in a matter in seconds. He span around his heels and jumped upwards.

''This isn't your everyday jog, Koneko.'' – He said, still midair. –''Try to keep up.''

He landed, but was overtaken by Echo. Isse simply chuckled and ran even faster after him. They both disappeared in the forest in front.

She widened her eyes for a second, but then smiled and began to run. To run, without holding back.

* * *

Azazel was done with the talking with Akeno. He didn't know if he succeeded or not, but time will tell. He swiftly snapped his fingers and teleported. He opened his eyes inside a giant Office.

By it's main desk, Sirzechs was shuffling trough papers. He raised his eyes, and so did the maid sitting in a chair beside him.

''Azazel.'' – He acknowledged him.

''Yo.'' – He responded in a relaxed manner. He moved closer to the desk and dropped himself into one of the free chairs.

''..So..straight to business?'' – Sirzechs asked, still looking downwards at the paperwork.

''Well, I would love to have a drink or two, but I assume your wife would mind.'' – Azazel looked at Grayfia. Her eyes simply narrowed. –''..and besides, I have to train Issei.''

''..Business it is.'' – Sirzechs pushed the documents away and took a folder from the bottom of his desk. He span it around and pushed it towards Azazel.

Azazel leaned forwards and picked it up.

''..I spent a lot, but didn't get the same back.'' – Sirzechs simply stated.

Azazel nodded and opened the map.

[MEDICAL RECORDS.]  
[ISSEI HYOUDOU.]  
[DDRAIG.]

It was good 15, or 20 pages long. Azazel looked over them in a fast manner.

''..broken bones, mental problems, breakdowns, the lost feeling of pain, anger management problems...'' – He spoke to himself, but stopped a few pages before the end. –''..The hell is this?''

''..mm?'' – Sirzechs looked at Azazel. –''..Oh, do you mean the missing pages?''

''Yeah.'' – Azazel nodded. There was a few month gap between the medical reports.

''..The pages actually aren't missing. This is it. The gap starts when disappears on ''that'' mission and continues a few months later. I got one of my guys on search for it, but it hasn't gotten any results..yet.''

Azazel nodded, still looking at the papers. –''We didn't learn anything we didn't already know...but loosing the feeling of pain and his sanity when in extreme stress...this is..''

''..It's complete madness.'' – Grayfia spoke. –''That women..Maria. She created a literal monster.''

''..It's not nice to talk like that about people, ya know.'' - Azazel said, with a rather crooked smile.

''..But she is right. He has a passive juggernaut drive in him. If the Sacred Gear's juggernaut drive doesn't kick in when he needs it, he can use his own...He is wired differently.'' – Sirzechs touched his chin, as he thought about it. –''..But what does this gap in the records mean?''

''..It could mean they didn't write down what happened...'' – Azazel commented, but then he chuckled. –''No. It means that they want what happened hidden. Something important is in the documents. Something, that could change the way we look at him. Something that could incriminate him..''

Sirzechs smiled. –''..But that is the question – what exactly.''

Azazel got up from the chair. –''Find out.''

Before he could teleport away, Sirzechs implored him. –''Hasn't he been acting in a weird way, recently?''

''..Not really.'' – Azazel shrugged, nodded to him and Grayfia and teleported away.

He appeared on a mountain. There was a small waterfall flowing down the side and many different trees surrounding the area. There even were birds, who were chirping...but they fled into the air when the ground shook from impact. Azazel looked to his left and noticed Issei and Koneko fighting with Tannin. Issei was already banged up while Koneko's jacket was ripped.

Issei spun midair and shot out fire from his mouth as Koneko matched his speed and tried to attack at the same time, but they both missed. Issei span around and landed on his feet, sliding a few meters back.

Issei lunged back towards Tannin and kicked him in the side. Tannin didn't even budge an inch. As the dragons claw swiped downwards, Issei jumped up, using his arm mid-attack as a lever.

[BOOST]

A claw appeared on Issei's arm as he lounged towards Tannin's face. He turned and opened his mouth, shooting a ball of energy towards Issei.

The trees and rocks in front of the beam were leveled to the ground. A few meters above it, Issei was floating with his devil wings. The way he was floating was unnatural and awkward.

In that second, a giant stroke of energy was thrown towards Tannin..

..Who just waved his wings. The clutter of magic and energy was sent towards the sky, leaving Koneko in an awe.

''Haha, the old man is stronger than you thought, huh?'' – Azazel laughed.

Tannin made a self-acknowledged hmph sound, while Koneko and Issei looked at Azazel. Issei landed in an awkward manner. He cracked his fingers as he walked over to Azazel.

''What do you think?'''- He asked, with a hint of excitement to his voice.

''It's good.'' – Issei cut his answer short.

''And that's it?'' – He asked Issei again.

''..Well, I really like the place you picked for this training. Almost two months of mountain training...'' – Issei spoke, but stopped halfway trough. –''..Atleast like this you can focus without distractions.''

''Good.'' – Azazel said, with a smile. –''I'll borrow Koneko for a bit, ok?''

Issei nodded and jumped towards Tannin.

''..'' – Koneko glanced at him, without saying a word.

''Let's spar.'' – He said, nonchalantly. –''But don't hold back.''

She looked towards Issei.

''Show the Governor what you're made of.'' – Issei responded to her.

She cracked her neck and got into a battle-stance. Azazel raised his left fist in front of him, bringing his right fist in front of his face.

Without a sound, she lounged towards Azazel. With precise movements she unleashed a few jabs towards Azazels face.

He stepped backwards, dodging them. Koneko rotated her hips as she threw a powerful right punch. Azazel slapped the punch downwards and leaned backwards in that instance – dodging a kick, that flew by his face.

But it didn't there, Koneko pulled trough the attack, and using her hands, pushed off the ground, her other leg swiped trough Azazel's hair. He stepped in and kicked towards her face, but she spun on one hand and dodged it.

In that second she was back up on her feet and roundhouse kicked towards Azazel's side.

He stepped back and dodged, but was thrown backwards and clutched his side in pain. He glanced at Koneko. Her cat ears and two tails were out.

''Senjutsu, huh..'' – Azazel smirked to himself, realizing Koneko had extended her attack's range with her senjutsu powers.

She moved her arm in a circular motion and narrowed her eyes. Her arm went trough a throwing motion, as the ground cracked beneath her.

''Oh!''- Azazel exclaimed, his eyes opening wider. He created a spear of light.

A bolt of electricity shot out towards him, but he didn't even budge – instead he smiled and began to spin the spear. In a second, he had made a shield of light. In that moment, the bolt of lighting combusted on impact with the shield of light, throwing dust, rubble and discharges everywhere.

Koneko leaned in her knees, but it wasn't enough to ready her for the attack. Azazel leaped out of the dust with a punch. Koneko leaned backwards dodging the first strike, but Azazel span around and kicked her in the stomach.

She couldn't dodge again because she was already leaning back.

She flew backwards and slided a few meters on her back.

''You alright, Koneko?'' – Azazel asked, as he scratched his head. –''I didn't mean to be so aggressive.''

''..It's fine.'' – She said, as she got up and lifted up her jacket. –''See.''

On top of her outlined abs there was a red footprint.

Azazel widened his eyes and went over to talk to Issei. Meanwhile Koneko sat down against a tree to rest for a moment.

''..How the hell do you guys train?'' – He asked, slightly bewildered.

''..Well, a bit of muscle training, sparing, endurance and cardio.'' – Issei shook his shoulders. –''Well, I haven't really done any of the ''hell training'' I did with my teacher, but that will change from now on.''

''..''Hell training?'' – Azazel asked with a skeptical look.

''Yeah. Basically, the training of the mind and body. It's more mental, really. To make you doubt yourself.''

''How does that help?''

''Well, they use this method in the SEAL training in America, if I'm not mistaken that is, they weed out the weak ones. The ones who don't have the resolve to push trough all limits of your body.''

''..''

''And in the end, you come out as a stronger man. That doubt turns into strength. Into strength that can't be taken away from you.'' – Issei finished the explanation.

''..And this training, what does it include?'' – Azazel glanced back at Tannin who was blankly looking at the sky.

''Well, sleep and food deprivation, enduring temperatures, pushing your body to utmost limits with strength and endurance training.'' –Issei's eyes wandered for a bit. –''..Ah, those were fun times.''

''..With Margit?'' – Azazel asked.

Issei focused his eyes on his expression. As far as he could tell, the old man was just curious.

''Yes.'' – Issei said, as he turned his back on Azazel. –''There were three things that woman loved – training, reading and..''

Issei turned around again, facing Azazel with a blank expression. –''..fighting.''

Azazel closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them, he smiled. –''You know, as much as you want to deny it, you and Vali are really similar.''

''..Except for the fact that I trained to get where I am, but he was born with the talent to succeeded.'' – Issei glared at him in annoyance.

''..And yet you won.'' – Azazel raised his arms. –''No need to get so defensive.''

Issei exhaled deeply. –''..Want to spar?''

''Sure.'' – Azazel responded, as he threw away his suit's blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. –''Tannin, play around with Koneko!''

''..No problems.'' – Tannin responded, as Koneko got up.

* * *

**4 weeks later.**

* * *

Rias's arms were shaking, but she still raised them. Her hair raised from the magical pressure as she aimed the red ball of destruction.

''Yes. Like that, concentrate on the clutter of energy. Drown out other thoughts. Forget about everything and just concentrate on the idea of destruction. On pure carnage.''

Sirzechs voice was calm and soothing. He wasn't mean or harsh – he wanted only the best for Rias.

''I know you can do it. The power of Gremory flows trough your veins.''

Rias focused. Everything became a blur, but then a seconds of clarity. She unleashed her power. This time, the attack was different. The ball of red energy crashed against a wall a target.

In the ambient silence, the ball extended ten times it's size and swallowed everything that was in it. A bit of a wall, ceiling and the floor. Without a sound, the ball dispersed. The specifically made target was gone without a trace.

Sirzechs put his hand on Rias's shoulder. Her breathing was ragged. –''Good job.''

''..I...did...it.'' – She said, with a hint of happiness to it.

''You did.''

* * *

Akeno walked trough the halls with a serious expression on her face. She stopped by one of the doors.

She took a deep breath and hesitated. After a few seconds she exhaled deeply and pushed the doors open.

A man with a manly face and a black beard turned his head. His expression, at first, bewildered, turned into a smile.

With a quick pace he walked over to her.

''Akeno..'' – He said, with an unreadable expression. –''..my daughter.''

''..Baraqiel...'' – She stopped speaking,but then looked him in the eyes. –''..no..father.''

His eyes widened even more. –''..Yes?''

''I want you to train me.'' – She said, without any stammering or doubt. She was ready to learn.

''..Are you sure?" – Baraquiel asked as he looked downwards.

''I'm sure.'' – She responded. –''It was childish of me to run from my power. I have it, and that will never change...and now, I'm in dire need of it.''

''Heh..'' – He laughed a bit. –''I was afraid that this day will never come.''

Akeno stood in silence.

''Of course, I will help you.'' – He said, as he gave her a warm smile. –''You don't need to tell my why, because I already know.''

''..From Azazel?'' – She asked, with an ambiguous tone.

''You could say that, yes.''

* * *

Kiba was meditating, and so was Xenovia. She was sweating quite heavily, while Kiba wasn't at all. He was perfectly calm. Nothing in the world could make him angry. He had avenged his old friends, his old family – his greatest demon was slain, by his own hands.

In the journey he met Issei. Issei, for Kiba, was someone dangerous. Now, of course, he trusted him, but even till this moment Issei was a wildcard in a fight. He had many different moves and fighting equipment...but that wasn't the only reason of such a view of Issei.

When Issei fought, he had a certain way of doing it – a rather wild, yet calculated movement, and razor sharp set of moves with whom he attacked – but Issei himself was the changing factor.

If he was angry he could take down an army trough sheer force alone, but if something was wrong he wasn't even able to dodge an attack from a 12 year old.

Kiba snapped out of his concentration.

''Kiba.'' – His teacher simply said his name.

''..Sorry, sensei.'' – Kiba opened his eyes.

''There's something on your mind and it's bugging you, correct?''

''..Yes.'' – He responded in a strict manner.

''Very well.'' – His teacher said, as he stopped and turned his back to Kiba. –''Get up.''

Kiba got up and rearranged his kimono's belt. He glanced downwards, where next to him was Xenovia.

''She's getting the hang of it.'' –Kiba spoke.

His teacher nodded and they moved forward. Trough the garden, just by the main house, they stepped inside the training room. It was a giant hall made just sparring.

''Ready yourself, Kiba.'' – The man walked over the room, stopping good 20 or 30 meters away from him. He held a simple steel sword.

Kiba nodded and created a sword by his side. It was an english type sword. It's handle was longer than usual.

In his mind, Issei's face flashed. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Only one word was kept in his mind.

_''Calm''_

In that second, his blade enveloped in a bright blue flame. He raised it above his head and unleashed it as he swung it to the front.

The wave of blue light crashed towards his teacher who simply span his sword around and stabbed it into the floor. The barrier protected him, but set on fire everything behind him.

Kiba stepped to the front and lunged at his teacher.

He was calm. He wasn't angry when fighting, nor was he wild. He was calculated. He knew his moves, he knew what to do.

Like a true knight, he was unmovable.

* * *

Heavy rain. The rain that seeped into every pour and made you cold to your bones. Darkness had enveloped everything. Moon or stars – there were none of them. Complete darkness, thick as a mist.

Something was up with her vision. It was blurry and she couldn't focus, even with her devil's perk of being able to see in the dark.

Koneko was leaning up against a tree, as she clutched her side. She was shaking from the cold. She tried to calm her breathing, but that failed.

Every time she inhaled she felt a stabbing sensation. She had broken 2, or maybe 3 ribs. She enveloped her hand in the familiar eerie glow and began to heal her side.

On reflex, she jumped to the side. The tree,that she was leaning against a second ago, shattered to million pieces. She rolled to the front, sliding trough the wet and sticky dirt. As she jumped up, she fired a bolt of fire towards the attacker.

It hit a tree behind him and set it on fire, uncovering the attacker.

Of course, it was Issei. He was bleeding from his ear and nose. His shirt was long gone, even in the first week of the training. His overly-long hair was sticking to his face. He cracked his fingers back in their place and ran towards Koneko without making a sound.

Her vision focused on Issei's feet, her senjutsu powers recognizing the small amount of energy being forced out of his feet.

Koneko leaned in and caught Issei's fist, and used her other hand to let out a bolt of lighting just in front of Issei. He flipped around, lounging himself into the air, as the attack flew right beneath him. As he landed Koneo used her knee to attack, but was too slow for it to work.

Issei caught her knee mid-attack and pushed her backwards. The force made her loose her balance, and as that happened, Issei punched her in the side.

''Aahhh!'' – She let out a muffled scream as she hit the ground.

..But there was zero time for pain. She felt two or three painful drops of rain on her face before the rain was stopped by something in front of her.

Without doubting herself, or opening her eyes she rolled away to the left, as Issei's boot crashed into the ground right beside her.

She shouted as she fired a cluster of energy towards Issei.

He wasn't able to dodge it and was blown away, thrown into a bunch of trees behind him.

It was pure instinct. Her vision was fuzzy, she was bleeding and hurting, her legs felt as if they were full of iron and she hadn't slept in about 32 hours. Just 4 more, until sunrise, and she would be safe.

She quickly jumped up and began to heal her side as she fell back, away from Issei who was already getting up.

His arm was bleeding from a branch that had impaled his arm. He ripped it out and wrapped his belt around the wound.

''Ahh...'' – He sighed as he moved the arm around. –''...Pins and needles, pins and needles..it's been far too long since it's hurt this much.''

His eyes focused to the front as he jumped up the side of the mountain, without using the boosted gear.

* * *

...

Azazel walked trough the wet grass, the early dawn sun was making his eyes hurt. Even hell's sun was just as annoying to him as human world's. He whistled for a second, noticing the carnage.

Destruction, shattered trees, rocks, patches of ripped grass and completely cracked ground in most places.

He stopped and heard the cracking sound of a fire. He slowly walked over to the source of said sound. A smile rose to his face when he noticed the fire itself.

Issei and Koneko were sitting by the fire. Koneko was wrapped in a blanket and resting her head in Issei's lap.

They both appeared to be sleeping.

Azazel walked closer but stepped on a branch.

A single eye landed on him in that second.

''..Yo Azazel.'' – Issei said, when he realized it was him.

Azazel nodded and sat down by the fire. –''So, how have you been?''

''..My head hurts.'' – He responded as he yawned. –''..but all in all, Tannin really helped me with the balance breaker.''

''I knew he would.'' Azazel smiled. -''How was Koneko with that hell training of yours?''

''She pulled trough. She fared well with the stress.'' – Issei looked down on her sleeping body. –''Although she'll be out for a long time.''

''How long have you not slept?'' – Azazel asked

''Should be about 48 hours.'' – Issei responded nonchalantly. –''And no, you don't need to go, I don't plan on sleeping.''

''Alright.'' – Azazel responded and conjured a coffee thermos and two mugs. –''Your thoughts on her?''

''She's ready. There's nothing more that I can do. She now knows her limits and how to overcome them. She is ready mentally and physically. The only thing she now needs is senjutsu study and development and everything will fall into place. With time, she could even overcome Kuroka.''

Azazel nodded, but his eyes had a curious glow. –''Kuroka.'' – He said.

Issei chuckled. –''I knew you would ask. What do you want to know?''

''Oh!'' – Azazel was confused. –''You'll answer my questions so easily?''

''I owe you some for the training and some other things..I don't see the point to try to dodge the questions...so, ask on.''

Azazel poured a mug for himself, and a mug for Issei. Issei took the mug and wrapped his hands around it.

''..Even though Kuroka is a S class criminal, not much is known about her. Tell me about her.''

Issei was silent at first, but then he spoke up. –''Kuroka has a mask.''

His single sentence was followed by a silence, as she stared at the fire.

''..She makes everyone believe that she is an airhead, a cat-like airhead. She even uses the –nyaa sound cats make. That's not the real her. She's serious, in all honesty. Stoic, even.''

Azazel took a sip from his mug, and so did Issei.

''You speak of her very...dearly. Were you two close?'' – Azazel asked, not taking his eyes off Issei, judging his every little movement.

''We...were close, in a odd way.'' – Issei yawned. –''You're going to misunderstand, but we even slept together for many nights. Not in a sexual way, just simply together, feeling each others warmth.''

''..that's..interesting.'' – Azazel responded, with a smug smile.

''I don't know..I guess it was a way to cope.''

Silence, once again, as the wood crackled in the fire.

''..Do you know where she is now?'' - Azazel asked.

''No.'' – Issei responded. –''..Ahh..no more questions.''

''If you say so.'' – Azazel responded. –''Oh..how's your dog been?''

''It's a wolf, Azazel.'' – Issei threw back. –''And Echo is doing quite fine,he was playing around with Tannin earlier, he's probably around here somewhere. He really likes the forest and it's freedom.''

''..Same as you then.''

Issei nodded and took a sip of the coffee.

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan.**

The man was dressed in a suit. He swiftly exited the coffee shop with an envelope in his coat's hidden pocket. The evenings wind ruffled his hair as he looked around. No one was in sight. No one suspicious that is.

He took a step. Then another one. He tripped. The control over his own body was cut off like the strings of a doll as his body hit the ground. He turned his head sideways, spending the last amount of power he had.

As the darkness closed in on his eyes, he only noticed the stoic face of the women who had knocked him out, in some way. Her black hair swayed in the wind, uncovering her narrow hazel eyes. He only noted, that her eyes were rather feline looking.

...

He took a deep breath, as if waking up from drowning. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest.

He couldn't see. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't. He was tied to something, most likely a chair.

His vision was starting to return, when he heard the eerie screech of rusty doors. He blinked, trying to regain his vision, but that failed..until he was hit in the face.

He violently shook to one side, and then after the second hit, to the other.

Another hit to his face and his vision was returned. He blinked, looking at the blurry person in front of him. The buzzing sound in his hears disappeared as he heard the person's cheerful voice.

''Wakey wakey, darling.'' – She said, as she grabbed the man's face. –''Did you sleep well?''

He noticed her ice cold skin, her straw yellow hair that was hanging on both sides, tied by neat looking bows. Her green eyes were narrow and she had a lustful smile. He noticed the scar that was running around her neck.

He understood, then and there, in that moment.

''Maria..'' – He spit out. –''So..that kid..that fucking kid.'' – He could barely speak – it was as if his power was being sucked out of his bones.

She grabbed into his face, her sharp nails tearing his cheeks. –''Ah, yes, indeed. I am Maria.'' – She responded, sounding quite annoyed. –''..And you are Urjii, right? One of Sirzechs lapdogs, are you not?Oh, and if you'll look at my scar again I will rip your fucking face off, you understand?''

He didn't respond, just kept staring her in the eyes. She let go of his face and backed off. She span around herself as she began to talk. –''Listen. Do you know why you are here?''

Urjii wouldn't answer, even if Maria had given him enough time do it.

''Because you are too nosy. You searched, asked and looked for the documents of my little Issei everywhere, and –to my surprise – did find them...'' – She pulled the letter out of his pocket and span it around in her hand before setting it on fire with magic. –''..Well, not that it matter anymore. The one who stole the documents is hanging out over there.'' – She pointed her hand to the right side.

Urjii slowly tilted his head to the side. The man he had gotten the envelope from was hanging from the ceiling a few meters from him. He was torn apart in the middle of his stomach. His legs were limply hanging from his body, facing different directions. There was a a river of blood beneath him, as he slowly spun. A moment later, Urjii noticed the glassy eyes.

He violently shook his wide shoulders as he tried to rip himself free, but the chains held him down. Red marks already had appeared on his skin, under the chains.

''Ah!'' – Maria touched her forehead in a cute manner. –''Silly me, I forgot to tell you. Kuroka-chan used one of her senjutsu tricks to drain you and make you weak...so just bear with me, ok?~''

''You...bitch..'' – He said, but was hit in the head by her knee. Even though she was wearing a cute, black dress with frills, she was as dexterous as ever. His vision blurred as he began to bleed from the head.

''Ahh~...'' – She sighed, cutely. –''As you are going to die next, I will tell you the exact reason of me killing you. You see, Issei-chan, although very cute and even though he's become strong now, he's dumb. For every step he takes, I have to take two backwards to cover up for him. He blabs and blabs about things like his teacher did, and well, it isn't that bad, that he does so, but it's bad when it detriments the mission.''

She slapped Urjii a bit. –''Oy, listen when I speak, mongrol.'' – The cute tone returned a second later. –''The medical files contain a lot of stuff you guys can't know. Well, now you'll never know, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what you do know...Issei blabbed about being in a coma, but well, you don't know what kind of problems there were when he finally woke up...And yes, I blabbed, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?''

Maria smiled, as Urjii growled. –''Shut the FUCK UP!''

''..Ah sorry, I really like to talk, you know? But...it's enough of talking from me...now...you talk.'' –In a split second, a knife was pushed trough Urjii's hand. He grunted in pain.

Maria pushed the knife sideways, cracking bones. –''Now...Urjiii-chan...how much does Sirzechs know? Does he know about Issei medication? About the problems? About his teacher? About he plan? ABOUT ANYTHING? HEEEEEEEEEEEY? URJIIIIIIIIIII...LETS TALK, SHALL WE?~'' – Her eyes widened and became bloodshot, as another knife shattered Urjii's other arm.

A third knife ran down his face, tearing open his eye and his cheek. Blood splattered on to Maria's face as Urjii screamed, but she just licked it and let out a girly chuckle.

''..Heeyyyyyyyyyyy...'' – She leaned in, closer to his ear, as she whispered. –''Give...me moooreeee~~''

Knifes appeared in both of her hands. She held knifes between her fingers and was about to cut him when the doors opened again. Kuroka looked at her with narrow eyes and sighed.

''Ah..Kuroka-chan.'' –She said, as she looked back at her. –''..I was just..umm..having a little fun.''

Kuroka was wearing black, skin-tight pants and a black cardigan. The dark room almost hid her, as only her hazel eyes glowed as she looked at Urjii.

She touched Urjii's head and he stopped breathing so raggedly.

''..What do you know?'' – She asked.

A monotone voice responded. –''About the missions, the war.''

''What about Margit, Issei's mission?''

''We know little about Margit and what mission?'' – Urjii responded with a daft expression.

''Issei's purpose.''

''That's what Sirzechs was trying to find out.''

''Did you give any information about the documents you received earlier? Did Sirzechs know you found a source on the documents?''

''No. I didn't get the chance to report to him.''

''Good.'' – Kuroka responded, and with the same stoic expression, she touched his head again. –''Rest, you fool.''

Maria dropped her knives and touched Urjii. She shook his head, but he didn't respond. His eyes were staring at a single point. –''Ara...you broke him.'' - She said, in a sad tone. A tone that would hear from a child who had his toy broken.

Kuroka looked downwards to Maria. –''C'mon, let's go. Stop playing around with a brain dead person.''

Kuroka exited the garage first and Maria second, but before she did, she snapped her fingers and created a fire. When they both were a few tens of meters away, the building was already burning like a fireplace on a Christmas eve.

Kuroka stared at it with a nonchalant expression for a little bit, and then teleported away, taking Maria with her.

* * *

**Ayyy yo. Been some time. Sorry I'm lazy and kind of depressed.**

**I just can't enough energy for writing. It's never the right mood and other stuff...plus..school is really bothering me.**

**Anyways, enough about me. Training, training and training.**

**The last scene, with Maria is rather brutal..i think? Well, anyways, Maria is brutal, so that's just what you would expect..**

**As always, thank you for reading and leave a review if you enjoyed it.**

** Karlos1234ify \- Issei is mentally damaged, there is a lot to come.**

** BejeweldSteam4 \- Issei is a wildcard. He could be stronger, he could be weaker. If he rampages he gains raw power, if he calculates, he becomes more precise, but looses the edge...it's rather complicated, but I think you'll enjoy what I'll show about the fight. And Rias knew Issei would dodge. If it was a weak shot there's a possibility Issei would just take it on and attack without a care, but when his own body, his mind makes him dodge it - he has to.**

** YuukiAsuna-Chan \- Well, Issei fought Saiaorg in Volume 10, in books this would only be volume 5 right now...plus, Issei gained a huuuge power boost in that same chapter. And yes, this Issei would beat original Issei into ground. Well, at least the Issei that was till volume 16..I don't know about current original Issei.**

**jonesy757 -You aren't stupid, Issei's purpose is shadowy and untold. It's an unreliable narration on his goal - there are some points here and there, but It's not spelled out. Try to figure it out as time goes on ;)**

** Love times2 \- I changed it to M. Don't worry and thanks for the warning. Ah, thanks for reading.**


	22. Halfway

The training time was up, as was the sun. It was burning Rias's back as she stood in her palace's backyard. She took a look at her golden watch and made a rather disappointed expression.

''They're late.'' – She said.

''..Well, Issei always is..'' – Xenovia responded. She was wrapped in bandages so much that she looked like a mummy.

''Maybe something bad happened?'' – Kiba pondered, as he was sitting cross-legged on the grass, dressed in a kimono.

''No, Azazel would have told us about th-'' – Akeno's voice cut off as they heard a voice behind them.

''Yo.'' – Issei's usual greeting sounded the same as always.

Every one jumped and span around.

''Issei..'' – Kiba said, as he looked at the ragged statue of his..but his eyes widened the most at Koneko.

Something about her was off. Different. She had a few scars and her muscle was easily visible. Small, compact but visible. Her sixpack was outlined. She was bare foot and only wearing shorts and a sports bra. Her now long white hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head.

Issei, on the other hand, was wearing shorts..that were pants some time earlier. His left arm was bandaged up to the elbow and his body fat was a lot lower, making him look more solid. He scratched his head with the bandaged arm as he spoke. –''What's up with the silence?''

''..You just startled us...I didn't sense you two.'' – Rias responded.

''I see.'' – Issei answered, as he looked at Kiba. –''You look a lot more composed than I remember you being.''

''Yeah.'' – He said, as he got up. He stretched a bit. –''Up for a spar?''

Issei shook his head. –''Not now. I'm really tired.''

''I see.'' – Kiba responded, not even bothering to hide his disappointment.

''Rias.'' – Issei spoke, as he turned to talk with her. –''..Where's Gasper?''

''..Last time I heard he was at the Grigori.'' – She responded. –''..to be honest, I'm getting a little bit stressed out about him. He left, without a word. I heard about it from the maids a few hours later..''

Issei didn't respond, as he sighed. –''This could be good or bad...But I assume this means good.''

''..?'' – Rias looked at him. He didn't look back at her.

''..He seems convicted. To become stronger. To be able to protect himself.''

Koneko suddenly spoke. –''..He was different about things ever since the attack of the rebels.''

''..Did he seem..indecisive?'' –Issei asked as he looked downwards.

Koneko nodded.

''Then I'll assume it will be good news.'' – Issei said and looked towards Rias. -''..Was your training beneficial?''

''Yes.'' – She responded bluntly. She didn't stammer on the question because she had become more powerful. She had acquired a special attack. –''What about the two of you?''

''..I got around understanding a bit more about my Balance breaker.'' – Issei dodged the subject with a rather shallow answer. –''..Koneko on the other hand got a lot stronger.''

''..I wouldn't say a lot stronger, but I understood a few things.'' – Koneko waved Issei off.

''That's good to hear.'' – Rias answered, but was silenced when Issei turned to Akeno who was simply observing the whole ordeal.

''..Did you finally accept your power?''

Her eyes widened, as her calm statue disappeared. –''..How do you know about it?''

''It isn't important.'' – Issei shrugged it off. –''I'll ask again. Did you accept your power?''

''Yes.'' – She glared at Issei. –''..I couldn't fully utilize it..but I got pretty far.''

Issei nodded and spoke. –''Anyways, I'll go and do my own stuff for a bit.''

''Stuff?'' – Rias asked, but Issei was already walking away.

Akeno looked at his back with narrow eyes. –''..Does he always have to be a jerk?''

Koneko widened her eyes, but didn't say anything. She knew Issei was indeed a jerk from time to time.

''Koneko.'' – Rias smiled at her. –''What can you tell me about your training?''

Koneko touched her shoulder as she fidgeted a bit. –''..I became stronger. Mentally.''

The rain, the cold, the lack of sleep and the threat of Issei who was always pursuing her for those 48 hours, everything that had happened flashed trough her mind as she smiled softly. –''Before, I assumed he was a good teacher but now I can say, without a doubt, that he is a great teacher. He's a bit...alright, a lot different and a bit of an ass..but he puts his all in what he does. There were no shortcuts or slacking off while we trained..''

''..So that's why your eyes seem different.'' – Kiba said as stared right at her. –''..What exactly happened?''

''..I'm now sure of my own power. He helped me realize my limits, my fears...I destroyed them.''

_The rain drowned out every other sound except for Issei's voice._ Back when he said those words, they echoed trough her head, making her understand.

''_..Fear..is self imposed. Fear is created by you. Fear is molded by you. Fear stops you from doing certain things. It stops you from reaching the top...so along the way you have to destroy said fear...but self-imposed means you created it..and everything you create – you can destroy.''_

''..Oh?'' – Xenovia said, as he looked at Koneko's body. –''Your body is certainly more solid than before..but your limits? Did you reach your limits?''

Koneko smirked towards her. –''I destroyed my limits. After all, limits are meant to be destroyed...at least that's what Issei thinks about it.''

She left, leaving an ambiguous feeling on Kiba's mind.

''..they both are hiding something.'' – Rias simply stated. –''..But we'll wait and see. Koneko...lost the doubt. She is now confident in her self. As much as I don't want to admit it, he did something I couldn't. C'mon, let's go inside. It seems like Gasper isn't returning today.''

* * *

Sirzechs took a sip of wine from the extravagant glass that was placed on his desk. On the other side of said table, Azazel was spinning the red, almost purplish drink in it's glass.

''..The kid is somehow joined in this, right?'' – Azazel said.

''..It's possible..but I don't know. My underling simply disappeared. Without a trace..almost as if he was wiped from this earth. The guy he met before disappearing..also disappeared like a ghost.''

Sirzechs looked at the documents on his desk with a stern eye.

''..Do you think he is working together with Maria?'' –Azazel took a sip from his glass, emptying it.

''..I would doubt that.'' – Sirzechs threw the documents against the desk, only this violent outburst revealed the anger that was hidden behind his poker face.

''..Anyways, how is your progress with finding the queen bitch herself?'' –Azazel asked, his voice tone held a little bit of...ridicule to it.

''..I can't find anything. She is like a ghost. Ever since she disappeared she hasn't appeared anywhere.''-Sirzechs sighed. –''But you already knew that. Who is she, anyways?''

''I didn't know it, I just guessed it.'' – Azazel said, as he poured himself and Sirzechs another glass of wine. –''...As you know, there is little known about Maria. So little, that it doesn't even matter.''

Azazel chuckled for second. –''..So a women just shows up from out of nowhere, her strength is unmeasured, her goals are a fog and her reason is also unknown...''

''Indeed. That's just what happened. What is known that she is extremely intelligent, strong and capable of strategic thinking and leadership...'' – Sirzechs looked sideways, his eyes focusing on a single point. –''..Why did she take Issei anyways?''

Azazel tilted his head sideways. –''..Like you said, we don't know her goal..but it was stupid to assume that she has a goal...unless you take into consideration Issei...and judging by that flutter of your lips, you did take him into consideration.''

He simply nodded.

''Issei was taken as someone to accomplish a certain goal. He has the power, the strategy, the experience..to do what he was asked.'' –Azazel chuckled. –''But that women failed. She gave Issei over to Margit. His teacher that was a lot more human than she thought. She gave him hope, taught him respect, love..the opposite of what she needed to teach Issei.''

''..This Margit women taught Issei a lot more than that. He is a cold-blooded murderer...'' – Sirzechs leaned forward in his chair, putting his right hand under his chin.

''..She taught him love, compassion and how to kill. How to survive.'' – Azazel clicked his tongue. –''What you have to understand that Issei is fucked up more than you could ever believe. I would even go as far as to say he has two, or even more personalities.''

''I'm listening.'' – Sirzechs leaned back in his chair.

''..The kid snaps. He snapped when he was in the gathering of young devils..It took less than a second for him to switch from the aloof guy who was uncomfortable in a suit to a cold blooded murderer.

''..It would make sense, indeed.'' – Sirzechs pondered. –''..In some cases, under extreme stress your mind can split to protect your sanity...but Issei doesn't have one.''

''..You could say that, even though it's cruel.''

''I'm a man who doesn't deal with empty compliments, you do know that yourself.''

''..Anyways, we got off the topic at hand.'' – Azazel smirked as he downed the glass of wine. –''..If Issei had been under Maria the whole time...''

Sirzechs sighed. –''..Don't even mention that.''

''Yes. You got the point.'' – Azazel got up from his seat. –''..Maria failed to create the monster that would help her complete the plan that she has...For now we should focus on getting to know two things – Maria and who she is..''

''..And her plan..her mission..her end goal.'' – Sirzechs finished the sentence.

''Yea.'' – The governor waved in a relaxed manner. –''..I have to go. I need to speak to Gasper.''

The crimson Satan raised his head. –''..He's still at the Grigori?''

Azazel gave him back a satisfied smile. –''Yeah...and he's battle ready.''

With that he disappeared. Sirzechs spoke to himself quietly as he looked at the giant pile of paperwork by his desk. –''..I can't wait to see how Gasper has changed.''

The amount of time he had spent looking over Issei, the Zero Army, the Suicide Squad had just became larger and larger..so large that he didn't have any time to spend on his actual work.

He sighed and took a stack of papers from the top as he spun a pen in his free hand.

* * *

Blurry sounds, blurry backgrounds, vivid faces. People in general. A lot of fighting. Not the ''for your life'' fighting but simple training. Red hair that fluttered in the wind...black messy hair..smoke from cigars...Slade always did smoke a certain brand...The clashing of blades as two people moved in a circle...some time passed until Issei understood that one of the two light-haired people was him.

When Issei blinked, it was as if he had opened his eyes for the first time. The sky was moving a lot faster than he was used to. The white marshmallow like clouds ran forward without stopping. Issei lowered his eyes to the horizon, realizing that the horizon had blended with the ground. He was floating in a sea.

The sky blue water reflected the sky, giving the illusion of a never ending sky. He moved his hand, sending a circular wave into every direction.

''..Ah.'' – Issei spoke. –''A dream.''

He opened his eyes for the second time. This time, a porcelain ceiling.

Right. He was taking a bath. Suddenly, knocks to the door. A rather shy voice spoke from the other side.

''Mister..Hyoudou..can you hear me?''

''...Yeah.'' –He answered, his voice sounding a bit lower than he intended.

''I..brought you towels and a change of clothes.''

''You did?'' – Issei asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

''..Yes. It's my job. '' –She answered. –''Should I bring them in?''

''If you don't mind.'' – Issei answered.

The doors opened with a loud click. The maid stepped inside, showing a slight blush at the sight of Issei's face and chest. The rest of his body was submerged under water.

''Just leave them wherever.'' – Issei said to her.

She nodded and put them on a counter-top by a giant mirror. Issei drove his hand trough his hair and stopped the maid just before she could exit the room.

''..Could you please bring me hair scissors?'' – He asked.

The maid quickly nodded and just as quickly ran off.

Issei smiled. –''..Very innocent.''

He decided to wait until she returns and then get out of the bath. Who knows how much she would blush if she would catch him butt-naked. Maybe even faint.

The maid returned quietly and placed the scissors on the desk. Issei thanked her and she left with a small blush.

He got out of the bath, using only one hand to hold on to the golden railing. His other was resting at his side. The arm was bruised and slightly purple - as if burned.

His feet were met with a chilling sensation against the cold tiles. He sighed and dried himself off. After putting on the yukata and tying the middle of it with a red sash, he looked in the mirror.

His hair had grown out a lot in the past two months. The backside was hanging to his shoulders while the front were almost down to his mouth, so he had kept them either swept back and tied into a knot on the back of his head or awkwardly pushed them to the side.

Koneko had commented that he kind of reminded her of a Korean boy-band member. He chuckled and began to cut the hair. He cut the front side to such a length that it ended just above his eyes. The white strands fell on the counter . He hadn't really ever cut his own hair– most of the times his hair was just cut by Kuroka or Margit.

Just as he was about to cut the top part shorter, the doors were opened again. Issei put down the scissors and turned around.

''..Oh.'' – The dull-sounding voice that belonged to none other than Koneko.

''Yeah.'' – Issei simply nodded.

Koneko wasn't going forward, neither backwards. She simply stood there in the doorway, holding a yukata and towels with one hand.

''Come in if you want.'' - Issei simply told her. –''..Although there are about 20 other bathrooms in this palace.''

''I came to talk as well.'' – Koneko spoke as she moved forward and dropped her stuff on the same counter that Issei was standing next to.

''..Hmm?'' – Issei span around and leaned against the marble counter.

''..How do you feel?'' – She asked that, as she leaned against the counter, in a way that mirrored Issei.

''..What do you mean?'' – Issei raised his eyebrow.

''Your mental state.'' – Koneko shrugged.

''I'm good.''

''Good?'' – Koneko asked. –''Not ''fine''?''

Issei looked at the tiles. They were reflecting the ceiling.

''Yeah.'' – Issei responded. –''..I'm good. Better than fine.''

She smirked. –''..You did seem a lot more focused. Smiled a bit more. Didn't show those scary eyes anymore. Was it because of the forest? The training?''

''Combined, I guess.'' – Issei answered, but before he answered there was a short pause. His eyes narrowed a bit. –''..Scary eyes?''

She twitched, as if she had been caught of guard. Issei assumed she let that slip on accident. –''..Don't worry, your eyes are not scary for me...they just sometimes are for other people...I think Akeno is one of those people.''

Issei sighed. –''..Sorry. I've learnt to control a big portion of my demeanor, but I guess I'm forgetting the eyes.''

''Don't apologize.'' – She dunked Issei in the shoulder. –''I'm just mentioning that, that's all.''

''I see.'' – Issei smiled at her.

She dodged his eyes but smiled as well.

''Anyways, I'll cut my hair and be gone, give me sec-'' – Issei took the scissors but Koneko snatched them out of his hands.

''..Give me these..'' – She said, as she pulled closer to Issei. Before he could object she began to straighten his haircut. -''..Hm?''

She brushed her hands through his hair and pulled them into a knot on the back of his head. Issei looked in the mirror. The front of his haircut was now rather tidy with the back and sides pulled into a knot on the back of his head.

''..I look like a freakin' chinese samurai knockoff!'' – Issei commented.

''Shuddup!'' – Koneko silenced him. –''..It looks good. Makes you look older.''

He grumbled. He wasn't one to care for a modern or stylish haircut, but versatility and sight mattered for him.

''..Don't snare, you just pull them into a knot and you are good. Besides, it will not disturb training or hinder your sight...Kuroka will like it as well. I guarantee.''

Issei just sighed softly.

''Now shoo-shoo.'' – She said with a small grin. –''Let a girl take a bath.''

He raised his shoulders in a giving-up gesture and walked away, closing the doors behind him.

Koneko smirked even more. She took of the sweater she had thrown on and looked into the mirror. She gawked as soon as she did.

''..I have a freaking sixpack...''

* * *

Kiba jumped to his side as he dodged a kick. As he spun around, he brought up his sword and swiped towards Issei's face. As he leaned backwards, another sword was rushing towards him.

Sparks flew as Issei blocked the sword with the metallic tonfas that he was holding in both hands. Their eyes met for a second as Issei kicked upwards into his stomach.

It was the next day and the two of them were sparring.

He quickly released the blade and caught the leg. He span it, to make Issei fall over, but Issei pulled his leg out before Kiba could do that. With the inertia Issei created he span around and jumped-kicked downwards to Kiba's face.

He blocked with his elbow, but was thrown sideways from the force. As Kiba's knee hit the dirt Issei swiped his hand in an arc where Kiba's head was. Kiba threw himself backwards, dodging and back-flipping to his feet...for that second.

As he landed, Issei was already there. He swiped again, but this time at his legs. Kiba was trown 90 degrees in the air as Issei's tonfa hit his legs.

Only then did he understand that Issei was reverse-gripping it...but alas, he didn't have time to think about it. He let out a small grunt from the pain of getting kicked in the side...and he was sent flying by a punch in the face.

He had flexed his muscle to absorb some of the damage, but well, he couldn't strain his face.

As soon as his body touched the ground he got up to his feet. The few meters between Issei and him was nothing at all for the two of them. In a flash they could be at each others throat.

Issei stepped to the side, as a throne of swords appeared just where he was standing a split second earlier...but that was just a distraction. Without a sound, two swords had appeared in his hands...in a second they gone. Issei slid back and tilted his upper-body to the right, in an almost impossible angle as he dodged one of the flying swords.

..With the other one, he however span on his heel, letting go of his tonfas, and caught the swords hilt in his right arm. He grabbed the hilt with his other hand, that was bandaged, and charged Kiba.

Kiba materialized a sword in his hands, but his time it was different. If the one in Issei's hand was a simple, generic long-sword, then that sword was different.

As the swords clashed, Issei was stopped in his tracks. Kiba, with a fluid movement had thrown Issei forward and dragged down his sword with his own. As Kiba's sword hit the hilt of Issei's, Issei let it go.

In that moment, Issei grabbed onto Kiba's hand pushed him forward. As Kiba slidded to the front, Issei jumped back.

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he swiped his sword in Issei's direction. A giant blue flame appeared from the blade and was shot at Issei. He clicked his tongue and raised his right arm.

[BOOOST!]

The gauntlet of the Heavenly Dragon appeared and he whispered to himself.

_''Phantom bullet.''_

The gauntlet shone bright green, but nothing happened...for a second. Before the wave of blue flames could hit Issei it stopped, as if it had hit an invisible wall.

With a loud bang, the flame disappeared and a red ball of power was thrown in reverse – towards Kiba. He dodged to the side, letting the ball of energy past him. A second later he widened his eyes and turned around.

Behind him, in the distance, a mountaintop was gone.

''What was that?'' – Kiba screamed at him.

''..A thing I wanted to keep hidden.'' – Issei said as the gauntlet disappeared...but Kiba's will to fight had not, as he lunged at Issei.

''Stop hiding things from us!'' – He shouted, but his demeanor was rather calm for his voice.

Issei backed away, kicking up sand. Kiba jumped to one of his side's, but Issei had predicted that and intercepted him.

He grabbed onto his wrist, span it downwards and with a flick, Kiba had let go of the sword on reflex and Issei stabbed it into the ground. Kiba's eyes widened as Issei backhanded him in the face, punched him in the ribs and kicked him in the knee.

As his balance was gone, Issei stepped in even closer, smashed his leg on Kiba's foot and jabbed him on the chest.

''..I win.'' – Issei stated.

In a split-second Kiba was on the ground, gasping for breath.

''Ahh...ahha..'' –He coughed. –''..that's..a new one..''

Issei looked at him from above.

''..of course. I have a lot of tricks I have yet to show.'' –He outstretched his hand to the kimono-clad knight.

Kiba grabbed onto his arm and got up.

..Only then did they notice that it had started to rain. Issei took the tonfas he had earlier dropped and stuffed them into the back pocket of his pants.

They went inside and sat down on the stairwell.

Kiba hid his arms in the kimono he was wearing while Issei took out the tonfas and dropped them on the floor.

''..Say..Issei.'' – Kiba began. His voice was serious, but also slightly held back. –''You are too good with dealing with a sword.''

''Not really.'' – Issei jerked his head. –''..There's no secret to it. I just simply know a lot moves and tricks when fighting against swords.''

''You're lying.'' – Kiba stated. He didn't have anything on Issei. He just simply said that Issei was lying...and Issei didn't call on his bluff.

''I am.'' – He responded. Kiba widened his eyes a little. Even though it was a small, insignificant lie, Kiba couldn't tell the difference.

''..So..tell me the story.'' – Kiba said, as he looked sideways at Issei. He was sitting down, leaning his back against the wall. He looked upwards and sighed slightly.

''..I guess I have to.'' –He looked at Kiba. –''..Well..the short story would be that back in the day I had a friend who was really good with swords...he actually has a sacred gear that's similar to yours.''

''..What is it?'' – Kiba asked, and judging by his eyes he wanted to know. Badly.

''..I don't know anything specific, just that he can create blades like you.''

''..Tell me about him.'' – Kiba was interested in this person.

''Oy, oy, really?'' – Issei asked with his eyebrows raised high.

''..Yes.''

Issei let out a chuckle. –''..He is arrogant. He was back then, he was when we were friends, teammates, comrades...and he is now...but unlike most cases, the guy can hold his own...he deserves to be arrogant.''

''..He's that strong?'' – Kiba asked.

Issei looked upwards again. –''..It's hard to say..because he is missing something right now to be at his full power..but he is strong...If he went all out, without holding back...I don't think I could defeat him.''

''..Without balance break, I assume?''

''..With it.'' – Issei smiled.

''I'm just assuming, but you were the leader of Suicide Squad, right?'' –Kiba asked and Issei nodded. –''..Wasn't this person under you then?''

''..He was.'' –Issei responded, but with a slightly lower tone. He had spoken too much. Again.

''..If you say that currently you couldn't beat him, then that means even back then you didn't stand a chance...couldn't that had lead to an overthrowing? A _coup d'etat_?''

''..If the Suicide Squad had been any other group, then yes..but suicide squad was..different. They had respect for me and I respected them...and as I was the legacy of Margit...they accepted me...but that's another story for another day.'' – Issei finished and went quiet.

The already rather dark sky had become even darker and muskier. The raindrops hit the sill of the window that was just above the two of them. Issei got up and walked over to it. The rain just got heavier and heavier. He let out a slight sigh.

''..Looks like were not sparring any more today.'' –He said, as he turned around and leaned against window sill. –''Unless you want to spar in the rain? I wouldn't mind.''

Kiba smiled. –''No. Besides, It's getting quite late. The meeting before the fight is soon, isn't it?''

''..Ah. Right.'' – Issei responded and his eyebrows raised for a second. He had forgotten about it.

''..You'll be fine this time, right?'' – Kiba asked, calmly.

''Yes.'' – Issei responded with a slight smile...and he wasn't lying this time. –''Let's get to the main palace, shall we?''

Issei extended his arm to the knight who was sitting down. He grabbed into it and got up.

* * *

Issei walked trough the hallway, as he was trying to tie his black tie...and it was obvious he was failing. After about 3 seconds he threw it away and opened another one of his white shirt's buttons.

The white shirt was a bit tight on his shoulders, and it was rather constricted to move his arm's around. He was wearing a white glove on his burned hand.

He pushed trough the double doors and arrived at end of the stairwell that lead to the main entry. On the bottom of it, Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko were already waiting for the rest of the peerage. Their raised their eyes. Issei nodded and continued to climb down.

Koneko was wearing a nice black dress and a brown cardigan on top of it, Kiba was wearing a silver-colored suit with a white shirt and Xenovai was wearing a blue, tight dress that suited her build...and not to mention, it looked exquisite.

Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia, the three of them looked great. On the sight of them, people would assume royalty...but it wasn't so with Issei.

Of course, the suit he was wearing was top notch. It most likely cost more than his parent's house...but even with that, Issei couldn't pull of classy. It could be his facial scars, his washed out hair, or the always narrow eye, but if Kiba would be called a knight, then Issei would be called a mercenary...

..and rightfully so.

The black suit didn't feel right at all on his shoulders.

''You look very good, the three of you.'' – Issei smiled and put his hands into his pockets.

''Thanks.'' – Kiba responded with a wave.

Koneko's simple hair was now cut shorter, but still it was longer than she had when he met her.

''Thanks, Issei.'' – Xenovia looked at Issei, as her eyes lingered on his hair. –''..You're not bad yourself...besides, the new haircut suits you a lot.''

Issei gave her an aloof smile and leaned against the wall near Kiba.

A few minutes later, the hallway was filled with a sound of heels. It was Rias and Akeno, with a few maids around them. They were carrying umbrellas.

They simply nodded and the peerage followed them trough the front exit. They were greeted by carriages, as the rain wasn't letting off.

..Did the Gremory really had to exaggerate everything in life?

Issei thought, and carried on with getting in the carriage.

* * *

The bad part was the fact that the meeting was happening in the same place as the one almost two months ago..and the other bad part was that even the greeter recognized him, judging by his face.

Issei simply smiled at him passed him. He, as always, entered the ball last. He looked around as some people moved towards Rias to greet them. Overall, the atmosphere of this meeting was different. There was calm music playing in the background and people were chatting and standing around groups, having drinks, as the maids were walking around with drinks and some exclusive food.

Issei slipped away in an instant. He walked around, and listened in at the conversations..unnoticed. On the most part, people were talking about the fight...some were talking about the fight between the Sitri and Astaroth...about how the Sitri lost to his peerage.

Issei stopped and noticed a certain someone at the edge of the giant gathering floor. It was Saji. He was dressed in a suit and his head, including one of his eyes was bandaged. His hair was spiked up from them. His right arm was hanging in a slingt.

Issei looked at him as he half-heartily sighed and was zoned out. Issei moved up to him, but he didn't even notice.

''..Having a rough day?'' – Issei asked.

He twitched and raised his head towards Issei.

''..you.'' – He simply said. Issei smirked.

''Yes.'' –Issei raised his left arm. –''..Long time no see.''

He half-heartily shook it. –''Two months, I guess?''

''Yeah.'' – Issei responded. –''I heard your peerage lost.''

''..Heh.'' – Saji responded and let out a chuckle. –''..Came here to laugh at me?''

''Not really.'' – Issei shook his head. –''I came to talk...what happened?''

''..He was too strong. Many times stronger than we thought. His magic power was endless...and I failed to do what I needed to...if only I could have done my part, it's possible that then, we could have won it...but I was too weak.''

Issei put his hand on shoulder. –''...I know the feeling of weakness...the pain..the disappointment in yourself...the feeling of uselessness..but you shouldn't give up.''

''..'' – He just looked at Issei.

''..Listen. I don't want to act or pretend I know a lot about you, or the peerage you're in..but once I was told, that we fall..to get up.''

''..What is that suppose to mean?'' -He chuckled, in a rather derivative way. –''That we fail for a reason?''

''Yes.'' – Issei responded. –''I'm not going to stand here and lie to you, say that you ''were strong enough'' or other things that would make you feel better.''

In the time that they were talking, a maid had unintentionally sneaked up to them.

''..Excuse me..would you like a drink?'' – She asked.

''No, thank you, we're under-'' – Saji's voice cut off as Issei took a glass of champagne.

''Thank you.'' – He said and the maid bowed slightly and walked away. –''Listen. .take some time off and thing about things..but training is the best medicine for defeat, ya know?''

Before Saji could answer, Issei took a sip from the champagne glass and began to walk away, leaving Saji to look at his back.

Overall, the party was calm, if not for the occasional stare from the people who recognized Issei from the previous party.

Suddenly, the music was turned even quieter.

''Ahem, Ahem.'' – A man with a rather deep voice attracted attention to himself. –''Good evening, to everyone. I hope you are having a good time.''

Issei span around and noticed the only person who had such a presence in this party. Saiaorg.

''..As you know, this meeting, this party, of sorts, is generously sponsored by no one other than The Satan..Sir Sirzechs...and the purpose of this party is well known to everyone here..'' – Saiaorg raised his arms in the air. -''To relax before the battle. Previously, the Astorath and Sitri fought..and the battle was a letdown..in my opinion. It didn't have the drive, the hype, the struggle to keep a crowd entertained.''

The crowd began to whisper, as Sona was put into the spotlight. Before she could respond, Saji almost literally jumped in front of her and spoke. –''We fought as well as we could. You might talk us down now...but don't get burned.''

His eyes met with Issei as he stepped back into the crowd.

''..Now that's what I like to hear...but you said something very specific just now..that I should watch out...from Hyoudou, isn't that right?''

Another silence as Issei felt the surge of uncomfortable stares. Somehow, in someway everyone knew just who he was...he disliked it dearly.

''..I'm not going to say anything.'' – Issei responded, as he looked in his indigo eyes. –''For men like me, for men like you, there is no need for words.''

''...Why didn't you just say for men like ''us?'' – Saiaorg asked as he stared down Issei.

In comparison, Issei looked like a small child to the mountain of a man that was Saiaorg. But being a few inches shorter than the average male, Issei was used to it. The overall underestimation of his power because of his height had helped in certain situations.

''...We might be the same kind..'' – Issei cracked one of his fingers. –''..but we're a whole different specie in general.''

Something happened in that second. Something, that no one in the room quite caught. Kiba widened his eyes, but he didn't quite catch it.

''..Are you challenging me?'' – Saiaorg asked.

Issei didn't answer. It might have been a slight flutter of killing intent, the look in Issei's eyes, or the confidence his body was showing off..but the action was decided. Saiaorg charged Issei without batting an eye.

Rias didn't even have enough time to react to anything. In that second, it was like the previous meeting..just this time she wouldn't be able to stop him. Not Issei, not Saiaorg.

The guests all stepped backwards as Saiaorg threw a simple punch towards Issei's face. Issei didn't budge.

''He intends to take it?'' – A voice from the crowd shouted, just as Saiaorgs fist was about to connect..

..but it didn't.

It stopped barely an inch from his face.

Saiaorg's eyes narrowed, as Issei looked at his. Something went unspoken between them – they didn't need words.

''I see.'' – Saiaorg nodded. –''Your conviction is admirable. Let's not cause a racket here.''

''Indeed.''

Saiaorg pulled his arm back and turned around. –''As you can see, I and him, we both are ready for the fight that will happen tomorrow. And as of now, I can clearly say – it will be a fight of a lifetime...you can count on that. I hope you can enjoy this evening fully.''

He said, waved and walked into crowd, that bombarded him with questions. Issei still felt the burning stares from people...and from the peerage he was in.

He moved towards them, easily understanding why they were pretty angry. It was simple really.

''..You have a good chance to prove yourself. Everyone of you.'' – Issei stated as he arrived. –''They are underestimating you. Severely.''

He looked at Rias. She smiled slightly. Akeno still was looking pretty angry, as her eyes narrowed even more.

''..Thank you, for not fighting here.'' - Rias said.

Issei nodded, and turned to walk away. His eyes still lingered onto Akeno, and thus he bumped into someone. The obviously girl fell down with a cute sound. Issei extended his arm and looked downwards. –''..Need help-?''

His eyes widened as he noticed who the girl was...and her eyes widened as well. She had fell down on her butt...and now she was shuffling herself away with her arms. In her eyes, the undeniable look of fear and terror was reflected at Issei.

A women with a mask that covered half of her face jumped in between them.

''Don't.'' – She simply stated, clearly allowing Issei to hear the tone of her voice. Anger. Disgust.

The girl who he had knocked down was the little sister of Riser Pheonix...and the women who came in to protect her was Riser's rook..Isabella, if Issei remembered correctly.

Issei's eyes widened without him realizing. The words he said, came out cold and quiet.

_''Don't look at me with those eyes!''_

The flutter of killing intent was enough to force her to step backwards in fear. Her legs were shaking...and Issei turned around once again. He disappeared into the crowd before Koneko was able to catch up.

..He had taught her some things about blending in...but in the end, Issei was extremely skilled and versatile in crowds.

...

The cold and lonely wind fluttered Issei's clothes. He was wet to his bones, and yet he couldn't muster up the reason to give a shit about it. The rain...suited the way he was feeling right about now.

..It was really odd. Issei had mood swings...ever since the beginning, he's had them...but this one was different. He had felt somewhat..nice before..but that was because of the training in the mountains.

He was standing on a tree top, just hiding behind a bush of leaves and bark. It stopped the rain, but didn't quite stop the wind. His arm moved to his chest, but stopped right before it...right before the summoning mark, that was left there by Kuroka.

..It wasn't the time, nor the place to call her. He let his hand fall down to his side.

''..It's quite funny, Ddraig.'' - Issei muttered.

[What is?] – The deep voice responded.

''..I never run from fights...from the conflicts...and yet... I ran now.'' – Issei said with a lot of pauses in between words. –''And this isn't the first time. The words..the attention..can hurt me.''

[..I wouldn't call this running away...more like..dodging from the pain.] – Ddraig spoke calmly. [..It is actually more common with people who wield the Sacred Gears...that physical pain hurts far less..than the mental one.]

''...'' – Issei didn't answer, as he was too deep in thoughts.

[Just remember...**that you have blood made out of iron...and a heart of glass**.] – Ddraig said..with an ambiguous sound to his voice...and went silent once again.

Issei sighed and jumped off the treetop. It was getting too late. He had to rest before the fight.

* * *

**I...am sorry.**

**I really am.**

**It took me a freaking month to do this.**

**Ara, I feel like a certain manga author from South Korea. (You get a free question from the future of this fantiction if you can guess who)**

**Anyways, as always, Azazel is plotting, Sirzechs is as well. Issei is unstable, the peerage is stressed and angry..Koneko now has a more defined sixpack and I need to write faster. Everything is as it's needed to be.**

**Next chapter is the fight. The fight between The Gremory and the Bael.**

**And yes, the blond little nun loving shit defeated Sitri...and don't worry...He will get everything..everything that he deserves.**

**Till next time, and I will be faster, I promise.**

**(this time for real)**

**Leave a review if you liked it, or if you have any questions. Hell, leave a review if you didn't like it, and explain why!**


	23. MONSTER VS BEAST

Issei's legs were thrown up on expensive-looking couch as he had fallen asleep again. A big widescreen TV was on a desk near it.

He didn't show the signs of being stressed or anxious in such situations, at it was same this time as well. Koneko was about to touch him to wake him up, but decided to not do that.

''Issei.'' – She said, with a clear voice.

He quickly opened his eyes. And blinked several times in quick succession.

''Mmm?'' – He said, as he stretched his arms and moved his legs to the ground.

''It's midday. Where did you disappear to yesterday?'' – Koneko asked as he dropped down on the couch.

''..I didn't feel well in the party.'' - Issei responded, as he got up and pushed the table with the TV on it towards the wall. –''I had to step out for a while. The while turned longer when I decided to look over Saiaorg's fights.''

He dropped back down on the couch.

''So, what do you think?'' – Koneko asked, with a hint of interest to her voice.

''Ah...It's going to be hard. His peerage is undoubtedly loyal to him. The man is a natural leader...It quite reminds me of Suicide Squad, to be honest...But nonetheless, there is one thing that he can't do...and it's magic.''

''Like you.'' – Koneko responded as she slouched back in the couch. –''..I would say you two are quite similar.''

Issei opened his eyes wider for a moment, as if shocked. Then they narrowed and he touched the back of his head. –''..Not at all. In another time, perhaps. In a time where I would be prideful, honorable and not fucked up at all. In this timeline, of sorts, the only similarity we have is the love of the fight and the lack of magic ability.''

''..In a different time, huh..'' – Koneko sighed. –''..Do you have a strategy?''

''I do.'' – Issei responded with a slight smile.

''..Will you bring it up with Rias?''

''I will.'' – Issei smirked. –''After all, my plan is to attack head on.''

Koneko froze for a second. –''..That's rather dumb of you...even with the power up you gained from training.''

''..Well, it's kind of like that. I assume he will go easy at the start..you know..to ''test the water'', as you would say...that's when I'll strike with full power.''

Koneko widened his eyes, but before she could answer, Issei continued.

''..It's disgusting, I know, but I will still do it. I will always take the advantage.''

Koneko clicked her tongue. –''..You are my teacher..and I would do the same. It is a viable strategy...but, we don't know what kind of game we will have.''

''..I assume it will be something straight forward and simple. They want us to fight it out, not out-strategy each other.''

Koneko nodded and sighed softly..as she took two bars of chocolate out of her pocket. She handed one to Issei, who simply smiled in a smug way.

''What?'' – She asked, as she unwrapped the one that was in her hands. –''..I'm nervous, unlike you.''

Issei chuckled and opened the wrapper. He took a big bite of it...and it tasted too sweet for him...but nevertheless, he ate the whole thing.

Koneko breathed in deeply and used her senjutsu powers to check the surroundings.

''..No one is around..'' – Koneko exhaled. –''..Did you get in contact with my sister?''

''..No.'' – Issei said, as he touched the back of his head. –''..She will be really angry with me when we return..''

Koneko got up. –''Stand up.'' – She demanded.

Issei blinked a few times, before doing so.

''..What?''

Issei asked, as Koneko stepped into him...and hugged him. He froze for a moment..for a moment much too long...before wrapping his hands around her back, awkwardly. The height difference made it quite difficult.

They both split after that.

''..That was odd, from you.'' – Issei said.

She dodged Issei's eyes. –''..It's been while since you've seen Kuroka..I just gave you the next best thing.''

He chuckled for a bit. Such a warm gesture from Koneko was a welcome sight.

''..Ah..Isn't it time to get together withe everyone?'' – He asked.

''It is.'' – Koneko nodded and turned towards the doors. –''..Let's go.''

The strategy room's atmosphere was tense. So tense, that, for Issei, it felt almost as if he had barged in on something sacred. Rias simply nodded at the sight of them two and continued to spin a pen in her hand, while deep in thought.

Issei felt someone closing in on them. He and Koneko moved in deeper in the room and turned to the door.

After a knock, Azazel with a duffel bag on his shoulder and..Gasper stepped in.

He seemed a lot different..but most of all – he was wearing...pants.

''..Hello.'' – He said, with a rather anxious voice. Issei smiled a bit.

''Gasper.'' – Rias said, as he walked up to him and hugged him. –''..Welcome back.''

As Rias said that, everyone else of the peerage did their own welcome, like a ''yo'' from Koneko and a simply nod of his head from Issei.

''..It's good to be back.'' – He said.

''How was the Grigori?'' – She asked, as she let go.

''..It was scary...but it was something I had to do.'' – He responded, with rather dull eyes, as if he was remembering everything that had happened.

Issei crossed his arms on his chest. –''..And you did. That was brave of you.''

Their eyes met.

''Good job.'' – Issei stated, with a nod of his head.

Gasper smiled and turned his head away. –''..Well..'' – He murmured a bit. –''..If it wasn't for you..I don't think I could have.''

Issei chuckled. –''Heh, don't give me credit for something that was all you.''

Gasper let out a slight laugh...and that was when Azazel returned them to the real situation at hand.

''Hate to disturb you, but we have less time than favorable..so I'll begin.'' – Azazel said, as and threw a giant bag on the desk. –''Issei, Koneko..I have everything you asked for.''

He opened the bag and began to put clothes on the desk. Everything put on the table looked like the uniforms from Kouh, with the exception of one pair of a rather complex looking, slim body armor and the usual battle uniform of Xenovia's

''The armor is for you.'' – Azazel said, as he threw it towards Issei. He caught it and began to put it on, over his dark colored henley. Issei's eyes widened as he clutched his chest, right where the armor was.

''Ah, I forgot.'' – Azazel smirked. –''Not only does the armor have magic resistance, but also when put on, it compresses against your body, making it fit perfectly...and it seems weightless, doesn't it?''

Issei rotated his shoulders and jumped in place a few times. –''..This is really interesting. Did you create it?''

''Aye.'' – Azazel responded, with a giant smile on his face. –''It's one of the few hundred prototypes. I hope it will serve you as well as I intended.''

Issei nodded and smiled back at him.

''..So..'' – Azazel began, disturbing the silence that had followed. –''The fight..will be a simple fight. What is your plan?''

''As much is it seems cheap..Issei will be the main turning point of this fight..as everyone here knows..we are dearly under-powered to fight the strongest youth devil..unless Issei is strong enough.'' – Rias's looked over to Issei.

He scratched his head. –''I indeed, have a few tricks to use...I can defeat him. If the right circumstances appear..I will bring him down..except..''

''Except what?'' – Rias asked, with her voice sounding almost..distressed.

''It will not be pretty.'' – Issei responded. Rias twitched at the tone of his voice. It was low, dark..and had a rather particular taste to it..a taste of evil. –''..If you want honor...fairness..and mercy..then I am not the man to fight him.''

Rias, whose surprise disappeared in that second, responded. –''..Of course, I know how you fight..and I don't care how you defeat him...All I want is for you to get the job done, if you can do that..nothing else matters.''

Issei nodded his head and leaned against the table he was standing near.

Azazel licked his lips and began to speak. –''As you know, Saiaorg has two knights, two rooks, two bishops, and a pawn who is hidden. No one knows who it is. The logical thing would be to defeat them, one by one, whilst having the numeral advantage..if that's possible. But I don't think it will be.''

''..Why is that?'' – Rias asked.

''Well..Saiaorg wants to fight Issei..and so he will most likely send everyone against you, while he himself will stay to wait for Issei.''

''..Most likely.'' – Issei raised his shoulders. –''Although I have no idea..this whole scheming and strategy-ing thing goes over my head.''

''..But you did understand my point, right?'' – Azazel asked, with a slight smirk.

''...'' – Issei narrowed his eyes towards him.

''I think he means for you to stay with us, defeat one or two of the pieces and then move onto attack Saiaorg himself.'' – Kiba spoke, in a relaxed manner.

Issei didn't look at him. –''I can do that, yes. If you need the numeral advantage, I can take out two or so.''

''Good.'' – Azazel nodded. –''Now..Rias. Who will you take with you?''

''..How did you know?'' – Rias was bewildered.

''It's a simple plan. To create a choke point with your peerage and to fall back to somewhere safe – most likely to the edge of the map.'' – Azazel smirked slightly. –''..So..who will it be?''

''Akeno.'' – She responded.

''I see.'' – Azazel nodded twice, as if silently affirming their decision. –''..Although Koneko would be a good choice as well.''

''She would.'' – Rias responded. –''But she is extremely skilled in close combat. She needs to be on the front.''

''It's good that Koneko was honest with you about that.'' – Azazel put his hands into his pockets. –''..If anything..then it was Koneko who gained the most from the training...although Issei gained a different kind of power than he expected..I think.''

He glanced over at Issei who simply...responded with a..

''Meh.'' –Issei tilted his head to the side. –''This power will be useful as well.''

Azazel let out a slight chuckle,as he looked at his wristwatch. –''It's time to go. See you there.''

Like that, he disappeared in a split second.

Issei and Gasper exited the room, allowing the girls to change their clothes. Issei used this opportunity to talk with Gasper.

''..So..are you ready?'' – Issei simply, ambiguously asked.

Gasper nodded. –''Yes. I am ready to face anything that will be thrown against me...No matter what it takes.''

''Good.'' – Issei simply said with a smile.

The teleportation took a fraction of a second. The realization of the scale of the place that they were in..took longer. A floating island. It was a breathtaking view on it's own, but of course, the loud people, flashing cameras and the overall atmosphere was so..stressful.

For Issei, that is. Rias, Akeno and Kiba were the most natural ones, as they waved, smiled and cheered at the cameras. Issei, on the other hand, tried to look as natural as he could..although he was failing, big time.

They were lead to a large, deluxe room with a large, panoramic view of the sky. Issei sighed, as he looked out of it.

''Quite the amazing view, isn't it, kid?'' – The gruff voice of Tannin said. Issei span around, only to be thrown of his game, as he began to laugh.

Tannin and Azazel had came into the room..only Tannin looked about 3 feet tall.

''Heyy...I can still whoop your ass, you know.'' – Tannin, who looked like a chibi dragon spoke with an annoyed tone. – ''I'm only using this form so I wouldn't use up so much space.''

''Sorry, sorry..'' – Issei chuckled. –''..So, what's up?''

''This floating island..do you know who owns it?'' –Azazel asked.

''..No idea.'' – Issei responded.

''The Agares, was it not?'' – Rias answered in Issei's stead.

''Indeed. This place is called the Agreas. It belongs to Agares, after years of dispute over it by the True King and the Satan..or better known as the Bael and the Gremory. So you could say that this fight is a somewhat wrapped up in politics.'' – Azazel sighed. –''..Well, not that it matters to you.''

Some small talk later, they began to move towards the main stage, but before quite reaching it, they ran into someone..ominous. It was..death itself.

Even though Hades didn't have a face..quite literally..Issei would have sworn, that Hades smirked at him.

'' Oh well, oh well, if this isn't the crimson-haired Gremory and the Governor of the fallen-angels.''

''..If it isn't Hades himself.'' – Azazel said, as if he had a dry mouth. –''What is an old geezer like you doing here?''

''I'm not that old, yet.'' – He responded, as his glowing eye sockets became brighter. –''..I just came to observe the youthful noise...Do you mind?''

''Not really.'' – Azazel threw his hand upwards in a denying gesture. –''Just that you are one of the few who are still undecided on the topic of peace.''

''..Ha!'' – He laughed. Once. –''We'll see about that...t'is not the time for it.''

He went silent for a while..only for his glowing eyes to focus on Issei. Issei, of course, stared back at Death. Hades slowly crept up to Issei..and whispered in his ear.

''_..I almost had you once...I will have you again..if you continue like this..the only destination that awaits you is my playground.''_

The peerage stood there, uncomfortable, as they exchanged words.

''..Was that a threat?'' – Issei asked, with his eyes narrow.

''..No. That was..simply your future.'' – Death chuckled. –''You really think that you can go around the world like this? It's asinine.''

Issei sighed, as Hades walked away.

''..What was that about?'' – Koneko asked.

''..Apparently Death can't wait for me to accompany him.'' – Issei answered and continued the walk towards the grand stage.

Before Azazel departed from them, he spoke. –''..Guys..this game is basically a pro game. The giant crowd, the backstage politics, bets, the hype...the power of your opponent...Keep your guard..don't get too stressed..and good luck.''

* * *

The peerage were in a corridor, just behind the door to the main stage. Issei Koneko and Xenovia were sitting down, resting their backs against the wall, Kiba was in a seiza style sitting position with his eyes closed, while Akeno and Rias were furiously talking about something. Gasper was rather furiously pacing around.

''Calm down, Gasper.'' – Issei said, with a voice that tried to be soothing. –''It's going to be fine.''

''..Imagine that everyone in in the crowd is a pumpkin.'' – Koneko said. Issei was visibly amused by that.

Suddenly the cheers died down.

''..It's starting.'' – Rias spoke.

**[Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the east gate, it's Sairaorg Bael's team!]**

The voice strongly and enthusiastically shouted. The crowd went wild. Children, men and women all shouted equally. The whole building shook from the hype.

**[And finally from the west gate, it's Rias Gremory's team!]**

Issei quickly jumped to his feet and span around, giving both his hands to help both of the girls up. Rias looked back at them. She didn't say a word, she didn't need to – she simply nodded – as did the peerage. They stepped outside.

Flashing lights, camera clicking noises and most of all – the crowds cheers. Issei stopped in his tracks, as his eyes quickly looked over the arena. Even though it was large as hell, the entry part had special seating for the viewers.

''Issei.'' – Koneko called out his name. He blinked and continued the walk..this was much too weird for him.

For him – to be the one who is cheered on..for him to be the one that people want to win...it was odd. Bewildering. Out of place. He shook his head and concentrated on the game at hand.

**[Hello, everyone! The broadcaster for this match will be I, Naud Gamigin from the house of Gamigin of the former 72 Pillars, who will be broadcasting to you!]**

Issei looked upwards, at the giant monitor that was suspended midair by magic. The commentator was a man in flashy clothes. Judging by his face complexion, the way he moved his body, and the overall confidence his body was presenting – he was used to the crowd.

**[The arbiter for this game will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]**

There, hanging in the air, a magic circle appeared. A handsome man with silver hair and dressed in a royalty suit appeared from it. The crowd cheered at his appearance - although it would be lies to say that the most of the crowd who cheered were not women.

The main thing everyone knew about Rosenkreutz was that he was a former human. That man alone reached the status of Ultimate Devil and is a top ranker in this game. Issei didn't care that much about him. He only wanted to know the source of his power. The game meant nothing to him.

**[And our special guest! We have the Governor of the Fallen angels, Azazel, as a commentator today! Hello there, Governor Azazel!]**

The Governor appears in a flash and raises his hand in approval. People cheer on him, but not as much with Rosenkreutz.

**[Well, hello there. I'm Azazel. I look forward to working with you tonight.]**

**[Governor Azazel, you are famous for having a good relationship with Sirzechs Lucifer and also the leaders of various factions and you are also famous for being the leading expert in the research of the Sacred Gears. For today's match, having done the coaching for the Rias Gremory team, how would you look at this game?]**

**[Well, yes. Personally, I wonder if both teams can release their full power and-]**

Azazel went on a little story about the training, leaving out most of the details, but saying rather ambiguous things like the fact that ''the members of the Gremory gained new powers.''

''..Azazel you know how to hype up a fight..'' – Issei muttered to himself.

**[And we have also called another person! 1st Ranker of the Rating Game! The current Champion! "Emperor" Diehauser Belial!]**

The acclamation of him began to shake the stadium.

**[How are you, everyone. I'm Diehauser Belial. Today, I will be doing commentary for the match between the Gremory and Bael.]**

He spoke, rather casually. He was composed, relaxed and confident.

**[It might be sudden, but I would like to ask Governor Azazel who was the adviser for the Gremory team and the Champion who was the adviser for the Bael-team something. It will be helpful if you can tell us about where we should pay attention for both teams.]**

The commentator for the game asked.

**[Of course. From the Gremory side, the people who you need to look out for are Rias herself and the pawn named Issei Hyoudou and from the Bael side the main one who you need to look at is Saiaorg himself.]**

Azazel simply spoke. Issei sighed to himself – that was it for keeping a low profile at the start.

**[..I find it mildly interesting how the main fight is supposedly between Saiaorg and the only Gremory pawn.]**

Diehauser spoke, and Azazel chuckled at his comment.

**[That's the rumor, and I believe it will be true.]**

**[I hope it will. I desire to see Saiaorg go all out for once.] **

Rias was staring at Diehauser in a very noticeable way. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her gaze. One of her palms pulled into a fist.

**[Before we start, thanks to the kindness of the current head of Phoenix who produces and sells the tears, and also because of the voices of the supporters of both team of Bael and Gremory have reached us, it's decided that each team will be given the tears for this game!]**

The stadium applauded this notion.

Issei swallowed the knot in his throat. –''..Shit.''

''..This means we need to beat him twice, doesn't it?'' - Xenovia asked, to which, Rias nodded.

**[This game, although important, is quite the simple one. Both of the sides will receive a castle. The king can't leave it...and the king can't destroy it, but the enemy can. If the enemy destroys the castle, the king can leave it...but there's a catch. The castle can only be destroyed from inside. If you break the rules..you get disqualified.]**

Rias and the rest of peerage showed a rather confused face. The field was huge, of course, but it was just as bare as it was huge. Over at the other side, Issei could see the Bael peerage.

..But after a click of the leaders fingers, the field built itself, or rather appeared right around them. After a few seconds, the peerage were standing in a medieval kind of a castle. The pillars, the throne, the statues..everything was made to look so beautiful..that it felt like a shame to destroy it.

Issei turned his head to the side. Just to the side of the throne was a table with exactly 7 bottles of the phoenix tear.

**[Remember the rules and show us a magnificent and a brave game, fighters.] **

The commentator spoke up, and his voice turned from the normal one into a voice that was a tone higher and much louder.

**[STTAART THE GAAMEEE!]**

The crowd went wild, stomping their feet and shouting their favorite player names. Issei quickly blocked out the staggering amount of distractions.

Issei chuckled to himself about the ''magnificent'' part. He faced Rias as he simply spoke, in a calm voice. –''Take my Phoenix tear.''

''Huh?'' – She responded, baffled.

''Do it. You are going to need it more.''

''..Do you comprehend what you are even talking about?'' - Rias asked..seemingly disturbed by the idea. –''..You are the one who is about to fight Saiaorg.''

''Of course. I can beat him down – eventually. You just need to last that long..''

''But I will. I have become stronger than you can imagine. ''

''..It's not about that, Rias.'' – Issei spoke, with an aloof smile. –''..I have a bad feeling about his pawn.''

Rias went silent for a while...and then she responded. –''..Alright.''

Issei nodded.

''..But if you need help – do not hesitate to ask for it. We are a family and we will help you in need.''

Issei quickly span around, hiding his face.

He didn't want to show her his face after those words, because frankly, he didn't even know himself what kind of a face he was making.

''..Got it.''

Rias inhaled deeply and narrowed her eyes.

''Koneko and Gasper, guard the left side of the castle, Kiba and Xenovia guard the right side. I and Akeno will remain here...do everything you can to hold them back.'' – The last part of the sentence was said slowly, as if trying to fight herself.

..She most likely wanted to prove herself.

''Issei.'' – She spoke, as she looked into Issei's eyes. –''..Do what you have to.''

Issei nodded and turned his back to the peerage. As he flung open the doors, the 4 other members of the peerage followed.

One of the pairs turned left, the other right, while he followed the stone path that led him straight ahead. The trees, the beautiful statues and the pure aristocracy of the game field made it feel like he was walking along the Ancient Greece.

Issei stopped mid-step. He simply waited as the knight walked towards him. The man was dressed in a light armor. His blond hair overshadowed his face features.

He stopped, a few meters away.

''..I am Master's Saiaorg's knight, Liban Crocell.'' – He said, with a voice that was rather gentle. –''..I will be your opponent.''

''..I see.'' – Issei responded. –''Let me past.''

''..Huh?'' – The knight barely responded.

Issei's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to spend any more strenght than it was needed to.

''You are not strong enough.'' – Issei unintentionally showed his canine-looking teeth. –''..Submit or perish.''

The knight narrowed his eyes and kicked off the ground, in a lounge towards Issei. In a matter of a split-second, his sword was out of the sheath, and the tip of it was going straight for Issei's chest.

What seemed like a second for the viewers, that seemed like a minute for Issei.

A loud clashing noise. The sound of a sonic boom. The dust that was raised, covered the two of them. A second later, the dust disappeared from sight.

Issei's elbow and knee were put together, as he was standing on one foot. Liban's Crocell's arm was still extended in a stabbing motion, only the blade of his sword was gone, as he was holding the hilt.

The ground beneath them had cracked.

Issei had not only stopped the knights sword with his elbow and knee, but he had shattered it as well. The knight widened his eyes in disbelief, as Issei shuffled his feet and changed his position. His right hand came from the left lower side and backhanded the knight right in the jaw.

Another sound of a sonic boom, as slightly white fumes appeared from the point of impact. The knight was thrown sideways like a ragdoll.

His free-flight abruptly ended against a statue...and he remained limp upon the debris.

**[Saiaorg's knight has been resigned.]**

Issei sighed and continued his walk towards Saiaorg...he just hoped that this had been enough of a move to show how serious he was to Saiaorg.

* * *

[..That was..quite abrubt.] – The commentator mentioned.

[Was that some kind of a Ki attack? Touki attack maybe?] – Diehauser asked.

[..Hah..maybe.] – Azazel answered, in the most abrubt way possible.

* * *

...

Koneko and Gasper were simply guarding the position. She didn't feel the need to hide of make an ambush – she knew the other team wouldn't do that.

..And she had a right to asume so. Even if the man, no, beast, would wanted to sneak upon them, he wasn't physicly capable to do so. He was a literal mountain. Saiaorg was big..but this man was even bigger.

The other person seemed harmless, in comparison that is. The reason for that she was a women with an average build.

''My name is Coriana Andrealphus and I am bishop.'' – She said, in a gentle tone. –''The man to my right is Gandoma Balam, a rook.''

She introduced themselves in a rather polite manner.

''..I am Koneko. Rook.'' – She spoke in a dull tone. A tone that was the usual for her.

''...I am...Gasper Vladi, a bishop.'' – Gasper's voice couldn't hide his fear.

''..It's an interesting setup, isn't it?'' – The women asked.

Koneko raised her shoulders, giving off the same indifferent answer Issei sometimes uses.

She turned around and faced Gasper. –''..Can I trust you to cover me?''

This time, he didn't hesitate. –''Yes!''

Koneko looked at the giant who was literally twice her size. She exhaled and stomped her foot on the ground.

In that moment her cat ears and two tails appeared, and a second later she was covered in touki. It was a fairly simple move to do when you knew senjutsu.

Koneko launched herself at the rook, while at the same time the other bishop attacked her with ice magic spells. Koneko didn't even take notice of this attack and she didn't need to - Gasper stopped them with his eyes.

''..He can controll it?'' – The Bishop asked, with a surprised voice.

Koneko smiled and punched the giant straight into his jaw. He stepped back, but only a single step.

In that second, his arm came down on Koneko, but she punched upwards, smashing the arm away. She jumped on the arm, run up it and roundhouse kicked the giant in the jugular vein.

Together with sound of a small sonic boom, was the giants knee hitting the ground. Koneko jumped upwards and crashed her elbow against the backside of his head.

..In those few seconds, the giant was downed.

Koneko turned towards the bishop, who still wasn't able to fire her magic powers towards Koneko.

Her gaze quickly turned to Gasper and she shot some ice arrows at him. He dodged sideways, but that was enough to break his concentration.

Koneko bent her body to the right in a seemingly impossible angle and caught herself with her right arm. A small flip later she had dodged the array of arrows and was dashing towards the women.

It seemed to be an easy win, but when Koneko's hit was blocked, it was her time to widen her eyes.

She did a few simple kicks and punches, every last one of them were blocked.

''..'' – She jumped back, disrupting the chain of attacks.

''Just because I'm a bishop doesn't mean I can't fight, girl.'' – She said and jumped at Koneko.

''..Just because you can hold your own against attacks that were meant for someone who can't fight, doesn't mean you are able to fight on my level.'' – Koneko said, nothing to herself that it was unusual for her to talk while fighting. Issei's back flashed in her mind and she sighed.

She caught the bishops arm with her left hand, pulled it towards her and backhanded her face with her right. Some blood spurted on her from the impact and yet, the bishop was still standing.

Koneko kicked at her leg and span around herself, pulling the bishop along.

Dust was raised from the bishop hitting the ground. Koneko had used a simple karate throw, but it didn't matter because the bishop wasn't quite there from the first punch. Just as Koneko was about to knock her out, a shadow appeared behind her.

''Koneko, watch out!'' – Gasper screamed and extended his arm.

The giant's arm was stopped right before her by Gasper. The giant screamed, and so did Koneko.

She jumped sideways and touched her boot in a split-second...and in that short frame of time she had swiped her arm over the giant's.

..And the giant was bleeding. She jumped over another sweep of the giant's arm and he was cut again. She dodged under his kick and jumped by his other leg. This time the blood was a lot thicker and flowed faster..

The color was dark red, and it tainted the game field.

..Only then did the giant realize that he was cut up with a knife. The little edge of the karambit knife was too short to be easily noticed by someone like him.

Koneko's ears twitched. She turned around in a split second. Surprise attack had worked once, but it wouldn't again...but she didn't even need to be so careful. Gasper was holding one of his hands up stopping the bishops movement...although she was barely standing herself..and Gasper outstretched his other hand...and he started to chant.

..Koneko had always knew that Gasper was good at human magic, but she didn't expect for him to use it.

A valley of fire bullets rained upon the bishop as she screamed. A few seconds later, she was taken in blue light and disappeared.

[Bael's bishop has been resigned.]

Gasper took a few steps back and fell over.

Koneko jumped to the ground, dodging a full on foot-stomp from the rook.

He wasn't bleeding anymore and his eyes glowed with furry.

''..The pheonix tear.'' – she muttered under her breath...but then her eyes widened.

[Gremory's knight has been resigned.]

...Koneko assumed it was Xenovia, because frankly, if Kiba was first to fall, Xenovia would follow him a few seconds later.

Koneko exhaled once again and focused. The rook had a very high magic resistance..and the same with physical.

''..I guess I'll just punch him until he drops..'' – She muttered.

...

The now-lone knight of Gremory was dancing between the two attackers. He wasn't reachable, but at the same time he couldn't hurt the opponent as well.

Just a minute or two earlier Xenovia was resigned for the amount of blood she had lost from the cuts on her body...even though she had the will to fight on..the system didn't let her.

Kiba's two swords locked against the lance and pushed it upwards. The hell horse riding knight that had previously introduced himself as Furcas Beruka was pushing his lance downwards, but it was really easy to see how it was a move to keep him in a single place.

He weakened his blocking and stepped sideways, letting the lance go right beside him, as he dodged the magic attack from the feminine looking man with the exquisite staff who introduced himself as Misteeta Sabnock.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and pulled back the blades.

''BALANCE BREAK!'' – He shouted as he swiped the two swords in a cross motion towards the bishop.

''..EH?'' – The bishop widened his eyes and began to spin his staff.

The blue flame cross hit the staff and turned into a roaring fire, although the bishop was unhurt.

Kiba adjusted his stance for the knight who was galloping right at him. While the bishop was trying to stop the flames, he decided it was the time to strike.

He pushed his right leg into the ground and it cracked...in the next moment he was gone. A loud metal clashing noise rebounded over the field as his two flame covered blades hit the lance.

And again.

And again.

It was like a dance trough out the field. Neither of them stopped as they were attacking faster and faster, escaping the viewer eyes, most of them could only notice the in between moments when their weapons clashed together.

..And after a small while, they both stepped back.

Kiba was visibly exhausted. He inhaled deeply and tried to normalize his breathing. His hair was wet from sweat and sticking to his face.

''..You have become a lot stronger than we anticipated. Your power and will to fight is admirable...but it is not enough..'' – The knight spoke as he readied his stance.

Kiba didn't answer. He simply readied his swords.

Kiba left a line of blue light as he charged at the opposite knight. They crossed each other and the sound of metal clashing came out short.

As their backs were turned, only Kiba began to wobble.

His two broken swords hit the ground and remained there, shattered.

..And he fell to his knees...yet he still remained, with his side ripped open.

He knew it was futile to reach for the pheonix tear.

The blood dyed the ground in crimson.

''..because the game wasn't fair against you from the beginning.'' – Furcas contiuned.

..His power had been taken away from him by the bishop. It was her power.

''..Indeed.'' – He spoke. –''..My human blood gave me the sacred gear called [Trick Vanish] that allows me to seal a single power...and it was your balance breaker.''

''..Consider this a honorable defeat, knight Kiba.'' – The knight spoke. –''..I'll never forget your name.''

He was wrapped in the white light and disappeared.

[A Gremory knight has been resigned.]

''..Let's move forward, towards Balam.'' – Furcas spoke to Sabnock..but they both stopped at that second.

[A Bael rook has been resigned.]

''..Who do you think was it?'' – Sabnock asked.

''..Could be the rook.'' – Furcas responded and inhaled deeply...even though he didn't show it..the fight had left him exhausted. –''..Let's go.''

...

Issei stopped just in front of the castle..and he simply sighed.

It was...interesting. Why was he to fight so hard for this game? This whole game didn't even feel like a game anyways..so he pushed the thoughts into the dark corner of his mind...for it was time to do what he was made to do.

To fight.

Without asking questions.

He began running and as he reached the doors he smashed trough them...and as he had predicted Saiaorg was simply waiting for him to arrive.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he began to talk. –''..You took lo-''

..And his voice was cut off at that moment.

In a matter of split second Issei left an afterimage of himself at the doors and now had punched Saiaorg in the stomach.

..In that matter of a split second, unseen by the viewers, Issei had used his Balance Breaker and charged at the unsuspecting Saiaorg.

The ground shattered. The walls, the ceiling...Everything around them shattered, and a sound of a sonic boom later, Saiaorg was flung ahead in an extraordinary speed. His body crashed trough the wall behind and took the whole backside of the castle with him.

..but his flight didn't end there. His flight ended against the field's furthest back barrier, where it sent red and black waves of energy upon it, in a spiderweb like pattern.

The stadium shook from the pure energy that caused the impact...and the viewers were silenced by this notion of attacking before called for it.

Issei stood in the balance breaker form of his Sacred Gear as rubble fell around him.

The castle now was only ruins and thus, no rule was broken.

Sparks flew off his armor and rebounded around him as the green lights of his eyes grew even brighter.

..And from the wreckage, pushing the rubble off him rose Saiaorg. His body looked fine, apart from the hole in his shirt and the blue abdomen muscles.

''..Ahh...'' – He coughed and took out the small bottle of Pheonix tear and downed it. –''...That punch destroyed my organs.''

Even though Issei was standing so far from Saiaorg, his voice and presence carried all the way to him in such a way, that it seemed like he was standing right next to him.

''..That punch..'' - Saiaorg asked as he cracked his neck and shoulders. –''..Was great. Was it a touki?''

''...You will figure it out..'' – Issei spoke, trough the armor. –''..But now..get ready..or I refuse to hold back...because this is more than just a game.''

After those few words from Issei, Saiaorg full-heartedly laughed. –Ahhh...It's good to know you feel the same way...I need to know your power. I need to defeat you.''

He spoke, with new found power in his voice...as he summoned a lion. A giant, golden lion.

Echo had grown in the training, but he was nothing when compared to this...

''..This..is the lion that terrorized the people of Nemea, until Heracles slayed it?''

Saiaorg nodded. –''Indeed it is...this..is my pawn.''

Issei laughed. –''..It's a sacred gear.''

Saiaorg smiled and simply shouted...but this shout would have made a lesser man drop to his knees.

''**BALANCE BREAK!''**

**[BALANCE BREAK!]**

The stadium shook once again. The golden sparks and the roar of the lion made Issei's heart beat faster.

He touched his chest.

..He truly...felt alive.

[Partner...once again..it is us alone to face the enemy...like it was in the beginning..even though you had Margit...in the end we, always were...alone.]

''..And I always was infatuated with victory.''

[..This is the moment where you give everything you have...and everything you can fabricate.] - Ddraig spoke up, as the last bit of motivation he needed.

''..Aye, partner.'' – Issei smashed his foot into the ground, arising dust from the cracks. **–''LET'S GO, SAIAORG!''**

As they reached each other, before even their fists could cross, the pure battle spirit, the pure energy of them both crossed and imploded upon them.

A mixture of red and gold sparks destroyed the last remaining pieces of the field and threw dust and rubble all around them.

* * *

**yo. **

**See, it didn't even take that long.**

**This is my Christmas holiday present to you, my dear readers.**

**I'm sorry if it's not good enough, but well, I tried.**

**And trying and failing is still better than not doing anything at all.**

**As I have no life, expect a new chapter relatively soon, because I have all the time in the world in holidays like these, besides, I love writing fight scenes.**

**..Thank you for reading, follow and favorite if you liked it, leave a review/PM if you have any questions or if your feelings are more complicated than a favorite.**

**tune in next time for the fight of the century (kind of) **


	24. WILL

Split second decisions, things that didn't matter in the slightest. For some reason or another, the lucid memory of Margit flashed trough his mind.

The women who had trained him, kept him sane. Well, if Issei had to guess, it was very simple to understand why he had seen her back in his mind. Her fluttering, red hair. His mind felt a bit foggy, so he couldn't quite place when that particular scene of her had struck him so deeply.

..Most likely, as he saw her from behind and below, that particular time was a time that she had saved him.

She always did...and the scene of her motivated Issei to keep on fighting. To become stronger. To never surrender...with everything on the line.

..And that was how Issei lived. With everything on the line. With the odds stacked against him...because he could always rise as the underdog.

Success ,happiness, and true victory had never suited him...at least, as far as he could recall.

This rather random thought of his inter lapped in a fraction of a second. This fraction of a second didn't matter at all.

Issei's ear began to ring as they exchanged blows. The imitation of a black hole they had created imploded on themselves.

Both Issei and Saiaorg were thrown backwards. Issei span around midair and grafted trough the cracked pavement with his armor's claw, as a way of stopping himself.

Saiaorg simply landed on his feet and slid the few dozen meters away.

The crowd roared from this attack, the stadium shook and the dust still hadn't calmed down, as it span around the two of them.

''..That punch of your's...it's a ki attack..and yet you can't use touki like I can.'' – Saiaorg spoke as the ground around him shattered even more and his hair rose up. His body was covered in touki..the same touki Koneko used.

Issei sighed. –''...So that's what happens when a talented person hones his body to such a degree.''

Saiaorg nodded. –''Indeed. A true master of the art can unlock and control his Ki even without the inborn ability to do so.''

As the man before him declared that, Issei let out a chuckle. Saiaorg stared at him.

For a second. His eyes widened and he stepped forwards.

Not backwards, but yes, forwards.

Issei's and Saiaorg's arms crossed and they punched each other in the face. Issei lost the ability to see and hear for a second as the Ki blast shook him to his core. He stumbled backwards and blocked a punch with his elbow on pure instinct.

''..Your instinct for attack..is remarkable.'' – Saiaorg commented, giving Issei enough time to recover.

Issei didn't responded, he simply stepped forward and threw punches. Punches that Saiaorg easily parried and dodged.

Issei understood that he was too slow.

[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST]

The sacred gear roared as his attacks turned into blur from the viewers standpoint...but it didn't stop at that. Issei became faster and faster every second.

His attacks held an intricate kind of pattern. Saiaorg could notice that Issei had a pattern, but he could not predict it.

Suddenly, an attack connected. Saiaorg was thrown sideways as he felt the ringing in his ears. The same white fumes appeared from Issei's fist as he awkwardly pulled it back. Saiaorg lunged for the ground as Issei's scale covered leg went over his head.

Issei went forwards with the momentum and landed a few meters away.

''...You simply expel the touki out of your arm, don't you?''

Issei smirked and disappeared.

''Promotion, Knight!'' – He shouted, a mere millisecond before.

Saiaorg readied his guard..but he was wrong on the part of which to protect. Issei kicked out Saiaorg's leg and brought his arm straight down on his side while Saiaorg was still mid-air.

He crashed into the ground once. The second time his body touched the ground he was already on his feet.

The stadium was silent as he slid the few meters. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Issei.

Issei disappeared once again.

Saiaorg caught Issei's punch and pushed it away...but the force was unbelievable. Issei's core would have been ripped in two if not for the armor.

Saiaorg searched for the doubt, he expected surprise, but he didn't find any as Issei round-house kicked at his face.

Saiaorg shouted and caught Issei's leg. In a one, circular sweeping motion, he span Issei around, but before he could release him, Issei spun around and used his other leg to kick at Saiaorg's face.

He barely leaned his head downwards before the same sonic boom and white fumes accompanied the kick.

He released the leg by throwing him at the ground. Issei's arm touched the ground and he flipped to his feet.

''...Ki blasts..without the control over it.'' – Saiaorg sounded confused. And he was, indeed.

''..There's nothing to it. I'm a simple fake. I can't control it. I can simply push it out...After the first time, it was just a matter of finding the right amount of pushiness versus the limb.'' – Issei chuckled. –''..Too much and the limb goes flying off.''

He rose his left arm and cracked his fingers, trough the gauntlet that covered them.

''..I simply found this ability when I understood that I need more power to my punches. My opponent, of sorts, had a very thick skin..a normal punch didn't do. This kind of a punch..'' – Issei's fist began to fume slightly. –''..did do the job...although the first time was rather painful.''

Saiaorg listened to the way Issei spoke. –''Your way of speaking is weird. Has anybody ever mention that?''

''..What do you mean with that?'' – Issei spoke, but he didn't lower his guard.

''You speak like an old man. But not all the time. When you describe things, like you just did. The time in the young devil meeting. Are you hiding something?''

''..Nothing in particular.'' –Issei responded, indifferently. –''..Yes. One person has mentioned that. My late teacher...from who I also inhereted this fighting style mine, that you can not understand.''

''..So you noticed.'' – Saiaorg let out a small sigh. –''..Not that it matters.''

And like that, he charged at Issei, who simply narrowed his eyes once again and counter charged him.

* * *

Koneko was sitting, cross-legged on the cracked pavement. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the energy around her body.

On the lower end of basics, the Ki was the energy around everyone. Ki was found everywhere. It is the life energy. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything has life energy.

Koneko inhaled deeply and focused on absorbing the life energy around her. Her arm had a big scratch, and her knee was bruised, now taking the color of blue and black.

''..They're coming, Koneko.'' – Gaspar spoke, from behind her. He was put up on guard duty..with his magic talent Koneko didn't need to worry about detecting enemies.

''..Got it.'' – Koneko responded and focused on it. She felt 2 enemies. – ''Only two...If we took out two, Issei took out 1, and 2 are coming...where are the last three enemies?''

''..With Saiaorg?'' - Gasper asked, seemingly anxious.

''..No. It's a strict 1 versus 1. I can feel the energy in my bones.'' – Koneko said, with her eyes closed.

Indeed, she could feel it. The overwhelming clash of powers just a kilometer or two away...she had to fight the desire to focus on the fight...she could hear the distant clashing of metal.

She shook the feeling off and got up. She opened her eyes and saw the two enemies coming to the two of them.

''..Gasper. Stay back and try to not get into their range.''

The Horseman and his companion, the feminine looking bishop introduced themselves once again.

Koneko remained silent..and so did Gasper.

''..Rook and Bishop, right?'' – Furcas asked with a sliver of annoyance to his voice.

''..Do we really have to do this?'' – Koneko asked.

''..Fight? Of course.''

''..No. I mean the dull introductions and the fake good manners. Can we just fight?'' – Koneko responded, with a low tone.

''..Hahaha.'' – Furcas laughed. –''Very well. Come at me, rook!''

He said and raised his lance. He looked at the bishop, seemingly exchanging a plan in that one glance.

And like that, the knight charged at Koneko, leaving a blue trail in his wake.

In that moment, maybe, if Koneko had more time, she could have done something differently, but she couldn't.

..It was too late when she understood it.

''GASPER!'' – She screamed, as the knight just passed her, charging towards the bishop.

He raised his arm and didn't budge. The split second decision of him was to try and stop the knight.

..There's a possibility that could have worked. Gasper had the talent, he could have created a miracle.

..But he couldn't do that without his power. Without his Forbidden Valor View.

Koneko kept looking at Gasper, as he was thrown into air, half-skewered.

''..H-huh?'' – He asked, with his eyes unfocused...he was clearly in the state of shock...and he was wrapped in the white light and disappeared.

**[A Gremory's bishop has been resigned.]**

Koneko's slender fingers pulled into a fist. Her eyes, previously hidden by her hair, shone in a yellow daze.

''..I'm going to kill you.'' – She declared and disappeared, charging the enemies in godspeed.

The bishop jumped back, but he couldn't escape. In the last second, he took away her powers.

''Furcas, help me!'' –He screamed.

''..Doesn't matter.'' – She spoke, right beside him. Her ears and cat tail was gone.

She simply knew, from her intuition, that the knight was right behind her. She grabbed the staff that the bishop was holding and kicked him into the stomach, throwing him over herself at the same time.

Furcas stopped and galloped right past her, without attacking...he didn't want to harm his teammate.

..in this split second, Koneko spun around and lunged at the bishop with a straight arm.

The bishop tried to use last second fire magic attacks, but Koneko simply charged trough them. Her skin was burned quite severely, and so was her school uniform.

...and like that, she used her arm to impale the bishop. He coughed blood on her and looked at her with wide eyes.

..She narrowed her and pulled her arm out of his abdomen. The arm was covered in blood, making her fingers stick to each other.

**[Saiaorg's bishop has been resigned.]**

The bishop disappeared and Koneko turned around to face the knight. Her ears and two tails returned.

She simply noted to herself that she was right about the bishop's powers.

She brought out her two karambit knives and span them around.

''..You are a lot different than your bio said.''

''..That bio must be old then.'' – She responded and charged at the knight in a speed that couldn't be traced by a human's eye.

The metal sparks and the metal clashing sound rebounded through the field.

Koneko was reinforcing her two blades with the Ki, that she wrapped in.

''..Your power is like Saiaorg's.'' – The knight said, making Koneko stop mid-attack.

She jumped upwards and span midair.

The knight, however, jumped into air aswell.

Just where he had been, ice spikes appeared.

''..Combining magic and Ki, huh.''

''..Yes.'' – Koneko responded, with a bit of ridicule to her words. –''..I can use magic, unlike your master.''

The knight grunted and lunged at Koneko, who stopped his lance by crossing her two blades and kicked upwards.

The lance was thrown into the air and Koneko used her other leg to jump into the air. She twisted her body and kicked at the knight's face.

White fumes appeared from the impact and she was thrown backwards while the knight was thrown to the front.

She landed on all fours, like a cat, and threw herself after the knight. The knight was armored, and that hindered his movement. Koneko was ready to smash him into the ground, but she stopped just a millimeter before a spear that came from her side.

The pale horse galloped right past her with the spear pointing out of his blue-white mane.

The side of his lance had cut her stomach. She focused on the wound and it grew shut in a few seconds.

The horse stopped right in front of his master.

Koneko grinded her teeth.

It was the worst match-up possible for her. The horse and the lance gave him extremely long reach, while she didn't have any reach at all.

Furcas got up on his horse and took the other spear. He span it a few times and then he spoke up, in a tone that would make a person's skin crawl.

..but not Koneko's.

''The time for games is over. I'm going to go all out.'' – He spoke as the horse began to spark blue and white even more than before.

Koneko smiled. –''..Your voice is too weak to intimidate me.''

Furcas on looked how she put both of knives in her shoes and got into a fighting stance.

''Your stance.'' – The knight spoke. –''..that's the first time I've ever seen someone use a stance like that.''

Koneko didn't respond, she simply smirked.

In her mind, she repeated the stance that was taught to her by Issei.

''_..This stance is rather interesting, but it works in certain times...this was something I copied off Margit, she didn't teach it to me. She either didn't want me to know it, or she didn't have enough time before she..you know, died. I saw her do it a few times...and I read about it from her journal.'' – Issei said, as the rain hit his face. It was one of the days in the training that it rained without stopping, but they both didn't mind. –''The one thing extremely different from other techniques is the fact that you use only one arm.''_

_He raised his right arm straight out to the front and pulled his palm into a fist. His other hand went behind his back. He slightly bent his knees. _

''_..This is the stance.'' – Issei simply told her. –''...but of course, for someone like you, this pose can help you focus on your breathing and Ki distribution. I can't do any of that, but anyways, try to attack me.''_

_She had stood up and she faced Issei. _

_She lounged at him.._

_..but stopped, because his fist was right in front of her face. She tried again...and the same thing happened._

_Issei dropped the stance. –''It's kind of like that. You know, you can also make the opponent focus on your right hand and you can do something else with your left...although the more experienced enemies might not fall for it...while the less experienced might think you can't do martial arts if you use that kind of stance..because it goes against the basics.''_

Koneko inhaled deeply and the touki that was covering her body began to burn even more intensely.

The pale horse charged at her without a sliver of hesitation...and Koneko matched the lack of hesitation with her stance. She didn't budge an inch.

Just as the horseman closed in on her, she simply let out Ki from her foot. It shattered the ground beneath them like a spider web, and yet she remained unfazed.

The horseman didn't loose his footing. He span his lance around and stopped it in his palm. He quickly let it down in a way that he targeted Koneko. The hair on her neck rose from the feeling of imminent death.

..She fought against the desire to flee with everything she had.

..And it happened like that.

Blood splatered, her teeth struck each other as she didn't let out a single weep or cry.

It was over in a single instant.

Koneko was clutching her profusely bleeding arm while the horse galloped to the front...as his master fell off. The heavy sound of metal, as it hit the ground echoed over the field. He remained in a puddle of blood that flowed from his head. His eyes didn't show anything, as they had become simply white...and he was wrapped in a light the same tone as his eyes.

**[A Bael knight has been resigned.]**

The horse disappeared from the field after it's master...but before, he lingered, just enough to look at Koneko with his hollow gaze.

Koneko's knees almost gave out as she grabbed the lance still stuck in her arm.

The exchange lingered in her head.

As soon as the lance went trough her arm she had grabbed it and had spun her body just a tiny bit, so the lance went trough her fist and bicep. She had grabbed the spear and pulled on it.

That action had made the knight lean his body just enough for Koneko to reach him.

And she did. In that instant her other arm extended straight at Furcas's forehead and she let out as much Ki as her arm could handle without destroying itself.

...That kind of shock to the brain could potentially kill someone...but she didn't mull over it too much. She did say she would kill them, after all.

She pulled at the spear as quick and powerfully as she could. It was out in an instant, but she screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

With shaking hands, she brought out the Phoenix tear and poured it over the limp arm...and she focused on healing it. She knew she had to get back to Rias, because with that kind of a wound she wasn't able to fight even half to her own strength.

* * *

The viewers of the game were mostly focused on the main fight, but looking from a near by onlookers point of view it would have been weird.

The mountain of a man, Saiaorg, their idol, was in his element, fist fighting, and just had revealed his trump card, the Nemena lion, and yet there were no cheers. The people were silenced by the sheer force of the fight.

It was unheard of for Saiaorg to be pushed back in a fight. He was able to dominate with his hands only. With his fist of steel, he had singlehandedly beaten the fake inheritor of the throne and taken back his rightful place...but yet...the meager pawn of Gremory was pushing him back.

Sparks shattered all over the field, whirlwind of dust, armor pieces and blood surrounded them as they moved in god-speed. The sound of clashing metal echoed against the far stadion walls.

Saiaorg raised his guard, readying himself for another barrage of well-coordinated attacks, but was blown backwards.

Issei's arm had come down in a simple arc, devoid of any kind of technique. Just a simple, power filled fist.

He clutched his chest and spit out blood.

''..Ah...I guess..I deserve this for holding back myself.'' – Saiaorg simply chuckled.

He knew he had to become stronger to overcome the man in front of him. His small frame was fooling a lot of people...but not Saiaorg. He knew, by the exchange of their fists, that Issei was convicted to win.

No one needed to check his conviction because Issei didn't think twice about it. He simply is devoted to his conviction.

Saiaorg pulled in all the Ki he could and expended it around his body. His arm was wrapped in the Ki, and thus, he began to move it.

Saiaorg stepped towards Issei and he responded to him by also stepping in. Their fist raised in sync, and their punches crossed.

Saiaorg punched Issei in the stomach, while Issei's fist came down on his chest - right where the jewel of his armor was.

Saiaorg understood what Issei was doing with his punches, and he unleashed his Ki in a whirlwind pattern.

..At the same exact moment, Issei's arm flashed in a bright red light. Issei spoke something under his breath, something that everyone, including Saiaorg missed.

Issei was blown backwards. Shards of his armor rained over the field as blood splattered from his helmet.

And the same was to be said about Saiaorg. His armor cracked and crumbled. It turned to pieces and simply peeled off his body.

**[A Bael pawn has been resigned.]**

The lion didn't speak a word. Saiaorg smashed his feet into the ground and stopped himself from sliding any further.

Issei's heel scraped the surface and slowly stopped himself. With his back arched, he simply stood for a second, before falling to his knee.

It had been while since he had felt pain on such a level. His organs, his nerves, his spine and brain, everything was shaken up from that single punch. He felt a stinging, pulling and a burning sensation from all over, but his left arm began to ich.

His red armor crumbled into dust, revealing the blood and sweat covered figure of Issei.

He coughed up blood and stood up. The armor under Issei's balance breaker was torn to pieces, but still holding together.

They both looked at each other.

Issei looked at his own left arm. The blue and black spider web pattern had returned to it.

''..Shit.'' – He touched his side. It felt numb, but not in a good way. His spleen was always banged up to hell from all the fighting he did, but it seemed like it had given out after that Ki attack. He was probably bleeding inside his stomach.

He closed his eyes.

...The far away sound of clashing blades came back to him. Metal versus metal, man versus man...the smell of blood, iron and burning sand engulfed him...

Everything that he had experienced. His concentration and will came back to him, strong as ever.

And he came back to present.

His eyes had become sharper.

''...The spirit of a thousand men.'' – Saiaorg spoke up. –''...Even though you speak and act in a way that doesn't befit a knight...you spirit speaks otherwise.''

''...Don't paint as someone honorable, Saiaorg.'' – Issei spit out towards him.

''..Haha.'' – He chuckled. –''..What do you say...let's end this on a honorable note, shall we?''

Issei didn't respond.

''..Man versus Man...without the power ups or boosts. Simply..a honed body versus a honed body. Spirit versus Spirit.''

''...Saiaorg...I'm not...'' – Issei responded, but Saiaorg rebutted him.

''..In the name of our convictions...Mine is to become the strongest Bael to ever exist. I will become the Great King who will be remembered for ever...''

''...My conviction doesn't matter...however...I will never give up on it. That's the only part of it that you need to understand.''

Saiaorg smiled and threw away his shirt. His build was even more solid than you would assume with his shirt on. Like a Greek god, he cracked his neck. Various cuts, scratches covered his body. A burned bruise had formed on his chest, right where Issei had punched him in their previous exchange.

Issei felt obligated to do the same...and thus he did. The shredded armor and blood soaked shirt stuck to his chest and arms as he pulled it off.

The blood had pooled on the left side of his stomach, just under his ribs...other than that..only every other scar on his body was uncovered...and the same with the two tattoos.

The ink one and the grafted, Zero Army one.

''...They suit you.'' – Saiaorg spoke, with an expression Issei couldn't read.

He chuckled. –''..Your scar lacking body is the opposite for you.''

Saiaorg gave him an amused smirk...and his eyes widened.

Issei had closed the distance between them in a matter of an instant. His left arm extended, going right after his face.

Saiaorg extended his own arm and their forearms blocked each other out. From the distance that they were next to each other, Issei kicked his knee up towards his stomach, but Saiaorg guarded that with his massive palm. Issei was pushed back, but he quickly back flipped, as the sole of his boot went just past Saiaorg's jaw.

Issei's kick was not sharp enough...because of the pain he was suppressing. The skill he had taught himself to block out pain and fear was subconsciously limiting his normal movement.

Saiaorg's kicks and and punches came after him relentlessly, as he dodged them while dodging back. A few hits got trough his guard, resulting in a few broken ribs. His sense of distance was lost in the fight and thus his back hit the stadiums wall.

Saiaorg smirked and charged at Issei. With the split second of time he had, he decided to take the chance.

Issei jumped at the moment that Saiaorg striked. His left foot blocked Saiaorg's fist, and he used the momentum to spin around and kick at Saiaorg's face.

The foot connected, but Issei was caught by the same arm he just had kicked back. His back hit the wall and cracked it...together with something in his back.

The hit to Saiaorg's face broke his nose and splattered blood all over the left side of his face and slowed him down for a second.

..And even though Saiaorg had the angle and situational advantage, Issei prevailed.

His arm came from the left side, Saiaorg's blind side and just as Saiaorg's fist was about to connect to Issei's face, he heard Issei whisper.

''Phantom bullet.''

Everything in Issei's radius shattered and Saiaorg's punch was stopped.

He was thrown backwards with the force of a bullet train and smashed against the concrete ground. His body didn't stop and kept sliding over it.

Issei banged his back against the shattered wall. After a few hits, he began to walk forward, seemingly after hitting something from his shoulders back in place.

He stopped to cough up blood and hid his left arm behind his back.

It had charred black and blue to his shoulder. It grew numb, but was still movable, if the situation asked for it.

Saiaorg slowly got up. His face covered in sweat and blood and he was breathing heavily...the signs of a weakness finally appeared.

Issei exhaled heavily...he had once again pushed his body over the limits...to failure.

* * *

**[...Now...what was that attack?]**

**[He used it once before when he destroyed Saiaorg's armor ...although with the Balance Breaker.]**

**[I assume he blew his own magic circuits in the process this time. So basically, he had used his Balance Breaker as a safety switch between the magic force and the blow back. This time the magic rebound hit his arm...thus rendering it to dead flesh.]**

**[...I thought he couldn't use magic?]**

**[What he did was forcing condensed magic out of his arm into a single spot. It takes zero skill...should he have any – he wouldn't have problems with the blow back to the arm.]**

The three over-lookers of the game discussed.

* * *

Koneko meanwhile had stepped further away from the battleground. The shaking of the stadium had died down a little bit earlier...she simply assumed that Issei had began to talk about something.

..He usually did talk in midst a fight.

She stepped inside silently, still clutching her arm. She was met by Rias and Akeno, who were standing on the second floor.

''..Koneko.'' – Rias spoke, in a low tone.

''Sorry. I had to come back, I couldn't hope to hold down anyone in my current condition.'' – Koneko spoke.

''No, it's not that. I'm surprised, really surprised. Did you really defeat 4 Saiaorg's pieces?'' – Rias asked, with a smile.

''Only 3. Gasper took down one as well.''

She chuckled. –''So he really did become strong as well, didn't he?''

''He did. He was brave.'' – Koneko smiled.

''..Can you move your arm?'' – Rias asked.

''..Not really. It basically turned to mush from what I did earlier...I need some time recover.''

''How much?''

''..Too long for me to recover in this game, I think.'' – She responded, with a sad smirk.

''I see.'' – Rias nodded. –''Then that will be all I neeeded from you this match. You really outdid yourself this time.''

Rias raised her arm and said, with a smile. –''Rest now.''

''You mean..?'' – Koneko asked and was wrapped in a warm, soothing light.

Rias simply nodded and watched as Koneko disappeared.

**[A Gremory rook has been resigned]**

''Was that the right decision?'' – Akeno asked with a slight smile.

''Yes.'' – Rias responded, showing zero doubt in her decision. –''As a king, I need to do the right thing.''

''..As a normal king.. that is the wrong decision.'' –Akeno responded. –''You have chosen to be a selfless, kind king.''

''..Is there anything wrong in that decision?''

Akeno smiled. – ''Nothing at all. It's simply something rather unseen with kings these days...any days, actually.''

Rias smiled at her. –''...Someone has to show the way, don't you think?''

Akeno suddenly widened her eyes. –''..They are coming.''

''How many?''

''Two. A women and a man.'' – Akeno responded.

''The queen and the rook?'' – Rias pondered out loud..until a rather womanly voice responded.

''The queen and the rook.'' – The women and the man had entered the castle. The women was quite beautiful while the man was quite tall...and lanky.

''..I didn't think you would come. Weren't you under orders from Saiaorg to keep at bay?'' – Rias asked, grasping at straws.

..And she was right.

''Yes. He did say to stay out of it and keep at bay for the time being...however that all changed in the fight he is currently in. I have decided it is time to act.''

Rias smiled with narrow eyes. –''So I assume my pawn is stronger than you thought.''

''False.'' – The lanky rook responded, with noticeable anger to his voice. His eyes were narrow and dark...almost beast like. –''That man is nothing but a disgusting fake of a Dragon King. It makes me sick to think he could be classified as one of us.''

Rias smiled, without losing her composure. –''Of course, I know that. I don't deny it..and neither does he. But so what? A win is still a win.''

She chuckled.

''Don't get ahead of yourselves.'' – The queen of Bael responded with her arms raised. A clutter of magic was shot out of her arms towards Rias.

She didn't budge.

A metal clatter sound was heard just before the attack was launched. The simple clattering sound was created by Akeno's two bracelets that were around her wrists.

The magic pressure exploded as the magical attack that was shot at Rias was simply blocked and scattered into every direction.

The castle began to glow in a dark red glow. Rias's hair rose up in the air as the red afterglow of the Gremory destruction magic enveloped her body. Her eyes began to glow red.

The lanky rook narrowed his eyes and something changed. Rias didn't know what, but without even charging her magic to half it's power she shot a ball of her Destruction magic at him.

..but before hitting him, the ball of energy was swallowed in a black hole and was shot out of the same one, right at her.

Akeno quickly blocked it as her 6 wings appeared from her back. And she charged magic attacks against the two enemies.

Rias and Akeno didn't need to talk about it – Rias needed time to charge her attack, and thus, Akeno was giving the time. She was using the lightning magic that was from her father's side.

Of course, she couldn't handle it without Azazel's Balance Breaker bracelets.

The lanky man turned into a dragon and jumped at them. Akeno grabbed Rias's shoulder and teleported them away from the rook and continued to rain the lightning attacks upon them.

When suddenly Akeno stopped and stepped aside.

With wide eyes, Rias shot out a sphere of devil magic. On it, only a small resemblance of the red color remained. It was dyed in black.

''PERISH!''

The Queen raised her special power – black holes – to defend against it...but that was a mistake from the beginning.

Inside the hole, the sphere grew bigger and bigger, until she couldn't contain it. The container began to spill outside, devouring her and the power she held dear.

She tried to escape, but couldn't.

Suddenly, one of her arms pealed off her shoulder.

Screams of pain echoed over the castle as she was enveloped in a white light.

**[A Bael Queen has been resigned.]**

At the same time, the Dragon that was beneath them roared. In a fit of rage, he mauled over to her and Akeno, but he was a lot faster than the two of them had predicted.

Rias was still recovering from the magic attack she had used earlier and thus, wasn't able to defend herself.

The dragon mauled over them, and all Akeno could have done to change the result of this attack was to use her body as a shield.

They were knocked aside, trough the pillars.

Rias only understood what had happened after the dust setlled. Akeno was covered in blood and wasn't able to move. Her body had been crashed in the process.

''A-Akeno!'' – Rias stuttered slightly, the outcome of this had destroyed the fake confidence. She raised a Pheonix tear, but Akeno slowly pushed it aside.

With one eye open, she spoke. –''..D-Don't need it. It wouldn't be enough anyways. Survive.''

With those words, she was wrapped in the white light and disappeared out from Rias's arms.

**[A Gremory Queen has been resigned.]**

The dragon roared, with pure bloodlust, seemingly happy with what he had done.

Rias stood up, and her narrow eyes turned crimson. The magic pressure was blown out of this world.

She didn't mutter a word as she unleashed a hell of magical energy against the agile dragon.

* * *

The two of them were blown back once again.

Their fists had connected once again, but they both still stood high. Issei's was breathing heavily, but so was Saiaorg. He was grinding his teeth because thee pain was so unbearable, while Issei still held an ambiguous, almost emotionless look on his face.

''..Don't tell me this doesn't excite you?''

''It does. But it has to end. Soon.'' – Issei spoke, as he clutched at his side.

He was in pain. His insides were burning from the fight. He was sweaty and he felt a chill down his spine. With every movement it felt as if someone was tearing him apart from inside, but he still stood his ground. He knew that he had let it carry out for too long.

He closed his eyes and pulled in a lot of air into his lungs, dismissing the coughing reflex that came from the wounds.

His eyes narrowed and he simply focused on Saiaorg. No one else mattered. Nothing else mattered.

The background blacked out, the sounds quieted down until they turned to silence. Everything around him was swallowed away. His breathing slowed down as he felt his heartbeat calm.

It was only him and Saiaorg who were standing against each other.

Pure focus, that Saiaorg understood in a heartbeat. He rose his arms and nodded once. –''I see. I will answer you with all I have.''

Issei's usually dull and expressionless lips pulled upwards, into a small smile.

''..In a different life, we could have been best friends.'' – Saiaorg spoke, before his battle spirit was released. His and Issei's spirit clashed and raised dust.

And they lunged at each other. Issei didn't hear or even mind the crowd, but they had gone silent once again. Even they understood that this the end.

As they glided right at each other, their eyes met.

It was as if the time itself had slowed itself down so they could acknowledge each other.

Issei's front foot slid over the ground as he put it down, hitting up a trail of dust behind him.

Saiaorg's foot simply shattered the ground as he brought it down to halt himself. Their punches crossed and they both leaned their faces away. Their fists past each other and they locked at elbows.

But as Saiaorg had more power to his punch, Issei's arm was yanked backwards and his balance was taken away from him. From the inertia, his body was spun around.

Saiaorg smiled and threw a full-powered punch at the backside of Issei's head.

And just as quick as Saiaorg smiled, the smile was taken away. Issei's left leg slid over the ground, giving him enough power to spin himself back towards Saiaorg.

He leaned his head back, bending in a rather creepy angle as he grabbed into Saiaorg's arm that was mid punch.

The ground shattered beneath him. The previous sound of a sonic boom exploded at their feet and Issei's knee rushed upwards.

With a loud crack Issei's knee connected to Saiaorg's face. He stumbled backwards, the previous punching motion cutting off...and yet, he didn't fall to his feet. Issei simply stomped his foot down on the ground, but still, his balance wavered.

Saiaorg's eyes had become dull, and yet he stepped at Issei once. Then again. And last time. Issei simply stood, looking at him. Saiaorg was a meter away from Issei.

His fists of course didn't raise.

The massive man fell forward and Issei caught him on his shoulder. As soon as Issei's knee connected he was blown out completely...and yet the pure will of the fight didn't let him disappear. He lingered, unconscious on the battlefield.

''You goddamn idiot...you already will be remembered as the strongest Bael.'' – Issei said as Saiaorg was enveloped in bright white light.

**[THE BAEL KING HAS BEEN RESIGNED! TEAM GREMORY HAVE WON THE GAME!]**

The announcer screamed, as everything returned to Issei's perception...but the people didn't scream or roar. They weren't as happy...but slowly..people began to clap.

On Issei's face, a lukewarm smile appeared. This was just how life was suppose to be.

...but that train of thought stopped as soon as he felt a violent pulling sensation..something that had never experienced before...it was a forceful teleportation.

Like that, he disappeared from the field...in a purple light.

* * *

Rias's clothes were teared in many places, the same as her body, but after two Phoenix tears it didn't matter much...only her endurance wavered.

The dragon didn't even respond to her magic attacks because of his anger. Trough the rampaging he didn't feel pain.

As Rias jumped sideways, dodging his tail's swipe, she almost fell over when she heard the announcer.

**[THE BAEL KING HAS BEEN RESIGNED! TEAM GREMORY HAVE WON THE GAME!]**

The dragon didn't care for it at all...but was stopped just before he jumped at her. Chains appeared from the air and held him down. Rias stumbled backwards and fell over.

A few seconds passed and she was suddenly teleported away from the field. As the fatigue and stress rushed off, her blood loss made her be moved to the medical bay.

Just before she passed out, she saw a nurse looking down upon her. Something blurred her vision...and she understood that she was crying.

* * *

A fist slammed down against the table in the VIP viewer lounge. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel and Odin were speechless.

''Who was it?'' – Sirzechs asked, visibly angry. –''How was it possible?''

Sirzechs was speaking with a devil that was responsible about the game. The devil was sweating and shaking...and he couldn't respond.

''Calm down, Sirzechs. Screaming at the guy will do nothing except give him a heart attack.'' – Azazel spoke.

Sirzechs massaged the bridge of his nose.-''..You're right. So, any ideas?''

''P-P-Probably just as the game ended t-they pulled him out...just when the Rating game's magic barrier switched to the regular one...in that sliver of a second he was pulled out of the game and away, sir.'' – The devil stuttered, but still got his point across.

''..To where?''

''..We have no idea, sir.'' – He responded.

''Fine. Go back and find out.'' – Sirzechs waved him away.

The man bowed as low as he could and ran off.

''..It was the Chaos Brigade, wasn't it, Azazel?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''Yes. Let the mages backtrack his location and we will go after them.''

''It might be too late then, kids.'' – Odin spoke up, with a slight smirk on his face.

''Don't get ahead of yourself, old man.'' – Azazel snickered. –''I don't see the kid dying any time soon.''

* * *

As soon as Issei landed, he knew he was on his own. He coughed up a bit of blood.

He looked up. Nothing but vast, unexplored space was around him. The sky had an eerie, red and violet glow to it...and looking at it made Issei slightly dizzy because it reminded him of a kaleidoscope.

''..The fucking Dimensional Gap.'' - He muttered to himself.

..And he felt people behind him.

He turned around to see who it was.

12 eyes met his gaze.

Issei smirked.

''Who are you...to dare to summon me against my will?'' – Issei asked, with a voice devoid of emotion.

The 5 men and 1 one women laughed. The man in the middle of them, who was wearing a modified school uniform, stepped to the front. He had glasses and black hair.

''I am Georg Faust. The descendant of Johann Georg Faust. We are from the Khaos Brigade...specifically, from the Hero Faction.'' - He smirked. –''We will ask you to do one simple thing.''

Issei's eyes narrowed.

''..Join us.''

''...HahahahAHAHAHAHAHA!'' – Issei began to laugh. –''..Or else?''

''You will die as you stand.''

He raised his middle finger, but in the motion of that, he touched his chest, right on the place that Kuroka had bitten. –''Do you not know who I am? I am the leader of Suicide Squad...your threats hold no meaning to me..''

''With one foot in the grave you still act so arrogant?''

''With One foot in the grave I can still kill you all twice over.'' - Issei said, as his eyes opened wider and his mouth pulled into a grin that uncovered his teeth. -''Leave me alone.''

''I see. It leaves us no choice. If we let you be, you will pose as a threat to our leader.'' - Georg Faust answered and began to radiate killing intent.

One of the Hero Squad stepped forward and created a giant ball of fire, that he threw at Issei.

''...Ddraig...force it.''

The ball of fire was disintegrated as the 6 people were blown back by pure energy. They all landed on their feet a few meters away.

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

His back straightened, as he looked at the enemies...and the usual green glow that his eyes had...now had turned red.

Issei cracked his finger.

The ground shattered as he charged at the fire magician.

The fire magician wanted to step back, but yet, his feet didn't want to listen. They became wobbly and unresponsive.

The biggest man of them all, who was wearing an armor that was somehow reminiscent of the ancient Rome, stepped forwards, but Issei span around, kicked him the chest, and continued his charge.

His fingers wrapped around the man's neck.

Like a doll, he was pulled into air.

A cracking sound echoed over the empty sky as Issei crushed his neck. He stomped his foot into the ground, and threw the man at Georg Faust, using the body as a meat shield.

Issei felt a sharp feeling of dread from the man with the demonic sword in his hand.

As his anger grew, his sanity began to slip away.

* * *

**yo. How are you? **

**Took longer than I anticipated, but I had some shit at school and whatnot. **

**Would guys like shorter, but more frequent chapters better? Or should I stay like this? I could go back to about 3k words/10 days, not this 7k/23~ days.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Can you name the 6 people are attacking Issei? **

**Tune in next time for some angry Issei. Or rather...Ddraig.**

**Btw, I think I will rewrite the 1st chapter of this fanfiction.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed it~ **


	25. CEREBROSPINAL FLUID

''KEEP TOGETHER, DON'T LET HIM IN A 1 VERSUS 1!Siegfried, Jeanne, Heracles, GO!'' – Georg shouted as he fired an array of magic attacks, while the the trio charged at Issei.

Jeanne and Siegfried took both of his flanks while Heracles charged from the front.

''..Promotion, knight!'' – Issei quietly spoke as he changed his course towards the women. The magic attacks flew by his head and a few hit his armor.

..But she didn't do anything Issei expected. She narrowed her eyes and drew her sheathed sword. She held it like a rapier and as Issei closed in, she stabbed it at Issei's core.

He caught the sword and shattered it with his gauntlet. Just as his arm would have reached the face of the women, Issei's battle instinct made him dodge.

With all his might leaned to his left. He heard something crack as his spine bent in an unnatural way.

The sword that held the extremely focused killing-intent went just above his head. He leaned back and span around while bringing his leg up, trying to catch the man who he assumed was Siegfried, but he was blown away.

Quite literally.

He felt the feeling of the attack on his back, but the point of impact exploded.

His body was thrown forward as it crashed trough the ground, raising debris and dust.

He stopped his rolling by extending his arm and pushing himself into air.

His feet touched the ground but Heracles was already in his face. Issei parried a punch that exploded, sending a shockwave of energy to their side. A good chunk of the ground shattered into pieces by this single punch.

Issei stepped in, getting inside Heracles reach. He uppercutted the man in the stomach, but he simply took it and counter attacked.

Issei dodged under it and brought his elbow to his side and used a punch with Chinese origin – while punching he spun his wrist and held a stable core.

The white fumes enveloped Heracles as he was blown back from Issei and in this movement, Issei span around and slapped away a barrage of magic attacks. Some of the magic spikes embedded themselves into Issei's gauntlet but he didn't heed any attention to it.

He jumped up and ducked at the same time as two swords went by his feet and his head. The latter cut into his helmet and made him sick in an instant.

The sword was like poison to him.

[..That's The Gram, avoid it all costs!] –Ddraig spoke to him in his mind.

Issei landed and readied himself for the second charge.

Siegfried and Jeanne jumped at him from both sides at the same time. Issei readied his right arm as he stared at Siegfried's blade.

He raised his right arm at Jeanne's sword as they both attacked.

As Siegfried brought his sword down with honed prowess, Issei's muddy mind pulled parallels with Gilgamesh's way of fighting and his body moved with practiced ease.

He kicked upwards, catching the sword with foot before he could unleash the power in it. He felt sharp pain on his foot as the white fumes pushed Siegfried away.

He quickly switched his view to Jeanne. Her sword, that Issei was ready to catch simply slid trough Issei's palm burned it. Issei's eyes widened under his helmet as he pulled Jeanne closer and swiped his elbow at her head.

She let go of her sword of light and jumped back.

Before Issei could react, he saw the incoming barrage of mixed magic attacks.

''PROMOTION, ROOK!'' – He shouted, just as the magic attacks hit him head on, enveloping him in a mix of fire, electricity and dust.

Issei shuffled out of the raised dust with his back, just as trough the same dust jumped Heracles with his fist raised.

Issei crossed his arms on top of his chest...but suddenly the fist of Heracles opened as his long fingers grabbed into Issei's neck.

The armor around his neck cracked and bent under the pressure. While still midair, Issei kicked at Heracles chest, but the giant man punched him into the knee, effectively stopping Issei's attack.

''ARGGGGHH-'' – He grasped for breath as he grabbed into the arm that was holding him and released his Ki out of the palms.

He was released and as he landed on his feet he was hit by a feeling of vertigo.

He lost his balance for just a split second and was hit in the chest by Heracles, only this time the explosion didn't throw him away..because it exploded inside of his body.

''UGGH!'' – He raised his arms to cover his face but to no avail.

His body convulsed as blood splattered trough his armor's mask, flowing trough his gauntlets fingers.

Heracles used the advantage by grabbing Issei by the face. His world was thrown upside down as he was smashed into the ground and it exploded. The feeling of his face exploding over and over again as Heracles simply kept using his power while smashing Issei into the ground.

He stopped for a second...but that was because he needed to switch his attacks.

His muscular leg came down on Issei's chest and abdomen and it exploded once again...as he kicked and punched on the knocked down and out Issei.

Like that Issei was smashed away from reality.

His already dull and murky sight and hearing cut away as his consciousness ran away like marbles.

He remained floating in his own brain fluid...or at least that was what he needed to assume because he couldn't quite understand what else it could be.

His body was heavy and unresponsive as he sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Issei's brown eyes became dull and lost their shine as the darkness enveloped him.

..he was about to accept his fate when an arm appeared before his face. A muscular arm with rugged fingers.

He moved his arm upwards while it cracked like a rusty, worn out tool.

His bloody fingers wrapped around the extended arm and he was slowly pulled up, outside of the depths of his own death.

He got up, surprised at the lost pain. He turned to see who was the person who saved him.

White hair and a hollow expression.

''..You..''

''You. Or me.'' – The person snickered. –''..It doesn't really matter, does it? We both are you and me.

Issei was looking at another Issei. The other him was wearing slim black pants and a white shirt.

''..I am dying, aren't I?'' – Issei asked himself.

''...'' – He didn't answer himself. –''..This view is depressing...how about this?''

He asked and the view changed. The lurking darkness was scattered away as a view constructed around the two of them.

A familiar view. The island where the soldiers rest. His soldiers.

''..Let's take a walk?''

Himself asked Issei.

And they did. They moved in the familiar direction that Issei was used to.

They stopped by a grave. The grave where Margit rested. Where her's and his dog-tags fluttered in the wind.

The other him went to the right side of the grave while he went to the left.

''..Do you remember what you promised yourself..or me..at her grave?''

Issei looked down at his teacher's resting place. The wind fluttered his bloody hair. –''..Of course. To become strong. To never die before her.''

He smiled bitterly. –''..Yes. Are you strong? Am I strong?''

''..Not strong enough.'' – Issei responded as he looked at the clouds that flowed in reverse.

Silence.

Issei looked down at himself. His pants were ripped to pieces, his back was bare and he was bleeding. His arms were creaking as he moved them. His ribs were broken and his lungs were impaled.

Issei touched his face and felt the stream of blood flowing over his head and down his back. His hair was more red than white and he felt like sleeping...but he was still breathing.

''..You are dying...your body is beaten and broken...only death awaits you now. With every step you will take further you will only feel pain and sadness.'' – The other him spoke up, disrupting the silence.-''..The decision is yours to make.''

The scene changed again. The sea, the clouds and the ground shifted away as they remained standing.

The scene shifted back into a white a corridor. Behind Issei the way was flooded by a white light while to his front, behind the other Issei's back the white floor turned into a checkered board of white and black. At it's end, corrupted darkness lurked.

Issei looked at it more. He noticed the dried up, dark blood that dirtied the white tiles.

''..You can choose between pain and relief. Between suffering and end. Between the fight and the rest.

The whiteness behind him felt soothing. It tried to pull him in..but he stepped closer to himself.

''..My decision has been made ever since that day.'' – He said.

''..I know that.'' – He responded to himself.

Issei hugged the other him.

'...I'm sorry I'm so weak.'' – He said.

''..You will need to go down that route. That pain..that suffering, that unbelievable backlash of anger and madness.'' – The other him responded.

He let go, as only his left hand remained on his other self's shoulder.

''..I know.'' – He stepped forward, passing himself.-''..For this is what is needed.''

His bare feet felt cold on the checkered tiles. The silence slowly was drowned out by whispering and laughter. His feet left blood sprints on top of the already dirty tiles as he walked forward.

His footsteps echoed over the hallway. He heard the clattering of chains as he stepped even deeper into the hallway. He passed an old chair.

And the path ended. The wall of shadows now began to devour him, as he stepped into it.

With one foot inside the shadow he turned his head back. The other him was simply looking back at him. He smiled bitterly.

As Issei stepped inside the shadow and felt the voice of _her_, _her_ slender fingers on his body and the cracking of fingers, he heard the other Issei speak.

''Even though you walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil...for You are with me.''

That Issei cracked his finger.

Everything disappeared as he was swallowed by the darkness. The pain disappeared.

A moment earlier Heracles had stopped beating on Issei because he was already dead. Issei's heart had already stopped beating.

Heracles was sitting on top of Issei and breathing heavily. He raised his fist again.

''..Stop. He's dead. No need to mutilate a corpse.'' – George said, as he narrowed his eyes. A pool blood had now formed around Issei and Heracles.

''..Poor Flame Shaker...his first serious job and he got an end like that.'' – Jeanne spoke and she turned to the last person who hadn't done any fighting. –''..I hope you will train harder from this example, Staring Blue.''

The man was shaking at his knees and was sweating profusely. ''..Is..Is every SS ranked criminal this strong?''

''..No. Ddraig is different from most of them because he has the aura of death that is making you shake like a leaf.'' – Siegfried responded and turned to walk away.

Then the ground shook.

Issei's fingers moved. It cracked. His arm creaked as he blocked the punch that Heracles was about to throw.

Issei's armor's helmet was shattered into pieces from his earlier attacks.

His eyes met Issei's. Trough his blood covered hair and face, two dull, unreflecting eyes with sharp irises looked at him...and pulled narrower.

'YOU-'' – He shouted just before he was grabbed by the mouth. Issei's spine made a cracking sound as he got up in a ghoulish way – by bending in his knees upwards.

**''..Let's play, Heracles-chan!''** – He said, together with some blood that spilled out from his mouth.

''MMGHH'' – Heracles tried to say something but his mouth was blocked.

''MOVE, MOVE!''- Georg screamed as he fired magic rockets at Issei.

''Ah, alley-!'' – He said in a childish manner as he span around, grabbed Heracles neck with his other hand and changed his grip around his neck, in such a way that now his fingers touched on the backside of the neck while his thumbs held down on his jaw.

''..Uppp!'' – He shouted and pulled Heracles into the air, over himself. His giant body blocked the magic missiles as he was crashed into ground, shattering it into a spiderweb pattern in every direction.

Issei grabbed Heracles, threw him off the ground by his leg and roundhouse kicked him in the side, launching him past Georg.

The whites fumes from the kick masked Issei's frame for a second. As the fumes dispersed, Issei's armor was repairing itself. Everything except the helmet had fused back.

[..Now you've done it.] – Ddraig spoke...but Issei didn't hear it.

Heracles was caught by Staring Blue who was reluctant. He landed and slid backwards.

Issei's foot shattered the ground as he kicked off and his boosters left a red trail in his wake.

Siegfried and Jeanne changed their trajectories to intercept him, but they were too slow.

''Promotion, Knight!'' – Issei shouted as he disappeared from their view.

''BLUE, ESCAPE!'' – Georg screamed trying to stop Issei, but he couldn't.

Blue froze up as Issei appeared in front of him. Issei backhanded Hercules who was still in Blue's grasp. His limp body was thrown to the side as Issei's eyes locked onto Blue's.

''**Too late.'' – **Issei whispered, as his lips curled into a wide smile and his eyes narrowed even more, holding a look more sinister and freezing than anything he had ever seen before.

It took less than second for Issei to move from being a hundred meters in front of Georg to being 200 behind him. It took even less than that for Heracles to be blown away...

..and it took even less than the previous understanding for Blue to understand that it was hopeless.

He had raised his hands, but they cracked and bent in different directions as Issei punched at him once.

The second punch to his jaw broke it, together with his spine. His eyes went unfocused as Issei span on his one leg and kicked high.

The upper and lower part of Blue's body was split in two as Issei's was enveloped by a barrage of magic. Every kind of magic. Norse, Devil and Human magic rained upon him as Georg screamed with anger to his voice.

The magic barrage was blown away when Issei smashed his fist into the ground and released his phantom bullet. The sound of his attack echoed over the vast space and raised dust in a circular pattern.

**''You are so fucking annoying!''** – Issei shouted at Georg and kicked off again in his direction.

The two swordsmen jumped at him from both sides as Issei raised both of his hands, each in the attackers direction.

''PHANTOM BULLET!'' – He shouted, as both Siegfried and Jeanne were catapulted backwards and Georg raised his hands with wide eyes.

A point blank magic cluster exploded in Issei's face as Georg jumped backwards..but trough the dust and smoke Issei jumped out high, with his leg extended upwards.

His thrusters fired a cluster of energy as he was catapulted downwards, just where Georg was standing.

Suddenly Issei's thrusters pushed him to the side, as an wave of explosion scattered past that spot.

In a single motion, Heracles who was bruised up and with bleeding had pushed Georg way and fired his balance breaker at him.

Issei span around midair in a messy way and fired his boosters again.

His leg came down together with him on Heracles face.

At least, he tried to do that.

Heracles had caught the kick...but the force shattered the ground beneath and behind him.

He pulled Issei into the air and slammed him at the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground he rolled to the side as Heracles leg smashed down and exploded just where Issei was previously.

He launched himself into the air and as he landed, Siegfried was in his face.

Issei's eyes widened as he pushed his arm to the front in the last second.

The arm was impaled by Gram. Siegfried assumed Issei would simply die from an injury of this caliber by the strongest demon sword...but Issei simply shouted.

''**MISSED.''** – Issei pushed the arm to the front, as the impaled gauntlet cracked and broke, uncovering that the Siegfried's blade had cut into the gauntlet and not Issei's arm. - **''PHANTOM BULLET!"**

Issei and Sigfried were blown away from the spot they were at.

Issei slid over the ground as he tried to balance himself.

He stopped by grabbed into the ground and looked at his enemies.

Siegfried, Jeanne, George and Heracles stood together.

''...Stop this nonsense, you fool!'' – Heracles shouted at him. –''You cannot defy your death!''

**''..Go fuck youself.''** – Issei responded, with anger to his voice. –''Would you like me to just fall over and di-''

Just as he said that he clutched at his head and screamed in pain. He lost his balance and fell to his knees, already coughing up blood.

His face was turning white from the blood loss.

''..Let's get this over with. I can't keep looking at this.'' – Georg said and looked to his sides.

''Let's.'' – Siegfried responded.

Issei suddenly stood up. He pulled his hair back and looked at them with red, bloodshot eyes.

''...For it's what's needed.'' -He cracked his finger again as the 4 enemies charged.

The charging enemies were blown away by pure pressure.

''**I, who is about to awaken,'' **–Issei's words echoed over the field.

**[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!][FINALLY!] – **The anger and laughter of past possessors appeared.

''What is th-?'' – Jeanne asked, but was overspoken by Siegfried.

''He's gonna use the Juggernaut drive!'' – Siegfried shouted as charged, pushing trough the force that was trying to repel him.

''**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God''**

**[DOITDOITDOITDOIT!][IT'S TIME TO RAMPAGE!]**

Siegfried's sword, who was just about to come cut Issei's head off, was dodged and Siegfried was hit in the side, blowing him away.

He landed few hundred meters away and spoke up. ''..Goddammit, even in this trance like stage he still hasn't lost his instinct!''

''**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"!''**

**[LET US DEVOUR YOU!]****[YOUR DOWNFALL WILL BE OUR FEAST!]**

''STOP HIM!'' – George screamed as he shot his magic at Issei but it was useless.

''**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination-!'' **

**[IT WAS ALWAYS POWER][STRENGTH][DESIRE TO WIN]**

Siegfried screamed –''LOOK OUT!''

A barrage of swords rained upon them. Siegfried sped up and knocked the crucial ones away.

A cluster of fire was surging towards them, leaving a trail in the sky.

''Everyone, on me!'' – George shouted and created a sphere like barrier around himself.

As soon as the cluster hit the land, it exploded in a dome like shape, expanding in size. The explosion eerily similar to a mini atom bomb's explosion.

It engulfed the whole field in fire, raising dust and rubble everywhere

As the dust calmed down, they looked at Issei again. He hadn't spoken the last line to his chant...and he couldn't.

His mouth was covered by two slender hands.

From behind Issei, someone was holding his mouth shut. The person's slender fingers were warm. He recognized this warmth.

The anger fell back into the darkness. _Her_ hold over Issei's mind was shattered by her touch. His armor crumbled into dust and the palms slid down and began holding him by the shoulders.

''..Kuroka..'' – He spoke, quietly.

''Sorry we're so late.'' – She said as she pushed her body against Issei's back and began to heal him.

Issei relaxed his body and closed his eyes.

''..Hey hey, I know it feels good, but don't fall asleep. You've destroyed your body pretty severely. Can't tell if you'd wake up.''

''..Heh. I'll try.'' – He responded and opened one eye.

Two black coats fluttered as the two persons stepped to the front. They looked back at Issei.

Both of them brought up their fist to their chest.

''..What are your orders, sir?'' – The women with short black hair asked him.

''Fleimel..Gilgamesh...give them no mercy.'' – He spoke up.

She nodded while the man with golden hair chuckled. –''..Will do, boss.''

They both turned and stepped forwards the two enemies. Flemeil was enveloped in fire and she began to fire magic attacks without resting while Gilgamesh jumped at Siegfried without a care in the world.

Jeanne and Siegfried raised their swords as Gilgamesh appeared in their faces.

Just as their swords would have cut Gilgamesh in two, sparks and metal clashing echoed over the field.

Both of them were thrown back as Gilgamesh span a sword in each hand. Swords that were not previously there.

He stepped forward and pushed back two of them at once as his swords moved in a blindingly fast speed.

For every sword Siegfried destroyed, he simply made a new one appear in his hands.

George was getting pushed back while Heracles was trying to hit Fleimel, who was teleporting all over the place.

''George, be careful!'' – He shouted and charged past Fleimel.

She shot out fire at him, but he simply evaded that and charged at Issei and Kuroka.

''Let's switch.'' – Kuroka said and they span around. Issei was now resting with his back against Kuroka's back and she simply stared down the incoming Heracles.

Her eyes met Heracles...as she simply stood there as his punch targeted her face.

She didn't move a bit. Heracles punch exploded in her face.

Heracles was thrown downwards as his body hit the ground and slid to the front.

He was hit in the backside of his head by Kuroka...but he couldn't understand how. Her position hadn't changed and he was sure he hit right where she stood.

She exchanged places with Issei again, standing face on against Heracles.

He jumped at her and kicked at her side.

His kick went trough her...or rather...he simply missed her body. He simply missed a kick. It was such a simple explanation that it was stupid. It was impossible.

He attacked again, this time without his power of explosion.

He threw a jab, and just as his fist would have hit Kuroka he noticed two things.

Her glowing, yellow eyes and the fact that his fist, as it went past her face, bent at an odd angle, but his fist was back to normal as soon as he pulled back his fist.

It was only around her that he perceived his fist in an odd way...and he understood.

''You can actually manipulate the space?'' – He asked.

Kuroka didn't respond as she held a serious expression.

''Che.'' – He angrily jumped at her again.

This time his attack wasn't a head on one, but an area of effect one. The place where Issei and Kuroka had stood exploded.

They were standing in that place unscathed.

''..Seriously?''

Kuroka narrowed her eyes.

''3 seconds Issei.''

''Mhm.''

For Heracles, it was an instant. An unbeatable, unfightable skipping of time. Exactly 3 seconds.

Issei was standing in front of him.

He was holding something in his right hand. The thing was still half-twitching, half pumping dark blood into his arm.

''..Ah.''

Heracles fell backwards, before he even could look at the hole in his chest.

Issei released his heart stepped backwards, almost falling over, as Kuroka caught him and wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

The heart made a splattering sound as it hit the ground.

''C'mon, sit down, I'll help you with Ki distribution and everything else that's fucked up in your body.'' – She said, on a rather sad note.

Issei sat down while she put her hands on his back. Issei felt the familiar warmth that overwhelmed him...it was too hot as he began to breath heavily and sweat.

''..Just keep your consciousness...I have to calm down your Ki channels and regenerate organs...goddammit, you are just as big of a moron as your teacher.'' – Kuroka said, with a hint of teasing to her voice.

Issei chuckled. –''..If you had been here 3 minutes earlier it would have been a lot better, ya know.''

''..Sorry.'' – Kuroka responded in a serious tone, not getting that Issei was joking.

''Don't be.'' – He responded to her and brought his arm over his shoulder and touched Kuroka's palm with his own.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh was having a field day as he was spinning around the field with broken blades all around him.

He looked back at Issei and Kuroka.

''Oh, looks like they're wrapping up.'' – He said and stomped his foot down.

A dome of swords appeared segregated Siegfried, who was surrounded by the swords, from Jeanne.

He kicked off the wall of swords, jumped into the air and threw the two swords in his hands at Jeanne who hit them away.

''Too slow, knight-kun!'' – She laughed as Gilgamesh span around mid air and created a sword that had an odd golden glow. The same color as his hair.

He left a golden trail in his wake as he shattered the ground where he landed. As soon as their blades clashed, she was pushed back.

Two hits and her sword was shattered. As she tried to pull out her rapier, Gilgamesh stabbed his own sword into the ground, lunged at her and grabbed into her elbow, a bone cracking sound echoed as he broke it. He stepped back and spun around, grabbed the dropped sword and spun around again, decapitating her.

The dome of swords around shattered in an instance as Siegfried jumped at him with wide eyes and dual wielding demonic swords.

''Oh, you became serious!'' – Gilgamesh smiled and jumped at him with his golden sword.

Georg was matching his magic power and outburst to Fleimel's, who's main magic was fire.

She threw a giant ball of fire at him and ducked under his attacks, sliding to the front.

Before he could even realize, he was already inside of her range.

Fleimel threw a few quick kicks and a roundhouse kick to his face as he fired magic point blank, scattering them both.

She felt something in the air, completely out of the blue.

Her eyes widened as she shouted at Gilgamesh. –''GET BACK, FOOL!''

She teleported to Gilgamesh who had launched himself in a straight line backwards by releasing his swords magical energy, caught him and teleported to Issei and Kuroka.

Issei's eyes widened and he quickly got up, not minding the vertigo.

The whole atmosphere of the empty field changed...and there he appeared.

''Cao Cao.'' – Issei narrowed his eyes and focused his still rampaging killing intent towards him.

He span his spear around and looked at Issei with a blank expression. He wasn't angry. He simply stared at him for a few seconds and walked over to Georg who was knocked down, to help him get up.

''...Issei Hyoudou. Don't misunderstand. They went out of line behind my back. Rest now.'' – He said, as Siegfried walked over to him and Georg. –''..Because I will come after you in the future...then...you will receive no mercy. ''

The Hero faction looked the Suicide Squad...and they disappeared from sight, together with the bodies.

Issei lost his footing and fell back into his meditation way of sitting. Fleimel and Kuroka quickly began to use their healing abilities.

''..Listen Issei, we will heal you and disappear in..35 seconds.'' – Kuroka said. –''..If we stay longer they will notice the change in the barrier that is blocking the teleportation.''

''..So that's the reason you guys took so long?''

''Aye.'' – Gilgamesh responded, showing Issei his usual self-confident smirk. –''Kuroka broke trough it..because you know, she is that talented.''

''Basically.'' – She smiled. –''..How are you feeling?''

''Hot. It feels like a fever, my body hurts all over and I began to feel my left arm again.'' – Issei responded. –''But I'm not puking blood, and that's nice.''

''Good.''

''10 seconds.'' - Fleimel said as he continued to use her Sacred gear on Issei.

''..But the most, your mind is jumbled up.'' – Kuroka said. –''Your body will recover..but there might some staying things with your left arm and your mind...anyways...you can now pass out. See you back in Japan.''

She said, kissed Issei on the lips and sunk into the ground with Fleimel and Gilgamesh.

As soon as she disappeared Issei widened his eyes at the sudden feeling...of familiarity?

He looked upwards right at the moment the kaleidoscope sky began to glitch out..as a giant, red monster floated in the view. Issei realized at the spot who exactly it was.

''...Great Red.'' - Issei muttered under his breath and he stood up. It didn't feel right, almost disrespectful, to be sitting down.

He flexed his legs to stop their shaking as he stared at the humongous dragon.

He simply floated, magnificently trough the particularly odd looking clouds of the dimensional gap. His massive body cast a shadow over Issei.

Issei's palms pulled into fists as he felt the immeasurable power coming from the dragon in front of him.

He turned his face sideways...as one of his golden eyes looked downwards...at Issei. A single glance...that was pulled away in a matter of seconds.

It was as if the dragon was saying that Issei was not worth his time.

''...Great Red has never had any courtesy.'' – A girlish voice spoke.

Issei turned his head.

Her black hair fluttered in the slight wind. Her head turned to face Issei for a while. Her black, soulless eyes looked into Issei's dull brown's...and she smirked. A smirk that seemed more evil than happy.

Issei froze on the spot, not feeling her presence at all.

At the same moment a group of people had teleported near to Issei.

Sirzechs, Azazel...and Koneko.

The three of them froze on the spot as they looked at Issei's back.

Koneko widened her eyes on the carnage that had happened here just a few moments earlier. Blood, fire, an unmeasurable amount of blood and the destroyed field – cracks, craters and destroyed pillars.

Issei's back was teared up and scraped, as blood flowed down the backside of his head. The blood had already dried up over his old scars and burns. Everywhere, because he was covered in it from head to toe.

''...is that Ophis?'' – Azazel spoke up, after the while of silence.

They both turned towards the trio.

''..It is me, Ophis, indeed.'' – The Ouroboros dragon responded..but then she turned her attention back to Issei. –''..Ddraig. Do you receive pleasure from getting beat up?''

Issei fumbled. –''...No, I wouldn't say that, Ophis.''

''Ah. I...just assumed that from the way we have been meeting, child.'' – She said, even though she had the appearance of a child dressed in a gothic loli outfit, that was quite revealing.

She raised her hand against Great Red, in a way that copied a pistol. She made a cute gunshot sound as she imitated firing it.

''..One day, the silence I yearn for will be mine.'' – She said...while Great Red...yawned.

''...What a rude dragon.'' – Issei said, while Koneko, Azazel and Sirzechs were baffled by the happenings and were looking at the Dragon of Dragons.

''...Ddraig.'' – She said, turning her body towards Issei once again and looking him into the eyes. –''...You are...interesting. I..think.''

''Mm?'' – Issei responded with noticeable surprise. –''..You think?''

''Yes. I, Ophis, am rather incapable of a rather wide range of emotions...but I have an..interest...in you.'' – She said, with her childish, yet sinister sounding voice. –''..For now, Issei...stay alive. We'll meet..sometime.''

She smirked at Issei again. Her eyes narrowed a bit...and as she was to disappear, Azazel stopped her with words.

''..Ophis!'' – He shouted. –''..You are the leader of the Khaos Brigade, right?''

''Mmm.'' – She responded with a cute hum.

''...We have to take you out then.'' – Azazel said and flared up his wings...and Sirzechs did the same things.

''Denied.'' – She said and turned around. –''..I'm going home.''

Before she disappeared Issei spoke up, one last time. –''..The outfit looks cute on you.''

She tilted her head back...and smiled.

As she disappeared, everyone understood how surreal everything that happened actually was. The two leaders of Hell were simply denied the right to fight by the Infinity Dragon..as the Apocalypse Dragon floated past them...and Issei, who just commented on her gothic loli outfit.

Issei's legs gave out and he fell to his knees with a small chuckle.

Sirzechs, Azazel and Koneko quickly moved to him. Koneko touched his red-haired head and noticed that he was unconscious.

She quickly touched his jugular vein.

''He blacked out.''

''...I guess the interrogation can wait.'' – Sirzechs said as Azazel picked up Issei and threw him over his shoulder.

''Let's get back.''

* * *

_Oh, boy, here we are. I powered trough this chapter. Its like 5.4k words in 10 days._

_I burned out, kind of. Anyways, how are you?_

_I have no comments, really, only that I'm still trying to decide if i want to go down the ultimate suffering road or not._

_If you have anything you want to say, please leave a review! Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews!_

HamJabroni Inc - Heh, when I started I did like 3,5k words/7 days, now I simply can't do that, haha. Thanks for the review!

AkaiRyuu-One with his laptop - Well, you flatter me, but my work is not that good. It's riddled with mistakes, inconsistencies and it's generly not the kind of story DxD fans like - they want a harem - **this is not one. **Thanks for the review!

KingRamses - You almost guessed it! Good job, you can ask me one thing you want to know about this fanfiction!~ Thanks for reading!

Aevun I'm a big fan, so that could be the biggest reason for it!~

FateBurn Thanks..and it did~

See you next time on The Break-fuck, I meant Broken Wings.~~


	26. Healing touch

Sirzechs stood in the white room filled with medical equipment. He had just looked over Rias, who was asleep. She was simply exhausted and the wounds she had gotten were mostly taken care of by the two Pheonex tears.

Kiba, Gasper and Akeno were the people who had suffered a lot more but they were mostly fine, although some recovery time was expected. They were especially sure to not leave any scars on Akeno.

Koneko was sitting next to Issei's bed, in a chair that was a bit too big for her. Her feet didn't reach the floor, as they dangled a few inches before it.

Issei himself was completely out of it, sleeping and bandaged like a mummy. An IV drip was hydrating him and returning blood to his body. Next to it, was a small golden bottle that was dripping very slowly.

''.. Sir Sirzechs.'' – The nurse with long brow hair, glasses and medical coat was standing near Issei and looking over some of the notes. She hummed and had a rather lazy expression on her face. –'' This is rather beyond my comprehension. Does the Hyoudou boy have any special healing abilities?''

''None that I know off.'' – Sirzechs said, but turned his head to Koneko, who simply nudged her head in a confirmation.

''..I see. I guess I'll go over facts from the beginning. 23 fractures, impaled lungs, smashed organs and completely out burned magic circuits all over his body. His left arm was pretty destroyed. Bones and nerves included.''

''I understand.'' - Sirzechs simply nodded to that while Koneko held an ambigious expression.

''Well, he had lost an incredible amount of blood and he should have been in such a large amount of pain he shouldn't be even alive from it...but I looked over the files you gathered for me..and x-rayed his body once again...this isn't the first time he's been so banged up. ''

Sirzechs nodded and the women suddenly spoke up.

''Ah! Almost forgot. Well, he was healed before us. Did you do it?'' – She asked the two of them.

Koneko wanted to lie...but there was no use for it.

When they both remained quiet, she spoke up. –''I see. Then in the time between he was taken and you found him, he was severly banged up and then he was healed. Healed really, really well. So much in fact, that we didn't really have anything to do for him. Most of his organs were restored and his magic circuits calmed down. The only thing left was to take care of his arm and give him enough pain medication and pheonix tears so the organs can restore fully.''

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes and simply asked. –''..Do you have any idea of who could have healed him?''

The nurse touched her glasses, sensing hostility. –''..None at all. All I know, that said person is rather skilled in Ki manipulation...so most likely a youkai of sorts.''

''Thank you.'' – Sirzechs said curtly and began to walk away.

Koneko frowned...she knew it was Kuroka who had healed Issei. Only she was able of healing prowess on that kind of caliber.

* * *

Somewhere far and distant, a man with the strongest demon sword was resting. His mind was a bit jumbled up from what had happened. He kept reliving the hapening of few hours ago. The parts where it went wrong, the parts where Issei Hyoudou had defied everything he knew.

A single man, already damaged and beaten up had stood versus them without a sliver of hesitation. He didn't waver or fear them...if anything, they were the ones afraid. They were the ones who hesitated.

Issei's cold, courageous eyes remained in the back of his mind.

The doors to the dark room he was in opened and let in a bit of light. He raised his eyes.

''Cao Cao.'' – He spoke.

''...What you did was moronic on a level I've never seen before. You lost 4 men today. I'm disappointed. To go behind my back...and to think I assumed you as the smart leader.''

''...I am very sorry.'' – Siegfried responded, still seated, while Cao Cao sat down, facing him. -''..But it was a valid point...that man will grow even stronger. And when that happens...I can't explain why...but I just know it will be trouble. ''

''...I can see why you decided that elimination was a correct path to take...but...I didn't ask you to do it because I could see it ending this way. With him coming out victorious.''

Cao Cao responded and left the room in a silence for quite a while.

''...What is the connection between you two?'' – Siegfried asked, after a while.

''...Saying that there is a connection between us two is kind of wrong. I had a connection to his teacher. We had spared once or twice.''

''..Who was his teacher?''

''..A women. The strongest women I have ever met.'' – Cao Cao stopped for a while, as if trying to remember as much as he could. –''..Our spars were something else. A human women who could match me...was something out of the ordinary. With no sacred gear, with a single knife in her hand she could keep up with me.''

''...'' – Siegfried didn't asked Cao Cao anything, he simply listened.

''Don't misunderstand. I had a lot of respect for her. It was with her that I met Issei Hyoudou. Back then he was...a bit more prideful. He still had the fierce eyes and the stone cold expression, but something has changed ever since her death. Hyoudou has no pride or honor anymore. He's fallen low, like a stray dog. Want to know why you think of him as of someone to eliminate at all costs?'' – Cao Cao asked.

''..He didn't loose the pride he has..he abandoned it for a greater goal.''

''Yes. I don't know what...but the desire to reach something, the spirit...is very strong. He will live, become strong and reach his goal, no matter the sacrifice.''

''..I see.''

Cao Cao nodded. –''..The man wants strength that he didn't have when he needed it the most over anything else...it's a path that has never led to anything beautiful.''

* * *

Sirzechs was sitting in his Office when Azazel teleported in, as always.

He looked to both sides, and when he was sure no one was around, he smirked a bit. A bottle of whiskey appeared in his hand.

''Up for a drink?'' – He asked.

Sirzechs simply nodded.

He made two glasses appear from nowhere on Sirzechs desk and poured them a fill. He created ice cubes from thin air and smiled, sliding one of the glasses towards Sirzechs.

''..So. About the kid.'' – He began, as he sat on the opposite side of Sirzechs desk, in a comfortable, leather chair. He opened the single suit button he had closed.

''Let's talk, yes.''

''For what happened. It was most likely Khaos Brigade. Our magicians scanned the area. Most of the field was demolished by the kid. Seems like he kind of snapped, they say...but that is not the point, right?'' – Azazel asked, taking a sip from his glass.

''Yes. Someone healed Issei after the fight. Someone really adept at healing. Someone, who can use senjutsu.'' – Sirzechs said, and kept looking at Azazel's reaction.

''..So Koneko's sister.''

Sirzechs nodded.

''So this means that he is still in contact with her...or maybe not. She could have simply arrived to save him. Without previous knowledge.'' – Azazel responded and scratched his chin.

Sirzechs downed his glass. –''...It's odd. I don't want to feel like a moron who is getting pulled along his nose...but at the same time I don't want to do anything rash...he already feels ostracized enough.''

''..He does?''

''..It's how Rias describes him. He never really hangs out with them. He only trains...and trains. It's as if he's being chased by something...and the only way to cope is to become stronger.''

Azazel chuckled. –''Because that's the truth...as much as I have figured out...he most likely blames himself for the death of his teacher. That left a wound that will never heal. The power he lacked then, he wants to gain it..''

''..That's..sad.'' – Sirzechs said, and pushed his glass at Azazel, who poured himself and Sirzechs a new fill.

''..That's how Issei is. Anyways..what will you do about it?'' – Azazel asked.

''I..will talk to him...but I will set up some other measures.'' –Sirzechs responded and took a sip from his glass. –''..my and Issei's relationship isn't good to begin with.''

''Oya?'' – Azazel widened his eyes. –''..What did you say?''

''...I said that I would kill him if he'd put his hands on Rias.''

Azazel went silent for a while. –''..In what way?''

''..Any way.''

Azazel tried to hold his mouth shut, but then he blurted into laughter. –''Hahaha, do you really think he would fall for Rias?''

''..Maybe. She's a beautiful women.'' – Sirzechs said.

''Indeed...but I think it would take more than that for Issei to fall for a girl.''

They both continued to talk about things, eventually moving on about unrelated things.

* * *

Rias stood in Issei's hospital room. Her pawn was covered in bandages and his left arm was in a cast. Around Issei's neck was a brace that held his head in a rather awkward angle as his white hair still held some traces of red.

It was the fourth day after the game. They had won...and it was all because of Issei. It was time for her and her peerage to go to a after celebration party. Her gaze lingered on Issei...and she turned to walk away.

She of course heard everything that happened to him...at least, as much as her brother told her.

Issei was teleported away and attacked by the Khaos Brigade...and he had survived.

''..That's just like you.'' – Rias said, and exited into the corridor.

Issei's eyes opened as soon as she exited. He was faking being asleep because talking with Rias was a bother.

He exhaled heavily. He brought his back up, slowly, wincing his teeth in pain, as he finally got himself in a sitting position.

Everything hurt...the painkillers and pheonix tears didn't heal the nerves that were aggravated by the fighting...together with his trash magic circuits that he overused, it was quite a pain to even move at all.

He waited a bit, and then slowly got out of his bed, creaking and wheezing like an old man.

''..How low..'' – He spoke to himself. It was the evening and he knew not too many people would be around. He was wearing a green yukata with a white sash. He realized that some poor girl had washed his dirty body and changed his clothes.

He sighed again, and with a grunt began to walk to his door.

He opened them with ease, as they were western style, not the Japanese sliding type. He stepped outside of his room as he looked around. The nurses were busy with other things. He slowly moved towards the free-time part of the hospital wing.

Only a single person was reading inside the resting part.

It was painful to move around as much as he did, and thus, he, having taken a book from the rather giant Bookshelf, propped himself down in one of the chairs.

Opposite him, the single man was reading a newspaper. A bit of time passed before the man brought down his newspaper and looked at Issei.

''..Hyoudou.'' – He said, with an energetic voice.

Issei almost choked on air. He hadn't really taken any attention to his surroundings and thus hearing Saiaorg's voice was quite surprising.

''..Yo.'' – He said, lowering the book he had read only about 5 pages from.

Saiaorg's chest bandages were showing trough the v-neck collar that the medical yukata revealed. His chin was bandaged extra thoroughly. On his noise bridge, there was a single band-aid. It was so surreal that it looked like something out of a comedy fighting manga.

''I don't remember beating you up so much..'' – Saiaorg said, with a slight chuckle. He obviously knew what had happened, he was just trying to get the conversation going.

Issei smiled. –''..Your fists are a lot heavier than you give them credit for.''

''..And yet you won...and even then you survived a terrorist ambush. I heard it was a 1vs6..'' – Saiaorg narrowed his eyes a bit, showing raw interested.

''..It was a 1v4. They...took two rookies with them. They didn't even pose a threat, nor did they have any kind of ways to protect themselves from me.''

''..You killed them, right?'' – Saiaorg asked with tone that was rather casual. He wasn't judging Issei.

''Yes.'' – Issei brought his hands together and cracked his bruised knuckle. –''..I kind of can't control myself fully when I get to fight in the state that I was in.''

''I see.'' – Saiaorg smiled a bit, almost seemingly trying to encourage Issei. –''To me it seems like you used the most safe, but cruel way of surviving. It's just normal to take out the weak ones first in a fight, don't you think?''

Issei nodded.

''What did they want?'' – Saiaorg asked, after a slight bit of silence.

Issei smiled a bit. –''..Do you know who I am..truly who I am?''

Saiaorg chuckled a bit at that question. –''..No one truly knows you...but as I know..you were a leader to one of most dangerous mercenary factions in the world.''

Issei looked downwards, at his knuckles, that were bruised and in a tone of blue. –''..I was a leader in name. The true leader ran away and I was chosen out of respect for me...or rather for my teacher. I carried the Bloodhound and Leader position on my back for a some time...I was just a stand-in for the latter though...although I don't know what happened to them now.'' – Issei stopped for a bit.

Of course, he was lying. The Suicide Squad was waiting for him in one of their many safe-houses. It was all an act.

''But I digress..'' – Issei continued. –''..they gave the choice to join them or be killed.''

''You chose the latter..''- Saiaorg smirked at Issei.

He nodded and smiled as well. –''And that's how I am here.''

A bit of silence passed between them.

Issei sighed. –''..Do you not have any anger towards me?''

''None at all.'' – Saiaorg simply stated. –''..I am not angry at people who can beat me...I only get motivated to get stronger.''

''...I'm curious. Of all the things in the world, what do you value above everything else?'' – Saiaorg asked him, his purple eyes almost trying to stare into Issei's soul.

''...strength.'' – Issei spoke as he stared at his fingers, seemingly lost in thoughts. –''..I _need_ strength over anything else.''

Saiaorg sighed. –''..We two know we need the strength...but I don't think you know where the limit lays...where to stop.''

Issei's eyes narrowed as he looked into Saiaorg's. His lips pulled into a creepy smile and his bruised up face, together with the blue circles under his eyes, didn't help to smooth the rather sinister expression.

''..Strength is all I want and need. I want to become stronger. I need to become stronger. I don't care for the way..''

Saiaorg made a che sound with his mouth. –''..It's pretty pathetic, to think of it this way.''

Issei's grimace disappeared as he looked downwards. –''..Maybe so.''

A few minutes past in silence, as Issei read a few pages from the book. It was a simple novel, it was mildly interesting. A story about teenagers growing up...Issei didn't read any action japanese novels...because he had enough novel scenes to his life that he didn't even need to read them.

''..Saiaorg.'' – Issei began. –''..What do you value the most?''

Saiaorg smiled. –''..Loyalty.''

Issei let out a small chuckle. –''..Figures.''

Saiaorg had finished reading the newspaper and got up. He cracked his shoulders and spoke up, one last time. –''..Issei. You like to be under the radar, right?''

He nodded.

''I have bad news for you, haha.~'' – He said, chuckled, and turned to walk away.

Issei was confused for a second, but then picked up the newspaper that Saiaorg was reading earlier.

He looked at the front page.

''**JUST WHO IS THE ONLY PAWN OF RIAS GREMORY?''**

That headline attacked his sight at first glance. Under the headline, a giant picture of Issei holding up Saiaorg was plastered over the first page.

Issei looked at himself. Almost every single scar of his back and arms was visible. He sighed, understanding that this will attract an ungodly amount of attention he didn't want, nor need.

As he read those words, a blinding pain hit his brain. He clutched his head with the single arm that wasn't in a sling and dropped the newspaper out of his grasp.

He clutched his teeth and waited for the pain to pass. A few seconds passed before the pain, that was like a drill that was trying to pry his brain open, diminished.

''...just wonderful.'' – He said and inhaled deeply, trying to relax his body.

* * *

Kiba inhaled deeply. He had just been at the congratulation party of the Saiaorg fight and thus, he was pretty dressed up. His black suit and white shirt were so well fiting and good looking on him that he trully did look like a prince.

His heart was racing. He couldn't imagine a reason for Sirzechs to summon him...but yet, here he was, in front of the doors, just about to knock on them.

His hand almost touched the door, but it suddenly stopped, as the single idea of him being too weak jumped into his mind. He knew how spectacularly he failed in the Saiaorg fight. He didn't even bring down a single person...while Issei brought down Saiaorg himself, alone.

He sighed and his complexion pulled into an angered expression...

Anger, at himself. His weakness.

He exhaled heavily and calmed down. The expression on his face disappeared.

He knocked on the door.

After a brief moment, he heard Sirzechs.

''Come in.''

Kiba opened the doors and entered the Office of the Satan. Sir Sirzechs's Office.

He quickly marched towards Sirzechs's desk, behind which he was siting. Sirzechs was visibly tired as he looked over the document pile on his desk. While Kiba was looking at piles of documents, Sirzechs had looked at him.

Noticing his gaze, Sirzechs spoke. –''..The Satan's job is more paperwork than anything else...very different than I imagined.''

Kiba relaxed slightly at Sirzechs's very casual tone.

''Now then..Kiba.'' – Sirzechs began and motioned for him to sit down on a chair opposite to him. –''..How are you after the fight?''

Kiba clutched at his side, where bandages were tied around his side, under his shirt. The pain was mostly gone, only a scar remained.

''..I am very well. My wounds healed very quickly, sir.'' – Kiba responded, overly polite.

Sirzechs waved his hand. –''Drop the honorifics, Kiba. It's good to hear that. Your defeat was quite demoralizing, correct?''

Kiba looked downwards and simply nodded.

''Don't worry about it. You have grown a lot stronger, it was a simple, unfair advantage.''

''..Yes.'' – He responded, after a while.

''..I want to offer you something. It's a power...that comes with a responsibility.''

''...What do you mean with that?'' – Kiba asked, feeling out of the loop.

''..It's a sword.'' – Sirzechs responded and raised his hand. At his side, out of a different dimension, wrapped in chains and cloth was a sword with a claw-like guard. It gave off a different kind of vibe...similar to a Excalibur. –''..This sword was given as a gift from the heaven's...quite literally. By Micheal, to be more specific. It's name is Ascalon. Saint George, a long time ago, killed a dragon with it.''

It took less than a second for Kiba to realize what was going on. –''..You are giving me a..dragon..slaying sword?''

''Yes.'' – Sirzechs answered, without raising an eyebrow. –''..Don't take it the wrong way. I trust Issei, for what he is and what he said...but he is a wildcard...a wildcard that as a thing can't be trusted on a principle.''

''So you want me to..'' – Kiba began.

''I want you to kill Issei Hyoudou, or rather, Ddraig, when push comes to shove. If he ever dares to harm Rias or any other of you guys. If he steps over the line, you have to be a knight..that can protect.''

The sword was now resting on the table, hidden behind the wrappings.

''..'' – Kiba didn't respond.

''But for that, you have to grow stronger...because you do realize how strong Issei really is now, right?''

Kiba waited a bit..and nodded. He outreached his hand for the desk and took the sword. The sword pulsated in his arm and unwrapped.

The golden glow enveloped the room and Kiba felt a sudden rush of energy enter him.

Sirzechs smiled. –''..Become strong.''

Kiba nodded and made the sword disappear in his own alternative-dimension hiding place.

''..Thank you for the chance, Sirzechs.''

He said, and exited the Office.

Sirzechs sighed and turned back to his paperwork.

* * *

A few days had passed. Issei was sitting in the schoolyard. He was wearing a dark colored hoodie that was a size too big, with one of his arms in a cast. That arm was hanging in a sling in front of his chest. He was holding a coffee can in his his other hand. It still held signs of bruises.

The brace around his neck was gone, but his arm still needed some time to heal. Without pheonix tears and healing senjutsu, the arm would have never been usable again...but Issei didn't worry about it...had magic healing not been available to him, he would have died in the first year of his mercenary career.

''..It's bland.'' – He said to himself, as he took another sip of the can. He never did like the Japanese canned coffee much. He was more of a brew-your-own type of a guy.

The bell ringed and the crowd began to move from the schoolyard back into the school...only Issei remained seated, on his bench, looking at the people getting to their classrooms.

He let out a small sigh.

''..Why such a long face?'' – He heard a women's voice behind him.

He turned his head. It was a girl from his class. Her body was a bit on the small side and she was wearing pink-framed glasses.

''..Aiya Karyee, right?'' – Issei asked, trying to remember her name.

''...That's the first time I've heard someone butcher my name so hard.'' – She said and sighed. –''..It's Aika Kiryuu.''

''...Well, that was awkward.'' – Issei sighed and tilted his head back to the front.

The girl sat down on the same bench, next to Issei.

''What do you want?'' – Issei asked, with his gaze still looking over now empty schoolyard.

''..I'm interested.'' – She said and leaned forward in her way of sitting, placing her elbows on her own knees. –''..Just who are you?''

''I am..'' – Issei looked at her and smiled, as Aika Kiryuu touched her glasses with a smirk. –''..A vagabond.''

''Guh-!'' – She made a surprised sound at the answer. –''..What the hell is with that answer? Don't think I'll let you off with that!~''

''..Well, what can I say? I am simply Hyoudou Issei. I was indeed missing from home for some time, but now I am back.''

''..Heehh...Where the hell were you for the last 2 months then?''

''..Abroad.'' – Issei responded. –''I had some business.''

''Together with the Gremory?'' – She smirked.

''..Together with the Occult Club.'' – Issei responded, not surprised at all. Whatever expression she wanted to see from Issei, she didn't see it.

''Hmmm..'' – Kiryuu touched her face and hummed. –''..You're a weird one, aren't you?''

Issei smiled. This situation was rather odd, if anything. –''..Actually you are the odd one here, Aika.''

One of her cheeks blushed a bit. –''..You're rude, using my first name so casually.

''You don't seem to mind.'' – Issei smiled and took a sip from his coffee can.

''Hmhp.'' – She pouted, in a cute way. –''..It still would have been better to ask.''

''How did you even get so interested in me?'' – Issei asked.

''..I see you running past my house almost every morning.'' – She responded, after a while of silence. –''Except for the past two months or so, of course.''

Issei chuckled and leaned back on the bench. He listened to the bird chirping and let the cool wind flow trough his hair...it was getting colder. A lot colder.

Issei suddenly got up. Aika looked surprised.

''..I have to do something.'' – Issei said and then extended right arm, the one that wasn't in a cast, and at the same time, the one that was holding a half-empty coffee can. –''Here.''

She took the can and was confused.

''See you around, Aika.'' – Issei waved and went towards the Old School building, with no real purpose. He simply wanted to be alone because he felt his head beginning to feel strange...and he knew that pain will soon follow.

* * *

The day passed with Issei sleeping in the Old School Building. His migraine passed with the sleep.

Issei dropped off his shoes at the doorstep. He went into the kitchen and said ''hey'' to his mom.

She responded happily. Everything seemed normal. His parents were very worried when Issei came back home from the 2 month ''trip abroad'' with a broken arm. They were worried about his health and how it had happened...but they still ignored a few things..like for example - the fact that Kuroka was sitting by the desk in the kitchen and reading.

She was wearing slim black pants and a white tanktop, with her hair tied into a messy bunch at the back of her head.

She raised her eyes and smiled. –''Welcome back~''

''..I'm home.'' – Issei smiled at her. It was still odd. Issei had to repeat. It was STILL odd. His parents didn't mind Kuroka at all..in fact, they were even glamoured that Issei had a girl over. They didn't ask any questions, only treated Kuroka as a family member.

..It was probably the magic...that in the end, made the whole relationship fake, but none of them cared.

''Fake'' things and relationships were a norm for them.

As soon as Issei sat down across from Kuroka, his mother put on food on the table. He smiled at her thanked her.

''My pleasure.'' – She said with a smile and sat down herself.

And thus they ate, the three of them, as they talked about normal things like school, like a normal family would.

Only difference was that their family wasn't normal.

...

After the evening dining, Issei and Kuroka moved upstairs, to his room. Issei was shirtless and siting in the Astana style, with one hand hanging in sling, still in a cast, while the other was on his thigh.

Kuroka was sitting in the same position behind Issei, with her hands on Issei's back.

She was forcing her natural Ki energy into Issei.

Issei's eyes were closed shut as he was clenching his teeth. The energy was hot. Like lava that slowly seeping into his body and flowing trough his veins. He exhaled heavily and used his right arm to wipe his own forehead from the sweat.

''..Hold on.'' – Kuroka said and purred, as her two tails were moving around behind her.

''Mhm.'' – He responded with a simple acknowledgement.

He felt the energy slowly sliding to his left side, as it eventually began to flood into his left arm. The arm that had dead and rotten magic circuits. His own, shitty, birth circuits that had overcharged and blown out form the pressure.

..His own, useless magic circuits.

That was the reason for his lack of success in any magic. His body was flawed. Suddenly his thoughts turned into mush as he felt a sensation that could only be described as hot led carving his arm. It felt like Kuroka was carving a line into his arm.

''..Aghhh..'' – He let out the sound over his lips and the hot led fell back...together with the burning heat coming from Kuroka's arms.

''...Huuuuuuuuuuuu~~'' – She sighed, pulling the syllable extremely long and making the sound very cute.

Issei smiled and let himself fall back.

His head, of course, ended in Kuroka's lap.

''..This is the life.'' - He yawned.

She touched Issei hair with her slender fingers. –''We made good progress. The pain is because I am grafting new magic circuits into your arm...your old ones are too damaged to repair them.''

''..Does that mean they will be stronger than my previous ones?'' – Issei asked, with his voice hinting at some optimism.

Kuroka pulled Issei's head upwards a bit, making his eyes meet Kuroka's from bellow. –''..No. Unfortunately, I think my grafted ones will be about on par with your old ones...sorry.''

Issei raised his right arm touched her cheek from bellow. –''..Don't worry about it.''

Issei dropped his arm back down after a second or two, and closed his eyes as he yawned. –''..I'm tired.''

''You are going to sleep in my lap?'' – Kuroka asked, sheepishly.

''..Yes. And there is nothing you can do stop me.'' – Issei said and moved his head sideways, after sticking out his tongue slightly.

Kuroka chuckled and dropped her back against the floor as well. She looked up at the ceiling. –''..I don't mind.''

She purred and closed her eyes.

* * *

**yo.**

**This chapter is basically a half-way point, filler on what happened after the big fight and how Issei is holding up.**

**next chapter, something interesting will probably happen.**

**And..I still haven't decided on the path this story will take. **

**Thank you for reading - leave a review if you enjoyed it, didn't enjoy it, or have something to ask~**


	27. Strength

Issei once again was thinking about his life choices...all the times he had survived and risen above everything that the world threw at him...for it all to end in the spotlight of high-level devils.

About 2, if not 3 hours had passed as he simply walked around the big, expensive floor, shaking hands and talking with them, and he loathed every second of it.

Team Gremory had won the rating game against Team Bael, and Team Astaroth won against Team Sitri and that meant that now it had come to a fight between Team Gremory and Team Astaroth.

Of course, high-level, noble devils couldn't do it without their parties and celebrations.

..And then his time to escape came – Issei slipped between Rias and some douche bag devil and disappeared in the crowd.

He ended outside of the ballroom, on a hanging balcony that was quite large, but quite empty as well.

He went over to the edge, leaned on the railings with his right hand and sighed...deeply.

A mysterious view came into his view. It was a late evening, but the nights aren't always black in the underworld, as the horizon in his view was red, if not purplish. The glow became brighter, the further it went into the air, before the clouds cut it off.

Two weeks had passed since Kuroka had began to draft magic circuits in his arm. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, both of which fit his body perfectly, on regards of the Gremory family. His left arm remained inside of the pants' pocket at all times, because it was wrapped in bandages under the shirt...He still had problems with grasping things and moving it.

He sighed again, and his eyes moved to the left side, where Koneko leaned over the railings with both of her arms. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was in a pony tail, while her bangs were pushed to one side, covering her left eye a bit.

She sighed.

''..I hate these things...can't we just beat Astorath into the ground without this rich people pretext?'' - Issei asked.

''...That would be lovely. '' – Koneko responded and smiled a little. –''Although, did you see the Astorath heir?''

Issei shook his head, denying it. –''Is something wrong?''

Koneko waited a bit before answering, as if trying to weigh the pros and cons of telling Issei. –''He seems off...my nekomata powers are not good enough to sense what exactly, but he seems wrong.''

Issei smiled a bit, for Koneko's surprise. –''Diodora has become a lot stronger in a very short amount of time..and as these high class douches don't train, so you could only assume one – he was somehow strengthened by outer power.''

Koneko flickered her eyes at Issei. –''How?''

Issei sighed again, because frankly, he didn't want to talk about her again. –''Some time ago, I talked with Maria about the Ouroboros dragon. She told me that the folk tales are, that the Ouroboros dragon can give her power to people on her free will.''

Koneko widened her eyes a bit, but then she narrowed them and nodded. –''..Makes sense.''

''Is it not quite rude to skip greeting with the people for who this whole celebration was created?''

Issei narrowed his eyes even more and turned around. That slimy voice and disgusting tone of voice..it could only be him.

Issei's brown eyes met Astorath's Diodora's narrow eyes.

Even his eyes were as slimy as a snake's. His hair was blond and he was wearing noble attire. He smiled, seemingly gently, but it rubbed Issei the wrong way.

''That's interesting. If they threw this party for you, then that means this is a loser celebration.'' – Issei responded, offhandedly.

Diodora scoffed, lightly. –''Your tongue is as sharp as I've heard. It's interesting to see people who are so arrogant.''

''I am arrogant because my power allows it.'' – Issei responded. –''Something people like you could never understand.''

Diodora went silent for a second or two. –''..Hmph. I don't think anyone requires you to be so vile in this civil celebration...besides, there is a beautiful lady by your side...Koneko Toujo, right?''

Diodora, having said that, extended his arm towards her.

Kuroka frowned and looked at Issei...who nodded.

''..Cut the shit, bastard. We know you are with Khaos Brigade.'' – Koneko responded, in her usual cute voice.

Diodora was bewildered for a split second, before returning to his calm mannerism.

It was a split second, but Issei and Koneko noticed it easily.

They both smirked in a creepy way, and Issei quickly grabbed into Diodoras arm and shook it. –''..Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, S-I-R Diodora. I hope our game goes down without a hitch.''

Diodora slapped away Issei's arm the second he understood what happened. –''..Don't touch me you dragon filth!''

Issei froze up for a second and then he smiled. –''..Be happy I can't kill you right here and now. Because I would, in a heartbeat.''

''..Get the fuck away from here. '' – Koneko said..and Issei blurted into a fit of laughter.

Diodora frowned and turned to walk away, but before he began to walk, he spoke, not looking back. –''I'll remember this.''

For the laughter, Issei was dunked in the side, but he didn't react to it at all.

''..Your nerves are healed fully?'' – Koneko asked.

''Aye.'' – Issei responded, after his laughing fit ended. -''..You sounded bad-ass. I liked it.''

Koneko sighed. –''How long do we need to be here?''

''..Hell if I know.''

They both overlooked Diodora, as he walked towards the men's bathroom.

Issei smirked, but before he could even step forwards, Koneko grabbed his wrist.

Issei looked back at her, looking down into her hazel eyes. She frowned a bit. –''..What are you planning?''

Issei smiled and his eyes appeared a lot calmer. –''I only want to talk with him. I don't want to fight tomorrow. It will be boring...and he's a criminal.''

''..Look who is talking..'' – Koneko jabbed at him.

''..Ouch.'' – Issei responded and closed his eyes for a second. –''Trust me. I will simply talk with him.''

Koneko released his arm, fully knowing that whatever will happen there, will not be only talking.

Issei stepped forward, without looking back, as his fairly fast steps crossed the ballroom quickly.

He pushed open the doors with his right arm and stepped inside the male bathroom.

Of course, the bathroom was quite vast and the tiles, porcelain sinks and toilets were beautiful. Just exactly like the usual standard for these high-level devil celebrations.

..It just was a shame that Issei would break some of them.

Diodora was standing at one of the many, lined up in a row, porcelain sinks. He was looking at himself in the long mirror that stretched over the whole wall, above said sinks, as he was washing his face.

He was seemingly so absorbed in himself, that he didn't notice Issei coming towards him.

At the last second, he turned his head towards Issei. –''Wha-?''

Blood splattered towards the long mirror, dirtying it, as Diodora's words were cut off before he could even think of saying them.

His head hit the mirror and cracked it, sending a spiderweb pattern around the area where his head had ended up.

Issei was simply standing there with his right extended in the angle that required for the previous hit.

His expression was rather blank and his eyes were apathetic.

Diodora widened his eyes and jumped backwards, as Issei pursued him with his right arm raised, while his left remained motionless, still resting in his pants' pocket.

''What are you doing, you dragon filth?'' – Diodora growled, with narrow eyes. -''I will not stand for th-''

Issei once again cut him off, by bitch-slapping him and smiling.

''..Do something against me, then.'' - Issei smirked and narrowed his eyes. –''Oh right, you can't.''

Diodora, with a growl punched forwards at Issei, who simply dodged and punched him in the stomach.

Issei was used to hit abs, he didn't expect simple mush to be where resistance should be.

Saliva splattered from Diodora's mouth on the expensive tiles as he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, weeping in pain.

''..Truly pathetic.'' – Issei looked down upon him from above with narrow eyes, enjoying every second.

He leaned down and grabbed him by the mouth. –''I know you are a fake...and I want you to listen very care-''

Diodora's eyes narrowed at Issei and he tried to uppercut Issei, who simply leaned his head back, and he brought it back down, headbutting Diodora.

Issei suddenly got up from his crouching position and pulled the dazed Diodora upwards – for a second, until Issei pushed him away, towards the bathroom stalls and backhanded him in the face.

Diodora, almost falling over, tried to hit Issei with his fist, but he was kicked in the chest, throwing him against the stall door.

As soon as his back hit the doors, Issei without stopping or waiting grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the air.

''Be quiet when I'm talking.'' –Issei narrowed his eyes and smirked, as Diodora's eyes were clouded with fear. There was no doubt about the fear he was feeling. –''..Understand that we know you are working with Khaos Brigade..''

Issei stopped his sentence, as he sniffed Diodora. –''..I can even smell your filth...Now. You will do as I say, got that?''

Issei tightened his grip around Diodora's neck. –''It's very simple – you will forfeit this game. After that, I don't care on what you are planning to do.''

''..F-F-fuck-'' – Diodora tried to spit over his lips, mustering the last of his pride as Issei simply sighed.

''If you don't, I will break every single bone in your body.'' - Issei stated and smirked, revealing his canine teeth.

He released Diodora and punched him in the stomach again, only this time he didn't allow Diodora to fall to the ground – Issei pushed him towards the sinks.

Diodora caught onto one of them to hold himself up, and as he turned his head to see what Issei was doing, he only noticed the fist coming down at his face.

The sound of shattering porcelain echoed trough the bathroom, as Issei had punched Diodora's head trough one of the sinks.

He ended up sprawled over the porcelain tiles, unconscious , with a broken nose and a bleeding face.

Issei quickly turned to walk away, as the bathroom doors opened. He looked at the man in the suit and gently spoke –''..Help him, he slipped.''

In the moment that the visitor looked at Diodora, Issei was already gone.

He parted trough the crowd and ended up meeting with Rias Gremory. Koneko threw him a doubtful look.

Issei smiled and looked at Rias. –''..How long do we need to be here?''

''Stop acting like a child, Issei.'' – She smiled a bit. –''It's our responsibility to meet and greet with these devils.''

Issei scoffed. –''Fine, fine.''

* * *

''What you did was the biggest, most moronic thing you could have done in that situation. Do you even comprehend that, Issei?'' – Rias Gremory was scolding him.

It was the next day after the pre-fight party. The fight didn't happen, nor was Diodora found anywhere. Not him, not his peerage – they were gone without a trace.

Issei was standing by the window sill, inside of Sirzechs' Office. Sirzechs himself was sitting in his chair, spinning a pen in his hand, while Rias was standing with her hands crossed on her chest, staring at Issei.

''You knew that he was in with Khaos Brigade and yet you didn't tell us...you waited a day.'' – Sirzechs sighed. –''You do realize that this makes me assume that you are somehow connected to them?''

Issei scoffed. –''It's dumb. Even I realize that if we had gone with the fight, then only thing that could have happened were for them to ambush us once the game starts.''

''Of course, but you could have just told me!'' – Rias exclaimed, seemingly unimpressed with Issei's choice of punishment for Diodora. –''Now he will come and try to take revenge!''

Issei looked at Sirzechs, who was holding an ambiguous expression...then suddenly, his face lit up. –''Ah. I see. You actually want for him to come after you. Why?''

Issei smiled. –''I guess I do. He isn't a threat for me...besides, it's easier that way – he will come after me with a herd of enemies – maybe one or two from above him. It's like killing two birds with a single stone.''

''..Fair enough.'' – Sirzechs answered.

''But brother, that's—'' – Rias turned to Sirzechs in protest, but he simply smiled at her, and then turned to face Issei.

His eyes narrowed. –''..But this will be the last time. Next time something like this happens, or you know something we don't – you come to me. Got that?''

Issei looked Sirzechs into his blue eyes. –''..Fine.''

Sirzechs turned away from Issei. –''As long as that's clear..''

Rias looked at Sirzechs, and then at Issei.

''Ah, and Rias – you need to introduce your new rook, right?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''Yes, brother.'' –She responded with a slight smile.

''..You can go back then. I need to speak with Issei in private.''

''In private? Why?'' – Rias was confused. –''..What is it that I can't know?''

Sirzechs sighed lightly. –''There is a lot you don't need to know. Please, go?''

He smiled gently at Rias.

''Of course, if you want me to.'' – She said, sighed as well and teleported away, as her crimson hair fluttered in the magical pressure.

Issei's body language became more aggressive, as he stared at Sirzechs. –''What do you want from me?''

Sirzechs spun the pen around a few times more, and stopped. Completely. While he was laid back in his chair before, now the gentle, relaxed posture turned into a completely serious one.

''I need to know something from you.'' – Sirzechs said, and his eyes stared right trough Issei. – ''You were healed by someone before we arrived back in the Dimensional Gap, correct?''

''Yes, I was.'' – Issei responded, without stammering.

''By Kuroka, the SS level criminal?''

''Yes.''

Sirzechs paused, wondering about the ease of which Issei responded. –''How did she knew to find you?''

''Hell if I know. Something to do with her mastery of Senjutsu.'' – Issei responded, nonchalantly.

''..Were you close with her previously?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''Not really. We fought together, lived together for a while. Nothing beyond that.''

Sirzechs scoffed. –''..Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' –Issei responded without a single stammer or doubt. –''Is that all?''

Sirzechs nodded and threw a piece of paper towards Issei, who caught it with his right arm.

''A teleport scroll.'' – Sirzechs smiled. –''..I trust you know how to use one.''

Issei nodded and put some of his energy in it...and disappeared.

From the shadows, out stepped Azazel.

''He didn't detect you, right?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''Of course not.'' – Azazel waved him off.

''..He was lying, I trust it?'' – Sirzechs asked, as he sink back into his chair.

''No, he wasn't.'' – Azazel responded. –''What he said was 100% true.''

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. –''And you are sure about that?''

Azazel threw him a scornful look. –''..What, do you think I would lie to you, after sighing the peace treaty?''

Sirzechs hesitated. –''Alright. I will trust you.''

Azazel nodded.

''However...I will not let anything like this slide again. I don't want to become the fool in the end.''

Azazel smirked. –''I wouldn't want it any other way.''

Sirzechs looked at his desk for a second, as if trying to decide on something.

He looked back up at Azazel. –''Care for a drink, or are you in hurry?''

''I'm never in a hurry if I can have a drink, you know. '' – Azazel smiled and sat down across from Sirzechs, who pushed his paperwork out of the way and took a bottle of whiskey from the bottom of desk, together with two glasses.

''Do you have any ice to go with it?'' – Azazel asked, jokingly.

''I can create them with magic.'' – Sirzechs smiled and created a few ice cubes from thin ice.

Azazel smiled. –''It's very convenient.''

* * *

Issei's messy white hair was covering his eyes, while the black hoodie that he had pulled up, covered everything else. His mouth held an apahatic expression. He was wearing slim, black pants and his usual boots.

He was slightly leaning in his body and his body language, for anyone who could read it, uncovered anger and the will to attack.

Across from him, a short girl stood, stretching her arms.

Her almond-shaped, bright green eyes narrowed a bit, as she looked at Issei's frame.

Of course, she was dressed cutely. Her red, oversize wool sweater, that uncovered her pale shoulder and covered her thigh-gap, black shorts and her checkered thigh-highs. Around her left thigh was a black choker that barely held onto her slim legs.

Another black choker, or rather a black collar was put around her neck, covering her scar.

Her straw-yellow, long hair was tied into two twin-tails.

Maria's lips pulled into a curly smile and her pale cheeks pulled upwards.

Together with her small nose, she looked like a cute asian girl that was cosplaying...but that was only how she looked.

Issei cracked his finger and lunged at her without a sliver of hesitation or intention of going easy on her.

Issei closed the distance between them in a matter of an eye's blink, as he span around and his leg went for Maria's face. She raised her hand to block it, without moving her body, as Issei pulled back the kick and spun around, as his fist passed for her face.

She leaned towards the punch as it passed just by her nose and she raised her elbow.

Issei quickly jumped back and slid backwards across the dirt.

''Your movement is quicker – good.'' – She stated, in her usual, particular voice that was hard to describe. It's tone, timbre or something was so soothing to the ears that she could be saying anything, complete gibberish even and yet it still would be a pleasure to listen.

Issei didn't answer and charged her again.

His foot hit the ground and he was flew trough the air, spinning around. Maria's eyes widened a bit as Issei's arm extended in a grabbing motion at her face.

Her expression returned to the curled smile as she caught Issei's arm by his wrist.

She didn't expect Issei's left arm to come for her a split-second later. His arm went past her face and grabbed into her shoulder.

In that sliver of time Issei had grounded himself and his knee already rushed at Maria's stomach.

Issei's knee flailed past her stomach, into the air.

In that instant Maria had used her grip on Issei's right arm to push him to his side, throwing of his trajectory.

She leaped back, without a sound, seemingly with no effort, landing a few meters away. It almost looked like she had floated.

She nodded. –''Haaaa..that was something Margit used in her way of fighting, was it not?''

''..I can't do it as well as she could.'' – Issei responded, still hiding his face behind his hood and messy hair.

''..Okayyy, I'll go now.~'' – She stated and cutely hit her rather flat chest two times, as if cleaning the dirt of her sweater.

The ground cracked under Issei's foot, as he smashed down and leaned his whole body sideways, dodging a kick. A kick so fast he couldn't do anything else.

His ribs felt the impact of this dodge as he used one hand to throw himself into the air, and as he landed he kicked back in the same instant.

His kick crossed Maria's and they locked each other out...only diference was that Maria's leg didn't go numb from impact.

''Kakaka, that dodge was a specialty of Margit as well. How many of her moves have you gotten down?'' - She tilted her head sideways as she asked, her green eyes going wider from curiosity.

Issei leaned into his knees and without saying a word, he shattered the ground, throwing dust everywhere.

Maria smirked and looked upwards, just where Issei appeared. It was very easy to tell that the shattering of ground was a distraction.

His right hand was cocked up high with his fingers straight while his left was hidden behind his back

''Huuh!'' – Maria smiled and let out a cute sound as she watched Issei soar trough the sky.

He grinned and white fumes shot out of his legs, changing his trajectory and speeding him 10 times over.

A split second didn't pass as Issei's arm was already pushed trough Maria's chest, and the impact split the ground in two behind them.

Blood didn't really splatter from her wound that much. With his arm still thrust trough Maria, Issei leaned up and looked at her cute, pale face from up close.

Her insides were soft and warm, even though her arms were cold.

She smiled and raised her hand, pulling back Issei's hood.

Her gaze lingered in Issei's brown eyes as she took hold of Issei's arm and pulled it out, slowly.

''Ahhhh~~'' – She moaned slightly, as the motion made a squishing sound and some blood splattered over her sweater. She licked her lips and her eyes went narrow.

A second later, her wound grew shut, without leaving a trace of an injury.

''..Good boy, _Issei-chan.'' _–She said and smirked.

Issei looked at his hand and stepped back.

It was dyed by red blood.

''That was one of her favorite moves.'' – Issei stated to Maria, as he looked over the damage he caused to the surrounding area.

''I know.'' – Maria answered and grabbed Issei's arm with her long finger, pale fingers. Issei only then noticed her matte black nail polish. –''..Let's get back to my Office.''

They teleported instantly. One second they were somewhere in rural Canada, fighting and the next they were back in Issei's hometown, somewhere underground, in her ''office''.

The walls were a light shade of grey, but her walls were barely noticeable from the stacks of books over them. In one of the corners, a computer with many monitors stacked in a hexagon were throwing off a blueish light.

Overall, her room had an murky feel to it, almost like a coffee shop somewhere downtown.

''Wash your hands.'' - She said and waved towards the sink.

He did.

She smiled at Issei with her eyes closed and waved for him to sit down in one of her big armchairs. He hesitated before doing so.

''Status update.'' – She spoke, when Issei sat down, as she herself went to make coffee for the two of them. She began the process of making real coffee.

Issei brought both hands together, not minding the fact that his left hand was shaking. –''My arm's muscle and nerves are good, only the magic circuits are left to graft in. A few more and it will be done.''

''Good.'' – Maria answered, as she brought out two mugs from under the desk at which she was standing. –''..What about your head?''

''..It hurts from time to time.'' – Issei said with a blank expression. –''It's more of a migraine if anything.''

''Don't lie to me.'' – Maria answered, using her ''cute'' voice. –''I know it's something more.''

Issei sighed. –''Yes, once in a while it feels like someone is probing my brain with a rusty nail.''

Maria smiled, most likely from the fact how amusingly Issei described the feeling. –''I see. I could get you medication...like before.''

Issei lowered his gaze, looking at his bruised fingers. –''..No need.''

Maria poured hot water inside of the mugs after putting in enough coffee and hummed a bit. –''How about others around you?''

''...Well.'' – Issei threw his thoughts around inside of his head, trying to decide where to start. –''You already know about Diodora..so I'll just speak about this. Sirzechs is on to me. He knows Kuroka healed me, I told him that much, but lied about the part where I said that I didn't know how and why she healed me.''

''Hmh.'' – Maria nodded and began to bring the mugs towards Issei.

''Azazel was there, hiding.'' – Issei smirked. –''..but he lied for me, otherwise I would already be attacked by Sirzechs...so now I owe him one.''

''It's good that you got a good standing with him, ka ka.'' – Maria chuckled as she put the two mugs on a small coffee desk between him and herself and then she pulled her teared shirt over herself and dropped it over the back of Issei's chair.

The act revealed lace underwear and Maria's pale, petite body, at which Issei didn't raise an eyebrow.

Maria walked over to the big closet, stretched over the only wall, that didn't have any bookshelves. She slid the giant doors to one side, and it revealed a walk in closet.

Maria disappeared into it for a minute or two.

''What if I hadn't?'' – Issei asked.

''I have 47 different plans should that situation arise. Don't worry.'' – Maria answered with a muffle voice, from the walk in closet.

''I wasn't.'' – Issei brushed her off and took a sip from the mug of hot coffee. It was bitter and smokey, but still slightly sweet. –''...Your coffee tastes good.''

Maria appeared from the closet with a cute, black gothic dress with straps and no shoulders.

She dropped herself into the chair across from Issei and took a long sip from her coffee. –''I know. The coffee they sell here is pretty bad.''

Issei nodded. –''Anything else you want from me?''

''How about Kuroka-chan?''

Issei's eyes narrowed a bit, before answering. –''She can manipulate the ''space'' well, although ''time'' has a short limit.''

''How short?'' – She tilted her head.

''3 seconds at max.'' – Issei said and looked her. Maria's eyes widened a bit.

''That's more than I though she could.'' – She smiled. –''Good.''

''..Oh..and there is a single thing more.'' – Issei said, after a short of while of silence. –''Kiba got a dragon slaying sword.''

''Ascalon?'' – Maria asked and took a sip of her mug.

Issei nodded. –''Most likely. How did you know?''

''I heard that heaven was moving the sword around.'' –Maria dodged the question. –''..Is it a problem?''

Issei took another sip of his coffee, emptying the mug. –''He isn't. I am strong enough.''

Maria raised her eyes and locked them with Issei's. –''You are.''

She confirmed Issei's statement. His eyes widened a bit, not believing that Maria was complementing his ''strength''.

''I'm going now then.'' – Issei said and got up.

''Before that.'' – Maria spoke. –''...Don't try to use that ''spear'' of yours anymore.''

Issei froze. –''Why?''

''You can't...and you will never be able to use it unless your body gets modificated. For now, you only cause unneeded pain for yourself.''

''I knew that.'' – Issei stated, with his back to Maria. –''Yet I still tried.''

''It doesn't matter.'' – Maria chuckled. –''We will ''take'' _that_ spear when times comes...besides - keep on practicing Margit's moves. It's good that you finally began to use them.''

''Mhm.'' – Issei responded with a nod and walked off.

When Issei exited her room, Maria shrugged her shoulders and pulled up her slender legs, under herself. –''...Become stronger..._my Issei_.''

* * *

Issei opened the doors to the Occult clubroom, expecting it to be empty, as it was almost always.

He was wrong.

Instead, there was a girl with long, silver hair changing her clothes.

She froze mid-closing her white bra and looked at Issei who still held a rather emotionless expression.

She stepped towards him and raised her hand.

For a second, it soared trough the sky, crashing down at his face.

Issei caught her wrist before her palm could hit him.

''..No. This isn't a damn anime for you to slap me now. Sorry for barging in, I didn't know you were changing.''

''..Ah.'' – The women widened her eyes in surprise. –''..That's..''

''..Besides, you now are showing me more cleavage then before.'' –Issei stated and looked down at her breasts.

She quickly pulled back and began to put on a clothes whilst Issei turned his back to her.

The rustling sound stopped and Issei turned around – the women was now dressed in a suit and had a small blush.

''You are Rossweisse, right?'' – Issei asked with a collected expression. –''..The new Rook?''

She nodded.

''..You are?'' – She asked and looked at Issei for a quick while, until she made an expression that would receive a light-bulb on top of her head. –''..Hyoudou, the pawn?''

''Mhm.'' – He made the sound to confirm her words.

''You look a lot different when not...'' – Her voice trailed off.

''When not fighting?'' – Issei asked.

''Yes.'' – She responded, unsure.

Issei smiled a bit and sat down into his usual sofa. –''..so they say. Want to introduce yourself?''

She leaned against Rias' desk and crossed her arms. –''..I am Rossweisse, previously I was the body guard of Odin.''

''..So you are a Valkyrie?'' – Issei asked, after listening to her.

''Yes, I am.'' – She smiled slightly. –''What about you?''

Issei smirked. –''..It would be better to not know about me. It's a long story.''

''I'm interested.'' – She said and pushed a strand of her long, silver hair behind her ear. –''I saw your fight.''

''..So you are interested in the scars?'' – Issei looked at his bruised fingers again.

''Kind of.''-She responded, seriously. –''..I'm more interested in your strength.''

''..I was a mercenary for a while. Got hurt, hurt other a lot more. Ended up here.'' – Issei stated, blankly.

''That is the shortest description of someone I've ever heard.'' – she stated.

''If you want more from me, you are going have to pry it out.'' – Issei stated and got up. –''..I don't like to talk about myself to strangers.''

He walked over to the doors. –''Tell Rias I went to train.''

He shut the door behind him, leaving Rossweisse with a slightly open mouth...she wasn't expecting an answer like that.

* * *

It was evening, and the evening was quite cold in their usual training field, outside of the city, in the middle of a small forest.

Koneko was sparring with Kuroka, both of them dressed in their usual training clothes. It had become a routine thing to do with her sister.

She guessed that it could be called ''family bonding''.

She quickly back-flipped and dodged a kick from her sister as she pursued her relentlessly, using Ki attacks and elaborate combos.

After a while, they took a small break and Koneko drunk some water from a water bottle nearby.

Her eyes wandered over to Issei's shadow, who was only wearing shorts and moving in a weird way, as if dancing.

He was sweating profusely and the trees around him were shattered. He span around and dropped to the ground for a second, using only one arm to push himself back up.

In the motion, Koneko noticed his closed eyes.

He raised his arm and jabbed his straight palm straight out forwards and a small amount of Ki shot out of his palm...it was as if Issei was trying to sharpen it.

''He's remembering and shadow-learning his teacher's moves.'' – Kuroka stated as her two tails fluttered around.

''..Moves?'' – Koneko asked.

''Yes.'' – She moved her cat-ears. –''She had created elaborate ways of attacking back then, even had named some of them...but Issei had never learned them like this.''

''Why?'' – Koneko asked, confused, because Issei truly held his teacher in high regards and learned everything from her.

''...One was that he wasn't strong enough to use them...because they require magic or Ki... and the other..well...he wouldn't like it if I told you.''

''..I see.'' – Koneko stated and frowned slightly...realizing that she still wasn't told everything.

''..I guess I can tell you.'' – Issei stated and Koneko jumped a bit. He had stopped his regime in that small while.

''You sure?'' – Kuroka asked.

''Yeah.'' – Issei said and drunk from a water bottle. –''..the reason is.. the moves that Margit used to fight..most of them were used by another person.''

''Who?''

''..Margit's brother.'' – Issei stated and his eyes narrowed.

''...She had a brother?'' – Koneko asked. –''..but what's the problem then?''

''..Yeah. She had a brother. His name was...Levente..'' – Issei responded as his words became cold. –'_'The problem is that piece of shit killed her.''_

The atmosphere become cold as ice...as Issei's eyes narrowed even more and he cracked his finger.

''..Does that mean..that Margit's brother was the one who tortured you and her...to her death?''

Issei nodded. –''..And then I **''devoured''** him.''

''..De-devoured?''

Koneko asked, stuttering on that single word.

''..I devoured his ''strength'' to regain mine.'' – Issei stated with a quiet voice, as his eyes glanced away from Koneko's.

* * *

_ YuukiAsuna-Chan - Tada, Maria-chan is here~~_

_ Char2335 - His goal is still unknown to everyone except Maria and Kuroka and his other close underlings...but you can try to guess it.~~_

_ Akairyuu Truong - Fit tomboy loli's are a thing bro, but you can imagine she doesn't have one if you get so sad over it, pffft~_

_ Riku SAM Jamilion - Congrats, you realized that Maria is a Sue...yes...she is very strong. And the thing about Issei taking care of enemies...Issei is taken as a body-guard more than a peerage member...remember the first chapters? _

_ Rianeal - You probably didn't read further than chapter 3 , but I don't write like most fanfictions. It's on purpose. Check my profile. I wish I could improve my sentencing and word knowledge, though. Thanks for the constructive criticism._

sergio iribas _\- Thank you for saying that! It's nice to know someone from places like that read this work! _

_And thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing...you do realize that I am not far off from the first page on reviews? I am on the second page if searched by favorites, reviews and follows...I couldn't be here without you!_

_About this chapter...let's see. I tell you who killed Margit. I show Maria. I show Issei training._

_I show Diodora's ass get handed to him. (don't worry, when you push people like that into a corner, they come back out swinging...and that's what he will do!)_

_It's all in the days work._

_Next chapter will probably be the start of Volume 9 from the novels._

_Thank you for reading and leave a review if you liked, disliked or have any questions!_

_See you next time._


	28. Abyss

The wind whistled, as Issei stood with a brooding expression. Slight blue stripes under his eyes made him appear simply...tired. He looked at his right arm and extended his fingers. A short while later, he began to crack them down with his thumb, as if prying deeper and deeper into his memories with every finger cracked.

He was obviously distant and completely out of it, as Kuroka shrugged and let out a small sigh. She knew exactly how much pain remembering gave Issei. It was both, his mental and physical state that suffered.

It wasn't hard to understand that as well...a person who can't sleep when the full moon is out, just because of his memories.

He began to talk. –''It was a mission. Maria sent us on it. It was some mercenary rivalry and because of that, she sent basically the whole Suicide Squad. We were going to be a glorified piece of display...there only to show off and scare them.''

Issei's speaking was slow and fragmented, but he carried on.

''She assured us that killing would not be necessary.'' – Issei cracked his index finger again, effectively dislocating it.

_CRACK._

''She was wrong. That women, for the first time in her life, was wrong.''

Issei used his other hand to move the finger back in place.

''And it happened like that. One moment we were in a helicopter, and the other, we were shot down, fighting against an army. Our squad of 14 people were slowly killed. The short range guys were killed first from the absurd amount of gunfire alone. Then everyone else...excluding me and Margit.''

''We fought relentlessly, and I think it would have classified as mass murder or ''mass destruction''. I was barely concious from the exhaustion by the time the main group arrived to the scene, but I remember it really, really clearly, Margit's expresion when she saw who was behind it. Her brother...who took away her will to fight completely..and she colapsed over me.''

_Wracked with grief._

''..Why?'' – Koneko asked, after Issei stopped speaking.

''She was a...let's say, a geneticly modified soldier. She didn't know her real parents, but she had fought for a specific place, for a specific time period. One day something bad happened and she almost died...but fortunatly she was recovered by Maria. Margit always asumed that she was the only survivor of the accident that led her away from that specific place.''

Koneko remained silent, as Kuroka looked downcast, staring a single point, already knowing where the story was about to go.

''I woke up in total darkness. That was how I spent the first 5 days, just listening to the silence...and eventually, to my teacher's screams. Margit didn't actually scream the first two days of torture. She began to scream at the 3rd.''

_CRACK._

Issei cracked a different finger, as his eyes narrowed. –''It turned out that it wasn't a single person. It was on change. Men, women...they simply enjoyed torturing, as everyone had a single quirk of his. One had an infatuation with water, as he liked to almost-drown me...another, with nails and hammers. A women enjoyed humiliating me to no end, saying that I am weak, useless, pathetic...and Levente, the main bastard himself...he cracked his fingers. Like I do.''

_CRUNCH._

Issei cracked a different finger. Kuroka, now with narrow eyes...simply shook her head.

''I didn't scream. I didn't scream the whole two weeks they tortured me. I didn't let out a single word, plead or sound. I locked out the pain of nails, knives, punches, getting my bones broken and me getting waterboarded, drowned...''

His words became silent, as he decided to not mention everything else that had been done to him.

''They starved me for 7 days, fed me and then starved me again.''

Koneko was shaking, with wide eyes.

''That was probably why I killed him, Margit's brother, in such a fashion.'' – Issei chuckled. –''Anyways..at the end of the line, I was completely out of it. I was floating, not even understanding what I was. The lack of sleep, the darkness, the pain...It was too much. I stopped responding completely at the 2 week mark. My marbles were long gone, as It had became a simple blur.''

''Issei...'' – Koneko said, wanting to stop Issei.

''I'm not going to stop talking. You...have really taken a liking to me teaching you...but you have to understand the simple facts...that I am not the man you think I am.''

''I'm not going to go too much into detail how it became what is was, but in the end, when Levente finally ended Margit, and she died in my hands...I went berzerk...As only her death pulled me out from the depths of my mind, where I had locked myself in, so I wouldn't go completely insane.''

_CRACK._

''But I did. I went insane. I destroyed everything around me. Ddraig forced balance breaker and that was how I overpowered my torturer...and became the torturer myself, degrading him into the tortured one.''

Issei's middle finger popped with a loud sound, as he bent it out of it's socket.

''There is a lot I don't remember anymore from that time. I, however, remember breaking most of Levente's bones, then ripping his legs and arms off. Then, in the end, _I tore the heart out of his body and ate it raw.''_

_POP. _

Issei's finger went back in place, as Koneko's eyes couldn't get any wider and she couldn't mutter a single word.

''Why? I don't know. Back then, I only wanted revenge for everything. For her death. For taking away every single piece of my dignity, pride...for taking away my strength.'' – Issei smiled at Koneko. –''I am a monster, after all..._it felt right_...to devour him.''

''I...I...'' – Koneko tried to say something. Anything. She wanted to tell Issei that he wasn't a monster, tell something to calm him down...anything.

But she couldn't. Her lips refused to move.

Issei _smiled_. A wide, aloof smile crossed his mouth as he nodded.

He waited for a few seconds, and turned to face Kuroka. –''I will leave you two alone, to talk it out. Alright?'' – He smiled gently at her, as he said that.

Kuroka gave him a smile back. –''Mhm.''

Issei nodded and turned around, with his hands in his pockets. He reached for his clothes and pulled them over his scarred back.

Koneko remained motionless, as she gazed at Issei walking away, until Kuroka pulled her into a hug.

''..He gets like this..when specific dates come around. It's very hard to to cope with them. He relentlessly blames himself for everything, the fact that he was never able to protect what he needed to protect the most...that single fact broke him the most.'' – Kuroka whispered into Koneko's ear. –''Broke him beyond repair. That's who he is.''

''Sister...I couldn't speak. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.'' – Koneko answered, the pitch of her voice was off.

''I don't blame you for that..after all, you are crying.''

''huh?'' – She mumbled, as she touched her face, feeling the warm liquid pour down from her eyes...and in realizing that single fact, she couldn't even say a word more, only her sniffling remained.

''..There, there.'' – Kuroka said, as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

* * *

The wind was a lot stronger on top of a building than it was on the ground, and this went double for corporate buildings.

Issei sat on the edge of a 50 or maybe 75 story building, looking downwards.

What he had spoken, left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Sure, one could argue that telling what happened, so blankly, without remorse, wasn't a good way to go about it, but Issei was fine with that.

He wanted for Koneko to understand exactly what kind of a person he was. Half-measures didn't work, and if she would find out that later, it could bite him in the ass.

Issei touched his face, pulling back his messy white hair.

The sinking sun had left a small line of red in the horizon, as the night took over, covering the glassy sky in darkness and a tint of blue.

Issei was staring at the bustling city, the people who were going on about their business, some without a care in the world.

Issei sighed. –''Here to talk, or to kill?''

''Talk.'' – The man behind Issei responded, with a chuckle.

He sat down next to Issei and took a deep breath, as the wind rustled his golden bangs. His eyes met Issei's and he widened his own, for a brief second.

''You look like shit.'' – He stated. –''Something bad happen?''

''Not really, Azazel.'' – Issei responded and turned his gaze back to the city.

He nodded. –''Well, I lied to cover your ass.''

Issei chuckled, amused. –''Of course, I know that. If not, I would probably be dead or in the process of it. I might not be good at magic, but I can sense people.''

Azazel scratched his head. –''That's interesting, in all honesty. How?''

''It's kind of an passive ability I've developed from the constant ''on the edge'' feeling I had to have previously.''

''I see.'' – Azazel smiled. –''So, the way you got Koneko Toujou, or rather Shirone, to unlock her powers and start to use them, was by using Kuroka?''

Issei remained silent for a while. –''Indeed. I brought them back together.''

''But Kuroka is living with you, correct?''

Issei's head turned and his brown, but now sharp eyes narrowed on Azazel. –''She is.''

''I see.'' –Azazel responded, with a gentle smile. –''Why the hostility?''

Issei cracked his index finger. –''Sorry. I know that you wouldn't do anything with this information...but still, I have to warn you.''

_CRACK._

''Don't try anything. I will do anything to protect her.'' – Issei smirked, revealing his teeth. –''...And you don't want to see me do _anything _for someone.''

Azazel sighed. –''It hurts that bad for you, does it?''

Issei's eyes widened in bemusement, as Azazel simply smiled at him, once again. –''I won't say I understand, but I can feel for you. Don't worry, I won't do anything against you...you seem too paranoid...is this about your teacher?''

The bustling sounds of the dying down city, the car noises of people going home from their normal jobs occupied the silence that followed.

''What scared me the most was how fast everything came crashing down.''- Issei began speaking. –''At the time, before the death of my teacher, it was a sweet spot. I was becoming strong, Margit was teaching me, I was doing good work and getting paid and awarded for it. There was no torture, no pain...but I was still balancing, like on a castle made of cards...I was on that top card, balancing on a single leg and scissors in my hands...and fuck if it wasn't horrifying as the cards below me fell, all in a single instance.''

He sighed, as Azazel was concentrating on listening to him.

''After all that...because of that complete unexpectedness, that support being ripped from under my feet...almost everything being taken from me, that I am paranoid...It's who I am.''

Silence enveloped them two once again, as the cold wind tore by them.

Issei began, after a small while. –''After my ''initiation'' to Suicide Squad, I was a mess. It was a dull, throbbing feeling, that went away slowly, with every mission. The border for my morality, between ''bad'' and ''good'' was blurred with every coming day...until it disappeared completely. I didn't see it as doing anything bad, I simply did.''

Azazel let out an understanding sigh. –''I am the Azazel of the bible...and as a fallen angel, I have done my share of things that I would never say to the public, but I did them...those things, because I had to. I did what was necessary. Wouldn't you say that you had to do the same thing, kid?''

Issei smiled for a second. –''No. You did it for the good of the people, for the fallen angels, but I did for myself. It was all selfish, it was all for me, for my well-being, something I did so I wouldn't have to feel pain.''

''It's understandable. Do you actually think someone would blame you for trying to dodge the grasps of pain and suffering? Life isn't a novel, in which there is a ''good protagonist'' and the ''evil'' antagonist. In the end, your life is meant to be lived for yourself.'' – Azazel gazed at Issei, who was now looking at the moon, as it's half-eaten state was trying to fit trough the dark clouds. –''I would say, that those who can put others above themselves in such a fashion are the damaged ones. The instinct to protect yourself is above compassion.''

''...It's possible that you are correct, old man, but still, wouldn't it be nice if I could have been the hero, the guy who was able to stand against these people?''

''We're all mad here, Issei.'' – Azazel cackled. –''If I would think about the possibilities, about the things I did wrong that I could have done better, I would never stop dreaming.''

''This is real life, huh.'' – Issei let out a small chuckle at Azazel's expense.

''Indeed.'' – Azazel smiled. –''It was a nice conversation...if you ever need the help, don't be scared to ask for a favor or two.''

Issei rubbed his eyes for a bit. –''I already owe you, don't I?''

''Ah, of course.'' – Azazel smirked. –''A person like you is very useful, but I will spend my favor rather dully.''

Issei sighed. –''What is it?''

''I want you to not attack, if Vali comes around, asking for you.'' - Azazel smiled, as he looked at Issei's surprised expression. –''But instead, just listen to him. After you listen, then you can attack.''

''C'mon, do you think I don't listen before attacking?'' – Issei asked, with a hint of humor to his voice.

''I always thought ''attack first, ask second'' was your mantra.'' – Azazel jabbed back.

Issei let out a chuckle. –''I guess. Azazel, did something happen?''

''Well...the rook that your master got is the old bodyguard of Odin. What you don't know, is that she fought against the evil god Loki, who escaped. Of course, my top men held him back.''

''Loki? The evil god of the Norse? – Issei's eyes narrowed. –''What was his objective?''

''...To cause havoc. He wants to release the end of the world.''

''Remind me again, why are the ones who want that are always the old ones?'' – Issei snickered.

''Hell if I know. Maybe they are tired of this world.'' – Azazel said, as he looked into the horizon. –''I might be old, but I am not senile. The next time you see him, he probably will be with the Khaos Brigade...and something is happening inside. Something not good.''

''A coup d'état?'' – Issei spoke, not taken a second to figure it out.

''I think so.'' – Azazel sighed. –''Ophis is a creature that is immensely powerful, but lacks the social understanding and so ''she'' can be quite usable and lead astray.''

''I should kill them.'' – Issei blankly stated. –''It's disgusting, to use Ophis like that...to dirty that pure creature.''

Azazel let out a laugh, a truly amused laugh. –''Would that solve the problem?''

''It would, but I am not that strong.'' – Issei smiled blankly. –''So I guess I should focus on what's to come.''

''Listen, Issei, when, not if, but when it will all come down, there will be blood. Something big is brewing, and you, as much as you don't like to be in the spotlight, are a target. They will want get their hands on you...either to kill you, or brainwash you. You defeating Saiaorg, what you did against the Khaos Brigade...it would be wise to keep your eye out for trouble.''

''I am always doing that, old man.''

Azazel got up. The scenery had changed in the few tens of minutes they were sitting and talking. The sun had sunken below the horizon, the blue sky had turned colder and darker, as the surrounding estate buildings now had bright lights shining from their many windows.

Issei exhaled, seeing a small cloud form from his breath.

''..It's going to snow, probably.'' – Azazel stated, as he turned his back to Issei, walking away. –''I'll leave you to your own thoughts.''

''I appreciate it.'' – Issei said, to now no one, as Azazel had teleported away.

He remained sitting there, overlooking the city, slowly, as the bustling grew down, as the lights shut down, the traffic almost disappeared, the crowd shifting, as only a few remained, while the delinquents came out of hiding, thriving in their own environment.

And Issei decided, then and there...that it was time. Time, to do what was necessary.

* * *

The silver haired man stood in a field of bodies, his white armor tarnished by crimson. His usual, scornful gaze overlooked the field, the burning trees and the amount of the mingled, dead bodies.

He scoffed, making his armor disappear, revealing his black jacket, white shirt and black pants, with a chain on the side, and boots, that resembled Issei's usual ones.

''Why did I even bother to help you?'' – An unenthusiastic voice spoke, from behind him. The male was holding a golden staff in his arm.

Vali smiled. –''Sorry Bikou. Can't hold back my strength.''

''...You...'' – Bikou grinned. –''Anyways, let's go back. The attacks are a lot stronger than we anticipated. What do you think about it?''

''Sirzechs is getting desperate.'' – Vali stated, and raised his arm over his head, stretching it. The fabric of his jacket limited his movement and was noticeably stressed.

''That jacket is getting too small for you.'' – Bikou stated, letting out a small chuckle.

Vali...was a lot more muscular now. His shoulders, his back, his legs, arms, chest, everything was thicker and more solid...

Because he didn't see any other way to match his rival.

''Bikou. It's going to happen soon, right?'' – Vali spoke, his eyes narrowing a bit.

''Yes. The movement is huge – Shalba, Diodora, Cao Cao and what's left of his gang...and the fucking Norse God, Loki.'' – Bikou responded, pausing in the middle of his speech, to put an emphasis on his point.

''...We will be fighting soon, Hyoudou.''

Vali spoke, before sinking into the ground with Bikou.

* * *

Kuroka heard the doors open with a small clicking noise, as Issei walked in, without making a sound. Her hazel eyes met Issei's, and he smiled gently at her. She was sitting in Issei's bed, cross legged, with her back against the wall.

Kuroka pulled her face into a small pout, and brought her own gaze downwards, as if telling Issei to follow it.

And he did, only to find Koneko, wrapped in a ball, like a small cat, with her head in Kuroka's lap. She gently touched her head, and Koneko's eyes flickered open.

She blinked a few times, and then stretched herself upwards, arching her back like a cat, in a rather cute manner.

Issei meanwhile had sat down in a chair, across from the two sisters.

''...Issei.'' – Koneko spoke, with an ambiguous expression on her face.

''Mmm?'' – He hummed, signaling that he was listening.

Koneko squinted a bit against the sun rays coming in from the window.

''It's morning.'' – She stated.

''It is.'' – Issei let out an amused chuckle. -''Anything else simple you've noticed?''

Koneko smiled. Genuinely smiled. –''That I don't mind.''

Issei looked at her, his eyelids pulling closer and the smile turning into a slight frown.

''I don't mind your past, Issei.'' –Koneko said. –''I spoke with sister about this. You...think of yourself as a monster, right?''

Issei _smirked_ and nodded.

''You aren't one for me. With time, you will become better...you abandoned the path of evil...so it doesn't matter anymore. This choice was easy...the hard part was hearing what they did to you. They were the real monsters, you only fought back.''

Issei looked down, dodging her understanding gaze, because it felt wrong for him to be receiving that...adoration, that understanding, that..._acceptance?_

''..Nietsche once said –_''He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster.''_

''But you didn't become like them. You don't simply torture people for the hell of it.'' – Koneko said.

''He also said – ''_ And when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.''._ Back then, I understood who I am at my roots. I am evil, Koneko. Can you actually accept that? That your teacher, mentor, is a monster?''

Koneko frowned and got up, out from the bed and slowly walked over to Issei...who could only twitch for a second, as Koneko hugged him. –''...I don't see you as a monster...but if you do...then I accept that..._teacher_.''

Issei's arm still frozen in place, in an awkward manner, slowly wrapped around Koneko's arched back.

After a few seconds she let go.

''...This is a bad decision.'' – Issei said and chuckled, as he scratched the behind of his head.

She smiled. –''But it's my decision. It's already day, so I'll go to school...one of us has to, after all, don't you think?''

Issei nodded. –''Because I, however, will now sleep.''

He said, and jumped into the bed, in an acrobatic manner.

''Hey, really?'' – Kuroka said, as she was thrown into the air by the force the mattress gave back from Issei's jump onto it.

''Yes.'' – He said, with his face against it. –''Goodnight.''

A few seconds later, he began to snoore.

''Did he really?''

''Fall asleep?'' – Kuroka finished her sister's sentence. –''Probably. He can do th-''

Suddenly, silence. Kuroka jumped up, grabbing onto Koneko, and quite literally flying trough the window, shattering it with her shoulder.

A second later, the house exploded into smithereens and fire enveloped the are around them. The eerie silence, excluding the sound of crackling fire, didn't match anything else.

Koneko, now understanding what happened, understanding the peace that was ripped away from them in matter of seconds, screamed.

''ISSEI!''

A man above, laughed. Kuroka's eyes focused on him, as he smirked.

''HAHAHAHA-'' – His black cape fluttered in the wind, as he crossed his arms, remaining floating above them. –''Was that all that the Bloodhound is capable?''

His gaze lingered for a while at the wreckage of Issei's previous home, but then turned to face Kuroka, who was now standing up, her eyes covered by her long, flowing hair and Konkeo, who was sitting down, keeping her back up with her hands.

''White and Black hair...'' – The man said, as if pondering. –''Who are you two?''

Kuroka's arms pulled into fists, as she looked upwards, her hazel eyes pulling narrow. Her voice, loosing the gentle timbre, turned ice cold...so cold, that Koneko jerked at it's sound. –''Don't dare to talk with me in such a tone, you dog. Who are you?''

The man froze up, for a second, after such a reply. -''I am Shalba Beelzebub. The real, the _true Satan_ of the underworld.''

Kuroka let out an annoyed chuckle. –''And? What do you want from us? Or rather, tell me a single reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?'' – Her smile curled upwards, revealing her teeth.

''Ha.'' – Shalba threw a single chuckle over his lips. –''Immature little bitch, you dare to talk back to death? Doesn't matter either way...that damn useless Astaroth got so scared of the Red Dragon Emporer he barely took a step away from me...so I had to take care of the trouble. It's funny, isn't it?''

He paused and looked Kuroka right into the eyes and licked his lips. –''He died quite easily, together with his parents, no? You, however, seem like a fine piece of meat.''

''_Iiiiiiidiot~._'' – Kuroka stretched the first vowel of the word, as she raised her hand. –''First, this isn't the real world...his parents are fine...and the Bloodhound isn't as easy to kill as you think...Is this a different dimension created by a sacred gear?''

''Good looking and smart as well?'' – Shalba smirked. –''Definetly a good women.''

Kuroka cracked her index finger, like Issei did. ''-You piss me off.'' – She said, as she stepped forwards, looking up towards Shalba. –''I guess I just have to kill you.''

Her eyes shone, as Shalba fired a bolt of light at her.

As the light reached it's target, it exploded, throwing rubble and dust everywhere. Meanwhile, the fallen bricks and support material was thrown in a circular pattern.

Shalbas eyes narrowed, after the dust dispersed. –''Che.''

The white hair of the Red Dragon's Emperor, or rather, Issei Hyoudou fluttered, as his torn clothes were dirty from the rubble. He was standing towards Kuroka and Koneko, his back turned to Shalba.

''Issei, you're alright...'' – Koneko responded, the color returned to her face.

A stream of blood was coming from his hair, slowly sliding down over the right side of his face. –''Sorry for being out for so long.''

''No, I'm sorry. I had the time to help only Koneko.'' - Kuroka answered, seemingly ashamed.

Issei nodded, with a small, gentle smile. –''Of course. Your sister takes priority, besides, I am fine. You and I, we have to protect her, right?''

Kuroka let out an amused chuckle. –''What? Like parents? ''

Issei smirked at her. –''You always wanted to be my wife, right?''

Issei span around, raising his arm on reflex, as he heard a crackle.

The light attack coming towards him was rebounded back, as in red light, the gauntlet on Issei's arm appeared.

**[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

Shalba dodged the blast of light, surprised.

''Don't disturb me while I talk, dog!'' – Issei shouted, as he leaned his head backwards, looking at Shalba's bewildered expression.

''Was that Phantom Bullet without saying it out loud?'' – Kuroka snickered.

''Mhm.'' – Issei responded, as his expression became serious. –''This is a fake field, right?''

Kuroka nodded. –''Something like the Devil Game fields...your parents are safe.''

Issei nodded, and turned his gaze to Koneko, who now was getting up from the ground. –''Go to Rias. Find out what is happening.''

Koneko nodded, and looked upwards at Shalba who was now enraged. His fists were shaking from anger.

In that sliver of time, Issei had already hand-signed to Kuroka. –'_'Report to Queen Bitch.''_

Kuroka snickered as they both shared a gentle smile, nodded and disappeared, while Koneko began to run away from Issei, after he nodded at her.

Issei's neutral, if not happy, expression was wiped from his face instantly. He turned around, looking up at Shalba, raising his hand, the bones in his palm cracked. –''Shalba...I'm angry right now.''

Magic circles appeared behind Shalba, as incredible amount of devil magic hit the place where Issei was standing, enveloping it with flames.

Shalba's gaze suddenly flickered upwards, as Issei was now right in his face. His eyes widened, as Issei backhanded him into the head, throwing him towards the ground at terminal velocity.

Shalba's crash took a few houses with him, as Issei landed on the ravaged ground, not having used his wings, only a simple jump.

''And it just so happens that I can't control myself when I am angry.'' – He jumped, shattering the ground. Shalba jumped away, but that attack of Issei's was just a fluke.

CRACK

Some bones of Shalba's face cracked, as he was thrown against the ground from Issei's kick. He rolled a few times and when his momentum stopped, he got up.

Issei remained standing, looking at him, the messy white hair covering his face, hiding his expression. –''Dog. Your reason to be here...is it the Gremory?''

Shalba wiped the blood off his face, or at least tried to, as he spit out his answer. –''Don't call me, the _True Satan_ a dog, **you dragon trash!**''

Light, mixed with devil magic rained upon Issei, who without saying a single word dodged them all. He back flipped into air, bending his body sideways and landing a few meters to the side.

''Shalba.'' – Issei began speaking. –''I could have done this differently...because I understand that you have a mission...but you intruded on me and my ''family'' of sorts.''

Issei's index finger cracked. –''Kuroka even acted in my stead...she isn't as cruel as she acted, _HOWEVER_..''

Issei cracked his neck by leaning his head to the side, in a quick movement. He sighed, and then Shalba froze in fear.

His eyes, dyed by red light, widened as he stood, unable to move a muscle.

''**I AM.''**

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Blazing blur of red disappeared and appeared in front of Shalba in a single blink of an eye, smashing trough the magic circles that Shalba was able to put up in time.

''GUHHHH-!'' – Mix of bile and blood splattered from his mouth, as Issei wrecked his stomach with a single fist.

**_''You will receive no mercy.''_**

Shalba fell to his knees, unable to take a single breath.

Issei, remaining standing next to him, spoke up. –''That was only a simple punch. Sirzechs was able to dodge it. Can you really call yourself the real Satan like this?''

Shalba was finally able to take a breath and coughed, before speaking. –''D..DON'T DARE SPEAK OF THAT CRIMSON BASTARD IN FRONT OF ME, TRA-''

Issei grabbed him by the throat and raised him above the ground, letting his legs dangle like ragdoll.

Issei exhaled, slowly. –''Don't misunderstand. I am not doing this for the Satan. I am doing this for myself. _Blame eeeeverything on yourself_.''

Shalba's eyes widened, as Issei's palm flexed and cut off the oxygen completely. His hands tried to pry open Issei's grasp, but it was futile.

''_Let's play, __**Shalba**_.''

Limp like a ragdoll, Shalba's body shattered trough a row of houses, as the sensory overload of pain made him borderline out of it all, but he still felt the grasp of the monster who was beating down on him.

Issei grabbed him by the face and with his boosters powered fully, he dragged Shalba along the ground, tearing his armor to shreds.

Issei released Shalba and allowed him to slide along the ground for a few more meters, himself using the boosters to fly upwards.

Shalba coughed up blood and raised his arm towards Issei. –''Beelzebub...''

A horde, or rather, army of bees began to appear out of nowhere, flying towards Issei, who falling back to the ground, simply shredded trough them without a care in the world.

White fumes expelled from Issei legs, as he landed on Shalba's knees.

With a popping noise they were bent backwards and completely shattered.

Shalba screamed in utter pain, his eyes going completely blank.

The bees that the Beelzebub had the control over tried to attack Issei, but it was pointless.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

As Issei slammed his foot down, the Ki pressure of Issei's balance breaker burned the bees around him, turning them charcoal.

Issei turned around and looked at Shalba, who was trying to shuffle himself away on his arms.

Without a care in the world, Issei walked over to Shalba and leaned down next to him. He sighed and yanked Shalba's arm upwards. –''.._Maybe something like this_?''

_CRUNCH._

''AAAGHH-!''

Issei snapped his finger back towards his palm.

_CRACK._

Shalba let out a muttered scream, as another finger of his was bent in an impossible angle.

''There are about 206 bones in the human body, isn't that correct? Now then, real Maou, _lets see how many I can break until you die_.~''

Issei hummed, as he cracked the remaining fingers on Shalba's palm and moved upwards along his arm.

Shalba, however, was barely lucid.

* * *

Koneko kicked trough a horde of coated enemies, some small fry, as she continued her journey towards the school. With practiced ease, she leaped on top of the old school building, because it was where she had sensed the most magical energy.

She wasn't wrong, when she noticed the carnage behind it.

Kiba and Xenovia, who both were bleeding, but still fighting a person with 4 arms, a sword in each hand, while the new rook, Akeno and Rias were exchanging magic blows with...

Diodora, who was obviously enhanced with the Ophis' snakes.

The veins around his eyes and forehead were bulging, and his eyes were bloodshot.

His magic attack strength was close to Ultimate Class devil's, as he wasn't stopping using Ophis power.

Koneko exhaled and focused, figuring out what to do...it didn't take long. Koneko's tails and cat ears appeared, as she still unnoticed, hiding her Ki, launched herself towards Diodora.

She pulled back her hand and extended her fingers.

''_Remember, if you can do it stealthy, then do. Neck, eyes, spine, heart. Target those.'' – Issei's voice echoed in her mind._

Without a sound, she tore Diodora's neck in half, in a single swipe.

The battlefield went quiet, as Koneko landed near Rias, while Diodora fell to the ground, without a sound.

Koneko, whilst covered in blood, spoke up. –''Issei is fightnig Shalba right now.''

''Shalba Beezlebub?'' – Rias made a double take.

She nodded. –''He's fine, didn't seem like a threat at all.''

Koneko glanced at Kiba who was using a golden sword to fight the 4 handed man...who was currently bringing one of the blades down at the knocked down Xenovia..when that arm froze just enough, so she could get up and leap away.

Koneko smiled a bit, understanding that it was Gasper, who was hiding in the shadows.

Rias slapped herself on the cheeks a few times and then narrowed her eyes. –''Akeno and I will cover Kiba, Rosswei exchange with Kiba and Koneko, can you help them?''

She nodded, and just as she was about to attack the 4-handed man, she jumped upwards on reflex, as Rossweise put up a barrier in front of Rias and Akeno.

A burst of magic exploded and left them speechless, only to look at who it was.

Two men in modified school uniforms. One was with black hair and glasses, the one who used the magic, and the other, with with narrow eyes, black hair and holding a spear by his side.

A spear that sent shivers to Koneko, who landed on all fours behind her peerage.

''Hold them back.'' – Cao Cao said to George. –''I will take care of Hyoudou.''

He disappeared, leaving Koneko in fear...but there was no time to freeze up in a middle of a fight, that was something also taught to her by Issei..and she didn't want to disappoint him.

She jumped in to help Kiba, with a blade pulled from her sneaker, as the rest of the peerage tried to hold off George.

* * *

''..73. Only 73?'' – Issei spit out, coldly. –''Hey, hey, you still there?''

Issei asked, as he got up, stepping off from Shalba, who was now a mess of broken bones and blood.

''...You don't...understand...I am the true Satan...that fake one...will never lead the devils to glory...I will...I'll show them all!'' – He slowly stuttered, puking blood along the way, in a pathetic display of weakness.

Issei's words came out harsh, without mercy. –''Drown in your ideals and die, _trash_.''

His foot, that was about to stomp Shalba's head in, stopped, as he jumped back, using that same leg.

A spear stabbed into the ground, just where Issei had been previously.

A few seconds after that, Cao Cao landed gently and grabbed the spear, stepping in front of Shalba.

''..Was being so cruel necessary?'' – He asked.

Issei didn't respond.

''I see.'' – Cao Cao shrugged. –''Let's start then.''

The balance breaker armor crumbled to dust, however, it was exactly because Issei wanted it to disappear. The gauntlet remained on his hand.

[BOOST]

''...Promotion, knight.''

''This is your answer?'' – Cao Cao _smiled_.

''Your spear is a one shot kill. It will destroy my armor. As long as I am a devil, I cannot escape death upon impaling.'' – Issei answered, and brought out a straight-edged knife out of his boot. –''So I am getting rid of anything that would weigh me down.''

Issei's brown eyes met Cao Cao's gaze.

He looked downwards at his left arm...and cracked his middle finger. –''Margit..._give me courage_!''

He disappeared, as Cao Cao did the same.

Metal clashed, sparks , white smoke and dirt were thrown everywhere, as they both moved in speeds that surpassed any human being.

Cao Cao spun his spear around and threw beams of light at Issei who was keeping his body low, sidestepping and outrunning the light, as it wrecked havoc behind him.

A thrust of the strongest spear, as Cao Cao appeared right in front of Issei, who didn't waver.

His black t-shirt touched Cao Cao's spear as Issei had dodged and span around, whilst midair.

Cao Cao widened his eyes, as Issei's back faced him for a second...and Cao Cao quickly pulled back his head, as the glint from Issei's knife caught his eye.

A few thrusts, that seemed like a single one and a few swipes of Cao Cao's spear, that Issei either dodged, parried or ducked under.

Issei backed off, while Cao Cao followed, as Issei quickly touched his feet and threw something in the air.

Issei kicked the dull-part of the spear as and spun around midair, kicking down with his other leg.

Cao Cao shifted his head to the side dodging it...but it wasn't enough, as Issei caught the thrown objects, as they fell down, and swiped them all down at Cao Cao, who jumped back, as Issei released the objects in his hands towards him.

Cao Cao parried two of them, and caught the third in between his inder and middle finger.

While he understood that they were knives, Issei had backed up and jumped on a roof of a car.

Cao Cao smirked and threw it back at Issei, who used his straigh-edged knife to parry it into the air.

''Finally...you won't disrespect your teacher.'' - Cao Cao spoke, as he touched the small cut on his cheek.

Issei let out a chuckle and jumped into the air, as the car was blown into smithereens by Cao Cao's light attacks.

* * *

_Author's notes._

_Been a long time, hasn't it? Anyways, I'm in a bit of a rut, but I tried to deliver as good as I could. I like to think it's good like this, but my dear readers, you be the judge of that._

_I wanted to do this for a long time...you know, this sudden attack, with zero warning shots. Yes, it is the guy with the dimensional sacred gear who did that. After the fights will be over, I will explain it in the story a bit more~_

_About Diodora - did he really die? Yes. The bastard was trash from beginning, he didn't even deserve such a painless death._

_To people who want Issei to become healed, to get over his problems and insecurities...Hahahahaha~~~_

_There are no breaks on my suffering train...it get's slightly better, of course...but with every uphill, there comes a cliff...or something like that._

_As always, thanks for reading, please leave a review if you liked it, disliked it, or have anything to add, subtract or ask! _

_See you next time._

_ps. 350 alerts. Is this real life? My story is on page 1 if sorted by everything, if you put only to show M content. Thank you all, without you, I wouldn't have this. _


	29. Forget-Me-Not

To say that both Issei and Cao Cao weren't enjoying the fight would be blatant lies. They moved in sync, as if dancing a well-known choreography.

Cao Cao was a prodigy unlike any other. Still as a human, he could stand against the strongest enemies this world could thrown at him. His upper and lower body held no lag between movement, his agility almost made it appear like he was ambidextrous as he used both of his arms to wield his spear.

He was calculative and a pure strategist at heart. A second fight against Cao Cao would be even more deadly than the first...that is, if you even managed to survive the first one.

Cao Cao spun the spear to the front, as Issei bent his upper-body back to avoid it, and as it came around Cao Cao's back Issei leaned forwards, as the spear soared over the back of his head, taking off a good amount of his white hair.

Cao Cao spun the spear mid-air and thrust it at Issei's head, but line of white fumes passed by Cao Cao's own head as he barely dodged getting his face cut open, his eyes widening even more, as he remembered that same attack being used on him...by that women.

Cao Cao knew that Issei was different from the previous time they had met. It was almost as if he wasn't holding back anymore. The moves he used were now full. His movement wasn't slightly off anymore. It was fluid and sharp. Besides, his control over Ki energy was surprisingly good. To imitate a sword from pure Ki wasn't an easy task.

Issei remained in that same position for a second, with his body leaned a bit back, left arm extended to the side with his palm thrown back, while the right arm was straight up in the air, holding on the knife. The knife, that he had shot out a line of Ki, making it extend far beyond it's normal, original reach.

He had stolen the idea from Kuroka's and Koneko' s fighting style – to extend the reach of your attack with Ki.

Lowering his stance, Issei glanced at Cao Cao. –''What? Melancholia?''

Cao Cao's gaze met Issei's. He smirked slightly, as his eyes shone slightly. –''Yes. That move made me remember.''

In that second they clashed again, Issei pushing on the butt of his knife with his other arm, as he held back the spear.

A flicker of an eye, and both of them were gone. Their weapons clashed without mercy, as the ground beneath shattered and cracked, throwing dust and parts of the concrete everywhere.

In the ambiant, fake world, only the sound of their fighting was heard.

Issei's instinct of the fight allowed him to spin around, dodge and attack from odd angles without an worry, as Cao Cao's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, his became calmer.

Issei shuffled his feet, releasing his knife and letting it fall to the ground, as his eyes widened and he back flipped to his arms, spun around on his palms and did a sweeping kick mid air, while being upside down, leaving an arc of white smoke in it's wake.

Cao Cao blocked with the middle of his spear, but was blown backwards by its strength. Issei flipped to his feet and leaned in his knees a bit, pushing his arms behind his back and relaxing his fingers.

Issei smiled. –''You probably noticed my lacking flexibility and the fact that I use my legs less than my arms to attack, right? Well, I simply like punching better than kicking...but it doesn't mean that I can't kick well.''

Cao Cao shrugged. –''Doesn't matter.''

''It does.'' – Issei smirked back, catching him off guard, as Cao Cao's eyes narrowed slightly. It was hard to tell if it was surprise or anger, that his glance unveiled. –''I know you based your plan on my lack of skill with my legs.''

Cao Cao nodded, disappearing form Issei's sight, as Issei kicked backwards, blocking his spear.

''Too predictable!'' – He shouted, as he spun around to face Cao Cao, who thrust his spear at Issei's core.

Issei's feet kicked up dust as he slid his right leg to the side and spun on it, switching his body sideways as the spear slid past him.

Cao Cao was a human. No matter how inhuman he was, he still was a human. A human with a frail body, that could never withstand a hit that actually connected.

Issei knew that, as his gaze narrowed and he brought up his left arm in front of his right one, covering his face, and in that second that Cao Cao focused on the left arm, Issei's other arm jabbed at his eyes.

Cao Cao released the spear for a second, as he grabbed into Issei's palm, stopping it just before Issei could jab his eyes out.

In that instant, Cao Cao flew backwards, thrown by Issei's counter grab, his spear slipping out of his fingers.

Cao Cao widened his eyes as he saw Issei roundhouse kick his spear so hard that it flew into air and out of his sight.

As Issei's leg hit the ground, he instantly lunged at Cao Cao, who was sliding backwards along the ground, still on his feet.

Cao Cao's stance changed as he came to a dead-stop and Issei's punch shattered the ground to his side because Cao Cao redirected his punch. Another one, and another and a few more, every single one parried, as the destructive nature of them shattered the road, signs, cars and houses around them.

It was Chinese kenpo that Cao Cao used – the low stance, the perfect parrying...and that single strike, that Issei had finally waited for.

Cao Cao leaned in a bit, his whole body shifting to the side, as he threw a punch at Issei's core. His eyes widened, as Cao Cao's arm struck his chest, right where the heart was.

Cao Cao's guard dropped for a second, but he almost tripped over in the hurry to back off.

The Issei that he had struck was just an after-image. A feat that experienced Ki manipulators could do. Experienced people with good control could do it, but Issei _shouldn't_ have almost any control over it.

Issei slid over the ground on all fours backwards, and lounged at him like a tiger at his prey, his right arm going back, as his left shoulder took the lead.

In that moment, Cao Cao could have sworn he saw a flutter of red hair.

''BALANCE BREAK!'' - Cao Cao shouted, grasping at the air...and pulling his spear out of nowhere. In a split second that one of the 7 orbs that appeared above his shoulders shone in a slightly warmer tone, and he disappeared from that spot.

Issei went trough with the attack and completely shattered the road for a few tens of meters, including a house and a few cars. He leaned back up, and as he turned around, his body gave off an white fumes, as if it had been overheated.

His drenched back and face, together with his wild white hair sticking to his face gave up his exhaustion, even though he held a composed demeanor in front of that man.

Cao Cao floated in the air, his clothes were ruffled up and he was visibly tired by the fight, as his labored breath gave that up.

''My spear...is my alone. Even if it gets thrown into the deepest abyss, it will still return to me when I call for it.'' – Cao Cao glanced to the side, avoiding Issei's eyes. –''However, back there you overwhelmed me to such an extent that I couldn't regain it without my balance breaker.''

Issei's demeanor softened a bit and he let out a slight chuckle, together with an aloof smile. –''...Cao Cao..don't you think this is a bit unfair? You have a balance breaker for that spear?''

He rubbed the backside of his head and his chest moved, as he exhaled heavily. –''Give me a break, will you?''

''..I call it _The Polar Night of Chakra Valdine_.'' – Cao Cao responded, spinning the spear in a rather show-off manner. –''It is a sub-species balance breaker, that I created.''

Issei let out a small chuckle. –''You couldn't have made it's name even longer?''

''..It is a suitable name.'' - Cao Cao felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead. –''You have become...stronger, Hyoudou.''

Issei's gaze lowered, as he smiled. A fake smile.

''It is a shame...that we are on the opposite sides of this battle.'' - Cao Cao stated, in a ambiguous tone.

Issei touched his face, trying to calm his slightly convulsing muscle. Well, he was hiding his face as well. Those few seconds of rest felt like days, as he grasped at his own face, and ran his palms upwards, trough his sticky hair and pulled it back, uncovering his eyes.

His dull, bloodshot eyes. He was pushing his limits by spending his Ki so much. He wasn't a Youkai that could absorb the energy around him on the fly – he needed a lot of time and concentration for that.

He was a simple fake.

He inhaled and exhaled, looking up at Cao Cao, who was waiting.

The red gauntlet on his arm began to shine in a green light, as he pulled his palms into fists.

**[BOOOOOOOOST!]**

''Thank you for waiting.'' – Issei spoke, as he turned to face him. –''Let's fight.''

Cao Cao nodded and disappeared in an instant, teleporting himself to the side, with his spear's balance breaker power, as Issei flew past his previous location, with his fist extended.

Cao Cao's spear shot out beams of light towards the now falling Issei, who shot out a bit of Ki from his left arm, using it to spin around mid-air and raised his gauntlet-covered arm.

Brilliant red shone, as the attack was redirected towards Cao Cao, who disappeared in an instant.

CRACK

Issei's legs crashed against the concrete ground as he sent rubble everywhere, and slid backwards.

Cao Cao appeared in front of him, but Issei had already raised his gauntlet clad arm, as it smacked away Cao Cao's spear with an abundance of Ki, using the same inertia to spin himself around and to began running away from Cao Cao.

The concrete gave in on every single step Issei took to run from Cao Cao, as he moved in a speed that rivaled a sport's car, while Cao Cao was teleporting after him and shooting light attacks. His black shirt and even his sticky hair ruffled, as he dashed trough hundreds of meters of the city space in seconds, dodging the light attacks.

In that sliver of a second, he realised how unreal it all was.

He blinked and the scenery had changed again. He was now in the middle of the city. The fake, dead city, because without the Gremory peerage and Khaos Brigade, no one else was there.

The amount of buildings provided a good enough cover, as Issei slightly slowed down, just enough for Cao Cao to send a wave of light attacks his way, as he inhaled deeply and spun on one leg, to face Cao Cao.

Still sliding along the concrete, only now backwards, he exhaled, after hearing Ddraig.

**[BOOOST]**

A giant wave of fire, coming from Issei's mouth appeared in front of Cao Cao, who easily teleported trough it, swiping his spear down at Issei's body, who quickly shuffled back, and grabbed a car.

The metal gave in under Issei's dragon claw as swung the car at Cao Cao like a bat.

Cao Cao teleported to the other side of Issei mid-attack, as the car ripped trough empty air, and Issei's balance went off from the weight and inertia of the car.

The released car went flying into a nearby building, as Cao Cao's spear closed in on Issei's heart.

It went trough, but the impact warped Issei's chest.

It was an afterimage, that Issei left, as he himself lunged backwards, violently, without being able to control the power of his dodge.

_DONNNNN._

Cao Cao observed as Issei crashed into a wall and it sent spider-web pattern around himself. He coughed up a bit of blood and exhaled deeply, white fumes coming out of his mouth.

He lunged forwards and rolled, as a bolt of light went above his head, hitting his earlier position.

Issei's teeth clenched together, as he unleashed Ki from his legs and left a line of shattered concrete in his wake, as he charged Cao Cao.

Issei's gauntleted fist made sparks as it met Cao Cao's spear's middle and Issei leaned forwards, his left fist coming from below the spear.

Cao Cao didn't mince his movement, as he spun the end of it to himself, blocking that fist. Issei pulled back, as he felt a burning sensation, and a hint of burning skin's scent hit his nostrils.

He stepped backwards and spun around, as Cao Cao simply nodded to himself and stepped backwards as well.

Issei's leg slid over the concrete and as he kicked, his face pulled into a painful expression.

''**SPLIT-HEAVEN**!'' - A wave of white fumes followed, as he went trough with the kick. Cao Cao teleported away, and a milisecond later the place where was standing, and the building behind him was cut in two, in a 45 degree angle, as the windows shattered, and it began to fall apart, throwing dust and rubble everywhere.

The dust enveloped Issei, who remained standing, clutching at his chest.

* * *

It was hopeless. Koneko couldn't find the right times to attack without disturbing others. Besides, it was already hard enough to strike the enemy in front of her. He could control his 4 swords without a hint of difficulty, as he clashed two of them with Xenovai and Kiba.

He was strong.

Too strong for her to handle, and team work didn't work as well as it could. It was simple, really. The whole peerage trained. Some trained more than others, but the fact remained that they trained for themselves. To improve themselves. To become stronger themselves. There never was effort to become stronger as a team.

Koneko let out a small, amused chuckle. It was probably Issei's fault. He trained by himself, taking her along with himself. He was the one who put the rift there, between the Occult club.

Koneko jumped into the air, dodging a random burst of magic, as she turned her head towards the other enemy.

She saw in an instant that Rias and Akeno were having trouble in dealing with him. Her crimson red and Akeno's blinding lighting mixed as they exchanged attacks.

Her thoughts stopped, as she charged at her enemy, jumping just in the middle of attack that was meant to hit Rossweisei.

The knife in her hand instead of blocking, shattered, as she saw the man smirk.

''Aaagh-!'' – She could only stutter out, as she felt the dark, cold blade slide into her chest. She recognized the iron taste, feeling the blood back up in her throat.

Her strength disappeared, as everything went black, a few moments before that she only heard screams.

* * *

Issei ran his nails over his chest, drawing blood, as that pain was much more pleasant than the wringing pain he felt on his heart.

He coughed, finally being able to take a breathe.

''_Haaa...AaaaaHaaaaa_...''

He was dizzy, as he felt ice cold sweat run down his back and forehead. The warm blood now dripping down his chest felt overly sticky.

He inhaled deeply, and slammed his foot down, as a whirlwind of his own Ki blasted away the dust that surrounded him. –''Not yet.''

He said, to no one in particular. Maybe it was to himself – to to convince himself, that he could still go on...but the truth was that he was hitting against a wall. The absurd amount of Ki that he was withdrawing from his own body was a lot more than he could actually handle. His reserves were quickly diminishing.

Cao Cao swiped sideways, as Issei's eyes widened and he stepped backwards, his right arm punching at Cao Cao's head, who dodged under, spun around, moving his spear downwards.

Issei jumped up, avoiding the spear that was about to cut off his legs.

Their eyes met mid-air. Cao Cao's calm dark eyes and Issei's bloodshot, narrow gaze. At that moment, Issei couldn't really understand, if he had seen correctly – he could swear that Cao Cao smiled slightly.

The time that seemed slowed down kicked back in full force, as Issei landed and pulled back his gauntleted fist. Like a spring it rushed at Cao Cao heart, but it was blocked by his spear, that he held up like a shield.

_DON._

''Stron-!'' - The ground beneath Issei shattered, as Ki expelled from his legs, as he twisted his fist and pushed it forward. –''**GERRR!**''

The Ki blast from his fist blew Cao Cao away, who before crashing trough a wall teleported himself away.

A few seconds later, they clashed again, as Issei's fist went for Cao Cao's face, he froze up for a second.

He hit the wall.

Ki didn't expel from Issei's arm and the back of Cao Cao's spear hit Issei in the chest, throwing him back like a ragdoll.

Even though he wanted to swear, he didn't, because the pain of Cao Cao's spear combined with crashing against the ground a few times didn't allow it.

Cao Cao raised his spear towards the still rolling Issei, and shouted. –''_Balinakaya Ratana_!''

Issei pushed up against the shattered concrete and jumped to the side, while extending his gauntleted hand. – ''_PHANTOM BULLET_!''

A whirlwind of light exploded towards Issei, blowing away everything ahead of Cao Cao, completely demolishing half of the city, and tearing a literal hole in the sky.

The pure destruction of his attack shook the city, taking away the sound for a short moment.

Cao Cao's torn clothes and hair ruffled in the wind that his attack had created, as he observed. The dust settled, and he saw Issei's crumbled statue leaning against a wall, clutching at his chest, barely able to breath.

_[BURST]_

The cracked sacred gear on his hand crumbled to dust, as Issei clutched his chest once again.

''The limit, huh?'' – Cao Cao spoke and spun around his spear.

The ground shook, and the sky began to throw off sparks, so suddenly even Cao Cao lost balance for a second, while Issei fell to his knees, his head almost hit the concrete, but his hands stopped that, as he pushed them against the ground.

''_Aghh-...Huhhhh_...fuck-!''

As his body spasmed, he coughed up blood, and began to breath again. Short, fast and painful breaths.

Cao Cao stood in front of Issei, who was kneeling in front of him.

At least, that was how it looked.

''_Ahh._..I..'' – Issei said, and inhaled, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest. –''...Can fight.''

He said, but his shaking hands and cramping muscle said a different thing. Issei could only raise his head, as he looked upwards, glancing at Cao Cao with only one eye.

The ground shook even more this time, not stopping this time. The sky began to crumble.

Cao Cao sighed. –''Looks like I destabilized this fake dimension.''

Issei didn't respond.

''This fight...was exhilarating.'' – He said. –''I won't kill you. Yet. Grow stronger, Issei Hyoudou.''

Cao Cao turned around and tapped the ground with the butt of his spear. A few seconds passed, when George and Siegfried, who was carrying a bloody mess of Beelzebubz on his shoulder, and a handful of robbed and masked other magicians appeared by his side.

George looked towards Issei's kneeling position. He raised his hand, but Cao Cao shook his head.

''He killed-!''

''I understand how you feel.'' – Cao Cao responded cutting off George, his eyes narrowing. –''But this isn't the time. Remember why we came here?''

''To make a statement.'' – Siegfried responded in George's spot.

''Correct.'' – Cao Cao nodded. –''This mission wasn't about killing Issei Hyoudou, it was about sending a message to Sirzechs.''

George nodded, but noticed the ruffled state of Cao Cao's clothing...and the dried cut on his cheek.

''Let's go, before this whole space crumbles.''

They disappeared, as Siegfried smirked at Issei.

The silence that remained was disturbed by Issei's voice.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK**!'' – He shouted, as he banged his head against the concrete. It made a dull sound. –''It hurts...''

A small while passed, as Issei watched blood drip down his head. With shaking hands, he pushed his own upper-body off from the ground and got into a sitting position. With shaking legs, he barely got up and stumbled to the side, banging himself against a damaged car. He tried to inhale deeply, but instead he got into a coughing fit, because of the pain.

His eyes narrowed, and he banged his fist against the car's window, shattering it to tiny pieces.

He raised his gaze and noticed the fog, that was closing in on him.

The ground and sky shattered, as he felt a strong pulling sensation. Almost puking out more blood, he was warped back to his house's backyard.

''Great...'' – He spit out those words, as he used the wall of his house to get himself up and began to stumble towards the school, not giving attention to his dirty, and torn clothes.

* * *

Rias Gremory was shaking.

Her hands, her legs, her heart. It was fear that tainted her.

She tried to comprehend how strong the people she had fought was. The sight of Koneko being impaled, the sight of Xenovia being slashed across her chest and the sight of Kiba getting his arm chopped off wouldn't leave her mind for ever.

She slouched her head against the desk and grabbed into her hair, covering her face.

Everything she had built almost crumbled to dust in a matter of minutes.

Her family would have been killed, if it had been the attacker goal to kill – fortunately enough, they withdrew when they obviously had won the fight.

Rias had called Grayfia who took care of her peerage member almost immediately, but still she feared the worst – Koneko was impaled by one of that monster's swords.

Her trance-like thoughts were scattered, when the door to the occult club office was banged open by someone.

She raised her hands, ready to attack, and so did Akeno and Rossweisse, while Gasper tried to push himself even deeper into a box. He had tried to be without it, but after a such a day, he couldn't help himself.

They calmed down, after a second, when they noticed that it was Issei.

He stumbled inside the room and immediately threw himself against a wall, clutching his chest in pain.

''_Ahhh_...'' - He exhaled, and looking down at his own feet, as beads of sweat rolled down his face. –''...Status?''

''..Issei..'' – Rias widened her eyes, not understanding what he said.

''Where are...the rest?'' – He asked, taking a pause between words.

''...'' – Rias didn't respond as the words escaped her.

''Toujo, Xenovia and Yuuto were injured quite severely. '' – Rossweissei responded in her stead. –''They are in an underground hospital.''

''How serious?'' – Issei looked upwards, still using only one of his eyes.

Rossweissei's eyes met with Issei's. –''Koneko was impaled by a sword, Xenovia was slashed and Kiba lost his arm.'''

Issei, still leaning against the wall with his back, backhanded the wall and punched trough it. –''Goddammit.''

He slid down into a sitting position and raised his head upwards, glancing at the cieling. –''What happened?''

''At first, Diodora and a person with 4 arms attacked, but we held them back until Koneko killed Diodora. It all got bad when Cao Cao and a person with Glasses appeared. Cao Cao went after you, while the other one attacked us with magic...he was way too strong.'' – Akeno responded, sitting on the couch.

''Georg...and Siegfried.'' – Issei responded. –''They are two of Cao Cao's lackeys, the ones that I didn't kill...way above your level.''

The room went quiet from how blunt the answer was.

''What?'' – Issei asked, and coughed a bit, as he clutched at his chest. –'' I'm saying the truth, am I not?''

''Are you alright, Issei?'' – Rias asked, dismissing his previous sentence.

''I'm fine.''

He lied, of course. Overspending the Ki in your body was an awful thing to do. Issei felt as if his heart was being wringed from outside to inside, together with the coldness of his sweat, the cramps in his muscle and the pain when he was able to take a breathe.

''You fought Cao Cao, right? Did you defeat him?''

Issei let out a chuckle. - ''I didn't. He allowed me to live. I am not strong enough.''

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room.

''Did you see it, Gremory?'' – Issei began again. –''The strength, that these people have?''

''..Of course.'' – She responded, her eyes narrowing a bit.

''They could have killed you all easily, the same with me. But they didn't. Want to know why?''

''...Issei.'' - Rias spoke, trying to quiet him.

''Listen.'' – Issei voice came out cold. –''They simply sent a message to your brother...the Khaos Brigade, that is. Do you know what it said?''

Silence.

''That we are weak. Too weak. We are too insignificant and incompetent to even be killed – we don't pose a threat to them.'' – Issei answered and smirked, showing his teeth. –''Gremory, how do you like this view into the real world?''

''Hyoudou!'' – She shouted, her eyes going wide.

''What? You can't make me shut up. I am stronger than you, and the strong trample the weak. Understand? I am not some high-level devil that will follow just rank. I WILL SPEAK WHEN I WANT TO SPEAK!''

''I KNOW THAT I AM WEAK, ISSEI!'' – Rias screamed at Issei, making his eyes go wide. –''I UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT INTO MY FACE, YOU BASTARD!''

''...Hahahahahah-!''- He began to laugh, but his laughter was stopped by sharp pain in his chest. –''_Aghh_-!''

''I understand it. Of course I do...but what can I do now? There is no need to be so aggressive, especially now.''

Issei sighed. –''The enemy doesn't wait...''

''I know...'' – Rias sighed this time. - ''...When we were training...I learned how to use an attack that was similar to my brothers. Of course, it's power isn't comparable to my brothers...but the complete destruction effect was the same.''

''And?'' – Issei asked.

Rias chuckled. –''That power was simply blocked by...George, you said?''

Issei simply smirked at that sentence by Rias. –''Cao Cao's men are not your average joes. They are all strong. To match him...you would need to train relentlessly.''

''Like you, you training maniac?'' – Rias pulled Issei along.

''More than me.'' – Issei responded and slowly got up.

''Where are you going?''

''Home. I need to rest and change.'' – He said, touched his ripped t-shirt.

''We are going to the hospital soon, what about you?'' – Akeno asked.

''Don't worry, I know how to get to it.'' – He said, and stumbled trough the open doorway.

Issei guessed that it was the class-time, as no one was outside of the classrooms, so he was able to move across the streets quite unseen, even with his torn and banged up body.

When he came around his home, he decided on jumping into his room by the use of the window, from the fear of his mother seeing him.

He grabbed some clothes from the cluttered closet and went on for a shower, spending most of it leaning against a wall, trying to breath normally.

The clash of his cold sweat against the boiling water made him lethargic.

Having brushed off the scrapes and wounds with soap, he dried off and changed into a pair of black joggers with bands at the bottom and a black, white striped t-shirt. He threw the old clothes into the trashcan.

With a white towel in his hair, Issei opened the door to his room and was met by two gazes.

The hazel eyed, cat-like Kuroka narrowed her eyes and smiled a bit, leaning against the window sill, dressed in her usual black tight-fitting pants and a black button-up shirt, with rolled up sleeves, that was obviously too big for her. The upper part of the shirt was unbuttoned, showing off a bit of her ample cleavage.

Issei let out an amused sigh, realizing that it was his shirt.

His gaze then focused on the second pair of eyes, the one he wished he could ignore, but he of course couldn't.

Her green eyes fluttered a bit, as her red lips pulled into a curly smile. She was sitting on the only desk in Issei's room, having crossed her pale, slim legs. A red choker covered the scar around her neck, while the straw-yellow hair of hers was stylized into a single braid, with the bangs on the front pushed to the side.

She was wearing a black, one-piece dress that covered her cleavage, but showed off her shoulders. It ended a half-way above her knee, while down from there white thigh-highs covered the rest, coupled with black platform shoes.

''My, my, you look adorably horrible...'' – Maria said, with a hint of ridicule to her voice, as she brought her slender arm up to her face. The black nail polish was a complete opposite from her milk colored skin.

The corner of Issei's mouth twitched, before he spoke. –''I feel even more terrible than I look, trust me.''

She let out a small chuckle. –''So, how was it?''

Issei brought his right arm behind his head. –''Better. Although I would have died if he hadn't spared me.''

''You wouldn't have. I knew that he wouldn't kill this time.'' - Maria looked Issei into his bloodshot eyes. –''Did your attacks ''reach'' him?''

''They almost did...until he balance broke his spear.'' – Issei looked down. –''It is completely ridiculous.''

''It is.'' - Maria smiled. -''Do you think you will be able to ''reach'' him?''

Issei's eyes narrowed. –''I will not ''reach'' him...I will overtake him. I just need time.''

Maria uncrossed her legs and shimmied off the desk.

''I trust you. If you need time, I will give it to you.'' – She said, as she moved closer to Issei.

She raised her hand and placed it on his chest.

''However, time is not infinite. Sooner or later it will start. Even ''I'' can't stop time.'' – She smirked and looked upwards, meeting Issei's eyes.

''I would advise you to push yourself more, but your heartbeat is irregular.'' – She sighed, cutely. –''Really...you are helpless by yourself, huh?''

Maria turned around, sliding her hand off Issei's chest. –I'll go then. Kuroka, heal him.''

''Maria, wait. I need something we spoke about earlier.'' – Issei said, before she could teleport away.

''Mmm~?'' – She hummed, cutely.

''I need the passports. For them.'' – He said, and went quiet.

In the silence, the three of them heard a bit of bustling coming from the first floor.

Maria tilted her head back, smirked, and disappeared from the room in an instant.

Issei grabbed his chest and exhaled, as Kuroka quickly moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug, as she rested her head against Issei's chest.

Issei's arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head.

''You heard about Koneko?''

''Of course.'' – Kuroka responded, her voice being muffled by Issei's chest. –''I already visited her...she is fine. But she will have to stay in the hospital for a few days.''

The warmth, and the soft sensation of her familiar body calmed Issei down. Kuroka, as if understanding that, rubbed her head against Issei's chest even more.

''Sorry. I should have been the-'' – Issei began to speak, but that was cut off by Kuroka's hand, that tugged at his white hair, making him wince playfully.

''Not your fault. Don't apologize for things like that.'' – Even though her voice sounded quite agitated, Issei knew she was hiding her smile. –''Let's concentrate on things at hand, yes?''

''Mhm.'' – Issei nodded and released Kuroka from his grasp.

Her slender fingers interlocked with Issei's blistered ones, as she pulled him downwards. They both sat down, cross legged, facing each other.

Issei's cheek turned a bit red, as he looked at her, from close range. There was something about her, that made his head spin, making it a mess of fuzziness. Maybe it was the way her skin glistened, the way her alluring eyes fluttered, her gaze, or maybe it was the shirt that she was wearing.

It was his shirt, but seeing her wear it made his heart skip a beat. Seeing his situation, it meant his heart skipped a few more beats than that.

Kuroka caught on, and squirmed her fingers, as she looked into Issei's eyes. She grinned, as her lips parted and she slid her tongue over her upper lip.

Issei broke eye contact and spoke up. –''Stop teasing me, I don't know if my heart right now could handle the blood flow.''

He turned his eyes back to Kuroka, who this time looked away, dodging his gaze. She held a small, rosy blush on her cheeks.

Issei burst into laughter, and so did she soon after.

A small while later, after the two of them calmed down, Kuroka began to actually heal Issei and fill his Ki reserves, as she pushed her Ki into Issei.

The Ki that entered Issei's body felt excruciatingly good and bad at the same time, as drips of sweat began to form on both of them. Issei felt the pain in his heart go away, but at the same time, his nerves felt as they were pulled on, like strings, while the almost-unbearable heat burned his body from inside.

''It feels like that, because I am using my natural, youkai Ki...It is a bit more ''pure'' and natural than yours'' -Kuroka explained. -''Please don't force yourself so much...you could have killed yourself.''

''Can't be that bad...right?''

''That bad.'' – Kuroka exhaled. –''The Ki is the life force, as you know. Ki taken from the life around you is like the yin, and your literal life force, the life of your soul, is like the yang. Once you draw too much from one of them, you die. The Yin side, the ''outer'' Ki disbalances your body's functions, while if you spend the ''inner'' Ki, your lifeforce, well...you die, obviously.''

Kuroka explained, her hands still placed on Issei's, who was staring at her intensely.

''The fact that you, a non-yokai, a reincarnated devil who doesn't have a bloodline that allows it, can control Ki, is very interesting. Basically, you can use Senjutsu.''

''Does simply expelling Ki from my limbs even count as Senjutsu?'' – Issei chuckled.

''Yes.'' – Kuroka purred. –''Your control over it has gone up significantly, but your reserves are not large. They are decent, yes, but nothing spectacular.''

''Can I train my reserves?'' – Issei asked, his eyes hinting at curiosity.

''Of course. You have trained it over the years, as you trained your body.''

''Can I speed it up?'' – Issei asked. –''Making my reserves bigger?''

''...Not really. With rigorous training and often Ki manipulating, you could use less Ki, but keep the strength of those attacks.''

''I know. I spent way too much Ki uselessly. I used ''Split-Heavens'' kick on Cao Cao, and that was probably my downfall against him.''

Kuroka froze for a second. –''Did you just say ''Split-Heavens''? It requires an absurd amount of Ki...'' - She looked downwards. –''No wonder you spent so much.''

''Guilty.'' – Issei would have rubbed the backside of his head, but his hand was being held by Kuroka. –''I just want to use more moves. My teacher used magic to enhance her attacks, I can use Ki now. Although...''

His voice trailed off, before he finished the sentence.

''Mmm?''

''...Saiaorg uses ''inner'' Ki, right?''

''Yes. He uses the long life-span of a devil to his advantage.''

''..I'll have to do that as well. The attack where he used Ki like whirlwind almost killed me right there, on the spot...I need to copy it.''

Kuroka's fingers locked into Issei's palms. –''You shouldn't. Your body, your soul...was ravaged back on that moon-filled day. Even though you have the lifespan of a devil, it is unstable. You shouldn't spend it. It's dangerous.''

Issei smiled gently. –''I won't lie to you...I'll probably use it.''

''I know.'' – Kuroka released his hands. -''But I want you to promise you will only do it when it is unavoidable.''

''Promise.''

Kuroka purred, seemingly happy with the answer.

Their eyes moved to the window of Issei's room, as a black-clad person appeared there. She brought her left hand up to her chest and then relaxed her posture. Her short black hair fluttered at the stray wind coming from the window.

''Fleimel.'' – Issei acknowledged her.

''Sir.'' – She said and took out two envelopes, handing them to Issei. –''Maria had these prepared before hand. Passports, VISA cards filled with money and some other important documents.''

''Thank you.'' – Issei took them and got up.

''Is that all?''

''Tell Gilgamesh I need to talk with him later.''

''Yes, sir.'' – She said, and disappeared as quietly as she arrived.

For a small while, only silence accompanied the two of them.

''Are you sure?'' – Kuroka asked.

Issei nodded and went over to his closet. A small while of ravanging trough a bag later, he took a folded paper out of it.

''Let's go.''

The two of them exited his room and went downstairs. His father was already eating, whilst his mother cooked.

She glanced back at them, with her amber eyes. –''Oh, I was just about to call for you. Dinner is ready.''

Issei smiled and sat down. A short while later, the four of them were eating. They exchanged a bit of small-talk about school. Issei spoke some nonsense about average grades, even though he didn't really have any idea about most of the subjects.

It went on for a nice while, until Issei cut it.

He took away the fakeness.

''Mom, dad...I need to talk with you.''

''Of course. What is it?'' – His father responded, glancing at him.

''These months that I have spent here with you, have been a big lie.''

Their eyes widened.

''What do you mean?'' – His mother asked, completely cluelessly.

Issei looked at Kuroka and nodded.

She looked into both of his parents eyes...and their gazes changed.

''..Wh-Who are you?'' – His mother asked Kuroka, who got up and leaned against the counter, a bit away from them.

The magic that was controlling them was taken away in a single instant.

''Mom...to tell the truth, I don't really know how to say this. Everything I told you about what happened to me was a lie, well, except for the fact I was kidnapped.''

Both of his parents were tense.

Issei smiled ruefully and continued. –''A lot happened. Things I rather not mention and I'd rather you not hear, but...you know, how as a kid, everyone wants to be a hero? At least us guys...I became the exact opposite of that. When I was a kid, I wanted to defeat villains...I wanted to defeat people like myself.''

''What...what exactly are you?'' – His father asked, his voice cracking at the start.

''I am a mercenary.''

''Soldier for hire?'' – His father asked.

''Don't be ridiculous.''

Issei slid his hand into one of his pockets and took out the folded paper, sliding it to the other side of the table. His father opened the worn down, gritty paper.

Both of his parents looked at it. It was a photo. 15 people, all dressed in black, with various kinds of weapons. A waving black flag with a white ''SS" symbol was above them all. Issei was the second smallest one of them all, standing right in the middle, with a assault riffle handing from a sling at his side. A women with flowing, blood red hair had her hand around his shoulder. Issei's expression held a slight, almost unnoticeable smile. A girl with black hair stood on one of his sides, with a complete pokerface, while on the other side a man with golden hair stood with his arms crossed. Right behind Issei, a man with messy black hair and a slight scruff stood with a slight smirk, his gaze was turned to the women that had her hand around Issei.

And there, in front of Issei, stood a short, petite girl with pale, unblemished skin. one of her hands held a ''V'' symbol and her eyes held unarguable evil.

After a long while of looking at it, they placed the picture back on the table.

Silence filled the room, mixing with the already high strung atmosphere. The expressions on Issei's parents faces were difficult to describe. Complete and utter despair would come close to it, but it was mixed with surprise and a hint of fear.

''The Issei that was kidnapped is not the same Issei that stands in front of you. I changed a lot. So much so, that you would be correct to not call me your son anymore.''

The high pitched sob of his mother filled the room, making Issei wince, of the sight of her tears.

His father sighed. –''...No matter what happened to you, it doesn't matter. You are my son. My only son.''

Issei looked into his eyes...he wasn't lying.

''It breaks my heart to say this...but I will remove you from my life. The things that happen around me are too dangerous...if you remain around me, you will killed or taken hostage.''

His father froze. –''Remove?''

''Kuroka.''

She, who had moved behind them, touched both of their heads. A second later, both of them slouched over the table.

Issei grabbed the photo and put it back into his pocket. He then opened the envelopes and looked at the passports.

Meanwhile, Issei noticed his parents appearances change slightly. The wrinkles on their faces disappeared and their hair changed colors. His mothers became darker and shorter, while his fathers hair became pure black and lost the unusual structure, becoming straight.

Kuroka was holding her eyes close and concentrating, shifting their memories and appearance. –''...What are their names?''

''Aoi and Hirako Suitopi.''

She nodded and a few seconds later, his parents began to move again, while Kuroka went back to sit next to Issei.

''..What were talking about, dear?'' – His mother asked his father.

''Something about...?'' – His father responded, but then his gaze locked onto Issei. –''Who were you, again?''

He smiled. –''The new owner of your old house, Mister Suitopi.''

''Ah, just Hirako is fine.''

Issei nodded and spoke to them. –''You spoke of moving up to the sea side, to the countryside, right?''

''Ah yes, taking the train straight there. We have the money to afford it...winning the lottery was very fortunate.''

''I would assume so, yes.'' – Issei nodded with a smile. –''Childhood dreams can be fulfilled like that, don't you think?''

His mother smiled and answered. –''Indeed. Maybe now, when we can afford a dream house, Hirako over here would finally agree to a child, haha~''

She playfully jabbed at ''Hirako'' who smiled and sighed slightly.

''Ah, your train will come soon...'' - Issei said, still holding on his gentle tone.

Both of his parents jumped up, in surprise.

''You're right, we should go!''

''Of course.'' – Issei pushed the passports and other documents to the other side of the table. –''Don't forget these.''

''Oh my, how did they get there?''

His father grabbed them and they walked to the front entrance. While his parents put on clothes, Issei remained quiet, looking at them.

They turned to open the doors. ''Well, take care of the house, okay? I and my husband lived here together with...ara?''

''Let's go, Aoi.'' – Issei's father grasped her hand and stepped outside, pulling her gently. –''Well then, was nice meeting you...um, what was your name again?''

Issei leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. –''Doesn't matter. Hurry, if you want to make it.''

''Right!'' – Issei's father answered and they both got into their car.

The car pulled out of the driveway, and after a horn sound, they were gone.

Issei went inside, shutting the door behind him.

Wracked with grief, he felt an immeasurably sized pit in his stomach, but he couldn't cry.

Tears didn't run from his eyes, as he ''lost'' his parents.

Kuroka hugged him. –''This decision was correct. They look different and they have no memories of you...no one will ever find them, if they would want to use them against you.''

''I know.'' – Issei said. –''This isn't the time to be sad...Let's go, I need to visit Koneko.''

Issei put on some sneakers, and then after a cute humming sound from Kuroka, they disappeared from the now empty house.

* * *

_Goodbye mother, father. I am sorry that I was such a lousy son._

* * *

**Author's notes.**

_Yo. Been a while, although this chapter is a lot longer. About 8k words? _

_Anywho, how are you? I feel pretty shitty, fuck school, fuck future, fuck it all._

_Writing is nice. I can escape the reality for a while. _

_A lot happened this chapter, don't you think? _

_I still can't write sad scenes for the life of me, but I hope you enjoyed. _

_''Suitopi'' is a flower. It means ''goodbye'' in flower language. _

_Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I explained a bit about Ki, because I took my (the breakers lmao) spin on it. _

_See you next time, if I make it trough the night._


	30. Home

The warp of space and time left Issei feeling more dizzy than usual, as he stumbled when he felt his feet touch the ground, but was held up by a blond women with eyes as blue as the summer sky.

Of course, the women smirked slightly, as Issei got his bearings backs. That women was no-one other than Kuroka, using her senjutsu to change the perception of how she looks like.

The white hallways, the sterile smell and overall bustling of the hospital was unchanged. Issei, remembering the last time he was there, walked over to the reception.

''Hello. I would like to see Koneko Toujo.'' – He said, to the blond women that was looking down at a computer screen.

Issei noted, how even hospitals in Hell used computers to book the patients.

''And you are...?'' - The women responded, before raising her eyes, but when she did, her eyes went wide. –''The Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor...''

Issei smiled, curtly.

''Of course.'' – She called for a nurse, and when a nurse arrived, she spoke to her. –''Please lead these two to room 3-05.''

The nurse nodded, and lead the two of them towards the 3rd floor, where they entered room 05. Issei nodded to the nurse, who did the same, and exited the room, leaving only Issei and Kuroka in the room.

Issei looked at the white bed, where Koneko slept on her back. Even though a blanket covered her, it was easy to notice the bundle of bandages that ran over her uncovered shoulder.

The calm, although a bit slow, beeping of the heart monitor was only heard trough the room. Issei walked over to her and simply observed her. Her rather frail-looking complexion was even softer.

Or possibly it only looked like that, because she was sleeping between the white sheets and white, soft pillows.

Issei sighed, as Kuroka sat down on the edge of the bed. Koneko's short frame didn't even reach the end of the bed.

''Is what I am doing right, Kuroka?'' – Issei spoke. –''Or am I a simple, dumb child, who is in over his own head?''

''Nothing that we do is ''right'' per se, but I wouldn't call this dumb.''

She responded, leaving out her usual act of a cat.

Seeing someone else sleep in a hospital bed was odd for him. Most of the times it was the other way around. He was the one who was hurt, injured, and he slept in a hospital bed, while others looked down at him. In his past, it didn't happen like this. The narrow deaths and sparing of them wasn't really real. It was either to fight, kill the enemy and survive, or to die. The middle path wasn't there...and yet, he was spared.

''Is it really fine for me to have someone as a disciple?'' – Issei spoke up.

Margit was a talented women who knew how to teach others. Issei wasn't like her...only thing that he can offer is ruin, pain and violence.

Kuroka looked at him and sighed. –''Calm down...I can feel the dark emotions from all the way over here.''

He sighed, once again.

It somehow felt detached, but Issei was pulled out of the dark thoughts when he felt something tugging at the edge of his shirt. He glanced down, meeting Koneko's dull eyes.

''...Teacher.''

Issei froze, on being called that.

''Please don't abandon me.'' – Koneko asked, with a quiet, trembling voice.

Issei looked at her gentle, sad expression...as tears began to fall from her face.

''...I know I couldn't defeat them...but please, don't stop being my teacher...I will become stronger.''

Issei clenched his jaw, as he understood how big of a dipshit he was.

''Kuroka, can you punch me?''

Her fist came not a second later, as Issei stumbled to the side, fully taking the hit.

Kuroka purred and looked at Koneko. –''That one was for making my sister cry.''

Koneko onlooked what was happening with wide eyes.

Issei slapped himself a few times, and then he touched Koneko's white hair. He gently ruffled her hair, and began to speak. –''Sorry, Koneko. I am a complete moron when it comes to things like these. I always doubt myself and wallow in self pity...I'm dense, you know?''

''He is.'' – Kuroka nodded, having sat back down on the bed.

''Anyways...I'm sorry for what I said. You don't need to fall into the same mindset as I have about strength. It isn't everything in the world. Don't worry, child, I will never abandon you...so rest, please.''

He brought his hand out of her hair and put it into his pocket. Koneko smiled gently and closed her eyes, Issei meanwhile used his other hand to wipe the small and slow stream of blood from his lip.

''I'll go visit the other two.'' – Issei said to Kuroka.

She got up, and pulled him against the door. She glanced into his eyes and spoke. –''...You could take your own advice.''

''...You know me. Do as I say, not do as I do.''

''...I'm just worried.''

''I know.'' –Issei gently smiled . –''...I need the strength to carry the burden, you know.''

She nodded. –''...but that doesn't mean you can't rest...your obsession of strength is borderline crazy. It will be the end of you.''

''Doesn't matter.'' – Issei responded, and gently pushed her off. –''Can you do something so Koneko heals faster?''

Kuroka gave him a sheepish glance and nodded, going back to Koneko, as Issei exited the room, and gently closed the door.

After asking the nearby nurse for directions, he entered Xenovia's room. She was already up, sitting upright in the hospital bed. She was wrapped in bandages from her midriff to her shoulders.

''Oh. Hey Issei.'' - She said, nonchalantly, when she noticed him.

He raised his hand. –''Yo.'' – After that, he went over to her bed and sat on the edge. Xenovia's yellow eyes met his, as she dully glanced at him.

She was like that, a lot. They didn't talk too much, but they had sparred a few times. Even though there was that whole thing where Issei ''pushed'' her trough a desk, there wasn't any awkwardness between them. Xenovia was aloof like that, but Issei didn't mind. It was the other way around, even.

''So, you seem to be holding up alright.'' – Issei began.

''I'm fine.''

''Good to hear. I heard that your chest was cut, so I was afraid for your rack.'' – He said, and smiled sheepishly at her.

Her eyes fluttered, as she smirked. –''Nah, these are fine.'' – She brought her arms up and touched her own breasts, trough the bandages.

''No shame at all.'' – Issei stated.

''Why should I be ashamed of these?'' – She asked, and lead Issei's eyes lower, to her firm chest, and the remaining bare, well-toned midriff, as the blanket was pushed back down to the lower part of her stomach.

''Point taken.'' –Issei stated, and shrugged. –''Anyways, how was the fight?''

''Quite disappointing.'' – She answered, and let her hands rest on the blanket.

''What happened?'' – Issei asked her, smiling aloofly.

''Can't really tell. Teamwork was really bad from our side, I guess. The enemy had four arms, I couldn't get in...and Durandel couldn't break his demonic swords.''

''I see.'' – Issei nodded. –''Siegfried is very strong...although the four arms surprise me.''

''It was a balance breaker.''

Issei's eyes narrowed a bit. –''Fascinating...''

Xenovia observed Issei, and noticed that he himself was quite ruffled up, as small bits and pieces of scratches remained, and his palm was burned.

''How was your fight?''

''Mine?'' – He asked, feigning ignorance.

''Yes. You fought Cao Cao.''

''Could have been better. He is a prodigy unlike any other.''

''He's a human, yes?''

Issei nodded.

''...These days the enemies just seem to become stronger and stronger.''

''It doesn't seem like it. It is like that.''

She exhaled. –''At least I'm getting an upgrade for my weapon.''

This was the first time Issei had heard something about it. –''Upgrade?''

''Yes.'' – She smiled. –''The church is working on it, fusing the few pieces we have of Excalibur together for it become stronger.''

''Good to hear.'' – Issei responded, and got up from the bed. –''Take care. I'll visit Kiba.''

She nodded, and slid back into a sleeping position.

As Issei asked for the directions to Kiba's room, he thought how easy it was to speak with Xenovia. She was frank, aloof, but straight. She didn't do the usual talking in circles crap that most people did.

Issei opened the doors to Kiba's room, and only the same beeping as in Koneko's room could be heard in his. He was unconscious, and his arm was wrapped in bandages...probably knocked out by medicine. It would be easy.

To kill him, that is.

Issei scratched the bridge of nose, as he came closer to Kiba's bed. Issei was tired and he felt a ringing feeling in his head. He hadn't slept in a nice while, besides, the fact that Kuroka replenished his Ki reserves didn't mean that his soreness from the fight had went away.

He stopped just at the edge of the bed, looming over Kiba. His eyes narrowed, and he raised his hand.

Just before he touched Kiba's neck, he stopped.

He stared at Kiba and contemplated the pros and cons of the decision. He was taught to fight unfair. The easiest way to win the upcoming fight with Kiba would be to kill him now, before the fight could even begin.

Would it be despicable? Yes, it would, but he was despicable.

His hand was a few inches off from Kiba's throat. Issei almost felt how easy it would be to wring and break Kiba's neck...he could do it with a single hand, in a single motion.

But was it really necesary? Kiba would be a problem to him in the future, just because of Ascalon. Ascalon itself was a legendary, dragon slaying sword, a natural counter to Ddraig.

Issei stepped back, and face-palmed himself.

_''What the fuck am I doing?''_

He asked himself.

Was the repeated ''giving in'' to his old urges resurfacing even when he was not fighting? Was Maria's influence on his thoughts the source of this bad intent?

He exhaled and inhaled deeply. There was no need to kill Kiba. Besides, if he would, there was no way he wouldn't get caught as the perpetrator of that killing. It would be like hanging a giant flag that said ''I AM ACTUALLY A DOUBLE AGENT'', or writing ''Traitor'' on his own forehead.

''Calm down...I am strong enough.''

He said, to himself, and exited Kiba's room, having decided to go to Kuroka, and then to go straight home, to get some sleep. The small ringing feeling in his head turned even worse, becoming a straight on migraine.

* * *

The base of operations for Khaos Brigade wasn't a single place. It was a mix of places that scaled from run-down, abandoned apartment buildings, to full-on castles. Ophis stood on a balcony of a castle, overlooking a dark, misty forest. Nighttime was coming, and swallowing the distant trees.

She didn't show any emotions. She did have expressions, but those were very unusually creepy. The expression she did show the most was a smirk. She had smirked when Issei complimented her way of dressing.

A single, towering chime clock rang inside of the building, and so Ophis entered the room, closing the dark wood, windowed doors behind her.

The rooms interior was exquisite. A mix of dark wood, ivory and gems. The shelves of books that covered the walls were a bit messy, as a bunch of the old books were lying on the floor, or half taken from the shelves. The throne in the middle of the room was giant. Way too large for Ophis, but it was her's.

She made herself levitate, and sat herself down on the throne. She blankly gazed at the double-door that was in front of her, and awaited.

The crackling of the burning wood in a chimney to her side had remained as the only other sound, aside from the ambient noises outside. A few seconds later, the sound of footsteps overtook those sounds.

Those people knocked on her door, showing respect and courtesy, and after a few seconds opened the ivory double doors.

Cao Cao, Georg and Siegfried entered. They stopped a few feet away from her and bowed.

Ophis remained sitting in the ebony throne.

''We moved as planned. We didn't kill anyone, but we injured just enough to agitate Sirzechs. As our fighters will clash with the forces of Sirzechs, they will become stronger.'' – Cao Cao reported to her.

''...I see.'' – Ophis responded, apathetically. –''Do you have any plans?''

''Yes.'' - Cao Cao curtly responded. –''We will attack the Kyoto Youkai Faction, and we will kidnap their leader. She is a 9 tailed fox that has the power to summon The Great Red.''

Ophis nodded lightly.

''Is that all to report?'' – Ophis asked.

''The only thing to report would be to report the damage done to us in the attack, but I don't assume you care.'' – Cao Cao shrugged.

''Tell me.''

His eyes widened, but he answer Ophis without fumbling. –''A bunch of regular low-class devils and fallen angels died. Someone of the Gremory peerage killed the Astaroth heir, and Ddraig half-killed Beelzebub.''

At the mention of Ddraig, Ophis nudged her head slightly. It was a obscenely small gesture, but for Ophis, the Dragon God that didn't show emotions that was huge. Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. –''Are you interested in him?''

''I am.'' – She responded, still in the same blank tone. –''Did you fight him?''

''Yes. He has become stronger again. A lot stronger.''

Ophis looked downwards, staring at a single point, completely blanking out, while the three people opposite of her observed.

''...You can go.'' – Ophis stated after a few seconds of silence.

Cao Cao, George and Siegfried bowed once again and exited the room. Ophis shuffled herself out of the throne that was uncomfortable and exited onto the balcony once again. She blankly stared at the darkness lurking in front of her and floated a-top of the marble railings, sitting down.

She threw her small, slender legs over the edge, continuing to stare into the distance, as the darkness enveloped the forest even more. Night was coming, and the animals had shushed down, allowing her to enjoy the silence that she so much desired to have once more.

* * *

Issei woke up on the couch in now his house. Kuroka was slouching over him, her butt on his crotch, her hair in his face. One of Issei's legs was dangling over the side of the couch, other was pressed into the back of the couch.

He leaned his head back, looking at the room. His body was pushed a bit over the edge of the couch, and that made his whole back feel very stiff.

The room was a mess of clothes, alcohol bottles and thrown around things. The small desk in front of them was broken, and the chairs were turned over and the TV was stabbed into the wall with 4 knives, one for each corner. On the middle of the flat-screen, there was a big target mark and there were 10 or so knives thrown into it.

Issei sighed, and raised his arms. Well, only one, because the other had gone completely numb from being pressed under Kuroka. He used his other one to pull it from under her and tried to flex it to get the blood flow going.

He remained lying there, enjoyed the softness of Kuroka, who was completely naked, if not for the small, thin blanket that had wrapped her lower body in.

Two days had passed since the fight with Cao Cao.

How had he even ended up in this kind of situation? His mind was trying to piece it back together, but it was having difficulties to do so, as the alcohol had completely wiped his mind clear of anything.

First was...of course. They had bought a lot of heavy alcohol to ''calm down''. That had worked, as they played around, laughed, wrestled, made love, did a knife throwing contest, and made love again.

The blood rushed like a river in his arm, making it come back alive, coupled with the familiar pins and needles feeling, and so Issei slowly raised himself up, spun his body to the side, and allowed Kuroka to slide out of his lap. He got up, trying to keep himself up straight, as he stumbled from the sudden change of position.

He yawned, as he grabbed into his face and walked over to the kitchen, washing his face and drinking water. Then he found a pair of joggers thrown over one of the kitchen counters and put them on.

Then he found a real blanket and covered Kuroka and decided on cleaning the living room next. The easy part was to gather the clothes, as Issei picked up Kuroka's skinny jeans and shirt, and his own t-shirt, socks and her black lace panties.

After going upstairs and throwing everything into the washing machine, he went downstairs and began to clean up everything else. The liqueur bottles, the broken furniture, snack wrappers and tried to think of a way to get the TV off the wall.

''Fuck this...'' – He said pulling out the ten that were thrown into the middle of the screen. With an almost inaudible clang they fell the to the floor. Then he pulled the bottom two corner knifes out, and slowly pulled the remaining two, catching the falling TV.

It was obviously beyond saving, so he simply stepped outside, carrying the tv in his between his armpit, and threw it over to the trash...then he quickly got back in, realizing he had stepped outside without a shirt, and feeling how chilly it was outside.

He returned to the living room to find Kuroka sitting up right, stretching. She extended her hands into the air, behind her head and arched her chest outwards.

''Nice.'' – Issei stated.

She froze, looked at him, smiled...and arched her back even more, letting out a cross between a yawn and moan.

''You know, we are going to need a new TV and a new other things. Who is going to be paying for it?'' – Issei asked, in a aloof tone. He was obviously kidding.

''Who cares, nyaa~'' – She responded, fighting off sleep. –''We're rolling in cash from all the jobs we've done.''

''...We kind of are...'' – Issei chuckled.

''Let's redecorate, how about it?''

Issei let out a playful sigh. –''Sure. What do you want it to look like?''

She smirked, and let out a playful purr. –''I WANT A BIG BATH ON THE SECOND FLOOR!~''

''Huh?'' – Issei was surprised by the sudden screaming.

''A giant bath, and a lot of space around it to move around and stuff. You know, like a whole floor made just for a bath. It would have a nice ceiling glass, covered in artwork...somewhere to relax.''

She purred, and showed a cute, catlike smile.

''Alright. But if we do that, then I want a basement floor to be turned into a training ground.''

''Only if I get to use it too.''

''Of course.''

''Done.''

''...The kitchen needs renovations as well.'' – Kuroka chuckled.

''Our room needs to be bigger too...'' – Issei added.

Wasn't before long that they had thought out all the different options they wanted to try out.

''...What about the TV, then?'' – Kuroka grinned, remembering what the whole conversation was about at the beginning.

Issei laughed, and so did Kuroka. –''...Just a big one.''

After that was spoken about, Issei decided to take a bath, taking Kuroka with him. The shower was rather small and cramped, as both of them stood under the hot water. Kuroka purred, as Issei washed her long, silky black hair, poking at her chest or running his hands over her midriff or butt.

It was a nice pause from the fighting, training and anger. Things like this always would happen after big fights, in the cool-down times. Even if the playfulness was a bit faked or acted, it didn't matter, because it felt real. The whole dynamic felt fresh and wonderful.

They had woken up late in the morning, but by the time they were eating breakfast, it was already midday.

Issei had done the cooking part, while Kuroka simply sat around, with her feet put up on the table, dressed in simple joggers and a t-shirt that was too big for her, and thus revealed one of her shoulders.

Issei placed the plates of food in front of her, and pushed her feet off. She shot him a playful glare, while he showed her his tongue, and sat next to her.

After a small while, Life Energy fluttered in the hallway, and Issei, who had grabbed a knife from the desk, ready to throw it, lowered it.

The golden blond man stopped in the doorless archway that moved from the corridor to the kitchen. He leaned against it, crossing his arms. He smiled, his red eyes narrowing slightly.

''Ah, am I disturbing a family dinner?'' – He asked, tilting his head to the side.

He was dressed in black, slightly ripped, slim jeans, Chelsea boots and a black hoodie, that was barely noticeable under the opened leather jacket. A golden chain hanged over it, matching his golden earrings.

Issei smirked at him. –''Not really. Sit down, have some coffee or something, Gilgamesh.''

Gilgamesh entered the kitchen and sat down, opposite of Issei, while Kuroka raised from her chair and prepared some coffee.

''So, did you want to talk with me, Boss?'' – He asked, placing his arms on the table.

Issei nodded. –''Have you grown stronger over these months?''

''I have.'' – He responded, after a small amount of thinking. –''I've been running some jobs for Miss Maria, together with training and blacksmithing.''

''Good. I need you to spar with me. A lot.'' – Issei responded, smirking at him.

''Spar? You mean like training or, ah, thanks Kuroka-shii, like a full-on fight?'' – Gilgamesh stopped mid-sentence, to thank Kuroka for the coffee.

She, however karate-chopped the dome of his head lightly. –''That's ''Kuroka-sama'' to you.''

As he waited for the scolding hot coffee to cool off, Issei chuckled.

They had always been like that, back in the Zero Army. Before the death of his teacher, when they needed a team was bigger than them two, they had taken Gilgamesh, Slade, Fleimel and Kuroka along with them. Gilgamesh was someone who took it easy all the time, except for training. His stunningly good looks, tall frame, broad shoulders and the laid-back attitude made him a giant, stylish playboy, while the extreme talent, his sacred gear and the training he also did made him a deadly opponent to face.

He enjoyed the rush of adrenaline, so he had no fear in fighting, even if it was a horde of unending enemies.

''I want to fight against someone using a spear. You can, right?'' – Issei asked, and took a sip of his own coffee.

''Yeah.'' – Gilgamesh stated, as spears appeared from thin air behind him, floating in the air. One was golden and decorated, another completely black and simple, while the third was silver and engraved. A few more appeared, as Issei waved his hand, and Gilgamesh made the spears disappear. He took a sip of the coffee in front of him. –'... Delicious as always.''

''Of course.'' – Kuroka made a ''hmph'' sound and continued to nibble on her food.

''So, when are we training?''

''Let's see...'' – Issei pondered. –''I can skip school a few times a week. I can't train after school, because that is when Koneko trains, and if I disappeared, she would get suspicious.''

''Night then?''

Issei nodded, as Gilgamesh smirked.

''Just like the good old days, huh?'' –Gilgamesh, said, and downed the coffee in one go.

''Indeed. I'll get in touch soon. Koneko is in a hospital, so we can train right away.''

Gilgamesh extended his hand in a fist towards Issei, who looked at him, smirked and hit his own calloused fist against Gilgamesh's.

He looked at Kuroka and nodded. She waved her hand, dismissing him. He let out a pitiful chuckle, and disappeared from the kitchen.

And the two lovers remained,eating and chatting, as if the golden haired man had never been there.

* * *

Sirzechs' footsteps echoed in the exquisit hallway. At his side were his rook, Sutr the Second, wearing a similar robe as himself. He opened the oak double-doors and let Sirzechs enter. The people inside glanced at him.

Ajuka, Serafall, Azazel and Baraquiel, Micheal and Gabriel, all of them together with their bodyguards.

Sirzechs sat down in one of the throne-like chairs by the carved round table and began to speak. ''Thank you for arriving on such a short notice. I am grateful to you all.''

They all nodded in acknowledgment.

''As you well know, The Khaos Brigade have been making a name for themselves by unrelenting attacks on devil cities, meetings, parties, everything, causing chaos. I am keeping it under control here, but recently my sister's peerage was attacked. They were singled out, on purpose, to hurt me.''

If it was anyone but the strongest persons in the world in that room, they would suffocate from the pressure. –''Of course, my sister and her peerage is safe now. The target of the attack wasn't to kill, but to make a statement...they ''showed'' the world that her peerage was weak. Attacked in her territory, defeated and spared, just because of how weak they were.''

Silence, but it was broken by Serafall. –''What about The Keeper of the Red Heavenly Dragon? Was he not there?''

Sirzechs kept his composure, but was taken aback by how well-known Issei had become. –''He was. In the attack, Khaos Brigade lost the traitor Diodora and Beelzebub was injured critically by Issei, who then held back Cao Cao by himself.''

''The wielder of the God Slaying Spear was held back by the Red Dragon Emperor, even though a few months ago there was no way he could even try to stand against him?'' – Gabriel asked, her eyebrows arching.

Sirzechs nodded. –''Yes. He is always training, trying to become stronger. And honestly, his strength has grown exponentially. I think even I would have a hard time to go only hand-to-hand against him.''

Azazel smirked. –''This isn't all, correct?''

''It isn't...Kyoto has been hit by Khaos Brigade. The leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction has been kidnapped, and there were no effort to hide the fact. It's a challenge.''

''Completely disrespectful!~'' – Serafall spoke, in her ''cute, but offended'' tone, as she tilted her head. –''Shall we go and help?''

''If us, the leaders go, chaos will ensue. Complete panic will spread. We can't have that, we can't show weakness, not now.'' - Sirzechs responded, showing her a small smile.

''Let's send the youth.'' – Ajuka smirked, placing his hands together. -''Your sister's peerage is out, as half of them are in a hospital, but we can take The Red Dragon Emperor, or rather ''Ddraig'', as he calls himself and Saiaorg's Bell's peerage.''

''Mou, what about my sister?!~'' – Serafall puffed out her cheeks, shouting at Ajuka.

''Too weak.'' – Ajuka offhandedly replied.

''...Is it that serious?'' – The cute, playful tone disappeared, as Serafall sighed.

''Yes...even Loki has been sighted.''

''When are we moving them?'' – Azazel, who had been listening asked.

''Tomorrow, right?'' – Sirzechs spoke, not sure himself.

''Yes. Now would be too early. Knowing Issei, and knowing the Bael Heir, both of them are probably training...they would be too tired to fight.''

All of them collectively nodded, but then Gabriel spoke up. –''I know that the youth, especially Bael is very strong, but could they really hold it up against Loki? A Norse god?''

''They probably can...together. If they combine their punches, they will hit Loki into the moon~.'' - Serafall let out a cute chuckle.

''Besides.'' – Azazel added. –''I can send a group of mid-level fallen angels.''

''I also can lend some devils~.'' – Serafall added.

''That setles it.'' – Sirzehs nodded. –''We will send the youth, to prove that we can not be budged by their futile attempts. Thank you all for your presence...this meeting is over, if no one else wants to add anything.''

Silence followed, and so Sirzechs simply stated. –''Dismissed.''

Serafall walked over to him, and poken him in the stomach. –''Heyhey, if you say ''dismissed'', doesn't it sound like you are the leader of us all?''

He gave her a blank smile and scratched the backside of his head, as the other leaders began to teleport away.

* * *

The dimensional gap was infinite. It was a gap, a gap in which a normal person would disintegrate, while others who wouldn't, could get lost in forever. The ground was shattered, the old, cracked pillars had been thrown around and completely disfigured of what they had been. Spears laid broken all over the place, some of which had been stabbed into the ground, while others simply laid on the spider-web like ground, abandoned like toys, that someone had gotten bored of.

Issei was lying on the ground, his face turned towards the kaleidoscopic sky. His body was covered in fresh scars, all of them bleeding. His shirt and joggers were torn and cut, sticking to his body, completely drenched. He extended his hands sideways, and let out a loud sigh.

His breathing was uncontrollable, as his chest moved rapidly up and down, his lungs gasping for air.

Next to him, the blond Gilgamesh was gasping for breath, laying on the ground in a fashion very similar to Issei's. He grasped at his chest, grabbing into the golden chain. His face and stomach was blue and black, as one of his eyes was almost swollen shut and his nose was bleeding.

''We...are...going...to...kill...each other...like this..'' – He stated, barely able to talk.

Issei let out an inaudible grunt, as he remained stretched out on the dimensional gap's ravaged ground.

''...Kuroka and Fleimel...will probably...heal us..._I hope_.''

* * *

_Author's notes. _

TheLaughingStalk**\- **_Yo. Thank you for the review. I am very, very, very flattered. Blushing rn. _

_Thanks for everyone else...It means the world to me when people take their time to leave their thoughts.~_

_About this chapter. It was a set-up, of course. Showing a bit of the life that Issei lives with Kuroka. _

_Ah. They made Kuroka have some weird purple octagons with Japanese kanji or something, and purple blue orbs for attacks in the anime...I never expected for that to happen...BUT KUROKA WAS ANIMATED. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. YES. I was that excited, hot, bothered and sweaty. Mobage cards with Kuroka are also released~~~~~! The VA does a great job as well. Sorry for the inconsistency between my Kuroka's style of fighting and the anime versions._

_Gilgamesh is a mystery, but will be revealed. No, he isn't the **literal Gilgamesh**, just a fake._

**_THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE!_**

_Thanks for reading, as always, I am grateful. Leave a review, if you enjoyed and/or have a question. I do answer the reviews with PMs._

_Next time, EXPECT PUNCHING._

**_ah, CHECK OUT ''EVENT HORIZON/REMAIN SUFFERING''. It is another AU Issei story from me. A bit more gritty, bit more on the mental problems side. _**

**_Thanks~~~~(in a cute Serafall voice, as she puffs her cheeks)_**


	31. A Golden Fox, a Pawn, a King

It was getting really cold outside. At least, for Japan. In his days, Issei had been in the coldest parts of Russia and the hottest parts of Africa, but now, that felt like a lifetime ago, so he stood on the top of a hill, his black bomber jacket fluttering in the wind, together with his overgrown white hair that reached over his eyes, and on the back, almost down to his shoulders.

Behind him, the beast of a man called Saiaorg was talking with his queen. Behind them two, the rest of his peerage.

Of course, there were a few shoddy looks from Saiaorg's peerage, but it wasn't anything serious. They weren't children and understood that the rating game was just a game, nevertheless what transpired in it.

It was probably an odd sight for normal people. Three giants, although the monster-like Balam was probably sealing his power, because he was only about 2 meters tall, not three. A guy who has a femine look to him that is more beautiful than any girl, two normal, but handsome looking men, and two equally beautiful girls. All of them were dressed in rather casual clothes, and Issei, who had a look of a serial killer in his dull eyes, still dressed in his monochrome, dark color scheme.

He inhaled deeply, as he waited for Saiaorg to catch up.

Kyoto was the place where they currently stood. A top of an mountain, by a old, seemingly abandoned temple.

Two or so hours ago, after Issei had received a small familiar with the orders, he had arrived in Kyoto. Saiaorg and his peerage were already there, waiting for him. After a bit of a rendezvous and talking, they decided to check the old temples, in hopes of finding some clues.

''Master, we have company!''

Issei heard one of Saiaorg's bishops call, as his mind returned from wandering. As he was in the front, he was attacked first. A small girl, with ears and tails of a fox. Her eyebrows were upturned, clear anger in her golden eyes.

Behind her short, slender legs, 9 tails fluttered. Issei looked at her milky skin, her golden hair and her miko outfit, with some sort of pentagrams on it.

He smiled. –''Saiaorg, this is a chibi version of the Kyuuubi.''

She raised her hand, and masked fox priests jumped out from the near forest, from the shadows. Saiaorg, without saying anything gestured to deal with this non-lethally, as Issei simply let out a chuckle.

Although he could kill everyone attacking him with the flick of his wrist, he didn't do that. Instead, he placed his arms behind his back, and began to dodge everything. Like a snake, he dodged up, down, around and to the sides, his speed surpassing the attackers'.

Same could be said for Saiaorg, as his honed body used such speeds that the priests couldn't even grasp what was happening.

Issei raised his hand swatted away a bunch of fireballs, as a second later the small fox girl jumped at him, punching and kicking.

''Very cute.''

Issei spoke, and grabbed her leg mid-kick, raising her in the air by it. She mumbled, grabbing the edge of her miko attire dress, trying to hold it upwards, covering her upper legs.

''Not wearing anything under there?'' – Issei chuckled, as the foxgirl's face became bright as embers.

As he held the girl in front of him, the fox priests had halted their attacks, so Issei used the chance. –''We mean you no harm, as we are the devils that have been sent to help, chibi-kyuubi.''

Her eyes widened, as she still was grasping her skirt. Issei let out a small, ''can't be helped'' sigh, and in a single movement of his arm flipped the girl around mid air, and catching her by the armpits, put her down.

''...No way.'' – The foxgirl's cute voice could barely be heard, as Issei turned his back to her.

''Saiaorg, please.''

He stepped forwards, extending his hand, as a mark of Bael appeared on it. –''Indeed. I am Saiaorg Bael, the next heir. I assume you are the child of Yasaka, Kunou?''

The foxgirl blushed crimson, as she realized the situation at hand, and tried to salvage what was left of it. –''I am deeply sorry, Bael-sama.''

''Please, don't bow your head to me. Besides, Saiaorg is fine.'' – He said, smiling down at her bowing frame. –''I'm surprised that you attacked us like that.''

''My apologies...the one with the white hair gives of very..._unfortunate_..presence.'' – The girl responded, showing a level of intellect way above what Issei assumed her age was at first. At her comment, he simply smiled aloofly. It was nothing he hadn't heard.

''...and thus, we assumed you were the same people who took my mother.'' – She explained, as Saiaorg glanced at Issei.

He smiled. –''...Can't deny that I have kidnapped people.''

His ironic statement wen't misunderstood, as silence overtook them. Issei sighed, once again. –''Saiaorg, talk basics and gather info. I'll go further up the hill.''

He said, leaving Saiaorg's peerage in his wake. The obviously old and abandoned, but not dirty path that led to the top held firmly under his steps, as he moved rather quickly. At the top, to both of his sides were cherry trees, their blossoms pale pink, almost white. The branches swayed in the wind, rustling the blossoms. Right to his front, an old temple stood, sinking a feeling of dread into his skin.

He remembered why. He was a devil, even if he had orders and permissions to be in Kyoto, near temples, it still felt bad.

Forbidden.

Issei raised his head. The late-autumn sun had hidden behind gray, ambiguous clouds, but without that, the sunlight couldn't have really fought trough the foliage, as it only would throw shadows.

This weather...was _unfortunate_.

Issei walked up to the shrine, fighting against the urge to turn around, and stopped. He still remembered about Japanese shrines, so he clapped his hands together.

''For the gods of the battle to bless me.'' – He said, in his old man dialect. An aloof smile appeared on his face.

He had prayed.

He turned around, walking back down, hearing the conversation from it's middle. The cute foxgirl's tails swirled in the air, as she spoke with Saiaorg.

''...it was definitely them. The holy energy I felt, the Ki I felt, and they match your description...those are the people who took my mother.''

Saiaorg nodded, but his expression changed a bit when he noticed Issei returning. –''It was them. The Khaos Brigade and Cao Cao, no doubt about that.''

Issei nodded. –''Yes, I expected that fully. However, Cao Cao isn't a cruel man, so you shouldn't worry too much, little fox.'' – He smiled at her gently.

Her gaze remained surprised.

''Saiaorg, what should we do?'' – Issei touched the backside of his head. –''...There's no use to search for them, as they will come after us.''

''You think?'' – Saiaorg closed one of his eyes, as if pondering. –''I see, you are probably right. Let's go back to our hotel for today. Tomorrow, we will be back, Kunou...unfortunately, the Khaos Brigade will come after us, not the other way around, so we simply have to wait.''

She minced her words, together with her feet. After a small while of doubt, she lowered her head and answered. –''...Fine. if you say so.''

Her expression and voice was filled with regret...and disappointment. If Issei wasn't such a heartless bastard, he would probably jump to her, in an attempt to calm her down, to cheer her up, to encourage her that nothing bad would happen to her mother, or most likely all of the above, however he wasn't like that. He stood there, looking down at her with his blank, stoic expression, his hands in his pockets.

Saiaorg dropped to one knee and leaned closer, his eyes coming eye-level with the small Kunou. He raised his rugged hand and ruffled her hair. –''Everything will be fine. We are strong. We will protect and get your mother back...even if they are called ''Khaos Brigade'', they won't do anything bad to your mother.''

Kunou blushed from such an affection, not saying a word.

''I give you my promise, as the next heir to Bael.''

''...Thank you.'' – She said, and smiled gently, her eyes shutting close, most likely to hide tears.

Issei let out a single chuckle, as he and Saiaorg's peerage observed this heart-warming scene.

Saiaorg was really, really kind.

Issei stood in the back of Saiaorg's peerage, half-blending in with other people who were walking around the city. He wasn't a giant, and with a hood over his white hair, it wasn't a problem to hide himself from the stares.

He felt the sluggish air, as it began to rain. Slowly at first, but it turned into a downpour, so they quickly escaped into the nearest coffee shop. It was inadvertently bustling with people, even without the refugees of rain.

Hint of fresh coffee beans and various cooked buns, muffins and pizza slices hit his nose. They all sat down at the end, after the people sitting there very easily complied with the request for them to move.

Could be it was something to do with three 2 meter tall guys asking politely.

All of them ordered coffee and various snacks, and as they waited, Saiaorg, who was sitting across from Issei began to speak.

''So, I hear you are doing well.'' – He said, with a smile. –''How is training?''

Issei leaned his head on his hand, as she closed one of his eyes. –''Good. I'm trying to refine my Ki and the control over it.''

Saiaorg smiled, once again, nodding his head. –''Good. Ki is...brittle. To just mindlessly spend it, like you did when battling with me isn't...smart. It doesn't work that way.''

Issei chuckled. –''Indeed. I am not a smart man, you know that. I hit as hard as I can, that's about it...but I can't use my life-force as Ki.''

Saiaorg froze for a second, but his expression returned to it's usual half-smile. –''You can't? That's interesting.''

Issei nodded, his eyes trailing away from Saiaorg, to the cafe's decorated walls and the people. Mostly Japanese, as they chatted along in their blissful ignorance of the world. Their smiles, their laughter. He didn't blame them at all.

Ignorance was bliss, after all.

''I can't, yes. Every time I try to draw Ki from somewhere else than my Ki reserves, It's like hitting a wall.''

''Hmm. Interesting. I can't really use Ki that's not from my life force. So are we the opposites?'' – Saiaorg spoke.

This time, Issei froze. How could he, the talentless brat use normal Ki, while Saiaorg couldn't?

''This is really odd. How did you learn how to use Ki?'' – Issei asked, his left hands fingers tapping at the desk impatiently.

Saiaorg's eyes narrowed a bit, as he crossed his arms on his chest. –''As you know, I can't use magic. At all. It wouldn't be such a giant problem, if not for the Bael's destruction power...Even Rias has it.''

''...She's wasting it.'' – Issei offhandedly responded.

Saiaorg flashed a half-grin. –''She's not like us, so I don't blame her.''

Issei stopped tapping his fingers for a second or two, as he nodded. –''I guess that's true. Continue.''

''Because of that, I was always seen as weak. A Bael's signature power of destruction, that I did not have.'' – Saiaorg's eyes wandered, reminiscing. –''Like that, me and my mother, we were shunned, and even sent to live in the outskirts of the Bael territory. It was like being labeled unworthy, lacking and defected just because of something I couldn't control.''

Issei's eyes narrowed, as he listened. –''...the whole Devil system is disgusting. Middle class devils look down on low level devils, while high class devils look down on both of them, even though most of their status is inherited.''

Saiaorg's eyes met Issei's, as he smirked, almost evil-ish. –''Well, you have already taught one devil a lesson on true status and inherited ones.''

Issei's mind recalled the fight with Pheonix. Seeing how he didn't have Ki manipulation then, nor was allowed he use Balance Breaker, he did good, but still, he had some regrets over the fight. However, one thing was for sure – Riser Pheonix would never be the same as before.

As Issei nodded, Saiaorg continued. –''I was angry. Mad. Not once before in my life had I been so angry. For me, for my mother...and she told to take a different approach. Those who don't have the talent, they compensate. Like we do.''

Issei cracked a half-grin.

''And so, I trained as much as I could. Day in and out, I trained and trained, and trained, disregarding any pain I felt...to grow stronger.'' – Saiaorg sighed. –''Like that, I guess you can say I created a miracle. To be able to use Ki without the inborn ability to do so.''

Issei stared at the desk, and the waiter, a cute girl with black hair and glasses, brought their coffee and snacks. Both of them thanked the girl, as she trotted along to the next two desks, where the rest of Saiaorg's peerage sat and conversed.

Issei took a sip of the coffee, as Saiaorg did the same.

''I understand you now...we really are alike.''

''Then tell me how you unlocked Ki manipulation.'' – Saiaorg said, biting into a slice of piza.

Issei slouched back into his chair, as he thought where to begin. –''Same as you, to survive. My story begins in a dark place, all I could do was to only grow stronger, falling through dirt along the way. I had no choice, if I wanted to survive. That began my addiction, my obsession with strength. Over the years, it has only grown stronger and stronger, same as me.''

Saiaorg nodded, understanding.

''Before the fight with you, I trained with Tannin. His skin is so thick, I couldn't even damage him properly with my Balance Breaker, so I tried to punch as hard as I could. For my punches to reach, I needed them to have an explosion to them. An exact, precise boom...and somehow it happened. My arm almost blew off, my head spun, I think I passed out for a second or two, but I unlocked it that way.''

Saiaorg chuckled. –''That's very straight forward.''

''Indeed. I wanted a ''boom'' to my punches, and I found them. Like that.''

The mumbling and bustling around them pulled into their senses, as both of them began to eat in silence.

Issei didn't mention the fact, that most likely Kuroka had a hand in his Ki manipulation. There are legends, that natural Ki, as pure as Kuroka has it, can influence other's. Large amounts of Ki can influence your mind, to the point of ''twisting'' it.

The thing Kuroka had faked.

So Issei simply had to assume, that the close relationship with Kuroka had to have something to do with his Ki manipulation.

He sighed, his eyes wandering. Saiaorg raised his eyes at him, shooting him a questing glance.

''Saiaorg. Do you...hate people who inherit strong abilities?'' - Issei asked, out of the blue, halting Saiaorg's gaze. –''People who are ''prodigies''?

''Hate?'' – Saiaorg asked, touching his chin with his palm. –''I don't think that is the word for it. Envy? No. Jelousy? Not really. Anger...it was never about that. I was angry, but not at others. At myself.''

Issei's eyes widened, but he quickly realized that everything Saiaorg made sense...for him. Saiaorg was exactly the kind of man that would think and say such things. He wasn't petty.

''Of course, I know that anger against something you can't change is never, never helpful.'' –Saiaorg paused. - ''Anger...is like drinking poison and expecting your enemy to die.''

''...But if you can spit this swallowed poison into the face of your enemies...sometimes it is enough.'' – Issei lowered his glance, staring at the desk.

''True. However, you will always damage yourself more.'' – Saiaorg's face pulled into a sad smile. –''...Your anger. It's like a raging fire, isn't it?''

''It is.'' – Issei smirked. –''You got over your anger, right?''

He nodded. –''I did. I am no longer angry at myself, for being weak. I am strong, but there are always someone stronger than me. And I thrive to be stronger, I put my everything to be stronger, but that doesn't mean I have to be angry at myself.''

''I wish I could think of it like that. I really do.'' – Issei chuckled dryly. –''But I can't. I'm fucked up, all I can feel against myself is anger and loathe...and that is how I can train. If I don't push myself to the brink of my well-being, I can't sleep. I can't rest.''

Silence followed, as Saiaorg sighed. –''Even though we are similliar, as you yourself said, we are different. I got over my teenage phase, where I really was angry...and I hope you will too, with time.''

Issei exhaled, as if laughing. –''Maybe I will. I am a teenager still, after all.''

Saiaorg froze, his eyebrows upturning. –''...Right. I forgot that you are still a kid. You really don't speak, look or act like one.''

Issei audibly laughed. –''It would be miracle if I could.''

''But still...even if you are a kid...the path that you walk on will lead to nothing but ruin.''

Issei looked at his palm, and cracked his middle finger with his thumb. –''If I said I only need ruin, would that make my path the correct one?''

Saiaorg chuckled. –''No. A cursed path is never the correct one.''

Issei finished his coffee. –''Probably.''

They remained silent, both of them seemingly reminiscing about the past.

Saiaorg still stumbled with his mother and their relationship...while Issei simply was a fucked up mess of emotions.

He touched his head, his facial expression pulling into a painful scowl. Saiaorg's eyes wandered back to him.

''You alright?'' – He asked, as his eyebrows raised slightly...Saiaorg was legitimately worried about his well-being. Issei released his head and smiled a bit.

''I'm fine.'' – He lied trough his teeth, with his usual skill for it. A migraine, once again, had come to haunt him.

It was like before...like before he became a devil, but his thoughts were redirected to the sunshine coming in trough the windows.

''Sun always comes after rain, huh...'' – Issei stated, with a jaded expression.

''Sometimes it takes a while...but it does, yes.'' – Saiaorg said, as he raised from his chair, looking over at his peerage, all of them eagerly raising up. –''Let's go to our hotel, shall we?''

Issei smiled, as he waved with one hand, offhandedly. –''Go right ahead, I'll catch up.''

Saiaorg's eyes narrowed a bit, but he nodded. –''Don't stay out too late, or they will take the chance of attacking.''

Issei nodded, and turned to walk towards the furthest end of the restaurant, going into the restroom.

As soon as Saiaorg was out of reach, he slammed open the doors and grabbed into the sink. Turning the tap's lever, he allowed cold water to flow for a bit. Sighing, he pushed his hands under the water, and rinsed his face in it.

Still leaning with his hands against the sink, he looked into his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot, as the migraine began to pulsate in his head like a hammer hitting a nail. A nail, that went deeper and deeper into his brain.

He cracked his index finger, the sound of it echoing over the bathroom. He raised his arm, touching his own neck, then drove it lower, until he grabbed a string that was tied around his neck, and pulled out a wolf's tooth.

A charm, a necklace that he had used what now seemed like a long time ago. He had one, and his right hand Fleimel had one. The one person after Kuroka he trusted the most.

After what had happened after the Rating game with Saiaorg, Kuroka made him take the necklace along, just to be safe.

It was ironic, really. Now, just because he had the necklace, he would do something Kuroka really would scold him for.

Her feline eyes, her gentle smile...and Issei released the necklace. He could hold on. This pain...was nothing.

He slapped himself a few times, brought his fingers trough his hair and looked into the mirror once again, sighing as he did that.

He looked tired.

* * *

As the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, Issei stood a top of the roof for their hotel. The wind rustled his clothes and hair, as it was a lot colder up in the air than in the middle of the city.

His black pants had been exchanged for black joggers, and his black jacket had been exchanged for a black usual, classic boots remained on his feet.

Saiaorg smiled, as he stepped on the rooftop. Issei smiled back.

''Ah...just what I expected from you. Want to spar?'' - Saiaorg chuckled, as he threw his jacket at the ground. –''I knew, so I asked my Queen to reinforce this building.''

Issei smiled. –''So, this building will not shatter if we fight like men?''

''Let's not. Our punches are too strong...so let's fight with only our fists? No Ki, no anything?''

''Mhm.'' - Issei nodded and stretched his arms, legs. He leaned forwards, touching the his ankles from behind, with his legs straight. He raised up, arched his back forwards, and cracked his knuckles.

Saiaorg, meanwhile did a similiar stretching routine, to not pull any muscle.

''Ready?''

Issei nodded, as he stepped forwards. Dust raised, as the sound of his foot hitting the roof echoed, as he closed in on Saiaorg in an inhuman speed. His natural, un-enchanted speed was superhuman.

But so was Saiaorg's, as he did the same thing.

Their fists crossed each other, as they both leaned their heads down, dodging each other's fists by an inch. Issei smirked, Saiaorg smiled, as both of their left arms went for each other's head, but was stopped when their forearms clashed in a cross.

Saiaorg pushed his arm forwards, stepping a single step to the front, as Issei's leg buckled behind him. Without Ki or his Boosted Gear, Issei's physical strength was lower than Saiaorg's, as he most likely was almost two times lighter than him.

Issei slid backwards, using one leg to pivot, and in a blink of an eye, his other leg was coming from the side towards Saiaorg's head. He ducked under, as Issei jumped upwards, and Saiaorg's fist went up at Issei's frame.

It was simple. In a fight, one shouldn't jump. At least, if you don't use Ki or wings, because you can't change your trajectory mid-jump.

However, Issei knew that, of course. He grabbed into his fist, and threw his body towards him. His legs wrapped around his neck, and using his inertia, Saiaorg was upside down, mid air before he understood what was happening.

They both landed with a bang, throwing dust up, Issei pivoting on his right knee, getting his left leg over Saiaorg's chest. In that second, or two, Issei was on top of Saiaorg, who was staring up at Issei.

''Hooo..'' – He exhaled, as Issei punched down at his face. Saiaorg raised his elbows, blocking the strikes. Striking elbows would break a normal person's fingers, but Issei, once again wasn't normal. Like metal striking metal, the punches were deflected.

Saiaorg understood in the moment, how exactly much Issei had trained his fists to be strong. Either on purpose, or not, but micro-fracturing made the bone become stronger. After a long time, it made the bone very, very dense and strong.

Issei twisted right side upwards, bringing his forearm downwards like a hammer. It struck against both Saiaorg's forearms, as he pushed from bellow.

However, physics worked for Issei this time, as he pushed it lower and lower, Saiaorg's elbows buckling under pressure, so he did what any martial artist would do in a situation like that.

He twisted his lower body, his right leg rising upwards, as Issei realized that Saiaorg was much more flexable than he looked, and Issei jumped forwards, while Saiaorg's leg kicked up from behind, right where his head had been.

Issei landed on his hands, flipping himself up to his legs, as Saiaorg rolled to the front, doing the same.

In the moment they had turned to face each other once again, they were already inside each other's guards. Kicks, punches, knees, elbows, straight-palm punches, even judo and aikido throws were used, blocked, reversed, and countered – both of them did those things, without stopping, without caring for the throbbing pain from the attacks that did connect.

That went on for more than a few minutes and it didn't take long for spectators arrive, as Saiaorg's peerage quietly observed the exchange of fair blows...and for the ferocity it required to keep up with Saiaorg in pure strenght and experience.

The two fighters didn't really notice, or care, for the viewers, as their attacks became more elaborate. Issei caught a kick, but the force of it sent him flying backwards, so he slid backwards, regaining his footwork, and as soon as he did, he slapped down a punch.

He had slipped into a normal boxing stance, his shoulders up, chin down, arms up and he used one of the most basic of basic defenses – to hit the punch downwards with your palm.

He did that a few times, still moving backwards, leading Saiaorg backwards, before he could realize it. And thus, as soon as a raised metallic construction was to their right, most likely to hold up satellites and other things, Issei stepped forwards, grabbing into Saiaorg's wrist and striking his elbow, as he spun around.

In that second, he was already at Saiaorg's side, as he struck Saiaorg in the side with his elbow. His statue hit the metallic construction, as Issei's other arm went for a shot right in the head...

...but that was denied, as Saiaorg spun around, stepped on Issei's foot, and grabbed him by his shoulders with both arms, his forehead crashing down at Issei's nose bridge, but Issei decided to do something stupid, as he raised his forehead upwards at the exact moment it would connect.

**CRACK!**

With a sound that was like two coconuts cracking each-other, as the few people who were gathered to watch cringed, Issei stumbled backwards, falling over, while Saiaorg simply crashed against the metal construction behind him, bending it, as he fell to his knees as well.

''...Set...match over...both are losers.'' – Saiaorg's queen commented, as the two fighters had raised up. Issei still sitting down on the ground, clutching his head.

''That was a really nice spar to watch, Hyoudou.'' – Corianna, the bishop of Saiaorg spoke.

''In the way of technique, I would say Hyoudou indeed has the advantage.'' – The towering rook Baem responded.

''...I simply had a great teacher, who passed the fighting style on to me...Saiaorg has me beat in strength.'' – Issei responded, looking their way.

''Well, you are a bit more nimble.'' – Saiaorg responded with a chuckle.

''I'm literally a foot shorter than you, Saiaorg.'' – Issei responded, letting out a faked sighed.

He chuckled. –''I guess it is easier for you to dodge.''

Saiaorg raised up, and went over to Issei, helping him to get up. –''More sparring?''

''No.'' – Issei shook his head, smiling gently. –''I want to ask you something about our fight in the rating game.''

Issei wanted to know the move that ruptured his insides in the rating game. If on his own, Issei would most likely understand and would learn to do something similar with time, but why bother with that, when he had first hand experience?

''Oh? What is it?''

''The punch, that destroyed my insides...that whirlpool-like punch. Can you teach me how to do it?''

Saiaorg's gaze widened. His peerage's eyes widened.

''What? Is it that odd for me to ask that? I'll repay you with something equal.'' – Issei smirked, his eyes narrowing.

''...Actually, it is odd. The devil community...don't share. The secrets, the strategies, the power...it all remains inside of the family. Jeez~.'' – Saiaorg sighed, ruffling his own hair. –''What will give to me in exchange?''

''What do you want? A stance or an attack?'' – Issei smiled, as he asked that.

He of course wouldn't give anything too important. The stance...was rather simple and known already. An attack...he was sure Saiaorg wouldn't choose that, so he simply asked that to give Saiaorg a false sense of choice.

Issei smiled gently, his eyes narrowing slightly. He turned his gaze over to Saiaorg's peerage, where at the side, leaning against the fence to the roof was one of his knights. The one, who's skull was shattered by Koneko...using the stance he was about to show.

''So, I'll go first, because mine is a lot simpler.'' – Issei spoke, meeting Saiaorg's purple eyes. –''The stance was used by my late teacher. I wasn't able to learn it from her directly, however, I replicated it.''

Issei moved his legs apart, raising his right arm upwards, pulling his palm into a fist, pointing it straight towards Saiaorg. He bent his knees slightly, hiding his other arm behind his back.

''The stance.'' – Furcas came closer, his eyes narrowing. –''...It was used to defeat me.''

Issei chuckled. –''Well, she is my disciple after all.''

Furcas glanced at Issei with an unreadable expression, but backed off.

Saiaorg took the stance as well, facing Issei, who stepped forwards, with his usual fighting style, Saiaorg's fist blocking him.

''See. You are a natural as well. With your long reach, this is very useful. With your other hand, you attack when unexpected...besides, you can also focus Ki in the stance.''

Issei took the stance again, his eyes closing. Then Ki exploded in circle around him, throwing dust away. He smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. –''Kind of like that. Use it as you wish.''

Saiaorg nodded. –''Huh. To deny any basics...this is interesting. So, your teacher made this?''

''...Don't know. All I know – she used it.'' – Issei's eyes wandered, his memories bringing up Margit's statue. Her slightly narrow, blood red eyes, her hair, fluttering in the wind, the arrogant smirk on her lips. Her left arm hidden behind her back, her elegant fingers grasping at a knife, other pulled into a fist, at her front. Issei looked downwards, stopping his reminiscing. –''Now then, mind telling me how you do that punch of yours?''

Saiaorg shrugged. –''Not like I have a choice anymore.'' – He said, raising his right arm. His slightly blue Ki appeared, like lines around his arm. Lines, that looked like rods of Ki, parallel to his arm. Then suddenly, the front part of the Ki began to spin clock-wise, slowly.

''Like this. Of course, I do it a lot faster.'' – He said, turned a bit away from Issei, as the Ki became a whirlwind, and he punched the air.

It exploded of course, with a sound of a sonic boom.

''It's interesting...I never would imagine to use Ki like metal rods around my arms.'' – Issei smirked, extending his arm.

He concentrated. His control over Ki was rather minimal, so he had to improvise.

''I can probably do just one ''rod'' of Ki.'' – Issei stated, imagining a single, straight line to appear from his arm.

As soon as it appeared, it exploded, throwing him a bit back.

''...Or not a single one.'' – Issei chuckled pitifully, his eyes narrowing. –''I have never actually tried to ''hold'' Ki. This is going to be a problem.''

''Relax. Just clear your mind of everything and try to imagine the Ki simply floating in air. Imagine shaping it, but it remains calms. It isn't destructive. Yet.''

Issei exhaled, closing his eyes. The surroundings sank away, as only the thought of Ki remained in his mind.

A rod of Ki.

Simply standing, not moving.

Remaining calm, not destructive.

Issei opened his eyes, feeling sweat drop down his forehead and back, as he felt a tingling feeling all over his body.

''Good.''

He heard Saiaorg's words, his eyes glancing at his extended arm. The white rod of Ki was floating a few centimeters above his arm. He tried to extended it a bit and it did extended.

He inhaled, closing his eyes once again. He needed another one, next to it.

He pulled as much of Ki as he could, because most of it didn't want to remain there, standing calm, and it simply dispersed in air.

''Way too much Ki.'' – Saiaorg commented, as something clicked in Issei's head...

...and something shattered in his arm.

''Huh?'' – Issei muttered, as the two Ki rods around his arm shattered, exploding. Issei stumbled backwards, clutchingat his arm.

The pain ran up his arm, making the arm feel numb, straight into his brain. The second thing he clutched, regaining his balance. Holding his head with his right arm, his left hanging at his side, pulsating, he looked up at Saiaorg, whose eyes were wide.

''Issei, don't over do it. You obviously aren't that good at manipulating Ki, so -!'' – Saiaorg's voice trailed off, halting completely, as complete silence fell. Issei looked at Saiaorg, who was frozen a bit, and then at his peerage, who didn't say a word, until Saiaorg's queen spoke.

''You're bleeding, Hyoudou.''

''Huh?'' – He spoke out loud. –''Where?''

''Nose.'' – Saiaorg responded.

Issei raised his hand, clutching his face, wiping the flowing blood on the cuff of his hoodie. –''Shit.''

He stood up, wobbling once, as the ringing in his head grew louder. Issei turned to walk towards the doors off the roof.

''Issei, you-''

''I'm fine, I guess I hit my nose against your head or something.''

Saiaorg wanted to say something, but didn't, as he remained looking at the doors, behind which Issei disappeared.

He jogged towards the closest bathroom, crashing trough the doors. Looking at himself in the mirror, the blood still pooling out of his nose, he grabbed the nearby tissues, and tore off a small piece, putting it in his nose.

With the pooling blood stopped, Issei took a closer look at himself. He touched one of his eyelids, and pulled it down, looking into his sclera, and around it. He then did it with his other eye.

No blood. At least, not more than usual.

He then poked his ears with his pinky finger , and when he made sure he wasn't bleeding, he sighed.

The ringing headache...didn't want to go away.

Had he overdone it with concentration like that? Besides, his arm felt odd before. Could it be the magical circuits Kuroka grafted?

With one eye closed, he opened the medical cabinet, pulling out the pill bottles. He looked trough them, letting out a pitiful ''che'' sound, when he noticed the only painkiller the cabinet had.

[Aspirin? Really partner?]

The dragon in his mind spoke, after a long while of silence.

''It hurts...''

Issei said as his voice trailed off, popped open the half-filled bottle, poured a handful of pills into his palm, and downed them all, drinking water from the tap on top of them.

He took a step back, banged his back against the wall behind him, and slid down to the ground.

''...Kuroka will get mad at me.''

He looked downwards, at the tiled floor.

[If you take too long they will get worried.]

''Don't worry, I'll just sit here for 5 more minutes.''

Issei sighed, understanding that the pills wouldn't do shit to help him with the headache, because he had used much stronger ones in his past...and built tolerance for them.

* * *

_Author's notes. _

_I am sorry for taking so long. School was shit, as usual. However, It ended. So now I can hopefully focus on writing. A lot. I want to pick up the pace with this story. It will not go on forever, and I will end it. _

_Besides, I mentioned it in my ''Remain Suffering'' story - I have written the final chapter to Broken Wings. Well, more like the first part of it. But...inspiration is odd._

_Do not worry, because there is still a lot to be written...so we will be together for a while._

_Slowly things get unraveled. Issei's thoughts on himself, Saiaorg's ''strength'', and what not. _

_Issei was a druggie, yes. Using power that is beyond your capabilities kills you. Balance Breaker, the first time he got it, was way, way above what he could handle then. _

_To TheLaughingStalk - It's always lovely to hear that people enjoy my story that much!~_

_To _pedrohenrique carvalho 16_ \- Something something, you're close something something_

_To KingRamses - Heh, good job on catching on. He...probably would. _

_To LasbAuthorArtist - Honestly, I have many regrets with this story, and removing them so late...is one of the biggest ones. Well, at least I tried to fix it somehow, reasonably._

_To titanium8p - That's one of the biggest compliments you can give to a writer, you know!~_

_Thank you for reading everyone! Leave a review, if you enjoyed it, didn't enjoy it or have any questions! I answer them~ (if it's not too spoiler-y.)_


	32. Ill intent

A few mundane hours had passed. Issei had ate a bit of food, had done some smalltalk with some of the peerage members of Saiaorg. But now, when he was left alone, Issei felt something was wrong, as he stared the mirror in his hotel room.

The mirror on the wall.

He disliked mirrors. For some backwards reason, for him, it felt as the mirror could reflect his inner world.

It started after Maria's torture, almost 4 years ago, now. He saw her most times. Her slender, ice cold fingers wrapping around his neck, or his eyes. So for a good while he avoided them. It was a simple fact, and thus, he, in his life. simply compensated for that.

Walking by mirrors? He would not look at them. A mirror in his room? He would cover it up...although there were times he simply shattered it...that passed. He became ''normal'' against mirrors, and was able to use them in due time. It happened a while after his second torture...but that fear was washed away by Kuroka's gentle hands.

That meant something was wrong now. He stared at the mirror and it stared at him. A flutter of white hair, and he froze.

Without turning around, he knew who it was. It wasn't Margit. It wasn't Maria. It wasn't Levente.

It was he, himself.

He turned around, regretting it. He saw himself, standing with his hands into his pockets. Wearing the same white shirt, and matching black, slim pants and dress shoes as he had previously. His white hair was pulled into a spiky bunch at the back, while his front bangs ended a bit above his dull brown eyes.

He smirked. His lips were pulled into a sharp downwards curve, showing a bit off his teeth. His eyes were slightly narrow, his eyebrows upturned.

''Hey, do I look as evil as you when I smile?'' – The real Issei asked himself.

''In most cases? Yes. Your eyes scare people.'' –The ''Fake'' him responded. –''Well, rather you – as a person, scare others.''

''...I guess that makes sense.'' – He responded, dropping himself down in a chair. –''So, why are you here? Why is my mind making me see hallucinations again?''

The ''fake'' Issei propped himself up on a desk, crossing his right leg over his left. –''Well, you know it as well as I do. Mind is a fragile thing. It can be bent and pushed only so far...until the marbles scatter.''

''If that is the case, then why is it happening now? I haven't been doing any pushing for quite a while.''

''Don't pretend.'' – ''Fake'' Issei flashed a disgusted expression. –''Your headaches, that you so happily have named migraines. Do you not realize they are the same ones that you got after the first time ''Balance Broke''?''

Issei remained silent.

''Of course you do. You simply deluded yourself to believe everything is alright ,and that if you keep pushing yourself, you will be able to make everything alright. Ignorance a bliss, or whatever the hell else. You were dead for a small bit, when Herculas smashed you into the ground. He shook up your brain pretty good, while you were in that tin-can suit of yours. Stupid, stupid, stupid.''

''So, my mind decided I need to hear myself called stupid?'' – Issei chuckled. –''I realize that. My body isn't a weak human's anymore. I became a devil, whose lifespan is more than enough...''

''Don't you realize it yourself, Issei? Me? '' – He grinned, showing off the canine-like teeth. –''It is not working anymore. The plan...has failed. Yes, your lifespan might be increased a thousand times, but it doesn't matter. Your soul, your body is still being eaten alive.''

''I'm fine.'' – Issei responded, nonchalantly.

''Fuck you. ''You're fine''? The same kind of fine way back when? What is it going to take, huh?''

''What?'' – Issei asked back, his eyebrows upturning.

''I'm asking you, what do you need to see and feel to understand? Do you need to begin to shake uncontrollably? Do you need to sweat coldness? Will you understand when your fingers are unable to grasp small objects? When your limbs refuse to listen to your brain? When you begin to piss brown? When you begin to bleed from your eyes, ears and mouth as well? When your organs begin to shut down one-by-one?'' – By now, the ''fake'' Issei was shouting. –''Or how about pain? Will you finally admit it when you will begin to feel pain so severe you will need to inject Methadone to get rid of it?''

''It won't happen.''

''It will. Your bones and your muscle will break down. You will begin to black out again and get small, partial seizures.''

''...What do you want me to do?'' – Issei asked the ''fake'' him.

He got off the table, walked over to Issei and grabbed his hair. –''I WANT YOU TO ADMIT THAT YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE DYING! YOUR BODY WILL NOT LAST.''

''...''

Silence followed, until Issei jumped up, grabbed the ''fake'' Issei by the throat, and pushed him backwards, until his back hit the wall.

''Listen...brain. I am fine.'' – Issei spoke up, anger to his voice. –''...because I don't need this body for long. I only need it for a year or two. If it perishes under it's own weight then, if it collapses, if it burns to ashes then, so be it.''

''...Fucking idiot.''

''I am. And because of that, I will keep on pushing it until nothing is left. I have a year or two left in me, right?''

''...Or course. You will be in pain. Your nails will begin to peal off, your eyes will fail you. The muscle you have built will simply rot, and your bones will grind to dust. You will experience memory loss, blackouts...but you will manage for a while.'' – ''Fake'' Issei sighed. –''It's unfortunate...but well...nothing I can do help a dumbass. Suit yourself. ''

Issei blinked, and the fake him had disappeared, like he hadn't been there to begin with.

Probably because he really hadn't been.

Issei walked up to the long mirror that spanned a bit of the wall.

He raised his fist, and struck the mirror. It shattered.

He looked at his fist. It wasn't bloody.

''Lucky...'' – He stated to himself, and fell into his bed. It was nighttime anyways.

When he realized what was happening, he was in a dream. An unfortunate dream. Most people would call this a nightmare.

He was standing in a sea of blood, knee deep. Only the dark red blood flowing from his mouth, nose, ears and wrists. For some reason or another, his wrists were cut open.

He raised his hands, looking at them. The flowing blood passed over his palms, through his fingers, dripping down into the dark red, thick sea. His fingernails were gone, leaving only rotten skin.

He looked down on himself, his muscle was gone. He was skinny. His bones were poking through his rotten skin.

He simply observed.

The horizon was gone. He was standing in a middle of an unending sea of blood. The horizon was simply blank. The sky was covered in checkered, black and white clouds.

Disgusting, loathsome clouds.

A rusted, grated sound came from his lungs as he tried to take a breath. He didn't mind it, as he remained standing amidst the sea, looking into the blank horizon, where the unfortunate clouds met with the sea of blood.

The sea's level raised, slowly, from his own blood.

Slowly, slowly. It raised up.

It felt like an eternity, as he felt the blood creep up his thighs, then over his crotch, then over his midsection and his lowered arms.

For Issei it felt like a million years had passed.

It was just him, the soundless vacuum, the sea of blood and the ugly clouds.

Once it reached his neck, he began to wander – what will happen when the blood reaches his mouth?

And it did. The blood pushed into his mouth, into his nose. He grasped for breath, as the coppery, slimy liquid poured down his throat. Only his dull brown eyes, and his white hair remained above the liquid.

And he woke up.

Sounds of traffic outside of his window. Sun was trying to fight its way back inside the room, as morning had come. Issei found himself curled up in a ball on top of the bed. The blankets were soaked in his sweat, as was his body and hair.

He took a shower, put on another pair of slim, black pants and a white shirt. He found a black, simple hairband and tied his hair into a small, spiky ponytail. His bangs fell over his eyes a bit.

He put on his usual tie-up boots. He hid a knife in each boot just to be safe, because he knew this would be the day to fight.

He stepped outside and ran into Saiaorg's queen, Kuisha Abaddon. Her blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and her baggy, light color clothes made her appear...very relaxed.

''Oh, Hyoudou. You're up this early?'' – She asked, her eyes meeting Issei's. –''You look tired.''

Issei gave her a small, fake smile. –''Stayed up for a bit too long, Abaddon. You know how it is. Do you know where Saiaorg is?''

She nodded. –''I'm going to him. Want to tag along?''

''If you are going there, then I'll just be a bother.'' – He scratched the backside of his head.

''It won't be like that. I just need to drop a report about magical energy around Kyoto to him, and that's it. Let's go.''

Issei shrugged and followed her. A few turns, twists and doors, as they arrived to a studio-tier room, with a giant window to the city. His room was expensive, but this one had to be much more so.

He raised his hand towards Saiaorg, who nodded, and went up to the window, while Abaddon gave her documents and spoke a bit with him.

Normally Issei didn't like standing next to windows such as that, exactly because they were so big – you could get shot from everywhere and anywhere. He observed.

...and his vision blurred, as he focused it on the further-away buildings and their windows. He grabbed his face and rubbed his eyes.

''Issei, come. I need to show you something.''

''Mhm.'' – He turned around, and walked over to the desk, propping himself down on one of the chairs.

Saiaorg had a map laid out on the glass desk. Graphs and lines were covering it, nothing that Issei could understand from the glance of it. It certainly wasn't any military jargon, symbol or denotation, so he guessed it was the Devil's language.

''So, what is it?'' – Issei asked, still staring at the map.

''Right, I'll explain it.'' – Saiaorg answered, understanding that Issei didn't know how to read the text in front. –''Basically, all of these crossing lines are from where my bishops and queen felt the magic move. Basically, magic signatures, or hotspots. They show how the magic fluctuated and moved over the past few days.''

Issei glanced at the map again, his mind overlooking the places where the lines crossed the most – there were two such spots. –''So basically, the points where the lines cross the most are the places with the most energy?''

''Yes, exactly.'' – Saiaorg nodded, pointing to one of the two points where the lines crossed the most. –''This one is null, because it is one of this city's natural power wells. But this one isn't.''

He spoke, pointing to another one. It was a bit off from the city's center, judging by a map it was on a low point of Kyoto.

''So this would be it, right?'' – Issei asked.

''Yes. This would be the most probably spot where we could find Yasaka. Or rather, the Khaos Brigade.''

Issei smirked. –''So you couldn't just wait, huh?''

''No.'' – Saiaorg let out a small chuckle at that remark. –''I just couldn't help but feel sad for little Kunou, you see. So I did all I could.''

''That is thing you would do, I know.'' – Issei's lips pulled into a small smile, but his eyes remained dull and cold. –''So, when are we going?''

''In about 30 minutes. You didn't eat yet, right?'' – Saiaorg asked, meeting Issei's cold eyes.

''I didn't. 30 minutes it is then.''

* * *

The group teleported near the spot that had the most magic signatures. For Issei's amusement, it wasn't a run-down factory, or anything of a sorts. It was a coffee shop.

''That's pretty cute.'' – Issei spoke, joking. –''The mighty Khaos Brigade's base is a coffee shop?''

Saiaorg sighed, looking from behind Issei. -''Maybe it was wrong?''

Issei jogged over the street, not minding the traffic. –''One way to find out!'' – He shouted back at Saiaorg, who sighed once again and raised his arm, signaling his peerage to follow.

Issei opened the doors, walking in. It was empty. He looked around the normal looking coffee shop. The small tables, faint smell of coffee beans. Everything as it should be, except for the desolate state it was in.

Saiaorg and his peerage soon followed in.

''This is pretty odd.'' – Issei spoke to Saiaorg. –''A coffee in Kyoto would never be empty. Ever.

''Of course. Something is off.''

''Saiaorg-sama, I think we walked into a different dimension.''

''Oh, so it must be ''Dimension Lost'' wielder then.'' – He nodded. –''Yes, yes. Makes sense.''

Issei grabbed his hair. The fact that he couldn't notice that, did it mean he was getting dull? His senses were not as sharp?

His thoughts were disturbed by a shadow that lurked inside the coffee shop. All of them froze, at once.

It wasn't an enemy like usual. Even though there were times that Issei fought against inhuman enemies, like zombie-like, rotten corpses and other monsters, they never, ever were this inhuman looking. Completely covered in black, bathed in it. Glowing circles for eyes, standing on all fours, or even more legs. They were like dirty, black larva covered, mutated animals.

One of them leaped at Issei, but he dodged. –''What are these things?'' – He asked.

''Can't tell. First time I see them.''

Issei dodged one more time, and kicked the beast in it's stomach, throwing him towards the opposite wall, where it shattered through it.

''They are not that strong...so I guess...animal versus animal.'' – Issei raised his hand. –''Echo!''

The recovered beast roared in a voice that was completely foreign, but it's statue was torn apart by giant jaws, coupled with white furr.

''GRRRRRRRRR-!'' – The white, one-eyed wolf stared down at the other shadow's lurking around, showing his teeth. The biggest difference was the wolf's sheer size. If before it was undersized, now, on all fours, it was about the same height as Issei. His length was about 4 meters.

''Echo, I know you have waited long for this...GO WILD!'' – Issei shouted, as the wolf leaped at the shadows with extreme ferocity.

As the owner of a familiar grows stronger, so does the familiar it self. Coupled with training...Echo was now dangerous to the average devil, not to mention some shadow monsters.

Echo growled, as his sharp teeth sank into what appeared a throat from one of the shadow monsters, as he leaped through a wall with the shadow, the other monsters followed.

Issei and Saiaorg stepped outside. It wasn't the Kyoto they were at before. It was a fighting field. Cracked, old bricks for a road. Nothing but a desolate wasteland for a miles in every direction.

Outside a group of people were floating mid-air. Sitting on thin air, was a small boy. A rather slim, but still muscular man with an oldschool chest-piece armor stood with his hands over a wooden staff, that was resting perpendicular over his shoulders.

''Yo, Red Dragon Emperor. It's nice to finally meet you in person.''

''And you would be?'' – Issei asked, simply observing.

''Bikou. A descendant of the Sun Wukong, King of Monkeys.''

''It's a pleasure.'' – He said, rising his hand and half-saluting in a relaxed manner.

''Likewise.''

Next to him, was an extremely elegant man in a suit and glasses, a strand of his blond hair covering a bit of his face.

His eyes, as they pierced Issei's statue seemed...displeasured. As if Issei was the one spoiling the view, as if Issei was a bother in the scenery.

Out of his place, like a rabid, stray dog between lions.

Behind them a short, petite girl with short, golden blond hair pulled into small twin-tails floated upside down. Her shirt was scrunched up at her chest, revealing her hourglass mid-section and navel. Her hands were in her small jean short pockets, and he took one of her hands out, as she noticed finally reacted to Issei.

''Red Dragon Emperor!~'' – She shouted, childishly, waving her hand. –''I'm a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig fan!''

Issei's eyes pulled into a murderous grin, while his lips pulled into a curly, triangular smile. –''...Want an autograph, maybe?''

''Sure!'' – She answered cheerfully, skipping around her teammates and landing on her feet, awkwardly. She dusted herself off, and skipped over to Issei.

''I'm Yano!'' – She answered cheerfully, before biting her upper lip, not catching the fact that Issei was joking. –''No, no, I mean I'm DreamTaker!''

Issei let out an amused chuckle. Did this girl really blurt out her name on accident? She spun around, and raised her shirt. Issei's expression didn't change, while Saiaorg's and his peerage's certainly did. Wide eyes, slightly open mouths.

Issei leaned downwards, looking at her perfectly curved midsection and toned navel. Her body was interestingly developed. She was probably a 70-50-80.

''What about it?''

''Autograph, there!'' – She responded to Issei, with childhood-like innocence and anticipation to her voice.

''Can't do that without anything to write with.'' – Issei responded, looking back up at the small boy, who remained emotionless and the rest of the Khaos Brigade. They looked simply embarrassed.

''Ah~. Of course, I have a marker around here somewhere!'' – She said, releasing her shirt and reaching into her back pockets, pulling out three markers. One was red, one black and one blue. –''Which one do you want?''

Issei scratched the behind of his head. Was this really happening?

''Red, then.''

''I knew you'd pick it!'' – She answered, handing Issei the marker. As their fingers touched, she blushed and squirmed. Issei remained half poker faced, half amused, as he leaned down and began to write on her stomach.

She was squirming, as he wrote ''Red Dragon Emperror'' with big letters, and under that ''DDraig''.

She looked at it and pouted. –''Write it in Japanese as well!''

Issei sighed, and wrote ''Sekiryuutei.'' in the japanese alphabet.

''There. Done.'' – Issei spun the marker around his fingers with ease, as the small girl cutely skipped around, showing off the autograph to Bikou, who simply sighed.

''That will wash off, girl. Sure you want it only there?'' – Bikou asked.

''Oh-'' - The girl, Yano, froze and turned around, skipping back Issei, as she took a small book from her behind, most likely it had been lodged between her shorts and underwear. –''Right. I almost forgot in excitement, I wanted it here as well.''

She handed Issei the book. He glanced downwards, and broke into laughter. –''Hahahahahaha! What is this, Bikou? This is way too surreal!''

The small book was a diary, the cover was a mix of light pink and white and opening it, Issei went through pages that the girl had written. First one even had her birth-date. And it meant that she was 15 years old.

Yano in front of him pouted, as Bikou scratched his head and sighed. –''Can't help it. She is a fan of yours and really wanted an autograph. She harassed us all until we gave in...''

Issei smiled, as he found an empty page and scribbled in the same thing he had done on Yano's stomach. Under that, he wrote ''You are cute!'' and drew a small, chibi version of his armor.

He sighed playfully and gave back the book, looking at Bikou with one eye closed. - ''What a care-free leader you are...''

Bikou shook his head, as he responded. –''Nah, I'm not the leader. Vali is.''

''Oh? How is he doing? Recovered from me shattering his confidence?''

Bikou smirked. –''Of course. He is better than ever. You kicked him into gear and gave him motivation. Your next fight will be on more of an even ground.''

Meanwhile, Yano was jumping around and spinning on her heels, as she blushed and fumed, clutching her diary to her chest.

Issei smirked. –''He isn't the only one who has improved.''

''So I've heard. You can use Ki, right? Then I can test it out.''

Issei smiled, his posture slightly shifting, although he remained with one hand into pocket, other spinning the red marker. –''Where is he, anyways?''

''He and Cao Cao are dealing with some things, so we will be the welcoming party.'' – Bikou responded, as he landed, but suddenly he and Yano froze.

''Bikoushii, why? _Why?_ Why is Georg comming?'' – She shouted. –''He said he would only put up the barrier and not intrude on my time with the Red Dragon Emperer!''

''...He is still angry. I understand.'' – Issei raised his hand, but suddenly, a barrier appeared in front of them all, blocking a giant ball of magical energy, throwing dust everywhere.

Once it settled, a whole battalion had arrived. Floating clothes, mostly dark colors. Georg in the middle stared down Issei.

Bikou was holding down Yano, who was visibly upset by Georg's actions, as she was kicking and shouting something, but that sound was drowned out by someone else.

Extremely sharp killing intent radiated from no-one else than Siegfried, as he raised his sword. –''...For my comrades.''

Issei smirked, cracking his index finger. –''For my disciple.''

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

The magical shield shattered, as Issei jumped through it, landing in front of Siegfried, as he hit the ground, dodging a kick from Issei.

As he came back, his Gram went for Issei's throat, but that was easily dodged, by Issei's flexible leaning to the side.

He wasn't expecting another sword to come at his side, as he kicked off the ground, but suddenly was thrown backwards by a whirlwind that came out of the sword.

He hit the ground once, twice, and the third time he was on his feet, coming to a dead stop, looking back at Siegfried, who was simply waiting.

''Even though that woman was annoying and Hercules had more muscle than brain...they were still people for who I cared. You will pay, Issei Hyoudou.'' – He spoke, chivalrous like a knight.

Issei raised his hand and lowered every finger, with the exception of his middle one. –''Like I care, dumbass.''

Two more white, dragonic arms appeared from Siegfrieds sides, as he launched himself at Issei.

[BOOOST BOOOOST BOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOOOST]

The ground shattered around them, as Issei had used his [Phantom Bullet] skill that was like a shield that reversed an attack.

As Siegfried was flunged backwards, Issei followed, completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

Saiaorg's peerage was battling with the people that Georg had brought along, and Saiaorg himself was surprised. They were not some lackeys that had no skill. It was the opposite – they were skilled and most likely brainwashed in some kind of a way. Most of them attacked using various kinds of weapons, including their sacred gears and magic.

Saiaorg leaped forwards, shattering an attackers arms as he blocked, and then he brought down his fist on the dome of his head, killing him instantly. He spun around, as his high-kick knocked off the head of another attacker, flipped forwards and brought his fist down into another attackers face, destroying it with a sickening crunch. He looked around, as his peerage were fighting the same way he was – without mercy. Although they didn't have such an easy time with them.

Suddenly, Saiaorg roared. –''BALANCE BREAK!''

The gold armor appeared on his body as soon as the golden lion had appeared on the field, and that was just barely enough to block the extremely long staff that almost loped off his head.

The ground behind him shattered, as he was became airborne, as used his Ki strikes to parry the attacks.

As he landed, he immediately jumped into the face of the attacker – Bikou. His staff was a staff out of the old legends – the ''Ruyi Jingu Bang'', or rather ''the Golden Hooped Staff'' that could extend itself indefinitely.

''I heard about you, Great King. You can also use Ki, but you can't use magic. Such a shame.'' – He smirked, continuing to attack. With every attack from the staff, Ki expelled, and Saiaorg was getting pushed back.

The legends stated that the staff weighted thousands of kilograms, and by the force of the impacts – Saiaorg had to assume that legend a truth.

His eyes narrowed, as he inhaled and slammed his front leg into the ground, as his right fist met the staff coming at him.

The staff was thrown upwards, while Bikou still held onto it, as the whirlwind of Ki expelled from Saiaorg's fist and he stepped forwards, completely changing the flow of their duel – now it was Bikou on the defense, as Saiaorg used various combinations of punches, kicks and strikes of Ki to push him back.

Georg's eyes focused only on one foe – on Issei, as he blindly fired various mixes of magic towards Saiaorg's peerage – he simply waited for a good opportunity to strike at Issei.

He looked down at the kid, that he was protecting with magic, and spoke to him. –''Hey, create more monsters.''

He didn't answer, but obviously listened, as more shadow lurking monsters appeared around them. Only a blur of white furr was fighting the most of them. Growling, jumping around and shooting white electricity from it's mouth...savage, like a wild animal, with it's single red eye shinning...just like it's owner.

The four swords relentlessly swiped at Issei, as he tried to get inside of Siegfrieds guard, but he was too fast and too agile – and too skilled with the four blades, that he barely had enough time to figure out the angles and dodge them, not to mention counter-attacking.

[BOOOST]

Issei transfered Ki to his legs and disappeared, reappearing behind Siegfried, as he went in for the kill with his claw-like gauntlet, but he immediately leaped backwards, cracking the ground where he was previously and stared down Siegfried.

Even though his back was turned to Issei, the two extra arms were facing him normally. He turned around, smirking. –''These arms are special. Joint limits don't exist. Are you ready to die, Hyoudou?''

[BOOOST]

''Hahahaha.'' – Issei laughed, his face being hidden by the helmet of his Balance Breaker armor.

''What is so funny?''

[BOOOST!]

''You don't understand a single thing.'' – Issei waved his hand, dismissing him. –''Kids like you shouldn't even mess in the business of grown-ups.''

That had struck a nerve, as Issei smirked behind the helmet, seeing Siegfried charge him in godspeed.

He took a deep breath.

[TRANSFER!]

Issei's helmet disappeared, as Siegfried only noticed Issei's dull but narrow eyes and his mouth, that was wide open, showing off his canine-like teeth, and spitting a giant wall of flames towards him.

He kicked off backwards, but his eyes went wide, as Issei jumped through his own flames.

''Wha-!?'' – Siegfried muttered, as Issei's straight palm went for his neck, and he could only raise his sword to block.

DONNNN-!

As his gauntlet struck the sword, it went flying away, stabbing into the ground a few meters away, as Issei kicked off with his left leg, striking Siegfried in his side, but the Ki simply shattered his dragon arm, that was used to block the kick.

Siegfrieds left arm, coupled with the sword went for Issei's leg, but he jumped upwards, flipping over Siegfried, and grabbing into the clothes that covered his shoulder, as his sword struck the ground, creating a crater in the ground.

Suddenly, Siegfried was airborne.

'_Huh? What the hell was that strength?' – _He thought, as he pointed his Balmung sword towards Issei, who was using his boosters to reach him.

As the whirlwind from his sword ravaged through the air, Issei's devil wings appeared and he disappeared from view, until Siegfried felt a hit to the backside of his neck.

He was sent flying towards the ground in terminal velocity. He pointed his third arm towards the ground, and spoke out it's name.

'' Dáinsleif!''

An ice pillar appeared in a angle from the ground, as he landed on both legs on it, sliding down it.

[BOOOOST]

[TRANSFER!]

A raging fire enveloped the bottom part of the the ice pillar, melting it, but the last part of the fall was enough for the highly trained Siegfried to easily land, especially because he was boosted two times, with the use of his four arms.

Issei, instead of following, flew higher into the air in godspeed, leaving a trail of red in his wake.

Siegfried landed, throwing dust and rubble around himself, as his legs shattered the ground beneath him.

He looked upwards, raising his sword, just in time, as he saw Issei dropping down from the sky in terminal velocity, spinning around, as he crashed onto Siegfried at terminal velocity.

He blocked, holding his Gram with one by the handle, and other pressed against the side of the blade, as the Ki from Issei's kick was blocked by the aura that radiated from the Gram, although it began to throw dust and rubble around them, even going as far as disturbing the people fighting around them.

Issei backflipped, landed, and threw a right hook, but suddenly, his vision stumbled, as the sound of the world disappeared for a second, as he retreated, leaving an afterimage of himself behind with Ki.

He looked down, seeing a cut in his leg armor, as it dirtied his shinny scale-mail with dark blood.

Issei looked back at Siegfried, who smirked. A smirk that was similar to his own, as he stood, holding six swords, each in his 6 hands.

Like a freak of nature, like a spider, he stared down Issei. By Siegfried's legs, a small, interesting looking pistol fell with a silent thud.

''Chaos Drive.''

He had injected himself while Issei was flying in the air, most likely.

Issei made a ''che'' sound, as he quickly dashed to the side, as ice pillars with sharp tops appeared from the ground.

The good part was this – demonic swords weren't a weakness to devils, so he could still fight. It was a like curse, yes, but a little bit of pain and blood couldn't stop him. Not in the past, not in the present.

He dodged around the ice pillars, until the appeared around him, blocking off escape, as Siegfried leaped at him. In that split of a second, he calculated.

It would take too long to melt the ice.

It would be a gamble to try to shatter the ice with Ki, he didn't know what kind of an ice it was.

To take head-on 6 swords, and a man of his skill that was boosted 4 times was asinine.

So, this was the only option, as he turned around, fear clouding his face.

As soon as Siegfried was in his guard, Issei whispered, as his arms raised up.

''_Promotion, rook!''_

The two demonic swords in Siegfried's real hands were parried upwards, the second pair of swords in the two arms below his real ones were parreid to the sides, but the third pair of swords went on unblocked.

Issei twisted his body a bit, as the two swords shattered through his armor, impaling through his midsection.

They both froze, as Siegfried smiled. –''Your downfall was the arrogance and complete ruthlessness you showed.''

A bit of blood flowed out of Issei's helmet openings, as it disappeared into red dust. Issei's face was revealed, blood was flowing from his nose and mouth. His eyes, hidden behind his messy white hair, he spoke. –''My ruthlessness has only ever helped me.''

''You deserve to die, for you walked down a cursed path. I believe I only know not even half of the atrocities you have done in your short life, but you are a monster. Death in battle is only kindness from me, Hyoudou.''

''What I have done is an inescapable crime, that I agree on.'' – Issei chuckled. –''And even though you how ruthless I am, you still don't finish the job. This is the reason you still are a child...

**...AND YOU WILL REMAIN ONE, FOREVER!''**

Issei's arm went for Siegfried's face, as he tried to block with the arm that held Gram, but it was torn off, as Issei's gauntleted arm grabbed into Siegfried's face and with a sickening crunch, as Siegfried's spine split from his head, he tore Siegfried's head cleanly off.

Issei's eyes, bloodshot met with Georg's eyes, that burned with furry, as Issei changed the grip and rose up Siegfried's bleeding head by his hair, as the two swords remained in Issei's body.

A mix of various kinds of magic shattered towards Issei from Georg, who was screaming in despair, most likely.

Issei stepped forwards, relased Siegfried's head, grabbed the Gram and swung it towards the incoming magic.

With a deafening explosion sound, dust and rubble flew everywhere, and Issei used the small time window to pull out of the swords. Because Issei knew where to get stabbed to not touch any organs, he was one of those people who could do something so ruthless without batting an eyelid.

He groaned in pain, as the blood began to dirty the cracked ground, and knowing he had to stop the bleeding, he did the only thing he could. He inhaled air and exhaled fire onto the blade in his hand.

The handle was digging into his skin and he began to sweat. The blade began to shine from the head, as he placed to on one of his stab injuries.

His teeth clenched, saliva splattered and his vision flashed to white. His thoughts turned to mush, as for a second it felt like he was standing in the sea of blood again.

Maria's smirk flashed before his eyes.

_That's right._

_This pain is nothing. _

The dust and rubble cleared, as his back straightened. The four injuries that were bleeding before were burned shut by a flaming side of a demonic sword's edge. He stared down at Georg, speaking up. Gram was extended towards Georg, as his Balance Breaker armor remained on, slightly cracked in some places, only missing the helmet.

''You'll play with me, right, **G-E-O-R-G-CHAN?**''

He shouted, dashing towards him, after whispering only two words.

''_Promotion:Knight!''_

* * *

_Writer's notes. _

_Yo. How are you? This chapter seemed odd to me, the writer. Because Kuroka is not there, is it wrong to add a girl to Vali's squad? I think not. So, welcome Yano. _

_''Using a power beyond a person's capabilities destroys them.'' - fiction always goes by these rules. I have only showed some small things that happened to Issei, but oh boy, do I have a treat for you. Body in DxD is more a like a vessel for the soul. But the soul can be cursed. So it works like this. _

_How did that one song go? ''It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down, it all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down...''_

_I think. _

_pffft.~_

_Did you really expect that there would be no consequences to Issei's vs 6 Khaos Brigade member's fight? haha. _

_Thank you, everyone who reads and leaves a review! I appreciate that so, so much! Leave any questions in the reviews as well, I answer with private messages in most cases!_

**_Oh, and please check out my other stories, if you enjoy this one! _**

**_[More specifically, my one shot called ''The end is where we began''!]_**


	33. Midsummer memories

The ground was in shambles, some people jumped at Issei's moving statue, but their limbs and organs shattered across the cracked ground, as it wasn't enough to stop the Gram wielding Issei.

George was furious, but not stupid. If he would get into Issei's range of attack he would simply perish, and thus he was levitating as far back as he could, as he kept the small kid behind his back. He shook his shoulder, and black shadow monsters spawned from behind him, jumping at Issei.

With a single swipe, the monsters were gone, as Issei's armored legs shattered the ground every 15-20 feet, as he was dashing towards Georg.

He raised his sword as a shield, just before it was struck and he was thrown backwards with a bang, as light and darkness met.

Issei landed on all fours, sliding along the ground backwards. He raised his eyes, meeting the bespectacled knight. He was holding his sword in one hand, as he pushed his glasses up with other. His suit was extremely exquisite looking, and it was a mismatch with Issei's blood covered face and his half-cracked armor.

Issei's eyes pulled into a scowl, as he noticed the sword in his hand. He had seen it before...in books of course. It was the legendary Caliburn.

''Who made you into a king?'' – Issei asked, stabbing the Gram into the ground. His vision was going red and cutting off for milliseconds on end. The sword was at fault, and his concentration was failing. Not to count the anger he was feeling.

''My family. I am no-one other than Arthur Pendragon.'' – He responded, narrowing his eyes the same way that Issei did.

He was angry, and when he was, his thoughts tended to turn into mush. He knew his sanity was slipping away, again. He raised his free hand, and pushed it into his abdomen, right on the wound that he had burned close.

He clenched his teeth, as saliva splattered from his clenched jaw. He let out a cross of a growl, a scream, and a painful groan. His back arched, but he remained standing, as white, black and red flashed before his eyes, messing up his vision.

Issei wondered why the knight wasn't attacking. A ringing sound in his ears locked every-other sound away...just for a bit.

His eyes focused on Arthur Pendragon, who was simply waiting. His concentration returned, the pain fell back and now only he and Pendragon was there. Everything else, every sound and feeling fell back into the blackness that surrounded the two of them.

Without as much as a nod, the swordsman and the devil, simply holding onto a stolen sword, dashed at each other.

The two opposite swords met, throwing waves of energy to the sides – one light, other – dark. Issei stepped to the right side, while Arthur stepped to the left side. They both changed their positions, circling around each-other. An unending clash of their blades happened, but it was hard to understand the way they fought.

Arthur fought as if dancing – elegant, light on his feet, agile and brilliant. His movement were beautiful and almost poetic – even those who didn't know anything about sword-fighting, even those people would be silenced and enchanted by his movement.

Issei, on the other hand, was crude and ugly in his way of swinging the sword. If Arthur was swinging a sword, then Issei was swinging a crude slab of metal, or so it looked.

While their exchange of a few hundred blows happened in a less than a minute, Issei was growing weary of the fight. His armor was getting cut, him barely avoiding some of the other swings, that he could not block in time.

Various strikes, swipes, upper and lowercuts with their blades, but they always met half-way. Issei grunted, pushing against Arthur's Caliburn with his superior physical power, throwing the enemy's balance off. He spun around, this time switching it up a bit.

As Arthur stabbed his sword at Issei's throat, he raised his sword over his head, still with his back turned, blocked it, and as he turned his body back towards Arthur, he kicked at his stomach.

Ki shattered, as Arthur was thrown backwards, clutching at his side. He had blocked it with the bottom of his sword's handle, but Ki had a longer reach than a normal kick.

For a second, it felt like Arthur had bodyguards. As soon as he was slightly injured, two of the many cloaked swordmen jumped at him from the sides. They knew what they were doing – charging into their deaths, almost as if brainwashed. They were committing suicide by attacking Issei.

And Issei wasn't a man known for mercy. If they wanted it, he was more than happy to grant it.

One of the two swordmen flew into the air from a Ki strike that shattered his skull, leaving a trail of blood into the air, together with a single eyeball that popped out of it's socket, as the Gram simply ripped the other swordman into two with a single swipe.

The blood from the first swordman and the shattered sword of the other hit the ground at the same time, and Issei was already gone from that spot, launching himself towards Arthur with his boosters.

**[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST!]**

His Boosted Gear roared, as he felt his strength return for a second, just to be absorbed by the sword in his hand...it was cutting into his hand and leaching power.

And there, once again their swords clashed without stopping, only the two of them, only this time coupled with kicks and other off-hand fighting advantages. Arthur's sword went from above, cutting down at Issei's arm, but he sidestepped and swiped his sword upwards and downwards as fast as he could, making the sword turn practically invisible, but that was also dodged.

As Arthur's sword came for Issei's chest, he stabbed it into the ground, creating a crater and making Arthur dodge backwards at the same time.

Issei looked at Arthur's statue. His haircut was slightly roughed up, one of the two glass of his glasses was cracked. He threw off his suit's jacket, revealing a white oxford shirt underneath.

Issei stood there, waiting for him. It was a nice pause to catch his breath, that was way too shallow and fast. Swinging the sword was way harder than it should be – most likely because it was the Gram.

Issei was caught up in his thoughts, and was a millisecond late to dodge – as his chin was cut slightly, the blade going upwards from the ground.

Issei back-flipped, but as he landed, the strength in his legs disappeared, so he simply rolled backwards along the cracked ground.

Arthur's sword came from above, but Issei raised his arm and spoke to himself.

_Phantom Bullet!_

Red sparks went along his arm and Arthur was thrown backwards as if an invisible wall had been crashed against him. He landed a few meters away, sliding along the ground on his feet.

**[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST!]**

Issei got up, the sword still in his hand, as if chained, and as he stepped forwards...

...his armor shattered.

**[BURST!]**

He stumbled, but remained standing. The small wound on his chin was burning.

[I'm sorry, partner. Your body can't hold it.]

He heard the dragon speak in his mind, as he nodded slightly. It wasn't Ddraig's fault. It was his own.

''Hyoudou, I don't think you realize how much pain can the strongest holy sword keep you in. It hurts, doesn't it?''

''Not at all. Just a scratch.'' – Issei said, smirking, but his narrow eyes, upturned eyebrows and his flushed face gave away the pain he was in.

''You project the image of being strong at all times, don't you?'' – He asked, seemingly genuinely curios.

''I don't project it. I am strong.'' – Issei bluffed. He always did bluff in the face of enemy, after all. It didn't matter if you weren't strong enough in some cases - if your enemy fears you, sees your unbreakable confidence, that alone can give you the upper hand. However, this was odd, in it self.

Why was Arthur speaking, or rather, stalling for time? Issei was the one who should be doing it, while Arthur should have been the one to attack.

''So, why are you stalling for time?'' – Issei asked, and to that, Arthur smiled.

''Don't you feel it yourself?''

Something cracked. Something had invaded the alternate dimension that was made by Georg. That something was a swarm of devils, fallen angels and a few angels as well...and no one other than old-man Azazel.

Arthur immediately turned around, and simply spoke a few words as he walked towards Georg.

''_Be ready for a twist.''_

Issei turned around and looked at the carnage that had happened. Saiaorg and his peerage were covered in blood. His knight and bishop were holding up Balam, who was particularly scratched and banged up.

A field of dead bodies like trampled flowers remained after the rest ran away and were teleporting away. Bikou was spinning his staff around, while Issei's fan, the small girl Yano, was floating upside down with a poker-faced expression. Her dull eyes were wandering around, and then they teleported away without saying a word.

Issei stumbled forwards, until Azazel caught his shoulder.

''You fine, kid?''

''Of course.'' – He answered, releasing the sword. His palm was bleeding.

Azazel looked at the sword, before his mouth opened and closed, without saying a word. After a second of silence, he asked. –''Is that the Gram, the strongest demonic sword?''

''Mhm.'' – Issei responded. –''But it doesn't like me at all. The sword was draining me dry.''

Azazel sighed, with a chuckle. –''We are late a single day, and this is what you get into.

Issei was, of course, covered in blood and his jacket and shirt was torn.

''You know, you always look like this after fighting. Do you actually like fighting half-naked?''

Issei pushed all of his weight onto Azazel, who was simply smirking.

''Pfft~.'''

''You know, 'Zazel, I think I'll pass out soon. Do you have any Pheonix tears?''

He nodded and handed the bottle to Issei, who simply popped off the cork and drank it. He felt it go through his stomach, repairing the inside of his midsection. In a matter of seconds, he could now stand by himself.

Although he did feel light-headed, but that was probably the fault of a holy-sword injury, no matter how small it was. The ground around them began to crumble and bend out of shape, as he was teleported out by Azazel's helping magic circle.

He landed in one of the main rooms of their expensive, penthouse suite. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, all together, spoke about and scattered to extra rooms. It was surreal, but Issei missed all of that ,as he was leaning against a wall, his mind jumbling about, as his ears only made a low buzzing sound. In his hand, the Gram was still pulsating.

He was pulled back into reality by Azazel's grasp of his shoulder.

''You sure you don't need medical help?'' – Azazel asked, with his soothing, old man voice.

Issei shook his head, fake-smiling at him. –''Nah, just thinking about the fight.''

''About how it went?''

''About how I want it to go next time around.'' – Issei responded.

''Ah, so right to the point. C'mon, let's go find Saiaorg, we need to brainstorm.'' – He said, waving his free hand, as he released his grasp on Issei's shoulder.

Issei moved his head around, hearing his alignments and joints crack about. He looked downwards – he was sweaty, his clothes were ruffled up and slightly cut up – but well, if Azazel didn't care for that – then he didn't either.

He followed him, in a search for Saiaorg.

* * *

The empty, cloudy night sky, high in the mountains, should have been covered in pitch-black darkness. However, it wasn't, as the black sky was illuminated by fire. Flames, that were burning down an entire villiage.

The remains of a small city burned like hellfire. Smell of burnt flesh and hair would remain forever, same as the half-melted corpses of the civilians that had lived there and the ruins of the small city houses. Under her platform heels, bones cracked and grinded to dust. The wind fluttered her straw-yellow hair.

She stopped, and stared to the front, her emerald green eyes fluttering a few times.

A bit away, around the corner, she heard a moan of pain, and as soon as she did, a small smile appeared on her face, and she began to move once again.

She stepped over some rubble, and turned the corner, her green eyes tracking on to a small family. A mother, that was using her body to hide a child, a father that was missing a limb or two, covered in blood. His red eyes crossed Maria's, and he began to shake in fear. His expression turned to fear. His mind was clouded by fear.

Maria was scary. Unnaturally so.

The man raised his hand, as a magic circle appeared in front of him, and he shot a mixture of magic at her.

She didn't move at all, as she allowed the magic to hit her straight on.

Nothing happened.

_Nothing at all._

She stepped forwards, as the woman hiding her child screamed in fear. Doing that, revealed her two, sharp canine teeth. Or rather, her vampire teeth.

Maria raised her hand, about to obliterate the small family, but she changed her mind, and stepped forwards, until she reached the woman hiding her child.

She squatted down, looking her in the eyes.

By now, she was simply screaming, in fear and anger. But, there was nothing she could do. She was powerless, as the petite girl with green eyes took away the child between her arms and raised him up in the air, with her small, slender arms.

Maria looked at the woman, who was clawing at her legs, because she couldn't get up. Not with the way her legs were mingled under a piece of debris.

The small boy had a cut on his forehead, it was bleeding. He couldn't be more than 5 or 6 years old. Maria changed her grip on the boy.

The father of the boy immediately ran at her, but she simply looked at him, and snapped her black-fingernail covered fingers.

The man's legs shattered, and he flew through the air, landing on his chest. He screamed in pain, but that couldn't overcome the screaming of the woman behind her.

Maria simply smiled, happily, after all, she was choking the life out of the small boy with her arm. Saliva dripped down, over her arm.

''Ah...I really dislike this part about strangling someone, you know? The saliva, the blood or other bodily fluids...it is really messy...'' – She spoke, seemingly to the parents, but it felt more she was talking in general, as she liked to do.

The screams of the parents echoed between the sound of burning wood, rubble and bodies.

''This is really, really nice...the screams...ah...boring.'' – She said, making a ''che'' sound.

CRACK.

The small kid's vertebrae cracked, as his red eyes went upwards, and his shaking and budging stopped instantly.

''Ooops.'' – She sighed. –''What a weak neck. I though you vampires were suppose to be stronger?''

A burst of fire magic shot at her, and she didn't block. It hit her blank in the face, setting it on fire.

Whilst on fire, she looked at the father of the small boy...and he gave up. He simply looked upwards into the night sky, that was being polluted by fumes of the fire around him.

''Boring. Boring. _Boring_.'' – Maria stated, dully, as she released the boy to fall to the ground, as a toy she had grown bored of. –''This is way too mundane for me. Where is the spirit? Where is the drive to help your own child? Where is the despair that comes, as you try use your last breath for revenge? As you destroy yourself, in hopes of finding a single, small smudge of power that could, possibly save you, or your wife? Goddamn, I've seen a 14 year old kid mentally stronger than you.''

''What did you get out of this attack?'' – He asked, blankly, seemingly uncaring for her questioning.

''Nothing, honestly.'' – She chirped back, as her face regrew, it's tone turned to it's usual, perfect, fair white. – ''We are searching for someone, but it seems like your village is not the real one.''

His eyes went wide. –''...Are you saying you killed us all for nothing? An entire clan of vampires, for nothing?''

''Yes!~'' – She answered, with a gentle smile –''Although it was not for ''nothing'', because I did get to have some fun.''

She spun on her heels, turning away.

''But now the fun is over and done...and your future is at the end.'' – She spoke, looking into the eyes of Fleimel. She had appeared there, whilst Maria had been talking.

Maria nodded, and she raised her arms, blasting the two people to kingdom come. Only a pile of mingled bones and charcolled insides remained.

She was wearing the same black cloak over her black jeans and shirt as was Maria.

''What now, ma'am?'' – She asked, with her usual stoic voice.

''Nothing. We go back, we did send a message.'' – Maria spoke, with a poker face.

''Might I ask what kind of a message?'' – Fleimel asked, walking next to her. She was the one to set fire to the whole village. She was one of the few people, that had ravaged the citizens of the village. She had done what told, so now, she was curious.

''The message simply states ''We know''. I know, that Khaos Brigade have their eyes set on the vampires...and they probably have a small idea of where is the one thing that we are looking for. Our goal, is probably similar to theirs.''

''Isn't that good?'' – Fleimel asked, shooting a ball of fire towards a house that was only half-burning.

''Kind of is, kind of isn't. We don't play with other bullies. We are the bullies. The only bullies on this playground. So, we will have the need to wipe them out, eventually...but for now, I'll give Issei-chan some time. He asked me for it, very nicely.''

Fleimel nodded, as they walked along in the silence of the night. After a small while, others of the Suicide Squad joined them, with the same, black overcoats over their regular clothes. Some held assault rifles, some swords, and some, nothing at all – magicians. Among them was Gilgamesh, who held a bored expression.

''Although this attack helped to know that they have _it_ hidden somewhere far away. Somewhere more private and secure.'' – She smirked, and after a wave of her hand, she, Fleimel, and the masked men around her disappeared into the dead of the night.

* * *

Issei was looking upwards, at the azure sky. The clouds, small and dispersed, moved slowly, in the midsummer sky. The Sun was a blazing ball of fury, millions of miles away, but still, it burned his skin. Wind rushed by him, gently rustling his white hair.

The wooden floorboards under him creaked slightly, as he moved his body, to switch up his laid-down position. It had grown uncomfortable. His mind felt fuzzy. Had he fallen asleep, under the comfortable sun?

He raised himself up, looking around.

A lake, to his front. Behind him, a slight forest. A small, wooden dock was under him. He narrowed his eyes, looking to the front, noticing the other side of the lake – it was devoid of people. Only a forest stretched around it.

Issei leaned to the front, looking into his own reflection over the water. Two brown, not as dull eyes stared back. His face lacked two, maybe even three scars. The one that stretched over his left eye, the rhombus cut into his eyebrow, and the one on his chin. As he looked at himself more, it seemed, as if the face held more of a ''childhood innocence'' kind of a look.

He heard footsteps behind him.

It was Margit.

He didn't turn around, but he knew it. She sat down, next to him. Both remained silent, as Margit pulled up the cuffs of her black, slim military pants and took of her boots. Issei glanced at her, as she hanged her calloused feet over the edge and submerged them in the lukewarm, summer water.

''It helps, doesn't it?'' – Margit started. –''This kind of a rest.''

''Mhm.''

''Always remember it, child. You can push yourself, you can fight with all you have, but if you don't rest, if you don't take your mind of it all just for a little while, it will not help. Just the opposite. It will make you go crazy. We are criminals, we are mental, but we are not crazy.''

Issei nodded. It made sense, after all. Even people like them needed rest. Did they deserve rest? Not in the slightest, but there was no one to deny them it.

''I wanted to speak to you about fighting, training, or the delay between your shooting and reloading, but I threw away that idea. Want to know why?''

''Yes.'' – Issei responded, looking into her blood red, slightly narrow eyes.

''Because I remembered you are still a 15 year old kid, who was torn away from friends and family.''

Issei froze up. That...was correct, wasn't it?

''And as you are a child who hasn't done this since birth, I can't understand you that well, when it comes to this. I can give you the training, I can give you strength and braveness, but I can't see into your mind...tell me, are you lonely?''

Issei dodged her eyes, as he looked at the water, throwing ripples in a circular motion from Margit's feet.

''I think I am fine. I accepted that I will be alone since Maria kidnapped me. So, because of that, I have come to expect it.''

''That's a strong thing to say. Even the toughest of men crave the touch of a woman.'' – Margit responded, looking away. –''Do you miss your friends?''

''Not really. I never did really have anyone. There was a boy, when I was a child, but he moved away with his family and we lost contact.''

''...You didn't have friends?'' – Margit asked, seemingly lost.

''No. I was odd and a pervert, so girls hated me, and boys liked to pick on me. But I never really took them to heart. I believed, that one day, I would find friends that would share my interests.''

''That's odd. I expected you to be normal before this.'' – Margit spoke, moving her head side to side. –''How about your parents? Do you miss them?''

''My father is a salary man, so I didn't see him that often. I kind of miss eating breakfast, as he told some dull stories from work. Sometimes they were interesting or funny.''

''I see. That sounds nice.''

''Margit...when you were my age, what were you doing, right about now?'' – Issei looked at her face, but she was looking away.

''I was...killing right about now. I was born by the blade, and I will die by the blade. I didn't have a childhood.''

''So, no friends either, right? No family?''

''No friends. I had a brother. He died a while ago. It was my fault.'' – She responded, offhandedly. –''But, why didn't you mention your mother?''

Issei looked downwards, as soon as Margit's eyes met his.

''Tell me.'' – She asked, once again.

''Because I miss her the most. When I was smaller, she would listen to me ramble about other school boys, or how I would rumble with them. If I got hurt, she would put a bandage or two on me, and tell me to trudge along. It was kind of like that.'' – Issei said, joining his hands together. –''She was nice to me.''

''As a mother would, Issei.'' – Margit responded, looking at him. –''Although, I wouldn't know about that.''

Issei nodded, and silence followed. Issei's face became more hollow, as the bird chirping became a dull, throbbing, buzzing sound. He fiddled with his hands, restlessly.

Margit placed her hand on his shoulder, washing away the sound. –''They say, that women have a warm, gentle touch.''

She leaned him backwards, and he, trusting her, dropped his head into her lap. Her slender fingers, although they were slightly calloused, ruffled and played with his hair, as he calmed down. Margit's red hair shone against the blinding sun, as she looked at him from above.

''Sleep. You deserve the rest. You have become so strong, in such a small amount of time. Maria...she hurt you deeply...but you still march on...it takes a strong man to do that.''

Issei closed his eyes, feeling her embrace. Her grasp was kind, soft and warm...but it was a different kind of warm than the sun...it didn't feel too hot. It felt simply right. As if in that embrace, nothing ever could hurt him.

''Maria's hands are really cold, compared to yours.''

''Of course. Someone with a soul so rotten could never kindle a fire in their heart.''

''That was pretty corny from you.'' – Issei chuckled.

She smiled. –''I guess it was.''

She ruffled his hair stronger for a small while, as he wished to remain like that forever.

But he couldn't, since it was a memory, that he was dreaming about. A memory, that he held dearly.

He opened his eyes.

From above, a rotten skull was looking down at him. Her skin had rotted off, her eyeballs had perished, her ligaments had been torn. Her jaw was wide open. Gentle fingers had turned into sharp, white finger-bones. Her skin had been pealed off. He tried to get up, but her bones had rotted into what was left of her skin and muscle, thus, he only had a single choice.

As he got up, he broke off her arms. They did break, easily, like old, rotten wood.

Pitch darkness surrounded him, until he was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air. The darkness fell back, and he was, once again, amidst a sea of blood, coupled with the unfortunate clouds.

A suit of armor was holding him up in the air. Medieval style armor, holding the demonic sword Gram in it's arm. Without mercy, it was crushing his neck, together with his vertebrae, veins and trachea.

It was obvious, the sword was trying to tell him something. Most likely, that he didn't like him. That the sword would not budge to the new ''owner''. That the sword would take the wielder's life, if he would continue to use it.

With a crack, his neck snapped, and his eyes opened, for the third time. This time, in his room, and at was early morning, once again.

He rolled over in his bed, raising his arm. He cracked his finger. With a loud pop, it did crack. So that meant, he wasn't dreaming anymore. His head was throbbing in pain.

He got up, and groggily put on his usual joggers. He tried to take some more painkillers from the table, but the small bottle was empty, since he had taken a bunch of them before going to sleep.

He dully noted, that he shouldn't, since that was making his dream go over the top and trippy, at least, more than usual.

Without any other options, he stretched his shoulders and back, and dropped onto the floor, and began do to push-ups, recapping what happened the day before, when they had found Saiaorg.

They had decided to go all out, since Issei had killed Siegfried, once a member of the Exorcists that went astray. If they pulled out all the stops and killed every single one of the Khaos Brigade, that were currently there, the problem would solve itself.

After all, in their line of work, killing often did work as a problem solver.

By now, Issei was doing one-handed push-ups.

However, a few things still remained unknown. For example, Yasaka, the 9 tailed Fox God. The purpose of her kidnapping, and the fact of Loki still being alive and well, and him joining the Khaos Brigade. If he was there, that would complicate a lot of things. He didn't even know his strength.

Could his fists kill a god? Could his fists reach someone who is above man, devil or angel? A God? _A true God?_

He shrugged, and tried to convince himself that his hands could wring the life out of god of Death itself. He tried to believe, that he was that strong. He tried to believe in himself, but recently, it was becoming harder and harder.

And Cao Cao remained. When it came to Cao Cao, the fighting process became a world different. Absolute power of his fists didn't matter anymore. Simple strength didn't cut it anymore. Strategy, movement, speed and move-set mattered. You couldn't blindly attack, or else you'd die. Mental game, showing that you were not afraid.

A single milli-second of doubt would spell his death.

Issei was reminded right there, of how much he hated fighting strategist-types. Although, Azazel was one as well...and he had a plan. He stated, he would hold down Cao Cao, or at least try to, as long as Issei and Saiaorg would focus on saving Yasaka, because she was apparently very important.

Issei sighed, changing arms.

Of course, he would. Even though he wanted to defeat Cao Cao, he didn't want to fight him. His punch-before-think didn't work on Cao Cao.

His mind stumbled on about, as he remembered the dream he had.

The sword was sitting on a desk in his room, wrapped in a special tape that Azazel had prepared a long time ago. He had said it was one of his experiments and research material.

But his mind didn't care for the sword. It cared for Margit. For her gentle arms and her blood-red eyes. It felt so real.

It felt as he had really traveled to the past. However, much to his dismay, he hadn't.

* * *

_Yo. It is me, back again. I'm sorry for the month's delay, but I was trully busy. This time, not with myself, but with other things, real life things that mattered. Now, however, I am back. _

_This story is now entering the point of no return. In the next fight, shit hits the fan, hard. And when that happens ,don't expect for your favorite girl to survive. Or at least, remain as she is. I'm going to pull out all of the stops there is._

_This is truly the calm before the storm._

_Don't say I didn't warn you, to not go into the sea._

_Ps. Yes, I did enjoy Arrow. Season 1 the most, Season 2 was also not that bad, but I dislike season 3. It became way too light and corny to me. Besides, that forced romance with Felicity? Just kill me irl. I actually liked her in season 1._

_** TheLaughingStalk** \- Of course. I don't give free power ups. Never. Even the Gram has complications, when the sword itself didn't choose Issei as the wielder._

_Thank you reading, as always! Please leave a review, favorite and follow! I answer questions with PMs, of course, if they aren't too spoilery~_

**_Tune in next time for the beginning of the end. This time, it won't take a month._**


	34. Monsters of those days

Issei coughed, placing his left palm in front of his mouth. He looked to the front, the door was a few feet from him and then he looked downwards at his palm, feeling the wet, slightly sticky sensation.

The middle of his palm was red. Not a lot, but a bit of blood had splattered from his throat as he coughed. He wiped his arm in the pocket of his opened zip-up hoodie, and kept it there.

The main lobby, of sorts, was bathed in intensity. As soon as Issei opened the doors, he was assault by pure concentration. A bit of killing intent as well, but he didn't mind it – just the opposite, as he narrowed his eyes slightly, straightened his back and looked over the room with a cold expression.

The devils, angels and fallen angels eyed him, but didn't say anything, just remained siting in the silence, that was sometimes broken by quiet talking between the faction members.

At the front of the room, a group of magicians were combining their powers to break into Georg's dimension. A few of them were devils, a few fallen angels, and a single angel.

Honestly, it reminded him of his time way back when. The groups scattered, quiet, but ready to fight, with their lives on the line – it was the kind of bravado that Zero Army once had.

He met Azazel's eyes, and after a nod, went on to find Saiaorg. He looked at Issei, and widened his eyes a bit, after noticing the sword was missing.

''You're not going to use it?''

Issei shook his head. –''No. It takes too much from me, besides, I can't fight at my best with a weapon I don't train thoroughly.''

''I see. Smart decision.'' – Saiaorg answered, and went quiet.

The plan was well known for everyone, and now, they waited for the moment that the magicians would break into the dimension created by Georg, and would ambush the Khaos Brigade.

Suddenly, the surge of magical energy stopped, and death-like silence began to suffocate the room.

''Are you in?'' – Saiaorg asked, catching the attention of one of the magicians.

''We didn't, but they dropped the barrier. They are _inviting_ us, without fear. Challenging us, even.'' - she responded with a shaky, but angry voice.

''So, we can go any moment? Even right now?'' – He asked.

''Yes. Our surprise attack falls to pieces.''

Issei had gotten up, and took off his gray zip-up hoodie, uncovering the black tanktop underneath. He raised his hands above his head and cracked a few bones. –''If they call for a fight, we answer.''

Saiaorg nodded. He looked around and nodded again, with a powerful smirk – as powerful as the convictions of the people around him. They knew how important this fight was – it wasn't a matter of only the Kyoto's ruler's safety, but it also would show the pride of the three power union – their strength, and the ability to fight against any threat.

To show how strong the youth was...with the exception of Azazel, but well, he wasn't a strong fighter – he was a smart fighter.

''...Men...Women...fighters, are you ready to win? To wipe out the evil and stand supreme?'' – Saiaorg spoke up, with a strong, motivating voice, and the people around him shouted various answers – most were different, but they all meant the same thing – that they were ready.

Issei met eyes with Saiaorg and nodded, and Saiaorg met eyes with Azazel, both also nodded.

''Let's do this.''

With high spirits, every single person in the room got up, not knowing what to expect, including Issei.

He narrowed his eyes, as soon as he felt the pulling sensation.

''Don't limit me, Ddraig. This will be long.'' – Issei spoke, to himself.

[Of course. Just don't use Juggernaut Drive, partner.''

He nodded, but this time, honestly. He would die early if he used it – as in, he would go on a rampage, and the only way to end it would be to die, without accomplishing his purpose, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

There was nothing that could stand against his goal. No one could deny him it.

With his own two fists and two legs, he would obliterate everything in his way.

The world could never overtake him.

His thoughts dispersed, as he opened his eyes, right as the teleportation succeeded. First and foremost, he felt wind ruffling his hair and clothes – and he realized he was high up in the air, falling.

A normal reaction would have been panic, but Issei's eyes narrowed, as he spun midair, trying to locate the enemy, but he was surprised at first – the entirety of Kyoto had been copied in this fake dimension.

Then, he returned to the task at hand, as he noticed tens of enemies jumped at them from the building tops. A particular man, covered in shadows caught Issei's attention, as he pulled his palm into a fist, cracking his joints and bones as he flexed his entire arm, the air around it slightly shimmering from the Ki.

The enemy smirked at Issei, changing his course towards him, the shadows wrapping off his body, creating weird, disfigured wings of darkness.

A burst of magic shot towards every single one of the attackers, by Saiaorg's queen, and as a part of the attack hit the person he was about to attack, the attack was recoiled backwards, only this time towards Issei. He spun his body sideways, avoiding the burst of energy.

And he understood, that a punch probably wouldn't be good. He swung his arm sideways, shooting the Ki out of his arm, and it sent him spinning downwards, in a speed that caught the attacker off his guard, and Issei crashed against him, catching him by his throat, changing his trajectory, as they both landed against a building, smashing through it.

Windows, desks, shelves, books, everything shattered, as they ended up half way through the building, with Issei standing on his chest. Without asking for his name, without caring for who he was or his goals and ideals, Issei stepped on his face and shattered it under his boot, removing his future and anything he could have become.

Blood sprayed everywhere, dirtying his boot, pants and a bit of his arms.

Issei stepped forwards, leaping out of the corporate building and landing on the ground, shattering the concrete. He looked around, noticing the field of dead bodies, once again. He met eyes with Saiaorg.

''Everything fine?'' – He asked.

''Mhm.'' – Issei nodded.

''Then let's move forwards. We need to find Yasuka and free her.'' – Saiaorg responded, and with a leap, took flight.

The angels, devils, and fallen angels took flight, following Saiaorg. Issei sighed, and used his devil's wings to fly, still not completely sure of his flying abilities.

It was easy to notice, the power that was surging from the middle of the city, near the Nijou Castle of Kyoto. Or at least, its replica.

Issei's eyes blurred once again, as he noticed what was happening. Golden chains were holding down a giant, golden, nine-tailed fox down, as a man with light-blue hair, that was standing upwards, dressed in a white robe and golden ornaments, even on his forehead.

Next to him stood Cao Cao, Georg and others, of whom Issei did not know their names, however, even with Cao Cao there, Issei's reflexes screamed.

Screamed at the man in the white robe, so that meant he couldn't be anyone else but Loki, the norse god.

Issei's right arm contracted, as he set his sights on Loki.

''BALANCE BREAKER!"' – He shouted, surprising Azazel and Saiaorg, as he dashed passed them with his boosters, upwards in the air.

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei needed all the power his fists could use, so that meant he would use the power of his [Boosted Gear] to it's fullest. He would mix his muscle strenght boosted, with Ki.

**[Boost!Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****Boost!****]**

Leaving a jagged line in the sky, Issei set course for ground.

''_Hmhp_.'' – He grunted, crashing into Loki, who had remained unmoved.

The ground beneath them shattered, as Georg teleported away, Cao Cao floated upwards, but Loki...had caught Issei's fist with his palm.

Issei's eyes widened, as Cao Cao raised his spear towards him, but was blocked by Azazel's small, golden dagger.

He hummed. –''You seem way too serious, Issei.''

Issei didn't respond, as he looked into Loki's eyes. He stared, not saying a word. Issei kicked at his side, and jumped backwards, as Loki released his hand, sliding a bit.

Loki's hand seemed to have bruised from the impact, and the sleeve of the hand was ripped.

Issei smirked, showing his teeth. –''I see.''

Azazel spoke to Cao Cao. –''And? What are you trying to do with this retched golden chain?''

''You probably know, Governor of the fallen angels, that Kyoto is a spiritual place, full of magical wonders. Natural power sources, Ki and powerful laylines. It is the perfect place to summon Great Red, because this world we are in is between the ''empty space'', the real world and the Dimensional Gap.''

''So that was why...you assume The Great Red would take your bait? That he would be interested in the Golden Fox and her rampaging?''

''Yes, we believe that. And once he comes through, we would capture it, and later – kill it.''

Issei began to laugh, after listening to it. Cao Cao and he met eyes, and Issei raised his arm, cracking his middle finger. –''Cao Cao, I knew you had a screw loose or two, but I didn't expect for you to be so fucking oblivious in this thing...do you not realize the power that the Great Red has?''

''I do, of course.''

''Then why are you still doing this? He could kill us with a glance, you goddamn dumbass.'' – Issei's eyes wandered for a second, as he remembered the first time he met Great Red. He was out of his mind then, of course, but he still understood – there was literally no way to defeat him.

Issei knew, that even if he would be given a thousand years to train, he could never take on Great Red. His power was unimaginable.

Even Maria...couldn't take Great Red.

''With Ophis' power we can defeat Great Red.'' – Cao Cao spoke, looking at Issei. –''I've noticed that you care a lot about ''your'' power. It's never teamwork, is it, Hyoudou? It's always you. Are you a narcissist?''

Issei knew Cao Cao was stalling for time. –''I am, but exactly because it's me versus the world. In the end, there is no one but me left standing.''

Issei whispered to himself, and he finished his sentence, as the boosters on his back exploded.

''...and that is how this will end.''

_[PROMOTION:KNIGHT]_

Issei was enveloped in a cloud of smoke from the rubble under his feet, as Loki snapped his fingers, just as Issei's fist could ''reach'' his face.

Issei's eyes went wide, as he moved his other hand forwards, in a single sweep, as he caught giant, wolf-like jaws with his hands.

The wolf-like creature, that had appeared out of thin air, out of nowhere.

He was thrown backwards along with the giant creature, holding his massive jaws open with both hands.

Saliva splattered on his armor, creating a hissing sound, as it began to melt.

[Partner, I don't know how, but those jaws have holy energy. Avoid the canine teeth like the plague.]

Ddraig spoke in his head, but Issei didn't have enough time to thank him, as two more wolf-like creatures attacked him from the sides.

A few options ran through his mind as to how to defeat them, but then he heard the voice of Saiaorg, and he locked out the two monsters from his head, focusing on only the one who he was holding with both hands.

He focused his Ki, and decided to wing it, as he expelled the Ki, spinning both of his arms clock-wise.

The wolf-like creature was blown backwards, as the two attacking ones were kicked back by Saiaorg and his rooks.

''Avoid their jaws at all costs!'' – Issei shouted, looking at his arms – his gauntlets looked as if they had been dipped in acid, barely remaining whole, before Ddraig regenerated them.

''Thanks, Ddraig.'' – He spoke and kicked the attacking giant wolf in the jaw, throwing him backwards.

He wanted to bring out Echo once again, but Echo couldn't stand against the monsters. Ironically – he was too weak.

...just as his owner.

''Oh, so you realized what my creatures are?'' – The semi-deep voice of Loki asked Issei, as he was battling the wolf creature. –''Or was it the dragon inside who told you?''

Issei kicked at the creatures jaw once again, but he dodged, swiping his giant paw down at Issei, who rolled sideways and brought down his fist at it like a hammer.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

**DONNNN-!**

The white fumes of Ki shattered, the wolf whimpered, but recovered swiftly, trying to bite Issei again, as it leaped on him, as Issei smirked under his helmet.

Airborne targets were the easiest, after all, he thought, and caught its paw, spun around and threw him through the nearby castle's walls.

With a grunt, Issei looked at Loki. –''Was that all, faker?''

He laughed. –''Faker?''

''Standing there, acting all-mighty, when my previous punch damaged you.'' – Issei laughed, humiliating Loki. –''You are nothing special, nothing ''more'' than me or anyone else. A god?''

Loki widened his eyes.

''Ridiculous.'' – Issei cracked his left knuckle. –'_'You are as much of a god as I am_.''

''HOW DARE **YOU**, FILTHY DEVIL!'' – A sudden barrage of magic assaulted Issei, he couldn't even comprehend the amount, as it shattered everything around him, stinging his armor, as the mix of lighting, ice, fire, and norse magic mixed on him.

He of course, dashed around, above, under it, but some things still hit him – and it hurt.

It might have not been a good decision to piss of a Norse god, Issei thought, gathering strength in his body .

[BOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOST BOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOST BOOOOST!]

He raised both of his arms, stopping in his tracks.

''PHANTOM BULLET!'' - The two force-field like shields overlapped, as Issei blocked and reversed the magic attack towards Loki, and that was the exact amount of time he needed to cover the distance between him and Loki.

His right fist blasted through the dust, meeting Loki's face...

...almost, as a force field of magic barriers blocked Issei, for that millisecond – his powerful fist shattered through the barrier, blasting Loki in the jaw, throwing him away, as Issei tried to follow, but realized he was about to be chomped in two by the wolf-like beast, that had recovered.

Time came to a halt. Issei tried to raise his left arm in time to use ''Phantom Bullet'' to block the giant wolf, but it didn't look like it would be enough – he, once again, wasn't fast enough.

''MAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT!'' – Issei screamed, his mind already registering his tin-can armor shattering under the teeth of the wolf, but a shinning white light shattered that illusion.

Vali blocked the wolf with demonic magic, as Issei landed on the ground, recovering, as he slid along the ground on all fours.

Suddenly, Arthur landed on top of the beasts head, spun his sword around and stabbed right in the forehead, as a man in Chinese armor teleported him away.

''Did you teleport him far enough, Bikou?'' – Vali asked, shooting a blast of magical energy towards a bunch of enemies that were fighting with the devils, angels and fallen angels.

Issei recovered, standing up straight, looking at Vali, who turned around, facing him.

They were both eye-level, looking at each other. The spark of will to fight it out, to continue the destined fight between red and white...wasn't there.

''Will you listen to me?'' – Vali asked, raising his arm.

Issei, and neither would Vali ever admit of needing help and assistance, they would never word it like that.

Issei raised his arm and grabbed Vali's. –''I will.''

''...We need to protect Ophis.'' – Vali spoke. –''...For her own good.''

Issei looked to the side, noticing the obsidian-haired girl floating mid-air, with a vacant expression on her porcelain colored face.

''I, do not understand.'' – She spoke.

Issei and Vali both turned to the side, both using their defense spells – Vali - magical barriers, Issei, his ''Phantom Bullet'' to deflect a magical attack from Loki.

However, he cringed, as he felt something crack in his left arm, but didn't heed any attention to it, as they dodged a swoop of a tail - a giant, more than ten meter tall golden tail.

It was Yasaka, rampaging now.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier._

Azazel was standing against Cao Cao, his DownFall Dragon armor equipped, holding a similar golden spear.

Azazel was taking it seriously. His eyes were narrow, his stance – powerful and concentrated. Cao Cao, on the other hand, wasn't even using his Balance Breaker. One blink of an eye, and they had exchanged various blows, both coming out on the other side, unfazed.

Not even a scratch.

''Do you realize the consequences on the human world from doing this with Yasaka? She holds power over the magical leyline in Kyoto. Instability could cause countless casualties. Do you really not care for it?''

Azazel spoke, using his old-man voice.

''That won't work on me. You won't talk me into submission, Azazel. Not even you, for I have a goal. If I have to sacrifice the lives of a few thousand humans, I will do so.''

Azazel laughed, seemingly amused by the fact that Cao Cao sounded like Issei, but he didn't mention it. –''Weren't you the ''Hero'' faction? What kind of a hero are you?''

Cao Cao shot beams of light at Azazel, who dodged a few by dashing to the side, and blocked a few by spinning his spear, and then in the end, throwing it towards him, who simply sidestepped it.

Instead of disappearing somewhere between buildings, it returned to Azazel's arms. They exchanged a few attacks, coming to a stop once again.

''I don't need to answer you.''

''You don't, but I don't understand your motive? What are you trying to prove?'' – Azazel asked, blowing up a few enemies made of shadows.

''I am human. As a human, I am viewed as weak by the likes of you. Even Issei Hyoudou chose to become a devil, abandoning that, what was left by his teacher.'' – Cao Cao spoke, narrowing his eyes. –''I am going to prove that humans are just as strong...no, stronger.''

''Facts are against you.'' – Azazel chuckled. –''To deny them is asinine. The humans are the weakest in the food chain.''

Cao Cao raised his spear, but his eyes went wide, seeing a white line cut through the sky.

''...Vali!'' – He made a che sound, and shouted to Georg. –''DO IT GEORG! Vali betrayed us!''

With a scream of pain – most likely from over-exertion, the golden chains shattered, and Yasaka went on a rampage, destroying everything in her path, as Cao Cao jumped on Azazel, relentlessly attacking him without mercy, not stopping for a second .

* * *

''Vali, how do we stop her?'' – Issei asked, as Vali raised his hand.

[DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!]

The barrages of magic attacks from Loki were blocked, as Issei and Bikou teamed up to fight Yasaka.

''I am not sure, but you need to destroy Georg, he is the main guy for this!'' – Vali shouted back, his wings beginning to pulsate, scattering blue points of light everywhere, expending the excess power.

''We have to wait for La Fey and Arthur to come back. Let's hold her back for now, Red-Dragon-Emperor-chin!'' – Bikou spoke.

Issei shrugged, dodging a few tail swipes, kicking away some of the shadow monsters away. He looked around, trying to locate Georg.

His vision blurred, as he focused on the top of the Nijou castle, there he was, hiding the small kid behind him, as he fired magical attacks from above.

''Found him.'' – Issei shouted. –''Top of Nijou Castle!''

Yasaka swiped her giant paw down at Issei, who caught it, and held it up, denying Yasaka the chance to squish him. His armor creaked, as he tried to hold up the few tons of pressure – it was exhausting.

Suddenly, Bikou dashed right next to him, pushing him out, and placed his staff vertically, supporting Yasaka's paw, and suddenly making the staff ten times it's size, throwing Yasaka backwards.

''Vali, divide her!'' – Issei shouted, dashing towards his place, exchanging places, and bringing up both of his arms in a split second, reflecting a bunch of magical attacks, hearing [HALF-DIMENSION] in the background.

However, he would not hold for long, as he dashed closer to Loki, closing the gap with every burst of magical energy he could block and reverse – however, holding ''PHANTOM BULLET'' like a shield was exhausting...and something was wrong with Issei's left arm, as it was tingling.

''To fight the Red and White Dragon Emperor at the same time...wouldn't this be called rare? It's wonderful.''

[Boost!Booost!Booost!Booost!]

He didn't care, as he continued to boost his power, and suddenly his window of opportunity came, as Issei released the shield, taking full impact and lunged at Loki.

''_Promotion:Rook!''_

He flew through the magical barriers, catching on to Loki and him bringing him down into the dirt, punching him as hard as he could, using Ki and his muscle power. Loki was using norse magic to hit back, but his Rook piece was absorbing damage, and when his armor did crack, Ddraig repaired it.

''Dodge!'' – Vali shouted from above, as Issei backflipped away, and Vali crashed into Loki's face with his arm and grabbed it.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Issei looked back, noticing the movement of Yasuka's tails. She had been up for a small while only, but once again, she had wreaked chaos, killing a bunch of devils and fallen angels.

''Fuck,fuck,fuck!'' – Issei shouted, coughing up blood. Looking downwards, he noticed a crack between his scale plates...

The pumping adrenaline, coupled with his high pain tolerance had made him assume that Loki's magic hadn't penetrated his defenses...but that didn't matter. He focused, and the pain ran away and the scale mail repaired itself.

Vali was thrown backwards, as Loki used a barrier spell, but that was cut apart by no-one other then Arthur, and as soon as the shield went down, he was assaulted by various magic attacks.

Issei raised his eye, noticing a blond girl on a broom, with a witches hat, and Yano, floating upside down, her feet touched the bottom of the broomstick.

They had finally returned.

''Where's the dog?'' – Vali shouted to Arthur.

''We ran into complications...'' – He responded, attacking Loki.

''Vali, we have a different problem...'' – Bikou shouted as well, trying to hold off Yasuka, and thus, Vali dashed towards him, trying to incapacitate her without hurting her.

Issei turned towards the castle, looking at Georg. If Yasaka was the leader of the laylines, then it was obvious that taking her power away was useless, because she could refill it from the laylines.

It was time to kill Georg.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Issei dashed forwards, skipping around enemies and allies alike, including Saiaorg who was beating down on one of the smaller wolf-like creatures and his peerage, doing the same to the other.

[Booost!][Boost!Boost!Booost!Boost!]

Issei's eyes widened seeing old man Azazel fight Cao Cao with such ferocity, as he lunged towards the castle, and running up it.

With a leap, he was above Georg, who became scared out of his mind, as Issei's boosters kicked in, him landing in front of Georg.

A burst of magical power, layered magical seal barrier, but that could not stop Issei's fist, as it shattered through, but he was already gone. Issei looked downwards, noticing Georg at Cao Cao, who had stopped his duel with Azazel.

He was wheezing, his DownFall Dragon armor cracked in a few places.

Cao Cao and Georg exchanged a few words, and the small kid who was the creator of the shadow monsters was teleported away, and then Cao Cao spoke up, loudly.

''Ophis, why do you betray us? The Khaos Brigade?''

The floating girl landed near Azazel.

''I...did not betray you. Albion told me...that you are the ones who will betray me.''

Something...something that made Issei's skin crawl appeared from ground.

Wings, legs and arms all bolted to a cross...he looked like cross between a fallen angel and a asian dragon. His eyes were covered by a blindfold and he was crying blood.

Issei felt immeasurable feeling of pitch darkness, of despair and hopelessness. The thing scared him. More than anything else in the life.

But he was Issei Hyoudou. Ddraig. He was never afraid, and so, he leaped downwards, over to Ophis and Azazel.

''...Ophis. You are infinite. Your strength is only comparable to the Great Red...and yet, you don't understand. Because of that, I will take your power.''

**[OO**_**ooooooooooo**_**OOOOOOOOOO**_**oooooooo**_**]**

A moan from the creature behind them.

''This is Samael. Have you heard of Adam and Eve, Ophis?'' – Cao Cao asked her. –''...This is the snake that led humans astray.''

Issei's eyes widened in disbelief.

''Issei, under no kind of circumstances, don't ever let anything of that thing to touch you or Oph...''

He was cut off, as Cao Cao simply said two short words.

''Devour her.''

Georg raised his arm and something shot out from Samael.

''OPHIS, DODGE!'' – Issei shouted, but he was too late.

A giant, black tentacle hit Ophis square in the chest. Issei saw a bunch of snakes scatter, and Ophis was enveloped in a box of darkness, the single tentacle still connected to Samael.

''VALI GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!'' – Issei shouted. –''Get her out!''

It seemed as if Arthur was flying, as his sword went for the tentacle connecting the black box and Samael, but it was useless – even he couldn't cut it.

Vali touched the box and used his dividing power...and even that didn't work, before he was attacked by Loki again, who was laughing.

Issei's eyes narrowed.

**Enough.**

His mind could only think of one thing. If Georg was controlling the field and Samael...then he really, really needed to die.

**[Booost!Booost!Booost!]**

Issei dashed towards Georg, Cao Cao raising his spear, as he teleported in front of Issei, but Issei knew it.

''PHANTOM BULLET!'' – Issei shouted, raising her left arm, blocking the spear for a second and the next second he was gone.

He had moved his Ki to his legs, basically teleporting past Cao Cao, leaving an afterimage in front, and that gave Issei enough time to reach Georg.

His skills, his magic, the odd mist, nothing of his was enough to stop Issei, as his fist shattered through various magic circles and shields and met with his stomach.

Ki shattered, along with Georg's ribs and intestines. His heart, his liver, his spine, his lungs, everything inside of his stomach and chest ruptured. His statue crashed and crumbled and he began to bleed from every orifice.

''Georg!'' – Cao Cao shouted, but realized that it was useless, as he charged Issei, but was cut off by Azazel.

Issei turned to the side, looking at Cao Cao, and just as he was about to attack him, in hopes of helping Azazel, he heard a cough from the side. After a glance, Georg was on his knees...and on the edge of his death.

But something appeared near him, out of thin air, and was flung at Issei with magic. It was an arrow.

Issei raised his left arm, about to create a ''Phantom Bullet'', but his arm shone in a red lighting, and something inside cracked and crumbled. A stabbing sensation in his arm, and the arrow shattered against the left side of his head, going just between his middle and index finger.

His ''Phantom Bullet'' hadn't appeared. His left arm failed him.

His helmet shattered, as the arrow entered his iris, stabbing right through his eye and remaining there.

For a second, Issei didn't feel anything, only heard the laughing of Georg, as he teleported away, leaving a pool of blood behind.

Issei didn't worry about that. Georg was dead. There was no way he would survive. Not in that condition.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Pain out of this world. Issei's body hit the ground, but he was screaming before that, as he clawed at his own face.

He vomited blood and his ears began to bleed.

He screamed loader, a scream of despair, and blacked out completely from the pain.

_This was how death felt._

Vali widened his eyes, trying to understand why Issei was screaming, but relaxed slightly, when he noticed Saiaorg dashing over to him.

Saiaorg grabbed Issei's limp body, looking down into his open eyes. His right one was dull and brown, while the other had a small, black bolt stuck right into the middle of it, and it had become purple mixed with white.

It was rotting.

He pulled out the arrow, but the eye remained with a hole in it, showing a gruesome display, as Issei remained unconscious.

...but what Issei done seemingly had worked, as soon after Georg's disappearance Samael released his hold on Ophis, as the tentacle-like tongue fell back and the black square shattered.

Ophis was released. Her eyes tracked towards where Ddraig had been before, when he tried to help her. He had not tried to use her for power.

But alas, he was not there anymore. She looked around, noticing Cao Cao, in a fight Azazel, she looked more, noticing Vali with with Loki and then she noticed Issei. He was dying. Even Ddraig itself was slowly giving in.

She appeared next to Saiaorg.

''He, will die.''

She stated, blankly.

''Can you do anything to help him?''

''...'' – She stared blankly, and then leaned downwards, touching his uncovered, bleeding face. A bunch of purple snakes shot out, digging into his skin, making it crawl and move about.

She used more and more. Her strength had been cut considerably, but not completely.

''...Now, it is up to Ddraig himself.''

She stated, but Saiaorg was already up, fighting the second wolf-like creature, after all, the first one had been incapacitated.

* * *

He was laying on a shore. With every wave, blood hit his body and face. The sky was covered in checkered clouds. He was laying there, like a marionette with it's strings cut off.

Was this the end of the line? Was there nothing more to his power?

His bones cracked. His muscle tore. His ligaments snapped. His single eye moved. The left eye socket one was empty and rotten, oozing black, dark liquid.

''Are you giving up?'' – A woman's voice.

He shook his head, slowly.

''Then stand up.''

He couldn't.

''Didn't you make a promise to me?''

Issei's single eye looked upwards. There she was, standing strong and proud like she always did.

Margit.

''The power you want and need...it's right there, at your finger tips...you just need to take it.''

Issei rolled over, the blood hitting his face once more, as the waves passed, however, there was no power there. What was she talking about? His teacher wouldn't lie.

And thus, he understood. The blood was the power. So, how could he absorb it? How could he ''take'' it?

He began to drink the blood. He began to drink the sea dry. Slowly, his body recovered. His muscle and bone began to move, as he got on his knees and drank the blood, pouring it over his face with both hands. Slowly the red became purple, and then after a while, it was empty.

He remained on his knees, amidst an empty see, the disgusting, checkered clouds above him.

''Stand up, Issei.''

And thus, he did. The world around him shifted and bent, as the sound of Margit going away echoed and the world came into picture. Issei blinked a few times, his eyes blurry and...

No. His single eye was blurry and out of focus. It came back slowly, as he was standing in the middle of a battle field, that was slowly crumbling.

By his feet, Ophis was unconscious.

Samael was gone, but Issei had to assume that he was hit by the same poison that Ophis had been, only in a very, very smaller amount.

Azazel was pushed back, sliding along the ground, but Cao Cao was tired. Vali shattered Loki towards Cao Cao, as he caught him. The small kid was missing, and the shadow monsters were as well.

Most of the angels, devils and fallen angels were dead or severely injured, but also most of Khaos Bridage's fighters were. Only the strongest ones remained.

Vali landed next to Issei and took Ophis in his hands.

''...Can you hear me?''

He nodded.

''Azazel, you still here?''

''Yeah, boy.'' – He said, slowly getting up.

Suddenly, a crunch, and the dead body of a wolf-like creature stained the shattered ground. Saiaorg and his peerage, covered in blood, cuts and scrapes emerged from the sideline. Some couldn't, but Saiaorg's queen and rooks accompanied him.

So basically, all that was left was Cao Cao and Loki and the few of the stronger magicians and fighters of the Khaos Brigade versus what was left of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, including Azazel, Vali and his team, Saiaorg and a few of his peerage, and Issei.

Bikou and Arthur were still battling the rampaging Yasaka.

Issei coughed up more blood. He was in pain. So much pain. The world was spinning, he was dizzy and his eye was blurring up.

''...Vali...get her away.'' – Issei spoke.

''You should. You're the one who is the most hurt...''

He was cut off by Issei. –''Vali, I can't teleport.''

''Yano, LaFey, get her away.''

''Of course.'' – Yano took her in her hands, not floating upside-down anymore. She looked at Issei, and then disappeared along with LaFey.

''Can you fight?'' – Vali asked.

''Mhm.'' – Issei responded.

Cao Cao looked around, at the fighters, at their convicted faces, and their lack of fear...and at Issei, who was standing, not dead from the Samael's poison.

''You are ridiculous, Issei Hyoudou.'' – Cao Cao said.

Issei didn't answer. His vocal cords didn't want to listen to him properly.

Cao Cao knew that this fight was over. He had got the power of Ophis, but at a giant price. He knew the field would collapse real soon.

He had to retreat...

...but a single glance at Loki revealed that he didn't want to.

''Help me, Saiaorg.'' – Azazel spoke, looking at Issei and Vali. –''You deal with Loki. Rest, deal with the remaining.

Vali looked at Issei. His armor was cracked, the helmet was completely gone and he was bleeding. His left eye was disgusting and looked like it was rotting. Something black was spilling from the eye, scarring his face slightly.

But he stood, without fear.

Vali's blue eyes met Issei one, dull brown and they both nodded.

Both Issei and Vali were at Loki's throat in a split second, their speeds went unmatched, but Issei was _faster_ than before. Issei punched Loki in the stomach, Ki suddenly spinning around, and it turned purple.

A whirlwind of purple, as Loki was thrown at the ground, where Vali punched him the back, throwing him back to Issei who was surrounded in the purple aura...

It was Ki, but it was different. More controlled, stronger maybe? But Issei didn't care. It was power. Strong power that he could take and take and take, without a care. It was a well of power.

A bundle of magic attacks hit Issei straight on, but he remained unmoved.

He roundhouse kicked Loki in the head, throwing him along the ground, where Vali grabbed him by the arm, as he tried to recover.

''What is that ridiculous power signature? Ophis?'' – Loki asked, while bleeding from his nose, not minding Vali.

**[Divide!Divide!Divide!]**

''Hold him.'' – Issei grunted, getting into a battle stance.

He imagined the boosting power of his gear. That was always enough to get a boost of power. In balance breaker, he would get boosted more than once...

...so why wasn't Ddraig responding to his calling?

''Ddraig! Boost me!'' – Issei shouted, seemingly to himself.

No one answered.

**[Ddraig is unconcious, Hyoudou.]**

A deep voice resonated from a blue jewel on Vali's armor.

Was that Albion speaking?

**[He fought against Samael's poison, but it left him incapacitated.]**

Then that meant he needed more power from his Ki, from the sea of blood. He brought more, more and more. The purple Ki surrounded his arm and he dashed at Loki, who was thrown towards Issei by Vali.

With a scream, Issei met Loki's stomach. A whirlwind shattered, but that wasn't the only thing that shattered.

''Hyoudou-!'' – Vali shouted, but he was grabbed by Loki, as they both teleported away.

He tried to follow, but couldn't.

''Shit,shit...'' – Vali shouted, turning to Azazel, as he dashed at Cao Cao, who noticing that, simply said two words.

''_BALANCE BREAK!''_

The aura alone threw them all backwards.

* * *

It was raining, in the dimension that Loki had teleported Issei to. Loki was still clutching to Issei, but was kicked off as soon as they hit the ground.

They both rolled along the ground, in opposite dirrections.

''Hahahahaha...'' – Loki laughed, slowly getting up, as Issei puked more blood, unable to get up. –''Did you seriously not realize it?''

Something slid down Issei's face, just under his left eye. He touched there...and understood that it was his eye, rotting out. A black, rotting space remained where his left eye had been.

''You used the power of Ophis, a legendary Dragon whilst cursed and poisoned by Samael...Red Dragon Emperor...**you are finished**.''

He moved slowly towards him. He was damaged and tired, his magic reserves almost depleted.

Closer and Closer.

Issei was still struggling to get up. Ddraig wasn't answering. He puked up more blood, but there was still a chance – to destroy himself more.

More pain flared, as he screamed and used Ophis power, raising his right arm.

''PHANTOM BULLET!"' – Blood splattered as he screamed, throwing Loki backwards, as he crawled upwards on his two legs and began to run. His small arteries in the legs shattered, as his armor creaked, him running away along the marble ground.

Far, Far and Further away.

Ki could be used to heal, right? So he tried to heal himself by collecting Ki from the surroundings as he ran.

_Run, run, run away, as you always do. _

It wasn't working. It hurt more and more. It felt as if his brain was getting prodded by nails, as if his heart was being strangled and as if his veins were made out of melting lava.

Was the poison circulating through his system?

_Can you escape the pain, Issei? Will the pain stop once you run away as far as you can?_

How far had he ran? 10 miles? 20 miles? 30?

_You always were like this, weren't you? When you were not strong enough, you ran. And you have never been enough. Look, look at the horizon._

He looked. The horizon was filled with checkered clouds.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!'**' – He screamed.

Was he hallucinating?

He tripped, rolling along the ground, shattering through a building. He knew Loki would be soon on his lead.

He tried to get up, but his legs were caught by something and he puked more blood.

''_Give me back my strenght!My power! __**MY BODY!**__ You piece of shit-!''_

**It was Levente.** His rotting fingers grabbing Issei's ankles, his statue coming out of from the blood red ground.

''**OFF ME, OFF ME, OFF ME!'' – _Issei screamed in despair. _**

**The world turned white. Only the checkered clouds remained in the sky, and the ground was bleeding red. **

**''_You promised me, Issei. You promised me you would help...that you would save me, that you would take my body and mAkE It wHOLe AGain...''_ – Her red hair appeared first, but then her calloused fingers caugt on to Issei's legs, together with Levente. **

''**I'm trying, I'm trying...sorry...sorry...'' - Tears ran down from his right eye. **

**He tried to back away, shuffling his legs and body backwards, but was caught by someone else there. Dead cold fingers, straw yellow hair. **

_''**Let's play, Issei-chan.''**_

**More and more corpses latched onto his body. He knew who they all were. People he had killed before in his life. **

_''**Give it to me, your body...it's MINE ANYWAYS!''**_

_''**GiVE it, giVE IT, GIVE IT!''**_

_''**whY DID you Kill me?'' **_

_''**It hurts mommy, it hurts so much...help me...''**_

_**''I fight for my family.''**_

_**''You're gonna carry that burden.''**_

_**You are just like me, Issei Hyoudou.**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**_

**MY BODY IS MINE MY BODY IS MINE MY BODY IS MINE MY BODY IS MINE**

**IT IS MINE, NO ONE ELSES.**

**I AM STRONG.**

**I AM STRONG.**

_**I AM STRONG.**_

_**YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY**_

**_I TOOK IT FIRST, SO YOU CAN'T TAKE IT, NEVER._**

**_IT IS NOT MY FAULT I KILLED YOU! YOU WERE WEAK, BUT I WAS STRONG_**

**_THE STRONG DEVOUR THE WEAK. THE STRONG TAKE FROM THE WEAK._**

**_THE STRONG RULE, THE WEAK OBEY._**

**MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE****MINE**

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!**

**STRENGTH-!**

**STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH****STRENGTH-!**

Issei's cracked gauntlets clutched the ground as he barely could get up, trying to shake off the corpses and their grasps, but he could only take two steps before he clutched his head, screaming in despair and pain, him falling to the ground.

_His body teared in different directions, his vision went fuzzy, his hearing cut out, only white and **checkered** remained..._

''**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"'**

_**And he screamed at the sky, tearing his vocal cords, as the rain was only soaking his cracked armor, his white, dirty and soaked hair, even spilling into his rotten eye socket.**_

* * *

..._Yo. It is done. No more half-measures. It is happening. From now on, Broken Wings enter the last part of it. The breakdown of the king, the fall of the mighty. Betrayal on every corner, doubt, pain. _

_Will your favorite girl survive? Will she come out undamaged from this? _

_Issei's left arm has never been tested rigorously after Kuroka grafted new magic circuits for him. It makes sense._

_The monsters of those days._

**_Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, I really appreciate it. All questions are answered as well~_**

**_See you next time._**


	35. LIAR

It felt hopeless, to stop Yasaka, that is. She was rampaging, draining the power from the natural laylines that were basically infinite.

Loki teleported himself and Issei away somewhere and was blocking following with complicated norse magic. If Issei was alright, then Azazel wouldn't worry, but Issei was hit by Samael's poison, so he was either dead or out of his mind, screaming in pain.

Cao Cao was a prodigy, a one in a billion human. Azazel was sure of that now. His concentration was slipping and he was tired. More tired than he had been in hundreds of years. Sitting in a throne and donning the mantle of ''Governor'' had surely taken away something from him.

And now he knew what it was – the ferocity, the power and endurence that he once had had. His DownFall Dragon armor was scratched up and he had very small cuts on him that were stinging and making him dizzy, but he didn't protest.

The dimension was crumbling, but Cao Cao wasn't letting up, as even Azazel and Saiaorg couldn't bring him down together.

...but, the disguise of being untouchable was fading. The confident, fearless guise was done, as he was tired as well, his hair sticking to his face.

Vali was off holding Yasaka at bay, and Azazel was ready to do something stupid...

...if he was stabbed, then Saiaorg would have time to strike. And if Saiaorg would even touch a single finger on Cao Cao, his bones would shatter and come flying out of the other side.

...but, fortunetly for him there was no use for it, as someone busted in the dimension. Someone big. Someone giant.

Azazel and Cao Cao backed away from each other, looking at the beast.

''Is that the Great Red?'' – One of Saiaorg's peerage asked loudly, but it wasn't. This dragon wasn't red.

It was green.

Yu Long?

And who was that, jumping in the dimension from the hole?

''Oy oy oy, Vali, we need to go. NOW!'' – Bikou shouted, jumping over at Vali, together with Arthur, and they teleported away.

The small statue landed, and made a che sound with his mouth. The pipe fumed slightly, as he turned to face Cao Cao.

Yu Long attacked Yasaka, pressing her against the ground.

''Hey Geezer, look out!'' – Azazel shouted, as he simply, without a care spun around and blocked Cao Cao's spear.

Cao Cao looked downwards, his eyes meeting the shade-covered eyes of Sun Wukong, the king of monkeys.

He chuckled and blew some smoke from his pipe. –''A thousand years too early to fight me, young one.''

''It seems that way.'' - Cao Cao jumped back, sighing. –''...I guess this fight is over. Oh well, at least I got something I wanted...and I saw Yu Long in real life.''

Like that ,he disappeared, and the dimension began to crumble.

''Old man Wukong, can you help Yasaka?'' – Azazel spoke, turning over to him.

With a nod, he turned towards the golden 9-tailed fox.

* * *

Loki had calmed down. He was hurt, he was tired and his magic reserves were depleated. He had rested for ten or fifteen minutes. The dimension was his, his alone. No one could teleport into his dimension without him allowing it. No one could teleport out.

Issei Hyoudou was somewhere to the north, probably puking blood all over the place, dying the grass or marble red. Was there even a reason to go and finish him? He had heard of how hard he was to kill. Like a zombie, like a worm he struggled through the dirt, refusing to die.

He didn't want to fight. However, he did have a last, single trump card in his sleeve.

He teleported forwards, until he saw him.

Blood was everywhere, as he had predicted. He hadn't predicted the amount of damage around Issei. The marble was shattered and littered with holes, the few statues, arcs and houses were demolished.

Hyoudou himself was screaming incoherently.

Loki could only understand a few of the words. Something about strength, something about being sorry. Some names.

_''...Sorry...I'm sORRy mArGiT...''_ – He screamed, his voice breaking down mid sentences. Other words he was saying, those were slurred. –**''I...I..I-...BelONG ON THIS SIDE...I promiSED.''**

Loki sighed, his face covered in disgust. He landed, maybe 40 or 50 meters from Issei, who was still oblivious to him.

He stepped forwards, listening to Issei's mumblings.

_''I-... be a HERO... .nononononNO.''_ – Issei screamed at the sky, trying to get up. –**''I am the viLLAIN... ''**

His steps echoed over the marble ground, as he moved closer.

_''...All which is inheret...shall disolve...''_

Was Hyoudou quoting something? Loki could have sworn he had heard those words somewhere before.

''...He who is conceived in a cage...'' – Issei stuttered, looking at his fingers. –''...yearns for the cage...''

A few meters had remained between Loki and Issei.

''Have you gone completely insane, Hyoudou?'' - Loki asked, laughing.

He froze, turning his head in fear, his voice cutting off. Like an animal caught in the headlights. His single eye shone wide and dull. The other one was empty and dead, hollow and black. Unnaturally wide open. It made Loki uncomfortable.

''It's over. The end of the line.'' – He spoke, looking at the confused and disorientated Issei, who suddenly...

...snapped.

''IT WAS YOU. YOU, YOU, **YOU**. YOUR CAGE, AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK HER AWAY!''

The sudden change in magical energy blew him backwards, as Issei was getting up, slowly.

His armor was cracked, dirty and it creaked, as Issei moved. The armor looked clunky, as if it was working against the wearer.

**''I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, _LEVENTE_, I'LL KILL YOU, ILL DESTROY YOUR BODY, I'LL SHATTER YOUR BONES, I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR HEART, I'LL DEVOUR YOU**._..I'll kill anyone and everyone who you have ever loved, cared or spoken to...''_

Issei screamed at Loki, who was bewildered. Who the hell was Levente? He raised his hand, and that was enough to shoot a burst of magic towards the unstable Hyoudou. It would be enough.

Issei disappeared from sight.

''Huh?''

Issei's fist struck Loki's face, throwing him through a few buildings. He quickly got up, looking at Issei.

He was covered in purple aura, screaming his head off. Mumbling, incoherently, once again.

**''The abyss...**_the abyss...'_'

Loki raised his hand, snapping his fingers, and without a seconds delay, with a loud crack, the 3rd child of Fenrir appeared – his hidden trump card.

In matter of seconds the small Fenrir-like creature was about to bite down on Issei's face, but that didn't happen, as Issei simply stepped to the side, and brought his fist down on it's head, shattering it into the ground, throwing a shock-wave around himself.

''This isn't possible...'' – Loki widened his eyes. –''Just how much power did Ophis give you? **Answer me!**''

**''I'll RIP your hEAd off, you piece of shit!''** – With a crack of his fingers, Issei had seemingly teleported towards Loki, still covered in the purple aura of Ophis.

A single kick shattered Loki's ribs. A single punch broke Loki's nose. A single jab, and Issei had torn out Loki's left eye.

Suddenly he stopped, clutching at his head, screaming.

_''Teacher, teacher, teaCHER IT HURTS,_ **IT HURTS, IT HURTS!''**

He began to wildly swing his arms around, seemingly fighting something off. What was it?

**''GET OFF ME,** _DON'T TAKE MY MEMORIES!_ **I NEED THEM!''**

Loki recovered, sending a wave of magic that Issei punched away, immediately recovering from his delusions.

But well, that was his plan all along, as his loyal Skoll attacked Issei, jumping on him, pinning him to the ground, but he tried to hold his mouth open with his hands.

''You won't get my body...**I ATE YOU FIRST-!**'' – He shouted, forcing Skoll's mouth wider and wider, until it whimpered and tried to jump back, but Issei didn't allow it, as he grabbed it by the neck and punched it right in the teeth.

Something in it's mouth shattered and Issei grabbed it. With a single swing, he drove it through Skoll's skull, killing it instantly.

He took a single step forwards, as he tried to stand up, but fell over, but as he did, he swung his arm forwards and Loki didn't understand what happened until it was too late.

''...How does **pOISOn** taste, you bastard?'' – Issei asked, his single eye becoming narrow, his lips stretching to the sides,pulling into a creepy smirk.

He looked downwards, his eyes going wide. A single, long canine teeth was stabbed into his midsection. The fang-like teeth was able to kill gods. He wanted to scream, but didn't, as Issei had finally gathered the few bearings he had left and had gotten up.

He leaped onto Loki like a mad animal himself, both of them tumbling on the ground, as Issei grabbed into the fang and pushed it deeper into Loki's stomach.

''This is _impossible-_!'' – He shouted, grabbing Issei by the face, two of his fingers slipping into the empty space that had remained in his eye's stead.

Issei shook and brought his fist down onto Loki's face, shattering his skull. _And he did it again_. **And Again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.**

Unrelenting force of pure anger and despair, trying to piece together something, anything that made sense. And for Issei, it made sense to kill Levente again, just as he had done before.

He didn't question how Levente had become alive again. He didn't question why he had felt the need to break off a teeth and stab Levente with it. It felt natural.

So, he contiuned to do what he had promised.

Loki's grasp had released a long time, but Issei continued to hit him. There was nothing but him, Loki, no, Levente, and the checkered ground, walls and sky.

''Why wont you die, huh? **Why do YOU HAVE TO HAUNT ME WHEREVER I GO? I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU AND BE DONE WITH IT!''** –Issei grabbed Loki's face and twisted his head to one side so far that it snapped.

His vertebrae had cracked. Levente(?) was dead.

So why couldn't he stop? He tore open Loki-, no, Levente's rib cage and pulled out his heart, throwing it away. His insides had turned to sludge anyways, from a previous blow.

He stood up, but tripped and fell over, once again, cringing and screaming in pain.

It hurt so, so, so much. This was how dying felt. This was death. But he didn't want to die, he couldn't die. Yet.

**''Someone...some...one...''** – He screamed.

_No one will save you, Issei. Help will not come. It was your fault I died, you didn't help me. So why should anyone help waste, garbage, trash like you? _

Her voice was sugar-sweet to his ears. Even though she was saying words like that, as she sat down onto Levente's ravaged corpse. Wearing the same slim-fitting clothing as she always did. Having that comfortable, self-confident look on her face. Those same blood-red, narrow eyes.

''...I tried. I tried so hard. I never screamed back then, when they killed you. I was strong. I never allowed them the pleasure of hearing me scream. Or beg, or plead.''

''_It's never enough with you. You are a loser, after all. Always a second too late, things, of all importance are always slipping right between your grasp. You always manage to fuck it all up.''_

It was true. Margit never lied, after all.

Issei laid on his back, staring into the dark sky. The gray clouds were dripping with rain, and he simply let them drop on his face.

''Not going to say anything?''

''...I have nothing. You are right. I was a failure. I was born like that, I will die one.''

''Right. Then die.''

''...I'm sorry, teacher. I am truly sorry.'' – Issei spoke once again. Even the rain couldn't mask his tears. Something black was leaking from his empty eye-socket, while only tears leaked from his unhurt eye. –''...I tried so hard, I tried to do what I promised, but I'll die here...''

He stopped speaking, his single eye going wide, as if he had finally understood something. Groaning in pain, pushed his upper body up. –''**I CAN'T DO WHAT I PROMISED IF I DIE HERE-!''**

He shouted, but that was cut off, as Margit had laid on top of him with her knees on his chest, her long fingers wrapping around Issei's throat.

''_Sshh_. It's over.'' – Margit wringed his neck. –''You don't need to be in pain anymore. Rest. You deserve it.''

His breath cut off. He became light headed. The colors washed away, the light, the dark, everything, everything went dark.

Was this death? Nothingness?

Suddenly, a raging fire. The familiar warmth, the same one, the same primordial fire of one of the strongest dragons.

**[DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE ON ME, PARTNER!]**

Was that...Ddraig?

**[SNAP OUT OF IT, ISSEI HYOUDOU, NO, BLOODHOUND THE SECOND!]**

''_Aaaaaaahhhh...Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...''_

With a cough, Issei Hyoudou came to. There was no Margit to choke him. It was just his mind trying to fuck him over. The clouds still remained checkered. The ground, and everything else wasn't anymore.

The ugly checkers had fallen back.

The pain, on the other hand, hadn't. His head hurt, as if he was getting stabbed repeatedly, without stopping, in the brain. His nervous system was a wreck, and it felt like his blood had turned into acid, his heart, that felt like it was being crushed, was circulating the acid around his body.

...had that poison seeped into it as well? He was shaking, his face was flushed and he was cold and hot at the same time. His left arm was stiff. He knew he had a gaping hole in his face.

He pushed himself up, in a sitting position. He looked at Levente.

He, of course wasn't there. He was out of his mind, while fighting. He had killed Loki, with his own two hands. His disfigured corpse was a few meters away, while his insides were in a small radius around him.

Everything had been a fucked up delusion of his fucked up mind. Of the cage, that was mind. The bodies, his teacher, the clouds, the sky...even Levente.

But there was another thing. Ophis.

Issei clutched his head. The pain suddenly doubled when he thought about Ophis, and her power.

''Ddraig, what happened to my body?''

[You died. Well, almost. Twice. Ophis used her snakes, a lot of them, to give you power. To reinforce your body, your muscle fibers, your bones, your magical circuits even, your Ki channels, everything.]

''Wh-what do you...mean with ''reinforce''?'' – Issei asked, stuttering. His mind was slurring, it was hard to form coherent sentences.

[Millions of small Ophis snakes wrapped around your muscle fibers and everything else. They are now fused together.]

''...Like a parasite?'' – Issei asked.

[Like a parasite yes, but it...benefits you hugely.] – Ddraig stumbled with words, as he groaned. –[Without her, you'd be dead.]

''I figured that much.'' – Issei spoke, trying to remain conscious. His fuzzy, unfocused sight was going black, white and red with every heartbeat. Even torture hadn't hurt that much.

[...partner, it hurts. It hurts very much. But, we can survive. We just need medical help.]

Issei's mind couldn't comprehend what Ddraig was pointing to.

[Call Kuroka. Or Fleimel. Or both.]

The fog cleared up, as Issei tried to stand up.

That didn't happen, as he fell over, puking more blood, so he fell on his back, reaching for his neck.

''I won't call Kuroka yet. She can't see me like this. Remove the armor, partner.''

[Can't. The armor is stopping you bleeding from the 3 gaping holes in your stomach.]

Right. Loki's magic had penetrated his defenses. But that pain was nothing, compared to Samael's curse.

With great difficulty he pulled the wolf's tooth amulet and banged it against the ground numerous times. Could it reach to Fleimel, from where he was?

Where was he at, anyways?

After 10 or so times, his arm gave out and went limp, so he remained, looking up into the sky, feeling the heavy droplets of rain, watching the checkered, black and white clouds. Those too, were probably his delusion. What kind of clouds were checkered?

She appeared, a few tens of meters away from Issei. It took her about 3 seconds to realize what had happened.

She instantly appeared next to Issei, leaping to her knees. Her usual, stone-cold, uncaring demeanor was gone, as her eyes widened, her hair beginning to stick to her face from the downpour.

''...Issei...you...'' – Her voice cut off. She didn't know what to do, what to say.

''Fleimel...heal my-''

He was cut off by Fleimel suddenly grabbing his head, and looking deep into his eyes. Or rather, the socket of his left eye.

''Don't look. It's disgusting.''

''Are-are you...?'' – Fleimel began to hyperventilate. This wasn't good.

''Calm down. I won't die, if you listen to me.''

''But-but, w-w-what can I...?''

**''LISTEN TO ME!''** – He shouted, or at least, tried to. –''I was poisoned by Samael. It's a very potent poison against dragons. Now, I will tell you what to do.''

''Yes, sir.'' – She answered, finally snapping out of it.

''Use your...gear to heal my stomach wounds.'' – Issei commanded, and she did. They grew shut in a few seconds from the green glow.

The armor that had saved Issei countless times now disappeared from his body and he felt like a ton of bricks had been removed from his body. But he was weak. An inch movement felt like him being teared apart.

''Now, try to heal my eye.'' – Issei spoke, his voice faltering.

There was nothing there to heal, but Fleimel tried. The gentle, green glow did nothing to help the gaping black hole, since his eye had basically rotten and turned into liquid that had poured out of his eye socket.

''Shit, fine, help me.'' – Issei signaled, as he tried to stand up.

The pain was excruciating, and he would have fallen over, if Fleimel hadn't wrapped his hand around her shoulder, and her hand around his waist.

''Now, teleport us to old home base. To my room.''

Fleimel looked at Issei bewildered.

''Do it.''

She nodded, and the world around Issei twisted and bent out of shape, out of proportion. By the time his feet hit the ground, he was puking again.

''Issei...'' – Fleimel held him up.

''I'm fine, trust me on this.'' – Issei spoke, as he looked around. It was the same old metallic hallway as always. Only the bustling was gone. Three years of walking around these hallways, it felt nostalgic.

Issei moved forwards with the help of Fleimel, until they reached massive metallic door with a passcode. Issei hesitated before punching in the right combination.

[4713]

Why did he hesitate anyways? Right, his mind was fuzzy.

With a beep and a metallic sliding sound, the doors opened. He looked at his room. How long had he spent in it? Countless hours, just training on the empty space on the rooms far back corner, where an old sandbag hanged, and a few metallic bars were welded to the ceiling.

Half of the room's walls were covered in books. The bed in was queen sized and covered in the same old, black sheets. The nightstand still had a book with a bookmark in it. The main desk had a few smartphones on it, ones he had used in missions or to check his various bank accounts.

He stopped reminiscing about his, or rather Margit's old room. After she died, he moved in. In her will, he was left as the successor of Margit the Bloodhound.

The will that he had to write as well. What had he written in it? Simple. He left the money he had made over 3 years and everything else he owned to Kuroka. He didn't write anything else in his will.

There was no need.

When he felt Fleimel pushing on his back, he moved forwards, into his room. A year or so had passed since he was last there. The table tops were dusty, but not overly so. It meant that the facility still had a running electricity.

''First, I need to get to the bathroom.''

Fleimel blushed a bit, but didn't object at all. As soon as the doors opened, Issei turned to the left, where a mirror was. He raised his hand, and drove it over the dusty glass.

He was struck with a sudden wish to puke his wrenched guts out. It was disgusting, the hole in his head, that is. It was unnatural, since the only other time he had seen an eye socket like that was when a person's eye got blown out by a 5.56 caliber bullet. A long streak went down over his cheek, the skin looked as if acid had burned it.

He touched the upper part, studying the hole.

''Fleimel, is this...bone?'' – He asked, scrapping the top part, but his hand was stopped by Fleimel's gentle touch.

''Don't touch it. What if it gets infected?''

[Concentrate partner...]

Ddraig spoke in his head, with his naturally strong, deep voice.

''Right...'' – Issei nodded, and opened the cabinet below the mirror. Sudden feeling of coldness assaulted his fingers. It was a fridge, after all. –''Fleimel, help me with carrying this.''

Issei pulled out two bags from the cabinet and handed one of them to Fleimel, who was still holding Issei up-straight.

They somehow got back to Issei's room, and he was dropped into the leather chair that was by his desk, as he dropped his bag on the desk, gesturing for Fleimel to do the same.

''Margit had basically anything a person like us would need. Painkillers, antibiotics, bandages, surgical tools...'' – He spoke, opening one of the bags and pulling out two blood bags. –''See, even this. I lost a lot of blood...''

He hanged the bags on a metallic desk lamp he had screwed to the large desk. He tried to stab the needle in his vein himself, but his hands were shaking too much, so he asked Fleimel to do it.

She did it instantly, with practiced ease.

He used his free hand to open the other bag, pulling out a needles and a small bottle with warnings all over it.

''Fleimel, fill the needle and give it to me.'' – He said, as he used a thin belt, wrapping it around his bicep. He took the back needle, this time full, and stabbed it into his veins, emptying the needle into his bloodstream.

He threw the needle on the table, and grunted. A minute or two passed in silence.

''Issei...what was that?'' – Fleimel spoke up, disrupting the silence.

Issei grunted once more, shaking his head. -''It wont be enough.''

His hands were still shaking, but he could do it himself, as he popped another needle's protective plastic guard, and stabbed it into the small bottle. He filled the needle to the brim, stabbing it into his arm once again, and emptying.

''...Whatever you just took, you took about 300 grams of it. **Tell me**.'' – Fleimel...ordered?

Issei closed his eyes, releasing the belt around his biceps, and throwing it on the desk, together with the needle. He looked at the blood transfusion bag, noticing only a sliver of it was gone.

Of course, blood transfusion took a few hours.

''What. Was. It?'' – Fleimel leaned closer, looking Issei in the eye.

''Methadone.'' – Issei answered, nonchalantly.

''...huh?'' – Fleimel's mouth remained open for a small while. –''You are going to die. That's an overdose. I can't heal something like that...''

Fleimel quickly jumped up from her seat, but Issei grabbed her arm with his free one. –''...What you don't know that I was in pain for a long time. After I used balance break for the first time, it damaged me. Inside and out. Ever since then, I began to take painkillers, because it hurt.''

Fleimel sat down, quietly.

''I was in pain. Partly, because of what happened to her, but mostly because my body was a mess. My nerves, my muscle, my bones. It was like I had been hit by a semi-truck going at 200 miles per hour. Because of that, I began to take painkillers.''

Silence followed, as Issei stopped talking.

''It started with oxycodone. After a while, it was never enough. Then it went to morphine. When morphine wasn't enough...I would have probably turned to heroin, but Maria helped me with that, giving me the one that didn't have a high, but only the painkiller effect.''

Fleimel looked at the ground. –''...Still...taking that much is deadly.''

''Not for me. You wouldn't believe how strong my painkiller tolerance is.'' – He tried to joke, but broke into a coughing fit. –''As you know, it takes about an hour to kick in...so, I'll probably try to sleep a bit, I hope the blood will be transfused by then. Please stay here and monitor me, I don't want to die in my sleep. Will you help me?''

Fleimel sighed, driving her palm through her short, black hair. –''You know I can't refuse you.''

Issei smiled a bit and then he passed out on the desk. Fleimel took his pulse, realizing it was pretty low. His blood pressure was as well, no doubt about it. She sighed, once more, looking through the bottles upon bottles of various pills and liquids, trying to decide what to give to Issei.

She found a bag of saline, and hooked that up to Issei as well. Now all that remained was to wait.

* * *

He was out of it. Honestly, he knew it was hopeless. The prideful statue had crumbled, as he walked with a limp. His back was hunched, from the pain. His glasses had fallen off sometime around the time Issei had shattered his organs.

He had won.

Georg injected another phoenix tear into himself with the pistol-like injector, but it was useless. The damage was far too great.

He dropped it down, and continued to walk towards _him_.

He felt sad – after all, he wouldn't see Cao Cao anymore. His last minutes in this life would go to make sure that Issei Hyoudou would never recover, even if he survived. That whatever the plan was, that it would never succeed.

He would never stand next to Cao Cao proudly, like he had before.

He coughed up more blood, but he was here. The start of the territory or Satan himself. The demonic energy barrier around it was child's play. Even for a dying Georg. With a single touch, the barrier tore open, as if welcoming him with open arms.

He could teleport maybe a few times, before he would die. So, he decided to be careful. He teleported a few kilometers into the territory, hiding behind a beautiful sakura tree, observing the castle.

The guards were pretty much everywhere, but he was using the last of his magical reserves to hide himself. After noticing a specific balcony at the top of the castle, he teleported on it, and opened the doors to inside.

It was a prestigious, expensive bedroom. Was this where Satan slept? He closed his eyes, feeling the surge of energy stronger than anything. He tried to teleport towards there, but something went wrong, as he tripped, smashing himself against a wall and puking a bit of blood.

He couldn't teleprot anymore. So he went on foot, leaning against the hallway walls. He had arrived at the doors and opened them.

The crimson-haired devil raised his head, he hadn't expecting any guests. His eyes widened, but he wasn't scared, or angry. He simply spoke.

''Who are you?''

''Georg of Khaos Brigade.'' – He responded. –''Or more specifically, the Hero Faction.''

''The one that is lead by Cao Cao?'' – Sirzechs implored.

''Yes. The same one.''

''So, why are you here?'' – Sirzechs asked, unamused. It was obvious he was hurt.

''The fight in Kyoto turned bad. For both sides. Hyoudou basically killed me with a punch.'' – Georg smirked. –''But I poisoned him with Samael's curse. If it was any other wielder of the Boosted Gear, then that person would die in agony, without a chance of survival.''

''...but?'' – Sirzechs asked, his eyes narrowing.

''Issei Hyoudou is abnormal. If someone can survive Samael's curse, then it is him. He always refuses to die...and besides that...he has an army behind his back.'' – Georg observed, as Sirzechs' eyes went from narrow to wide, and his poker face turned to anger. –''...and behind your back. Yes, all this time, he has been scheming something.''

Sirzechs didn't answer, his mind racing, figuring out things, connecting the dots.

''There was a purpose to him becoming a...'' – Georg's words cut off, as he fell face front towards the ground with a loud thud. His heartbeat had stopped. A puddle of blood began to from under him, as Sirzechs snapped his fingers.

Grayfia appeared from seemingly thin air. She looked at the dead body, and at Sirzechs. –''Serious?''

''Very. Get Rias to me, get the maids to clean this up and I need to know the situation in Kyoto. As soon as you, please.'' – The please sounded very heavy, more like a order, than a plea. -''We need to create a game-plan.''

She nodded, disappearing from the room.

Sirzechs got up. The papers from his table fluttered into the air, the coffee table shattered against another wall.

**''You piece of trash...''**

* * *

Waking up felt different than most times. Colors, sounds, light only then the whole picture combined. His body was still slugishly heavy, and his heart was beating hard, but slow in his chest.

''Wake up.'' – The rather strict voice of Fleimel, asked once again.

''Yeah...yeah..'' – He spoke, but his voice was unusally raspy. He blinked several times, as the world focused, him noticing Fleimel looming over him, as she took out the needles from his arm.

He noticed the empty blood and saline bags.

''Thanks. How long was I out?''

''Just short of 8 hours.'' – Fleimel spoke, her rather high-heeled boots made clacking sounds as she walked around.

His back was stiff, his muscle rather unresponsive. The pain...was mostly just throbbing and simply annoying, if compared to what is was previously.

Unfortunately, it didn't mean he was cured, or that the poison had left his system. It simply meant that methadone worked as intended.

He got up, wobbling and limping, but he could move on his own.

''I'll go to the bathroom and take a shower. If I'm gone for more than 20 minutes, come and knock, see If I'm not passed out.''

It didn't take that long, as Issei was out after 15 minutes, just dressed in his boxers. His body had new scars, especially two burned ones on his sides.

''Everything ok?'' – Fleimel asked.

''Yes. I'm weak, tired and dizzy, but I didn't puke or pass out.'' – He said, limping over to the closet that was in a corner of his room. He opened it, and was pleasantly surprised about the fact that dust hadn't assaulted the closet nearly as much as it had done with everything else.

The clothes were mainly in dark colors. Even had some navy camouflage stuff, and a few skirts. After all, more than half of the wardrobe wasn't his. All of Margit's worldly possessions were left to him. Including the clothes.

Fortunately, she wasn't girly at all with the way she dressed. Most pants, even if they were slim, they weren't too skinny, and the hoodies and jackets were mostly for males.

He took one of the various black t-shirts, a black hoodie and one of slim navy camo pants. He put it all on, with mild difficulty and found some socks and black, same old style boots he liked to always wear.

All that was left was his left eye. He found a bunch of medical eyepatches, and figured it would do.

''The worst part about this is the fact that I lost about 50% of my field of view. Fleimel, come over here.'' – He spoke, signaling to his left side.

She did, and raised her hand towards Issei's face.

''Fuck, I can't see it. Depth of field and field of view...this is pretty bad for fighting...''

Fleimel wanted to say something helpful. –''Don't worry, your teacher taught you how to fight in the dark, right?''

He chuckled. –''...I never got how to see the vibrations and locating by sound...''

Fleimel shot him an unsure glance.

''Whatever. It's fine, loosing only a single beats dying.'' – Issei spoke. –''However talking with Kuroka won't be fun.''

Issei went into the bathroom and drank water from the tap.

''It's been about 9 hours since my disappearance.'' – Issei spoke, stretching his arms and back. –''...What excuse could I even use?''

''Try to think. You know I'm not good at giving advice.'' – Fleimel responded, this time in her usual, stoic voice. – ''Or are you having problems with your thoughts? Missing memories, maybe? If you do, then there are probably...''

''I'm fine, Fleimel. Don't worry. '' – Issei smiled, but it didn't calm her down at all. –''I'm just tired, that is all. Hard to think straight, you know.''

Silence enveloped the room, as Issei tried to think. When fighting, Vali came betrayed Khaos Brigade and helped Issei. He had a Senjutsu master with him. It would be plausible, wouldn't it?

''C'mon, let's go, I have an idea.'' – Issei spoke, slowly moving over to Fleimel. –''Do you know where the-''

''I can teleport you where you want, you just need to visualize the location.'' – She spoke, stepping next to him, and took something out of her pocket. -''Here, I took this from the ground when I found you.''

It was the wolf's tooth. Issei took it, nodded, and put it around his neck.

He wrapped his arm around Fleimeil's waist and closed his eyes, visualizing the rooftop where he and Saiaorg had sparred. No, that didn't work, what if they were there at the time of teleportation ? Killing Saiaorg and his peerage to cover up would never work.

Besides, in that state Issei couldn't hurt Saiaorg, not to mention killing him.

So, he imagined the rooftop next to the one where he had sparred.

''Let's go.''

After a slight pulling sensation, and the world being shifted and bent before his eyes, his feet touched down on a rooftop next to the hotel he had stayed previously. The rooftop he was standing on was higher, and the rooftop of the hotel was empty.

Issei slid his arm off from Fleimel and went over to the edge, simply kicking off and jumping over the few meter distance.

A sharp pain his head and his legs became weak. Was it the poison? As soon as he had flexed his muscle, pain radiated through his body.

The landing would be though...

...but Fleimel caught him mid-jump, as she appeared from thin air, wrapping her hand around his waist, and landing gently.

''Don't push yourself too much now.''

Issei looked to the side on which she wasn't, and spoke under his breath. –''I'm not some old man, Fleimel.''

She released him, looking away.

Issei stepped forwards, moving inside. The lobby was empty. The rooms were empty as well, even his, and the Gram was gone. Issei sighed, walking upstairs.

He opened the doors, Fleimel was obviously there, the ends of her simple, black coat fluttering in the wind.

''Now what?'' – She asked, obviously knowing the result of Issei's search.

''Let's go to Kuoh. Maybe I can bullshit my way back.'' – Issei spoke, as he walked over to Fleimel and wrapped his arm around her. –''Let's go.''

The world once again disfigured in front of his eyes, and he felt a pulling sensation, as his feet landed on a white ground.

White?

He looked at the ground, realizing it was snowing. Nice December snow.

''What date is it today, Fleimel?'' – He asked, looking into the air. He was standing on an empty street, a bit away from the school.

''December 20th, I believe.'' – She responded, placing her hands into her coat's pockets.

''I see.'' – Issei spoke, lowering his head and beginning to walk towards the school, Fleimel followed, walking a slight distance behind him.

He found it odd. It was the evening, snowing outside. So why were the streets so abandoned?

''Fleimel, are we inside a barrier?'' – Issei asked her, not looking backwards.

''Can't tell unless we close in on the sides.'' – She responded. She of course could stamp her foot against the ground and create a giant shock wave of fire. If the fire would hit a barrier, she would know it.

However, that kind of magic would alert people to their presence. Or rather – her's.

It didn't take long for Issei's shaky gait to reach the school gates. Issei stopped in his tracks, looking up at the school building. He closed his eyes, listening.

It was a clear silence. Not a living soul, not a single, livid voice.

Issei turned to face Fleimel, sighing. –''Go get Kuroka, and report back to Maria. If the Wolf's tooth touches the ground even once, come for me.''

''Yes, sir.'' – Fleimel responded. –''How deadly can we be?''

''Remove everything in your way to me.'' – Issei responded, his voice going as cold as the snow beneath his feet.

Fleimel nodded, disappearing.

Issei turned to the gate, straightened his back and walked inside. He was feverish, his arms and legs were shaking and he was simply in pain – but, he couldn't show it.

Right, because he was The Ddraig, Bloodhound the Second.

He walked over the empty schoolyard, his footprints parting the snow, creating quiet crunching noises.

The doors to the old school building opened soundlessly, as Issei dusted off the small snowflakes off his hoodie. His footsteps echoed as he stepped up the stairs. His thoughts were swimming, his senses and instincts were dull.

The main doors opened with a metallic sound and Issei stepped stopped a few steps in, looking straight ahead.

Rias was standing, leaning against her wooden desk. Her eyes widened slightly, but then they returned to a normal,rather relaxed expression.

''We thought you died.'' - She spoke, imploring. –''Where were you?''

Issei scratched the back of his head. –''With Vali. Bikou helped me. Turns out he is great at Ki manipulating. ''

''Why the eyepatch?'' – Rias asked, looking at the left side of his face.

''My eye is gone. Samael's poison devoured it.'' – Issei sighed, dodging her glance. –''Doesn't matter.''

''You know, ever since the day you appeared through those doors with my brother, I've been wondering about it. Was it a good decision to make you my pawn?'' – Rias chuckled. –''Sure, I am now considered the strongest youth peerage, and I am famous. But you never liked it all, right?''

''Yeah. Fame was never my thing.''

''Another thing I've been thinking about is the amount of times you've lied. The time after Saiaorg's rating game...that church and those fallen angels that were killed...the thing about being drugged, and abandoning being a terrorist. All that was a lie.''

''Yes. I lied.'' – Issei stated, without hesitating.

The time to lie and pretend was over. The mission...was a failure on different fronts. Success on others.

The doors behind him opened.

''DON'T MOVE!'' – Kiba shouted, pointing his sword at Issei's back. Xenovia walked forwards, and raised her sword to his throat.

Sharp holy and dragon-killing energy assaulted Issei, but he felt dull.

Akeno and Gasper walked inside, passing Xenovia and Kiba, taking position next to Rias. Koneko wasn't there. Had she not recovered from her previous injuries?

Issei raised his arms slowly, staring straight at Rias with his single, narrow eye. He remained silent, trying to judge the situation.

''Call your brother, Rias.'' – Akeno spoke to her. –''We don't know what kind of back-up he has, or how strong he is.''

''Look at him. His arms are shaking and he is sweating profusely. He can't defeat us now.'' – Rias spoke, walking over to him, but Xenovia raised her hand, so she wouldn't come too close. –''Issei Hyoudou. Or would you rather like Ddraig better?''

''I don't care.''

''Tell me. Was all of this...the year you spent as my pawn, the year you spent training Koneko...was all of this just fake?''

Issei sighed, but then he grinned. –''You really don't understand anything. Nothing. Not a single thing.''

Rias' eyes widened.

''Did you really think that I, out of all people would be one to do such a stupid plan as to attack The Gremory? Besides, why would I? What purpose would attacking you serve?''

Her eyes widened from sudden clarity. –''So...the attack...''

''Hahahahahahaha!'' - Issei bursted into laughter. –''Yes. Everything, since the beginning was set-up. You were simply too stupid to realize it. I became a devil on purpose.''

Issei felt Kiba's anger and killing intent without seeing his face.

''Yo Kiba, didn't you say you'd kill me if I'd betray you? What are you waiting for?'' – Issei chuckled, looking at Xenovia.

Her glance was cold, but calm. To pull off an escape right there, in his condition, it would take something underhanded.

Issei lowered his arm slowly, as Xenovia stared at him. He moved his palm, touching his left eye's eyepatch. –''Xenovia, want to see what is under here?''

She shrugged. He pulled the eyepatch off.

The empty, black hole surprised Xenovia, and that was enough for Issei.

His left arm caught Xenovia's arm, and he pulled her towards him, spinning on his heel, blocking Kiba's sword with Xenovia's.

A single swing of Issei's fist was all it took, as Kiba crashed against the doors, and went further, taking the doors with him.

In that second, Issei spun around, his elbow cracking against Xenovia's face.

She stumbled back, as Issei grabbed the sword out of her hands and jumped upwards, his legs wrapping around her arm and shoulder. As they went down to the ground, Issei spun around, dislocating and shattering her shoulder and arm, in a single, swift motion, ending up with Xenovia face down on the floor, with Issei triumphantly standing on her shoulder with one leg.

He grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the hardwood floor.

He inhaled deeply, as if in pain, and turned towards Rias, a magical seal shining in her hand. This meant that Sirzechs was coming.

Lightning sparked from Akeno's hands, illuminating the room, but Issei was gone from the spot where he had been earlier.

A single glance at Gasper scared him. He was unable to do anything, not even move.

Paper's scattered, Rias' desk went flying across the room, as Issei had seemingly teleported towards her, enveloped in a purple glow. His arm grabbed into her throat, banging her against the wall.

In a second, he had flipped her around, and turned his back against the wall, using Rias as a shield, holding her in a choke-hold.

Sirzechs appeared in the room. His eyes widened, and then turned crimson. Like a roaring fire, he was looking at Issei.

Honestly, he was afraid.

But, his body was already shaking.

''RELEASE HER NOW AND I MIGHT GRANT YOU A SWIFT DEATH!'' – He shouted, raising his arm.

He stepped forwards, but only a single step.

_CRACK_

Rias screamed in pain. A few of her ribs broke, as Issei had punched her in the side. He showed his teeth, smirking. –''Don't fucking play with me Sirzechs, do you think I won't kill her?''

''You wouldn't dare...''

Issei punched her in the side again, this time she screamed louder. –''You know Sirzechs, a broken rib can puncture the spleen, lungs and even the heart. Her insides seem awfully squishy...

_...I wouldn't move if I was you.''_

Issei raised his arm, ripping the Wolf's tooth off his neck and letting it hit the ground.

Now, he only needed to wait.

Suddenly, his ears began to buzz and he felt the warm liquid trickle down his neck. He touched it, looking at his fingers.

Blood.

Of course, the poison was still in him, and he had used Ophis power to move as fast as he had.

A few seconds passed in extreme tension, as Issei gulped. He could feel the irony taste of blood climbing up his throat...and the pain. The throbbing pain was turning into a stabbing pain.

''Who was it, that told you?'' – Issei asked, smirking. –''I can't see you figuring this out yourself.''

He had insulted Satan himself, whilst holding his little sister hostage.

The height of arrogance, honestly.

''Georg. He stumbled in, bleeding all over the place, spouting things about you. True things, as it turns out.''

''How the hell did he survive?'' – Issei asked, his eye narrowing.

''He didn't. He died a few seconds later, splayed out in blood like an animal.'' – Sirzechs answered, but the usual tone of his voice was gone, anger was in its stead. –''I assume it was your doing. He did say he injected you with poison. Is that why your eye is gone?''

Issei nodded. –''Samael's poison is deadly to dragons. However, I can't be killed.''

''Height of hubris, Hyoudou.'' – Sirzechs chuckled, disgusted. –''Especially when you say those words in your state.''

Issei narrowed his eye further, the gaping hole remaining wide open, since his eyelid had rotted off as well.

Rias widened her eyes, feeling Issei's grasp weaken.

Issei brought his free hand to his mouth, but blood splattered from his throat as he coughed, going between his fingers.

He blacked out for a second or two, enough for Rias to elbow him in the stomach. He didn't feel it, and Rias hurt her elbow more, but was able to escape his grasp.

The world came back to Issei a second later, as he kicked off to the side, crossing his arms infront of himself.

The wall behind him disappeared from existence, as Sirzechs had fired a magic shot at him, and his whole body shone with a purple aura.

The wall infront of him shattered like glass, as Issei ran right through it, flying through the air, and landing in the snow, rolling over and trying to get to his feet.

The more of Ophis power he used, the more it hurt.

_It hurt so much._

He glanced upwards, a crimson magical barrier had surrounded the school.

''Ddraig, Balance Break!'' – Issei shouted, running forwards. If it was him in a balance breaker, then maybe, just maybe, he could shatter the barrier. However, there was no response.

''Goddammit, Ddraig, answer me!''

The legendary dragon didn't, and Sirzechs was right behind him.

* * *

Maria stood infront of the school gates. An extremely strong barrier had surrounded the school.

Fleimel widened her eyes. Gilgamesh simply sighed. Kuroka looked scared.

''This wasn't here before.'' – Fleimel spoke. –''Should I try to force it with fire?''

''No, you shouldn't. This is a barrier made by Sirzechs himself. It is extremely strong and you can't break it. Not you, not Gil, not Kuroka, not even Issei-chan. However, those with Gremory blood can walk in and out without problems.'' – Maria walked forwards, the sound of heels was muffled by the snow.

She raised her hands, keeping them together. She looked back and smiled. She widened her hands in opposite directions, and a hole appeared in the barrier.

She didn't tear it.

_The barrier allowed her to pass._

She raised her left arm in a fist, and cutely touched her head with it, showing her tongue. –''I wonder why?~''

Fleimel saw Issei in the distance and ran towards him, so did Gilgamesh, but Maria teleported next to Issei.

She looked at Sirzechs and smirked.

Sirzechs looked at her and then at Issei. And then at the long-haired girl with cat-ears, who stood infront of Issei, whilst he coughed up more blood.

To his left, a girl with short, black hair stared him down, her fists straining. To his right, a man dressed in black, similarly to Issei, but much more stylish. The blond's red eyes didn't blink once, as he simply stared at him.

And then the girl with her almond-shaped eyes, cute smirk and equally cute dress. She raised her hand showed a ''peace'' sign with one. –''Do you understand now, dummy~? It was a setup from the beginning.''

''Maria.'' – Sirzechs simply stated. –''Now it makes sense. Why I couldn't find you...you were under my nose the whole time. With Issei?''

''Of course.'' – She spun around on her heels. –''Why would you think Issei would hate me? I only played with him a bit and gave him a fun and interesting life.''

''...Goddammit...'' – Sirzechs sighed, raising his hand, but a small voice disturbed them all.

''_...Wh-what is going on here?'' _

Issei raised his head. Of course, it was Koneko. Her hair was ruffled up, her clothes seemed oddly thrown together.

Her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open.

She was looking at Issei and her Sister. But without her, there were three more people. Issei had spoken enough about Maria that she knew at first sight.

Maria locked eyes with her and smiled cutely. –''Ahhh, you are Kuroka's little sister! Ain't you cute!''

She squirmed, acting completely out of place...just like always.

Issei walked towards her, and so did she. Her gait faultered, as she slowly talked.

''No...no...you told me you quiet this whole Mercenary ordeal...you told me you hate Maria...that you are...''

''I told you Koneko. I am a monster.''

Issei shrugged, but Koneko's eyes widened even more and she let out a gasp when she noticed Issei's eye,

''Wha-''

''It's fine.'' – He responded, with a gentle smile and raised his arm towards her. –''If you want to – you can join me – the Suicide Squad...the Zero Army.''

Koneko was at a loss of words. Rias Gremory had saved her from certain death, that her big sister would have brought her.

But now, her sister had come back. Teached her how to control her powers even. And Issei...her teacher...

_Had lied. About everything._

The choice was obvious.

''I WONT LET YOU, ISSEI HYOUDOU.''

Before Koneko could answer, Kiba's voice echoed from the Old School building. He jumped down from the shattered wall. His nose had a small strip of blood coming from it, and his left eye was beginning to swell shut.

He raised the golden sword in his hand. –''YOU WON'T TAKE AWAY MY ONLY FAMILY...THIS IS THE LAST THING I HAVE IN THE WORLD...''

He turned to face Sirzechs, who seemed...surprised.

''I promised you, right?'' – Kiba smiled. –''That I'll become stronger and defeat Issei Hyoudou, if he ever betrays your sister.''

He turned towards Issei. Kiba kicked off, dismissing the scream from the old school building.

''DON'T, KIBA!'' – Rias had screamed.

Sirzechs raised his arm, shooting a ball of his demonic destruction magic. It would obliterate Issei.

**''huh?''**

Only that sound was able to escape his mouth, as Maria jumped forwards, extended her hand and hummed cutely. –''_Bang~!_''

A red ball of magic energy met with Sirzechs' own...and on impact...they collapsed on each other and nothing happened.

Kiba closed the distance between him and Issei in a matter of a second. Issei pushed Koneko back and stepped forwards, his whole body giving off a purple glow.

Kiba was sure he had gotten Issei.

But Issei's arm raised in a speed that his mind couldn't register.

Issei's open palm drove right into the middle of his chest, digging deep into his skin, bending and malforming his ribcage.

The sword flew into a random direction, stabbing into the ground.

Ki shot out of Kiba's back, from the power of Issei's attack and he simply dropped to his knees.

He was done. Over. Defeat. Unable to defeat Issei Hyoudou.

He fell over, face first into the snow. Only then he realized how nice the snow felt on his swelling face...wait...

Was snow always red?

''**KIBA!**'' – Koneko screamed, punching at Issei, but suddenly she lost the feeling in her legs and fell over.

Only then did she realize that Kuroka had struck her in the back of her neck using Ki...and she blacked out...only seeing the oddly...sad, she wondered, face of her sister.

Issei almost fell over, but was caught by Kuroka.

Maria skipped back over to Issei. –''That's that.'' – She spoke, looking down at Kiba.

She raised her hand, about to teleport away, but a voice stopped her.

**''How did you block my attack?''** – Sirzechs implored, not understanding at all, still bewildered.

''In magic, there is this theory, that if two completely the same, the same type, origin and power attacks meet each other, then they lock each other out and nothing happens. The attack is blocked completely...'' – Maria smirked, as she signaled to Kuroka, and they began to sink into the ground. – ''I know, I know...It's impossible, from me, right? Wrong...

_...little brother.''_

Her green eyes began to glow red, and they disappeared completely, as Sirzechs was left to stand in the evening snow.

* * *

_DON_

DON

**DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**What a thing to reveal in a cliff-hanger, isn't it?~**

_Thank you for reading, my dear readers. As I said, thinks are happening. Ophis' power will be explained soon, don't worry._

_Also, a long chapter, about 9k words. _

_ TheLaughingStalk \- Thanks for the review. I really enjoy your reviews, you know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since this is no way in hell a ''nice'' chapter!~_

_ 1337Pwny \- Eh, I was drunk and dumb, it felt like a cool thing to do~_

_Please leave a review with your thoughts, opinions, emotions, questions, anything! I really like reviews, you know! (Haven't been getting a lot of those recently _**｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡**_ )_


	36. Sadistic Secret

**About two months later.**

* * *

Horror.

Horror was one of the words that could be used to describe the situation in the further territories from the capital of the Hell.

Terror, dread, cruelty and savagery could also be used to describe it.

Khaos Brigade had let beasts roam free and their soldiers run amuck. Some devils and fallen angels tried to fight back, but it didn't take long for them to be ran over by the sheer amount of enemies.

Buildings were burned to the ground, devils and fallen angels killed and their corpses desecrated. These people, if they could even be called that, didn't care for mercy.

Through the screaming, crackling of the fire and sounds of magic explosions, a fair amount of alarms went off. Quiet alarms of their wristwatches. They stopped for a moment, and pulled a red scarf from their jacket's pockets.

A minute passed, as the ones with their beeping watches tied their scarfs around their necks, arms or legs.

The watches stopped beeping and they had turned around. A person with the red scarf around his arm decapitated the two other Khaos Brigade members. A burst of magic disintegrated another few of the Khaos Brigade.

''H-HEY, THERE ARE TRAITORS AMONG U-!'' – A Khaos brigade member had tried to scream, but he was lifted off the ground by a tall guy and his neck was twisted around before he could finish the sentence.

One by one, the Khaos Brigade members were killed by the ones with the red scarfs. A young devil got up, as the person who was trying to kill her had been just decapitated.

''Are you...saviors?'' – She asked the black-haired man who was holding a bloodied sword, the red scarf twisting and turning in the wind.

''Look at that wall.'' – He answered, nodding with his head to a wall behind her.

She did. A few posters had been put up, all around the underworld. She had seen them around everywhere, just hadn't really taken notice of what was on them.

The biggest one was decipting a white haired, brown eyed man with an angry scowl. One of his eyes was colored over with a black marker. Above the picture, it simply stated.

[WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE.]  
[ISSEI ''DDRAIG'' HYOUDOU]  
[SSS-RATED CRIMINAL.]  
[5'8, 18 years old, muscular frame, dark clothing.]  
[All high-level or below devils should run on sight.]

The person who saved her wasn't this Issei person. Her eyes traced to the side, looking at the posters depicting a slightly blurry picture. Straw yellow hair, green eyes, petite neck and very sharp collarbones.

[WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE.]  
[MARIA*]  
[SS-RATED CRIMINAL.]  
[Approx. 5'1, small frame.]  
[Age, real name and surname unknown.]  
[All high-level or below devils should run on sight.]

Her savior was a boy, so she was obviously not. The next poster depicted a beautiful girl with black hair and hazel eyes, in the picture she was slightly smirking.

[WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE.]  
[KUROKA.]  
[SS-RATED STRAY.]  
[5'3, 22 years old, dark clothes, usually seen together with Issei Hyoudou.]  
[All below high-level devils should run on sight.]

Not it either. The next was a picture of a handsome blond-haired guy, his red eyes were burning with intensity.

[WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE.]  
[GILGAMESH*]  
[SS-RATED CRIMINAL.]  
[Approx 6'2, dark clothes.]  
[Real name, age unknown*]  
[All below high-level devils should run on sight.]

She looked at the last poster. A young woman with short black hair, her bangs covered half of her face. Her expression was completely missing. A stone-cold poker face, null emotions.

[WANTED DEAD OF ALIVE.]  
[FLEIMEL*]  
[SS-RATED CRIMINAL.]  
[Approx. 5'6, dark clothes, fire magic.]  
[Real name, age unknown.]  
[All below high-level devils should run on sight]

Now, she was confused. Why had the man that saved her life would turn her attention to those wanted posters?

''Did you see, woman?'' – The man asked. –''The one with the white hair is my boss. He is like a king. So please don't blame me for this. Blame him.''

His already bloody sword was raised upwards, and swung down like a club, tearing through her head. In that second her body lost control and fell over, spilling her brain, the sticky, transparent fluid and blood everywhere.

''I am only the executioner.''

The man spoke, as he rejoined others of the Zero Army in the slaughter of the few of Khaos Brigade that were left.

Another small city, or rather village, had been completely wiped out by the Khaos Brigade. At least, that was what people would think.

* * *

It had slowly become painless. Moving, thinking, existing. Maybe not existing – that still hurt. It always had hurt.

A large bathtub was standing in the middle of an equally large bathroom. Marble tiles on the floor, the walls covered in unique and even slightly disturbing artwork. A carved statue of a naked woman was covered in dry blood. The whole floor was slightly illuminated from the reflection, since it was covered in the bathwater.

The bathtub itself was probably from gold. It had some carved ornaments on the outside, coupled with jewels that Issei had no way of knowing what they were called. Or rather, he didn't care what they were called.

Issei was staring at the ceiling...or what could be considered a ceiling. Mosaic, colored glass that covered a dome-like ceiling, throwing dull light from the outside. Half of the mosaic windows were cracked, broken, or missing, destroying the immersive, passive lighting.

A single ray had pushed itself through a broken piece of it, somehow shinning right into his eyes.

Issei moved his head downwards, only to be assaulted by the back of Kuroka's head. She was sitting in his lap, her legs extending all the way to the end of the bathtub, while his were bent, pushing against the bathtub's sides, while his knees were out of the hot water, like two small islands.

Other than that, his whole body just slightly below his neck was submerged. His arms, that had previously hung over the bathtub, moved upwards wrapped around Kuroka's shoulders.

She purred, pressing her body against Issei's even harder.

''Anything wrong?'' – She asked, her voice was sugar-sweet.

Issei didn't answer, only crossed his arms over her collarbones. She lowered her head, snuggling against his scarred forearms.

Kuroka's slender arms gently captured Issei's head from below, as she leaned it against the back of her head. She scratched his head and ruffled his hair with one hand, as her other trailed over to his leg. She drove her arm over his shin, towards his knee.

The hot water was making him feel sluggish and tired...but it also felt good. And at that moment, it was all that mattered.

''Do you think the poison is gone by now?'' – Kuroka asked, her voice slightly echoing over the bathroom.

''Probably. Doesn't hurt anymore.'' – Issei answered, his voice slightly muffled by her silky hair.

''Good. We can finally make our move, don't you think?''

''Probably. I need a bit of time to regain some lost weight and muscle. Flexibility too...''

Kuroka chuckled, cutely. –''You don't need to. Ophis' power remade you. Your muscle couldn't be stronger even if you tried. I mean, even before you could throw cars in the air, right?''

''Mhm.'' – Issei nodded as well, messing up Kuroka's hair. –''Now I could probably throw a train without any kind of power boosts.''

''That's pretty manly.'' – Kuroka answered, snickering.

''Bite me.'' – He answered, sighing playfully.

''How is Ddraig, anyways?'' – She asked, slightly shifting her weight in the water, making Issei uncomfortable.

''He is sleeping now. He was been doing it a lot since the Samael's curse. It took a toll on him.'' – Issei answered, becoming silent.

Only the dripping of small droplets of water echoed through the room.

Kuroka suddenly raised up, creating a wave of water that splashed over the edge. Her naked body, her back, legs, butt, everything in his face. She stood there for a small while, but turned around, and sat back down, only this time, facing Issei.

She leaned against the end of the bathtub like Issei. She looked at his face, tracing the scant particle of emotions. She knew, easily, how much of a mess he was. Even if almost two months had passed, Issei was still...disturbed.

His hair had been cut, by her. She had done it a bit different than usually. It had grown long, overly so, thus she cut the back and sides more than the front. His bangs on the front were parted above his right eye, but covered the gaping hole in his head on the left. Because of the extensive damage, he couldn't even have a glass eye.

A wide strip of acid-like burned skin ran over his left cheek, all the way down to his chin. It was _just_ another scar, like always, in his words.

Always, always, always trying to assure others that he was fine. Always lying through his teeth about it. Always having that stone-cold expression of indifference, even if killing, torturing or simply existing.

Kuroka sighed, remembering the fact that she hadn't seen Issei's aloof smile for a long time...it was a fake smile. Always had been fake, since the day he joined Rias Gremory's peerage.

But now, they shared another thing in the world – they both were strays, escaped from their masters. Kuroka found it funny, it gave her the kind of a ''Bonnie and Clyde'' feeling.

She was glancing at Issei the whole time, while he had leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling again.

''Anything particular on your mind?''

''About Balance-Breaker. Ddraig said he felt some ''changes''. I have no idea what will happen once I balance break.''

Kuroka froze for a second. –''Because of Ophis? It would make sense.''

''Because of Ophis and the Samael's curse. I'm afraid that the armor could be damaged or brittle somehow.''

''Can something even impact it like that?'' – She pondered.

''I don't know, but if something can, then it is definitely Samael's poison.'' – He answered, sighing.

Only the sound of water droplets enveloped the room again.

''Cheer up.'' – Kuroka spoke up, jabbing at Issei with her foot.

She gently kicked Issei in his stomach a few times, he simply smirked, not feeling a thing. He caught her foot, tickling it underwater. She tried to tear it away, but that failed, as water splashed around.

''You know, I feel sad when you hide things from me.'' – Kuroka spoke, once Issei had released her foot.

''M?'' – Issei asked, leaning his head to the side, his single eye curious.

''I know your body is breaking down.'' – She spoke. –''Especially after what happened. I know.''

Issei straightened his head, sighing gently. –''I can't hide anything from you, can I? I just did it to not worry you.''

''I know.'' – She smiled back, revealing her teeth. –''But I can help you. I already am doing it, after all. You seem to forget you are not alone anymore.''

''...Ah, so this is why I'm so dazed?'' – Issei asked her, dodging her last sentence.

''Yes. I'm using Ki and some other techniques while we have sex.''- She answered, smirking promiscuously.

Issei froze, widening his eyes for a short while, but then began to laugh. –''There is a technique to heal while having sex?''

''Of course. Having sex is very...close. Exchange of all kinds of liquids, sweating, heat...holding hands...you know how it is. Besides, using that technique makes it more pleasurable, don't you think?'' – She asked, her cheeks having a shinny red daze.

Issei couldn't tell if it was because of the hot water, or because even she was feeling somewhat embarrassed talking about it. But it was cute, nonetheless.

''Don't tease me, you perv.'' – Issei smirked, leaning towards her, running his palms along her legs. She smirked, fluttering her hazel eyes, that seemed to glow in the badly lit room.

Her perfect skin glistened, her curves, her toned stomach. Her slightly pink lips, everything about her was perfect. The perfect lack of scars on her body was the exact opposite of Issei's body.

Issei wanted to take her, wrap his hands around her, _enjoy_ her.

Before he could move closer, Kuroka reacted as if reading his mind, moving forwards, pushing Issei back and wrapping her hands around his neck, laying on his stomach, making the water splash over the edges once again. She looked him in the eye, and after a small while of looking at each other, she moved her head closer, biting on his lower lip, and moving her tongue over his teeth.

Issei moved his hand from her back down to her butt, grabbing into it, and pulling her in his lap. She released a small yelp, inhaling, but Issei drove one of his arms through her hair, as he moved his head to the side, kissing her neck and biting into it playfully.

She ruffled his hair, while he felt her nails scrape over his neck and upper back. He liked it. His lips moved up and met her lips, as he bit on her lips, and after a small while found her tongue.

The hot water, mixed with her healing technique made Issei have tunnel vision, but making out with Kuroka was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

She couldn't believe two months had passed. Not to mention what had happened in the span of two months.

Rias was sitting in the room in which she didn't think she belonged. Azazel and Baraqiel, her brother, Serafall, Ajuka and even Michael and Gabriel. They were discussing things and what had happened, but she was hearing only a buzzing sound in her ears.

...was she disoriented as well? How long had passed since she sat down?

But she was brought out of the trance by her brother. He had asked her if she was ok.

She wasn't.

''Yes, I was just thinking.'' – She answered, showing her brother a small, gentle smile.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, but turned back to the discussion at hand.

''It is completely ridiculous. I'm asking you again, Sirzechs, how did you not know about his plans? Not even in the slightest?'' – Baraqiel asked, crossing his arm. Azazel looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped.

''...I am naive. I wanted to trust him, a monster born out of others doing. I wanted to give him something he never had.'' – Sirzechs answered, glaring back. –''There is no use focusing on the past, so let's focus on the present. I called you all here to understand the situation and to create a plan.''

''That sounds good. Tell us about the situation currently, I'm out of touch.'' – Micheal spoke, calmly.

''Two months ago, Azazel, together with Saiaorg fought against Cao Cao and Khaos Brigade, and with the help of Yu Long and Sun Wukong stopped and calmed down Yasaka, who had been taken hostage. Everything is fine now in Kyoto. Nothing to worry about.''

''That's good to hear. What about Khaos Brigade? The wielder of the True Longinus?''

''He has been keeping low, hiding and not making a move. Khaos Brigade has, though. They are attacking outskirt towns and villages of the Underground. Many deaths, but we are trying to wrestle control back to us. It's hard to judge their power.''

''What about Hyoudou?'' – Azazel asked, meeting Sirzechs' eyes. By the looks of it, he didn't want to talk about it.

Sirzechs sighed. –''...He's been lying low as well. As most of you know, he was poisoned by Samael's poison. Hard to understand how he survived, even...but I guess that is just how he is.''

''Excuse me...'' – Gabriel spoke up, as Sirzechs widened his eyes. –''What I understood, you were there, at the time, that he betrayed your sister, right? Then how come he got away?''

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes slightly, remembering that day. –''He had backup, supposedly his underlings. A women, known only as ''Maria'' somehow broke my barrier and got in. Together with his 3 other underlings, they fought back and escaped.''

''I can't believe you couldn't use your destruction power to kill them all.'' – Ajuka stared at him with cold eyes. Was he judging him? Or was he simply curious for the reason.

Sirzechs of course remembered what had happened. That woman, who looked like a child had used a power that was exactly the same as his. Besides, she had called him a ''little brother''. That didn't make any sense. His mother swore on it.

''It was a quick exchange. Somehow, Koneko appeared...and Yuuto attacked Issei.''

''...How is Kiba, anyways?'' – Serafall asked, turning towards Rias. –''Recovering well?''

Sirzechs opened his mouth, but then closed it, noticing Rias, who opened her mouth.

''He died.'' – Rias spoke, her voice devoid of emotions. It seemed like her eyes had lost the crimson red shine. –''A few days ago. The impact of Hyoudou's punch was so severe his heart, lungs, kidneys...everything else was completely destroyed.''

A collaborate silence suffocated the room. Rias sighed, her vision becoming fuzzy. Was she crying? The scene of Kiba, her knight, barely holding onto consciousness. Wires, tubes, electrical devices strapped to his body. A ventilator to try and keep him alive.

He barely could hold onto living. She even wanted for Kiba to receive transplants...but it was useless. Even Kiba's spine and nerves were obliterated. And that was how he died, trying to grasp for the last breath he wasn't able to inhale.

''Hyoudou finally...didn't hold back. It took too long, the damage was too severe and the doctors couldn't do anything, even with Pheonex tears.''

''...I'm so, so sorry, Rias.'' – Serafall answered, after a small while of silence. –''My condolences.''

Suddenly, Rias stood up. –''I don't want condolences, or for you to feel sorry about me. I just for Issei Hyoudou to die. I want him to suffer and then die.''

She stormed out of the room shortly after.

''I agree with her.'' – Sirzechs spoke up, surprising Azazel. –''Her other knight, Xenovia is in a comma right now. Her head was bashed in pretty bad.''

''Bloody hell.'' – Michael spoke up. –''We have to regain the control. It would be ridiculous to be defeated after the Three Great Powers combined.''

Azazel wanted to speak, but suddenly a small magical ring appeared around his ears, creating an eery silence. He responded, his eyes widening.

The ring disappeared, as he turned to face everyone. –''Bad news. Three or so weeks ago, a few cities on the outskirts of Fallen Angel territory were attacked, mostly burned down to the ground. Few people escaped. In the ruins, some things were found. As funny as it sounds, a few cellphones were found. We always assumed it was the Khaos Brigade, but I just got back some recorded footage from one of the villages.''

Azazel snapped his fingers, creating a magical ring on the table in the middle. A holographic screen appeared. The footage began to roll.

Screams, howls. The footage was shaky, as the person was running and recording the attackers at the same time.

The attackers all had red scarfs somewhere on their bodies. He turned a street, running straight ahead, but froze, the camera focusing on what was in the front. In the middle of the street, Issei Hyoudou was standing, staring right at the one who was recording.

[P-please don't kill me!]

The owner of the voice was scared...and young. Issei stared at him with his right eye, completely poker-faced. The black hood was almost-hiding his white hair. His eyepatch was black, with a white zero on it. On top of his black, slim combat clothes, coat was thrown over his shoulders, reaching almost to his knees. His arms hidden from view, he leaned his head to the side.

After a few seconds, he spoke. [Kill him. My head hurts.]

[Yes, sir.]

An equally cold and distant voice responded, appearing from thin air next to him. Her rather short black hair fluttered, as the kid holding the camera was set on fire, scorching him alive. His screams could be heard for a few seconds, before the camera cut off and the hologram disappeared.

''Why the fuck is Hyoudou killing harmless fallen angels?'' – Azazel shouted. Other's in the room widened their eyes.

They of course didn't know the deal between him and Issei.

''There are rumors here and there that he is leading a bunch of other criminals.'' – Sirzechs spoke. –''Calling themselves ''The Zero Army''.

''You're joking, right?'' – Serafall asked, but received nothing in response. –''_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!~, such a stupid name!''

''...The previous one was ''Suicide Squad.'' – Sirzechs sighed. –''That fits him better.

''How much is ''a bunch''?'' – Ajuka asked, after Serafall's and Sirzechs' dialogue.

''I don't know. Not too much, around ten or twenty.'' – Sirzechs responded.

Silence once again followed those words.

''What is our game plan now?''

''Get ready. Get your best men, protect the children, the cities. We can't fall against them.''

''My informants say that something big will probably happen soon.'' – Azazel answered Sirzechs. We need to be ready.''

''Of course, we will. No one like them can overtake us. ''

''Anything else?'' – Sirzechs asked, watching the responses.

Nothing. –''Dismissed.''

''Mou~, once again you are acting like our leader!'' – Serafall pouted, acting her usual magical girl role.

Sirzechs chuckled slightly, smiling for a little while.

Everyone had stood up, and Serafall had walked over to him, landing her fist gently on his chest, looking upwards at him. –''Take it easy. Stress is never good.''

''...I have a lot to do, a lot to fix, most of which I broke.''

''Don't blame yourself, Satan~.'' – Serafall spun around, walking away.

Everyone teleported away after saying goodbye, except for Azazel.

''Anything you need? Or do you want to drink again?'' – Sirzechs asked.

''...you wouldn't mind if I took up the task of finding Issei?''

''Right, you understood him better than me, right?'' – ''Sirzechs nudged the bridge of his nose. –''Sure, go ahead, I have other things to fix.''

''...I wouldn't say I knew him. I thought I knew him.'' – Azazel answered, putting his arm on Sirzechs' shoulder. –''Keep up the good work. The underworld won't fall with you in charge.''

He nodded, and Azazel disappeared.

* * *

Outside was cold. They were in the mountains, somewhere, after all. Blood still stained the streets, but most of the bodies were moved away somewhere and burned. The city, that his feet were taking him through had previously been a town of vampires.

Issei was dressed in his now every-days, somewhat magic resistant clothes – slim, black cargo pants, black boots, and a black hoodie, but above that was thrown a coat that stretched halfway down to his knees. The sleeves were rolled up a slightly, as they were a bit too long. His red scarf ruffled in the wind behind him as he walked. His silhouette looked larger and sturdier than usual.

The small city was bustling with soldiers dressed in black, walking, jogging and carrying things all over the place. Only it was different from usual. They parted to make way for him, not because they were afraid.

They let him pass and saluted by raising their hand to their chest.

They were his soldiers, after all. He nodded, and continued his walk, the small clouds from his breath dissolving in the wind. The amount of snow underneath his feet was small, the mountains surrounding the city were shielding it from the snow as well.

Where the snow had melted, some signs of fighting had remained, together with some of the buildings having been burned down or demolished.

His feet led him to something that resembled a chapel. Of course, it wasn't a chapel, because vampires had a weakness to holy, same as him. He opened the doors, and his eyesight blurred for a while. One part, because of the murky, low light of the ''chapel'', and second part because his vision had become shitty recently. He walked in, the long hallway having many open archways to the sides. He glanced to the side, looking into one of the rooms.

It was covered in blood. After all, that one had held kidnapped human children, specifically. Other rooms held females or males. Vampires needed to suck blood, after all, and this family had decided on a ''chapel'' to keep the humans and their children and suck them dry of their blood. It was easier, and a lot less messier.

They had killed all the children, women, and men that had been there, of course. Letting them run would be a waste of time, they would have died in the mountains anyways. Besides, Issei wasn't compassionate enough to give the traumatized humans a chance.

He climbed up to the second floor. It had a large room, basically stylized as a place to relax and drink human blood. Maria was laying down on a cube chair, sideways. Her legs and her head was over the edges, as she was messing around with a phone that looked way too large for her petite hands.

''Issei-chaan, we have a slight problem right now.'' – She spoke, not looking up from her phone. She was still wearing a cute dress, only a hoodie that was too big for her had been thrown over.

Issei remained standing, waiting for her to continue.

''Remember Vali and his gang? And Ophis. They are looking for you.'' – Maria continued. –''However, the problem isn't them. It is you.''

Issei didn't really react.

''What I want you to do is befriend them and make them join our cause.''

''...Vali won't just do that for no reason.''

''Oh, I have a very great reason. A few, even. You just need to listen to me.'' - Maria smirked. –''Can you do that for me? Not fight him the first second you see him?''

Issei sighed, looking her in the eyes. She stared back at his black, slightly triangular eyepatch.

''I can do that. If it's Vali, now, then I can talk with him. Should I bring him here?''

Maria shook her head. –''Only if you are able to get him on our side. Before that, don't even hint at our location. We have a lot of barriers on this place. Once you exit the barrier, they will find you. ''

Issei nodded. –''Then tell me what you know about Vali that I can use to get him our side.''

Maria gestures for him to sit down. –''First off, as you know, you are the leader of all of this. You are the boss, not me.''

And so, she spoke, as Issei sat down and listened.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Vali was training with Bikou, when LaFey disrupted their spar.

''I found Issei Hyoudou!'' – She shouted, from afar. –''We need to go, now!''

Vali slid backwards after a staff hit to his crossed arms, and lowered them, sighing. His silver hair was ruffled up and sweaty, while the monkey stretched.

''It's a good thing we got a warm-up in, we won't tear or pull anything when we fight Hyoudou.''

Vali shook his head. –''Don't attack him, unless he attacks first. We need to talk with him. Bikou gather everyone, we need to go. I'll find Ophis.''

Vali jogged along, exiting the hanger that they had used as an arena to fight in. He jogged towards the abandoned, but prestigious house. It looked like a castle straight out of a horror movie...but it had worked as a base. Ophis liked it. In her own, odd and completely inert way.

He found her in the stairway, siting on a window sill, glancing into the distance.

''Do you want to go and meet with Ddraig?'' – He asked her.

''...Yes.'' – She answered, after a few seconds of silence.

''Then we need to move now.'' – Vali spoke, understanding that she wouldn't move.

She floated off the ledge, spinning air mid-air.

''Follow me.'' – He spoke and turned around, heading outside of the castle-like house. Ophis had nodded and followed, walking behind him.

As he exited the house, his little squad was already waiting for him. Vali raised his arm in surprise and caught the flying, gray jacket. Only then did he realize that it was pretty chilly outside.

''Thanks.'' – Vali put it on. –''Ready to go?''

Everyone nodded.

''Let's go. Remember, don't attack if he doesn't attack first.

Bikou's staff hit the ground, and they began to sink. After a few seconds, the world bent out of shape, and they his legs hit the ground somewhere away. He raised his arm in reflex, to shield his eyes from the wind, that had raised up a bit of snow.

When he lowered his arm, he was staring at the back of Issei Hyoudou. He was standing a few dozen feet away, staring at something in the distance. They were on top of a mountain of somekind. His black coat and the red scarf moved in the wind.

Next to him, stood a women with long black hair, she was wearing very slim, black clothes, but her red coat was odd. It covered her arms, and it looked more like a cloack that a coat. Below her breasts it split into strands, like feathers, that ruffled in the wind.

On the edge sat a tall, blond guy with leather jacket on his back. A small, red scarf was tied around his left bicep. He didn't even acknowledge their presence.

Issei turned around, and so did Kuroka. He lowered his hood, his white hair shaking in the wind, uncovering the eyepatch. Kuroka remained standing, but Issei moved forwards.

And so did Vali. When there was less than a few feet between them, they stopped. Issei took out right arm from his pocket and raised it towards Vali.

''...Truce?''

Vali looked into Issei's dull brown eye, judging his expression. He was sure Issei wouldn't attack him, not now.

He raised his hand, grabbing into Issei's arm. It was a firm, powerful handshake.

''We need to talk.'' – Vali answered, releasing his grasp.

''Of course.'' – Issei answered, looking past him, at Ophis.

''Kuroka, Gilgamesh, you can go now. I trust them enough not to attack.''

Gilgamesh got up, dusting off the snow from his black pants. Kuroka glanced at Issei, then at Vali and his team, and disappeared, along with Gilgamesh.

Vali turned around, and simply spoke to his squad. –''Everyone but Ophis, get out of here, I'll talk with Hyoudou on my own.''

After a small pause and a friendly wave from Bikou, they too disappeared, leaving only Issei, Vali and Ophis on that mountain. Issei gestured for Vali to follow, as he went to the edge of the overhang and sat down. Vali did the same, and so did Ophis, who was still dressed in her uncovering, gothic loli dress.

''...You're not cold at all.'' – Issei commented, looking to his side.

She shook her head.

''Figures.'' – Issei nodded. –''...So, where do we start?''

''Tell me about your plan. Was it always...?'' – He asked, his voice trailing off, but Issei quickly began to answer.

''Yes. It was a setup from the beginning. I attacked Gremory for the sake of becoming a devil.''

''Why?'' – Vali asked. –''Why did you want to become a devil?''

''One was strength. You, born a half-devil, could never understand the plight of a human. But that wasn't the only reason.'' – Issei stated, sighing, looking into the distance. –''I was ill. Terribly so.''

''As in...cancer?'' – Vali asked.

''No. You surely know of Juggernaut Drive. It spends life-force. The amount of years you can live. Your whole existence can break down.''

''Yes, I know of it. I can use it, as well.'' – Vali answered. –''I can use magic instead of lifeforce.''

Issei widened his eye. –''Oh. I see. That is a good strategy. I can never use it. My anger, together with Juggernaut Drive spells death.''

''I figured something like that.'' – Vali responded, looking at Issei, ready to hear more.

''Something similiar to Juggernaut Drive happened to me. Ddraig, through anger and the necessity somehow forced the Balance Breaker when I was 16. I could use it only for a few minutes, and when I came out of it, I fell into a coma. I met Ophis, on that day, too. She came to look at me, for some reason.''

''...Indeed, I, did.'' – She answered, dully. –''I felt you anger. When I arrived, you fell by my feet, and some people teleported to you, and took you away.''

''...Something like that. I was in a coma for about a month. When I came out of it, I almost died because my lungs refused to listen for a while, and some other problems. I got therapy for my rusty muscle, and somehow regained most of my ability. However, that wasn't all. I was in pain, and my health and endurance was fucked. I could barely fight for more than 5 minutes, and I couldn't even run a few miles without stopping from pain in my legs. My bones were brittle, my heart was weak...so in a way, using that Balance Breaker armor was like cancer. Every single time I used Balance Breaker I would bleed from my mouth, more and more, every time.''

''...I don't quite get it. How could it have such a great impact on you?''

''I was a tortured human kid, Vali. A weak, fucking human to the bone. When I balance broke, everything in my body was opened, like floodgates. A single punch I threw tore my muscle.'' – Issei smirked. –''The doctors gave me only a few years to live. 5 at max. I drank a fuckload of pills, used painkillers...it was such a blur.''

''But becoming a devil fixed all of it?'' – Vali implored, looking at Issei.

''Yes. It did.'' – Issei's violent smirk disappeared. –''The pain was gone and I was stronger than ever. I didn't need painkillers, nor medication.''

''I see. It was an elaborate plan from the beginning.'' – Vali answered, becoming silent. –''Wasn't it...scary to become a devil?''

''Not really. I was already a demon, I just took the next step and became a devil.''

Silence, until Ophis broke it.

''My power, is your body used to it?''

Issei looked at her statue, her black hair fluttering in the cold wind.

''Your power is what kept me together after Samael's curse. I owe my life to you. Without you, I would have died.''

Ophis looked at Issei, then at Vali and then at the dark horizon. –''What should I say to those words? I don't understand.''

'''...Nothing, I guess. I am telling you that I owe you. A lot.'' – Issei sighed, smiling a bit. –''Vali, I have a proposition for you and Ophis.''

''What?''

''Join me.'' – Issei answered him. –''You get to move freely, and you won't be an ordinary member. Only difference would be the fact that when I call for you, you'd answer.''

''Tell me a single reason for why I'd want that? I don't even know your group's purpose.''

''Your grandfather.'' – Issei answered, leaving Vali bewildered, and that expression turned to anger.

''How do you know about him?'' – Vali grabbed Issei's collar.

''Rizevim Livan Lucifer.'' – Issei spoke, slowly. –''You hate him, right? Well, he basically leads the Khaos Brigade, did you know that?''

''...How...how do you know all of this?''

''Doesn't matter.'' – Issei responded offhandedly. –''My army will fight Khaos Brigade, and that means Rizevim as well. You want to fight strong enemies, right?''

''Yes.''

''I will probably fight Great Red, also, that would help Ophis.'' – Issei spoke, and raised his head, looking straight into Vali's eyes. –''So, what do you say?''

''Tell me your goal. Your target.'' – Vali implored, after thinking for a few seconds.

''The Holy Grail.''

''Huh?'' – Vali was bewildered, once again. –''Why do you need one of the 13th longinus Sacred Gears...?''

''Rumors say that you can revive people with it. That is the only reason I need it.''

''...Are you telling me you want to gamble everything on a rumor, that a Holy Grail can revive a human? It's ridiculous. No, wait...your wish to revive someone is even more ridiculous.''

''It is. But I don't care.'' – Issei answered, smirking. –''I'm working together with a very strong and smart woman who wants the Grail as well.''

''I see. Fine. I agree, but on one condition.'' – Vali spoke, standing up.

Issei stood up as well, and as soon as he did, Vali lightly punched him in the chest. –''After we defeat Rizevim, after we defeat Great Red...we will fight to the death.''

Issei grabbed Vali's shoulder, pulling him closer. –''The stronger one will live on, while the weaker one will perish to the depths of the purgatory...isn't that how the chant goes?''

He smirked. –''Your wish is ridiculous...but maybe, if the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors join forces, it becomes doable.''

''I know it is ridiculous...but I don't care. It is my target, it has been for a while now.'' – Issei answered, sighing...

_I will bring her back to this world, for that is the least I can do as a thank-you to her._

* * *

_Author's notes._

_*clears throat*_

_DON_

_DON_

**_DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN_**

_Issei's reason. Issei's target is revealed. Finally, after 35 chapters of you not knowing it. Did anyone of you reading guess it, or thought about it? I guess someone probably did. I think someone guessed that Issei wanted the Grail, I'll check later._

_ Is he crazy? Is he mental? he is, yes probably. But put yourself in his shoes. Anyways, that is it. A shorter chapter, as an interlude to what happened after the big betrayal. Kiba died. yes. What, did you expect for him, the armorless knight to not die from Issei's Ki punch enhanced with Ophis power? Rip in piece, sweet prince. Xenovia is in a comma as well. Did you know, that the longer a person sleeps in a comma, the smaller is the chance of said person waking up?_

_Honestly, the talk between Vali and Issei is how I assume it would go. They hold a truce, for bigger reasons than themselves. They are both criminals, Vali was a criminal in the source material, you can't forget that, so I think him joining Issei is believable. _

_That bath scene doe, I hope it was good. It was fun to write it._

BuddyitsDerek \- Yes, Margit's name and appearance is based on Margit of Majikoi, I never hid that.~ However, how high were you when you wrote that second review?

TheLaughingStalk- Sirzechs' mother didn't cheat. Did you really trust what Maria said? _Hehe, got you! EVERYONE LIES!_ It's not that simple~! You can bleach your hair, you can wear contact lenses, all of that cool stuff. Remember, her hair is _straw_ yellow. This is in an anime universe, but still, specifically straw yellow...think about it. I am pleased the shit flew everywhere! *awkwardly laughs*

CommissarStalin - Thank you so much!

YuukiAsuna-Chan \- Maria is odd to me. I can assure you, she plays a very big role in this story. She will appear a lot from now on.

FateBurn - Thank youuuuu!~

**_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of your thoughts! _**(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	37. Bloody Triumph

His body was oddly light. His left arm didn't hurt or feel heavy anymore. The whiteness of the world fell back, as an image came into view. It was blurry, out of focus, jumbled up. The voices were wrong – missing words, too fast or too slow.

After a while, the whole scene, picture fell like a castle made of sand.

Issei found himself standing in a white field, once again. Only this time, there was a small sign there, on the ground.

[Missing.]

It said.

Issei looked around, understanding that indeed, something dear of his was missing. He could hear muffled sounds once again, incomprehensible, completely foreign, as if speaking a whole different language, unknown to him.

''Do you not understand?''- A voice asked him, his own voice, once again. –''Your memories are slipping away.''

Issei turned around, facing himself. That him was wearing the same black pants and white shirt, together with the leather shoes as he had previously. He had both of his eyes, and his face wasn't as scarred.

''You probably don't remember, when you were poisoned and your marbles scattered. Here.''

After those words, the world appeared, only jumbled up. They were standing in a giant box of black and white checkers.

Issei was there, screaming his head off.

''MY MEMORIES-!''

''DON'T TAKE THEM-!''

''I **NEED** THEM!''

The view, the screaming Issei, the checkers disappeared, and Issei was once again facing himself.

''Your left arm is rotting. Your nails are splitting. Your memories are fading away. You are dying. Nothing can cure it, this cancer of yours. Your curse.''

That Issei pulled the real Issei by his collar.

''Just find a ditch in which to lie down and die.''

Issei's eyes shot open. Wrong, his one eye.

The other still felt like it was there, but it wasn't. Pain was, however.

Phantom pain, as it was called. His left arm was tingling uncomfortably. The upper part of his body was uncovered, as Kuroka had wrapped herself in their blanket. Issei sighed playfully, and got up from the king sized bed.

Of course, he was in the same house as before, the one they had killed the owners of. He put on his black cargo pants and stuffed the ends of them into his boots, throwing a black hoodie over his scarred upper body, and exited the room.

As he walked outside of the room, he silently closed the door. He walked down the stairs from the second floor and exited the house, out into the small street.

The cold, nighttime wind hit his body, but he didn't really care for it – his body wasn't really too sensitive to cold, or hot in that matter. Frostbite on the nerves worked wonders.

The usual bustling had calmed down, but soldiers still were all over the place, only in their small guard groups, talking, looking and most – smoking.

His feet carried him over to a 3 guard group, standing near an alleyway. They were leaning against a building's side, and smoking. One of them was telling a story, but his voice trailed off, when Issei stopped in front of them.

The storyteller was a tall, black male, looked about 30 or so, with a stubble. His eyes widened, the cigarette in his hand falling out. He quickly raised his hand to his heart and closed his mouth.

''Sir!''

The two others, one a Caucasian male with long, dirty blond hair, the other a shorter, boyish looking male, that looked pretty young.

Once they realized who it was, that was standing in front of them, they also saluted.

''Sir!'' – They shouted, in unison.

''Lower your arms, men.'' – Issei nodded slightly. His glance lingered on the patch on their left shoulders. It was a diamond shaped patch, with a large zero on it. A line crossed over it, stating two simple words, ''Zero Army''

Issei smiled slightly and asked the trio. –''Care to give me one?''

The tall black guy looked slightly dumbfounded, but then quickly took a pack out of his dark jacket's pocket and gave Issei the whole pack, together with a lighter.

Issei lighted the end of a one, as he inhaled a few times, just to make sure it remains on fire. After that he inhaled deeply, feeling the warm smoke wrap his lungs. He exhaled, letting the smoke swirl upwards, to the half-moon in the night's sky.

''...So, do you guys like it here?'' - Issei asked, looking at the three soldiers, with his single eye.

They nodded, in unison.

''It feels like a true army. We eat together, we train together, we get dispatched together.''

''...I was surprised. We three are kind of a squad from way back when, and we didn't even need to ask to be deployed together. We simply were, from the beginning.''

Issei smiled, exhaling more smoke. –''The upper ranks of this army are very much elite. They know everything, they will know everything.''

Issei let out a small sigh, together with even more smoke. Of course, ''they'' was Maria. The sadistic genius.

''Can I ask you a question, sir?''

Issei looked up, nodding.

''Is it true that you were there in Africa, 3 years ago...when Zero army destroyed a whole village?''

Issei's eye narrowed. –''Yes. I was one of the main perpetrators.''

''...And you are the only disciple the Bloodhound of Germany took?''

''Also yes. I was her first and last apprentice.''

''So she really is dead, huh...''

Issei cracked his middle finger, not answering. The silence was enough for the three soldiers to understand the answer.

''...How did you guys get here?'' – Issei asked, after a while of quiet thinking.

''We are a trio of stand-alone skills. The short one is good at using a sword, I am good at using rifles, and the trash-blond is good at magic.'' – He answered, half-joking. –''We took jobs in a lot of places. Honestly, we were afraid of Zero Army.''

Issei widened his eye slightly.

''You see, we knew the legends. You may not know, but this army...you are a legend for those who are in a constant state of battle. For mercenaries, for soldiers...all over the world. You were then, but now...even more.''

''...But then you disappeared. For a year. For that year, I still kept looking over my shoulder, scared from people with red...or white hair...and then it turns out Zero Army is recruiting. I thought it was some kind of a joke.'' - The short one took over the talking.

''But it wasn't.'' - The dirt-blonde answered, with a smile. –''All kinds of people, from different kinds of walks of life. Black, white, asian, poor, rich...none of that matters in zero army. We proved our worth, and we were welcomed with open arms, like long lost brothers. Weapons, equipment, clothes, food...everything...''

''And now, we are talking to the legendary ''Ddraig.''... or rather Bloodhound the Second...our boss. Life turned out pretty good.''

Issei smiled. – ''Good. This was our – my hope for this army. We are a brotherhood of soldiers. An unrelenting, combined force.''

Issei took another cigarette from the pack and lit it up, giving the pack back, but the soldier shook his head, smiling.

''You can keep it, we have enough around to spare a few.''

Issei nodded, and began to walk away, when he heard their boots hit against each other, as they saluted. He raised his hand, and continued to walk.

To go from fighting against armies...to having one of your own...he still felt awkward. As always.

His walk led him around the small city, the bustling soldiers, the sun had even began to rise. When he arrived to his ''home'', he found her, dressed in her black clothes, with the unique, red, feather-like jacket, sitting on the window sill, looking outside.

She froze and sniffed the air. –''You stink.''

''Guilty.''

''...Smoking, really?'' – She let out an disappointing sigh. –''You smell like _him_ now.''

''Kind of nostalgic, I suppose. Any news?'' – Issei asked her, since she wasn't sleeping anymore.

''Yes, Maria will gather the men in an hour or so.'' – Kuroka jumped down from the window sill. –''On top us putting pressure on the underworld, we also have Khaos Brigade and Cao Cao. Now, he has unleashed some kind of shadow monsters.''

He remembered them. Small, weak, useless.

''Apparently they are colossal giants that destroy anything and everything in their way. Roaming at the moment, a lot of devils are mobilized, fighting.''

''Any big-shots out there?'' - Issei raised an eyebrow.

Kuroka hummed, in affirmation. –''Saiaorg, Sirzechs' maid and even Cao Cao himself. That is why we are going, after all.''

''We are?'' – Issei sighed.

''Yes. Are you afraid?'' – Kuroka asked, her eyes remaining narrow.

''I've done everything I can to prepare myself.'' – Issei leaned backwards. –''But you can't really prepare yourself for him.''

''...I see.'' – Kuroka touched his face, grabbing into it, surprising Issei, who remained with a neutral expression. –''So this is why you've been so distant. You are afraid.

Kuroka titled her head to the side, her long hair flowing over her face. Her eyes, cold and narrow, her lips pursed tight, in an expression of disappointment. –''Don't give up on me now, _dammit_.''

Her hand dropped from Issei's face down to her side, as she walked outside of the house.

''Don't fucking insult _**me**_.''

His voice, hoarse and loud at the end, echoed through the empty house, as he remained standing for a while, his grimace turning into anger.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck.'' – Issei looked upwards, his expression relaxing back into his usual, neutral one. –''Hold it together.

After taking out another cigarette and lighting it, he followed in Kuroka's footsteps.

However, he didn't get far. Outside of ''his'' house, Vali was waiting for him.

''Can I speak to you?'' – He asked, raising his hand.

Issei grabbed it, shaking his head. –''What do you want to hear?''

''I heard about the deployment, soon. What is the plan?''

Issei inhaled once again, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He exhaled through his nose, and began to walk. –''Come. I don't know the details myself.''

* * *

**Later, the Underworld.**

The front line fighters knew that the Underground had turned into a endless war-zone. Devils and Fallen Angels dying every day – it was just something normal now. Devils cared for their family, but for other devils – not as much. The anger of other devils dying was not because of their death – it was because of how they died.

It was shameful, for a devil, to die to some humans with a holy swords and rifles. Thus, devils fought back with rightful anger.

This...was different.

A few cities, in a straight line, were mauled, completely wiped off, flat. Piles of bodies, rubble, kids running and crying. That was the scenery for the last few hours, since the monsters of shadows had been dropped into the middle of hell.

Saiaorg and his peerage, together with Grayfia Lucifuge and many other youth devils had arrived to help in defense.

So far, it was futile. They could only incapacitate the monsters for a few minutes, no longer, not to mention killing them.

Saiaorg brought down a bunch of Khaos Brigade soldiers with ease, shattering their bodies to nothingness. He had seen Cao Cao...and that was his plan. To take down Cao Cao, who was floating somewhere in the back, seemingly waiting for someone.

At the moment, he, Sona's peerage and Grayfia had took down a 10 story high monster of shadows. He would be out for a small while, and Saiaorg had to try to stop this madness.

He signaled to his peerage, and kicked off the ground, lounging himself in the air, towards where had last seen Cao Cao.

He froze, mid-air, sensing a feeling of dread.

Cao Cao, was standing on the ground, that was covered in blood. He turned and faced Saiaorg, with a poker-face. Saiaorg narrowed his eyes.

It was obvious, that Cao Cao didn't think of him as a threat.

Within a split-second, Saiaorg fist was crashed against Cao Cao face...or so it should have.

He had appeared at his side, instantly having disappeared from his previous position. Before Saiaorg's honed body could react, his knee was shattered by the butt of Cao Cao's speak, and as he spun it around, he was struck right in the jaw, catapulting him upwards, away.

He tried to get up, but failed miserably, as his right leg was limp and unresponsive. Cao Cao began to walk towards him, giving him enough time to run away, if he so chose.

But Saiaorg wasn't a man who was about to back away. Cao Cao sighed, as he swung his spear.

The ray of light, that was about to cut him in two was deflected by a large mirror. He glanced backwards, Sona Sitri and her peerage were making their way towards him...but he knew it was pointless.

''Don't be stupid, Sona!'' – Saiaorg shouted. –''It's only going to be more blood spilled!''

''I'm disappointed in you, frankly.'' – Sona spoke, touching her glasses. –''Even if we are powerless, I'm not going to run. None of us are. I am not fulfilling such a shameful act.''

Cao Cao watched absentmindedly, as a thin line tried to catch onto him, but it obviously failed.

''President...I'm not so sure I can catch him.''

As she was about to speak, Cao Cao interrupted her. –''Hyoudou could not even touch me, why do you hope to stop me? A pointless endeavor.''

''Don't fucking mention that name to us!'' – Saji spoke, stepping forwards. –**''BREAKDOWN THE BEAST-!''**

Cao Cao spun his spear, cutting apart a bunch of lines coming out of Saji's armor, as he and the rest of Sona's peerage fired a bunch of magic attacks towards Cao Cao.

Their leader, Sona, was a strategist. She knew close-quarter combat wouldn't work against that man, so they tried to remain back.

**Tried.**

Instantly teleporting next to one of her knights, she barely had enough time to block, as she was knocked backwards, but Cao Cao had to dodge the next attack, as Saji and Tsubaki attacked him.

With ease, he back-flipped, using the butt of his spear to spin even further, higher into the air.

''You can teleport, but you chose to dodge. What exactly are you waiting for?'' – Sona asked, sighing. The spectacle in front of her eyes was plain disgusting. –''Do you find some kind of a sick pleasure from playing with persons that are weaker than you?''

Cao Cao chuckled. –''I'm waiting for Hyoudou. With this racket, I'm sure he will-!''

A line of purple, mixed with slight white went just past Cao Cao's right arm, as he teleported to the side.

The whole battlefield froze.

Sona widened her eyes, recognizing the man that had sneaked up behind them all, the man that had masked his presence from everyone.

''Hyoudou.''

He looked much wilder than previously. Even though he was wearing a coat over his body, it was easy to see he had not lost a single gram of his muscle or frame.

''Sorry, **I MISSED**.'' – He stated, his single eye going wide. –''Cao Cao, did you really go easy on them?''

Issei talked straight to him, dismissing the rest entirely. He kept the right side of his body twisted towards Cao Cao, as he slowly moved forwards.

''So you did arrive. Alone, once again?'' – Cao Cao sighed. –''I didn't take you for such a fool.''

Issei smirked, taking out a pack of cigarettes, and taking one out. –''You see...I'm not a rabid wolf anymore. I have my own pack.''

He put the cigarette in his mouth and raised his hand. After a second, his arm flexed, as he made a fist. The front of his cigarette scorched, and after he exhaled the fumes from his nose, a giant wave of fire washed over Cao Cao, Saiaorg, Sona and her peerage, turning the rubble to ash.

Issei remained standing in the middle of the scorching field, that had turned black and red. He inhaled deeply, as he glanced at Fleimel, who was standing right next to him, her hands in her black, long-coats' pockets.

''Cao Cao was teleported away by someone, sir.''

''I see. Where is Vali?'' – Issei asked, after taking out the cigarette from his mouth, shaking off the remained ash.

''He is at the west side, fighting off one of those giant monsters.''

''I keep it that he is locking down that side, right?

''Yes.'' - Fleimel responded, touching her ear. -''All sides are good?''

The radio silence in Issei's ear was interrupted by his men, responding.

[Squad Alpha, ok]

[Squad Beta, ok]

[Squad Delta, ok]

[Squad Messiah, ok]

[Squad Valkyrie, ok.]

[Squad Escape, in position.]

[Squad Trojan Horse, ready.]

[Team Vali, fighting at the moment.] – Vali responded, after a few second delay, others were mostly hoarse, deep voices, except for squad Valkyrie, from which he heard a strict woman's voice.

[Magicians, in position. Barrier up in 5, 4...]

A barrier went up in the sky, enveloping the sky in a dark red hue.

[No one is getting out now sir. **Go wild**.]

He glanced in the distance, only seeing the statues of Sona Sitri's peerage, slightly fuzzy. His vission wasn't good anymore. Most of them had ran away...except one.

A boy, giving off Vitra's aura was still standing, staring down Issei. He was angry, Fleimel could feel the intent, but Issei was disinterested in him, she could tell.

''Is it true, that it was you, who killed Kiba?'' – Saji asked, his voice sounding distorted through the armor.

Issei recognized his anger. It was a just, rightful anger of a man whose friend was killed.

''So that shitty knight died?'' – Issei scoffed, letting out a single chuckle, unnamed.

Saji's aura flared out of anger, as lines were launched right at Issei, who didn't move a muscle.

Fleimel raised her right arm, the lines scorching completely, blasting Saji backwards from the pressure alone. His muscle reacted instantly, as he slid backwards on his feet.

''You have changed since the last time we fought, in that gym. However, there are three ways for a person to be - talented, lucky, or a try-hard.''

Issei blocked a kick, that Saji, who had appeared in-front of Issei, threw without fear. A few different punches and kicks, that Issei deflected with a single arm, without his armor, went on to be useless.

Saji grunted and twisted his whole body in his roundhouse kick, that was sure to injure, or even kill Issei Hyoudou.

Issei stepped forwards, and used his momentum against Saji's own, as he raised his left arm, bent at the elbow. His fingers convulsed into a claw-like shape, as he flexed his whole arm, and it gave off a purple glow, for a second.

In that split of a second, Saji's leg armor shattered into a million pieces, and his leg went bent into a direction that it never could and should have.

He flew backwards, but Issei caught his neck, and lifted him into the air. –''I am lucky, and I have trained very hard. You on the other hand, only trained hard.'' – Issei sighed. –''With two, you maybe could have defeated me. But only one of the three – you only serve for me to trample over you.''

As more lines shot out of Saji's armor, Issei simply clutched his grip harder, completely shattering Saji's neck.

His body hit the ground with a loud thud, the armor beginning to crack and crumble. Issei took out an another cigarette, which was lighted by Fleimel, who had been watching the whole time, without emotion.

Before Issei could say anything, the small radio in his ear made a crackling sound, and a man, with a nervous voice spoke. [Magicians here, we have a problem with the barrier, Ms. Fleimel, can you please assist us?]

She looked at Issei, who nodded.

''Coming.'' - She spoke, glancing at Issei a single time more, before kicking off, and disappearing from sight.

He sighed and touched his own ear.

''Boss here, where is the target?''

[Gilgamesh here, boss. He's here, south from your position. 4 kilometers.]

''Is Vali with you?''

[He's busy fighting with Eucilid.]

''Who?''

[We have no idea, sir. Vali team is held up, team Morpho is hurt, bad.]

''Morpho, don't you dare to fail me.''

[Of course not, sir! We can hold them down, don't worry.]

He heard a voice of the Morpho team, that was familiar...it was the same man who gave him the cigarettes the night before.

''Keep up the good work, men. I'll wrap this up soon, we'll be home by sundown.''

He inhaled deeply, as the cigarette burned away completely. After a second of holding the smoke in his lungs, he exhaled through his nose, dropping the butt out of his mouth, and before the smoke had disappeared, Isse had kicked off towards Cao Cao, leaping in the air, covered in the purple glow.

While flying through the air, his vision tried to focus on the enemies below, but he could only see the red pieces of clothing his soldiers wore, fighting against the enemy. After a few seconds, a giant monster of shadows came into his view, behind it, he saw Cao Cao, talking with what looked like Rizevim Livan Lucifer himself.

Vali was shooting all along the sky, using his Juggernaut Drive to fight against someone with Silver hair, his vision couldn't track them completely.

''Everyone step away from the beast!'' – Issei spoke into the small earpiece, and waiting a second, still floating through the air.

Everyone, except for Vali and the man he was fighting, froze when the deep voice echoed over the sky.

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER-!]**

Brilliant red shone, as Issei disappeared high into the air, leaving behind only a zig-zagging trail of red, mixed with purple.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST****]**

He spun around and crashed his fist, together with the boosted Ki, into what could have been called the head of the monster of shadows. An ear-shattering pop echoed over the field, rubble shattered everywhere, and a shock-wave washed over everyone.

When it calmed down, Issei was kneeling inside a crater, his right arm giving off a purple glow, as flickering sparks died off around him. He stood up, cracking his neck. His helmet's left, green glowing eye flickered a few times, before going dark, while the other one just shone brighter.

He raised his arm, towards Cao Cao and Rizevim.

''Why did you run?'' – Issei's voice sounded deeper, through the armor. –''Have you become a coward?''

Cao Cao stepped forwards, but Rizevim raised his hand, holding him back. –''It's about time I finally met you, Issei Hyoudou. I've heard a lot about you.''

Issei's face didn't move a muscle, under his helmet. –''I can say the same about you.''

Issei was about to attack, but Rizevim appeared right in front of him, in a matter of that split second.

Now, they were standing eye-to-eye against each other, with Issei, of course having his right side turned towards him. The fighting, death, and stray magic attacks around them had continued.

''You made waves far before becoming a devil, but I took an interest in you when you decided to become one.'' – He began to talk, in a casual tone. –''Because it was interesting. Seemingly a monster of a person, who attacked a Gremory, and then became a body guard. Completely changed his ways, overnight! It was just funny, honestly! I had a nice, long chuckle at the current Satans. They're all bloody idiots, aren't they? But you knew how to be a true devil. You killed, you slaughtered, you were greedy.''

Issei stared him down, not responding. The man infront of him was odd...and terrafying, honestly. He reminded Issei of Maria.

''I heard you liked talking, but you won't do it for me?'' - Rizevim scratched his head, beginning to walk clockwise, around Issei. –''That's too bad. So, anyways, I followed your footsteps back into the past, digging up that, whatever was left behind. The trinkets, the nooks, crannies, the breadcrumbs...and I barely found a thing. Of course, I found a lot of stuff that doesn't matter...but boy, that woman can sure bury fuckin' everything! She's talented...your little Maria, that is.''

Issei sighed. –''Listen, old man. I don't care for your chatter, shut the fuck up, before I shut your face for you.''

''...Or should I say, you are the small Issei, that belongs to Maria?''

Issei was about to shatter Rizevim's head, but Cao Cao teleported between them, raising his spear.

''I am stronger that Cao here, do you think you can take me? I'd like to see you try..._mutt_.''

He laughed, sensing Issei's hostility.

''Going around, parading yourself as a lone wolf, when now, and always before, you were and are just a mutt who is yanked at the chain, ruling over nothing. Not a single, fucking thing! **Hahahahaha!**''

Rizevim snapped his fingers...when suddenly an army, hundreds, of Khaos Brigade troops appeared on the ground. Many armed with Sacred Gears and swords.

''These aren't even a half of the Khaos Brigade men. They will overwhelm and defeat your small squads, who even now, are injured.

Issei let out a big sigh. –''This is the reason why I really dislike old men like you. I can't ever tell if you are senile, or just plain stupid.''

He raised his arm...and after a crackle, two people appeared by his side. Gilgamesh, covered in blood, and Kuroka.

''Consistency is better than numbers. My men are loyal to the bone...and strong. They all liked the legend, they all like what we stand for.'' – Issei raised his arm towards Rizevim, who had stopped in front of him. -''**The strong take, the weak give.**''

''Oh...that voice. I like it, a lot.'' – Rizevim smiled. –''It sounds like a voice of someone strong. You even have my grandson in your team. You became strong, unlike my grandson. He was useless...but then again you are too.''

Rizevim raised his hand, but Issei simply shouted.

''**TROYAN HORSE IS A GO!''**

His voice echoed over the field, and Rizevim looked behind himself...and began to smirk, when he noticed the soldiers that had turned on their own...with the red pieces of clothing on them.

''WONDERFUL!'' – ''Rizevim shouted. –''NOW THIS IS SOMETHING THAT CAN MAKE ME HARD!''

''Gilgamesh, go.'' – Issei spoke, ignoring Rizevim. –''Kuroka...I don't think it's safe.''

''It's fine. I'll help...boost me.''

**[BOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOST!]**

Issei touched Kuroka's shoulder.

**[TRANSFER!]**

Ki crackled around the two of them, and she asked. –''Do you need help?''

''No, I will take Cao Cao down with my own two hands. Help Gil.''

''_Mhm_.'' – She nodded, and teleported after Gilgamesh.

Rizevim was pushed back by Gilgamesh, who simply asked a single question. **–''ARE YOU STRONG, OLD MAN?''**

Between the clusterfuck of fighting, dead bodies, rubble, and everything else, Cao Cao was waiting for him.

He leaned to the front, crossing his arms above his head, blocking the spear's swing-down, below the blade itself, as Issei's leg went to kick Cao Cao, he teleported away, behind Issei, but he was faster than before...and he followed after him, enveloped in that purple glow.

If previously Issei had ran from Cao Cao, then now it was the other way around. Issei followed the path on his foot, where Cao Cao teleported, but he soon understood it was pointless. Suddenly, he spun around, swinging his spear wildly towards Issei, who leaned back, and threw himself over on the arm, spinning back.

''Ophis' power is impressive.''

Issei didn't respond, as he was dodging another swipe of the spear, and then another, and another, countless swings that he could dodge, not just run away from.

He sidestepped another, trying to get into his range, but as his fist went for his stomach, Cao Cao disappeared behind him, as Issei spun around, kicking backwards, but he wasn't there – he was above.

His arms, lighting fast raised, as his right hand developed the ''Phantom Bullet'' to block, while he lightning-quickly raised his left arm, expelling Ki in a line, to cut apart Cao Cao, but he disappeared long before that.

It was a game of cat and mouse, to be frank. They both stopped, but Rizevim crashed into the ground behind Cao Cao.

He quickly jumped back up, with a flexibility as if he was no older than 20, and laughed. There was a claw-like slash over his chest, and it was bleeding.

''That nekomata is amazing, Cao Cao!'' – He spoke, excited. –''That knight's sacred gear is very rare also! Where'd you find these people, Hyoudo?''

Issei used the pause to think about it clearly. He wasn't using Ophis power to its full potentional. He knew himself, that he could be faster.

Stronger.

Better.

**[BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST BOOOST ****BOOOST ****BOOOST ****BOOOST ****BOOOST]**

He disappeared in a split-second, and appearing in front of Rizevim, planting a fist straight into his solar plexus.

Rizevim was thrown away, where Kuroka and Gilgamesh intercepted him immediately, as Issei used Ki to leave an afterimage, and appeared behind Cao Cao, his fists glowing purple. The air crackled with sonic booms, as he punched and kicked at Cao Cao, who could only back away, as he blocked from time to time.

Cao Cao swung at his neck, he leaned back, and as he leaned back, he kicked, only for Cao Cao to be enveloped in fire point blank.

The kick was a bluff, but Cao Cao had called it, as he appeared out of the smoke, spinning his spear as a shield.

''Have to hand it to you, Hyoudou. You've become stronger over these two months.''

''It's Ophis' snakes, nothing more. Don't pretend like it's my accomplishment.'' – Issei grunted in disgust, just as he was going to attack, but Cao Cao narrowed his eyes.

''You have been serious in fighting me the whole time, it's time for me to become serious as well.'' – He pointed the spear towards Issei. - ''Balance Breaker.''

The ground shattered, as Issei dashed to the side, around the waves of light, that hit the people around them, but he didn't manage to care. All he could think of was winning against Cao Cao, who was going all out.

They exchanged places, dodging each-others blows.

Suddenly, Issei felt someone crash into him, as he was lifted off his feet for a second, before he pushed the person off. It was Gilgamesh, whose sword was stabbed right through his own stomach.

Before he could say anything, held him up, as he looked at the side from which he flew.

Kuroka was kicked away by Rizevim, who had finally showed his true power, towards Cao Cao, who was charging his attack for Issei, and as she flew towards him, Kuroka recovered and spun around, readying to attack Cao Cao. He widened his eyes, changing targets split second, as all aura completely disappeared from her body.

One of the orbs floating behind Cao Cao shone brightly.

And time froze for Issei. He didn't think, as he kicked off, letting Gilgamesh fall to the ground.

Kuroka's powers were taken away, as Cao Cao's spear swung down on her. Issei saw her wide eyes, in disbelief. No one knew that Cao Cao had such power – to seal away an enemies power.

Issei's entire body, enveloped in purple, barely made it to Kuroka, as he touched shoulder, pushing her out of the way.

Issei, in the slow-mo like state, could see her scream – in horror. His ears didn't register the sound, though.

He also saw his own arm go into a direction it should never go. Not only that_, it flew_. Away from his elbow. His trusty, muscular and scarred left arm went flying into a different direction, as the red armor from it scattered, shining and dazzling, together with his dark red blood. A lot of it.

He smashed his legs into the ground, and spun around, backhanding Cao Cao in the head, with his right arm.

Without any Ki, without any Boosts, without anything supernatural...Issei's regular punch knocked out Cao Cao cold, as he flew in an opposite direction of Issei.

Issei noted that he could hear his heart very loudly beating in his chest. His vision went black, but he didn't fall over – someone held him up. He heard some jumbled up screaming in the background, together with the familiar warmth.

**[PARTNER, DON'T FUCKING PASS OUT!]**

He heard the dragon, his partner, shout in his head...and he gathered his bearings.

_You're right, Ddraig. I can't be this weak. I am the leader of this pack. The strongest wolf._

With a hard inhale, his vision came back, together with the sounds of the world of the living. He was lying down on the ground, with fighting going on all around him.

''...crap, crap, crap...won't...ttach-!''

Kuroka was screaming.

''**THE ARM IS ROTTING!'' **

His eyes flickered, to the scene of Kuroka trying to attach his left arm. It was a straight cut below his elbow. It was surreal. The contact point wasn't bleeding anymore, but he was in pain. It was burning. The armor had scattered off until his shoulder.

Fleimel was leaning over him, with wide eyes.

_Ddraig, remove the helmet._

His helmet scattered into a sea of red dust, and both women looked at his disheveled face. He smirked. –''...It won't attach because it's gone. The arm. I can feel the curse.''

Kuroka suddenly twitched, seeing a lot of small, purple snakes come out of his arm, and scatter towards Issei's feet. They went upwards his armor, towards the stump on his arm. The arm she was holding began to dry up...and simply turned to dust.

He pulled himself up, shaking off Fleimel's grasp, who tried to keep him down.

''Now, I decked Cao Cao pretty hard, but make sure he can't move. Get him away.''

They both looked at him, as if he was crazy. For how long had he been out?

''NOW!''- He shouted, as Fleimel teleported away, while Kuroka just stared at him, with her wide, doll like eyes. – ''Go, get Cao Cao, get out of here!''

She kept staring at her own arm, from which Issei's arm had disappeared. -''It's my fault...I should have..''

He tried to grab Kuroka's shoulders, but only grabbed one. The other awkwardly touched her shoulder, with the stump.

''This is no time for regrets. We'll talk later, for now, **LISTEN.** **GO!''**

She nodded nervously, and disappeared in the same direction as Fleimel had.

He touched the earpiece, and spoke. –''Target is ours, get away, now.''

[Can't, sir, too much enemies.]

[Likewise.]

''I DON'T CARE. GET AWAY, ANYWHERE, **NOW!**''

He shouted in his earpiece, and dodged a sword coming for his head from someone of the Khaos Brigade. As he raised his back, he kicked the attacker in the stomach, that shattered, throwing his intestines everywhere.

The barrier that his Magicians had created collapsed.

He kicked off, towards Gilgamesh, using his right arm a shield, he summoned the Phantom Bullet, pushing Rizevim away from the bloody Gilgamesh, who had recovered whilst he was out.

''Where did your arm go, Red Dragon Emperor?'' – He laughed, while Issei grabbed Gilgamesh's shoulder, leaping away.

''RUN, HYOUDOU, RUN!'' – He screamed, loudly. –''_I KNOW IT'S ONE OF YOUR TALENTS~!_''

Gilgamesh was barely conscious, but still in his fight-or-die mode. -''Sorry boss, the old fuck is strong...''

He landed on the ground near a group of his own, wearing the red scarfs, as they took down another devil, whilst Issei, still holding Gilgamesh, kicked someone in the back, killing them instantly.

''Sir!'' – A woman with short, blond hair noticed him first.

''Move back to base, now!'' – He shouted, and the group instantly dashed towards Issei, one of them holding his teammate the same way Issei was.

The women spoke some words, and the world twisted around them, as they disappeared from the battlefield. His vision went black, and he only came back when his knees hit the ground, as Gilgamesh's unconscious body almost pressed him against the ground. His armor had turned to dust somewhere in between that time, and the teleportation.

A pair of doctors came over, together with nurses and got Gilgamesh, and the other soldier up on a stretcher and carried him away, after he waved and said them that he is fine, for about 5 times.

His stump was burning and hurting. It was probably because of the light...if he didn't act soon, it could start to rot away, like the missing part of his arm.

He stumbled through the bustling and rolling corridors, out in the open. His soldiers, covered in blood, running around, helping each other, calling for help from other soldiers, sharing food and even more - water.

He smiled, raising his head high, looking at the sky. This reminded him of his days way back when...and that was a good thing.

''Too early to relax, my dear, one-handed Issei.'' – Maria spoke, from his side. –''Come, we need to act fast, before Cao Cao dies. You punched him too hard~.''

''How did the whole battle go?'' – Issei asked, following her.

''Honestly – very good. We killed a lot, you defeated Cao Cao, but that arm is gonna cost you.''

''I can get a robotic one, right?'' – Issei asked, looking at his bloody stump of an arm.

''Yes, I already set it up. You're not the only one who lost a limb, that I can say as well.''

''Is everyone back? What about casulties?''

''Vali and his team isn't. Yet.'' – She spoke, not looking back. -''23 dead, a few more are in emergency surgery.''

Issei sighed, trying to fish out his packet of smokes. When he did, he realized it was empty. He sighed once again, throwing it away.

They walked into the building that looked like a chapel, where 5 men and 2 women, with their Fallen Angel wings out, raised their arms to their chests.

He did so as well, with his right arm. In the middle, Cao Cao was chained to a cross.

As Jesus Christ himself, he was crucified.

Issei let out a laugh at the sight. **–''I fucking won.''**

Cao Cao opened his right eye, that wasn't swollen. –''...you did. Should I congratulate you?''

''No. I can forgive what you did to me...but what you tried to do to _her_... _**that ****I can never forgive**_.'' – His eyes narrowed, as he walked closer. –''I won. I fucking won over you, Cao Cao...and that is just because you refused to kill me when you had the chance.''

Maria shook her hand, speaking. –''Yes, yes, Issei-chan, you won over him. Stop talking, he has a brain-bleed, he can die any second.''

Issei looked back, glaring at her, but then turned back. –''Do it.''

He spoke, to the fallen angels around himself. They raised their arms in unison, and closed their eyes. After a few seconds, Cao Cao's chest began to glow. Issei stepped forwards, and drove his arm right into his chest...until he felt something metallic.

He grasped it, and pulled on it. His entire arm felt as if on fire, but he pulled it harder, and it began to move. The butt of the spear came out first, and after that, it simply slid out.

The edge of the spear cut the floor, and the 7 fallen angels passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. Issei looked at Cao Cao, who coughed up blood.

''So this...is what you wanted from me. I see. That greed...'' – He trailed off.

''You and me, Cao Cao, are not that different. We both are fighters, on the frontlines, who do it for our own agendas, for our reasons and dreams. I shall take, and take, everything I can to become stronger. This greed will feed my blackened heart.''

He raised the spear.

''An eye for an eye.''

A simple stab, and Cao Cao lost his left eye. Same as Issei had.

''Hand for hand.''

The left side of the cross fell to the ground, together with Cao Cao's left arm. Same as Issei had.

''Dust to Dust.''

The spear drove through his heart, killing him instantly.

''Ashes to Ashes.''

Issei pulled the bloody spear out, and turned around, seeing medics run into the room, for the fallen angels.

He stepped forwards, but lost his balance, as the world went black, only seeing a smirking Maria.

Right. He was tired. Very tired. He had won, so...he could sleep now, right?

* * *

_Writer's notes._

_I have returned to the world of living. How are you, my dear readers? _

_And I did so with a boom. _

_I'm depressed, honestly. It hinders my writing, plus, there is school and other things, but fuck drinking, never again. I'm tired._

_I also played through MGSV, and I fucking loved it. I loved it. _

_I'm gonna speak about something. Some MGS fans might notice a few similarities, ex. Margit=Boss, pride and greed, the war's toll on people, the loosing of an eye, now - an arm...but honestly, I never knew about MGS story before I began to write. I was on chapter 32 or something like that when I began to explore MGS lore and the previous games. In my draft, from the beginning I have circled two things - ''loses an eye, loses an arm or leg''. These two things were set from the beginning. There will be a thing inspired for the future, but not fully, also._

_Fallen - No, Koneko didn't die. She is just out of the frame, for now._

_As for why the devils can't find Issei...was it a mechanism like that? I thought that asshole who made the pieces could tell if the owner of the pieces is still alive, nothing more, no?_

_Thanks for reading, leave a review if you liked...or if you didn't - criticism is good, also! See you next time. Hopefully. _


	38. Shining Lights, Even in Death

This awakening was quick and annoying.

''Wake up, I'm a busy man, Issei.''

That voice, yes. He recognized it, of course he did. The man who took care of him when he was in a coma for a month, 2 years ago. The man who helped him regain his muscle. He also allowed Issei to juggle between taking steroids, medicine, pain-killers, anti-psychosis drugs, immune-boosters, anti-inflammatory drugs and bisphosphonates, and the list went on.

Without a doubt, this man was genius of his art – medicine...and his voice was still as cranky as it was always.

Issei's eyes flickered open. He was in a hospital bed. A man was sitting on the end of his bed, with his legs crossed, looking down on a clipboard. He had round glasses, thin, gray hair, coupled with a thin, messy beard.

He glanced at Issei, who shuffled himself up, resting his back against the hard wall behind himself.

''Good. You're finally up.'' – He glanced back down to the clipboard.

''...Mengele. What made you come around?'' – Issei asked, speaking his name. Of course, it wasn't the doctors real name. He used this cover-up, and Issei didn't really care why. Some people tried to hide their pasts.

''That girl paid me to. You know me, ''If the money is there, I don't care.'' Of course, I am not here only for you, but just taking a quick glance at you, your analysis, tests, MRI, and some x-rays...I just need to talk with you.''

''Surely, it can't be that bad?'' – Issei raised his brow.

''It's much worse than you can imagine. If you go on like this, I can't guarantee you 5 years of quality life. 3 maybe, no more.''

Issei was about to say something, but the doctor simply spoke over him. –''What you need to do is this – rest. No more physical straining, stress, fighting, training. Nothing. For how long, you surely want to know? Forever. Your body is a medical miracle. The fact that you are still alive baffles me to no end.''

Issei remained quiet for a small while, only to come up with a simple answer. –''Can't do that. I will fight, even more and stronger.''

The doctor sighed, touching his glasses. –''Of course. I knew that you would say that. Then, there are some pointers you need to hear. Your arm.''

Issei widened his single eye, looking to his left side. There were three steel rods stuck into the left side of his chest. He tracked lower, noticing the bandages around his elbow...and the black, metallic arm that spanned out from under the bandages. The forearm part was thick, and slightly boxy. He raised the arm, and it did, slowly.

''Don't worry, in a week or so, the arm will be as good as your old one.'' – The doctor spoke. –''Top of the line, technology of the Grigori. It was such a pain to get one for you. Now, let's do some basic testing.''

He stood up, and came closer to Issei.

''Extend the arm towards me.''

Issei extended the arm towards the doctor. It moved almost instantly, listening to his mind. It was surreal.

''Make a fist.''

Issei imagined making a fist. The arm listened to him, as the odd, boxy fingers with odd, oval ends pulled into a fist.

''Good. Here, catch.'' – The doctor threw a pen, from his white coat.

Issei's fist opened, as he tried to catch it, but failed, as the fingers closed about half a second too late.

''That's expected.'' – He confirmed, with a nod. –''Don't worry.''

Issei got up, standing on his own two feet. It was early morning, he could tell by the sun outside of the window.

''Here.'' – the doctor gave Issei a glass cup. –''Shatter it.''

He imagined squeezing the cup in his hand, and together with the glass shattering, something else went awry, as Issei narrowed his eyes.

''What?'' – Mengele looked up from his notes.

''...My arm hurts.''

''Right one?'' – He asked, reaching for it, but pulled back when Issei shook his head.

''The left. It feels as if it's on fire.'' – Issei spoke, touching the metallic arm with his real one.

''How much does it hurt?''

''...Trust me doc, if I was anyone else I'd be screaming in pain right now.''

Mengele touched the arm in 4 places, holding it there for about 10 seconds, as Issei felt vibration...and the arm came off.

Issei looked at the stump. There was a complicated groove implanted into his bone...but it still hurt. As if his arm was there.

''Phantom pain.'' – Mengele said. –''I'm not surprised at all. Someone with a mind like yours...your eye, it hurts too, right? The one that's gone?''

He nodded, taking the fake arm and looking at it closely. The joint, where the palm met the forearm was a gyro, surrounded by the forearm and the palm from both sides, leaving a small space between.

Mengeles took the arm, and placed back in.

Issei stretched his body, as Mengeles wrote something down. All of his bones cracked and popped, unnaturally loud.

''Hey Doc, won't you tell me how to get rid of the pain?''

He smirked, chuckling. –''I'm a doctor, not a miracle maker. Want a processional's opinion? Quit this god's forsaken job you do, get a psychiatrist, get anti-depressants, settle down somewhere nice and warm. Fix your mental problems slowly, forget about the past. The pain will disappear in time.''

It was Issei's turn to chuckle, and the doctor continued to speak.

''Honestly, I can't help you, not anymore. I helped you regain muscle, I helped you learn how to walk again, but I can only do so much. Your scans show millions of abnormal cell, muscle and bone growths. Your body, that has been broken beyond the human limits, has been invaded by foreign bodies...those snakes...you truly are beyond saving, Issei. My mortal hands can't help you anymore. I can only send you off, wishing you the best.''

''Thank you. For everything.''

He sighed. –''I like you, as a patient. You refuse to die, like a stubborn old man. It's nice, to see someone fight against the odds.''

Issei smiled. –''You said that you aren't here only for me?''

''Yes. Your men...I gave them their limbs back. Legs and arms. That which they lost, I have given back to them. That will raise the morale right?''

''Wait, if you did so...for how long have I been out?''

''Two days.'' – He answered, nonchalantly.

Issei's single eye narrowed. –''...I see. I need to go.''

''Do so. Just remember to eat. Your blood-sugar level is pretty low. You'll loose that muscle quickly, if you don't.'' – He answered, putting his arms behind himself, together with the clipboard. –''Your arm is pretty low-effort maintenance. It doesn't need a battery, since it uses your nerves and electrical impulses. I left some notes with your girlfriend, so just speak with her.''

''Thanks for always saving me. Are you staying around?''- Issei asked, standing by the doorway.

''Of course. Your soldiers, I'll look after them. It feels kind of weird saying that, kid. _Your soldiers_. People sure do change.''

Issei raised his arm. –''Oh no. Not me. I have not changed one bit.''

He waved, and exited the room, walking through the corridor, that was stained by blood. He walked down the stairs, and outside.

A cold wind hit his face. He wasn't wearing anything more than a black henley shirt and pants, together with his usual boots.

He raised the mechanic arm in front of his face, realizing he couldn't feel. Of course he couldn't feel the wind flow through his fingers. He did feel the scolding burning from the Spear that killed God himself.

The corners of his lips pulled upwards, as he smirked.

He began to walk towards Maria's ''office'', tracking past his soldiers, who saluted. They seemed to be on the edge. Issei sighed, but changed his movement towards the noise.

A group of his men were gathered around in a big circle, seemingly looking at something, cheering from time to time.

It was Vali, Issei could feel it. What was he doing, exactly?

Issei quickened his pace, until he placed his metallic arm on the shoulder of one of his soldiers. He looked back, and quickly moved out of the way, raising his arm to his chest.

''Sir!''

The men all stopped for a second, and turned to him, saluting.

About 40 or so men, gathered around. Issei knew this could only mean two things – either a fight, or a lesson.

Vali was standing in the middle, holding one of his soldier's arm behind his back, with a sword on the ground.

His left cheek had a long scar, and his left ear was missing a piece. He was wearing black pants, combat boots and coat with the Zero Army emblem. On the other shoulder, the Suicide Squad initials.

He released the soldier, and he stepped back into the crowd around them.

The wound was about two days old, so Issei had to assume it was the guy who fought with him.

''Finally up, Issei?''

Issei stepped forwards. –''Yeah. When did you get back?''

''About 15 minutes after you passed out. You have Cao Cao's spear?''

Issei nodded. He knew that if he needed, he could summon it. –''Who was the guy you fought?''

''Do you know of Sirzechs' maid?'' – Vali asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. –''Turns out it is her brother.''

Issei's eye narrowed, as he looked downwards. –''Was he strong?''

''Incredibly so. I injured him, but boy did I have to fight for it.''

''Good. Your squad all alright?'' – Issei asked, picking up the sword from the ground.

''Yes. They are resting now.''

Issei nodded, and threw the sword towards Vali, who caught it by the handle.

''Now men, I believe Vali here showed you a technique on how to disarm an swordmen by using the wrist-bend version of it – and it isn't a bad technique...however it is dangerous to use, especially against devils. I'm going to show you a different way to do it.''

He spoke, with his ''teacher's'' voice, and nodded to Vali, who smiled and lunged at him, covering the few meter distance between them in a second.

Issei sidestepped to the left, letting the sword pass by him, and grabbed his wrist, spinning around. Their backs touched for a brief milisecond, as Issei kicked his right leg backwards, spinning around once again.

Vali's legs were kicked out from under him, as his body was now perpendicular to the ground, mid-air.

Issei's metallic arm lightly touched his chest, pushing Vali into the ground.

He caught the sword with his right arm, and threw it into the ground.

Vali laughed, as the soldiers looked with wide eyes. Issei outreached his metallic arm towards Vali, helping him get up.

''It's amazing that you can be so nimble with the arm so quickly.''

Issei cracked a smile, before turning back to his soldiers. –''I don't want you to be amazed by what I do. I want you to observe and to understand – and eventually – to utilize. Most armies don't think of soldiers as a singular. I do. Every single man is responsible to become stronger. If you won't put in the effort, then you won't grow. And if every-single one of you won't grow, then we as an army worn't grow.''

Issei turned around, looking at this soldiers. –''Now, tell me about the most important part of that move.''

After a few seconds, Issei heard a familiar voice. The same black male, with his arms crossed on his chest spoke. –''You would assume that the wrist grab part is the key, but actually the leg-swipe is. You arched your leg, using it as a hook, almost, but...''

''What?'' – Issei asked.

''Some of us lack the raw strength to use the move. Most of us can use the move that Albion showed.''

Issei smirked. –''That's where you are wrong. You can use the move with raw strength, or technique. If you practice, you will get the hang of it – all of you.''

Issei looked at him, and smirked slightly. –''But good job, captain of Team Morpho. You guys came back in one piece.''

He laughed a bit, before knocking against his leg. A dull, metallic sound could be heard, as he did that. –''I lost a piece...but you did, too.''

Issei looked down on his arm, raised it up and pulled it into a fist. –''A old friend of mine, a physicist, a medic...a whole bunch of titles I can't pronounce correctly, you know, I'm just a soldier, I don't work with my brain.'' – Issei chuckled. –''Has arrived to help us all. If you have any medical problems, complications or pain – go see him. He's here for that.''

Issei turned around. –''Keep up the good work, I need to go see some people.''

''Before you go, let's spar, Issei.'' – Vali said, smirking. His sky blue eyes narrowing down to slits.''

Issei sighed. –''We are going to destroy everything here, and around us.''

''With just our fists, without Ki, without magic, without anything like that. Just two guys, duking it out.''

Issei looked downwards, rolling his shoulders, and stretching his arms. He glanced at the metallic arm, and spoke. –''Can't promise you anything, the arm still doesn't feel right.''

He shrugged. –''Oh c'mon, the great Bloodhound, who is the best at close-quarters combat, won't fight just because of that?''

Issei sighed, and grinned. –''I could fight you with no arms, Vali.''

Vali raised his arms, opening them up to the sides. –''What are you waiting for?''

''Someone take time. 3 minutes.'' – Issei spoke to his soldiers.

One of them raised his hand, uncovering a black watch. –''I have chronometer on this thing. Just start, I'll keep the time, sir!''

Issei nodded and turned back. –''I let the beginners start, Vali.''

Issei's feet immediately slid into a fighting stance, and his metallic arm raised to guard his own face, as his real one always had – the reflex and instinct, that had saved him countless times, had not changed one bit.

He could not feel it on his metallic palm, but he could feel the force on his upper-arm, as he blocked Vali's fist, and pushed it aside, and he pushed himself forwards, and leaned downwards.

He was about to slam his open fist into Vali's stomach, but his face almost met Vali's knee.

So he leaned himself to the side, going past Vali and spinning around, his leg flailing high. His boot cut the air just above Vali's head, as they had exchanged places.

Just as Issei before, Vali had stepped inside Issei's range, as his fist was about to strike Issei's solar plexus, he suddenly lacked the reach to do so – and he was thrown backwards, sliding along the grass, still on his feet.

He scoffed, smirking. –''You are really flexible.''

Issei smiled. Of course, he was. Issei had used his leg to kick Vali back, whilst he was mid-attack.

It felt nice, to just spar like he had done in the past, without the scheming, or using the ridiculous powers.

Vali came back much faster than before, throwing various kicks, punches and jabs, but Issei deflected them all, as he moved backwards, inside the circle.

He recoiled back, as he was struck in the cheek – the metallic arm hadn't bent the way he wanted it to – he needed more time to get used to it.

Vali followed him with a big punch, but Issei slid his metallic arm above his wrist, locking his arm down, and flipping his own, and Vali's arm to the side, and it that second, Vali reacted to Issei's punch, by grabbing his wrist, but it wasn't enough.

Issei's elbow struck him right into his temple.

That disoriented him, and Issei had already grabbed his wrist, his leg slid between Vali's feet, and he was midair for the first half of a second, and over on his back for the last half.

He tried to unlatch his arm from Issei, but he quickly spun around, still holding Vali's arm, and stepped around it, placing it in a complicated armbar.

If he wished, Vali's arm would break in 3 different places.

He released the arm, and Vali quickly jumped to his feet, and jumped forwards. His fist stopped about an inch before Issei's face, as the soldier shouted ''time''.

''Nice spar. You have improved a lot.'' – Issei smiled. –''I'll go now. I have a lot to do.''

Vali nodded. –''Sure. I'll teach these guys some more stuff. No reason not to, right?''

''Of course.'' – Issei began to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks.

''Sir! May I ask a question...'' – Someone rather timid had called out to him.

He turned around, walking towards the person. He was wearing the usual, dark battle-dress, but he had a bandage around his face, covering one of his eyes.

''Lost your eye?'' – Issei asked.

''Yes. How do you fight so well, with only a single eye?'' – He asked, slightly bewildered from the sight Issei showed before.

''Years of training about the fighting part.'' – Issei looked the man in his eye, with his only eye. –''However, notice that now I always stand with my right side slightly turned to the fight. It doesn't give you back your depth perception, nor your full field of view, but it comes close to it.''

The man was still looked unsure, so Issei decided to do what a leader would do.

''Remember, even if you injured like this, you are still strong and useful. Don't let something as insignificant like an eye or an arm to keep you from fighting. Just look at me.'' – He smirked, and turned around, walking away.

''THANK YOU, SIR!'' – His soldiers shouted, saluting.

Issei raised his metallic arm, waving. First, he had to find something to eat. He didn't want to eat – his appetite was completely non-existent, but he needed the energy. Second, he had to find some pain-killers. Third, he needed to speak with Maria.

* * *

Her light footsteps didn't echo through the hospital hall. It was a reflex by now, to mask her presence. She hated the air that hospitals had...it reeked of death, and now – more than ever.

More and more people were being put into hospitals...actually – no. The correct way to say it would be this – more devils and fallen angels died than those who were put into hospitals. It was chaos. It was horrifying.

And the villain standing behind it was no one other than her teacher.

Koneko was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood on, and a white, cheap, medical-facemask. Her gait came to a stop at a private room, without a number. She opened the door, and walked inside.

Sounds of complicated, medical machinery entered her ears. Beeps, that made sure that the patient was alive...well, at least, had a heartbeat.

She walked closer to the bed. Her blue hair had grown a lot longer, spanning over the bed sheets. Her cheekbones had become more visible, since she had lost some weight. A facemask for breathing covered her dry lips. Her yellow-opal like eyes had not opened since that day, when Issei had betrayed them all.

Her elbow was still wrapped in bandages, since her arm was basically destroyed. With magic and doctors, it was fixed...but it didn't matter. None of it mattered, since she was still a coma.

Xenovia, her aloof friend, her teammate...the last knight that Rias Gremory had...was most likely not waking up.

The doctors told her. ''The Attacker'' had used Ki energy in his punch, and the Ki shook up the brain, the small dents, the arteries...basically, it was on purpose.

Her teacher, her sister's lover, he was a monster. A true monster, who played the part of being a kind, but strict, to her. He and her sister...both had put on a perfect act for her, only to show their real faces, unmasked, when their plan began to fall down like a house of cards. Not to mention Kiba. With his own hands, Issei had ended Kiba's life that day.

Maybe, just maybe Koneko could have forgiven for the betrayal, if he properly explained everything to her. Perhaps, he had a reason, a reason that was valid enough to grant a pass for the things he did.

But she knew that she could never forgive him and her sister for that, what they did. A monster, who killed two members of the ''family'' that he belonged to for a year? He was beyond saving.

Her mind was still spinning, remembering all those fake, aloof smiles that he made. All that smalltalk that he had with Kiba and Xenovia...

She narrowed her eyes, her fists straining. She sighed, and took an envelope from her pocket, dropping it down on the nightstand next to Xenovia's bed. She went into the bathroom, dropped her hood, and took of her mask.

Her hair had grown out way too long. It was white, like the snow. Her hair always had been that white...but she couldn't look at that white in her hair anymore. She closed her eyes, focusing on the Ki inside herself.

When she opened her eyes, her eyes shone back to herself, underneath blood red hair. She pulled gathered them at the backside of her head, and cut off a good chunk of it, with Ki.

It fell to the floor, and she released her hair.

The hair dropped down to just under her shoulders, and she pushed her bangs, that went over her eyes to the side, uncovering her narrow, hazel eyes.

She put back the mask on her face, and walked outside of the bathroom, before glancing back at the sleeping beauty.

''Goodbye, Xenovia. I'm sorry.''

She too, decided to become a stray, after all, partly, it was her fault, too. Her burden to carry.

* * *

His footsteps echoed, as he stopped in the middle of the room. Letting out a sigh, together with the cigarette smoke, as it remained in the cold air.

He was standing between coffins. 26 coffins, to be exact. Most of them had the Zero Army jackets thrown over them. Some torn, most bloody.

''26 is the final kill count, out of our barely 200 member army. How does that make you feel, Issei-chan? That these 26 men gave their lives just for you. I wasn't the one who called them here, I wasn't the one who they idolized...it was you, in all your ruthless glory.''

Issei turned around, facing Maria. She was wearing the Zero Army jacket over her shoulders, as the empty sleeves just hanged down. Under that, a nice-fitting red shirt, black leggings and red leather boots, with a slight heel. Her long, straw-yellow hair was pulled into a tail at the back, letting a long strain of hair fall down her back.

Issei looked back at the rows of coffins.

''You're right. I killed them. However, they gave their life away to me the day they signed up.''

''And that makes it right?'' – Maria asked, licking her lips.

She loved to ask these things to Issei...she judged his moral compass. She tried to mess around with his mind...but he knew better.

''I don't care about what's right...but that doesn't mean I won't honor them.''

Issei turned around, walking outside of the ice-cold room, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

Maria stood in the middle, sighing. –_''Don't get ahead of yourself, little one.''_

He found a shovel near the building that Maria used as her base. It made sense, since that place looked like chapel...and it used to keep the bodies of human, before and after draining their blood.

Issei unbuttoned his blood-dirtied henley shirt's top button, and touched the carved zero on his chest, near the collarbone. He channeled a small bit of magic, but nothing happened. He narrowed his eye, but then felt another presence next to himself.

Fleimel had appeared near him. She glanced at him, and then she glanced at the arm. Issei narrowed his eye, and so she didn't ask anything about it.

''What did you do?'' – Issei asked her, with his commanding tone.

''...Your level teleportation is way too dangerous to use. People who know how could trace you...and you know well people want to find you. Lots of them.''

''Fine. Then you do it. Teleport me to that Island. The resting place of the Zero Army.''

''...What are you going to do?''

''Since when do I need to explain myself to you?'' – Issei asked, snarling.

She widened her eyes.

''Do it.'' – Issei ordered.

With a single snap of her fingers, Issei was gone from the field...but soldiers came running, trying to understand the situation...since that had caused quite a bit of commotion.

Issei inhaled deeply, after having dropped the cigarette. The wind of salt, from the ocean, stung his face and other wounds. He raised his metallic arm towards the sun, feeling the burning sensation.

He turned around, and walked downwards the sandy slope, dropping the shovel, and his jacket down on the sand.

He stopped at the very edge of the water, lowering his hands into the water. His right hand felt the cold ocean water, while his metallic one didn't feel at all.

The burning pain along the whole metallic arm didn't stop, nor did it become weaker...it was just there, indefinitely, as if reminding him of his mistakes.

He sighed, standing up, and turning around. He tracked upwards the previous slope, picking up the shovel.

Before he could really notice it, lost in thoughts while walking, he was standing in a field of white flowers, swaying in the wind. He looked back the water, a few hundred meters away from him. He remembered, _her_ voice in his head.

_''These flowers grow here, in springtime. They have been here since the Zero Army started to bury their soldiers here. You know, these flowers aren't wild...someone planted a few, but the seeds were thrown everywhere, by the wind...and they planted their roots all along the soil of this island...Supposedly they symbolize ''innocence'' and ''being pure''. Quite the interesting choice, for the Zero Army men, don't you think, Issei?''_

He smiled.

''...This will do.''

He outlined an about 7 feet tall, and 4 feet wide rectangle in the soil with the shovel, and then drove it inside the middle, beginning to dig. Once he had broken the upper-layer, the rest was easy. His Ophis' snakes infused muscles were way stronger than a regular humans...digging was easy. The soil was light.

And so he dug a grave, throwing the sands on the side of the outline. His metallic arm became easier and easier to control – just for digging, as it became smother and smoother with every time the shovel's edge hit the soil...and before he knew it, before his wandering thoughts had caught up with him, he was already standing 6 feet deep.

''Need a hand?''

He saw a metallic arm being extended from above.

He grabbed into it, climbing out.

The one who grabbed him out of the hole was a soldier...who had lost an arm, just the same as he himself.

There they were, a few people of his own...and Kuroka.

''We can do this with magic. You don't need to do this, boss.''

Boss or Sir...they called him like that. His soldiers. Truly...his own. Not Maria's...not Margit's..._but his own_.

''No. This is exactly what I need to do. I will honor **my** men. I won't turn them to ash...I won't scatter the dreams and hopes they lost to the lonely wind. I will give them a proper burial...together...that is the least I can do...for them...for the men who gave their lives just for **my** agenda.''

Kuroka remained looking at him with a complicated expression. Was it sadness? Her eyes traced down at Issei's metallic arm. Her eyes narrowed.

Issei had given his arm for the life of Kuroka.

It was a fair deal. More than that. He would give his leg, and the other arm too, for her.

He turned around, and began to dig another grave. One was ready, another 25 to go. Even though the digging was easy, it still took time.

While digging, his metallic arm moved like his real one...without any extra movement...it was simply precise and responsive...and that mean that his doctor hadn't lied – he just needed to practice his fighting moves.

In time, another grave was done. He threw the shovel over the edge, easily climbing, even with the use of his metallic arm.

The soldiers were gone, only Kuroka remained, having sat down in the middle of the white flowers. Her black hair and clothes made her stick out like a sore thumb...but only she wasn't a ''sore'' thumb. She was beautiful...looking at him with a serene glance...watching, as Issei did that what he wanted to do...what he _needed_ to do.

She understood.

He outline the same size, and began to dig another grave. 2 down, 24 to go.

Suddenly, he heard a crackle of magic...and his soldiers had appeared, once again. Only this time, they were about 30, or even 40. Most of them had shovels...some didn't, but they had bandages or casts.

''...We're your soldiers, right?'' – One of the soldiers spoke, he had a bandage around his forehead. –''And the ones who died were our family. Our friends...we'll help.''

Issei looked bewildered for a few seconds, before cracking a smile. –''Start behind me, 7 graves a row...we need 19 more.''

He stated, and continued to dig the 3rd grave, as his soldiers bustled around him, beginning to dig themselves. Some dug in pairs or groups, while others remained alone, but their goal was combined.

Issei continued to dig. After the 3rd one, he wiped his forehead...it was sweaty.

...

After a while, Issei was digging the 7th grave, while others had already finished. The soil parted easily...and he was done.

He threw the shovel over the edge, and climbed out. While he wasn't looking, even more of his soldiers had appeared...It looked like almost 200 hundred people...was it everyone?

They all looked at him, sweaty, tired and dirty.

Was he too?

He looked down at his hands. Both of his hands were dirty, same as his boots, his shirt and his pants. He was dirty, with the soil.

''Just say the word...and I'll bring the coffins here.'' – Kuroka stated, standing behind him.

''Do it.''

Suddenly, 26 coffins appeared on the island, floating a few feet above ground. Long, thick, wide, and red scarfs were wrapped around them, ending at the top. The soldiers, without Issei asking, ran over and caught them, holding them up. Issei took the first one, holding it alone on one side...and on the other side, a man with golden-blond hair held it up.

''...You are way too nice, boss.''

''Thanks for the help, Gilgamesh.''

As the 2 of them began to walk, his soldiers followed. They arrived at the first grave that Issei dug. They held the coffin above the grave with one hand, as they took hold of the two ends of the long scarfs with the other...and slowly lowered the soldier.

With a thud, he was down, 6 feet under.

''...Boss, your left arm is covered in blood. The coffin probably leaked.''

Gilgamesh stated, nodding at his side.

He looked down at the ever-burning left arm. Thick, red blood had covered his metallic arm, and now his pants and boots as well.

He stared for a few seconds, before bringing the metallic arm to his face.

''...''

He drove it over his face, covering it all red. Some got in his white hair as well.

The other soldiers had all lowered the coffins. They all held serious expressions, standing with their arms behind their backs...in the midst of white flowers.

They all looked at Issei...at their boss.

Issei looked downwards, at the grave, and the coffin...with the soldiers name, and the ''Zero'' engraved on the top.

''...When I was a boy...I was taken from my home. I was robbed of innocence, pride, choice and language. Ever since I've been 14, I have been a dog of war. I crawled through the dirt, trying to piece together the scraps of my sanity...along the way, I lost many comrades. Friends, teammates, soldiers that were stronger and weaker than me...I even lost my teacher...and my parents.''

He looked to his side, staring at a mountain in the distance, inward the island.

''I thought that this feeling would fade. I thought it would hurt less...but no. I still feel as angry now, about my soldiers dying, as I felt back in the day, when I was a young brat, completely oblivious of the world.'' – He looked at soldiers, who were staring back at him, listening intensely. –''But I became something more than that. I became a wolf of war...complete with my own pack.''

Issei grabbed into the dirt at the side of the grave, and threw it on the casket.

''You are not just an ordinary soldier.''

He leaned down, taking another pile of dirt, as some slid through his fingers.

''You are one of mine...not a dog...but a wolf. I won't forget you gave your life for me.''

He released the sand, letting it hit the top of the coffin and leaned down, grabbing another handful of sand.

''I...no. _We_ will avenge you.''

With that, he released this third handful of sands, and raised the same hand to his chest, saluting.

His men did the same...and one by one, they began to talk.

''I won't ever forget you, since you were my best friend.''

''You always had my back when I needed it the most...what am I going to do now?''

''I will avenge you...at all costs.''

''I won't forgive, I won't forget. Blood will spilled in your names.''

...and so on. Every single soldier that was placed in the coffin, was found by their friends. After a long while, when they had stopped talking and said their goodbyes, Issei took the shovel, and began to throw the sand back into one of the graves...slowly closing it up. His soldiers, the Zero Army, followed in his example.

Their closest friends stood by, holding the dogtags of the soldier's who died.

...

Issei stood in a field of white flowers. The sun was setting. The soldiers had said their goodbyes, buried their friends, made headstones from the big rocks they found laying around...and hanged the dogtags, so they would always be remembered.

They deserved at least as much.

He picked the tall, white flowers off the field, gathering enough to hold with both hands. He had to be gentle while doing that...since his arms only knew how to kill. His footsteps led him through through the rows of the graves, as he threw a single flower on all of them...but a lot still remained.

Of course, it was because the flowers weren't really for his soldiers...it was for the soldier that led _him_ this far.

He walked, his dirty boots slightly slippery, up the hill, inside the island. A stronger breeze of the ocean wind hit him, making him inhale the salty sensation. The old graves were still the same way as usual.

He walked forwards, closing in on the rather ''secret'' burial grounds of the Suicide Squad, and before he could realize it, lost in thoughts of previous times...he arrived at the grave of his teacher.

Her old jacket, together with the dogtags, still fluttered in the wind, same as always, hanging from the old, now rusted sword.

Of course, it made sense. The salt in the seawind corroded metal fast...Margit had been there, 6 feet under, for more than 2 years.

He dropped the flowers by the sword, grabbing his own dogtags. The scratched, damaged, rusted dogtags, that had his name on them...and put them around his neck.

''...It's time, Margit...teacher. I'm sorry I can't live peacefully. I'm sorry I can't follow your legacy...the dream that you left. I have always been a failure in that regard, haven't I?''

Issei took out a pack of cigarettes from his pants' back pocket, and took out one, together with the metallic lighter.

Inhaling deeply, he lit it, feeling the smoke rush through his lungs...and exhaling. –''When you died, I began to smoke, together with Slade...I drank too, but that was for the pain. You weren't here to tell me not to.''

He inhaled once more, reminiscing. –''Not that I blame you. It became a habit, but I quit cold turkey when I found Slade dead. He killed himself, after all...he couldn't take the pain of losing someone as great as you.''

Issei pushed the smoke through his nose, letting them be carried away with the strong wind.

''...But everything is falling into place. I became a living legend. I am strong...and my soldiers are too. They carry my agenda along with me. The plan is a go...I will finish it all soon.''

Issei smoked, staring at the grave of his teacher. His face pulled into a complicated expression. Anger at first, them he smirked...and it all was disfigured by the fact that his face blood red - from his soldier's blood.

''The end is nigh.''

After a while, he turned around, and began to walk away, taking off his wolf's teeth...the bracelet that connected him and Fleimel. His back was enveloped in the glaring-red sun, sinking into the ocean, making the white flower fields shine even brighter.

* * *

**_Nuclear of world's, I'm breaking up inside..._**

**_Heart of glass, _**

**_Defiled._**

* * *

_Writer's notes._

_Yo. How have you been? I'm here, with a new chapter, quite soon...but I loved to write this. The beginning part, the burial scene...it was lovely. l-o-v-e-l-y! I was listening to the MGSV OST ''Return'', ''V has come To'', etc. It is very lovely...anyways, more references to MGS! _

_What to tell you about this one? Truly, the beginning of the end, right here._

_If anyone thinks that this is ''out of character'' for my Zero Army Issei..well...just think carefully._

_About Issei and the Longinus Spear...don't you know me, by now? It's not that easy...especially for Issei, the boy who is haunted by sorrow and tragedy. OP AND I DON'T MIX!_

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts - negative, positive...any kind, really._


	39. The Fool's Journey

He stared, from below. Sand - dirty brown, wet, and dyed with blood was being thrown on him, from above. He was in a glass coffin, 6 feet under. Kuroka, with an emotionless expression, kept pouring sand over him.

The cluttered, black and white, checkered clouds above him flowed and flowed, becoming faster and faster, covering the full-moon that was in the sky. He wanted to move his body, but it didn't respond. He wanted to tell her - ''I am here, I am alive. Please, don't bury me.''

However, his body was gone. The muscle he had created over the last 5 years had disappeared, along with his skin, nerves, and organs. Only bones had remained. His left hand was missing.

Suddenly, more dirt fell on his glass casket. From the other side, Koneko too, was throwing dirt on top of him.

Then, he saw his teacher. Then, Rias Gremory. He remained frozen, a skeleton, using a single eye to look up, as the sand began to climb the side of his coffin. Then, he saw Kiba. He too, began to throw sand from above...and then, only then, did he notice Maria.

She was staring down on him, with a wide smirk, her arms crossed atop of her petite chest, her Zero Army coat scattering white flowers in the wind, throwing them all around.

Sand slowly filled on the top of his casket, taking away the light, leaving him in the dark.

The scene shifted, and now he was sitting in an old chair, covered in blood. His blood...His body had changed back into a 14 year old's. Little muscle, only covered in scars and blood. His hair, white and wild, went over both of his eyes.

The checkered floor, walls and ceiling simply extended to infinity, but a few feet from him, to the front, the same glass casket was open, and he saw his own skeleton inside.

Maria was sitting on the skeleton, completely naked. Her face, that had blushed red, pulled into a satisfying grin, she was grinding against the skeleton's leg bones. She licked her lips, and planted a deep kiss on the rotten teeth that his own skeleton held. She broke off his right arm, and began to hug it, moving it along her chest, and then over her neck, beginning to suck on the skeleton's fingers...only rotten pieces of his skin held them together, barely.

After a while, she stopped the obscene display of debauchery. Maybe she had grown bored of it, and threw the arm away, right to Issei's legs, as it scattered into pieces.

She pulled out the only eye Issei's skeleton still had, and licked it like a piece of candy...then putting it into her mouth.

''...This is really mucky, Issei-chan.''

He simply shook his body, trying to get the chains off.

She got up, lightly jumping out of the casket, still bare naked.

''...It's like a marshmallow...only more sticky, and a lot wetter.'' - She said, sticking her hand into her own mouth, pulling out a string of half-white, half red liquid.

Issei closed his eyes, not wanting for the closing-in Maria to touch him. But that didn't stop her. Nothing ever did stop her from getting what she wanted, after all.

She was a woman like that. She took everything she wanted, without regret. The same way she took everything Issei had from the beginning.

When he felt her cold skin touch, as she sat down on his lap, his eyes widened. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, touching his narrow shoulders. Her naked skin glistened, as Issei kept staring at her. She licked his neck and bit into the side of his neck, making him gasp in surprise. His own blood flowed out, spilling down his neck and collarbone.

She raised up, propping her knees on top of Issei's thighs. Her long, soft straw-yellow hair fell over his face and shoulders, enveloping him in her infatuating odor.

''Now, now, Issei-chan...I have only given you pain...but I can give you pleasure as well. Would you like that?''

She asked, glancing down into his eyes, literally looking down on him. He wanted to shake her off, he wanted to scream and shout at her, but his mouth moved, without his control.

''I simply don't want to feel pain.''

She smirked, showing off her perfect teeth, that were red with his blood, together with her shinny lips. Her oval, shinny eyes sparkled at the thought of violating the small Issei like that...and Issei felt his own blood, as she had began to kiss him.

As it was his first kiss, it felt good. Her tongue was slippery, wet and soft. The inside of her mouth wasn't as cold as her skin.

After a while, she released him, leaning back, and inhaling, with a chuckle. -''I took your first kiss, didn't I?''

Issei slouched, not answering.

''Aw, don't get sad.'' - She said, ruffling his hair. -''I'll give you more pleasure, before the pain.''

Her slender hand slid down his chest, going for his pants, and he shut his eyes close.

_No, I don't want to see this again. _

_No, I don't want to feel this again._

_No, I don't want to experience this again._

When he opened them, he was standing in a field of red flowers, flowing in the wind. Graves spanned endlessly, to all sides. He turned around, looking into every direction, but the graves didn't stop. He was covered in blood, from head to toe.

Horns had sprouted from his forehead, reaching up for the checkered sky.

His single eye widened, and he stepped back...only to trip, and fall right onto a spear, impaling right through his heart.

His lone eye flickered open, as he grasped for air. He touched his face with the metallic hand, the slightly cold metal getting him awake faster.

Kuroka was asleep, wrapped in their blanket. He got up, grabbing his black pants and going straight for the bathroom.

[Partner, you need to know something.]

He heard Ddraig's voice in his head, commanding his attention.

''What?''

[There has been some changes inside you...I think it's something about the Longinus spear, or your feelings. Possibly both.]

''...Is that why I can't sleep and been having nightmares for the past weeks?''

Ddraig hesitated, as Issei entered the bathroom. The large porcelain sink sat under the giant mirror. He lowered his glance, not looking at his own reflection, as he let the water run, washing his face.

''...Answer me, Ddraig.''

[No. The nightmares is all you, partner. Your mind.]

He glanced up, and his single eye widened. The eyepatch had fallen off, so he stared back at the blank, black hole in his face...and the horns, sprouting out of his forehead. Straight, long, sharp and red.

Issei raised his right arm slowly, touching the forehead...and exhaling in relief. They were not there...only the mirror showed it. He blinked a few times, his vision going blurry...and suddenly, his face was covered in blood.

He stared at himself for a full minute, before the left side of his face twisted into a smirk.

Issei chuckled, and the next second, the whole room erupted in a very loud crack, as Issei slammed his metalic arm against the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. The wall behind it threw a spider-web like pattern into all directions.

The small, cracked pieces that remained on the wall still reflected the blood-covered, two-horn having Issei Hyoudou.

Issei scoffed, smirking once again. He splashes more water on his face, letting it drip down his chest and neck...his whole body was on fire...not only his left arm. He felt a hot sensation just under his nose...after touching it, he understood it was blood, flowing from his nose.

He simply lowered his head, leaning against the sink, letting it flow. The droplets of blood became slower and slower. It wouldn't take too long for it to stop, probably.

''...You alright?''

He heard Kuroka ask from behind him...he hadn't notice her coming closer. Was he getting that dull? His vision had become trash, so his hearing, or ''instinct'' could be going out as well. He wouldn't be surprised, in any case.

''Yes. I can't sleep, though.'' - He answered, using the flowing water to rinse his face from the blood. The white porcelain was stained in blood.

''You do know I can smell blood very easily, Issei?'' - She asked, unamused. Her eyes narrowed, as her glance traced over Issei's face, as he turned around.

A line of blood, coming from his nostrils slid down again, over his lips, down his chin. He looked even more like a delinquent, with the blood, than ever. He shrugged, scratching the backside of his own head. Her eyes wandered, going over Issei's chest, looking at his scars...and only then noticing the dogtags hanging around on top of his chest.

''You took them?'' - Kuroka asked, glancing downwards, at his feet. His bare feet, his crooked, scarred toes were red, against the cold porcelain floor.

He nodded, as she walked over to him, healing the bloody nose, and wiping off the blood with her palm.

She shrugged, turning around.

''Kuroka...we need to talk.'' - Issei said, disturbing the silence.

She flipped around...nodding.

They both went back into ''their'' room, as she sat down on a table, while Issei sat down on the edge of his bed. He found his black eyepatch, with the zero on it, and put over his missing eye.

''...Do you feel angry at me?'' - Issei asked, glancing at her...she was dressed in the same, skin-tight black clothes as usual.

''No.'' - She answered, widening her opal eyes. -''Why would you think that?''

''...I don't understand emotion that well, you know me.'' - Issei answered, chuckling. -''Just that recently, it feels like there is a barrier between us. Ever since the day I betrayed Gremory, but now, even more. Is it because of your sister?''

Kuroka looked around, pondering. -''Maybe it's because of my sister a bit, yes...but I don't blame you for that. I'm angry at myself, more than anything. You lost your goddamn arm because of me!''

She shouted, making Issei flinch.

''Look at that piece of metal in your arm's stead...How can you be so calm about this? You didn't blame me. You didn't scream at me. You weren't angry, at all. You didn't even give me an angry glance or a scoff...you simply gave your arm up, without a care for it.''

''It doesn't matter. My arm, for your life, isn't much to give.'' - Issei answered, looking to the side, avoiding Kuroka's glance.

''That's what I'm talking about. I didn't listen to you, and that is why I was almost killed. Because of that, YOUR ARM GOT CUT OFF!'' - Kuroka shouted, standing up, and walking towards Issei, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

She grabbed the metallic arm, and raised it up. -''WHY WON'T YOU BE ANGRY?''

''...Right. I'm a monster, a demon. When I get mad, people die, their families weep...''

Issei began to speak, his voice gruff and quiet, as he stood up.

''And then I kill the families, just for good measure. Because I - am evil...so of course, it's odd. Because you didn't listen to me, the ''boss'', the ''leader'', I had to loose my arm.''

The metallic arm, that Kuroka held up in the air, unlatched itself from her grasp, and touched her left shoulder. Issei's other arm went on her right shoulder, as they stood face to face, in the room, facing each-other.

''It makes sense. You expect me to be angry, because I am a man, who is defined by anger.''

Both of his arms gently pressed against Kuroka's neck, as he wrapped them around...in a choke-hold. A simple, two arm choke.

Her eyes went wide, as Issei gently smiled.

''If I began to wring these two hands, would you feel better? Would my anger make you relieved?''

Issei could feel Kuroka's heart beat in her chest, as the blood flowed through her jugular veins.

He released her neck, taking her hand, and putting up, on his own chest. -''You see, if you wanted to kill me, I would allow you to. Right now, you could simply expel Ki and I would fall over, dead on my knees. If it's you - I'd allow it.''

She ripped her arm off his chest, while he stepped back, smiling. -''...I certainly wouldn't feel better, if I put my anger out on you. It would only make things worse, and I would hate myself even more.''

Kuroka remained standing, bewildered. Issei turned around, lowering his head.

After a few seconds, she wrapped her hands around Issei from behind. -''...Sorry. I though more about my feelings, than yours.''

Issei smiled, slightly. -''Don't apologize. I did a lot of wrong to you, too. For one, I didn't give you that redecorated house. Or that bathroom, you so, so wanted.''

Kuroka's pokerface pulled into a relief, as she sighed and smiled. -''I can forgive that much, with no problems.''

They stood, avoiding each other's glances for a while, before Issei chuckled. -''I'll go now, I have some things to do.''

She stepped closer, wrapping her hand around Issei's shoulder, and pulling him by scalp, as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He sighed lightly, and began to dress himself.

* * *

As Issei walked, he noticed that morale was at all time high. His soldiers were training together, sparring, talking and laughing. Like a family.

He took a pack of cigarettes from one of the soldiers, and lighted one of them, inhaling. This one was lighter on the lungs. Or maybe he was already used to it.

It didn't matter to him, either way, as he walked trailing smoke along the way, trying to find Vali.

After a while, he did. Vali was sitting in one of the make-shift tents on the north side of the small town, his legs pressed up on the side of a table. He was playing chess with Arthur, seemingly pretty deep into the game.

Bikou was sleeping on a small cloud, made by his magic skills, Issei had to assume. Yano was there, too. She was leaning against the wolf-like creature that Arthur was controlling.

He found it odd, as he stared at the creature. He had used one of it's brother's teeth to kill their creator. Now, he was looking at Issei, with a neutral expression.

Arthur's sister was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Issei had met her previously, after having exchanged a few words. She didn't seem too happy about being here, but Issei wasn't surprised.

She glanced at him, before hiding behind her giant wizard's hat.

''You look pretty horrible, Hyoudou.'' - Vali stated, looking at him, and then returning to his game of chess.

''I'm not that bad.'' - He answered, hitting off the ash from his cigaret.

''Want to play, when I defeat Arthur?'' - He asked, with a small smirk, as he moved his piece in a flash, hitting off one of Arhur's pieces.

''I can't play chess.'' - Issei answered, inhaling more smoke.

''Huh?'' - Vali and Arthur looked at him, dumbfounded.

''I'm a simple soldier. I can play some cards though.'' - Issei responded with a sigh. -''I have never been good at mind-games like these.''

''...Makes sense.'' - Vali answered, before raising his hand. -''No offence, though.''

''None taken.'' - Issei responded, and turned around. -''I'll be outside, I need to have a talk with you.''

Issei exited, throwing down the butt of the cigarette, before taking out another one.

''You reek, Issei.''

He heard a voice, coming from the side.

The short girl was standing next to him, and he looked at her cute face. She smiled, rolling her sleeves up. She was wearing the Zero Army coat, the same one that Issei was.

Even for him, the arm length was too long, but for her...it looked like a long-coat. Under it, she was wearing simple, tight jeans, colorful sneakers and a t-shirt with some anime character Issei had never seen. It was a bit too big on her.

Her hair was short, as her bangs went sharply to the sides, uncovering her face completely. He looked into her oval, wide eyes. It seemed like there was a spark of somekind in them.

''You're that fan of mine, right?'' - He asked, cracking a small smirk.

''Yes.'' - She said, replying with a smile. -''Yano!''

Suddenly, she was standing face-to-face with Issei. Her eyes met Issei's straight on...she was floating.

She touched his head, for a few seconds holding the arm, before Issei stepped backwards, pushing her away.

''Don't touch me!'' - He shouted, his only eye going wide. He had no idea what had happened in those few seconds that he was totally out of.

''Sorry, I just wanted to see what's going inside of your mind.''

He grasped at his head, asking. -''What?''

''You know, I'm not called ''DreamTaker'' for nothing. I wanted to see your goals...but I couldn't. That's my sacred gear. I can see into other people's minds.''

Issei stared at her, as she spoke more.

''Don't believe me? Ok, I'll tell you what I saw~!'' - She said, with a cute voice. -''A young boy, sitting in a dark room...

As she said that, Issei felt like he had swallowed a rock.

''...The walls and the floor were checkered black and white. The boy's hair was brown, and he was being overlooked by a full moon. It was like he was sitting in a box. The scene changed, and now I simply saw a woman with red hair and you, standing in a field of dead bodies, covered in blood.''

''...Anything more?'' - Issei asked, after he regained his composure.

''Nothing. Your mind is like a steel cage after that.''

''...Don't do that to me again. I'll only warn you once.'' - Issei stated, with a scowl.

''Don't get mad!'' - She sulked. -''I was only curious.''

Issei sighed again, but Vali came out of the tent. -''Get lost, chibi. Real men need to talk.''

She showed him her tongue, and stormed inside of the large tent.

Issei began to walk, as Vali followed next to him.

''Is something wrong?''

''Kind of. Ddraig told me something changed inside of me. With the balance breaker, too.''

[That's not good.] - He heard Albion.

''Can you use your balance breaker?''

''...I'm not sure.'' - Issei stopped, and spoke to Ddraig. -''Just for a bit.''

[Balance Breaker!]

Nothing happened, as Issei remained standing, his jaw twitching to one side, in anger.

[It's stuck, partner.]

''What the fuck do you mean?''

[Hard to explain, but the gear is stuck. You feelings, together with the spear have morphed the gear. It changes with the wielder.]

''For how long?'' - he asked, but knew the answer before hand.

[That's...probably up to you.]

The dragon had said that, and Issei remained standing, staring at his own feet. Did this mean he was unsure of his destiny? Of what he did, of what he had decided to do? Would his mind betray him, just before the final act?

''This could be a good thing, you know.'' - Vali said, noticing his angry expression. -''You can come out stronger. The spear is at fault, I'm guessing.''

[Yes, probably. This is the first time I have taken in another Longinus inside of my soul.]

Ddraig spoke, with his gruff voice. He was tired, obviously...even though Issei had not done any fighting recently.

''Are you alright yourself, Ddraig?'' - Issei asked, pondering.

[If you, with your human body can carry on, I will too. Don't worry about me, I'm just a weapon.]

Issei stood for a while, before nodding.

''I too, am a weapon.''

[Ddraig, would meditation not help your wielder?]

The booming voice of Albion asked, as Vali widened his eyes. -''Makes sense...if it is your mind, and not the fault of the gear, then it will be solved. That simple.''

Issei looked at the ground, and then threw a narrow glance, smiling creepily at Vali. -''If it's my mind, It's never going to be that simple. I can't meditate anymore anyways, the voices are too loud.''

''The method is a bit different. I have done it...to silence the voices of the past gear dwellers.''

Issei smirked. -''You've become ever stronger now?''

He nodded, not saying a word more.

''I see. I will try...just be ready to come and beat my ass back into consciousness, if I began to rampage.''

Vali chuckled a bit, but became completely silent, when he understood that Issei was in no way or shape joking. He was dead serious, and began to walk away, after a small wave, trailing smoke behind himself.

* * *

The allayway was splattered by blood, three dead bodies splayed against the walls. The nimble, small statue'd girl blocked a sword with her small knife, kicked the attacker in the knee and completely shattered his chest with a single punch.

He dropped down, dead.

The last person was obviously holding back, as if afraid.

She narrowed her eyes, releasing Ki from her legs, and teleporting right behind the man.

Suddenly, she was flung into the wall to the side, her hearing begining to buzz. In old reflex, she jumped upwards, the wall getting punched through a second later.

She flipped around midair, catching on to the wall, using Ki. She remained hanging, glancing at the person, clad in black. He had hid his skills before.

''For what purpose?'' - She asked, releasing her hand off the wall, and landing a few feet away from the man.

A line of Ki blasted towards him, but he was already flipping over the blast, his leg switching downwards, as she blocked it, crosing her arms on top of her head, as she slid back from the force.

As the man dashed closer, Koneko flipped the knife in her hand around, and swiped it at the man's throat, who did something she never expected.

Her wrist was caught, bent towards her, as her knee was kicked, and she lost her balance. Her eyes narrowed, as she moved her leg forwards, open-palm striking the man in the knee.

He fell down to one knee as well, his eyes wide as dinner plates, before he leaned back, as Koneko's straight palm drove through his black coat. As he flipped back, and used his arms to flip back to his feet.

''Who the fuck are you?'' - He shouted, his face not muffled by the dark clothes. His black hair was short and spiky. His blue eyes stared into Koneko's...and her mouth went agape, when she noticed the half-hidden zero, on his chest, where the ripped tank-top couldn't hide it anymore.

She didn't respond, as her body moved on it's own, her knife going for his throat, but that was parried with his hand to the side, as she pushed back the man's kick, her going forwards before he could even raise his leg. She swung her arm down, but the man raised his arm from below, locking their elbows, as he swung it to the left side, as he punched over their crossed arms, but Koneko simply caught that odd swing, as their remained standing, their arms crossed, staring at each-other.

''Where did you learn to fight like that?'' - She asked, narrow eyed.

''I could ask you the same.'' - The man responded through his teeth.

''If you fight for ''Ddraig'', then why were you with Khaos Brigade?'' - She asked, breaking the man's wrist.

His eyes went narrow, but he didn't flinch, nor did he cry out in pain.

''You know boss?'' - He asked, but then his eyes widened, realizing. -''Your hair is red, but you are that little girl...of Gremory.''

Hearing that, she was about to completely snap off the man's wrist, but he headbutted her, and jumped away, running along the wall, and then teleporting forwards.

Koneko grasped her bleeding noise, and healed it, sighing, but her eyes went wide, as she spun around, raising her hand, ready to strike with magic.

''...I can explain about that guy, if you'd let me.'' - The man said, raising his arms.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before answering. -''How do I know you're not here to take me back?''

''...Can't you take an old man's word for it?''

She lowered her hand, asking. -''You weren't lying, about knowing that guy, right, Azazel?''

''Of course not. I don't know who specifically he is, but I do know what he is.'' - He said, smiling. -''Let's go somewhere...more suitable for talking.''

She shook her head.

''...I see.'' - Azazel sighed, leaning against one of the walls. -''Then I will explain it here. Khaos Brigade attacked recently, but the Great Power Trinity put out information that Zero Army was also at fault, right?''

She kept watching him closely, with her piercing eyes. Trying to judge, if he was lying or not.

''Well, we didn't lie. Hyoudou defeated one of the giant shadow monsters, and fought Cao Cao.''

''Did he win?'' - She asked, unsure.

''He lost his arm in the process, but he did win, yes.'' - Azazel said, uncaring for it. -''He turned the fight's flank around by using soldiers, that were under his command, as a trojan horse. A bunch of Khaos Brigade soldiers were actually undercover, and working for Hyoudou.''

''So that guy, was one of them, too?'' - She asked, looking at the bodies behind her.

''Probably one of the few left, to spy on them. I think it's believable to think that he already knows about you by now.'' - Azazel said, locking eyes with her. -''What will you do now?''

Her eyebrows furrowed, as she spoke, in a cold tone. Much too cold, for a girl that looked like her. -''I don't care anymore, about his side of things. I will hunt him down, and kill him, for all that he is done. The fact that I was close to him, the fact that he taught me basically everything I know about fighting...It doesn't change anything.''

''Good to hear that.'' - Azazel responded, smirking.-''Traitors must die. Especially ones that lie, break their promises, and betray trust.''

''The way you speak...what exactly was your relationship with him?'' - Koneko implored, stepping closer.

''I...have no idea, honestly. I thought of him as a friend. He did some things for me, and I did some things for him. Of course, all I did was say some small lies...but still, I too, betrayed the 3 faction trust...for that, I am a partner in crime with you, Stray Devil Koneko.''

''...I see. You revealed this to gain my trust.'' - Koneko spoke. -''Yet, you still hide things from me.''

''Good catch, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Hyoudou killed Saji, also.''

''...How did that happen?'' - Koneko asked, frowning.

''He died a hero's death. He remained back, so Sona, her peerage, and even Saiaorg could fall back.''

''Was it necessary, for him to remain back?'' - Koneko asked, not looking at Azazel.

''Apparently Hyoudou went after them, so I think the answer is yes.'' - Azazel responded, with a hint of...sadness to his voice.

Koneko didn't answer to that, but instead decided to change the subject entirely.

''If you specifically tracked me down, there must be a good reason.''

He gave a small chuckle. -''Of course. I offer you information...if you will give me some in exchange, too. There are chunks of information I need. More specifically - about his teacher...and your sister.''

Her expression turned sour at the mention of Kuroka, but she was intrigued in something else. -''Why do you need to know about Margit?''

''...Now, thinking back on it, everything Issei did struck me kind of...off. It wasn't really anything major, but just the reasons, for why he did things.'' - Azazel answered, puzzling Koneko.-''I mean, he trained you because of Kuroka, right? He killed Kokabiel because of me. Why did he kill Raynare and the church members? Why did he fight Saiaorg that hard, when he had no reason to? He...just acted, really.''

''Well, he did ''act'', so you are correct.'' - Koneko answered, but showed a scowl. -''I really don't want to talk about him that much.''

Azazel looked at her, serious. -''But you will talk, right?''

''Yes, but not here.'' - She glanced back at the bodies, one more time.

''I understand.'' - Azazel raised his arm. -''Let's go.''

When her fingers touched Azazel's, they both disappeared from the alleyway, that was located on the far side of the underground.

* * *

His statue moved in front of the moon, as he stood tall, staring at it. At it, in all it's full, round glory. His black clothes, and his hair swayed in the cold, night air.

''Isn't it odd, that this full moon always haunts me?'' - Issei asked, not turning around to face Kuroka, behind him.

''Selection bias, probably.'' - Kuroka responded, sitting with her legs crossed. -''A lot of bad things have happened on days with no moon at all, too.''

He smiled, dropping down on his knees, sitting in the regular seiza style. His arms landed on his thighs, and he closed his lone eye, as he was enveloped in darkness.

[Kuroka.]

Her eyes went wide, as it was the first time Ddraig himself had acknowledged her.

''Yes?''

[I must warn you about what we are going to do. This can backfire horribly.]

She understood that, but she wasn't sure what to expect. -''What should I do, exactly?''

[If he starts to move on his own, shake, spasm...just pin him down. If it goes further than that, Vali will either divide him into unconsciousness...and he will never be able to boost again, or we will be killed...]

''No pressure, though.'' - Kuroka snarled, sarcastically.

She inhaled deeply, focusing her Ki, just to be ready to act. With her ability, she could help, too.

Meanwhile, Issei was drowning inside of a sea of darkness. Floating, easy, easy. The dark, deep recess of his own spinal fluid, brain mush. This was...his sanctuary. Every time he came close to dying, every time he had hit his head, got unconscious...all of his life experiences led to this place.

This will too, in the future, be the last place he will probably see, in the end. He will pass through, sink down, and never resurface.

But this wasn't the time for that.

His eye flickered open, as he washed ashore. It was a cold, unfamiliar place. The wind roared through the field of bones of his fallen enemies, friends, by-standers, innocents and guilty ones.

Issei got himself up, the metallic arm making loud noises against the bone covered ground. He inhaled, just feeling the very familiar stench of burning hair and skin.

''Ddraig?''

He asked, but that only echoed towards the never ending sight of the rotting bones, that spanned endlessly, into every direction.

Checkered, black and white clouds spanned endlessly, the full moon shone perfectly through it, as if laughing at Issei.

As he looked around, only the desolate wasteland of bones met his glance. As he didn't know what to do, he stepped forwards.

With a sound of shedding, giant, sharp and triangular rocks sprouted from the ground, creating a long row of them.

After a second glance, he noticed that they were not sharp rocks. Instead, they were sharp, giant and red horns, that sprouted from the ground, reaching for the moon. But well, he wasn't there to back down.

With every step that he took, more horns sprouted, and the bones under his boots cracked and crumbled into dust. He was used to the sound of breaking bone, so it didn't really affect him.

Suddenly, after a single blink of his eyes, he was standing, face to face, with a woman. An unknown woman, one he hadn't seen before, in all of his lifetime.

''Issei Hyoudou...you finally came.''

''Who are you?''

''...I am one of the previous wielders of Ddraig.'' - She said, slightly bowing. -''The strongest woman, to be honest.''

''Elsha, was it?''

She nodded, without saying a word. Her slim body was clad in a red, long dress, accenting her hips. Her narrow eyes held dark, inhospitable reflections.

''I know you like to read, right?'' - She asked, raising her hand.

''Mhm.''

''Then, have you read the Divine Comedy?'' - She asked, lowering her hand, hiding it behind her back.

Issei almost stammered at such a question. -''That barely comprehensible, old book?''

She scowled, unamused. -''Yes. I found it quite interesting, to be honest. I first read it in high-school. Everyone hated it, except for me. I fell in love, then.''

''I wouldn't know about high-school. I barely have a 7 grade education.''

''Oh, that's right. How cruel of me.''

''Get to to the point.'' - Issei waved her off, keeping his ice-cold facade.

''Dante...was led through the 9 circles of hell...do you know, in which one you would lie in?''

Issei pondered, staring straight at the woman. -''I don't fucking remember the damn circles...''

''Basically all of them. You abandoned god, for that there is the first circle. Lust, greed, wrath, violence, blasphemy...you sinner.''

''Didn't you forget the final circle? Hell itself, as it was for those who betrayed?'' - Issei asked her, making a smile blossom on her face.

''I though you said you'd forgat.''

''Your pretentious words made me recall the stupid thing. I hated it, too. It was too thick, hard to digest, and to understand. A truly shitty book.''

She rubbed her temples, sighing. -''Of course, I should have known that a barbarian like you, would never understand the lessons it taught. Well, one of them was very simple - ''Accept the consequences of your moral vision, Hyoudou Issei.''

"_You have the light that shows you right from wrong,  
__and your Free Will, which, though it may grow faint  
__in its first struggles with the heavens, can still  
__surmount all obstacles if nurtured well.  
__You are free subjects of a greater power,  
__a nobler nature that creates your mind…  
__So, if the world today has gone astray,  
__the cause lies in yourselves and only there!"_

''Every man knows right from wrong...you have taken moral, right and wrong in your hands. You yourself became the judge, the jury and the executioner. You, yourself, became the monster of those days. When I look at you, I don't see a man, I see a devil. I see the horns sprouting from your head.''

She exhaled, looking upwards at the dinner-plate like moon, looking down at the two of them. At the silent Issei, who was trying to understand.

''Truly, ''right'' and ''wrong'' exists. Evil, and good, too. It isn't just gray. You are evil, and you are ''wrong''. The power, that you wish to gain in this journey, you will never receive. You are a sinner.''

He lowered his head, hiding his face from her. After a few seconds, his body began to convulse, as if he was trying to

...hold himself back from laughing.

''_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!'' - Issei shouted at the sky, holding his stomach. -''This is really great! You, some old, dead bitch, stubbornly clutching to something, in this sacred gear. What do you want me to do? Fall on my knees, and repent? To who? _**You?**_''

He raised his fist, and clutched it hard, so much, that it began to tremble. -''This, this is the only thing in my life that I have needed. This solves all of my problems. This is how I talk, this is how eat, this is how breathe. With this fist, I take and devour.''

He stopped, as he cracked his fingers. After a few seconds, he clutched his head. -''...Now that I think of it, wasn't the true lesson in Divine Comedy that no matter the punishment, at the end of the day, a man will live as he chooses?''

She let out a pathetic chuckle, shaking her head. She knew, very damn well, that Issei Hyoudou wasn't a man, whose convicted fluttered. It was molded out of his own skin, blood and bone. Unbreakable. -''Admit it, you lost it. Your fists, they were never good enough for anybody. You tried, true. You chose _how to live_, but you never were able to _control it_.''

''...In Dante's mind...man was the one who controlled his own destiny...I too, like to think like that. I am responsible for my own fate, from the beginning to the end.''

''Should I laugh, now? How can you say this, in the state you are in? You spent your short life fighting with stolen strength and fake bravery, for agendas that were forced upon you! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL WHATSOEVER! HOW COULD YOU WISH TO CONTROL DDRAIG HIMSELF? **INSOLENT BRAT!**''

Issei spun around, raising his guard against the third person, that had appeared, but it wasn't needed. How long had the man been there, Issei had no idea. It was a tall, muscular man, covered in scars and scrapes. He spoke up. -''No need to scream, dear Elsha. I respect Hyoudou. Atleast, for what he stands. I don't really think Divine Comedy suits him. In my opponion, Tarot cards fit him better. Fools Journey. It starts like this, you know.''

''What do you mean?'' - Issei stared him down...realizing that this man was probably the strongest wielder of all time. Belzard. The one that Ddraig told him about, what now seemed like a long time ago.

''Well, the Fool is thrown into the world as a newborn. Everything happens spontaneous.''

''...Like the birth of _me_.''

Belzard nodded. -''Then, the Fool understands the great balancing force of the world, the High Priestess and the Magician.

_Maria and the world._

''And in no time at all, the fool finds a woman, who he holds dear - a mother. One, that leads and teaches the fool. The Empress. ''

_...Margit._

''And with a mother, there comes a father. Did you have a ''father''? A person, who was strict, that taught you the rules?''

''Of course. I still have my father.''

_Maria._

''And the fool grows, finally extending further, and there, the Hierophant comes into the picture. The education, the system of belief...''

''The world.''

He smirked. -''That fits, too. With world, comes love. Sexuality.''

_Kuroka._

He paused, for a few seconds. -''By now, the Fool has grown into an adult. Will-power, strenght and control. Those are his achievments in the world. _His is the assured confidence of youth. _The Chariot_._''

''That sounds way too nice.'' - Issei chuckled.

''With being an adult, comes responsibilities. ''Strenght.'' Comes. Who is ''strenght?'' It's you, isn't it?''

He nodded.

''After Strength, comes the age-old question - why? The Hermit, who ponders. Who wants answers. In time, you sought for a guide, right? For a teacher?''

''I didn't seek for it. I had one...from the very beginning. The mother, the Empress.''

''The hermit understands, and the Wheel of Fortune follows. He sees the world, for all the beauty and intricacy it has...and there, on the edge, he takes responsibility for his actions. Did you?''

''Yes. On that day, on the windy mountain, in the middle of Africa...as I overlooked the burning village. I took responsibility and quit the normal world. I was a mercenary. A soldier. I was a killer.''

''The Fool became Justice...but life isn't as easy. Do you know what comes after Justice?

**The Hanged Man.**

''It's simple. The world becomes way too hard to control. Impossible weight pushes down on the Fool, cutting off his breath...so all he can do is give it up. He lets go. He looses control.'' - Belzard smiled, raising his hand towards Issei. -''The Fool feels suspended in a timeless moment. In truth, his world has been _turned upside-down_.''

Yes, the day the chopper was shot down, the Suicide Squad killed off, except for him, and his teacher.

''I never moved past this stage.'' - Issei spoke, smirking with his teeth, while his eyes remained cold, and unreflective. ''Mother'' died, and left the fool all alone in the world. With no one to guide, in which direction he should go, of course, he was lost.

''On the contrary, I think it's very hard to track what happened to The Fool after The Hanged Man. To you. You think you remained there. You, the Fool, were never reborn, so you can't be the _Judgement_. You can't be the _Sun_, nor the _Moon_. You could be _the Tower_...but _Devil_ is inside of you, too. Who do you want to be, in all honesty?''

''World.'' - He answered, without hesitation. His memory escaped him, but he had heard about Fool's journey before.

''I see. I can understand why you would chose so.'' - Belzard spoke, nodding his head. - ''Well, I think you are Death. The Fool is trying to transition...but there are barriers to break...us, being one of them.''

Belzard placed his hand on Issei's shoulder. -''I understand, and I would give you all of this, all of everything, if only I could. But everyone else, they refuse. And you, the Fool, the Hanged Man, the Death...will have to take it yourself.''

''I understand.'' - Issei backed away, smiling at Belzard. -''Thank you...Belzard. As a one warrior, to another...you don't understand how much that meant to me. I will give you your last fight. One, that you will never forget, wherever you go.''

He nodded, and charged Issei. His single eye focused, and his single punch blasted Belzard away. Bodies, began to rise from the crumbled, rotten bones. The past wielders, Belzard, Elsha...their bodies began to wrap in red dust...as the Balance Breaker grew around their bodies and bones. A single punch of Issei's annihilated a bunch of the past wielders. A single kick did the same. These monsters of the past, with their empty eyes were nothing but husks, for Issei to trample over. He dodged a barrage of magic attacks, as his pointer finger and his thumb dug deep into Elsha's eyes. With a grunt, he pulled his hand into a fist, destroying her head, letting her body drop into the bones, and get consumed into the earth.

His raised his metallic arm, letting a bunch of the old monsters grasp at it, before flinging them away.

His eye widened, as he moved into a fighting position, blocking Belzard's attack. The surrounding monsters shattered from the sheer pressure alone, throwing their lifeless corpses everywhere, back into the ground of bones. Belzard went on the offensive, hitting, punching, kicking at Issei, who sighed.

**THE STRONGEST BOOSTED GEAR WIELDER WAS WEAK.**

He caught his arm, dislocating it with an easy flick of his wrist. The whole Balance Breaker gauntlet shattered. He brought his fist down upon Belzard's face, breaking half of the helmet. He didn't observe his face, as he spun around, kicking him into the ground of bones. As he flew over it, he took a few of the monsters with him.

They tried to swarm Issei, but his fists and legs shattered them into piles of blood and red dust.

Belzard gathered his power, boosting a few times, recovering. He dashed at Issei, who without his armor simply scowled, standing up straight, raising his right palm towards his left shoulder. As Belzard was a few feet away, he swiped his arm to the side, keeping his palm straight.

Belzard's body flew past him, while his head flew into the air.

His leg slammed into the ground, the shock wave throwing the monsters away...but there was no need. Seemingly, they lost the will to fight with Belzard and Elsha passing from this world.

The empty, desolate kingdom of bones returned to silence...but Issei didn't feel stronger.

[...There's something left, partner. Turn around.]

He heard his partner, for the first time in this world, and he obliged.

A familiar wind hit his face, same to the sun, that had replaced the moon. In front of him, spanned the mountain, on which's summit he had lost something that made him human. No, he had thrown that away. He, probably, already knew who awaited at the top, as he began to run up it.

It didn't take long, for Issei to be once again, overlooking the burning fields.

''Has the Fool, in his journey, learned anything?'' - She asked, her long hair fluttering in the afternoon sun.

''...That world hurts, mother.''

The red-haired Empress looked at him, smiling. Her glance was still as fiery as it had been, before that helicopter crash. -''We need to talk. You need to face that pain, once again, for you to come out a stronger a man.''

''Hmh.'' - He nodded, listening to what Margit had to say.

* * *

_"Lost are we, and are only so far punished,_

_That without hope we live on in desire."_

* * *

_Writer's notes._

_...holy shit I'm pretentious trash._

_A long chapter, for a long wait. Got caught up on Fallout, and books._

_Anyways, I have no idea what the fuck came over me at the end of this chapter, but...well, it is what it is. Don't worry if you didn't quite understand it all, neither did I, probably. Issei Hyoudou goes deep down, inside of the Boosted Gear, to understand it, and himself._

_He's delusional as fuck, still, though._

_Anonymous TG fan bro : Gilgamesh took the name Gilgamesh because of the epic, because he found it cool. His power being similar is just my cheeky way of referencing to him. In no way, or shape is my Gil connected to Fate Gil. _

_Dark Characters...need to have a small spark. If they are only dark, no one is going to like them. You have to have balance, and I think I kind of have it down. _

_About writing...you know, is an odd place. Even I can seem like a decent writer, if compared to the stuff that gets posted on here on a regular basis. Just proper spelling makes you the top 20%. But it is an echo chamber that can easily make you arrogant. I picked up a Murakami novel recently, plowing through it in a single day. Now that is writing. Amazing stuff, truly, a writer. I might be called a ''fanfic writer''...but not a regular writer. What I do here...it's just imitation. _

_Nevertheless, thank you, for the kind words, I eagerly await your response to the end part of this chapter. You liked this kind of stuff, right?_

_Maria is a lot stronger than Margit. A lot a lot. a loooooot._

_A different Guest, who can't sympathize with Issei \- Congratulations, you are a the first person to question this. Issei is evil and twised, why should you symphatize with him? Just because he is the main character? haha~_

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review with you thoughts. Till next time, friends._


	40. Ugly creature, automatic failure at life

_''You.''_

_''How did you fool yourself into thinking you would be loved, when you're so ugly?''_

**_''You.''_**

_(I knew I was made of poison.)_

_No, it was that woman who was poison itself._

_''How long will you deny that, which you are? Delusional boy,_

_Boy, who is afraid of mirrors.''_

* * *

His nostrils twitched, feeling the scent of burning flesh. He reminisced of the burning sensation...that he had felt on his body. The world was enveloped in a red glow, same as a helicopter's dashboard, when it was showing that something was wrong with the engines.

His ears registered the sound of the propeller whirling, that was off. Slow spins, not the usual, fast twitching. He almost lost his balance, but realized he was still standing on the ground, motionless.

''...Not yet.'' - Margit spoke, glancing over at him with a somber expression. He wasn't used to that kind of expression, from her. Her beautiful face usually held those blood-red eyes in a confident, cold way, making her exterior look unapproachable. Alas, it was like that.

Issei Hyoudou was the only man granted closeness to the Bloodhound.

''We...where will we begin?'' - Issei asked, glancing at her with his only eye.

''At the end. As always.'' - Margit responded, smirking, and with that smirk, returned her usual, fierce glance. -''It suits us.''

He couldn't deny that, he thought.

The scene shifted. He wasn't ''standing''' anymore. He had morphed into an ''observer'', with no body to speak of.

The Zero Army used helicopters for most things that involved other humans. Teleporting in wasn't an option, if it was a small military force, or arms trade.

And so it was, that the almost 16 year old Issei Hyoudou was sitting above the landing rails of a helicopter, on the hull floor, where the doors were suppose to be, but they had been opened. His dark, military camo pants were fluttering in the wind, their ends stuffed into his boots.

His scarred shoulders and arms were covered by a military jacket, too big for him. The sleeves had been too short for Margit, so he was wearing it. His dogtags were hugged by the black tank-top he was wearing underneath.

His arms resting in his lap, he simply observed the view, as he leaned against the hull side. Small islands came and went by, as they simply kept flying over the vast body of water.

Behind him, a bunch of soldiers sat, inside of the chopper. Some were speaking, most smoking. Their camouflaged clothes, body armor, weapons at an arms reach and the hardened scowls made them look like true soldiers. Warriors, of the current era.

Issei heard a crackle in his in-ear headphone, and the low-pitched voice of the pilot soon followed.

[We're closing in on the location. I'll drop you off, circle around until you're done and we'll be back before the sun sets.]

Issei remained sitting down, staring vacantly at the sight of greenish scenery. Another helicopter came into view, as Issei stared at it.

Margit latched onto the side of the hull, glancing over him, looking out at the chopper to the side.

Issei glanced upwards, noticing her eyes, down-turned eyebrows, her lips slightly parted.

The scene froze, and Issei found himself standing in the middle of the chopper. He looked at himself, and then at the Margit, that was standing behind the young him, and then at the other Margit, who was glancing out of the chopper.

''This...was the last place of peace, wasn't it?''

Issei nodded, glancing outside, at the other chopper. -''But this place, too, did collapse.''

''Everything does.'' - Margit answered, smirking. -''If it comes to us.''

''That's true.'' - Issei responded, smiling back at her. -''You know, I was the most happiest at this moment, right here. Before what's about to come.''

''Were you really? Are you sure?'' - She asked, staring at him through her eyebrows.

''...Yes.'' - Issei dodged her glance, just to be sure. -''Because I was with you.''

Margit remained standing, and the scene continued.

The other helicopter's doors opened, and that Margit pulled the young Issei by his collar. A man, holding a rocket launcher was kneeling in the hull of the enemy chopper.

From it, a rocket shot out, coming straight for their helicopter.

[HOLD ON!]

The helicopter dived to the side, narrowly dodging the rocket. Margit held Issei by the back of his collar, him barely able to remain in the chopper, as it shook.

However, in that moment, another rocket was already traveling towards their helicopter.

Issei was on his feet, being pulled backwards by Margit. The rocket closed in, as one of the Suicide Squad soldiers tried to get the door to close in time, leaping in front of them two.

The soldier exploded, dying the chopper, and them two red, as they were thrown backwards.

Issei's head banged against the inside of the hull, and the sound cut away, being replaced by a constant, high-pitched scream of despair in his ears.

His vision went black, white, fuzzy. He could only flail his arms around in front of him, as he felt shrapnel in his body. The sharp sting of smoke hit his nostrils, and he felt the helicopter spin around itself, barely being able to stay in air. His vision had black spots, and he had trouble keeping them open, the warm blood stinging his eyes. He understood, that he was laying against the other side of the hull, opposite of the open doors. The sky kept spinning to the side, as he noticed the clouds turn checkered. Everything inside was dyed by red color, from the dashboard.

He also did see, one of the soldiers being thrown out of the chopper, as it spun around. The few others, who were concious, were trying to hold on.

After a small moment of trying to gather his bearings, of trying not to scream as hard as he could, he looked to his right side, noticing Margit, with her unreflecting eyes. She wasn't as covered with blood, since the soldier and Issei had taken the brunt of the blast.

She recovered, trying to pull herself up...and Issei used his right arm, to gather most of his strength, pulling her in his own embrace. His vision only registered her mouth agape, her eyes unreflecting, but wide open.

He didn't hear what she screamed at him, as everything violently shook, and the world went completely black, and the high-pitched screaming in his ears cut off completely.

After a while, it all came back.

The screaming, that is. His body was completely exhausted, not listening, but soon he understand that it wasn't making any sense. He wasn't tired, he hadn't been training, he hadn't been fighting...so why was he so tired?

He raised his head, the loud-pitched, continuous scream continued inside of his ears, not letting any sounds of the world get in. He felt ever-so slight pain as he raised his head, as it had been stuck to the metal behind him - the dry blood had acted like glue.

Something was wrong, he had thought then. It had been the first time, in the short time between Maria kidnapping him and that exact moment, where the world had went checkered.

Time froze, as Margit spoke. -''The checkers...it is because of Maria's torture?''

The scene flashed a few times, as the background changed for the oval chamber of pain and suffering...for him. That chamber was happiness and lust for Maria, of course.

''As she tortured me, used me as a simple plaything, she often left me weeping in pain, and my muscle wouldn't work properly after such amounts of pain, so I remained with my head downcast, staring at the floor. The floor was checkered...for some fucking reason. White, black and red. My blood, of course.''

Issei spoke, sitting on the top of the chopper's wreckage, his hands clutched together, his fingers interlaced, cracking at the slightest movement.

Wretched, rotting bones.

''So that's why you never played Chess with me.'' - Margit spoke, sitting next to him, on that piece of wreckage.

''I wouldn't be any good at it, anyways.'' - He chuckled, nervously. -''I'm dumb, and you are smart.''

The scene began to play again, as that Issei raised himself slowly, his body not listening. Anyone else wouldn't move at all...any other person would have stayed unconscious, maybe even fallen into a coma, but Issei Hyoudou knew pain.

And he was desperate. So, he mustered everything in his body to stand up. His unreflecting, dull eyes tracked the burning field, finding Margit, and he stepped out of the burning wreckage. As he walked over the burning ground, he leaned down, reaching for a rifle and coughed up blood. His ribs had probably been broken. His ankle was barely supporting his weight, too.

But he didn't care. All he could see was Margit, and the Suicide Squad members, dying all around, their blood spurting into the air. His legs began to move faster, as he raised the rifle, killing some two or three soldiers to Margit's side.

She was standing behind a large boulder , in the middle of the vacant field, using it as a cover. He found it weird, that the boulder was checkered black and white, like an oddly-shaped Chess board.

He dashed forwards, limping, leaping behind cover, next to Margit, who leaned down, resting her back against it.

Her gaze met Issei's, as she began to speak, her blood plastered mouth moving. Issei simply remained staring at her, not hearing a thing, the screaming in his ears simply continued.

He felt as if underwater. The bullets that ricocheted around them sounded like raindrops hitting water, while he down deep, diving.

Margit shook his shoulder, but he simply raised his arm, barely being able to show the ''I'm fine'' in sign language.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and they both raised out of cover, shooting at the soldiers, helping the few Suicide Squad that were left...and it went on for a while.

Issei scavenged some ammo from his dead teammates, as he clutched to consciousness, shooting the oncoming hordes of enemies, in the checkered field. As it spanned on, the more everything turned checkered. The enemies camouflages, the trees, the rustling leaves, the gun in his hands...

The time froze, and the pair sitting on the wreckage of the helicopter spoke up.

''...You were really desperate.'' - Margit spoke, looking at their past. -''You're barely conscious.''

''I had one thing in this world. One, single thing, and that thing was you. The only shining star in the darkness of the void.'' - Issei said, chuckling and looking down at his fingers. -''I didn't want to lose you.''

The scene jumped forwards, and Issei was out of ammo, and Margit was too. Both covered in blood, both gasping for air...

The enemy soldiers, knowing that, dashed at them, to take them out non-lethally. Margit's kicks and punches killed a few the attackers, but she was overwhelmed, and Issei was too.

Two soldiers grabbed his elbows, and kicked out his legs, dropping him to the knees.

His vision went static, and the high-pitched screaming in his ears didn't stop. His heart, didn't stop. It began to beat harder. Harder, faster, stronger than before. He raised his head, seeing Margit get punched in the stomach repeatedly.

And that was the breaking point. The marbles scattered, everything went black and white, checkered, and the person called Issei Hyoudou roared at the world.

His voice overpowered anything else, as the low pitch scream sounded more like a dragon breaking out of it's chains than a human being.

The two man who were holding had their arms completely shatter, as Issei raised up. His body twisted upwards, dashing towards Margit.

The man who was previously punching Margit stepped forwards, but got his eyes gouged out by Issei, before he broke his neck, letting the limp body fall the ground.

The other man released Margit, but he too received a blow to his solar plexus, dying on the spot.

Margit barely remained standing, as Issei lunged at another group of the soldiers, trying to kill as many as he could, before that power would turn him into ash...but his punch was deflected, and he was kicked away, into Margit, as they both fell down.

The strength cut off, together with his breath, as he struggled, but did see how Margit lost her will to fight, passing out top of him.

And so he observed the man with the short, red hair. He cracked his finger, and Issei grabbed Marigt with one hand, trying to pull her away, as he shuffled himself back...but the scene cut off, as he was hit in the back of his head with a riffle by one of the other soldiers.

''You floated in that brain ooze, for a long while, right?'' - Margit asked, still sitting on the wreckage.

''Right.'' - Issei looked at his arms, having released the clutches of his own palms. -''My hearing screamed for three days. That's why I thought you didn't scream. The screaming in my ears went away in the third day, and I heard you. It was like waking up from a nightmare, only to find yourself in hell.''

Margit jumped off the wreckage, and stepped in front of Issei, her expression going completely dead serious. She grabbed Issei's knees, and moved them open like two doors, stepping between his legs. She looked at him from below, meeting his single eye.

''But that wasn't the only think you lied about.'' - She said, with a cold tone. -''You told people you didn't cry, scream or shout the whole time. That you were strong, that you locked away the pain, that you didn't allow them to break you.''

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' - Issei asked, bewildered, trying to dodge her glance.

''Stop trying to lock out the memories. Stop!'' - She grabbed his head with both arms, forcing him to look into her own eyes. -''YOU WERE WEAK THEN!''

The world shattered like a punched mirror. The scene shifted, and now he was looking down on a pathetic kid. A dark room, badly lit. It stank of blood and filth.

The kid was laying on the floor, on his side, clutching his head with his scarred arms. His bloody knees pulled to his stomach, he was lying there, sobbing. His hair was dark red, and more dark blood was pooling beneath his head. His fingers were dislocated, and the skin around his fingers and toes were shedding. His nails were pealed off, forming dark blue and red, disgusting ulcers in their steads. He was shaking in fear, in despair. A completely pathetic sight, a completely pathetic kid.

''Please, no more. No more...please...spare me...'' - he pleaded, his voice shaking. -''I don't want to feel any more pain...I've had enough...please, please, please, please.''

His voice, barely audible, like a bug. His whole statue, dirty, like a smashed maggot in his own blood, trembled.

''I'm hungry...''

He repeated those words like a broken cassette player, over and over again, as Issei observed.

Since that pathetic kid was him.

''You weren't strong. You cried from the first day of the torture. You pleaded, you shouted, you begged...like a little kid, like the first time.''

Issei stepped back, but tripped, falling to his knees. Grasping his head, in manner that reminisced of the kid in front of him, he began to tremble.

''...I don't get it. Why...why did I delude myself into thinking I was strong then?''

''Your strength...it wasn't there. Not back then.'' - Margit knelt in front of him, speaking softly. -''But now - you're the strongest. To save yourself from complete death of your spirit, you had to delude yourself. If not, you'd have never gotten revenge. You would have never broken out. You would have died then, right and there. You had to protect your _self_, the Issei you thought you were.''

''...Then why...'' - Issei raised his head, facing Margit. -''WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS THEN!?''

Margit smiled, softly. -''Because you had to face everything, for real. Enough delusions, enough lies. You were not strong enough before, but that has changed. You are feared, you are strong.''

Margit shuffled forwards, wrapping her hands around Issei's trembling body.

Instantly, he calmed down.

His mind wandered away, to what now seemed like forever ago. Her slender, but toned arms made him recall one of those cold, dark nights.

Where she had held him, as they both slept by the ice cold ocean, at the furthest side of the tectonic plate, just by Canada. They had to wait for a ship, but there had been some problems, so they had to stay the night. Their clothes drenched from a previous escape through a lake...Margit had held him, by a fire as their clothes had dried out. Her warm embrace...His only eye flickered again, as he came back to that crumbling place, where she was embracing him once again.

''I am telling you this...You are strong. Don't ever forget it, son.''

Issei embraced her back, pressing his body against hers as hard as he could. No matter if she wasn't real, because she felt real. She felt just as real as she had in the past.

''See you soon.'' - She said, smiling, and releasing the embrace. Her palm drove through his hair, ruffling it, just like the old days.

The world went white, and both of them scattered into nothingness, pealing away like a burning movie tape.

After a small while, the world's sounds came back.

''He's back, isn't he?'' - He heard the voice of Vali, just before opening his eyes.

''I'm back.'' - Issei spoke up, opening his eyes, but they opened way too wide, when he noticed Ophis, staring blankly at him, from a few feet away, sitting in the same way he was.

''...Most curious.'' - She said, not breaking eye contact.

Issei tilted his head to the side, listening to her.

''You made a major change in the sacred gear. You unlocked it.''

[She's right. You won't go mad now, if you boost too much.]

Issei let out a sigh of relief, as he let the cold air wash over his statue, him getting up. -''Is it like a Juggernaut Drive?''

[Kind off, a bit different. You'll see, when the time to use it comes.]

Issei tilted his head to the side, noticing that Vali was also there. He simply nodded, and began to walk away, understanding that everything was fine, and his help wasn't needed.

Kuroka glanced at him, question marks in her eyes.

He remained mute, not saying anything. That journey was for him, and him alone. No one else, not even Kuroka.

As if understanding, her gaze switched to the side, and the ''question marks'' changed into ''disappointment''.

Ophis pulled on his sleeve, making him look down at her doll-like face. Empty of emotions, her gaze simply stared into his soul. -''My snakes, they have taken quite a liking to you. That's good. However, I do wish to inquire about something.''

''What?''

''Your debt to me. I saved your life, and gave you this strength.''

Issei remained standing, his clothes and hair fluttering in the cold wind. She was right. This person, right in front of him, was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. If she was at full power, she could kill him with a single glance. But she wasn't.

''Would getting you back to full power be a sufficient enough exchange?''

She stared for a moment, before nodding her head exactly one time, her eyes still wide.

''Then I promise exactly that. I will get your power back.'' - He raised his hand towards her.

She was frozen, glancing at his hand, unsure for a moment, before she raised her hand, and put it into Issei's. He wrapped his fingers around her small, slender palm and shook it.

Her hand was very soft and smooth, but cold. Kind of like Maria's, he noted.

After his hand was already in his pocket, Ophis' hand remained in the air for a second, before she lowered it too.

''...What was the purpose of that?'' - She inquired, with the same, cold, wide eyes.

''It is a gesture between two people, that is based on mutual trust. I just now, because we shook our hands, have promised to fulfill that, what I said.'' - Issei answered, looking at her.

She tilted her head. -''But why, can you not break the promise now, after shaking hands?''

''I can.'' - Issei chuckled slightly. -''But it is a symbol of pride, conviction, substance and _self_ in the human world. Although some people do think that breaking promises create bad luck.''

''I see.'' - She said, glancing downwards.

Issei walked over to Kuroka, who was still sitting on the ground. Her glance focused on a single point, and Issei disrupted her thoughts.

''...I had a long, good conversation with myself. No worries now, we need to strike.''

''We'll begin to plan, gather the soldiers and tell to get ready. How long? A week, or two?''

Issei shook his head. -''The day after tomorrow. At night.''

Her eyes widened, and she simply let out a small chuckle. - ''Now is not the time to joke around...you're not kidding.''

In a single swift motion she jumped upright, standing eye-to-eye with Issei.

''No, I'm not. We are close, and the info is shabby at worst. We need to move fast and now, before any of the parameters change.''

She grabbed his scalp. -''Or is it because of your body? Are you afraid you won't make it that long?''

Her cold eyes reflected Issei's narrow, cold stare. -''I will make it that long. Don't worry.''

She released his hair, resting her head on his shoulder, and sighing lightly. -''I just don't know what to do. I'm a simple cat, don't you know?''

Issei planted a kiss on her forehead, and lingered next to her, for a few silent seconds.

''Do what you need to.'' - She stated, placing her slender arm on his chest. He nodded, looked at Ophis, who had turned around, staring at something in the distance. He cracked his neck, and walked off.

She remained standing in the dark field, her clothes fluttering in the wind. -''All I can do when I'm sad is meow.''

She raised her head, staring at the wide, white circle in the sky.

''Meow.''

* * *

Koneko was more, or less, confused. She was sitting in a large sofa. Extremely large. Uncomfortably large. A bit to her right, sat Azazel and comfortably chatted with a vampire lord.

The girl,that had introduced herself as Elmenhilde Galnstein, that was sitting next to him kept staring at her, making her uncomfortable. Her perfect, porcelain doll-like features, and those blood-red eyes didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Her perfection probably made it even more unbearable.

Koneko's head was leaned down, as she threw quick glances at her, from time to time. Any time that Koneko looked at her, she was glancing straight at her, without failure.

She wanted to ask her, if something was bothering her, in a condescending tone, but didn't, realizing that was exactly what Issei, no, Hyoudou, would have done.

''So, what you are saying that Khaos Brigade still has Ophis?'' - The Lord Vampire asked, his blood-red eyes narrowing.

''Yes, but at the same time, no. The thing looks like Ophis. The thing has the power of Ophis, but isn't the real Ophis. It's a fake, made from her power.'' - Azazel answered, crossing his legs.

''Does this impact us, in any way?''

''I don't think so. After all, I'm simply saying that Khaos Brigade is a threat, but it shouldn't be the biggest threat.''

''...They already have infiltrated the Tepes household, how can they not be a threat?'' - The man asked, his voice timbre lowering. -''Are you stupid, fallen angel?''

Azazel cracked his neck, glaring back at the man. -''Most of you vampires are little out of touch. Khaos Brigade have Tepes, sure, but have they done anything to you, until now? They care for the girl, not you. Do you not know who your true enemy is?''

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, so the doll-like girl answered, in a oddly cold, but princess-like tone. -''This ''Bloodhound'' person, was it not? I did hear stories of other vampire settlements being attacked by him.''

She said it in such a uncaring way that Koneko upturned her eyebrows, but kept quiet, because Azazel already had began to talk.

''Yes. He, and his army have wiped out many Vampire settlements. However, the problem stands that Khaos Brigade took over Tepes...and if my intuition is correct, they will strike too. And with him, we can't know for sure, what kind of a scale the attack will be.''

The man rubbed his chin, looking Azazel in his eyes. This time, the expression wasn't angry...but reflected regret, perhaps. -''Your words only make it more important, and to do so quicker...we need to save the Tepes girl, if that Grail falls into the hands of the enemy, unspeakable, horrible things will fall over the world. Not only the human, the whole world, it will crumble. You can be sure of that. The number 1 Sacred Gear has that kind of a power.''

''We are short-handed...very short handed, in these last few weeks, a lot of bad things happened, from the combined effort of Zero Army and Khaos Brigade.'' - Azazel spoke, sighing lightly. -''But as far as help goes, I will see to it that the Power Trinity knows of the situation.''

The man grasped at his face for a second, before looking to the ground, and beginning to speak. -''...You have to understand how humiliating it is, to ask for help from outsiders. But we have no choice.''

The man stood up, and bowed. -''Please, there has to be something more you can do.''

Azazel stood up, and placed his arm on his shoulder, as he stood up straight. -''Please, no need for such humility. I will see to it, personally, that the two strongest families will not die out, nor will your territory be taken over.''

The man nodded, but the doll-like girl spoke up. -''Will the Gremory family arrive?''

Azazel looked at Koneko, and answered. -''No. Due to unfortunate circumstances, nor she, nor her family will be able to come and help.''

''...That's very rude of them. Last I heard of it, this ''Bloodhound'' person was in her peerage, in fact.''

Koneko stared at her with a cold glance, but nothing came of it, since Azazel smirked, his expression turning...sinister. -''Trust me, the most ''damage'' was done to her, and her alone. The path of carnage did start there. She is the one, who is the most unfortunate one.''

''...Fair enough.'' - Elmenhilde answered, her doll-like eyes crossing over to Koneko, after that small pause. -''Last inquiry then, who is she, exactly?''

''She's my bodyguard.'' - Azazel answered, without batting an eye.

''I see.'' - She answered, and Koneko got up, getting ready to leave.

The vampire-lord whispered something into Elmenhilde's ear, as her doll-like features scrunched up, expressing displeasure. She stood there, blank, for a few seconds, before addressing Koneko and Azazel at the same time.

''Thank you...for the help, Azazel.''

It was obvious how hard it was, for her to swallow her pride.

Azazel nodded, raising his hand. -''No need, I am just doing what's in the best of everyone's interest.''

''I trust it you know your way around?'' - She asked, throwing forced politeness.

''Yes, yes, no worries about us. I assume we will discuss this matter further tomorrow?'' - He asked, with a gentle smile.

''Of course. But please, do make haste.''

''Utmost urgency, I promise.'' - He said, before he, and Koneko left the room. They weren't facing a fancy, large room filled with overpriced ornaments anymore, but an equally giant hallway, filled with expensive, middle-age paintings of various sizes.

Koneko let out a long sigh, and Azazel ruffled his own hair, sighing as well. -''What a boring bunch of losers.''

She smirked a bit, before speaking. -''What is our plan now?''

''We return to our rooms. Rest, while I will contact Sirzechs and Michael, and try to gather help soon. We are going to need some strong firepower though, if Hyoudou attacks...ahh...'' - He sighed, together with a moan of annoyance. -''This is such a bother, I'll have to pull Tobio out of his current mission...so he can help.''

Koneko didn't respond, remaining at her side. She was unsure about this ''Tobio'' person. Could she even face her sister? Not to mention her mentor?

She shook her head, removing those thoughts. They would only serve as a complete distraction, nothing more.

* * *

The sun was rising outside. A bit more than half a day, and he would attack.

However, Maria was perplexed by this turn of events. Issei was sitting down, drinking coffee in her ''room''. It was delicious, to say the least. Out of this world, even. It warmed him up inside, as if he had swallowed a sun.

Exactly opposite, of the woman that had made it.

Issei had changed his clothes. Now, only a deep-black, textureless turtleneck covered his upper body, while black, form-fitting pants covered his lower body, together with his usual, black boots. His metallic arm blended in with the dark material.

Maria looked at him, as she made herself coffee.

''Issei.'' - she spoke, making him raise his head.

His white hair, that had fallen to the side of the eyepatch shook a bit, as his lone eye met Maria's. It was dull, like always...but it felt darker. His pupil...was sharp. She couldn't really put a finger on what exactly was different.

''You've changed.''

He glanced at her for a second, before looking down at the coffee cup in his right hand. -''Me? No, never.''

''You're being humble again. You did change, somehow inside, did you not?'' - she took the brewed coffee, and went over to the sofa, in which Issei was sitting in. Instead of planting herself down on it, she sat on the coffee table, right in front of Issei, looking into his face.

She took a sip of the coffee, savoring the taste, before opening her mouth. -''So, you want to attack at night, is that correct?''

''Yes. We have enough information to pin-point everything, right?''

She looked to the side. -''Pretty much. However, I do not like to go in on such low amounts of it. There are a lot of variables at play here, Issei-chan. Too many players, too many possible outcomes. You might not know basic arithmetics, but you should know, that the more players are on the field, the more outcomes.''

''It doesn't matter, does it? You're a control freak, Maria. I do things differently.'' - Issei answered, taking a sip of the hot coffee. -''Since, you put me in charge...everyone follows my orders, not yours, right?''

She smirked, tilting her head down, amused. -''That's very bold of you, Issei-chan. Seems like whatever it was, that happened in your cute little noggin, it gave you some confidence.''

Issei lips upturned a small bit, as he drank a bit more from the cup in his hand.

''Anyways, of course. In theory, you are the leader, and I am just some girl, who is your assistant. Do you think the soldiers think we have hot, mindless sex all the time you're over here, huh?''

Her lips curled, as she leaned forwards, her decollete uncovering her small breasts. Issei closed his eye, smiling. -''They might. But that is besides the point. So, will you give them the order, then?''

She nodded, sighing playfully. -''Not like I can deny you, king.''

''King?'' - Issei smiled, amused.

''Kakaka, ''king'' doesn't fit you. Never have, never will.'' - She answered, leaning back, not looking at anything in particular. -''Although I do wonder, if your visit to the Boosted Gear has something to do with why you are in such a rush. Is time...valuable for you?''

''Did Mengele not tell you anything?'' - Issei asked, slightly confused. -''Of course, I'm racing against the clock.''

She got up, having finished her cup of coffe. Issei looked at her back, at her long sweater, that covered her thighs. She wasn't wearing any pants.

''Maria. Will you ever tell me the reason of me?''

She froze, before turning around, still with an empty cup in her hand. -''Huh?~ You're special. That's it.''

Issei lowered his head. -''You're strong. Stronger than me. Stronger that most people. Why did you need me?''

She smirked, raising the empty cup above her head. -''Because I needed a queen to stand next to me, in the desolate wasteland that is to come.''

''...Or maybe, you wanted to see, if you could create another one, like yourself.''

Maria's small smile disappeared,as she narrowed her eyes. Issei raised his metallic arm, deflecting the cup, as it was flung by Maria. It shattered against a wall.

''My dear lost one.'' - Maria spoke, calming down. -''Please don't talk like I'm some kind of a beast, that I would create someone ''like myself''. It's rude.''

Before Issei could answer, the doors were opened in a rush, and Gilgamesh and one of his soldiers walked in.

''Did I not warn you, to not disturb me?'' - Maria spoke, her eyes becoming narrow slits.

''It's important.''

Issei stared at the man. His shirt was ripped, the Zero Army tattoo clear in view. His hair was messed up from sweat, and his breathing was labored.

''You're Elijah, one of the last Trojans, right?'' - Maria asked, straight to the point.

He nodded, looking at Issei. -''Boss, my patrol with the Khaos Brigade was attacked, and wiped out, by a small girl, with red hair.''

That had caught his attention. -''I am about 90% sure that it was the girl from Gremory peerage.''

''Gremory?'' - He asked, confused.

''No, the little one. With the white hair, before.'' - He answered, inhaling deeply. -''She fought like you. I barely got away.''

''...That doesn't make sense.'' - Issei answered, touching his face with the metallic arm.

''It does...'' - Maria answered, raising her arm. -''Dismissed. Get some rest, soldier.''

He looked at Issei, who nodded to that, and he exited the room. Gilgamesh leaned against the door frame, as Issei looked at Maria. -''Explain.''

''I heard it a bit ago. Koneko Toujou went rogue not too long ago. So, she's chasing after us, huh...''

Issei buried his face in both of his hands, contemplating the situation. Still hidden, he asked. -''This doesn't change anything, right?''

''No. As long as she remains in underworld, she doesn't matter.'' - Maria answered, sighing again. -''However, the question remains in your hands. Can she impact you?''

Issei's stared at her through his eyebrows, before a smirk appeared on his face. Wretched, ugly grin, down-turned eyebrows, narrow smile. -''No, she can't.''

''Beautiful.'' - She said, smiling.

Issei stood up, beginning to walk away. -''Everything is done here?''

''Yes.'' - Maria answered, not looking at him.

He passed Gilgamesh, who remained standing against the door frame. He left the room. Maria turned towards Gilgamesh, her gaze narrowing.

''He's planning something. I can feel it.'' - Maria raised her hand towards him, gesturing. -''Come over here.''

He listened, his tall statue walking across the room, towards her. He stopped a step away from her, looming over her short statue.

''Kneel.''

He did. Now Maria was looking down at him.

''Do you know something?'' - She asked, touching his chin.

''Not a thing. However, he spent a lot of time with Kuroka's sister. Don't trust anything he has to say about her. He is cruel, but he couldn't do that to Kuroka. Not a chance.''

''Of course. Issei is weak. However, I'm uneasy. This game, we are playing, is going high-stakes. Keep a careful eye over him. Don't let him do anything suspicious. Be a knight, to the fake king...''

''As you wish..._Marie_.''

''Remember where your loyalties lay, Gil.'' - She said, yanking the gold chain around his neck, so he would stand up.

He placed his hand on his chest, smirking. -''Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye...if I was ever to betray you..._king_.''

She placed her arm on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. -''Now go. You have work to do.''

He nodded, and exited the room. Maria dropped down on the sofa, crossing her legs, and looked at the ceiling.

''...That was mean of him...I'm cute.''

* * *

Issei's shoulder rested against the large window, as he sat on the window-sill, comfortably reading a book. It has had been a long while since the last time. For a long time, it seemed, he was only doing only things that involved fighting, gaining strenght, or scheming.

To be healthy, you needed to take a break from time to time. At least, Margit used to say that. Her favorite past-time, after fighting was to read. That was how he had started to read. He had thought about it, in the times he had spent in isolation.

Like back then, when he and Margit had split up in a forest, and he had to survive for a while, alone. It wasn't easy, but the hardest part was isolation.

_''If you want to be alone, make sure you love yourself.''_

Those words, he never forgot. They were true. When he was alone, sitting by a fire in the forest of never-ending rain, there was nothing else to think about but himself. About what he had become, about what he was doing, really. And the reason, for why he loved books.

He liked to loose himself in the books, the characters, the world, the setting. Even he, through books, could live out being a hero.

He judged every single action he had, in that time of being alone. A few days later he met up with Margit, of course, but had the nights been any longer, he probably wouldn't be sitting there, reading that book.

''The Metamorphosis'', by Kafka himself. It felt bitter, to find this book in particular, in the house he was staying in. He had read it before, Margit had the complete, unabridged edition. Back then, he always thought himself in the role of George Samsa, the trader who turned into a creepy, ugly, monstrous bug over night.

Wasn't that ironic? How Issei had turned into a monster too, only not overnight. It took a few more.

Samsa, of course tried to become normal, to adjust to the situation, but all he was, was a burden to his family. They were repelled, horrified, and disgusted by his nature and looks, of what he had become.

Back then, and even know, he was sure that his parents would be sick and appalled of him, if they truly knew, all that he had done.

He had finished the book, and placed it down on the window sill, glancing outside. The atmosphere was high-strung. People loading guns, checking their gear, cleaning their swords, checking their slim armors, some were sparring with each-other, some were resting, trying to get some sleep. They had all been alerted.

Gilgamesh was sitting on the edge of a broken fountain, overlooking the soldiers. He shot a glance at Issei, who simply nodded at him.

He jumped off the high windowsill, his expression darkening. He cracked his knuckle with his robotic arm, speaking to no one in particular.

_''Your parent failed in raising you.'' _

* * *

An old man sat in a stolen throne, drinking wine from a stolen chalice. His silver hair fell over his back, taken in an elegant pony-tail. He swirled the last, small amount of wine that was left, and drank it empty. He smiled, looking at the ceiling. It was covered in exquisite, Renaissance time painting of a small boy and his mother. He poured another glass of wine, and continued to read a book, that was placed on the throne's armrest.

That didn't last for long, though. He heard a knock on the door, and a person in white clothes entered, his face covered by a hood. -''Sir Lucifer, we have confirmed that Azazel has been spotted in Romania.''

He got up, nodding. -''Anything more?''

''Nothing.''

''When you have lived this far, you can feel the anticipation in your bones...'' - He answered, waving for the man to go away. He bowed, and exited the way he had entered.

Rizevim's steps echoed as he walked through the massive castle. His gait became slower, once a hallway with blood tracks came into view. The trail led into a room with the doors half-open.

As he came closer, he could hear a sound of cracking and buzzing. Loud, disgusting cracking and a low-pitched sound of buzzing. He opened them, his expression not changing at the sight.

A man clad in black and white, and covered in blood sat a top of a pile of dead bodies. Their ears were sharp, and their lifeless eyes were red...so, obviously vampires. His hair was a dirty mix of white and brown, had grown way too long. His face half covered by a hood, and the other half was his hair, as he was looking down, at his own hands.

They were disfigured, ugly. His nails weren't there, only showing a blue and black mix where they should be. The fingers themselves were black and blue too, but also crippled, didn't bend correctly and were all misshapen and crooked. As he bent them, they made a cracking sound.

His feet were bare, resting on the bloody ground. His whole body was covered by a odd cloak that had a black and white stripe pattern, and it was being kept in place by a chest armor, and straps around his arms and legs.

''I'm pretty sure it will start soon.'' - Rizevim spoke up.

He stopped, freezing, as if only then noticing someone else was in the room with him. He raised his head, his wide open, bloodshot eyes focusing on Rizevim. The skin on his face was bloody, and something was moving, crawling under his skin, around his face and neck, and in his long, messy hair.

_Bees._

The look of a madman clouded his previously gentle and handsome features.

''Are you ready to fight, Shalba?''

The expression morphed into a deranged smile, uncovering his bloody teeth. His voice came out distraught, loud and nervous.

''The _sooner_ the _better_...**my bees are starving**.''

He twitched, going back to cracking his fingers.

Outside of the room, a small girl, with Obsidian eyes stood emotionless. Rizevim walked closer, leaning down at her. -''Is anything wrong?''

''I, ran out of sweets.''

Rizevim smiled. -''Of course. Come, we have a lot more.''

* * *

***  
_I had a dream where the sky fell down._  
_The bloodstains won't come out, no matter how many times I pour warm water on them, they won't come out._  
_Only words begin to dissolve everything, and get stuck in the drain._  
_And you become unable to forgive yourself, unforgiving._  
_I had a dream._  
_A failure of a God_  
_She laughed and squeezed my throat._  
_It's always like this._  
_Only people dull to pain hurt me_  
_She truly loved me,_  
_Only she didn't know how to love._  
_What a stupid God._  
_My nerves grow strangely and pierce through my skin._  
_All at once they sing out._  
_Far away, someone laughs. Soon, it's not even my voice any more._  
_My brain becomes transparent, and there's nothing I can't see._  
_On knowing the things you didn't know, you die._  
_I had a dream where the sky fell._  
_A checkerboard sky._  
_Squashed by it, I died._  
_Yes, I wished for that._

-Ishida Sui.  
***

* * *

_Author's notes._

_Welcome back. Happy holidays, and what not~ My present to you, dear readers. This is most likely the last chapter of this year. It's been a long time, since I've began writing this. Anyways...I hope you liked it._

_Anonymous TG__ bro - Well, thank you. Honestly, I couldn't do an open ending, that would be way too cruel. I'm not that big of a monster, jeez, haha~. It's ending soon, yeah. About Kuroka...I'm having a damn hard time with this, honestly. I'm tearing in different directions every fortnight, fighting myself before sleep, just trying to figure out the last details. You know, I never expected to get THIS far into the story. When I started, I had an idea on how I will end it...but I never, ever thought I'd actually write this far into it. Over 200k words. That's like, what...more than the last Harry Potter book...holy hell. Anyways, Maria fucked him. Literally and figuratively, yeah. Hope you liked this chapter~._

_Please leave a review if you liked, or didn't like the chapter~ _


	41. false KING

_Dance madly with all your strength, _

_tearing the ropes at last you can obtain freedom._

* * *

He glanced at the reflection. Sunken cheeks, a narrow slit for an eye. Condescending, cold, inhumane, untrusting, snake like eye. His eyebrows had become scarcer, his complexion cracked, the numerous scars weeping and inflamed. The skin across his chest, the burned sides were flaky, and pealing, like a snake. His muscle was solid and rigid, any unnecessary fat lost.

If he had to guess, probably 10kg off his usual weight. It was slowly, but surely coming off, not to mention his missing arm. If it was normal fighting, it would be a giant disadvantage, but not in his situation.

He looked at his stump of an arm, the blistering skin scolding red, still burning, still in pain. The metallic, unfeeling replacement laid in front of him, on the obsidian carved sink. After a while of staring, horns were starting faze in and out of frame. He narrowed his eye, moving his chin lower, glaring at the reflection.

There, now that looked like the villain. A monster. Someone who killed, destroyed, shattered. Someone who trampled the weak.

After a minute of staring, he sighed, putting his arm back in. After that, he put on his turtleneck, black shirt and swooped back his white hair. Without a doubt, he did look like a villain, if there was one in this world.

He noticed a presence behind him, even though his senses were very dull. His skills had been dissolving for a while now. He leaned to the side, looking over his shoulder. It was Gilgamesh, leaning against the doorway.

''Boss, it's time.''

He nodded, looking back at the mirror. -''Are they ready?''

''They certainly are.''

He turned around, cracking his wrist, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand, his vision blurring.

''Will you speak, before we go?'' - Gilgamesh asked, looking down at Issei's eye.

He nodded, walking past him, and into the hallway. He could feel the anticipation in his bones. Obviously, the soldiers were ready, waiting outside. Waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to move. So he did, exiting the house, setting foot of his black boots on the marble outside. His footstep echoed, like the hammer of a judge.

And it was judgment time.

The verdict?

_Death._

All of the soldiers looked at him, gathered around in the empty space. Some held guns, some held swords, spears. Some held nothing. However, everyone was dressed in black. Everyone had slim body armor around their chest. Everyone had some red on them. Everyone's eyes were narrow, glaring, angry. _Ready_.

They were ready for revenge. They were ready to fight back.

''A lot has happened to get this far. This...is a turning point. A point, that some...no, most will not be coming back from. Will you still, raise your weapons, to fight with...no, for me?''

**''SIR YES SIR!''**

The shout echoed.

Issei touched his face, smirking. -''Good. Kill. Destroy. Ravage. Fight your heart out.''

He waited for a second, before speaking, as the corners of his mouth pulled upwards, even more.

_''Die for me.''_

He went down the small stairs, meeting Vali, who was standing with crossed arms, throwing a questioning glance at him.

''Any questions before we go?''

''Remember that we have to have that rematch after this.'' - Vali smirked. -''I need to be the one who kills you, so don't go dying on me.''

Issei let out a small chuckle. -''We'll see to that.''

''You look sickly.''

''Don't worry, I've never been stronger than now.'' - He answered, turning to face Kuroka and Maria, who had arrived as he was talking.

''Here.'' - Kuroka raised her hand, and there was something red in it. -''You don't have anything with red, so I thought it would suit you.''

Issei took it with his real hand, realizing that it was a glove.

''Thanks.'' - He put it on his metallic arm, hiding it under the sleeve of his turtleneck.

''Hard to notice your real arm is gone.'' - She said, with a sad smile.

Issei wrapped his real hand around her, standing close. She was really warm. He lingered, not saying anything.

Maria made a coughing sound, raising her arm.

Issei felt the familiar pulling sensation, and put a kiss on Kuroka's forehead, closing his eyes. The familiar feeling of vertigo hit, right as he felt wind rustle his clothes and hair. He released Kuroka, opening his eyes. They were falling from air, once again. Kuroka looked at him, and he looked at Kuroka.

The fall ended, as they landed. Kuroka landed softly, while Issei's landing threw a spider web pattern under him. Something was dropped to the ground in front of him, a little bit to the front.

It was a kid, who had dropped a toy of some kind. Fear clouded his eyes, as the rest of Zero Army soldiers fell to the ground, all landing without problems. Before he could scream, or run away, he was gunned down. Issei remained standing, his arms hanging at his sides.

His red eyes, his sharp ears...the kid was a vampire, no doubt about it. Maria smiled, standing next to him. Her dark clothes fluttered, the white fur of her collar lining hiding her smirk. Issei could tell by her eyes though.

''What's the hold up, Issei-chan?'' - She asked, her voice sugar sweet.

''I can't sense where they are.'' - He answered, closing his eyes. The usual sense of direction, sense of killing intent...wasn't there. Only a dull throb remained, in its stead, reminding of what it used to be, but nothing now.

''Well, that's unfortunate.'' - She said, faking sincerity. -''I can sense the enemy. Kuroka too. Just follow us, then.''

Issei glanced at her, before turning around, facing his soldiers.

**''Go wild!''** \- He shouted, his voice gruff, raising his foot, and smacking it down. His soldiers scattered into every direction, bloodlust lingering in the air. -_''Go die for me.''_

Issei , Kuroka, Gilgamesh, Fleimel, Maria and Vali squad remained in the middle of the street. Issei faced Maria, as she hummed for a little bit.

''Ah...right. I thought so.'' - She said, her eyes going narrow.

''It's that old man, Issei.'' - Kuroka said, looking at him. -''He is moving further away, as we speak.''

Issei's eye went narrow. He cracked his knuckle just by straining it into a fist, and inhaled. -''Let's go. We'll take him down.''

''...Wait.'' - Kuroka spoke, before they could set off. -''I feel...something familiar. Shalba.''

Maria closed her eyes, opening them after a few seconds. -''...Yeah. You're right! I thought you killed him Issei-chan!''

She threw him a glance, staring straight at him, trying to make him uncomfortable.

''I guess he was tougher than I expected.'' - he shrugged. -''Not like it matters. Let's go.''

And they did, setting off towards the inner part of the vampire city. Maria floated, and so did Kuroka, while Issei and Gilgamesh ran along, kicking off the ground, leaping over obstacles in the way. Vampires were getting killed in the way, and they killed a few as well. No one had a chance against him. Issei landed, sliding a bit, glancing at Kuroka and Maria, who had stopped.

They were at a crossroad. They had stopped by a bridge, glancing into the distance. His glance narrowed, as he tried to focus his vision into the distance. After a few seconds of blurriness, the gigantic castle came into focus. He sighed, looking at the trio standing next to him. -''Shall we go?''

''You still don't feel it?'' - Maria asked, disappointed. Her sugar-sweet voice was nowhere to be found.

Without his mind grasping the situation, his body simply moved to the side, dodging a hit to his temple, his left arm punching the attacker in the gut. He didn't collapse, instead he remained hunched over next to Issei, staring up through his dark hair.

Once Issei's single eye met his two crazed ones, Issei brought his fist down on his skull throwing him into the ground. His leg raised high, he shattered though his head.

''This one isn't a vampire.'' - Issei stated, looking back at Maria, who wasn't really surprised, nor acknowledged what Issei had done.

Gilgamesh jumped forwards, slicing down another person who had tried to attack Issei, while Kuroka's and Fleimel's combined magic destroyed a few others. Khaos Brigade, obviously.

''Man, these guys are weak, has Khaos Brigade finally given up?'' - Vali spoke, floating mid-air.

Issei shrugged, beginning to move over the bridge.

''Wait-!''

He heard, from Kuroka, before the bridge was shattered, as he barely jumped into the air. Rubble, smoke, and pieces of flesh scattered into every direction, as Issei understood the threat through the smoke. The silhouette was way too large for a human.

[Grendel. He was dead.]

Ddraig, the dragon inside his mind, spoke. And at the same time, Grendel, the dragon who had just shattered the whole bridge, roared.

**[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

The roar of their sacred gears echoed, as Issei punched the dragon in the face, but remained there, floating, because the punch had done nothing.

''Huh? This is all the mighty ''DDraig'' can do?''

He swooped his claw towards Issei, who used his dragon wings to go high into the air, as Vali attacked the dragon with magic attacks.

Mid-air, he began to fall down. His mind, removed from the current situation, called on the stolen weapon. The God-killing spear. The actual spear, that had killed the God.

The atmosphere changed in a second, as Issei pulled the spear out of nothing. The previously beautiful, sharp, brilliant even, spear was now dark and crude. Like a caveman's spear, carved from an ivory bone. The spear was just exactly that. A long, dark handle and a sharp point at the end. A tool to kill. Nothing more, nothing extra, nothing pretty.

Issei's boosters kicked in, as he rushed past Grendel, cutting into his arm, and he landed, sliding along the ground.

''So Rizevim was correct then. You actually stole Cao's sacred gear?'' - They glanced upwards, noticing the new person, standing on top of Grendel's shoulder. His silver hair fluttered in the wind, his ornamented cloak not having even a single speck of dust on it.

''Euclid, I was wondering when you'd show up.'' - Maria spoke, smiling. -''Isn't it boring to be the right hand to that old man?''

''What about you? What are you even doing?'' - Euclid asked. -''Who are you, even? No one sane knows. So who are you, Maria?''

''A monster of those days.'' - She smiled, raising her hand, motioning Issei to attack.

Grendel didn't act like he was hurt, as Issei's armor's single eye shone intently, before a white-gauntleted arm landed on his shoulder. -''I'll take care of this, Hyoudou.''

He pushed Issei back, gently, before stepping forwards, together with his ragtag team of helpers.

With a flick of his wrist, bunch of magical attacks went towards Grendel and Euclid, with a shatter of sound, like a lighting bolt. In that time, Vali spoke under his breath.

**[EMPIREO JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE!]**

His armor turned silver, instead of white, and he shot off, in a speed uncatchable by the eye, dragging Euclid along with himself, while his crew began to attack Grendel.

Issei looked at Maria, the spear disappearing from his hand, before jumping over the space where the bridge had previously been, as he dashed towards the castle. Of course, there were plenty of guards - vampires and Khaos Brigade, but they didn't matter.

The weak didn't matter, after all.

Before entering the giant castle, Issei looked back. The city was set ablaze, burning intently, enveloping the skyline in an eerie orange glow. With a kick, the giant door of the prestige, marble castle fell. He alone, was the only one necessary to conquer the castle.

A few guards jumped at him, but they were not a threat, as the spear that appeared in his hand cut down a few of them down with a single swipe. A vampire, who was a bit stronger than most of them was able to dodge, swiping his sword upwards, but Issei stepped on it, with his armored leg, shattering the blade, pushing the butt of his spear through the man's chest, flipping backwards, and cutting off the last attackers head, who had tried to sneak up. The rest stood back, firing magic at him that had literally no effect on his armor.

Maria, Kuroka, Gilgamesh and Fleimel to entered the castle, destroying the rest of the guards. The obsidian floor allowed their footsteps to echo loudly, although the sound was subdued from the outside's bustling. They stood in the middle of the first floor, facing a giant staircase. The throne room, obviously, wasn't here. This was a half-assed attempt to protect a place that wasn't important.

Kuroka closed her eyes, concentrating, as they stood in the midst of the dead bodies. Paintings hang off the walls, men with red eyes, pointy ears. Women, beautiful and pure. Of course, Issei looked at the beautiful, authentic design of the castle. Or rather, would ''palace'' be a better name, to call this place as?

''They are below.'' - Kuroka stated. -''They tried to hide it...but it is pointless.''

Issei raised his leg, and without waiting or saying anything, shattered the obsidian floor, falling further than he thought they would. He dusted off his turtleneck, and glanced forwards. A long, wide hallway remained, decorated with a red carpet that extended far into it. Issei realized that it was curling to the side, and lowering downwards, into the earth. Basically, a giant, round stairway.

''Hey...''

He heard Gilgamesh's voice. It was pretty hoarse, unlike his usual, cocky one.

There was a cross behind them. It stood in the back of the room, and there was a person hanged on it, upside down. Issei moved closer, looking at it.

The person who was hanged from it, upside down, had white hair. He was wearing simple, black pants and boots, similar to the ones that Issei wore. His right leg was straight, while his left leg was bent, the foot touching the man's other leg's knee, making an upside-down 4. Both of them were nailed into the cross.

His chest was bare, uncovering his scarred stomach, and the Zero Army tattoo. His neck was slashed, his legs tied behind his back with red rope. His left eye, through his skull, had been nailed to the cross with a large spike. The other one was glassy, reflectionless, unseeing. And on his head, there was a crown. Dark, made out of barb wire, but still, a crown. His expression had remained cold and stoic through the process of him dying.

Blood had pooled under him, coming from his neck, and dyeing half his hair red. Before the blood, only a number was carved into the ground.

XII

''Looks like they were expecting us, after all.'' -Maria spoke, chuckling. -''Is that suppose to be you?''

Issei glanced at her cute face for a second, before looking closer at his soldier. The man, that had previously served him, was being eaten by maggots. Familiar maggots.

''Shalba did this.'' - Issei stated, turning around.

Kuroka raised her arm, pulling the nails out with magic, setting the soldier down by the cross. She lingered for a small while, before closing that, what had remained of his eyes. As she raised up, she grabbed the dog tags off him.

Their footsteps, seemingly heavier and louder than before, echoed, as they stepped deeper into the underground facility. Many doors, that led to a bunch of branching paths. Issei trusted Kuroka, when she said that no one was behind the doors. They were empty. Well, at least no one alive was close to them.

The three women had taken lead, and when they stopped in their tracks, Issei had to, too.

''You smell that?'' - Fleimel asked.

Issei, as a matter of fact, didn't.

''Like rotten bodies.'' - Gilgamesh spoke. -''More of our soldiers?''

''There.'' - Kuroka pointed to a double-door hallway. Issei stepped forwards, lingering before the doors.

''Can you tell me exactly where he is?''

''...5 meters to your right, straight ahead.'' - Kuroka said, after closing her eyes.

Issei stepped to the side, cracking his neck, before simply dashing through the walls, leaving only rubble and dust in his path, until he reached Shalba.

His gauntleted fist crashed into his abdomen, expelling Ki the other side. Shalba didn't collapse, however, as he threw his fist back at Issei. He dodged, but he felt something stick to his armor's helmet.

Of course, it was those pesky bugs of his. He unleashed Ki from his body, but the bugs didn't scatter...they simply tore through his armor, beginning to eat at his flesh. Suddenly, Kuroka's palm swiped across his face, removing the bugs.

He had jumped back, now standing a few meters from Shalba. He twisted his back, looking at Issei, who was indifferent.

''You smell like Ophis, Shalba.'' - Kuroka commented.

''Oh, you.'' - He responded, realizing who Kuroka was. -''So you still remain by his side.''

''Sorry, for not finishing you before, and for making you suffer.'' - Issei spoke.

He reminded Issei of himself.

''Hehe.'' - He laughed, seemingly to himself. -''I don't mind. My bugs didn't die, did they? Because they can adapt to overcome. People can. I can, too.''

''So you got revenge on my soldiers, not me?'' - Issei asked him, looking to the side, as if he was bored.

''I killed 17 of your men. 17. How does that feel? Most of them were the ones undercover, but it wasn't hard to tell, not for my bugs.''

Issei turned his head towards Fleimel, whose arm was straining, pulled into a fist.

''Fleimel, you can kill him.'' - he answered, indifferent.

''Huh? Aren't you mad, Hyoudou? Don't you want to kill me? To make me pay?''

He remained indifferent.

''With pleasure, sir.''

She stepped forwards, while Issei dodged sideways, as a bunch of bugs tried to reach Issei, but he spat fire, destroying them.

Fleimel's arm wrapped around Shalba's wrist. He tried to move it, but couldn't.

''You aren't the one I want, girl!'' - He shouted, trying to tear off his grip, before throwing a punch with his other arm, but was unsuccessful, as Fleimel blocked with her other arm's elbow.

''Do it, already.'' - Issei commanded.

The place where Fleimel was holding began to burn, radiating away from his arm, towards his whole body. After a few seconds, his whole body was on fire. Engulfed, He shrieked, his voice disfigured, loud and eerie. He didn't stop screaming, the whole time he burned. His bugs tried to get away, but were unsuccessful, as they too burned, flying around like fireflies, before perishing to ash, not even hitting the ground.

They stood there, looking at Shalba on fire, for more than a minute. His before, standing statue had now become a crumbled man, on his knees, with Fleimel holding his arm up in the air. He had burned out, only a black, smoldered skeleton remaining. His organs had turned to coal, his blood evaporated, his clothes gone. She released his arm, allowing it to hit the ground, where it dispersed into ash.

As she stepped forwards, she stepped on Shalba's skull, and it too, became nothing more than ash.

Issei knew, how Shalba had felt. Issei was the villain, in his story. Like Issei had hunted down the men who worked for Levente, the same way Shalba had done to his men. The same anger that Issei felt against those who tortured him, Shalba had experienced it too. The same violence, that Issei had done to those who hurt him, was given further to Issei's soldiers, continuing the never ending act of violence.

The same strength that Issei tried to find, Shalba had tried to find. One succeeded, the other - didn't. Life wasn't fair, and god...

''God loves violence.''

Issei stated, turning around. Gilgamesh, Kuroka and Maria were simply waiting, as if they had just done some insignificant.

They moved further, going down the giant spiral, deeper and deeper into earth. The further they went, the less they heard of the outside world's violence, until finally, they didn't hear it at all, anymore.

In the end, the giant stairway came to a stop. This time, it was a giant cave. Modern, with paintings, marble, beautiful carpets and statues. In the distance, there was a giant one, with god.

At least, that what Issei had to think. They began to walk, in a normal, human speed. Maria and Kuroka remained at his side, while Fleimel went a bit to the left, as Gilgamesh went a bit to the right. Gilgamesh jumped a bit, feeling the ground under him.

''This is pretty much it, boss.''

Issei stared at the god's statue in the distance, looking to the sides, and then, at the ground. The red carpet extended towards the statue at the end of the room. It was on a platform, a bit off from the ground.

A few other stone statues stood on both sides of the carpet. Furthest away from the god's statue, were women and men, some peasants, some aristocrats, their arms and heads bent in exaggerated ways, while the rest were knights kneeling, their heads lowered, not worthy of being in god's presence.

God himself, was standing with both of his hands opened, wide towards them all. Both of his palms held a hole, so after his resurrection. His coat, white, flowing behind his back. His hair, perfectly caught in the moment. His eyes, they weren't as welcoming as his gesture made him seem. Slightly narrow, eyebrows upturned.

An arrogant stare of God, seeing only people unworthy in front of himself.

Issei's arm went back, his left leg sliding forwards, as the spear shot out of his hand like a javelin, completely shattering god's neck, sticking in the wall behind it. The head of God rolled loudly, along the quiet room, stopping with a clink by one of the knight's legs. The spear disappeared, returning to the space in Issei's mind.

''Stop playing games, you old piece of shit!''

He stated, his angered voice echoing throughout the room. His angered gaze lingered, before that old man appeared out of nowhere, his arms behind his back, his draping coat reaching the ground. His monocle reflecting light, so his left eye met Issei's right one.

''Welcome, Hyoudou Issei.'' - he said, with a calm voice. -''I was expecting you, I really was. You didn't die, and that's quite an accomplishment in of itself.''

Issei was about to attack, but Rizevim raised his hand.

''Isn't it ignorant to attack, before speaking? Think before you act, child.''

After he said that, Issei noticed the little girl, hiding behind him. Obsidian hair, albeit stylized a bit differently, upturned eyebrows, unemotional eyes, and of course - a gothic loli dress.

''This...is Ophis' power. She could blast you away with a wave of her hand...and she will.''

Issei shrugged. -''Is there anything else? Or can I kill you already, and find the Grail?''

''The grail? You've already found it.'' - Rizevim spoke, raising his hand, summoning a golden chalice in his arm. He shook it around, before making it disappear. -''I must say, though, it is every bit as powerful as the rumors told. You saw the dragon, there outside, right? Well, I revived him.

Issei heard growling from Ddraig, inside his mind. Well, that explains it, then...and it also proves how dangerous it is.

''We both want to same thing, right, Hyoudou? To awaken the 666, to bring terror to the world?''

''That's right, Riz'.'' - Maria answered, taking place in front of Issei, who remained standing his right side turned towards Rizevim. -''However, I will be the one to do that. It will be my doing, not yours, not Khaos Brigade's, no one elses but mine. You must understand, right?''

''It's all about reputation, then? Fame? You want to go down in history as _the_ villain, not _a_ villain? Hahaha!'' - He laughed, smiling. -''You're quite cute, you know that?''

''I'm too old for you, brat.'' - She responded, smirking back at him. -''Sorry, but we don't play well with other's. After the end of the world, a new world will be born...a world where the strong will rule.''

She walked to the side, attracting the Ophis clone's attention. Her eyes went wide, as she threw a magic attack that would be able to level the whole place towards Maria. Rizevim's gaze, turned towards Ophis' clone, surprised.

''Lilith!?'' - He shouted, before Issei's fist met Rizevim's head, throwing him into the wall, and Issei followed up, his kick going for his head again, about to smash it in...

But it was caught, and Issei's armor perished. His leg turned backwards, in a way it shouldn't bend, he blocked a punch with Ki-infused punch of his own back, and he was released, because Gilgamesh's sword swung down at Rizevim's arm.

Issei jumped back, getting caught by Kuroka, who instantly healed his leg. They both landed, a bit back, and Gilgamesh jumped away, going towards Maria.

''Heh, surprised kid?'' - Rizevim spoke. -''I have a special skill too. I can disable your sacred gear...and the other one, too. The one that isn't really your's.''

He was set on fire by Fleimel, who had sneaked up behind him. A giant fireball, making Issei and Kuroka recoil, but it wasn't enough. With a swing of his arm, the fire dissipated, and he was unharmed.

Issei shrugged, pulling on the neck of his black shirt, looking down. -''I guess I'm on my strength alone, again.''

He looked at Kuroka and Fleimel, who glanced back, not saying a word.

It wasn't a badly known fact, that Issei Hyoudou fought alone. He was stronger like that, always had been. He had become who he was, by his fists, and his fists alone. People came and went, helping here and there, but in the end - he was on his own.

Rizevim disappeared, but Issei knew exactly where has going for, raising his right arm before his left arm, catching a fist, there, where he couldn't see it - in his blindspot. His arm flexed, hearing the bones crack, spinning his body forwards, elbowing Rizevim in the forehead, hearing another loud crack. His abdomen flexed from his instinct, as Rizevim's fist connected, forcing Issei to back off. With his devil's power, his own muscle, Ki to reinforce his body, and his dull nerves, it still hurt.

His face scrunched up in pain, his right leg going high, but it was dodged, as Issei himself jumped upwards, dodging a swipe from Rizevim. He was way better at fighting than he had expected. Why?

Was he one of those ''perfect at everything'' guys?

A burst of magic went for his side, as he slapped it away with a Ki infused arm. His left, metallic arm went for Rizevim's face, but it didn't connect, as he grabbed it, smacking Issei in the face, breaking his nose. Isse exhaled, his mouth opening. His teeth revealed, sharp and bloody, as Issei headbutted Rizevim, making him recoil.

Issei jumped back, taking a deep breath as he did that.

He had to drop everything out of his mind. There was no need to think, for someone like him. Stronger, fiercer, angrier, faster. His eye narrowed, his muscle contracting, he had to get his head into the fighting.

Slowly, he began. A kick went over his head, as he exchanged places with Rizevim. His previous lighting quick attacks, were now slow, in Issei's mind. He predicted Rizevim's punch, moving in forwards, his right arm bent at the elbow, Rizevim's punch going just left of Issei's body, as he unleashed his elbow against the side of Rizevim's head.

He was staggered, as Issei used the chance to punch him in the stomach a few times, uppercutting him as he tried to escape. Rizevim didn't began to fall over, but caught Issei's arm.

He pulled back, easily with his strenght, and enveloped in a purple glow, raised his left leg to his chest, before straight-kicking him into the head, launching him over the hall, as he crashed through a bunch of statues.

He pulled himself up, noticing that he was bleeding from his mouth. Issei remained standing, touching his face with the gloved arm, and looking at it. He was bleeding from nose, but his face was numb. His whole body, too.

He flexed his back, feeling power surge through his veins. He was borrowing from Ophis' snakes again, even more than ever now. He could push himself to his heart's content. Disappearing in a flash, he and Rizevim were once again fighting hand-to-hand, one expert against each other, sweat forming on Issei's brow, but he wasn't backing down. With every punch they exchanged, with every kick he narrowly dodged, with every strike that connected to Rizevim's surprisingly sturdy body, he was coming back to life, as if being dragged out of water, closer and closer to surfacing.

With every punch, he became faster, stronger and more efficient. Their movement, like a beautiful dance, and the true victor was he, who remained alive after the fight.

Lilith's attacks were being suppressed by Maria, while Kuroka, Fleimel and Gilgamesh attacked, but nothing was working. Lilith felt indestructible. They moved around, exchanging magic blows that was cracking the roof, the floor, the walls...this place had to be reinforced with magic.

Issei, like a dog with his muzzle finally removed, began to overtake Rizevim. His movement wasn't as smooth as Issei's. His reach, even though he was taller, was shorter, he wasn't as flexible - and the most important part - he wasn't as sharp. His fighting instinct, that comes from living on the battlefield, from being in a constant state of fighting - it wasn't nearly as honed as Issei's.

And so it was, that Issei stood over Rizevim. He tried to get up, but Issei stomped him in the chest, not allowing for his movement, pinning him down to the ground with his boot.

He grabbed Issei's leg, but couldn't move it.

''Ridiculous...completely ridiculous...for you to be this strong.'' - He stated, but his tone wasn't anger...just amusement. -''Don't underestimate him...is what they say.''

Issei listened, but suddenly stepped back, staggering, clutching his chest, before puking up blood, over his own boots. His face scrunched up in pain, his ears ringing...before blood began to trickle out of the left one. He had to assume that his nose would bleed too, but it was already bleeding.

''You don't look too good, kid.''

Rizevim stated, getting back up. -''Thanks for letting me recover...fighting you is pretty exciting.'' His arm was broken, his nose too, bruised and bloody, one of his eyes swollen shut...but he would have gotten up and fought back again, even stronger.

''O-?'' -however, he fell back down, half of his head missing. Torn off, like a wrong page out of a notebook. Blood, spinal fluid and brain began to pool under him, as Issei looked, passive, blank. Rizevim Livan Lucifer was no more. The leader of Khaos Brigade, the mastermind behind it all, was no more. One of the biggest current villains...had perished, by the hand of Ophis.

He turned his glance to his side, having to lower it.

Ophis stood there, resting her arms at her sides, no emotions on her face.

''Why did you kill him?'' - Issei asked, glancing at her.

''Why not? He wasn't anyone important, in the end.'' - Ophis turned around, disappearing, and appearing next to Maria.

She froze, and so did everyone else...including Lilith.

She tilted her head, looking at Ophis.

''Rizevim is no more...come with me. You...have no need to be here.'' - She stated, reaching out with her hand, gently. Small, fragile dollesque fingers, same ones that had killed Rizevim, one of the ultimate devils.

She glanced at Rizevim's lifeless body, before turning back to Ophis.

''...Do you have snacks?''

''I, do.'' - She answered, moving closer, with her arm still extended.

Lilith grasped at Ophis' hand, with her small fingers, interlocking them. They stood next to each other, holding hands, like twins. Ophis glanced at Issei.

''Keep your promise, Ddraig.''

Issei nodded, standing with a bleeding nose, his chest raising and falling.

Ophis and Lilith disappeared the same way they had appeared.

''How very anticlimactic. Not fun.'' - Maria spoke, taking off her coat, that had been torn in various places. Under it, she was wearing something rather mundane, for her. black, skinny pants, high-heeled shoes, and a black turtleneck sweater, the sleeves a bit too long, contrasting with her white skin, and in turn - with her black fingernails. The scar on her neck was hidden.

She pulled the sleeves up, as she stepped towards Rizevim's body, kneeling over him. Her arms drove over his coat, tearing a hole in the middle of it. Her sharp fingers traced over his skin, stopping right where the ribs met, just below the solar plexus, before she rammed both of her palms into his chest, drawing lukewarm, dark blood.

With a loud crack, she tore open his chest, and drove her hands even deeper, messing around in his insides, searching for the Grail. Issei stood, his ears ringing, space spinning in vertigo.

''Issei.''

He heard, snapping out of the buzzing in his ears.

''Mhm?'' - He answered, looking at Maria, who was standing right in front of him.

The time had ran past him, without realizing.

She was holding the Grail in her hand, standing with a small smirk. The small, golden chalice looked underwhelming, even in Maria's petite, but covered in blood, hands.

''That jackass...'' - her small smile turned into a rabid smirk. -''This...isn't the full Grail.''

''_What?_'' - Issei's voice, cold, echoed.

''Calm down.'' - She raised her finger, as if to admonish Issei for his tone. -''The rest, isn't far. I can feel it now that I have a piece of it.''

''Why did he split it?'' - Kuroka asked, trying to wipe the blood off from Issei's face, but it was dried already, so Issei gently stopped her.

''Well, that's what we are going to find out.'' - She responded, with a playful sigh.

''Hey boss.'' - Gilgamesh touched Issei on the shoulder. -''Relax a bit...you're way too strung up. Your glance scares even me.''

Issei's lone eye met Gilgamesh's red eyes, both narrow, before softening a bit.

''You know how important this is to me.'' - Issei said, shrugging off his hand..

Issei looked back at the headless statue of Jesus, at the shattered statues of peasants and knights, before he exhaled, and followed Maria, his footsteps echoing, his now messy hair throwing a shadow over his eyes.

* * *

She stood, in the middle of the street, her small figure looming over a soldier of Issei, his teeth gritted, his gaze crazed. She lingered, before smashing his head in. Azazel had left in a hurry, looking for the Tepes leader.

Koneko raised her head, twitching, as her sensitive ears heard a scream in the distance, and she left in a hurry, towards them.

She couldn't sense Issei, nor her sister...so she did that, which she could.

* * *

Sirzechs' desk was clean. Empty. Not a single sheet of paper remained on it. A fountain pen, put down parallel to the ink, clean and tidy. A few books, stacked edge to edge, had still remained.

He was sitting at his desk, staring ahead, not really seeing anything. The clock kept clicking, being the only sound in the vacuum of the sound.

Until a knock broke that silence.

Without him answering, the door opened a short second later. He locked eyes with Grayfia, who entered the room, with Souji Okita in tow. He was still the same as ever, easily relaxed, even in this kind of a situation.

''Is it time?''

Grayfia nodded. -''Zero Army attacked, completely disregarding Khaos Brigade. I'm fairly certain they were after the Grail, after all.''

''...Anything more, that should be added?''

''Issei Hyoudou has the Longinus Spear, and Vali Lucifer is there, too.'' - Grayfia added, becoming silent.

Sirzechs got up, cracking his neck. His tall frame moved over the room.

''Let's go.''

He knew he had to end that, which was started by him, after all.

* * *

_Writer's notes._

_They say that in a human's body, every cell is replaced in 7 to 10 years. Brain is what, like 10% of the whole body? Maybe less? Than it would be pretty conceivable to say, that my brain has changed in these two months._

_Anyways, its been over 2 months. Sorry. I had to write a thesis, I read a lot of books, and I got all of the achievements that Dark Souls 2:SOFTS has. I really am sorry, for making the few people who read this, wait so long. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I'm back, and I'll be swift this time around. I bought a mechanical keyboard, so it feels good to type, too. _

_Yes, there are a few things that have subtly changed, but nothing really big. I will explain a lot at the end. My feelings, and whatnot. _

_A lot of things happen in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Welcome me back, or hate me, in the review section! Thanks for reading._


	42. UNRAVEL:THE WORLD

Once they reached surface, it was raining. The dark mass of clouds above had began to cry, drowning the dying vampires in water. ''Raining'' wasn't the best way to describe it - it was pouring, a deluge of rain.

Issei glanced at the large window of the castle, standing with his hands behind him, his real arm wrapped around his fake arm's wrist. He watched the deluge, with a straight face, void of any emotions. The blood on his face accented his lack of expression, making him look angry. He stood on the stairway upwards, that furthered into the second floor of the castle.

The rain seemed like thin, white rails falling out of the sky, crashing into the ground and dispersing. The burning horizon had been soothed, lacking the red gradient. They had taken longer than he had expected, then, he thought.

''Issei-chan?''

He heard Maria speak, drawing him out of his frozen state. His head turned upwards, looking at her, standing on top of the stairs, ready to go further.

''They say that vampires love these mountains for the dreary weather - forever lasting dark clouds cover the dome, while rain falls for days on end, drawing shadows everywhere - perfect, for those who can't face the god's light.'' - Maria spoke, glancing outside. -''Well, not that they will live here after today - we'll drive them to extinction.''

Issei glanced at her, smirking. -''Right.''

He moved up the stairs, unlatching his hands from behind his back. After a minute or two of searching by Ki, Kuroka had found the girl that Maria wanted to find - simply by touching the piece of the grail that Maria had. Her energy came from close by - from inside the castle, actually. Even though it was on the other side, the massive castle made sure that they had to walk a long distance.

A few guards, both Khaos Brigade and Vampires, appeared as they walked through the halls, but they were quickly dispatched by Gilgamesh or Fleimel. There were a few holes here and there - from the continued fighting outside - vampires, the prideful creatures, they wouldn't go down without a fight. The sound, however was being drowned out by the water, quite literally.

The palace, or castle, was a maze of hallways, but by the way Kuroka walked, she could probably smell the target. Everything was exquisite, expensive, overly so, but like set-pieces in an old movie - artificial. The whole castle was made to be looked at, not used or lived in. Issei upturned his eyebrows at the sight of it all. Pretentious to no end.

When they turned a rather particular corner, the hallway widened considerably. The carpet, red silk, had become wider. Issei stopped, after Kuroka turned around, facing them.

''Behind those doors lays the Grail. That much, I do know of. I can sense someone else inside, too.''

Her hands hidden behind her feather-like, red coat, only showing the ends of her black nails, her beautiful legs covered by tight, black pants, ending just above her ankles, showing off her smooth skin. On her feet, flexible shoes, with a small heel. Her hips slightly swayed to one side, she looked at Issei.

Her thin eyebrows slightly arched, her hazel eyes narrowed just a bit, forming a cat-like look. Beautiful was too little to say about her. From the tips of her dark, sharp eyelashes, to the gentle curves of her hips, and everything in between, after and before.

Her lips slightly parted, as she looked at Issei, and Issei looked at her. A questioning glance and a few unsaid words went between them, before their eye contact broke, and Maria stole his attention away.

''Well then, it's time to get the whole grail, don't you think?''

Before nodding, his sight was turned towards the doors, and his gaze only then noticed the antlers stuck above the doors. They parted to both sides upwards, retched, enveloped in each other, like the roots of an old, overgrown tree.

As Kuroka stood just between them, it looked as if she had sprouted ugly, dark, rotten wings of her own. They stepped forwards, and being closer to it, uncovered the owner of those antlers. Giant, wide and empty eye sockets...and a beak. A long, dark, slightly rotten beak extending downwards sharply.

''A crow with antlers?'' - Gilgamesh commented, noticing that Issei was staring at it. -''That's pretty nice looking.''

Issei shrugged, stepping forwards and kicking in the double doors with a bit too much ferocity. They shattered, almost to dust.

And there it was - the throne room. A red carpet, covered in gold string extended towards the throne itself - giant, golden and jeweled, reaching for the high ceiling. Like a statue made to show off mans' arrogance. In it, sat a vampire. His coat, ornamented with golden string and jewels, covered a good part of the throne, as he was quite large...but still, he looked like a toddler in a grown-ups chair. The walls were covered in old, rare paintings - beautiful, but lacking in any true value.

The Vampire Lord himself had an air of nobility on him, but that didn't matter, not anymore. Not in the world that Maria would bring.

Issei stood right in front of the red carpet, staring him down without saying a word. He didn't move, and Issei didn't move.

''Give us the girl.'' - Maria stated, her cute voice echoing heavily over the room. -''Don't, and you will die.''

He moved in the throne, and a spear drove straight through his heart, killing him, before his face could even spasm into a pained expression, and before he could even say a single word.

Issei was still standing in the finishing movement of throwing a spear, before he composed himself. Looking at Maria, he spoke. -''Not like it matters, he wouldn't have told us.''

''The girl is behind the throne.'' - Kuroka stated, and Issei was already dashing towards it. With a simple kick, the solid gold throne fell through the wall behind it, revealing a rather big room, once the dust and rubble settled. In it, only a single, king sized bed and a bookshelf stood.

Issei walked closer to the bed, glancing inside. A girl was asleep inside, not too much younger than himself. She didn't react to him, nor to Maria, who had went over to the bookshelf, looking through the books.

''Classics, old editions. These are pretty rare.'' - Gilgamesh stated, looking over Maria's shoulder.

Fleimel and Kuroka stood behind Issei, as he stared at the girl's weak complexion, pale cheeks.

''It's her Issei. It's her.''

Maria had thrown the books in the air, as the pages scattered all around them, falling like the raindrops outside. Slowly, revolving, spinning. Time froze for a second, before it flowed again.

Maria had jumped inside the bed, as the pages fell. Her hands digging deep inside the girl's chest, a grin on her face. Her smile, her wide eyes. She didn't look cute - she looked ugly, and crazed.

Her voice turned rugged, she laughed. -''**Give it to me!**'' - She screamed at her, as the girl, having awoken like that, began to scream and shake, trying to get away. Nothing worked, of course. Blood splattered, hitting the revolving pages that had yet to finish falling. And after the few second struggle, the girl went lifeless, around the same time that the pages had hit the ground.

Issei watched, his heart beating hard and slow, sucking away the sound. Maria had climbed off from the bed, that now bled. The blankets were covered in red, and Maria was too. Her straw yellow hair, her black clothes, her face. Red did suit her, that was true.

She smiled at Issei. A wide, cute smile, her almond-shaped eyes closing. -''We did it Issei!''

In her hand, a three times bigger chalice had appeared. Still golden, but this time more elaborate, jeweled. She held an instrument that could interact with life and death in the world in her petite, doll like hand. The only thing that was missing, was doll-like ball joints.

Issei touched Kuroka's hand with his real one. She looked at him, wondering. Issei smiled, before speaking up. A smile, that seemed to be apologizing.

''Freeze time.''

Gilgamesh's sword came down at him, Fleimel was mid-scream, Maria was smirking, while Kuroka was wide-eyed, but did that, what he asked.

A split second passed, as Issei dashed at Maria. Another 1/8th of a second passed, as Issei grasped at the stolen spear. A half of a second passed, as the spear pierced the chalice. The time stopping spell was broken by Maria a second early. She smirked, raising her hand to the side, the chalice flying away, pierced and ugly.

Gilgamesh's sword came down at Issei, but was blocked by the spear. Issei turned his glance away from Maria, as he spun around, blocking Gilgamesh's sword with a few spins of his spear, before looking back at her.

He felt the change in the temperature, as a giant explosion roared, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Issei dodged a few swipes of Gilgamesh's swords, before looking back at Maria. The temperature was falling down again.

Fleimel's body was in holes, her face twisted in pain, collapsing, bleeding over herself, her clothes now more red than black.

Issei grunted, slamming his spear against Gilgamesh's sword. A hollow sound echoed and his sword shattered. He jumped back, as Issei twisted around, spinning the spear, and blocking a few dozen of flying swords from behind, and he jumped up, as a few dozen more swords broke through the ground he had been standing on. He flipped around, looking at Kuroka. An uncountable number of magic circles behind and around her scattered, as she dodged and tried to attack Maria. The ground, walls, ceiling, all was crashing down.

Issei landed, having dodged the falling debris, twisting his body right, and using his right arm to jab with the spear, using it's superior reach, but Gilgamesh was dodging everything by a hair's length, his dark clothes getting cut up. He looked at Maria again, only to notice Kuroka being pushed back.

His chest got slashed at this moment, as Gilgamesh had closed in on him. The butt of the spear blocked the sword in Gilgamesh's right hand, while the other sword went through Issei's left, metallic arm. They remained in that position for a second, locking eyes. Only then did he realize that rain was falling on them. The deluge poured, washing away the blood from his face, drenching their clothes, aching his bones with cold.

Gilgamesh still held the same, arrogant smirk on his wet face.

Issei head butted him, looking over his lowered head.

Time froze in his mind, once again. He knew this would happen.

Kuroka was on her knees, and she had sprouted wings. Red, flowing wings.

A hole in her chest. A wide, deep hole. Blood surged through it, out of her back, the streams creating the image of wings. Beautiful, alas sad wings.

Issei's spear went for Gilgamesh's right side, so he dodged left, and in that second, Gilgamesh's side completely shattered by his kick. In a quick movement, Gilgamesh's throat was slashed open, covering Issei in his blood, head to toe.

He dashed past Maria, sliding on his knees over the wet ground, catching Kuroka before she could fall on her back. His metallic arm tried to stop the bleeding from behind, his real arm tried to from the front, but it was useless.

Half of her chest was gone, not even half of heart trying to beat, but every time it did, even more blood splattered everywhere.

There was nothing he could do.

She looked at Issei, pale as a doll. Her lips, blue in hue, parted in a painful smile. Even her hazel eyes didn't seem to have that shine anymore. Her right hand reaching at Issei's cheek. Her palm, gentle, caressed his blood-covered face. They remained like that, for a little bit, as the pouring rain washed away their endless blood. Her unsteady, weeping breathing overpowered the sound of the downpour.

She locked eyes with Issei, speaking.

''You never did tell me...''

''What?'' - He asked gently.

''...I love you.''

She said, as easy as that. It was easy for her, even when her blood began to pour out of her mouth, when she started to cough.

''I love you too.''

Issei answered, looking at her. His voice wasn't as natural as hers. It was a stiff, robot-like, even. With her last strength, she wrapped her working hand around Issei's neck, and pulled him close, kissing him. A small peck on the lips, nothing more.

''I understand...Finish it..._unravel...your world_.''

Her last words came out like a whisper. Issei moved her hair to the side, but it was all drenched in rainwater from the broken roof. She closed her eyes with a smile. Her body, now cold...and her face, remained in that expression.

''The real tragedy here...is her.''

Maria's cold voice echoed, and Issei traced her glance.

Fleimel's collapsed body lay dead. Holes in her body, her figure twisted in agony, her eyes wide opened, looking at the sky. The blood had been washed away by rain.

Issei picked Kuroka's now cold, lifeless body up and stood up. In a bridal carry, he held her in the rain, facing Maria.

''Marriage by death...ain't it a beautiful thing.''

He turned around, walking to a spot where the roof was still in one piece, putting Kuroka down, so she wouldn't be in the direct rain. His footsteps echoed, his clothes, hair, completely drenched, as he stopped by Fleimel's body.

He leaned down, closing her eyes. He lingered, before getting up. He noticed the two rings on her fingers, but left them there.

''Fleimel was loyal to the bone for you, and you don't even give her any last words? Nothing? How cold, Issei.'' - Maria's voice, cute but condescending, asked.

Issei glanced at her for a while, before his glance moved to the dark sky, letting the downpour hit his face.

''Were you surprised, that Gilgamesh would help me?'' - Maria asked, looking at Gilgamesh's now lifeless body. He too, was lying on the ground, clutching at his neck, from which not too long ago a stream of blood had flowed, just the same as the downpour of rain. From his side, disgusting, dirty liquid poured, half of his organs having fallen out. Her gaze was uncaring.

''No. I knew. Those who were with you before I arrived...those would betray me.''

''Even Margit?'' - She asked, smirking.

''Margit? She was...no, is, out of this equation.'' - Issei responded, facing her head on, only a few meters between them. - ''She was the one point you could never predict.''

''I knew you would betray me, so I knew her, and I know you, child.'' - Her lips upturned, her smirk self-confident.

''You're wrong.'' - Issei responded, swiping his hair back. -''I'm not doing this for her...everything here...everything sacrificed...was for a single reason. This point in life.''

''And that reason?'' - She asked, slightly amused.

''Freedom.''

''From who?''

''From you. From Zero Army.''

''So you'd rather die, than work for me any longer? Am I such a bad person? Do you really dislike me this much?''

Issei laughed, this time. A dry, cold chuckle. -''I'll die if that is what it takes. I already threw it all away. Love, friends, family, my very own army...everyone. I have thrown away everyone to become free. You are the only thing in my way now. I want to be a free man.''

''See, that's why the idea of freedom is a bad thing.'' - Maria laughed, raising her hands. -''You lived in my cage, and I let you sing, cute, like the little bird you are. You had everything you ever wanted, but now...look what happened, when the little bird swallowed his tongue and tried to run between the bars of his cage. Everyone you have ever loved is dead.''

''I was the wind up bird, and you were the one who winded me up, then?''

''Maybe you were the mad puppet, who tried with all his might to break the strings, but I was the mad puppeteer, with the string. One side around your neck, the other around my ring finger.''

Issei laughed. Maria laughed. They both laughed, standing in the pouring rain. Issei's body was numb, he didn't feel the cold anymore. Maria, well...she didn't feel.

''...Can you actually tell me, that I didn't give you a paradise? Everything from a girl to love, to goal to reach. But you destroyed everything.''

''I did. With my own hands.'' - He said, looking at his hands. Both, the real one, and the damaged metallic one. The red glove, soaking in Kuroka's blood, was torn by Gilgamesh's sword previously. -''But I knew. I knew all along.''

''What?'' - Maria asked, sugar sweet. -''What did you know, my little wind up bird?''

''That the Grail couldn't make Margit come back.''

''Why not?''

''She isn't a legend. She isn't someone like an ancient dragon. She was just a human, her soul passed from this world a long time ago. Nothing can bring her back.'' - He smiled at her, his eye closed. -''She lay dead, resting for all eternity, in the ground by the creek, with the tall, white flowers of yesterday.''

''...You got me.'' - She raised her arms, in an surrender position. -''Good job. For your dumb brain, you really did good.''

''That isn't the only thing I know...well...not really know, but I am convicted, that you were at fault.''

She smirked, fluttering her eyes. - ''Well, well. Let me hear ye~!''

''You knew Levente would attack, on that day, but you sent us anyways. You wanted to see how it would turn out. You didn't care that Margit would die...or more, I think you knew she would die, and you wanted it. You wanted to see me, in my lowest state.''

''Half correct, wind up bird.'' - She smiled. -''Back when you could barely stand, when I recovered Margit after she botched the mission...I recovered Levente, too. I raised them separate, Margit became my right hand, while I played with Levente with my left hand. It was fun, for a long while. I let Levente work behind scenes, too.''

Issei's fists strained. -''You mean...?''

''Yes. Everything. Eveeerything was me. I made Levente despise Margit, and I made him crash that bird, in which you were. I made him torture you both, and I made him kill Margit in front of you. I orchestrated everything that happened.''

''You killed your best men, everyone, except me, just for...what?'' - Issei asked, his voice turning into a loud roar. -''**FOR WHAT?!**''

''For you, dear Issei. You're special, I already told you that, didn't I?'' - She smiled raising her hand towards Issei, gesturing gently, not caring for Issei's transgression.

''I am the Emperor of the Welsh Dragon. That is the only thing special about me. Nothing else.'' - Issei looked down. -''Stop talking in circles and explain to me.''

''You've been wrong from the get go. I did choose you, partly, because you're the Red Dragon Emperor, but you aren't special because of that. It's reversed. I chose you, and because of that you became special, after the fact. I made you special.''

Issei was lost.

''I chose you. It's that simple.''

''For what did you choose me? For the torture?''

''Yes. For the tragedy, I chose you, my son.'' - Maria smiled, bowing her head a bit. -''Tragedy isn't as popular these days, as it were in the past...but I blame that on the lack of good tragedy.''

''...''

''You see, people love tragedy. They love the screaming, the fighting, the madness that it entails. They are jealous of it, really.'' - Maria spoke, coming closer to Issei. -''So I set out, to make a new story. The best tragedy in the history of this world.''

She looked at Issei from below, judging his expression.

''That right there is what I love. The same expression that you had, almost 5 years ago. Your anger...I love it.'' - She touched his face, driving over the eyepatch, throwing it off with a gentle pivot of her wrist. -''Yes Issei. You did understand it correctly.''

Issei took a step back, his knee buckling slightly.

''Everything that happened to you was because of me. From the kidnapping, through the death of Margit, through your anger and revenge and to the end here, where your love withered and died.'' - Maria laughed, her voice echoing into the cold void of the night. -''I created you. I wrote you. You're the tragedy.''

She stood there, in the rain with Issei, a wide smile on her cute, blushed face.

Her small body shattered through a row walls, as Issei's arm had been swung to the side, his whole body enveloped in purple glow. Her laughter echoed, as Issei's fist met her face, completely shattering her head.

It grew back while she was still mid air. It didn't matter than her teeth were still scattered along the rubble. She landed, her feet sliding over the checkered floor. Issei's kick shattered her stomach, but her arm wrapped around Issei's head, making both of them tumble to the ground, as she landed on his stomach, wrapping her hands around his head. They remained on the floor, amongst rubble and the now worthless, scattered paintings. Maria traced her ring finger over his lips.

''I would assume you're now thinking about how I did everything for you. How all of this, was just because of you...but you're wrong.'' - She chuckled. -''You are just a side story of true tragedy. The main story of this fable, is me. It always has been me. You're expendable, just like everyone else. You were special, that is true, but I made you special...so that matters only between you and me. The Tragedy was made for you, but I truly did want the grail.''

Issei's metallic arm scattered into nothingness after he slammed it against her head, and they spun around, this time Issei sitting on top of her. His knees on her arms, he touched her face, before tearing off the turtleneck, uncovering her bare skin...and her scar.

He traced it with his fingers, as Maria glanced at him with narrow eyes, a curled smile on her lips.

''Who are you then, that you deserve to be the main character? What stands at the end of the main story?'' - Issei glanced at her eyes. -''And what's up with this scar?'

''I stand at the end of this story. The world burns.''

''You hate the world then?''

''Yes.'' - she answered, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. - ''Don't you?''

''I hate you, not the world.''

''It's your own fault. We could have written this side story alongside the main story to the very end...but you broke the plot.'' - She laughed. -''You want to know what...who I am?''

''Of course.''

''You'd be the first one in the world to know me.'' - Maria smiled gently. -''You want to know me? To understand me?''

Issei didn't answer, tracing his finger down, between the torn fabric of her turtleneck. His finger stopped between her petite breasts, as he felt the slow beat of her heart. -''I want to know why your ice heart still beats.''

She laughed, blushing. -''Careful there, I might fall in love. Or maybe you already have.''

_''I hate you with my whole being.''_ \- Issei whispered, leaning his face so close that their noses touched. -''You took everything I had.''

''Innocence, happiness, love. Future, past and present. I took your teacher, after all.''

Issei's back hit the wall behind him, as Maria had somehow thrown him. He inhaled deeply, leaning against the same wall. He looked at Maria, her torn, checkered turtleneck sticking to her wet skin. The wet, checkered floor echoed, as Maria slowly came after him.

''But you gave it away.''

''That I did.'' - He answered, beginning to laugh. -''Can you say you took it away, when I gave it away myself?''

Maria stopped a single footstep's distance from Issei. She looked up at him, smiling. She let out a small chuckle, leaning against his chest, snuggling against it. -''Hey, aren't we to share the blame then? We both are at fault. You and me. Two of us, king and queen, of the wretched landscape called earth.''

Issei touched her back, driving his hand gently over it. Her smooth skin, her soft, blond, but now wet hair getting in the way occasionally. They remained like that for a few moments, as Issei rested. Blood was trickling down his face.

''I've thought about it. You knew that I would know, and I knew that you would know about me knowing.''

She laughed, her voice stifled against Issei's drenched, and torn chest. -''That's a mouthful. I knew everything. Mind games...you can't beat me at them.''

''You're right. That's why I didn't try to do it.''

''Huh?'' - She looked up, her cute eyes dazzling towards Issei.

''Tell me.'' - Issei spoke, letting the previous thought flow away together with the rain water. -''Give me the last piece of the puzzle. Let me understand you.''

She puffed her cheeks, showing disdain.

''Grant me a way to unravel the world.''

His voice echoed through the wreckage, into the crying sky.

''I was born a long time ago. A world that you would never recognize as your own.'' - she began, her voice somehow sounding more mature, lacking the cuteness. -''But I was born to two people. Ordinary birth. I wasn't born from an ancient evil egg, like you would assume, Issei.''

He laughed, amused. -''I never thought that. I am as evil as you are, and I was born to two ordinary, human parents.''

''I wasn't born to ordinary people, though.'' - She rested her ear against Issei's chest, exhaling softly. -''Would you believe me, if I told you I was born to a Lucifer and to a Bael?''

Issei's arm went over her head, gently patting her. Like a stray, wet cat. -''Would you lie at the end? There's no purpose to it.''

She drove her head against Issei's chest, messing up her hair and simultaneously - Issei's checkered turtleneck.

''It was a long time ago. Before Sirzechs, and long before Saiaorg. One of Old Lucifer's sons...and Saiaorg's grand-grandmother.''

Issei remained silent, listening, feeling her cold body against his own. Her small chest pressed against his, her legs pressed against his own...both of them drenched.

''The relationship between them was a secret, of course. Too much politics, mixed with the state of things and...well..anyways.''

She stopped speaking, letting Issei soundlessly pat her head.

''I was born from their affair. Because I couldn't exist, they did something that wasn't very uncommon in those days...for human's anyways.''

Her arm moved over to her own throat, as she drove one of her doll-like fingers over the scar on her neck. That ugly, straight scar that she usually hid. Her perfect skin was ruined there, and only there. Issei had noticed of course, that any time she was ''playing'' with someone, she wouldn't usually hide her scar, but she became irritated if anyone looked.

''They slit my throat and had a servant get rid of me. Unfortunately...for them, I didn't die. I was special. The mix of Bael and Lucifer...and the servant hid me, gave me a name and raised me for a while.''

''What happened after that?'' - Issei spoke, rather quietly.

''That man perished after some time when I was pretty young.'' - she laughed. -''A lot of things happened. I learned a lot. To mask the way I looked. I was thrown into madness, fought a lot, hurt a lot...ah...anyways.''

She sighed, saying ''anyways'' again.

''You're having quite some trouble explaining this. Not what I'd expect from you.''

She banged her head against Issei's chest. -''Not nice.''

''So life...made you the way you are.''

''Partly. But I did a lot on my own, too. Later, when I had grown up...I came back and killed the parents that had discarded of me.''- She chuckled.

''I see. So that's why you want to destroy the earth...and why you didn't want to work together with Rizevim...''

''I guess that was kind of immature of me.'' - She laughed, with a smile, still hiding against Issei. -''So, do you understand now?''

''About so.'' - Issei responded, resting his chin on her head. -''Revenge has always been a circle. It started with you.''

''Hmm~!'' - She hummed, rubbing Issei's chin with the top of her head. Her straw yellow hair, now a shade darker from being wet, was still soft. -''When do you think it will end?''

''Never.'' - Issei had to laugh, now. -''Men will always fight, always find a reason to fight. However, I do plan to weaken the circle. To bend it out of shape, to shake it up.''

She remained quiet, listening to the rain fall.

''Think about it, Maria. The Zero Army is comprised of criminals. Bad, powerful criminals. Those, who answered, when we called. The thrill seekers, of the worst caliber. How many strong bad guys can a world have? How many did Khaos Brigade have? How many did we have? How many of those were among the vampires we killed?''

Maria pulled back, her eyes going wide.

''Of course, the whole soldier morale thing was bullshit. I raised their morale, so they would fight harder. Listen to the rain, Maria. Can't you smell the iron in the air? The rain is washing away liters of blood. Khaos Brigade, Vampires, Zero army. They have, and will all die. _They_ will come. Tomorrow the world will awake to a brand new world.''

Her laugh echoed. A vile, loud laughter, particularly - just the opposite of cute.

''What, do you think that the death of some few thousand ''bad guys'' will remove the world of violence? It's a circle, Issei. You already said it.''

''It doesn't matter. ''

She laughed again, walking back up to Issei, grabbing his collar. -''Do you think you will become some sort of a tragic hero? It's done. Over. The world will not change. You are the bad guy. Nothing will change that fact.''

''No, I won't be hero, of course. Being a hero or doing the right thing has never been the objective. History has branded me a traitor, and it will brand me the villain of this century. Don't you get that? No one will care that you were the one behind it all, and I was just the figure head - you screwed up. Just this once, you screwed up.''

''I haven't yet, actually. Don't get ahead of yourself.'' - Maria let out a sigh, releasing Issei's shirt. -''Once you die, nothing will stand between me taking the crown.''

''Once I die, is the hook. Will you kill me? Or do you think I will just turn over and drop dead?'' - Issei asked, stepping closer. -''The crown will not fall, unless you take it.''

Her arm, outreached for Issei's head, was cut off at the elbow. Both of them, actually. The spear in Issei's arm shone purple, as he exchanged places with Maria, cutting off a strand of her wet hair.

As Issei swung the spear in his hand, it made an arch through the rain, coloring the checkered, half crumbled wall behind them red, with Maria's blood.

Issei was simply too fast for Maria. And Maria's freak power of regeneration was also something out of this world.

''You're a freak, Maria. You're a devil, and even this spear can't incapacitate you!?'' - He shouted, as they danced through the rain.

Wind up bird, trying to break the curse of only moving when winded up, the puppet dancing madly, with all his might, trying to force his way to freedom, and the puppet master, the one with the key to wind up, they both smiled.

It didn't matter that everything around them was crumbling. It didn't matter that everyone else was dead. Nothing mattered, there, in that checkered void.

They fought, Maria's limbs flying everywhere, Issei dodging strikes and magic attacks by a hair's length. Her blood had painted the rainwater red, and as Issei's heavy footsteps touched the ground, it shot up into the air, dying everything red in return.

And that was the only thing Issei could see - red, checkered black and white - for nothing else was there, but the fight. The thrill of the hunt, finally.

He feasted on harming her, on wounding her, on taking away her limbs. His eye, shinning, an unnerving grin on his wet face. Soundlessly, he attacked. The simple thought of what was strength was gone. The concept of being strong was gone. There was no limit, not here.

Nothing held back, nothing. He didn't even need to use the scalemail - Ddraig couldn't help him anymore - it was just him, and the power of Ophis snakes, connected to his body at a molecular level. There was no future.

Maria's eyes turned red, so Issei dashed through a row of walls, only to trip, flying through a few more. His checkered shirt was in holes - his stomach penetrated by seemingly nothing - but everything at the same time.

Snakes moved under his skin, wrapping the wounds, melting and mending his skin, coloring it azure. He laid in the ankle deep water, that had collected from the rain and puked up some more blood.

The water was red, completely. Was it raining blood, or was it all Maria's?

His nose was bleeding, again. The iron taste at the back of his throat brought him tumbling back to the dry deserts of Afghan, but the true scene came back, sharp and fuzzy - at the same time.

Maria was smiling. Her body, having been washed off the blood by rain, was scarcely covered by clothes. Her feet bare, sunk into the water, creating ripples as she trailed closer to Issei. She tore off her checkered, ripped and torn turtleneck, uncovering her small, lingerie bra, and the small breasts under them. Her pants, ripped, and now more like shorts, stuck to her porcelain skin.

He got up, using his only hand to support himself, as he did it. Her kick went for Issei's side, but he blocked it with his own leg, stabbing Maria in the stomach, and pushing her until a wall behind her. Blood splattered out of her mouth, as she grabbed the spear and pushed it to the side, tearing her own stomach, that grew back in a matter of seconds.

Issei's eye widened, as he noticed the blood that had splattered was checkered. The wall behind her was checkered.

Black and white, checkered.

Maria laughed, touching his face for a second, before Issei had backed off, standing with the spear raised.

''You still see checkered, right? You never left the cage I made.''

Even Maria's bra was checkered.

He looked down, at the blood red water. He slammed his foot against it, his drenched boots heavy. It rippled, uncovering the checkers of the floor.

''I'll break it.''

''He who is conceived in a cage, yearns for the cage.'' - Maria spoke, whispering. -''_I clipped your wings off. I broke them. _''

The wall behind her shattered, her dodging out of the way. Her bare foot touched the red water in the middle of a half-demolished room, as Issei grabbed her by the collar, the spear gone.

Her back hit the water, throwing it everywhere, as they both shattered through the ground, not stopping. The force of it all simply kept pushing them deeper and deeper into the underground, through the row of stairs. All of them. As they shattered through the last set of stairs, Maria flung him off.

Their flight ended, as Maria hit the ground with her back, splattering blood around her, while Issei flew sideways into a statue.

They were back at the throne room, the one underground.

Soon, water was pooling inside the hole they had created. A long, heavy stream of red water hit Issei like a waterfall, as he tried to get up. His hearing and sight taken away, he felt iron in his mouth once again. The stream ended, only leaving him with the rest of the raining water, flowing down towards them, underground. Only then did he realize that he had been crashed into the statue of God, now dyed red too. He finally raised himself up, a stream of blood coming from his nose, as he did.

His body was thrown against the wall, as it became a spider's web. Maria had kicked him, probably. He hadn't seen the attack, nor did he feel any pain. Or anything else, for that matter.

Dodging on pure instinct, as Maria's magic attacks hit the wall behind him, he let out a laugh. His mind was breaking, he thought. Something was changing, shifting, inside his head. A dull buzz was radiating inside, as he dashed around, only dodging the most crucial of magic attacks, letting the other attacks scrape, and penetrate his body.

However, everything was being fixed by Ophis' snakes. Burrowing under his skin, replacing the only things that had remained human in him.

Suddenly, he swiped his spear, shattering a few dozen knives that had been thrown at him. A few more got through, ending inside of his shoulder and right arm. He looked down, recognizing their checkered handles.

''If we are still in that cage, why don't we do it the good old way?''

Maria shouted, laughing.

There was a bright spot in his vision, just in the upper right corner. He moved his eye upwards, but the bright spot did the same. His memories - were probably being taken away. He wondered if this was the curse of using the True Longinus spear.

He swiped it, looking at Maria who was a bit away from him. His eye wide open, as he simply thought of the white spot.

Maria dodged, but the white light struck her in the leg, burning it. It was the same light attack that Cao Cao could use - now granted to him too. His memory - in exchange for the power.

Maria jumped around, now dodging Issei's light attacks, shattering the walls behind her - but there was nothing behind them except for rock. The place - now wider and deeper, as water pooled inside.

Issei paused for a minute, realizing that red water was now pooling up to his mid-tibia. He glanced upwards, impaling Maria, who managed to tear a part of his left shoulder off. The snakes could only stop the bleeding, leaving an ugly indentation in his skin.

She fell through the water, as her wound healed.

When that happened, Issei had frozen in space. More of his memory had crumbled, and in the stead of those warm memories, only cold words remained, spinning in his head.

_''__O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.''_

He muttered to himself, spinning around mid-air, as Maria took off a piece of his right side, tearing a piece of a rib out.

His leg met Maria's face as they fell, so she was flung through one of the intact, drowning statues. Issei landed by the God's statue, ravaged and crumbled - but still, standing with wide arms.

_''__Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.''_

Maria dashed straight at Issei, faster than he could react, even with using full Ophis power. They both flew through the statue, the spear flying out of his grasp, his back hitting the wall. It cracked, loudly, overpowering the water pouring inside.

He felt how Maria touched his insides, so he extended his only arm to the side, grabbing the spear out of thin air, and unleashing a light attack point blank.

Both of them enveloped in the burning light, Maria backed off for a second, giving Issei a chance to dash away.

He did, jumping head first into the water, that was now almost knee deep. He submerged himself, the sound of his burning flesh only becoming far away whispers. He remained for a few seconds, before pulling himself up, on his knees, emerging from the water, flowing through his hair, over his face. The sound came back, and Maria did too, jumping on his back, both of her hands going through his back, straight out of his chest. He froze like that, on his knees in the blood red water, dyeing it a shade redder. Crimson, even, as his blood began to pool into the water. He puked - only blood.

''_Shussh_...'' - Maria whispered into his ear. -''The tragedy - it ends here.''

She rubbed her face against Issei's cheek, as he was trembling. Not saying a word, he looked at the water, and at the same time - at Maria's cute, doll like fingers. The usual porcelain color was turned dark red - from his insides.

It wasn't suppose to end like this.

He looked upwards, through the hole in the ceilings, going right up into the night sky. The only things his eye could see were the checkered, thick clouds and the deluge. He knew, that there was a full moon there, behind them.

''The Tragedy goes on.'' - Issei whispered.

His arm shot up in front of him in a half-clenched fist, the True Longinus spear appearing in his hand.

_''You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow.''_

With blood, he said those words. A briliant white shone, as Issei threw himself up from his knees, turning the spear's edge towards himself.

And fell to his knees again, the spear going straight into his stomach, impaling through himself - and at the same time - through Maria.

She spat blood over Issei's shoulder, smirking. -''Even my heart can handle way more, Issei-chan.''

Issei laughed, smirking at the blood red water. His reflection, disfigured, smiled back.

Yes, indeed. This was enough. Further - the strength needed wasn't to be his anymore.

After all, the spear had decided to help.

White began to envelop them. The water began to sizzle, and after a few seconds, it was straight up evaporating from the light. Maria cried out something in the white steam, but the whole world was taken away by pure white. Vision, sound, feeling, thoughts, time, all faded into the calm whiteness.


	43. IMMORTALITY

His shoes squeaked, as he pushed through the masses of people along the way. In a hurry, his schoolbag barely hanging on his right shoulder. Running through these people only made his suspicion even clearer - he was pretty sure that his class was the only one to have the first period this early.

With an extra loud squeak, he stopped by the sideways sliding doors, standing a bit away from them, trying to gather his appearance and to get his breath back. He wasn't a runner after all. As he drove his brown hair to the side with one hand, he stuffed the one end of his white shirt back into his slacks. As he looked down, he sighed. He hated those ill fitting slacks. His legs were simply too skinny.

As his breathing had calmed down somewhat, he pushed the doors to the side, opening them. His entrance was met by some 30 odd looks his way. He threw an uncomfortable smile at them.

''Excuse me. May I sit down?''

''You know what? Not this time, Hyoudou.'' - The teacher answered, holding chalk in one hand, and a folded book in the other. Her glance narrowed, her eyebrows upturning. He simply stood still, in front of the now closed doors. -''Remind me, how many times have you missed first period this month?''

''4 times, miss Margit.'' - He answered, looking straight at the red haired teacher.

''Oh, only 4 times. That's fine then, understandable!'' - She answered, sarcastically. -''Which excuse you're going to use this time?''

''You know, highschool life is hard! We need to sleep to grow! We have to do a lot of homework, we need to socialize, and there are after school clubs and...''

''C'mon, don't make me laugh. You don't do your homework, and you don't do after school activities. Actually, I'm pretty sure you don't do any activities. Ever.''

The class began to laugh, as Issei scratched his head. Well, she wasn't wrong, so he simply grinned.

''Alright, you've kept this class for too long. Go sit down, but if you miss just one more time, I will make you see me after class.''

''I mean, if it's you, I wouldn't really mind...'' - He said, smiling at her, as he sat down at his seat, near the window. The class erupted in laughter, as he dodged a chalk piece hurled at him.

She sighed softly, taking an another piece of chalk, and continuing to write the physics formula on the blackboard. She spoke, explaining it in layman terms at first, making sure Issei and some of the others got it, before moving on and explaining it further. After a while though, Issei noticed that his pen wasn't really writing anything. And that he was dozing off, lightly. It was the fault of the damn soft rain sound of the outside, making him sleepy - gently tapping against the window in a regular rhythm.

He looked at the window, noticing it was raining red. The window, all covered red, and the streets - drowning in red water. Buildings, half submerged. The sky was the ground, the ground was the sky. Big, fat and dark clouds rolling around buildings.

''Right.'' - He said, loudly, to himself, turning his glance back at the class. The other kids were just skeletons, leaning over their desks, their notebooks perished. His loafers were wet, the red water pooling to his ankles.

Margit stood in the front, stopped in motion like a statue.

He looked down at the water. He noticed a beaded necklace around his neck, and from it, hung an oval piece of metal. Dogtags of Issei Hyoudou. He closed his eyes, as his eyesight had become fuzzy. When he opened them, a raindrop fell from his eye, towards the red water. In that raindrop, he saw himself, sitting in the classroom, surrounded by other students.

Another raindrop fell, and he saw himself as an successful businessman in that one. Another one where he was a vagabond, traveling the world. Another reflected him as a mountain climber. Numerous raindrops fell from his eyes, showing every possibility his life could have held - the great, the good, and average, and even the bad ones. Those raindrops were his tears, as he was crying, clutching his hands together, exasperated.

There, from his eyes, his youth fell, with his tears, washing away any possibility of normal life. Of course, it was understandable. He closed his eyes shut, trying to keep the possibilities of escaping, but they just ran past his eyelids, sliding down his face.

After a while of sobbing in silence, he opened his eyes. He was sitting in a birdcage, in an old, stained chair. Chains hanged off it, rusted, perished. The red, checkered floor was cracked, destroying the pattern. The previous branch like bars of the cage were now broken, bent, rusted, shattered - not serving their purpose, not anymore. Issei got up, slowly moving.

He walked over the useless bars, stepping outside.

Somehow, he walked. Holding to perished bones, latching onto rotting handrails, he climbed. A staircase, a tower, of bones, of bodies. Blood raised, and he ran.

Reality unraveled, not the world.

His left arm rotted, as he watched the city's skyline from the stairway made out of the people he had killed. The city was drowning and collapsing. Distant buildings made out of pulsating lumps of flesh were burning, falling, collapsing on each other, rotting away. Other buildings, made out of carcasses of bones were exploding, falling over, unable to support their own weight. The sky was cracked, the birds running away.

He climbed, and climbed, but it wasn't enough to reach the top. Where was he climbing, anyways? He didn't know, but he had to climb because he didn't want to drown in the raising, red water.

He slipped, falling.

His face hit the water, him struggling to get up. His rotten arm didn't help that much, as he turned to his back, laying there, waiting for the water to submerge him.

After a few seconds, he noticed a rope of intestines hanging from the sky. From between the dark clouds. He grabbed it, ripping, pulling violently, trying to get himself up with both hands and legs, trying to avoid the water.

He didn't care that they were the intestines of his loved ones, he just kept ripping and pulling. They made odd, ugly sounds. Some tore off, as he tried to remain hanging, pathetically.

In the end, he made it, up in the clouds.

Only those clouds were the ground.

And there, in the middle of a birdcage, sat he, himself. Black dress shoes and pants, and a white shirt. Both eyes, both arms. It was him, again. A rotten crow with antlers was picking at some innards behind him, before freezing up, for a second. After a glance, the bird returned to his doing.

_''For who was it, in the end?''_

''For me. I wanted it. I had to do it. This despair, this tragedy...It was written for me alone.''

_''LIAR!''_

Issei's legs gave out, him falling to his knees, in front of himself. That Issei looked down at him, with narrow eyes.

''Alright. I have no choice in the matter. I never did. But, I do have to do it. No one else can do it, so I shall.''

_''And what if no one does it? You don't want to do it, right?''_

''I don't. But I will.'' - Issei smiled, sitting on his knees.

_''Why?''_

''That's just life. You have to do things you don't want to. You have to suffer to live. You can keep your regret, you can retain your anger. I'm sorry, but we will die here. Every single thing we did in life has led us to this place.''

That Issei got up, beginning to speak.

''This place is collapsing. Your mind, that is. I'm sure you looked around and you noticed it all. However, I'm pleased.''

Issei looked up, confused.

''You have accepted it. The regret, the pain, the anger. You understood, that not everything can be put back together, that not every story has a true ending, a true solution. Some anger can't be sated. Some regret can't be erased...but if you are fine with it all.''

That Issei fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the real Issei. He was crying soundlessly.

''Then I'm fine with it.''

Bringing him close, they remained like that, as the world fell around them. Even up there, the red water was seeping through, starting to submerge them.

''And if you are convicted to die...I will not hinder your selfless suicide.''

The real Issei tried to hug that Issei back, but he was gone. Disappeared, torn away, combined back with him. That Issei was fine with what the real Issei was doing, so the split inside the mind had collapsed.

He was at peace.

The world collapsed around him, the water seeping over his head, mixing everything together. Memories, feelings, thoughts. Everything became nothing, and nothing became everything. But all the same - that everything mattered, but didn't matter at all.

However, he knew that he had rested enough, and had to reemerge from the water. He had to fight the current.

* * *

When that white light enveloped the air around them, it took them by surprise. It tore a hole in the sky, scattering the dark clouds away, and after that, the rising sun glared through it. Even rain was stopped. In a few seconds, the scenery had changed. Darkness subsided, leaving only the raising sun.

Sirzechs' men had been hunting down both - Zero Army and Khaos Brigade, although they had been given the order to focus on Zero Army. To their surprise, their numbers were a lot scarcer than they had expected. They killed a lot more of Khaos Brigade. Those of Zero Army did put up a fight though.

''It's been quite messy sir.'' - A devil spoke, his coat splattered with dry blood. - ''We've killed some 130 men that weren't Khaos Brigade. Dark clothes, a bit of red here and there. Khaos Brigade's numbers have been cut down a lot as well - even before we arrived.''

''Good. Wipe them out completely.''

''Of course. They can't run, since you put up the barrier. We'll be done very soon.''

Sirzechs sighed, looking around. Dead bodies surrounded him. Khaos Brigade, Zero Army, Vampires. Their killed forms laid dead the same way, without a difference.

''I'm pretty sure Vali ran away.'' - Azazel spoke, scratching the backside of his head. The man that had reported to Sirzechs stepped away.

''You didn't help him?''

''Of course not.'' - Azazel spoke, scoffing. -''He killed an dragon...and someone else with silver hair...When will you go for Hyoudou? You know where he is, just as well I.''

''I'm waiting. When his force will be destroyed, then I'll go.''

''...I'm going right now. I can't find Koneko, I'm pretty sure she's there. In the castle.''

Sirzechs' eyes met Azazel's, pausing for a moment.

''Let's go.''

* * *

His body raised from the ground, like a wounded hound. Before his mind could come back together, he was already standing on both feet, a rusted spear sticking out of his stomach.

He remained there for a little while, before his bearings came back.

''Can you hear me, Ddraig?''

[Barely, partner.]

''How much can you give me, still?''

[I'll give you everything.]

That dragon's voice now distant, echoed.

''Sorry for always relaying on you.''

[Don't mention it. If we're going down, we'll do it together.]

His gruff voice had a hint of regret to it. Issei looked around, his one eye completely dull. The brown color from it had washed away.

''I can't see.'' - Issei grasped at his face, trying to touch his eye, but fell back down. His statue, crumbled, he remained on the ground. That single movement was too much. -''...It's a blur of colors...besides, there's a blind spot right in the middle of my vision...shit.''

His voice was going as well, having become weak and quiet.

[The light burned your eyes out, and besides, you're still bleeding.]

His only arm clutched at his side, driving over his torn black clothes, trying to find the wound. There were a few - mostly, his right side and the spear.

''Could I use the scale mail armor to block the bleeding just for a bit?''

He asked, knowing well that he was dying soon.

[30 won't make it much longer. I can try to give you some kind of an armor.]

Something in his mind was collapsing. He heard what Ddraig had said, but he didn't really understand it.

''Can you?''

[...Yes. Pull the spear out.]

He got up again, slowly. After taking a deep breath, his arm landed on the spear, and he clutched his fist. It was...scorched. Rusted. Useless now.

In a simple gesture, the spear went flying away. With a dull, echoing sound it landed somewhere before him. His vision couldn't tell. In that moment, he felt the armor wrap around him - a gentle embrace. A foreign embrace. After a few seconds of touching it, he realized. It was barely a scale mail armor. It felt more like chain mail. It was missing pieces, the helmet wasn't there.

But it was enough. He wasn't bleeding anymore...on the outside at least.

''...No time to think unnecessary things...if I go now, I might just make it.''

He stepped forwards, hearing a crunching noise. He leaned down, barely, his fingers tracing the thing he stepped on. Gentle skin was now just rotting bones. Soft hair was gone. He was touching the half shattered skull of Maria. He didn't react, raising himself up.

His footsteps heavy, his gait unsteady - he found the remains of the circular stairway leading to the topside. Leaning against the outside wall of the stairway, he climbed.

_[Amazing grace, how sweet the sound...]_

Only part of the staircase had remained, the other, or rather the middle, had collapsed into the ground, right where Issei had landed before. He fell over numerous times, just getting up and pulling himself along, trying to surface, finally.

_[...that saved a wretch like me...]_

He couldn't tell how much time it had taken, but he could tell it was getting worse. His vision was fading. The colors that had been before, were subsiding, disappearing and the blind spot was growing in size. He fell to his knees, when the stairs had ended, puking blood at the same time. He couldn't tell the color of it, but he was sure it was dark.

He raised his head, tracing after a sound he was hearing. It was distant, far away, as if he was underwater, in a different world.

''Boss...happened...to you?''

He probably heard that. Suddenly, he was being pulled up by his armpits. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he killed the man on his right side, by cutting his throat with the sharp gauntlet's fingers.

He turned around, pushing his claw-like arm through the other one's intestines.

He heard a scream, not being able to comprehend what was asked, so he simply spoke down at his own soldier, as he was collapsing.

''Repentance.''

The man slipped out of grasp, falling, with a quiet, to Issei's ears, thud. He looked around, barely understanding where he was...only the silhouette of the cross, where the hanged man had been, made him realize where he was.

_[...I once was lost, but now I'm found...]_

He ran forwards, clutching his side. He had to get over that obstacle, that last wall, to reach for the sunlight above. With unseeing eyes, with one hand, he climbed towards the shattered ground above, trying to reach to entrance way of the castle.

_[...that was grace that taught my heart to fear...]_

It was a struggle. He couldn't breathe properly. He was puking even more now, but that pain only strengthened his resolve. It didn't matter that everything else faded from his brain, that his organs had shut down. He carried on.

_[...and grace my fears relieved...]_

When he finally climbed out, sitting on the edge of the crater he had created before, he took a deep breath...or tried, rather. A coughing fit didn't allow deep breaths, so he took solace in small, sharp breaths.

He was tired.

Never in his life had he been so tired.

[...It's probably because your devil's pieces are completely dead.]

He heard the distant voice of Ddraig. It made sense, he thought, that the pieces had been destroyed. He had quiet being a devil. The will of God had made him human again.

_[...how precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed...]_

He raised himself up, turning around.

Only to find a fuzzy silhouette of someone standing there, just before the doors of the castle. He could see red shine, in his fading vision. A small statue...

''I killed your sister.''

He spoke, looking down at her. He couldn't see her reaction.

''...''

''Aren't you going to kill me?''

She remained standing, staring down Issei. Even if her killing intent was out of this world, even if the whole world hated him...he couldn't feel the intent, not anymore. He couldn't know her reaction, if she didn't speak.

He stumbled over to her, raising his arm, and touching her neck.

''I see. You can't do it.''

He released her neck, walking past her.

_[...through many dangers toils and snares I have already come...]_

Stepping outside, he was blinded, even more. The blind spot in his vision became larger, taking up most of his eyesight. He inhaled deeply, trying to suppress his need to cough, but failed. He stepped forwards, limping down the small stairs. The previous silence had been switched to sound a bit ago. He heard it around him, but no one had attacked. He simply assumed that he was surrounded by Sirzechs' men.

_[...his grace hath brought me safe this far...]_

He walked further, for a small while, until a voice snapped him out of his sinking thoughts.

''Don't move, Hyoudou.''

He stopped, standing tall against the voice of Sirzechs Lucifer, the current devil. He couldn't see anything anymore. A rainbow of colors mixed against the burned out background. His vision truly was gone. He was blind.

_[...and grace will lead me home...]_

''My, you look...horrendous.''

Another voice, this time more relaxed. Azazel, he was sure.

''Where's the Grail?'' - Sirzechs asked.

He barely heard them. Just barely. He looked in their direction, keeping a mean glare. -''Its inside of me. I ripped it out of that girl's chest.''

_[...when this flesh and heart shall fail and mortal life shall cease...]_

Sirzechs moved, or at least he thought he heard the movement of his armor.

''What happened to Maria?'' - Azazel asked, his voice as angry and demanding as Sirzechs'.

''I killed her, too. She wanted to take the throne, but I didn't allow her to betray me like that. The crown is mine.''

His voice came out distorted, to his own ears.

''What are you insinuating? That you were behind this all?''

''Of course. Who else?''

_[...I shall posses within the veil, a life of joy and peace...]_

''...Why?'' - Sirzechs asked, his voice loud. - ''You could have thrown it all away, if it was you, on your own.''

''...How did someone so stupid become the Satan?'' - Issei laughed, but broke into a cough. -''Why would I throw it away? I'm quite close to getting what I want.''

Sirzechs and Azazel remained standing, not speaking.

''...My plan was to awaken Trihexia. Alone.'' - he chuckled. -''Although that seems hard now.''

''Awakening Trihexia would only bring sorrow to the world. It would be destroyed. Are you telling us that it was your will all along, not Maria's?'' - Azazel asked, his voice...exasperated.

Issei smirked. -''Exactly. I hate this world. The hate I feel for it can only be rivaled by Trihexia...all it has done is take and take from me. It robbed me of everything...I was the child born of this cruel world.''

''Nothing can save your blackened heart.'' - Sirzechs' spoke, his voice straining. Issei was sure that his arms were straining, that he was staring down Issei through his eyebrows. He couldn't imagine what Azazel looked like.

''You're right. I'm angry. Always. My anger can't be satisfied...my anger against the world can only be destroyed, if the world is destroyed. It was me who did all of this. I orchestrated everything. ''

''Then what about Maria?'' - Azazel asked again.

''What about her? She wasn't anyone that matters. She awakened my hatred...nothing more.''

''...I see. Well, we did come here with a single reason in mind, after all. To kill you.''

''But can you?'' - Issei asked, smirking, his bloodied teeth sharp.

''What do you mean with that?'' - Azazel inquired.

''I'm immortal, can't you see?'' - Issei chuckled. -''No one has ever killed me until now. No matter the odds, I can always turn it around.''

_[...the earth shall soon dissolve like snow...]_

''...Height of hubris. Hasn't that always been your downfall?''

''No, incompetence has always been my downfall.'' - He answered. -''But it's different now. I have already won. You can't do anything to change the outcome. No matter what happens.''

_[...the sun forbear to shine...]_

There was a shout that Issei didn't register. He simply didn't understand the loud scream.

Red scales, glimmering in the early sun, shattered from his body. A slender arm pushed into his back, through his heart, and out the other side. His heart mangled and torn, stopped beating. Hardly any blood splattered...since his stomach was full of it.

_[...but God who called me here below...]_

He didn't turn his head back to see who it was, because he knew it already.

_[...will be forever mine.]_

Koneko pulled her arm out, letting Issei fall over, not even clutching at his wound. His back hit the ground, his body unmoving. His white, unseeing eye turned up to the sun. She knealt by him, looking at his scarred face.

_The freedom I etched today will be forever mine._

He didn't say anything. His only eye opened, he took his last few scarce breaths. With narrow, cold eyes she remained staring for the last few seconds of his life.

''He's dead.'' - she spoke, standing up and stepping over his corpse. Sirzechs and Azazel looked at her bloody arm, before Sirzechs nodded.

''How is the situation inside the castle?'' - he asked, stepping closer to the dead body in front.

''I killed the few who were hiding inside the castle. It's done.''

He looked at her, closing his eyes for a second.

''Indeed...it's done.''

Devils and fallen angels surrounded them, all having been a part of the spectacle. Sirzechs turned to face them head on, speaking loudly.

**''It's done. The war is over. Dismissed for now...but remember, the underground will need a lot to rebuild!''**

Azazel called a few of the fallen angels, telling them look around for vampire survivors...although he was sure none were left. Koneko glanced at the two leaders, as they remained in the shattered landscape.

''I need to get back...the news of this all ending will travel fast. I need to make a public statement about this all.'' - he said, sighing. -''But before that, Koneko, what will you do?''

She looked away, letting the gentle wind rustle her red hair. -''I'll travel. Look around. I don't know.''

''You're welcome to come back any time. You going rouge is overpowered by the achievement of killing Issei Hyoudou, the sole perpetrator of all of this.''

''What?'' - She asked, turning back. -''I'm getting full responsibility?''

''Of course. You're going to be a hero once you get back to the underworld...so take your time.'' - He said, and ruffled her hair with his large hand, for a few seconds.

Turning around, he spoke up. -''Azazel, I trust you'll take care of everything?''

''Of course.''

He nodded, disappearing into thin air. Azazel called in even more of his fallen angels, telling them what to do - to identify the bodies, to put them in a single place, etc. After that, he looked at the body of Issei. He leaned down, searching him over. He threw something to Koneko and she caught the item - bloodied dogtags. Of course, Issei's.

''...Your sister.'' - Azazel began.

''Dead. Everyone that was related to him is dead, except for me.''

They remained in the silence for a while, before Azazel spoke up again.

''That reminds me, where did his parents go?'' - he asked, standing up. -''When he went rogue we checked, but everything was empty. They never came back.''

She didn't face him. -''...I wouldn't be surprised if he killed them too. To keep everything quiet.''

Azazel nodded.

''What will you do with the body then?''

''I'll get rid of it.''

''Do you mind if we buried him?''

''You have anywhere in particular?''

Koneko paused, before answering. -''Yes.''

* * *

She sat at the edge of the water there, looking at the setting sun. The gentle waves of the water created a slow melody, making her sleepy. It hit the fronts of her feet, making her feel the rather cold water. The day was over. Issei Hyoudou was no more. Zero Army was no more. Wiped out of this existence. Khaos Brigade was gone too. Some were on the run, but the leaders were all taken out. The longinus spear, the holy grail and the boosted gear had now returned to the circle of life.

Issei Hyoudou and Kuroka laid dead by the white flowers.

She didn't move when Azazel had arrived, only threw him an unsure glance.

''Nothing to worry about. Everything is settled. You're a hero.''

''I don't feel like one.''

''That's understandable. You need time. Hell, we all do.''

''Things will never be the same again.''

Azazel gave her a sad smile, before looking at the setting sun. -''Have you thought about the repercussions of his actions?''

''He is the villain now.''

''Indeed. History books will written from today on out to include his name. And you will be in those books too - as the one who stopped him.'' - He knelt next to her, placing his arm on her shoulder. -''However, that isn't the only thing. I'm afraid for the next inheritor of the Boosted Gear...he will be cursed to receive it.''

''...You think it's gonna be like that?''

''Yes. If history has proven something, then it is that people hold grudges. Think of all those who are now without their loved ones because of him, and him alone?''

She sighed. Azazel understood that he had messed up.

''...My condolences for your loss.'' - he got up, taking his arm off, and disappearing into the darkness.

When she was left alone, she noticed the tears running down her face, landing on the sea shore sand. Gentle, small tears. But it was alright, because the seawater washed them away. She didn't want to move from that single spot.


	44. Life

Many summers passed. Seasons came and went, unhindered. Gentle winds, calm waters. Those gentle days passed quickly, not waiting for anyone to catch up. Time didn't stop, people changed. Warm days, cold nights, nightmares and daydreams all passed. Time didn't slow down for the tragedy, nor it sped up for fortune.

Time was simply time, unyielding to anyone. It carried on.

The calm carried on for a long time after the demise of the two greatest enemies of that time. Simple, kind life was lead by most. Perhaps too kind, but no one really complained.

Of course, it would lying to say there was no more fighting. There was, of course, as always. Unrest, evil intent - but nothing that stood out. It was simply life.

And life carried on.

The cherry blossoms spun in the wind, gently. Life was bustling like she had never seen before. The girl, holding her book bag in her hands, took a deep breath and smiled. To say that she was uncomfortable would be wrong - she was simply anxious. Her new uniform suited her and she knew it, having let her brown hair fall down, two straight side bangs framing her somewhat messy straight cut at the front.

Tilting her head to the side, she stared down the giant building in front of her. It was hard to take it all in - she was suppose to study here? The people, tussling like ants all around - all of them, convicted, in the know of where to go, what to do. She blushed slightly, still holding the bookcase at the hem of her skirt.

''New student, huh?''

A timid voice asked her from the side. She spun her head, noticing a rather tall boy, his dark hair ruffling in the wind. Behind him, the cherry tree rustled, blowing blossoms around them both.

''Yes, I am.'' - she stated, smiling. -''New in town, as well.''

He smiled. -''I am too. From far away?''

''From the shore.'' - She said, sticking a bit of her tongue out. -''And you?''

''I'm from Hokaido, girl by the shore.'' - he answered, in the same playful manner.

She chuckled. -''That's a long way from Tokyo. What's your class?''

''One-Two. And you?''

''Likewise.'' - she spoke, smiling. He was pulling at the sleeves of his dark blazer, before answering.

''Want to stick together?''

''Sure.'' - she answered, closing one eye. -''What's your name?''

''Mori Isayama.'' - he blushed a bit, remembering that he hadn't introduced himself. -''And you?''

''Yuri Suitopi.'' - she answered, raising her hand. -''Nice to meet you, boy from Hokaido.''

''Indeed.'' - he clasped her hand, shaking it twice. -''Nice to meet you, girl from the shore.''

Both turned towards the giant building, beginning to walk, stepping over the gentle cherry blossoms.

...

Quite a few kids were playing in the park. It was midday, and she was sitting on a park's bench with a cup of coffee in her hand, slowly sipping. Even thought it was quite warm outside, she needed her coffee, to fight of sleep.

Her glance followed the kids, as they ran around, playing catch. Their speeds were quite unnatural, as one of the girls jumped up a tree in a single, light step from the ground. She showed her tongue to the boy who remained on the ground, before trying to jump up the tree as well, but the girl was already gone. He gave up, going after a different kid.

Probably hadn't developed his devil powers as well as the girl, she thought. Leaning back on the bench, she exhaled deeply, throwing her head back. Her long hair slid down the bench's backside. She wanted to keep this gentle calm. Birds chirping, leaves rustling, kids shouting. She glanced at the azure sky, not a cloud in sight. Warm sunlight enveloped her in a sense of coziness.

''E-e-excuse me, miss.''

She heard a high pitched voice, pulling her head out of the non-existent clouds. She glanced down - it was the same kid, who had tried to catch the girl before.

''M?'' - She leaned downwards, her elbow under her chin.

''...Are you Koneko Toujou?''

She closed her eyes for a second, smiling. -''Sure am.''

The kid beamed, his eyes quite literally sparkling. -''I-I-I'm a big fan! I've read all the books that are published about you!''

She leaned forwards even more, ruffling his hair, not saying anything. In those few seconds, all the other kids were around her. Asking questions all at once, trying to outshout each other, Koneko could only show them a slightly uncomfortable smile, trying to calm them down.

''One at a time!'' - She shouted, not too strictly, making them all calm down. Birds chirped in the distance, but the kids didn't anymore. Had she been too intimidating, she thought, but soon after a girl tore the silence.

''Is it true that you became an ultimate devil from a low-class devil?''

Her eyes narrowed a bit, and she responded, after taking a long sip from her coffee cup. -''Yes. I climbed all the way to the top.''

The kids called her cool, making her uncomfortable again. Kids were her weak-spot in this kind of thing. Too much innocence, too much trust in their heroes.

''How did you get so strong?''

A very common question, for a long time now. She smirked. -''Eat a lot, train a lot, sleep a lot.''

Half of the kids pouted, others were reluctant. Their expressions probably meant they had heard it before.

''Don't worry, you'll all grow big and strong.'' - she closed one eye, looking the kids over one more time. With a glance, she could tell. -''You'll be the new generation - holding up devils, so for now - enjoy youth.''

The kids looked thoughtful, as she tried to take another sip of her coffee, only to realize it was empty. She got up, only to get the kids in awe.

''You're really tall! I never realized it on TV!'' - a girl from the kids exclaimed.

She scratched the behind of her head, sighing lightly. She had grown pretty tall, but not ''really'' tall. Well, but she didn't really correct the kids, since she was used to it.

''You'll be too, if you eat your vegetables.'' - She said, showing her tongue. She flicked her wrist, throwing the empty cup towards the quite afar trash bin, and it landed dead center, inside, making the kids even more excited.

In recent years she had somewhat accepted her role as the ''cool hero'', so she didn't really mind the attention.

''Hey, will you play with us?''

''Can't do, I'm busy with grown up things. Maybe sometime later!''

They let out a collective sigh. She looked at their sad faces, before sighing to herself. -''Alright, I won't play with you, but I'll teach you something useful! School sometimes teaches useless things, right?''

They all nodded, their eyes intense and calibrated at Koneko's every little movement.

''Alright, to be a strong devil, you need to in control of your powers, right? You can't just use it willy-nilly, without a care. This will be useful for everything - strength, speed, power.''

She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. In the place of green summer grass, a small, round pound appeared. Azure water, the same as the sky, surprised the kids. -''This is not the trick, though.''

They watched, as she walked to the middle of it, walking on the water, not even ripples appeared.

''It's important to remember that devil's power can be used not only to destroy and attack. You just need to let it gently flow out of your feet.''

She remained standing, her hands in her white pants' pockets, as a kid tried it, only to fall knee deep into the water. The kids all laughed, as he jumped back out. She cracked up a bit, too. A girl made a single step, before puncturing the surface. She smiled at Koneko, and Koneko smiled back, encouraging her.

She noticed someone standing in the shade, so she turned back to the kids. -''I need to go, so just try to get this. It's not that hard at all.''

Disappointment in their shinny little eyes.

''...and later, you will be able to do...this!''

She exclaimed, raising both of her feet from the water, floating mid-air, without wings.

''Woah!'' - a kid shouted. -''I can't even get my wings to pop out!''

She jumped off the pound, chuckling. -''It will all come with time, as I said.''

Before walking off, she noticed the boy who had recognized her was looking a bit sad. She sighed lightly, and took off her white, thin coat. The kid lit up like a lightbulb, his eyes wide and shiny. Koneko just hoped he wouldn't start to cry, because that was always awkward.

He didn't, fortunately, as he put it on. Of course it was way too large, the ends scraping against the ground, him rolling the sleeves up.

''It's a special coat - it won't really tear or get dirty. You'll grow into it.''

She rubbed his hair again, before pushing him towards the other kids. He waved, running towards them, screaming about being a hero. She chuckled, going towards the row of trees.

''Ah, youth.'' - Koneko spoke to the man standing in the shade. -''Seems like it's pretty nice to be young.''

''Indeed. It's pretty cute, isn't it?'' - he nodded, smiling. -''Although you're not that old.''

She nodded. In devil years she wasn't old at all. -''Age is odd, right? I look about 20.''

''You're what, like 30? There's no difference. We're devils. We'll talk about age when you're 300.'' - He laughed, crossing his arms. His glance turned a bit serious after that.

''Well...when you put it like that, I guess I have to agree.'' - she looked past him. She was a bit over 30, actually.

He tilted his head to the side, sighing. -''I'll just come out and say this - there's a problem. We need your help.''

''I expected ''a problem'' ever since I saw you standing here, all shady looking.'' - she sighed, stretching her back, as she looked at the sky. Her back arched, she raised her sun-kissed, toned arms behind her head, and pulled her long, red hair in a single, messy ponytail.

She exhaled deeply, stopping her half-stretching. Her glance, now serious, pierced the man in front of her. He smirked.

''Good to see you taking this seriously.'' - he spoke, looking her in the eyes.

Her stance had changed in a few seconds. It didn't take much for her to look intimidating, not ever since her growth spurt.

''What is it about?'' - she asked, her eyebrows upturning. -''Don't tell me it's Gods again.''

This time he didn't sigh.. -''It's not. Micheal...said that the Longinus Spear is gone from the system.''

''So...there's a human out there that was born with the Longinus Spear.''

He nodded.

''We need to find him.''

''There's no time to waste. It would be shame if...''

''Enough.'' - she spoke, raising her hand. -''We need to protect the wielder, and their parents. I'll go see Azazel, devise a plan. Meet me at Sirzechs' office in an hour. Get the others.''

He nodded, looking as Koneko disappeared in a elaborate magic circle, mixing Ki and magic together. He sighed again, turning to look at the kids playing. Happy smiles, shinny eyes, full of dreams and hopes.

He looked at the sky. Clouds had rolled in, white and soft. Sun was warm on his back, refreshing wind rustled his hair.

Kind, gentle days.

* * *

_Writer's notes._

_And that is it. The story is over. (I know that this is a dumb thing to say, but there IS gonna be someone out there, so I'll say it - the man in the shade is not Issei. He is just a devil, who I decided to not name.)_

_I would like to thank you, readers. Without you, this wouldn't be. Also, I would like to thank a few certain persons. Shadenight123, who was the inspiration to me. Like a mentor, sensei, in a way. Although it's kind of odd, since he doesn't even know or care about me. And that's fine._

_Also, Ishida Sui, the creator of Tokyo Ghoul. That man is amazing and hard working. I strive to be like him. I would be straight up lying, if I said that this story isn't inspired by his work._

_DragonXDelinquent, who I lost contact with, but he helped in the beginning, when it all started. I remember telling him that I want to write a story that will reach the front page of DxD fanfictions. Well, I did it, kind of?_

_LabsAuthor was also someone who disappeared on me. SatanPie too, who is most likely busy, and I'm happy for him. He's a bright kid._

_I really don't mind that people disappear from my life - since that is just life. People change, no need to purposely try to keep the contact, fumbling with ideas and words that both parties don't really like, or care about._

_It's similar to me and DxD fanfictions, in a way, you know. I don't like Highschool DxD anymore. It's kind of odd, to think about it like that, right? But I began to write this story when I was 16, and now I'm 18. It's a long time for a teenager. I changed. This might sound like I'm being holier-than-thou, but I'm just telling my honest thoughts. The original story doesn't interest me. I tried to watch the anime again, but I couldn't. I have read the novels to about the...14th book? I think. But that was before I began to write this story. Couldn't get into them now. (That is also why me following the canon went off the rails about there...)_

_Same to this story. I don't like most of it. I wrote it over these 2 years, and a lot of ideas about this story changed over the time. There was a time where I thought about a happy end. There was even a time where an Issei from a different future would come in. (Of course, heavily inspired by Fate). There were many different plot points that I wanted to write at some point or another, but that didn't happen - and I'm quiet glad. Easier to understand what it feels like is this - open your facebook timeline to 2012 and read your posts. Most likely you won't like what you wrote - you'll find them embarrassing, even cringe worthy. That's how I feel about this story. If I would rewrite it, everything would be different, except these few last chapters...but if I wrote them again, when I would arrive at the end, I would dislike those end chapters. And like that, it would be a never ending circle...so, I won't touch the story anymore. It's done, like this._

_Think of this like journey of a teenager. A progression in writing (somewhat)._

_About the ending - I decided to pull out all the stops of pretentiousness. Amazing Grace fit, since it was God who saved Issei, in the end. Isn't it ironic? He was angry at him, for never helping...but he did, in the end._

_And The Hanged Man. 12 in roman numerals. It was all (not a very elaborate or skillful, or hidden) foreshadowing. The Tarot Card -'' The main lesson of the Hanged Man is that we "control" by letting go - we "win" by surrendering. The figure on Card 12 has made the ultimate surrender - to die on the cross of his own travails - yet he shines with the glory of divine understanding. He has sacrificed himself, but he emerges the victor. The Hanged Man also tells us that we can "move forward" by standing still. By suspending time, we can have all the time in the world.''_

_Even though Issei died, even if he ''lost'', even if he became the villain - his death was victory. He gained freedom in the end - he died his own man, free of the shackles. It was his own decision to die - not Maria's, not Gremorys._

_Anyways, pretentiousness to no end. (Or actually to the end)_

_Actually, I have rambled for way too long now. What I mean to say is that this story is filled with fallacies, broken unfinished plot points, forgotten things, hastily added and borderline plagirised ideas. I'm pretty sure you can actually see times when my depression shines through the story as well. (Also my social commentary about life in general)_

_What I mean to say, again, is that this work is probably my parting gift to the DxD fanfiction community. It might not be the best gift, and it might sound awfully arrogant of me to say it like this - but I finished it. And I'm probably done with fanfiction. It was a great experience. (And now it seems like I'm asking for attention...well, can't win it all)_

_Thank you for reading. Really, I mean it. At the time of writing this chapter, this story has 198 000 views. That's fucking a lot. Also, the word amount comes out to about the last harry potter book and then some. I never expected to write so much and I never expected for so many people to support me._

_...Thank you._


End file.
